Merlin Made Me Do It
by Divess
Summary: Harry Potter is going to write a tell-all book at Merlin's request. We will be sitting in on the initial meeting as Harry meets his ghostwriter. Harry will share information as well as many random thoughts with his ghostwriter, I.M. Notabeetle and with you, his audience. We will also watch the despicable HP characters get their just rewards. Dramione love /Humor/Drama/OC's/AU/M.
1. The Inception

Updated 6/26/19

Harry Potter is going to write a tell-all book. We will be sitting in on the initial meeting as Harry meets his ghostwriter for the first time. Harry will share information as well as many random thoughts with his ghostwriter, I.M. Notabeetle and with you, his audience. Nods to Dramione. Humor. Rated M for language, Canon belongs to JKR.

**Chapter 1: The Inception**

I am sitting at my desk studying my empty glass. I have just polished off my third fire whiskey. Me, Greg and Neville had been chatting but they've gone back downstairs.

I know what you're thinking. Why would Greg Goyle, master Slytherin be sitting and chatting with two brave and loyal Gryffindors such as Neville and myself? I guess a short answer would be, time changes many things.

Greg is my mate as are a number of other former Slytherins and Ravenclaws. Not so many Hufflepuffs. Their loss. In my opinion, it was the second wizarding war. So many wizards, witches and muggles were lost that those remaining decided it was time to put animosities aside and just live life. That may not be the exact answer, but it is my belief and the belief of most of my generation.

It could also be that we were all thrown together in the same dorm for so-called 8th year. Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherins, all in one very large co-ed dorm with one common room. It was ride or die time. We rode and most of us came out friends or better.

Right now, I am waiting for some git of a reporter to show his face. If all goes well, this reporter will be a lifeline between me and my facts.

I'm starting to get impatient even though the scheduled meeting time isn't for another ten minutes. He and I have an appointment to go over material that I want included in my upcoming book. A ghostwriter of sorts. He comes highly recommended even though no one thought to tell me his bloody name. Arseholes.

I'm working myself up into a frenzy. I have even begun to think I feel my scar hurting. Fuck me. Maybe I should hit myself with a couple of cheering charms just to be sure. I have important business to discuss with this man. I need to focus.

Yes. Harry Potter, with a bit of a nudge from Merlin has decided to act on the suggestions of witches and wizards all over the wizarding world. I am going to write a book. A bloody, tell-all book. A bloody, tell-all, truthful book. That's what I'm going to do. So sue me. Well. I actually don't mean sue me because no matter how the book turns out, it will be a work of love. So don't sue me. Just be happy you got your bloody name in print.

Truth be told, if you're looking for the real reason I finally decided to go ahead and put it all out there, blame Merlin. Yes. I said Merlin. After a very long night of drinking, Merlin appeared at the foot of my bed and gave me a bit of advice. He said, in no uncertain terms, "Potter, write the damn book." I was so surprised Merlin knew my name I just said, OK. So here I am, ready to keep my promise.

Maybe I should think about cheering charms again.

I am pulled from my reverie by a voice coming from the doorway**: **

"Mr. Potter?"

I look up into a pair of intense brown eyes. My nod and direct glance tells him he should continue.

"Thank you for seeing me tonight. I hope I'm not keeping you from your guests."

Even though this is said in the most respectful of tones, I begin to wonder if this dolt of a reporter will do anything more than piss me off. He's at _my_ study door. I'm sitting at _my_ desk. I still have _my _lightning scar, _my_ gorgeous green eyes (as I've been told this many times), and _my_ head of messy black hair. Who could I be other than me?

I really don't want to get myself worked up. As you have probably heard, I can do that very easily. At times, I can go from sweet to ferocious in nanoseconds. Not right now. Not right here. I push the negative thoughts aside because I want to have a good night. I get up from my chair, shake his hand and offer him a seat across from my desk.

He introduces himself as I. M. Notabeetle. What! What the hell kind of name is Notabeetle? Merciful Merlin. Reminds me of Rita Skeeter for some reason. Notabeetle better tread lightly as one of the last things he would want to remind me of is Rita Skeeter. I offer him a drink which he refuses. He must be saving himself for the party.

Whatever.

There are a couple of things I need to clear up with this lovely reporter before he and I go any further.

First. I tell him it wasn't necessary to bring a photographer. I remind him that our agreement covered a discussion of my intention to publish a book, and the purported contents of said forthcoming missive. Second. I stress that any photos his photographer has taken of my friends and family will be handed back to me before he leaves. This is not a photo-op for the Prophet. Third. I impress upon him should any photos _accidentally _end up in the Prophet, he, his photographer and the Prophet will suffer consequences. I'm being a ruddy bastard. I'm really not worried about any photos ending up in the Prophet. Draco is downstairs. Since he has owned the Prophet for the last two years, I don't have to worry as to what will or will not make the paper. It's good to know the king. Fourth. I tell him that he is more than welcome to join the party after we finish our business. I also mention that he might want to send his photographer home before we get started.

I think Mr. I. M. Notabeetle has realized his faux-pas as he excuses himself to go find his photographer.

While Notabeetle. goes to find his photographer, I go downstairs to put a little bug in Draco's ear about unwanted photos. That's funny. Bug, Notabeetle, Skeeter. OK. OK. Maybe it's not funny to you, but it's funny as hell to me. Draco catches my meaning.

Now. I'm back upstairs. As soon as Notabeetle gets back we can begin our discussion.

About ten minutes later, Notabeetle comes back to my study. His face is so red that he could give Ron a run for the title of beet faced boy. Maybe he ran into Draco. A drunk Draco is very scary. Come to think of it, a sober Draco can be very scary at times.

Being the polite war hero that I am, I ask Notabeetle if he's alright. He just nods. I just smile.

To get the meeting started, I ask, did you ever think you would be invited to meet with me in my home Notabeetle? He interjects asking me to call him I. M.

OK. I will. I.M. it is.

His face is still a lovely shade of red. I wonder just what Draco said to him.

I hesitate for a fraction of a second just in case I.M. might want me to know his middle name or something.

He remains quiet so I begin again by asking if it seems ironic that Harry Potter has invited a reporter, namely him, into his home for a chat and a bit of a party. I.M. nods then replies that he can hardly believe he is sitting in front of the real deal.

I smile (I'm just a smiling fool tonight). "I'm the boy-who-lived-twice-and-became-an-auror."

I.M. laughs. Score one for the reporter. He appreciates my humor. What little there is. We may become best mates. "That's just one of my names. You probably knows me best as Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter and savior of the wizarding world. This is definitely me in all my glory."

Now that we have been properly and thoroughly introduced, we can move on…..again.

Shifting into business mode I explain some things. "With this being a basic meeting of the minds, the plan is, I'll talk and you I. M. may listen. Sound good?"

He nods.

Merlin and Morgana. That's a score. A reporter who can keep his mouth shut.

/*/

So I start talking:

"As you already know I. M., there is a party going on at my house tonight. We are celebrating another milestone of some kind. I can't remember exactly what we are celebrating. No worries though. Hermione and Lucia keep track of that sort of thing. I don't need to remember. I just need to show up."

Enough of me and my failing memory. I'm trying to make an impression here. From where I am sitting (upstairs in my study), it sounds like a good time is being had by all. Must be a lot of people down there. I just felt my wards vibrate for what seems like the fiftieth time.

I look over at I.M. and continue.

"My friends and I, we love milestones. Actually, we love any reason to have a party. We are the War Generation. We work hard. We play hard. We hex hard. That's my little joke Notabeetle. We don't hex unless absolutely necessary. Right, Hermione? Right, Draco? We do party at the drop of a hat though. Get a new job? Let's have a party. Bought a new piece of jewelry? Let's have a party. Met a new friend? Let's have a party. Cheat someone out of their life savings (Draco!)? Lets have a party. Preferably, the party is at my house. You get my drift."

By the way. I was just kidding about Draco cheating people out of their life savings. I don't want that boy going all Veela on me.

Anyhow, I continue.

"Everyone in my rather large circle of friends as well as many hangers on are here tonight, flirting, dancing or arguing. Most are here willingly but others have been dragged here by their significant other or significant friend. We will talk about those who had to be dragged later. I call them sore sports. Hello! Why wait. Let's talk about one of them now."

"Sounds good Mr. Potter."

"Sore sports." I huff to Notabeetle.

For some reason, I find it hard to call him I.M. and I find it just as hard to believe he cares. Whatever. I'm in charge. Just because the sore sports couldn't get the partner of their choice, they want to act all huffy and pissy. Right, Ginny?

"Hey!" I say (shrugging my shoulders). "I don't want people all pissed at me because me and Ginny aren't a couple anymore. I don't need any howlers. Ginny was the one who wanted to explore her femininity and wanted to see other people. I just followed her lead. Truth be told, I am way, way past all of Ginny's aggressive bullshit, but she wants to fall back to the golden times. You know the times I mean. Back when no one was assured of waking up alive from one day to the next. Yup. Those were some golden times. I'll pass.

"Personally, I think Ginny expected me to fall on my knees when she told me about wanting to explore her opportunities.

How many of you who are peeking over my shoulder this very minute think the boy who lived was going to take sloppy seconds, thirds and fourths? That's what I thought. No one. Crazy Harpy. Too bad. So sad.

Notabeetle makes a slight chuckle but covers it with a cough. I'm on to him. I've used the "cough to cover a chuckle" maneuver many times. I ignore it and try to ignore the stare I am receiving as well.

I shrug again and answer Notabeetle's stare with a glare of my own.

"What? Yes. I called her a harpy. I am in no way insulting Ginny. She is a bona fide member of the Holyhead Harpies thus making her a Harpy. Well. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.

"With Ginny being history, I actually have my eye on a spectacular woman and she has her mouth, oops I mean, her eye on me. She will be discussed later."

Notabeetle has a glazed look in his eyes. He starts to make a note of some kind. I stop him. "No notes tonight. Tonight I'm just talking."

He puts his quill away. All Notabeetle has to do is listen and then tell me if there is merit in my wanting to write a book.

I wonder if I am telling him too much too soon. Well, he agreed to hear my ideas so I'll muddle on.

Leaning back in my chair, I start talking again. This time I idly reminisce about myself.

"It's strange. Even though it has been a long seven years since the Battle at Hogwarts and the reign of the Golden Trio, people still come out of the woodwork for a glimpse at Harry Potter, Hermione Granger or Ron Weasley. There doesn't really have to be a party at my house for all the nosey Nick and Noras to appear. Tons of wizards and witches will go to a _door opening_ as long as yours truly will be there. No brag. All fact.

"I used to get annoyed with the fan boys and fan girls who liked to stick their noses into every aspect of my life. Especially after they grew up to be fan men and fan women and were still doing the same thing. But, I have come to terms with my life. I am brilliant. A little short in stature, but still brilliant. Short I may be compared to Ron, George, Lee, Bill, Neville, Dudley, Dean, Anthony, Draco, Theo and Blaise, but the ladies love me. Again. No brag. All fact. Personally, I'm still trying to figure out how a 5'6" wizard had to save the wizarding world when there are so many long, tall cretins running around who are 6' tall or better. Go figure.

"Anyway. I must now admit that a few photos, a few handshakes, a few speeches, a few slaps on the back and a little schmoozing doesn't rankle me as much as it did when I was younger. Besides, the Minister of Magic hasn't been Cornelius Fudge for a very long time.

"Speaking of Cornelius Fudge and other people who make me want to vomit. Dolores Umbridge (yes, the cow is still alive) had the unmitigated gall to request an invite for the abovementioned celebration. Of course she did not receive one. When I want a hag in my home, I'll pick a clean one up from the Hogs Head. If that frosts Dolores' hateful, old arse, so be it. I have taken enough of her shite to last me a lifetime. I still have the scars. Dolores will not be crossing my doorstep anytime soon.

"Crap. The tosser and the hag have gotten me off track.

"To be fair, I must admit that Fudge and Umbridge aren't the only things getting me off track. The noise now coming from downstairs is making my brain cramp. I think Ron is arguing with someone. That's new. Ron arguing with someone? I can hear his loud arse as if he was in this room with Notabeetle and me. Damn! Ron. Shut the hell up.

"Oh right! Now I hear Dudley. If he and Ron could stay in the same room for more than five minutes without arguing about something stupid it would be a miracle.

"Sound familiar? Takes me straight back to the days of Ron and Hermione.

"Holy shite!. Are Death Eaters attacking? Now the women are in it as well. Sounds like a group of banshees has invaded my ballroom. Yes. I have a ballroom in my mini mansion. What do you take me for, a git? All courtesy of Minister Shacklebolt's Ministry Money.

"How do banshees travel anyway? In packs, gaggles, herds, troops, braces? You should know the answer Notabeetle. You are a reporter after all.

I.M. doesn't reply, but does give me a queer look. He's still playing the silent reporter. Good.

"Well, they might sound like banshees, but they are my banshees so I better go see what's going on."

From the back of my mind comes the thought, whatever happened to parties where guests played twenty fucking questions….quietly? Better yet. What happened to parties where the drunks passed out?

"Excuse me for a minute." I say to Notabeetle. "I have to go downstairs. I'll be right back."

_**Twenty minutes and counting**_**.**

"OK. I'm back. Sorry I took so long. Fucking lightweights. You would think grown wizards, witches and Muggles over twenty five would know better. As if. A couple of fire whiskeys and all hell breaks loose. Actually, I think they are sucking down more of the Stoli than fire whiskey or butterbeer. Therein lies the problem. Stoli has to have over 20 fucking, different flavors. Jalapeno, honey, raspberry, orange, blueberry, apple, peach, gold, elit, etc., and I think Dudley brought 5 of each with him."

"Are you referring to your cousin, Dudley Dursley?" Asks I.M.

"Yes. That would be him. Stupid Dudley." I rant. "If he was going to introduce something to the group, why couldn't it have been something less potent. _I never trusted that prat_.

"I guess it could have been worse. Dudley could have brought Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia along with the Stoli. Oh Geez. Merlin forbid. That's a nightmare I don't have to worry about. Vernon and Petunia don't want to know that I still exist any more than they want Dudley hanging with me and my posse.

"Surprise. Surprise. Dudley grew up and decided that he liked his cousin Harry along with cousin Harry's friends. Even more surprising, my posse likes Dudley. I know. I know. That's some strange shite. Right? It didn't happen overnight, but it happened. My friends think of Dudley as one of the boys. Why not? If I can forgive those slimy Slytherins, I can forgive my git of a cousin. The more the merrier, especially if it pisses off Vernon the ogre. Whatever.

"Dudley is here at my house more than he is in Muggle London where he lives. Most of the time he is more than welcome here. It's just when Dudley starts trying to act like a wizard that I draw the line. Acting like a wizard only happens after Dudley has put away an overabundance of liquor though. So stick that up your overly large arse and spin it Ver-non. I'll even let you in on a bit of Dudley's private business.

"Dudley has become fond of Romilda Vane (eeew) and she is more than fond of him. They actually make a lovely couple (cough, cough)."

Here I have to stop my recitation to apologize to Notabeetle for being somewhat of a prat. I apologize, but I hope I.M. doesn't think I'll stop.

"Anyway, Dudley is in love. Romilda is in rut. No. No. Wait a minute. Strike that. I don't want to give anyone the impression that I think badly of devious RoRoRomilda. In my opinion, she hasn't changed from the brazen twit who tried to drug me in 4th year. But we don't speak of that anymore.

"Damn, just think about it. Who would have ever imagined that my Muggle cousin would be dating a witch? A randy witch at that.

"Not I," said the handsome, black haired, green eyed, _short_ wizard.

More information settles at the front of my big brain. "Let me run this by you Notabeetle."

"I.M." he interjects.

"What? Oh right, I.M. I.M, I'll get onto that someday. Right now, let me run this by you. A little Hermione snippet for you to ponder. Late in 1999, the amazing Hermione Granger won _The Most Beautiful Witch In Britain _contest and ended up going to Hollywood. That's in California, USA. She took California by storm. Right off, some famous modeling agency offered her a one year contract. The only downside was that she had to stay in the States for that year. We were all so proud of her.

"Ron was especially ecstatic seeing how he hated that Hermione fell for Draco in 8th year and was glad that they would have to be separated. Another sore sport. When he had Hermione, he didn't know how to treat her. When she broke up with him, he wanted her back. Idiot. Yup. Ron the charmer.

"Draco wasn't proud of Hermione or happy about the situation. He was totally pissed that Hermione would separate Dramione for a modeling career in the bleeding USA. Draco felt that Hermione's place would always be chained to him (what I meant was, right by his side).

"Draco was really shaken up when Hermione started dating (Hermione kept calling it a publicity stunt) a film star named Tome Felten. If we hadn't stopped him, Draco would have pulled out every last strand of his lovely platinum hair.

Then he became belligerent. His mantra became, Draco Malfoy doesn't wait for any witch.

Sure Malfoy. Whatever. He was and still is whipped. Don't let him ever try to tell you anything different.

"No offense Notabeetle, but Draco probably wouldn't tell you anything anyway. So no worries."

Notabeetle just nods.

My man.

"Draco wasn't all that innocent while Hermione was gone. He shagged about half the slags in Britain…once each. He's lucky he didn't end up with dragon pox of the penis or something.

"Actually, I add with a smirk. "He's lucky Hermione didn't find out. According to him, he wasn't shagging. He was blowing off steam. That boy was whipped. A little known fact is that Draco threatened to AK anyone who even mentioned his steam blowing to Hermione.

"After Tome Felten dropped her (I mean, the publicity stunt ended) for some actress named Emmy Wetson, a somber Hermione came back home to Draco. You really had to experience first hand some of the arguments between Hermione and Draco when she got back to Britain. They were spectacular. Most of us gave Dramione a wide berth during that time, but all went to right after Draco asked Hermione to marry him. They are now a happily engaged Dramione.…. who still have magnificent fights. They're going to kill each other if they don't shag themselves to death first. Ah, true love.

"Speaking of true love. It does exist. Just ask Luna and Neville, Blaise and Astoria, Michael and Padma, Ron and Pansy (yes, that Pansy) and Theo and Lucia (new witch on the scene). They'll tell you they are in love."

I start smiling as I think back. I tell I.M. he's about to hear another of my unwritten gems.

He smiles. I'm happy that he's happy.

I proceed.

"Back when he was stupid, Theo thought that he fancied Hermione, and made the mistake of trying to put some moves on her. Theo only became smart after Draco hexed him into St Mungos. It wasn't pretty. Draco is a force to be reckoned with when it comes to Hermione. Theo quickly realized the error of his ways and began looking for another girlfriend straightaway.

"Hermione was upset with Draco for hexing Theo, but I think that was the night Draco got the best shag of his life. I think he may have even got a blo-jo. We could hear them all the way up to the Charms corridor. Just saying. While we are on the subject of Mr. Draco Malfoy, I might as well relate this tidbit too."

I get up from the chair and pace around a bit. Someone said that pacing is good for the soul. Forget that. I just made that shite up. I'm pacing because my legs cramped up.

"Anyway. I.M. I just remembered something else I'll share with you. A bloke named Scorpius who we'd previously met at the club ran afoul of Malfoy and didn't even realize it. Well he realized it after the fact. Usually Draco remains cool and calm, but this particular night Scorp as we called him, was touching Hermione while they talked. I saw the whole thing. Scorp would say something to Hermione then touch her arm. He would say something else then brush something from her shoulder. Although the touching was totally innocent, most of us have learned (through trial and error) that Draco is not fond of wizards getting familiar with his witch. For five minutes everything was fine. Suddenly, Draco has his wand out and hit Scorp with the H_ands Off _curse. Scorpius' hands disappeared. Poof. They were gone. I mean, Scorp was standing there handless. He started flailing his arms and screaming like a girl while Hermione stood there with her mouth hanging open."

Notabeetle started squirming in the chair.

"Scorp wouldn't be touching Hermione (or anything else) anytime soon. Blaise and Greg got the wand away from Draco. Everybody else was standing around asking, what the fuck just happened? Somebody quickly reversed the curse. I believe it was Seamus. We gathered up our sheep and got the flock out of there before somebody called the law.

"Aren't you an Auror Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, I.M., _I am an auror_…. but I was off duty. Cheeky bastard." I mumble under my breath.

"Anyway. We found out later that Draco wasn't just angry because Scorpius was touching Hermione. He was also angry because Scorpius is the name that he and Hermione had decided on for their first son and it pissed him off that some dumb bloke already had it. I think we laughed for hours about that one."

Blimey. Sidetracked again. Back to the matter at hand.

"As previously stated, many of my friends and acquaintances have mentioned, hinted and plain come right out and said. "Harry, you, your family and your best mates have been through so much. Why don't you document your life and share your story? Everyone would love to read about your life from your perspective. My response was usually no. And I think to this day, if I hadn't gotten that nudge from Merlin I would still be saying no."

"Merlin?" Mumbles Notabeetle.

I think he may be imagining the next big headline as, _Harry Potter and his break from reality. _

Whatever. I'm the Chosen One. If Merlin wants to speak directly to me, he can.

Notabeetle covers his shock well, but still has the unmitigated gall to ask if Merlin will be getting literary credit.

I want to hex him for being dense. Of course Merlin will be getting credit. Big credit. _After all, it was basically Merlin who made me do it._

And tonight is the night. I'm feeling a bit nostalgic. The three fire whiskeys are also helping. I'm staying away from the Stoli. I feel the need to wax philosophical. So it begins. Right here. Right now. Thank Merlin. Tonight, I am going to put a voice to my thoughts before, as they say, I put quill to parchment.

Who is this _they_ you may well ask? Beats me. I'm only using _them _as an excuse to air my dirty laundry. Besides, Merlin speaks directly to me. I can use all the literary license I want. I'm protected. So that's what I'm doing. I will tell my story and the story of my friends, foes and allies. And my dear readers will be getting it directly from the-man-who-lived-to-write-and-has-authorization-from-Merlin.

Moving on.

I tell I.M. "We'll write it up in segments. I'll forgo writing about sixth year, seventh year and the Battle at Hogwarts as they are already in the history books and need no explanation. If it's redundancy you are looking for, maybe you should pick up a copy of _Hogwarts: A History_, latest edition. It's all in there. I won't be rehashing what you already know.

"Maybe I'll start with 8th year as it is known in some circles. That was definitely an enlightening period of time. Who knew that the Slytherins would come back to finish their education after the war, that _most_ of them would be civil to Gryffindors, that friendships would be forged and that relationships would be born?

"Shite. Hold on. Hold on. I'm getting ahead of myself. I have to figure out where to start before I give away any secrets. Well, _anymore_ secrets. Maybe I'll start with relationships. You have no idea. Some of the shite that went on before everybody got with his or her true love will make you laugh your arse off. I'll have to tread lightly in this area because I don't want anyone to hex my bits off.

"Maybe I'll start with individuals. The wizards and witches from my year and those in the years above and below mine are very interesting people. They helped fight a war. They helped win a war. They are strong and powerful. Additionally, there are witches and wizards not from my years to whom the wizarding world owes their thanks. They may be included as well. Who knows where the quill will lead me?

"All I know is that I'm about to cleave a path with my mighty quill that will make people say, no way. Potter is bat shite crazy. Must be his scar acting up. That's not what I heard. That never happened.

"Believe me. These people exist. These places exist. These things did happen. In fact, I can pinpoint it even more precisely. The things I will write about happened in a place that has come to be known as the Potterverse. I can also give a precise timeline as most of my musings take place right after The Flaw In The Plan but well before EWE. Don't even get me started on that less than helpful group of words called The Epilogue.

"How could anyone hope to wrap up twenty six years of child, teen, young adult and semi-adult angst in twenty words or less? That shite only happens in movies and bad book endings."

/*/

Notabeetle and I have been at this long enough for this session. I want to get my party on. I ask him for a little insight, a little input.

He shares his opinion. "From the information that you've shared so far, it looks like the great Harry Potter will be able to put together a fantastic tome and end up having a best selling tell-all."

I'm impressed as well as feeling a little smug. Not only am I a wizarding hero, but I may become a wizarding best selling author as well.

Who knew that all this would come from a scrawny, little wizard who had his humble beginnings in a cupboard under the stairs? For at least the fourth time this evening, I smile. My jaws hurt. I'm really not used to smiling.

I thank Notabeetle. We shake hands. He asks about subsequent sessions. I tell him that I'll owl him with details. With all the business finished, I invite Notabeetle to join the party. I do a little _throw your hands in the air and party like you just don't care_ move and tell Notabeetle my plans.

I reveal that I'm going to listen to some nice music, mingle with my guests, dance some close dances with the lady I have my eye on, throw Ron and Dudley out if they are still arguing and then imbibe in a little Stoli. Perhaps I'll even check with the posse to see if they mind being fodder in a book.

When I make the statement about checking with the posse, a beaming Notabeetle suggests that should anyone gives me shite about being in the book, I should tell them that _Merlin Made Me Do It. _

I suspect he is trying to be a git.

I overlook his cheek. "Come with me Notabeetle. I mean I.M., I correct myself. You are about to hang with The Chosen One and his chosen friends. Let us make our entrance into the party together."

To all you folks peeking over my shoulder, later.

/*/

_Next day: Sunday 3:15 p.m._

It's a brand new day. As of midnight I have a brand new girlfriend. Yes. Seana (Seamus' younger sister) agreed to be my hot mama. Just kidding. She agreed to be my witch. I'm stoked.

Ginny's pissed. Hahaha.

Time to schedule a, _Harry found a new witch_, party. I must remember to invite I.M. Maybe he is an _opportunity _Ginny would want to explore.

Anyway, I now have a new purpose as well as a new girlfriend in my life. So, without further delay. I will get started on, _Harry's Chronicles_. It will be as Fudge once griped, _A tale worthy of Harry Potter_. Fucking Fudge.

And for Merlin's sake, and mine, keep an eye out for my book.


	2. Putting It Into Context

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. Rated M for language. **

**Previously on; Merlin Made Me Do It: The Inception**

_Next day: Sunday 3:15 p.m._

It's a brand new day. As of midnight I have a brand new girlfriend. Yes. Seana (Seamus' younger sister) agreed to be my hot mama. Just kidding. She agreed to be my witch. I'm stoked.

Ginny's pissed. Hahaha.

Time to schedule a, _Harry found a new witch_, party. I must remember to invite I.M. Maybe he is an _opportunity _Ginny would want to explore.

Anyway, I now have a new purpose as well as a new girlfriend in my life. So, without further delay. I will get started on, _Harry's Chronicles_. It will be as Fudge once griped, _A tale worthy of Harry Potter_. Fucking Fudge.

And for Merlin's sake, and mine, keep an eye out for my book.

**/**

**/**

**Harry is ready for his second sit down with ghostwriter, I.M. Notabeetle and you, the reader and prospective book buyer are invited to listen in.**

**Chapter 2: Putting It Into Context**

_**Now we begin: Monday**_

There is an owl waiting when I get home from my hard day of Auroring. What? You don't think being an Auror is hard? You try working with Ron all day.

I give the owl a piece of biscuit but it remains firmly planted in place. The message is from Notabeetle. I'm thinking, is this guy going to be a pushy, pain in the arse? He suggests we set up a schedule of meetings. According to him, I need to start putting my thoughts in order. Merlin alive. We just decided to do this two days ago. Can't a hero get a breather? I already told him that I would owl him. Drat. Obviously I _didn't_ owl him.

Buck up, I say to myself. Being less than positive is no way to start a business arrangement. The bloke can't help it if he already fancies himself a wizard with money. Ah! Seeing galleon signs in front of the eyes is not a bad thing. He is, after all, teaming up with the Harry Potter. What can the results of our partnership be if not outstanding? Together, we are going to make millions. Smiling to myself, I think, about Draco, Theo, Blaise, the little millionaire boys. Well little millionaire boys, I'm coming for ya. Hahaha.

I owl I.M. back. Being the accommodating soul that I am, I remind Notabeetle that I can be available the next four Tuesdays at seven p.m. After that, we'll figure it out. Big of me, I know. But it is for my book after all. Merlin wasn't very specific as to when I had to have my book in the stores. I think these first four meetings are a great start.

Damn. I am feeling frisky. This is really real. I am going to do it. I'm going to put it all out there. Come to think of it, I'm going to put us all out there. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Draco, Dudley, Theo, Blaise, Anthony, Luna, Parvati, Romilda, Greg and Ginny. I'm putting them all on blast.

Although I may have mentioned to them that I am writing a book, I haven't mentioned that they may or may be put on blast. I'll just let them buy the book. I do want to remain the-boy-who-is-still-living, after all.

There's not too much they'll be able to do after the book is published. Really? I think that sentence has come out of the mouth of many a wizard who was cursed to death…..by friends. How mad can they go if everything is true?

Draco pops into my head. As does Hermione, Ginny, Theo and Blaise. What the hell am I thinking? Any or all of them could kill me, hide my body and not lose a wink of sleep.

What was it that Notabeetle said? Oh yeah. If they give me any trouble, I'm to tell them that Merlin made me do it. That should suffice right up until the moment they hex me to death. Shite. Maybe I'm just over thinking. I hope it's just over thinking because I don't necessarily want to die.

Seeing how it is already Monday evening, I want to gather some material together to have ready for Notabeetle. First things first. I need to take a shower so I can get rid of the auror dust which covers me from head to toe. Gotcha. In reality there isn't any such thing as auror dust. I'm just taking a little creative license here.

I take a quick shower, change into some comfortable clothes and grab a bottle of fire whiskey. Now it's off to my study.

/*/

Although I have over seven years worth of material, noted and unnoted. I need to get it into some semblance of order. I also have to figure out in what order it is to be presented to Notabeetle. Notabeetle has been touted to me as the ultimate professional. I don't even have to tire these handsome auror hands. He can show me the best way to get things done. So says this lazy arse (me) who doesn't feel like sorting.

_Hey. Yes, I'm talking to you reader number 20. Did you just comment that Harry Potter is a lazy bloke? Let me say this to you. Just like I invited you into my home to peek over my shoulder, I can just as quickly invite you out. I don't need any smart mouth comments from readers who aren't contributing. I'll show you lazy. Git._

_OK, Mr. reader number 20. Apology accepted. You can stay. I apologize as well, say I as I sip my fire whiskey. In the back of my mind, I'm thinking that it is probably not a good idea to argue with prospective book buyers. Oh well. He'll get over it. Hopefully by the time my book is published._

Hang on. Before I get to work, I'm going to floo call Seana, my new sweetie, my honey, my baby girl. It may sound like Potter's going soft but really I'm not. This is a woman I can see spending the rest of my life with.(I'm going to write a book and I'm ending a sentence with a preposition. Go figure).Anyway, Seana just may be the one. Well she's the one if she is still speaking to me after my book comes out. Yup. Seana is going to be in the book. It will be Seana vs. Ginny and Ginny vs. Seana. Hahaha. You think Ginny's pale now? Wait until she reads what I have to say about Seana (and her) in the book.

I grab some floo powder and throw it into the fireplace. This lovely, dark-haired vision appears in my fireplace. She is gorgeous.

"Hi handsome."

I blush. Yes, I still blush. That's one of my many charms. You know scar, messy hair, glasses, wand work and blushing. My many charms. If you don't believe me, read the prophet. The Prophet is always willing to dish on the famous Harry Potter. Before I can reply to her compliment, Seana invites me over. I don't even have to think about it. Yee-haw. Of course I'm going. I'm going to get my snog on, and if I'm extremely lucky, a little shag.

The briefest thought of working on notes for the book passes through my mind. For one split second I think, Seana or notes? Notes or Seana? Hell. That's easy. Those notes can wait. I floo over.

/*/

When I step out of the floo who is there to greet me but the two gits, Seamus and Dean.

"Hey." I say.

They both grin like two Cheshire cats. "What's up Harry?" They ask in unison.

"Just came to see my girl."

Both of them grunt then go back to discussing the latest Quidditch news.

What the hell? Didn't I just say that I came to see my girl? That's man talk for I came to snog. I think to myself, make a move boys. Preferably towards the door or floo whichever suits you. Neither one is catching my silent hint. I try the old hairy eye roll. Nah. They don't get that either. Nothing is as dense as Seamus and Dean talking Quidditch, except maybe Ron, Seamus and Dean talking Quidditch. OK. OK. That wasn't called for I know. But, shite. Can a guy get a few snogs from his girl?

Seana has perhaps caught my eye roll and tells me to come through to the living room. Which I gladly do. Prats.

Seana and I sit on the couch. She pulls me to her and gives a bruisingly sweet kiss. It's now on like Donkey Kong. I think that and so does my penis as it becomes a self rising entity. It's a little embarrassing actually. The last thing I need as I'm sitting on Seana's couch with Seamus and Dean in the next room is a rock hard dick. Whatever. Harry Potter doesn't back down from a challenge. I wrap my arms around Seana and kiss her back.

We are progressing nicely. I have my hand up the back of her shirt and her hands are around my neck. I am running my fingers up and down her back. Seana gives a little shiver and moves closer to me. Just as Seana moves her sweet little hand down towards my rock hard piece of man meat, there is a cough.

WTF? I needed that hand on my dick. I needed those fingers wrapped around my penis. Seana and I jump apart to find both Seamus and Dean standing in the doorway smirking.

Seamus was the git who coughed.

"What? Can't a guy snog his girl?"

Seamus, ever the smart arse shares his opinion. "Yeah. When I'm not here."

For me, it's temper time. "Well leave." I gripe.

Seamus retorts that this is his flat and he isn't going anywhere.

Yup. I forgot Seana is staying with her brother. What's a snog starved, shagless man who can't even get felt up to do? I take a few deep breaths before asking Seana if she wants to floo to my place.

Before I can finish my sentence, Seamus _and_ Dean both veto that idea. Seana has to get up early for work says them.

"What?" I rage. Who the hell died and left Dean boss wizard of Seana? Seamus being her big brother, and she living in his flat, I understand his concern (not really, who's safer than me). But Dean? I mean. That's totally out of order.

Oh! Oh! As thick as I can sometimes be, I think I see the problem.

I ask Seana to walk me to the floo so I can speak to her alone. We stand in front of the floo. She lays her head on my chest asking me not to be angry.

"Please stay. Seamus only has my best interests at heart."

As pleasant as her head on my chest feels, I am too heated to enjoy it.

"Right. I should stay, why? You have two perfectly good goons to keep you company.

She pulls away to look me in the face and whispers. "Harry, don't."

"Don't what? Don't pick up hags? Don't ask about Dean? Don't what? I'm practically screaming.

Seana bristles a bit. Then she questions me. "What about Dean? Dean is my friend just like he is Seamus' friend."

Morgana's bare behind, I think. The old friend conundrum. You know. When is a friend not a friend? The answer: when he's trying to get in my girl's knickers.

Now I'm pissed. Don't make me have to pull a Draco up in this bloody place. Just so I am clear on the situation. I ask Seana if she has feelings for Dean or if he has declared feelings for her?

She laughs. Right then I wasn't in a laughing mood. I just want answers. Seana sees that I'm serious about the question. She shakes her head. "No, really. Dean is just a friend."

For right now, I'll have to accept that answer. But, I will be keeping my eye on Dean. My once hard dick recognizes defeat. The epitome of my manhood now realizes that it won't be getting jacked off tonight. I mean, not unless I do the jacking. It has gone soft as hell. In fact, I has shriveled so far up I could pass for a eunuch. I've gotten myself into a right state. I give Seana a quick kiss and floo home.

/*/

When I get home I throw myself onto the living room couch. I wonder if I'm reading more into things than what is really there. Does Dean have a thing for Seana? She is a beautiful witch, and Dean is a walking hard on. I don't want to think about it. I'll have to trust Seana.

Raging to myself, I begin shouting at the air around me. "I don't care whose friend he is. If Dean tries anything with Seana, I will turn him into a bone and bury him in Hagrid's front yard.

I know for a fact it will work as it has worked before. Does the name Barty Crouch ring a bell? Crap. My thoughts have crossed way over the sanity line and are now somewhere I don't even want to think about.

I need a drink. I remember that there's still quite a bit of Stoli left over from the party. I might as well make good use of it. So far tonight I'm one for one. One fire whiskey. Now, one stoli. If I keep this up, Merlin will be sitting at the foot of my bed again.

As I'm pouring a double shot,_ somebody rings my bell_. Wait! I have a bell? Oh yeah. It came with the house. I go to open the door. Hooray! It's Dudley. He sees that I am drinking the Stoli, so immediately he thinks he needs to join me.

I don't want to a right git but I tell Dudley that I have work to do and I really don't want company.

"Well boy-who-lived-in-my-cupboard, I won't be bothering you. I'll be drinking."

I start to make some rude remark about Romilda needing company, but I don't. I decide that taking my crappy mood out on Dudley isn't productive. I'm not even going to bother arguing.

I make my way to the stairs holding tightly onto a Stoli Elit bottle. Dudley ignores me. He has turned on the telly and is now watching The Dumb Channel. The question then becomes, what happens when a dumb git watches the Dumb Channel. Does he get dumber? Never mind. That wasn't a valid question. Well it could be a valid question since it pertains to Dudley. Whatever. I continue upstairs.

/*/

Once I get back to my study, I pull out my notes grumbling about all the work I have to do. Shite. I can't get the little episode with Seana out of my head. I see little pictures of Dean chasing Seana around the couch. She's like, stop Dean. I'm telling Harry. Dean just laughs and says, yeah, what's that short git going to do about it? I shake my head from side to side as a way to clear my brain as well as get the pictures out of my head. That works. My head is Dean free.

I feel my wards tremble. Somebody else has decided to visit. Great. It's like my house is the last stop on the Hogwarts Express.

I hear Dudley remark. "He's in a right pisser mood. I wouldn't bother him if I were you."

I immediately hear the lilting bellow of prat number one, Draco Malfoy. "Get down here Potter." He yells.

"Fuck you Malfoy." I yell back.

I look up. Draco is at my study door. How does he do that? He must have flown up the stairs. Fucking sneaky Veela. As I am in a git state of mind, I ask if Hermione had argued him out of the house…..again. Draco laughs. Draco Malfoy laughing? He's up to something. The only thing he truly laughs at is Hermione's jokes. That's because she will withhold sex if he doesn't. For Draco, a day without sex is like a day without combing his hair. My girl Hermione does not play. She has him whipped.

Draco will also laugh heartily if he sniffs out someone in pain. He's my mate, but he is warped. I realize that he is still laughing. I hope he can't smell my pain. His laughter finally subsides.

"What?" I growl. "I'm trying to work so piss off. I'll never get anything done."

The bloody wanker ignores my frustration.

Draco stares at me. "Voldemort is dead. You are the Chosen One and will soon become a best selling author as well. So what is making my very good mate so irate? Can't be work because Harry Potter works as little as possible. Can't be Dudley because Dudley is downstairs minding his own business. Can't be me because you were pissed off before I arrived."

I swing at Draco, but he is as quick as Scabbers running from Sirius in third year. I miss.

The famous Malfoy smirk appears on Draco's face. "Well. Well. Well. Do tell. No, don't tell me. Let me guess. Is it a witch? Is it your new witch? Bloody hell. Potter has a problem with his new witch. What's this world coming to? Tell your best mate what's going on with your love life or lack thereof."

Then Draco tries to pull out the big guns by asking if he should floo call Hermione and ask for advice. By this time, he is doubled over with laughter….. again. My mouth tries to smile, but my lips aren't having it.

"I don't have a problem."

But Draco knows me pretty well. Now he won't let up. He double smirks (he thinks it's charming). "I guess the Weaselette is looking pretty good right about now."

Now, I laugh and tell him after what Ginny pulled, she couldn't look good to me if her whole body was a vagina. That wipes the smirk off Draco's face.

Draco then tries a new tact. He becomes serious. "What's happening mate?"

I tell him I don't want to talk about it. Of course, him being Draco Malfoy, he is going to try and squeeze it out of me. But, me being Harry Potter, I'm not going to let that happen.

"Sod off Malfoy."

I get the shock of my life. That may be bit of an exaggeration, but it is still scary. Draco backs off. He looks thoughtfully at me for a couple of seconds. Then with a little wave he goes back downstairs. I hear Draco conversing with Dudley. They are speaking in soft voices so I can't hear what they are talking about. I'm getting paranoid. I believe they are talking about me and my less than friendly attitude. Fine. Let them talk. They're both arseholes.

The whispering stops. Pretty soon I hear Draco and Dudley banging around my cabinets. Most likely in search of food. I yell down.

"Leave my food alone. Go home you bastards."

This time they both yell, fuck you Potter. I just sigh. I can't even win in my own house. I take another drink of my Stoli.

Looking at my wonder wizard watch I see that it is almost 11:00 pm. I realize that I haven't got a thing accomplished and I have a meeting with Notabeetle tomorrow.

Stupid Dean. Stupid Dudley. Stupid Malfoy. Tossers every one. I look around my study feeling sorry for myself. Do I really want to do this? Do I really want to write this book? Do I really want Dean to not be lusting after my witch? I answer myself with a resounding, hell yeah. So I get to work. I begin to sort my notes.

/*/

One of my notes consists of five words, Hogsmeade, trip, eighth year, Smith. Laughing to myself I lean back in my chair and let the scene play back through my mind.

_**Scene playing**_: 8th year: Hermione had just rushed through our common room door all aflutter, arms waving. I jumped up from the chair and grabbed her by her flailing arms trying to get her to calm down. But this is Hermione Granger we are talking about. The only thing that would calm her down during this period of our lives was getting an "O" from Malfoy or an "O" in Arithmancy. Whichever _came_ first.

After a few wild moments, Hermione caught her breath and began to relate one of the funnier things that happened that year. There were only a few of us in the common room at the time but every ear perked up as Hermione spun out her story. The tale of Zacharias Smith.

Evidently, Zacharias Smith had a blind date for the Hogsmeade weekend. It was set up by two of his Hufflepuff mates, Ernie and Finch-Fletchley. Tosspot that he is, Zacharias had been bragging about his hot date and the snogging he intended to do. Hermione was breathless. Zacharias and his date were to meet at The Three Broomsticks.

When Zacharias got to The Three Broomsticks this absolutely exquisite witch waved him over. She had long hair as black as coal and eyes as blue as the ocean. Zacharias was thrilled because deep down he hadn't thought that his fellow Hufflepuffs would come through for him. As he sauntered over to the gorgeous witch, the entire bar was tittering.

Zacharias didn't care. He wanted this witch. In his estimation, she was enchanting.

The thing is, Zacharias was the one who was enchanted. Enchanted to see what Ernie and Justin wanted him to see.

He quickly became familiar with the witch. He was snogging her, running his hands through her hair and sneakily grazing her breast with the back of his hand. Zacharias had a boner the size of Hagrid's forearm. The witch was just about sitting in his lap.

By this time everyone in the pub was laughing. Belly laughing. Still Zacharias was kissing and fondling the witch for all to see.

It only stopped when Madame Rosmerta got wind of what was going on and lifted the enchantment. As soon as the enchantment was lifted, Zacharias realized that he had been kissing and fondling a hag. Think of the ugliest hag you've ever seen and double the ugly. That would be her.

Madame Rosmerta ran the hag out but not before Zacharias vomited in the middle of the pub and ran screaming out the door.

The whole bar was hysterical. Ernie and Justin laughed the hardest. Hermione, red as a beet, finished the story and every last person in the common room went barmy with laughter. _**Scene ending.**_

As Cornelius Fudge and The Daily Prophet used to snipe back in the day, that is a tale worthy of Harry Potter. Then, as now, my stories are true. No matter what Fudge intimated. That story is definitely going in the book.

/*/

It has gotten quiet downstairs. It's after 1:00 a m. I wonder if Draco and Dudley have gone home.

I walk to the top of the stairs and call down. "Hey mates, are you still down there?"

The solitary voice of Dudley calls back. "Oi. I'm trying to sleep down here."

I promptly tell him to take his arse home to sleep. He mumbles sleepily that it's too late to go home now. He wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

I ask myself, why would he go home? He has as much stuff here at my house as he does at his own flat. So I just mutter, git and head towards my bedroom.

Much like in our childhood, Dudley has to have the last word. As I am closing my bedroom door I hear Dudley call out. "It takes a git to know a git, arsehole.

Bollocks. I just close my bedroom door and get into bed.

/*/

_**Tuesday**_

I awake bright and early with all this freaking light in my face. My mood really hasn't improved. I accio my wand and slam the curtains shut. That's better. Even though I still feel half dead, at least I'm not half dead with a face full of light. Thank Merlin for small favors. My mouth tastes like the inside of a vodka bottle. I hurry up to the bathroom to brush my teeth and floss. I learned all about floss from Hermione. I know spells that would do the same job in half the time. But as we all know, Hermione can be very persuasive when she wants to be. Hermione would be so proud.

Shower time. I'm in and out of the shower in ten minutes. I don't bother combing my hair. I've gotten used to the messy look. It's my trademark. I look in the mirror and say to myself, come and get it girls. I don't really mean that because I do have a girlfriend. I just think it to psyche myself up for the day. Auroring is a hard job.

After a cup of black coffee, another Hermione introduction. Morning coffee is a habit that Hermione picked up when she was in the States. Coffee is a habit that has grown on most of us. We still love our tea, but are just as likely to have a morning coffee from time to time.

/*/

I apparate to the ministry. Things seem quiet but it's only 8:00 am. Give it a minute.

Sure enough, I run into Blaise Zabini. He's on a mission. WTF? Blaise Zabini up and walking about at 8:00 am. Don't get me wrong. Blaise is one of my mates, but he usually doesn't acknowledge morning until at least noon.

This is not going to be good day. Merlin, please. Let Blaise prove me wrong.

No such luck. Blaise is all pissed off because the auror department raided one of his potion supply stores.

Well. How about this Blaise? How about not dealing in illegal ingredients? I don't say this out loud because he already looks like he could stroke out at any moment. What I do say is, come on down to my office and we'll see what's going on.

On the short walk to my office I have to listen to Blaise complain about being harassed because, 1., he's a pureblood. 2., he's a rich pureblood. 3., he's a rich, Italian pureblood. I'm already knackered just listening to the bloke. Blaise loves to hear himself talk. Took me a few years to realize it, but that's his main problem. To Blaise, no one talks better than him. He loves to hear his own voice.

Be that as it may. I try to soothe his nerves but it's not working. He wants to be an arsehole this morning. I must admit that he's doing a damn fine job.

We get to my office. I ask Blaise to please take a seat, but he wants to pace. Do I need a pissed off millionaire pacing my office this early in the morning? I think not. I've had enough.

"Sit the fuck down mate." I finally yell.

He spins and with the world famous Zabini glare he snaps. "Make me."

"WTF? How old are we? Make me? Seriously Blaise you do remember that you are talking to a world famous auror. Do you not? I will hex your arse into next week and get away with it. Make me? How fucking classy is that?" I don't know if I can stand one second longer with this stupid, Italian, pureblood millionaire.

Luckily, Theo chose this moment to waltz in. He casually mentions that he heard me yell from three floors up. This is of course a bold face lie as the highest floor Theo has ever been on in the ministry is this one, the first floor.

"What do you want Theo? We're busy." Now I've pissed off Nott as well as Zabini. Please Merlin, can I catch a little tiny bit of a break here?

I take a deep breath and proceed. Speaking in a normal tone of voice I invite Theo to get the hell out of my office. He thinks about it for a second, gives me a scathing look then turns and walks out the door without looking back. He'll be back. Theo loves hanging out in the auror department of the Ministry of Magic. Specifically my office. Good thing he is rich because I don't think he ever goes to work. One down.

Now on to Blaise's problem. I get up from my desk to pull the file. The file is not there. Shite. Now, I'm really in a foul humor. Dealing with my criminally minded friends early on a Tuesday morning is not my idea of a stress free morning. I find the file in the middle of my desk and quickly read through it. Looking up at Blaise who suddenly seems to regret his decision to accost me in the hallway. I tell him that the raid was justified.

The aurors found at least three contraband ingredients. Weeljuice spores Blaise? Racksenfracken horn Blaise? Groallyskin Blaise? These are fucking illegal ingredients BLAISE." I'm yelling again. This time I was smart enough to put a silencing charm on the door. Score one for the auror.

Blaise starts sputtering like a hose. Most of it landing on my desk. Aiming a careful tergeo at my desk, I tell Blaise to save it for someone who isn't aware of what is and is not legal.

Then he starts whining.

"Harry." He whines.

Oh, Now I'm Harry. A few minutes ago I was just another ministry arsehole whom he was trying to intimidate.

Blaise finally mumbles something that sounds like, heads will roll. And something else that sounds strangely like fucking aurors.

Alright! I'm done. "Blaise, go handle your business. Sack who you have to. Close down what you need to. But fix it fast or I'll close the whole damn building down for as long as possible. Once he sees that I've made my decision, he stands in front of me looking pitiful. I am not amused. I tell him to go before I arrest him simply because I could. After all the shite he's given me in the past forty minutes, the git has the nerve to smile. He throws a, thanks Harry, over his shoulder and is gone.

Thank Merlin. Two down.

/*/

The rest of the day passes uneventfully. No call-outs. No emergencies. Just paperwork all day. I'm golden. I know I have to get home and get ready for my 7:00 p m meeting with Notabeetle. I almost make it. I have one foot in the floo when somebody yells out, HARRY.

Shite. I recognize those dulcet tones. I take my foot out of the floo and turn around to greet Ron. Even though they are hours apart, I can't deal with two morons in the same eight hours. First Blaise. Now Ron. I don't count Theo. He's not a moron. Just an annoying git at times. Usually I wouldn't count Blaise as a moron but today he outdid himself. Thus the label.

Come on Morgana. Give it a rest.

Ron strides up to me grinning. Oh no I think. I don't really want to hear about the latest witch he shagged against the men's room wall. Stupid witches. I stand there hoping he only wants to borrow money (so he can pick up a witch to shag against the bathroom wall).

Luck is on my side. I am ecstatic. He only wants to know if I want to come to the Leaky for a drink. Merlin be praised. I tell him that I have an appointment, but I'll catch him another time.

For a minute he stands there looking perplexed. Then he starts with the questions. He wants to know all the particulars. "Where at? With whom? What time? How long?"

Bloody hell! Did Ron and I start dating and he forgot to tell me?

"It's a personal appointment Ron."

He gives me the hairy eyeball while his ears turn three different shades of red. Lately, I think Ron can't breathe right unless he knows every last little piece of my business. I think _**he**_ may be writing a book. I fully expect him to stop by my house this evening just to see what's up. He shrugs and walks away.

I'm beginning to believe that Ron is trying to keep tabs on me. If he hasn't suddenly found me appealing and shaggable, he must have another reason for keeping tabs on me.

My money is on Ginny. Perhaps the she weasel has asked him about me. Perhaps the she weasel has realized that it wasn't all bad under Harry Potter and wants to know what I'm up to. What am I saying? Ginny doesn't ask. If anything, Ginny demanded that Ron keep tabs on me. She is sneaky that way. Use Ron to spy on me so she can keep her harpy hands clean. I wonder how I didn't see these lovely traits when we were together.

/*/

It's getting late so I decide to apparate home. Two shakes and I'm there. I check my wonder wizard watch. It is 6:30. I have thirty minutes to get set up for Notabeetle. After a real quick shite, shower and shave, I'm ready for business. I head downstairs to wait for my appointment but detour to the bar to pour a fire whiskey. I sit savoring the burn.

Promptly at 7:00 the doorbell rings (I have this under control. I now know that I have a doorbell).

Laugh if you want. What decent wizard has a doorbell? Actually. What decent wizard makes his visitors ring the doorbell? The quick answer is that my friends and family (Weasleys, not so much anymore) either floo-in or apparate-in (except for Dudley). That's the wizard way.

However, all reporters will ring the bell. Harry Potter will not give ward permissions to any reporter. Be he friendly or not. In the, _ducking reporters business_, one day they're friendly, the next day they're not. I'd rather not die by friendly fire. An unfriendly entity of any kind flooing or apparating into my home makes me anxious. I'll take my chances with the doorbell.

I open the door to find Notabeetle standing there grinning. I greet him by his surname. Once again he invites me to call him by his, well I won't say by his first name because all he has are initials. So, I agree to call him I. M. I apologize for forgetting he has suggested this before. Personally, every time I call him I.M. it makes me want to ask, you am what? Doesn't happen all that often, but Harry Potter, famous auror, does sometimes show his grasp of humor.

Before we head upstairs I lock my wards (yes, in this story I can lock my wards) and close off my floo. We go upstairs. I show I.M. to a chair in my study. I ask if I can get him refreshments of any kind. He asks for tea. I call out for Nigel (a house elf loaned to me by Malfoy). Nigel makes short work of getting the tea. He has added some biscuits and jelly as well. It's a little late in the evening for biscuits and jelly but who puts the good stuff out for a reporter? We are now down to business.

_I.M. jumps right in. He asks to see any notes that I have put together. He also makes the suggestion that I dictate my thoughts to him. I agree to the dictation with the stipulation that no copies are to be made and that all paperwork, notes, etc., remain in a warded box in my study until such time that we are ready to put together a rough draft. He agrees and we sign a magical contract. _

_This reporter will never be a Rita Skeeter. He's too legitimate._

I read him my notes on the Zacharias story. He laughs like hell as he transcribes. In fact, he laughs so hard he snorts tea from his nose. Not a good look I.M. He wipes up still chuckling. We are in agreement. The story will go in the book. There is no agreement as to where in the book it will go, but it is definitely going in.

Once we get enough material together, we can start putting the pieces in order. I realize that dictating to I.M. is probably the best way to go. All I have to do is talk. He will take care of the heavy work.

I think of another tidbit from 8th year. This will not be pretty but I'll run it by I.M. to see what he thinks.

_**Scene begins**_: Shortly into 8th year, maybe late September or early October. One of our most prominent and influential citizens of today was complicit in the cursing a member of her own house. _**Scene ends.**_

_I.M. and I have a side discussion about this particular entry as to the merit of including it in the book. We jointly make the decision to include it in the raw material with the understanding that it might not make the final cut. We also discuss the possibility of not naming names in the book. _

Whatever. We can deal with that later. During note gathering, I will be naming names.

_**Scene resumes playing: **_I tell I. M_**. **_it is important he realize that initially 8th year was full of tension with students from all four houses being housed together in the same dorm. We all really had to be super conscious of the things we said and did.

What started out as an alleged prank by Lavender Brown on Parvati Patil turned into a bloody nightmare. Lavender had found out that her house mate Parvati was crushing on Slytherin hot boy Theodore Nott. What was not known to Lavender (and a few others) was over the summer Parvati and Theo had begun a semi serious relationship.

Perhaps Lavender thought she would show Parvati how rotten Slytherins were. Perhaps Lavender wanted a piece of hot boy Nott herself. Perhaps Lavender wanted to show that she could get any boy she wanted.

Whatever the reason, Lavender got Nott into an empty classroom. The prank was that Lavender prearranged for Parvati to meet her there as well. Parvati was under the impression that she and Lavender would be pranking two Hufflepuffs. Lavender proceeded to get Theo in the compromising position of his face between her legs and his tongue in her slit.

Word around the dorm was that Lavender used some kind of potion or WWW trick to make Nott pliable. When Parvati turned up, she found Theo sucking, licking and slurping Lavender's slit.

Lavender looked her straight in the face and wriggled her ass harder. Parvati didn't even bat an eye. She pulled out her wand and hit Lavender with the fairly dark curse that removes a victims hands called the _hands off _curse. (we think she learned it from Malfoy). Because Lavender was holding Nott's head between her legs, as soon as the curse took effect, Lavender found herself off balance (her hands were gone) and fell backwards off the table starting a chain reaction that you only see in muggle movies. Lavender went backwards, legs still spread and her entire pussy up in the air for everyone to see.

The commotion was heard by everyone in the 8th year dorm and almost everyone was witness to the spectacle.

When Lavender fell backwards, Nott, with his erect penis hanging out, fell forward, bumped his head knocking himself out. Then, with the dexterity of a kneazle, his body bounced backwards landing flat on his back with his erect penis looking like a flagpole. Although his penis deflated quite rapidly as he lay there unconscious.

Parvati was like a wounded animal. She was foaming at the mouth making these weird, high-pitched noises. I had to wrestle her to the ground to make her release her wand. She was scary.

Nobody reversed the curse on Lavender for a full ten minutes. For all of those ten minutes, Lavender sat in a corner facing the wall not making a peep. We didn't know who was at fault at the time but most of us would rather see Lavender in pain than Parvati. Hermione finally removed the curse because she felt sorry for Lavender. The Slytherins grabbed Nott and dragged him out of the room.

Not one person who was there or who heard about the prank could figure out how Lavender could ever think it would be funny. With respect to her SO, in my opinion, Lavender was and still is, a fucking troll.

Once the whole truth came out, Lavender found herself a laughingstock. Every Gryffindor attending 8th year classes rallied around Parvati.

There was a secret tribunal of sorts called with four impartial (sure they were) judges. The judges made the recommendations:

that Lavender apologize personally to Parvati and Theo;

that the alleged curse/hex used would not be named or discussed;

that the incident would not be spoken about until after the term ended and the participants had left the school;

that any further violence, from any party, would generate a report to McGonagall.

True to the tribunals declarations, the incident was not spoken about. Not in public areas anyway. I know the Gryffindors held at least one private party that was aptly named, The Pissed Off Parvati party. WWW fireworks were included. Parvati did not attend.

Lavender wasn't invited anywhere as she was persona non grata for at least two of the houses right up until end of term and graduation. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw didn't think too highly of her either.

Theo was not treated badly after it was acknowledged Lavender drugged him. In fact, the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws respected him more for choosing to date a girl from Gryffindor.

Parvati and Theo couldn't work it out. They never got back together.

As with anything secret at Hogwarts, many people knew. They knew and added their own private provisions to that of the tribunal;

that Lavender keep her pussy covered;

that Lavender keep her legs closed;

that Nott keep his nose above female belts

that Nott do penis exercises.

After the fact, and behind closed doors, lots of students had a good laugh on Lavender. Not in the presence of Parvati. Not in the presence of Theo. _**Scene ends again**_

_With a discreet cough, I.M. interjects that Miss Patil may not favor that particular story being put in a book. _

I acknowledge his comment with a nod. "I.M. my man. We will cross that bridge when we come to it." But I really am in agreement with him. I know Madame Undersecretary Patil would have my arse for afters if I published the story as is. Not naming names is looking better by the minute.

Next up, I say to I.M. is an item I may have mentioned in passing the first time we talked. I tell him we hadn't yet agreed on the note taking process so I don't think it is down on parchment anywhere. Talking about Theo, Parvati and Lavender made me think of it. Here it is again. This time it will be transcribed.

_**Scene playing: **_Later in the 8th year term, after Parvati had dumped him, Theo grew abysmally stupid. Totally stupid. Recklessly stupid. He tried to date Hermione Granger.

Theo was in Hermione's face every day. He asked her on a date for a Hogsmeade weekend. He also found it necessary to touch her whenever they spoke. He even tried to back her into a wall and snog her. Hermione politely but firmly rejected him each time.

It was an open secret to everyone except Theo that Draco and Hermione were in a serious relationship. Hermione was cool. She never mentioned Theo's actions to Draco. She handled it herself.

Unfortunately, Theo one day chose the same corridor Draco was walking down to try and feel Hermione up. Theo became very smart after Draco beat him to a pulp in the room of requirement. Theo had to be sent to St Mungos to be healed. This particular incident **is** on the record. We all covered for Draco, but he was still almost expelled. Not to worry. As I said, Theo had become very smart. He covered for Draco as well. Theo realized the error of his ways and started looking for another girlfriend. One who wasn't Hermione Granger. All things considered, Theo had kind of a rough 8th year.

After being taken to task by McGonagall, Draco was taken to task by Hermione who was upset with Draco not only for beating Theo up, but also for almost getting expelled. However, if I remember correctly, that was the night Draco got the best shag of his life. I think he may have even got a blo-jo. We could hear them all the way up to the Charms corridor. Alls well that ends well. I guess. _**Scene ends.**_

I check with I.M. about Hermione winning the beauty contest. I remind him that I recounted her adventures last meeting. I.M. remembers the story but at the time we hadn't come to any agreement as to how we would proceed. We had not yet agreed to have him transcribe. Last meeting he was only there to listen. I am pretty sure that I want to include Hermione's adventure in the book.

It's almost 10:30 so I call an end to our meeting. I promise him I will start with Hermione's story next week.

_I.M. tells me that I just might have a very promising book. He also suggests we begin to transcribe some things that are personal to me. _

I'm thinking. Really? I had plans to tell all on everyone else. Not myself. Just kidding. I know if I want remain alive after the book is published, there had better be plenty in there about me. Sheepishly I tell him no worries.

Polite git thanked me for my time. He had this strange look in his eyes. I think I'm right about the galleon thing. He is seeing galleon signs floating in front of his eyes. He's the professional. He knows what will sell and what won't. Excellent. If he can see galleon signs in front of his eyes, that's a good sign for the book and a good sign for my wallet.

I say goodnight. He heads for the door. That's a wrap.

/*/

I am finishing up the shower part of my nightly routine when I hear a tap, tap, tap on my window. Merlin on the mountain. There's a ministry owl at my window at 10:45 at night. I wonder what fucking emergency couldn't wait until the morning? Grabbing the owl I take the message off its leg.

**Random thought: **Couldn't we at least try to bring wizarding message services up to, say the dark ages? I mean, the owls would certainly be glad. Where's the harm in using mobiles? They're small and easy to use (once you get used to them). Best of all, they work like _**magic.**_

The message is from the Ministry, specifically from the auror department. It states that my presence is requested at the holding cells. The message is nowhere as sweet as I'm making it sound. I just thought that get the fuck down here Potter was a little crass.

Blaise has been arrested and he is demanding to see me. I scream out to my empty bedroom. Mother fuck. You fucking mother fucker. Fuck you. Fucking Blaise. That mother fucker. Damn dumb git. I am spitting nails. I am also foaming at the mouth as I try to calm down so I don't drop dead on the spot. Drop dead? Really? Do I have that option? If I drop dead, who will go see about Blaise's mother fucking ass. I decide I need to take a few more deep breaths before I apparate to the Ministry. I don't want to splinch myself. That would be pisser. Getting splinched to go see about Blaise's ass.

I think I must have calmed down because I have dropped most of the mother fucker fuck words from my sentences.

In the back of my mind I'm thinking, this is so going in the book. Fuck Blaise.

I send a patronus to Draco and Theo telling them that Blaise has been arrested and they should meet me at the ministry.

Twenty minutes later, I am at the ministry in the aurors department trying to make sense out of Blaise's arrest. Didn't I just speak to him this morning about his illegal shite? How the hell had he gotten himself arrested the same day?

Draco and Theo come stomping into the office. I tell them that I haven't found anything out yet as I was just on my way to the holding cells.

I don't know who was whining the loudest, Theo or Draco. What do you need me for? What did he do? Couldn't this wait until morning?

Theo keeps whining. "I was already in bed."

Draco the joker has a cheeky answer. "I was already inside Hermione."

Some other time and some other place, that may have been funny. But not here. Not right now. I stop walking and glare at each man in turn.

"You fucking posers. I thought you would want to come help out your mate. Stop the bloody complaining or I'll hex you both."

Draco, being the fuck that he is, turns to Theo to remark. "Potter Stinks."

Even I had to smile at that one. It did break the tension.

/*/

We get to the holding cell and find a badly beaten up Blaise. He has a cut over his eye. His robes are ripped. He has a gash on the side of his head and he is holding his arm at a strange angle. Draco, Theo and me all ask the same thing. What the fuck happened to you?

Blaise smiles at all three of us, and responds with a smile and his cheeky, Zabini manner. "Hi boys. Thanks for coming."

If he didn't look so bad I would have throttled him.

Draco and Theo are standing there stiff as boards just waiting for Blaise to name names so they can hex the crap out of someone. Blaise does look bad. I'm a little afraid for whoever did this if they run into Draco and Theo. Before anyone falls to their wands, I remind them not to do anything stupid. I tell them that I will get to the bottom of this. Theo mumbles that I'd better or he would..

I open the cell door and take a closer look at Blaise. I go mental. Who would leave a prisoner in this state? Even if the prisoner is a rich, pureblood, Italian, dumb git.

I get my answer as soon as I see who is on duty. It's Robbits, the laziest, most ineffectual auror in the wizarding world. Unfortunately, he is related to assistant under secretary Junius Robbits which means he will have a job for life. I tell Robbits that I'm taking the prisoner to St Mungos. He starts to complain but after seeing the look on my face he turns and walks away. Over his shoulder, he reminds me that Blaise is now my problem.

We get Blaise up and I apparate him to St Mungos with Draco and Theo close on our heels. My name still carries some weight in certain places. St Mungos being one of them. Blaise is immediately taken in to see a healer.

While the healer is examining him, Blaise tells us what happened. In a nut shell, he caught the culprit who was bringing illegal ingredients into his company. Blaise had confronted the prat and a full fledged duel had broken out.

Score one for my best mate for doing the right thing.

The problem was the bloody bastard had brought two other men with him. During the course of the duel it became three on one. Theo and Draco started growling when Blaise said that. Blaise casually mentioned that he had to use a couple of unorthodox (he meant dark) spells. He ended up nearly killing one of the culprits while wounding the others almost as severely. Someone had called the aurors. Blaise was arrested because he had caused the most damage. The other three blokes were arrested and thrown into holding cells as well. End of story.

By the time Blaise finished his story, the healer had fixed him up back to new. The only problem was getting Blaise to take the potion needed to mend the broken bones in his arm.

Now that we knew he was going to be fine, I told him if he didn't take the medicine I would shove it up his arse. By mouth or by arse. You decide. He took the potion by mouth.

Blaise and I headed back to the ministry. Draco and Theo flooed home as there was nothing more they could do. I told Blaise he would have to remain in the cell until morning. He said, fine but asked if I would bring him some food because he was starving. I said I would. Idiot that I am. I asked if he needed anything else.

"I need to be home in my own bed."

"Blaise. Smarten up. You are here until tomorrow."

"Well in that case a-u-r-o-r Potter. I will take an extra pillow. Preferably one made of goose down."

"Blaise. Don't make me come in that cell and slap the taste out of your mouth."

He smiles.

"I'll see you in the morning. I'll send Nigel over with some food and a _pillow._

I write a quick note on his file, sign it and apparate home. I call for Nigel to tell him what needs to be done. I head upstairs to my bedroom. I am bushed so I just step out of my clothes and leave them where they fall. I am dozing off as the events of the day start playing through my mind. I am convinced that tomorrow is going to be another long day.

Suddenly, something flashes through my mind. I never heard _**you**_ readers leave. I sit up in bed peering around.

"Hey. All of you, _over the shoulder readers,_ can go home now. The excitement is over for tonight. I'm on personal time here. You're all welcome to come back and peek over my shoulder again next Tuesday. I.M. and I start promptly at 7:00 pm. Don't be late.

Smiling, I lay my head on the pillow and call out. "Goodnight fans. See you all next Tuesday."


	3. The Sorting Begins

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. Rated M for language and some soft sex scenes. **

**Previously on; Merlin Made Me Do It: Putting It Into Context**

Blaise and I headed back to the ministry. Draco and Theo flooed home as there was nothing more they could do. I told Blaise he would have to remain in the cell until morning. He said, fine but asked if I would bring him some food because he was starving. I said I would. Idiot that I am. I asked if he needed anything else.

"I need to be home in my own bed."

"Blaise. Smarten up. You are here until tomorrow."

"Well in that case a-u-r-o-r Potter. I will take an extra pillow. Preferably one made of goose down."

"Blaise. Don't make me come in that cell and slap the taste out of your mouth."

He smiles.

"I'll see you in the morning. I'll send Nigel over with some food and a _pillow._

I write a quick note on his file, sign it and apparate home. I call for Nigel to tell him what needs to be done. I head upstairs to my bedroom. I am bushed so I just step out of my clothes and leave them where they fall. I am dozing off as the events of the day start playing through my mind. I am convinced that tomorrow is going to be another long day.

Suddenly, something flashes through my mind. I never heard _**you**_ readers leave. I sit up in bed peering around.

"Hey. All of you, _over the shoulder readers,_ can go home now. The excitement is over for tonight. I'm on personal time here. You're all welcome to come back and peek over my shoulder again next Tuesday. I.M. and I start promptly at 7:00 pm. Don't be late.

Smiling, I lay my head on the pillow and call out. "Goodnight fans. See you all next Tuesday."

/**/**

**/**

**Harry is ready for his third sit down with ghostwriter, I.M. Notabeetle and you, his fans, are invited to attend. You will also get to share some highlights from Harry's day spoken directly from his mouth to your ears. Enjoy. **

A/N: Strong M for sexual situations

**Chapter 3: The Sorting Begins **

_**Now we begin: Monday**_

Yes, it's Monday evening and yes there is an owl from Notabeetle waiting outside my window. Even though I have had a really bad day, I know I have to answer this owl. Notabeetle is nothing if he isn't dependable. As I suspected, it is a confirmation of our next meeting. Actually, I'm psyched about the meeting. Nobody has been on my arse this close since Voldemort. In the case of Notabeetle, instead of being repulsed as I was with Tom Riddle the-half-blood-who-tried, I am immensely pleased that my ghostwriter is dead on the case.

I scribble a quick confirmation and tie it to the leg of the owl. The owl takes flight and is on its way back to I.M. Yes. I addressed him as I.M. It makes him happy. Although for the life of me I don't know why he is so adamant that people call him I.M. As I have mentioned before, whenever I have to say I.M., I immediately want to ask, You Am What? I don't know why this happens. It just pops up in my head.

I.M. is a straight up wizard so I don't think he gives a fuck that his initials strike me funny. He just wants to help me get a job done. I can't complain about that. Well I could complain, but I'd be kicking my own self in the arse and that isn't part of my plan.

Ah. I reflect back on my day. Strike that. I don't want to reflect back on what went on today. Be that as it may, unbidden thoughts start creeping through my memory.

There was a murder late Sunday night. Since I am the auror extraordinaire, the file was on my desk when I came in on Monday. I looked the file over. Instead of being upset that someone had lost their life, I pumped my fist in the air. Surreptitiously, I looked around to make sure nobody had seen me. Nobody had. Hahaha. I sat back down at my desk to savor the report.

The victim had not only been killed, but had also been violated in a way only a wizard (or witch) could appreciate. This brings a very wide smile to my face. I am so excited that I feel my tough, exterior auror shield begin to slip. Shite. Again, I hope nobody noticed. Drawing in a huge breath, I got myself under control.

Good thing I did because suddenly Ron Weasley is at my office door. Bloody hell. Why is it always Ron at my door lately?

Unbidden, a disgusting thought pops into my head. Could Ron be on the stalk for Ginny this early in the morning? Doesn't a stupid stalker stalking for his sister only stalk at night? (say that five times fast). Who knows? More to the point. Who cares? I have a fresh murder case in front of me.

Out of the ten aurors on my team someone could have tried to beat Ron to my door. Oh well. Morgana must have it in for me today. Although I don't have time for Ron's bullshit today, he's still my mate….sorta, kinda. Let's not even go there right now.

"Harry," he smirks. "Have you heard?"

I put on my most innocent face. "Yes, I have heard. I try hard to contain the laugh which bubbles up in my throat. Shite. I can't contain it. I'm trying but I can't. The best I can do is cover it with a cough (told you it works).

Ron gives me the stink eye. He grimaces a bit and asks if I'm ok. I nod in the affirmative as I'm nearly killing myself coughing as I try to stifle the laugh. I get up and walk around my desk so that I have my back to Ron. I lean my hands on the desk still trying to keep the laughter at bay. Fuck me. It's really not working. Mustering up all the decorum I can, I ask Ron if he would go get me a tea. Throwing me another strange look, he leaves to go fetch a tea.

Good. I'm glad he's gone. Now I can immerse myself in the glory of my new murder. I'm still fucking smiling. I can't help it.

Somebody has killed Dolores Umbridge. Dolores Jane Umbridge. Well, Nimueh guard the gates. The bitch is on her way.

Opening the folder, I read the file out loud.

Victim: D. Umbridge.

Manner of Death: Murder.

Cause of Death: See File.

See file? This is the file. When I look more closely, I see there is a second page that has somehow gotten stuck to the first page. Carefully, I separate the pages. On the second page, there is a list as long as my arm. My eyes scroll up to the top of the page and I see the heading, Cause of Death. WTF? Dolores Umbridge really went hard.

As soon as I say her name out loud, I get the giggles. Yes folks, I giggled. I'm a twenty six year old wizard who is sitting at his important auror desk giggling. Merciful Merlin.

"Time to grow up Potter." I remark to no one. "Time to do your job."

It was hard to regain control when I know who and what is dead. I figure that by the time Ron gets back I need to have control of myself. After a few additional deep breaths, my faculties return.

Suddenly, a Ministry memo shoots past my face. I grab it and open it. After reading the memo, I'm totally done. It's a memo from Hermione who has heard the news.

_Harry:_

_I saw the murder report. It seems as though the killer of Dolores Jane Umbridge saw fit to hex her, curse her, destabilize her, stab her, strangle her, stomp her, boil her, mummify her, avada her and for good measure, rip the clothes off her back. Wow! I thought the killer would at least have taken the time to lobotomize her, but lobotomy might only be a muggle thing. _

In very tiny writing at the bottom of the memo I could just make out the words,

_**I hope she didn't suffer. **_

_Hermione_

That said it all. I was undone. I had to throw silencing and locking charms on my office door before replying to Hermione. All I wrote was,

_Good thing the killer ripped her clothes off last, otherwise he would have gone blind before finishing the job. _

Then I went hysterical until I was all laughed out.

I know some might find it offensive that a ministry employee who is an officer of the law could be this cavalier about a murder. The short answer: you didn't experience Dolores during her reign of terror at either Hogwarts or the Ministry. If anyone deserved death by murder, it was Dolores Umbridge.

/*/

Ron is banging on my office door and rattling the knob, so I remove the charms. He comes in looking around like I've been hiding something from him.

Ron is overly suspicious. "Why was your door locked?"

Ron, the stalker just following up on orders from the she-weasel.

"It's my office. I'm allowed to lock the door if I want."

Ron looks around as though he thinks I'm up to something. Fuck him and his sister. Actually, I was up to something. I was laughing my arse off.

I figure I'd better get moving. I had an, _Umbridge is dead,_ party to plan. Well. Before I can plan a party (with the killer as guest of honor), I have to solve the murder.

Point of order: I know the killer can't be the guest of honor. I can wet dream, can't I?

Getting back to the real business. I ask Ron to go over the report with me to ensure I haven't missed anything. Step by step we examine every piece of evidence recovered from the scene.

The ever inquisitive Ron looks up from the report. "Why do you think the killer did so many things to her?"

I look him dead in the eye. "He or she probably wanted to make sure the hag was really dead."

My mouth turns up at the corners. Just the tiniest bit.

"Oh," replies wonder wizard Ron.

I tell Ron that when all is said and done, I hope we don't have to arrest a friend. Ron nods.

I send a patronus to the rest of my team to come to my office. When the last member gets there, we get down to the business of solving a murder. A subsequent report regarding the murder is delivered to my office. I quickly read it over and magic copies for the rest of the team. After everyone has read the entire report, I give each team member his/her orders. Then, they are off to solve a murder.

/*/

I had recently heard a rumor that Xavier Mettles was back in London. He was three years behind us at Hogwarts. I remember that Umbridge had treated Xavier particularly harsh. So harsh in fact, that Xavier had to spend several months at St Mungos before being transferred to a school of witchcraft and wizardry in Brussels. I would have to have him checked out. I hope for two things: One, Xavier didn't do it. I didn't know him well, but he is still part of the group terrorized by Umbridge. Two, if he did do it, I hope he has already taken off for faraway parts unknown. No one will ever hear me speak number two out loud, but I am definitely hoping.

I send a quick note to Hermione and Justin Finch-Fletchley in MLE advising them of the rumor regarding Mettles.

Two hours later, I am sitting at my desk doing paperwork when Hermione, Justin and Ernie show up at my door. Looking into their faces I know something is wrong.

"What's up?"

MacMillan starts to say something, but a glare from Hermione silences him.

"What the hell? Somebody better start talking."

Hermione starts. She tells me that my hunch about Xavier Mettles was right.

I'm disappointed. "Shite!"

Hermione goes on to say that they've located Xavier, but he was dead when they found him. Evidence at the flat pointed to Mettles having taken a poison potion to kill himself.

MacMillan offers more information. Papers located in his flat showed that Mettles hadn't ever recovered from being brutalized by Umbridge. He had spent years seeing healer after healer trying to get well. None of the healer visits had made any difference.

At that point, Finch-Fletchley steps in. He tells me that Mettles did leave a parchment on a kitchen counter stating he had killed Umbridge. He apologized to everyone for having caused a problem. He left words for his parents. The last detail in his note was the most poignant. He simply wrote that he wasn't sorry for killing Dolores Umbridge because she had all but killed him all those years ago.

For a few seconds, there was only silence in my office.

I cleared my throat before speaking. "Job well done."

I shook each of their hands. As they turned to leave, Hermione said a report would be on my desk by morning, if not end of day. The report would more than likely be on my desk by the end of day. Hermione is not only smart, she is quick as well.

"Hermione. A word before you leaver."

"Sure Harry." She takes a seat in front of my desk.

I mention again that I thought she and the boys had done a superb job.

Being Hermione, she breaks out in a full blush. "Thanks Harry. We were just doing our job."

After Hermione settles herself, I throw another set of silencing and locking charms on my office door. Hermione looks puzzled.

"I just need to speak privately."

She starts to say I could have come by the house if I needed to talk. I cut her off before she can go into a long winded dissertation.

"It's better if we speak here. I don't want Draco the git to know what I'm about to say."

Hermione laughs in my face. "I don't keep secrets from Draco."

Jovially, I parry her remark. "Not even Harry Potter secrets?

She laughs even harder. "OK Harry. What is it?"

Actually, I have two things to discuss with my best friend. One just as bad as the other.

"I need your opinion on a couple of things. This first thing is a little strange, but I trust you will hear me out.

Hermione shifts to make herself more comfortable.

I begin by reminding her I am in the process of putting a book together. I don't remind her that it is a tell-all.

"I know that Harry."

I tell her what she doesn't know is Merlin was the deciding factor for me seriously doing it.

She looks at me as though I'm crazy. "What are you on about?"

"Merlin honestly appeared in my bedroom. I swear."

"Were you drunk Harry?"

I hesitate for a second. I want to lie, but Hermione knows me too well. "Perhaps I was a little drunk."

"You must have been more than just a little drunk to have Merlin appear in your bedroom. You must have been shite faced."

"It's not like I called him there. Is it Hermione?" I respond snippily.

"Don't get snippy with me Potter."

I ignore that remark and continue. "I promise you Hermione. The great Merlin showed up in my bedroom without being invited. He even called me by name."

Now Hermione is giving me the stink eye.

I giver her a pitiful look and start to beg. "You're my best and smartest friend. Tell me what you think."

A roll of the eyes tells me Hermione doesn't think much of her best friend at this point.

"All I need is for you to sniff around to find out if any other wizarding author ever received a visit from Merlin."

A smug look comes over her face but she agrees. "If you are really _serious_, I'll see what I can find out. I'll have to check some sources, the library at Hogwarts and speak to Headmistress McGonagall as well."

"I am serious. Please do your thing."

"I always do my thing." She replied with a saucy wink.

"Good. That's settled. Thank you wonderful one."

Hermione comes around the desk to gives me a kiss on the cheek then heads toward the door.

Before she can leave, I remind her I have something else to discuss. She pulls on her famous impatient look. "It better not have anything to do with Morgana."

I smile. "No Hermione. It has something to do with Dean."

"Ah, gossip."

Now I've got her attention.

"What's up with Dean?"

I fix my mouth in a manner so that what I'm about to relate comes out right. Clearing my throat, I relate what happened at Seamus' flat the prior week.

With a smirk worthy of her other half, Hermione replied. "Draco mentioned that he thought you were having a problem with Seana. He didn't mention anything about Dean though."

I feel myself getting red as I mumble that Draco doesn't know anything. "The git just guessed."

Ever Hermione, she responds with a sharp retort. "Don't call Draco names because Dean is onto your witch."

I frown but that doesn't scare Hermione. She can throw a frown far worse than I can. I raise my hands in surrender because I really want her advice. "Be that as it may. Does it sound to you as though Dean has his eye on Seana?" Her answer surprises me.

"Harry," she drones. "It might sound as though Dean has his eye on Seana. He may even have his eye on Seana. What you forget is that Seana wants you. She has her eye on you. Trust someone for once in your life. It doesn't matter if ten Dean's have their eye on your witch, as long as she only has eyes for you. Are you listening to me Harry?

I am listening to my best friend and she is making sense. Feeling better, I remove the charms from my office door then walk around the desk to give my best friend a hug. Hermione hugs me back.

With a snide little giggle she asks if I want her to send Draco to hex Dean. "He will you know."

"Very funny. I can and will do my own hexing if it becomes necessary." I mean that too. If Dean comes between Seana's hand and my rock hard dick one more time, he can consider himself hexed.

Hermione waves bye.

/*/

As I sit at my desk reflecting on things, I can imagine Draco's face when he finds out what's going on with me and my little Irish witch. It won't be pretty. Draco will probably torment me until I cry or until I hex him. Whichever comes first. I don't cry all that easily, so I'll probably end up having to hex him. Come to think about it. I think I'll just go ahead and hex him. It'll save me energy.

My Wonder Wizard Watch is showing 4:30. Time for me to head home. Before I do that, I stop by MLE to congratulate everyone on an excellent job in clearing up the Umbridge murder.

As I throw in my floo powder and prepare to step in, a little wisp of thought passes through my mind. Serves you right Umbridge. Then I'm home.

/*/

No free loading Dudley. Everything is quiet. I run up to take a quick shower, after which, I go to the kitchen and instruct Nigel to prepare dinner for two. I owl Seana and ask her to come visit her handsome boyfriend.

Twenty minutes later, my floo lights up, and there she is. My beautiful Seana is here. I meet her halfway from the floo, pick her up in my arms, and swing her around while kissing her luscious lips. She giggles (her giggles are so enchanting). When I put her down, she grabs me around the waist. Penis alert. She pulls me closer and kisses me on the lips. I make one of my sex starved noises and bury my lips in her neck. Seana feels so good against my body.

Pulling herself even tighter to me, she whispers. "I've missed this body."

I whisper back that I've missed both her and her body. She laughs.

Before things can go any further, Seana breaks away to tell that she smells something good. I'm disappointed as she is commenting on the food, not on me.

We sit down to a nice meal of curried chicken, mashed potatoes, carrots and gravy. Seana comments that food like this will make her fat. Being a love struck fool, I comment back that she could never be too fat for me. I cross my fingers when I say that. If the truth be told, I would rather not have a girl the size of Vernon. Whatever. A few cuffs about the head from Hermione has taught me to always say the right thing.

Once supper is finished, Nigel puts out some caramel bread and butter pudding. It is delicious. With dessert finished, Seana and I relax over a couple of drinks.

/*/

I would love to talk over the days events with her. However, Seana went to school in Ireland so she's never heard of Dolores Umbridge. Instead, I pull her over to the couch summoning wine, fire whiskey and two glasses. As we sit quietly sipping our drink, I pull Seana's feet onto my lap where I commence a sensuous foot rub. She leans back against the arm of the couch making contented little sighs. I think we're making progress. Then….

The bell on my floo starts tinkling to let me know someone is trying to come through. Too bad. So sad. The first thing I did after Seana came through was to lock the floo. Well actually it was the second thing. I kissed her first. I ignore the tinkling.

Anyone who knows the illustrious Harry Potter knows that my floo being locked means I'm not receiving visitors. The bell tinkles again. I want to get annoyed but I remain calm because Seana is here. Instead, I summon my wand to lock my wards against all visitors. Now nothing or no one can get in. I'm thinking, this a persistent bastard, as my wand tip lights blue alerting me that someone is trying to get through the wards.

If Seana wasn't here, I'd be dueling this tosser by now. Then again if Seana wasn't here I wouldn't have my wards and floo locked.

I continue to massage Seana's feet moving farther up her leg as I go. She is sighing more loudly now with now closed eyes. She arches her back a little as I move my hand farther up under her skirt. I love skirts. I glide my fingertips up the inside of her thighs. She makes a little gasp as her right leg falls to the side. I take this opportunity to slide my fingers all the way up to her special place. I run my hand over this knicker covered honey pot. As Seana scoots down on the couch, I slide my fingers inside her knickers then inside her. I move my finger around inside her and let my thumb rub her nub while she makes gasp after gasp. I look into her eyes and tell her that I want to make love. Seana answers with a nod. As I reach under her skirt to pull off her knickers, Seana murmurs that I should take her to the bed.

Without hesitation, I pull her up from the couch. Hugged up back to front we go upstairs. When we enter the bedroom, I put my hands on each side of her head and kiss her as hungrily as I can. She responds by kissing me back while running her fingers over my nipples then down to my dick. As usual, my dick is rock hard in her presence. Seana is rubbing me on top of my clothes as I moan against her mouth how much I need her. She removes her clothes then takes off my clothes.

My senses are inflamed. I want to suck, fuck, and eat this witch all at the same time. I nibble on her neck and let my mouth slide down her body. She feels me moving down so she spreads her legs to give me better access. My mouth is fastened to her slit with my tongue working her nub. Licking her slit from top to bottom, I stick two fingers inside her and pump. The moans Seana is making are driving me insane. My witch is on fire, as am I. She has been rubbing my dick now she flips around so she can take me in her mouth. Amazing. She starts sucking me and playing with my balls. I'm such a git. I can't hold on. I cum in her mouth and all over her face. Seana swallows and licks my liquids from around her mouth. I grab her and clean her face with my tongue.

I whisper an apology and tell her she is so sexual I couldn't hold on. Licking and kissing my ear, she murmurs that it's her turn. My dick is hard again so I gently spread her legs. I hear her softly murmur the contraceptive charm as I put my hands in her slit. She is so wet. I place my dick at the entrance of her golden honey pot and give a little push. Seana grabs my ass and tries to pull me inside her. I push in a little more and she wraps her legs around me. When I push all the way in, she lets out a scream. I love to hear her scream. Then we are grinding and pumping. She is so wet and tight I feel like I'm going to explode. I'm pumping her and she is meeting my every thrust. I feel her about to go over, so I thrust harder and faster. She screams out my name and is over the top. I can feel her throbbing against my dick. A couple more thrusts and she brings me right over the edge as I cum and cum and cum.

As Seana straightens out her legs, I move to the side so I won't hurt her. I kiss her stomach and tell her how amazing she is. She tells me that I am just as amazing. I guess we are just two amazing, fucking people. (Get it?)

I am playing with her hair and she is slowly rubbing her hand up and down my chest. It feels so good that my dick gets hard again. I move my leg over hers and pull myself up against her. She's ready again as well. Reaching over, she gives my big boy a few pumps. I move her hand away then I'm back at the door to her honey pot. I'm in. We thrust and pump, then thrust and pump some more reaching the edge at the same time. One more thrust does it and we both cum. Perfect. Seana brings my head around and kisses me long and deep.

We lay side by side talking, learning things about each other. I kiss her eyes, her breasts, and her lovely mouth. She is mine. Fuck Dean.

We get under the sheets and I pull her close. I can feel her breath on my chest. I can't believe it. This witch is making my dick hard again. I move my hand to her breasts and begin playing with her nipples.

"Suck them Harry please." She whimpers.

"You had me at suck." I mumble back.

She laughs as I fondle and lick her beautiful breasts. I must be a super lover because Seana climbs on top of me, gently grabs my dick and sits on it. Now it's my turn to moan. Seana rides me like a horse and shags me like a tiger. The sex is so good I put scratches on _her_ back. She slides off and reaches over to run her fingers through my hair. She makes me feel so good. We make each other feel so good. Seana dozes off. Shortly after, so do I.

/*/

Seems like hours later when I feel Seana moving around. I kiss her back. She stretches and asks if she might use the shower. I don't know why she still asks. This isn't her first time here. Of course she can use the shower.

"Mi casa es su casa."

Seana looks at me strangely, so I explain. "That's Spanish for my house is your house. We are going to Spain on our honeymoon. I'm practicing."

She laughs out loud and heads for the shower. I may not be taking this witch to Spain, but I am going to marry her.

When Seana comes out of the shower, I go in while she goes about finding her clothes.

With a towel around my waist, I pull Seana into my arms and gaze into her eyes. "It might be way too early in the relationship, but here and now I am declaring my feelings, so get ready."

Seana replies with a full blush across her face. "Don't worry Mr. Potter. I'll be ready." She kisses me long, hard and deep. I'm hoping she can't hear my heart trying to pound its way out of my chest.

"It's time I got back home love."

I don't agree, but I can't tie her up and keep her. Now can I? We go downstairs where I unlock the floo and raise the wards. Seana gives me one last kiss, reaches for some floo powder calling out, Finnigan flat. And she's gone.

Still wrapped in only a towel, I sit down on the couch to savor the night. That's where morning finds me.

/*/

**Tuesday**

It's a happy Tuesday morning as I go through my morning routine, which includes flossing. I feel liberated. I think it's going to be a good day.

Nigel has laid out toast and eggs. Simple yet delicious. A growing lad needs a good breakfast.

I laugh out loud. "Yup. It's going to be a damn fine day…unless something spoils it." I often laugh out loud and speak to myself. It's a gift.

It's 7:00 am. I have an hour to kill before I need to be at my desk, so I run up to my study. I want to be sure everything is all tidy for the meeting tonight. Everything is in order. I go back downstairs and have a coffee.

I want to floo call Seana, but I don't want to interrupt if she is getting ready for work.

With nothing else to do I apparate into the ministry.

/*/

It's 7:30 on a Tuesday morning, and everything seems peaceful. I head to the break room to pick up a few bottles of water. All that exertion last night has caused my throat to be parched. I pick up four bottles then head to my office.

So far. So good.

I unlock my office, set the bottles of water on the corner of my desk and hit them with a _stay cold _charm. I don't like drinking warm water.

There is a folder on my desk which includes the file on Dolores Umbridge's murder. Everything has been wrapped up neatly. Thank you MLE. I see that Xavier's parents have been notified and have already picked up his body.

Yes people. He was a murderer, but he is dead. Why can't his parents have his body. Less for the ministry to do. I feel badly about Mettles taking his own life. Even though he was a murderer, there should have been some healer who could have helped him with his problem. I sigh. Some things we just can't fix.

I look at my handy dandy auror calendar and realize that a few of us are scheduled to international floo to Hungary. The Hungarian ministry has caught Marcus Flint. The dolt has been charged with crimes against the ministry. It's no wonder we couldn't find him. We never looked in Hungary. We have to go pick him up and bring him back to Azkaban which should be a quick exchange. We will probably be back by end of day.

/*/

Precisely at 8:00 am Michael Corner and Anthony Goldstein show up at my door. Two finer Ravenclaws you'll never meet. Besides, they are on my team and all my team is punctual. MLE Officer Megan Jones shows up last. We are ready to leave. International floo here we come.

The day goes well. Marcus Flint is still an arsehole. As soon as we arrive back, Marcus is an arsehole on his way to Azkaban. I ask my boys to have their reports on my desk first thing in the morning. Megan will turn her report in to Adrian. I fill out my supervisory report and lock it in my desk. I'll submit it to Kingsley in the morning.

It's 4:15 so I am going to stop by the Leaky to have a quick one. I really do mean a quick _one_. I have a meeting with Notabeetle and want to be at my best. One twist and I am outside the Leaky Cauldron.

/*/

As soon as I walk in, someone hails me. I look around. Ron, Seamus and Dean are sitting at a corner table.

As I'm walking towards their table, I get a patronus from Draco asking where I am. I send a patronus back telling him to use a locator if he wants to find me.

Not five minutes later, Draco comes barreling through the door. His face is red. Well as red as his face can get. It's more like a pink really. He walks up to the table, looks me dead in the face and lets loose with a choice retort. "Fuck you Potter."

I laugh and slap him on the back. "It was a joke mate."

He smiles and answers me in his best Malfoy voice. "I know that. I just like saying fuck you Potter."

We both laugh.

I go to the bar to order a fire whiskey for us both which we both down in one. Draco steps closer and leans in. "If you keep acting the fool, I won't hex Dean for you."

I look at him out of the corner of my eye. Then I turn to look him in the face. "Hermione told you?"

He nods. "Yes. She told me. If any bit of what you suspect about Dean is true, I'll blast his arse to the States."

I'm shaking my head as I reply. "No need. I think I have everything under control."

"I hope so, because I've never liked that boy."

That's Draco. Let him tell it, he doesn't like anybody, until he likes them. I order a round for everyone and bring the drinks back to the table.

Ron and Seamus start talking around the group. Dean looks like he smells something bad. I glance over at Draco. He's studying Dean.

"What's up boys? What's been going on?" Asks Draco.

Ron and Seamus start telling him about an upcoming Quidditch match they are going to attend. Draco joins the conversation all the time looking at Dean.

Just to be a dick breaker, I ask Seamus if Seana is home from work yet.

Seamus gives me a wide smile and a wink. "She wasn't home when I left Harry"

I smile back.

Draco is still watching Dean. "How's everything with you Dean?"

Dean shrugs his shoulders. "So-so."

Draco the Malfoy is not going to leave it alone. He is nudging me under the table with his foot. Shite. Dean is in so much trouble if he doesn't come correct.

By this time, Ron and Seamus have noticed something is not quite right. They look from Draco to me to Dean.

Seamus asks a specific question. "Everything alright there boys?"

Both Draco and I answer that everything is fine.

Seamus looks at Dean. "You aren't still going on about that little problem, are you?"

Seamus picks up his drink, but continues speaking. "Dean's got it bad for some witch who won't give him the time of day. He tried to kiss her, but she ripped the side of his face."

Dean gave Seamus a wicked glare as if to tell him to shut the hell up.

Immediately Draco is immediately on alert. "Who's the witch? Do we know her?"

Dean doesn't answer. Seamus shrugs his shoulders. I'm sitting there feeling ugly as an ogre. The only thing stopping me from hexing Dean before Draco can draw his wand is the fact I don't know if it's Seana.

Draco is now fishing for information. "Is it anyone we know? Is she fit? You're a good bloke Dean. I can't imagine a witch turning you away."

Oblivious, Ron blurts out. "It's not still Seana, is it? I know you had a thing for her a while back." Ron looks at me like he just remembered I was there. With his face as red as a strawberry, Ron excuses himself to the loo.

Before Draco can start, I look Dean in the face. "You accosted me once about what Seana can and cannot do. Now it appears you are trying to force yourself on her. Dean. The only thing keeping me from hexing you this minute is I know Seana is my girl and she's going to remain my girl until she's my wife. If you touch or hurt her in any way, I will kill you."

I get up to leave, but Draco still say his say. "You fucking little fuck. If Potter doesn't kill you, I will."

By the time I'm at the door, so is Draco.

I apparate home. Draco is already there screaming into the floo.

What the hell? "Calm down Draco. Get yourself a drink, have some food, watch some telly, but calm down."

Draco is raging and swearing. He's angrier than I am. "That mother fucker. That stinking little piece of shite."

The floo lights up and out steps Hermione. Oh boy. Well, we need somebody who can calm this overwrought Veela down.

Hermione turns to me to ask what happened. She says she couldn't make out a word Draco was shouting.

"Want a drink?"

She shakes her head. I tell her what happened in the Leaky. Her hand flies to her mouth. Then she asks if we think it's really Seana. I nod. Draco nods. He has calmed down. Suddenly, the floo chimes. Someone without permissions is trying to come through. I release the permissions and out steps Dean.

Draco jumps up to tell Dean he has some balls coming to the house. Dean turns to me and asks to speak in private. I agree. Dean makes quick work of it. I think he's afraid Draco will kill him. Dean comes clean about everything. He admits what he has done and asks forgiveness. He promises to never be out of place with Seana ever again.

"No problem. If I hear anything, anything at all having to do with him and Seana, I will not hesitate to kill him.

"I understand. There won't be anything Harry, honestly." We shake hands. He walks back through the living room nodding to Dramione as he goes.

There's no way to get out of telling Draco and Hermione what happened between Dean and I in the other room. I tell them word for word. Hermione is glad Dean did the right thing. Draco is only glad he didn't have to kill a wizard.

It's 6:30 and I.M. will be coming at 7:00. I need to get ready. I mention my appointment to Draco and Hermione and they get up to leave. I thank Draco and kiss Hermione on the cheek. My mates are the best.

I have a few minutes before my ghost writer makes an appearance. I debate on whether to floo call Seana or not. I decide not to because the conversation we need to have should not be done by floo. Fucking git Dean. I realize I'm not as forgiving as I thought.

/*/

At 7:00 pm sharp, the doorbell rings. I.M. shakes my hand greeting me like a long lost relative. Remembering last week, I ask I.M. if he would care for some refreshments.

He declines refreshments. "It will be splendid if you could have waters available."

I accio several bottles of water before we head up to the study.

/*/

_As we get settled, I.M. asks about my week and how everything is going. With only two days in, I simply reply that my week is going as well as can be expected. _

In my mind, I know we need material for the book, but I'm hoping I.M. doesn't get wind of what happened among Me, Draco and Dean tonight. I don't want him to think he has an almost killer for a client. Then again, it might sell more books if the public thinks they are buying a book written by a real, almost killer. I shrug. This line of thinking is not getting me and I.M. anywhere.

Hesitatingly, I take a look around. I.M. gives me a questioning stare as if to ask, what are you looking for. I pause for half a second and lean in closer to him. Quietly, I remind him that some _readers_ and therefore, potential buyers, will be peeking over our shoulders as we put the material together. I also tell him we can trust the _readers_ because if any of them repeat anything they hear in my study, we can kill them. I.M. laughs. He knows I'm kidding. (Really? My whole body is a weapon. I can kill with a glance). I do not say that part out loud. There's been enough killing talk this night.

_I.M. nods his head. "I remember Mr. Potter. All that is mentioned in the initial story summary and in each chapter note. It's all good." _

_What? When did my ghostwriter start talking in American slang? I'm going to keep an eye on this boy. _

_/*/_

We are finally ready to get the business at hand. I quickly go back over Hermione's beauty queen story. I.M. remembers it almost verbatim. He does a couple of loud belly laughs as we go back over what he remembers. Draco is definitely going to kill me, but only if Hermione doesn't get me first. I.M. apologizes. I tell him no apology is necessary because I want a little humor in the book.

In the back of my mind I think, Merlin wanted this story written so he better be ready to do some hard core protecting…of me. If I die in the line of writing, I will drag Merlin's name all through the mud.

I.M. transcribes the story into the record. One more piece for posterity, and one possible arse whipping for me. Nah! It's all good. Wait! What? I have to question myself. What did I just say? Now I'm using American slang. Not only will I have to keep an eye on Notabeetle, I'll have to keep an eye on me. Shite. I'm so easily led. Whatever. Let's move on.

I.M. and I go over several more small items (these are the things that won't embarrass anyone). Like the time, for fun, Seamus hit Ron with a _sleepwalking_ hex. Seamus put a little twist on the hex. He cast the hex to make it appear Ron was awake and functioning.

Ron had walked up and down the Hogwarts corridors appearing as though he was awake. The humor had worn off when time passed and Ron didn't turn back up to the common room. We had to send out stealth groups comprised of two people to find him, but Ron had disappeared. We were all panicking worrying that something had happened to him.

Finally, some enterprising 8th year asked if anyone had checked the kitchens. I related to I.M. how Hermione and I had rushed down to the kitchens. And there was Ron. He had food spread out all around him and was happily munching away. He looked up as me and Hermione entered the room. Still chewing, he snarled at us. "Tell fucking Seamus I'm going to hex him so bad he won't be able to walk. Tell everyone else, they are arseholes.

Hermione and I returned to the common room and related back everything Ron had said. It was a thoroughly chastened group which greeted Ron when he stepped into the common room.

Seamus was on his feet immediately. We guessed Seamus wanted to take his punishment standing. Ron had looked at Seamus first. Then he had looked at each of us in turn. He headed directly towards his bedroom stopping halfway across to toss out an unexpected comment. "Good one Seamus."

A collective sigh of relief was heard throughout the common room. No one wanted to even think about how wrong this could have gone.

The upshot of the thing was, I had gone looking for Ron earlier and found him wandering around the halls looking and acting as though he was awake. After reversing the spell, I told Ron how Seamus had thrown the _sleepwalking_ hex on him. Initially, Ron was livid, but after I told him my plan, he calmed right down. Ron and I agreed he would go to the kitchens to wait for someone to _find_ him. We figured we would give Seamus something to worry about. Ron and I had had a really good chuckle. I went back to the dorm to wait for panic to set in.

Although everything appeared to have returned to normal, Seamus gave Ron a wide berth for a good little while.

I paused in my recitation to give I.M. a chance to respond.

_I.M. said that he really liked this story because it showed the interaction not only among the 8__th__ years, but between two best mates as well. I.M. grinned telling me it was a nice addition. _

I was happy that he was happy.

/*/

Taking a little work break, I.M. and I discussed basic placement of the material on hand. .

The Ron story was to be placed in the 8th year segment of the book

as was the Zacharias story

as was the Theo (and Hermione) story

as was Lavender/Parvati story

as was the Neville story

The Hermione (beauty queen) story was to be placed in the individuals segment

as was the Draco (Scorpius) story.

as was the Greg story

as was the Dudley (and Romilda) story

as was the Megan Jones story

The Blaise (illegal ingredients) story was to be placed in my personal segment

as was the Dolores Umbridge story

as was the Xavier Mettles story

as was the Dudley story

as was the Seana story

as was the Ginny story

as was the Marcus Flint story

as was the Robbits story

We had some nice material but as I.M. suggested, we had a ways to go to fill a book. I nodded my head in agreement. I was impressed that although we didn't have everything in final order, we at least had some of the material broken down by segment. I.M. beamed when I stated that I was very happy with our progress. We also came to a tentative agreement. It was discussed that although it would be a racier book if we included names, if a story or segment did not personally involve me, we would not name names.

I'm really not sure about this. I want to wait and see how the first draft reads with names included. If the material comes across as too inflammatory, we could remove the names.

I.M. thanked me profusely as I handed him a bottle of cold water. As I have said before, this gentleman will never be a Rita Skeeter. He's too legitimate and too polite.

/*/

We were both silent as we finished up our water. I thought this would be as good a time as any to ask I.M. what he thought about me writing a book because The Real Merlin told me to. I.M. took a minute to collect his thoughts. Then, without any hesitation, he gave me a sheepish grin as well as his take on things:

"_If you'll pardon my saying this Harry. I think fighting and killing that dead dark wizard, saving the wizarding world, participating in a tri-wizard tournament at fourteen, being avada kedavra'd twice, riding and fighting dragons, being bled out in a cemetery, fighting a mountain troll and having a cursed scar for eighteen plus years has driven you bat shite crazy. Yes Mr. Potter. There is no doubt in my mind that you are as fucking crazy as a blast-ended skrewt at mating time. However, on you, crazy is quite handsome. Crazy will not in any way detract from your attempt to write your book. In fact, crazy looks so good on you, other wizards will probably try it. Besides, who is going to dispute you? You're the Chosen One. Being The-Man-Who-Spoke-To-Merlin isn't going to change much of anything."_

I stood up and clapped I.M. on the back. Even as humble (and crazy) as I am, I could see his point. My chin rose a little higher. I am Harry Potter and I am bat shite crazy, but on me, it looks good. Any questions?

With his point made, I.M. began to gather up our materials so it could be locked away in the warded box.

We shake hands and I accompany I.M. downstairs. Before he is all the way out of the door, he turns to ask if I was insulted because he had been so candid.

I responded with a smile and a quip. "I don't know how to feel I.M. I'm crazy."

He laughed, and told me he would see me next Tuesday. With that, he was gone.

/*/

It was too late to visit Seana. I trudge up to my bathroom to take a shower. I come out wrapped only in a towel.

It's at this time I remember my other visitors. I remember, _you the readers_ are still here peeking over my shoulder. Whatever.

I drop my towel and climb into my bed.

In my imagination, I can almost feel all _you readers_ running for the door, floo and apparation point. Good! This week I didn't have to tell you to leave. Who knew that crazy looks good on me but nudity not so much.

I yawn and stretch. Just as my eyes start to close, I remember that there might still be some _fans_ who are still here.

"Go home." I tell the house at large. I'll see you next Tuesday, 7:00 pm sharp.


	4. A Week Without Notabeetle

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language and some soft sex scenes. **

**Previously on; Merlin Made Me Do It: The Sorting Begins**

I stood up and clapped I.M. on the back. Even as humble (and crazy) as I am, I could see his point. My chin rose a little higher. I am Harry Potter and I am bat shite crazy, but on me, it looks good. Any questions?

With his point made, I.M. began to gather up our materials so it could be locked away in the warded box.

We shake hands and I accompany I.M. downstairs. Before he is all the way out of the door, he turns to ask if I was insulted because he had been so candid.

I responded with a smile and a quip. "I don't know how to feel I.M. I'm crazy."

He laughed, and told me he would see me next Tuesday. With that, he was gone.

/*/

It was too late to visit Seana. I trudge up to my bathroom to take a shower. I come out wrapped only in a towel.

It's at this time I remember my other visitors. I remember, _you the readers_ are still here peeking over my shoulder. Whatever.

I drop my towel and climb into my bed.

In my imagination, I can almost feel all _you readers_ running for the door, floo and apparition point. Good! This week I didn't have to tell you to leave. Who knew that crazy looks good on me but nudity not so much.

I yawn and stretch. Just as my eyes start to close, I remember that there might still be some _fans_ who are still here.

"Go home." I tell the house at large. I'll see you next Tuesday, 7:00 pm sharp.

**/**

**/**

**While ready for his fourth scheduled sit down with his ghostwriter, Harry has to change his plans when I.M. Notabeetle is called home for an emergency. There won't be any meeting this week, but there will be plenty of excitement, and you will get an insiders view of a very special event as well. Harry centric, but nods to Dramione. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 4: A Week Without Notabeetle **

_**Now we begin: Monday**_

Monday evening has come round again. Only this Monday evening there won't be any confirmation owls from I.M. He owled on Sunday to inform me there was an emergency with his family. He has been called home to sort it out and will not be back in London until Thursday.

If I didn't know I.M. better, I would think he is still hung over from the _Umbridge Is Dead_ party on Saturday night and can't lift his head off the pillow. I.M., among others, had been a life of the party going a little bit overboard with the drinking, dancing and falling out.

Nah. Just kidding. I.M. is a professional. Even if he had to carry his head in his arms he would turn up for a scheduled meeting with a client.

All we've had are three meetings, but a week without Notabeetle seems to have thrown everything off kilter. I know I'm feeling off kilter. Time seems to be moving more slowly. I don't like my little Harry Potter world disturbed.

Whoa! I'm beginning to sound like a witch in love. Maybe I should ask I.M. out on a date when he gets back. That will shock him. Nah. Too much uncertainty there. He might accept. Then Seana will curse both me and him. No. No date with Notabeetle.

Speaking of Seana. She should be coming through the floo at any moment.

Just as I am thinking this, I hear a key in the front door.

A key in the door can only mean one thing. Dudley has come for a visit. I ask myself, does this guy not understand that this is my house? Which then begs the question, why is he here? I just saw him and RoRomilda on Saturday at the party.

Dudley comes walking into the living room with his witch by his side. Dudley has this goofy look on his face. RoRo, well she looks the same as usual, Slaggy. I have to stop casting aspersions at Romilda even though I don't say them out loud. One day I might let something accidentally slip out and end up face red embarrassed.

Still, from the look on Dudley's face, I know that something is up.

I wonder. Should I buy a vowel or should I just go on and try to solve the puzzle? The couple whose arms are entwined come to stand directly in front of me. I suspect that neither of these dolts has heard of something called personal space.

I invite them to have a seat. Even though I've never had to invite Dudley to do anything. He just does it.

Neither Dudley nor Romilda moves. What? What has happened so serious that it has the power couple speechless? Suddenly a glimmer of a thought passes my mind. But, the thought comes and goes so quickly I'm not sure it was ever there.

Dudley steps even closer.

"One more step Dudders and I'm taking you down."

He laughs.

"Go ahead and laugh. I'm serious."

Dudley turns to Romilda and pulls her into a hug. Slippery Salazar, this can't be good. The puzzle is solved without me even trying. "I've asked Romilda to marry me and she's accepted."

Well. No need to buy a vowel. There it is. It's all out in the open now. Dudley has asked Romilda to be his wife. There is a possibility, no a probability, that there will one day be little Dursleys running around my house. I grab my heart, but my heart has nothing for me. I'm on my own. I stand up to shake Dudley's hand and give Romilda a swift (very swift) hug and offer my congratulations.

Both Romilda and Dudley are beaming.

Beam on people, I smirk.

I'm laughing to myself because they might be beaming now, but they won't be beaming once Vernon and Petunia hear the news. I can hear Petunia saying in her most haughty voice, we have a witch in the family….._again. _Female wanker_._

I'm actually happy for Dudley. He has a witch whom he loves and who loves him. What more can he ask for?

I hear the floo go off. Thank Merlin. Seana is here.

I go hug my witch and share Dudley and Romilda's good news at the same time. Seana is excited for Dudley. Not so much for Romilda as she has heard how Romilda tried to _love potion_ me back at school.

What? Yes I told her. That little trick traumatized me. Actually, it traumatized Ron more than it did me but it's my story to tell.

Seana pulls it off though. She gushes over Romilda's 2 carat diamond and platinum ring. Even I agree that the ring is lovely. Who knew Dudley had such good taste? Dudley, being the muggle marketing marvel he is can afford it. Evidently, Dudley had popped the question yesterday afternoon. Maybe he was still drunk from the party. Who knows? I'm just kidding. One thing a muggle marketing marvel knows, is how to work an angle. Dudley has probably been anticipating asking Romilda to marry him for a while.

/*/

While Seana and Romilda discus wedding plans, wedding dresses, wedding manners and heaven knows what else, Dudley and I have a surprising conversation. The first surprise is that Hermione **and** Petunia helped him pick out the ring. At this point I refrain from asking if his mother knows that Romilda is a witch. Being Harry Potter, I can only refrain from asking for about five seconds.

"Dudley, my man. Does Aunt Petunia know Romilda is a witch?"

With one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen on his face, he replies, yes.

"Yes, she knows? Yes, she dropped dead of a stroke when she found out? What kind of answer is yes?" I stop to look directly at my cousin.

Dudley smiles an even bigger smile and replies easily. "Yes, mum knows Romilda is a witch and she is fine with it. In fact, mum and Romilda have become quite close."

How did I miss that?

The next thing I know, Seana is kneeling beside me wiping my face with a cool cloth. I had embarrassed myself by blacking out. The woman who hated and reviled her own sister because she was a witch, is okay with Dudley marrying one. I feel as though I might faint again, but pull myself together. I am a grown wizard after all.

After we get past that surprise, Dudley asks me to be his best man. I am proud of my witch loving cousin.

"Of course I'll be your best man. He and I shake hands.

Dudley heads to the liquor cabinet and I head to the men's chanting, please don't embarrass yourself any more than you already have. I manage to remain upright. When I get back to the living room, Dudley has poured everyone a drink. I sit down on the couch next to Seana and we all toast the newly engaged couple.

As I sip my drink, I tell Dudley that Hermione never mentioned a thing about helping him pick out a ring.

"I asked her no to." Dudley comments matter-of-factly. "I didn't want Romilda to find out anything."

I nod my head. I can understand that.

We have a few more drinks, then Dudley and Romilda get ready to leave. Seana and I pass a few more well wishes to the couple. Then they are out the door.

/*/

Ah! It's me and Seana time. I pull her into my arms and plant a kiss on her lovely lips. She moves onto my lap.

To get my blood boiling, Seana starts wiggling her beautiful little bum all over my big, hard penis. My penis appreciates her every move. Please keep wiggling, screams my dick. (Yes, folks. In this story my dick can scream). And keep moving she does, all the while running her hands up and down my chest. Now I'm on fire. Seana know this. She starts grinding her bum against me. By this time, big, hard penis has popped himself out of my pants. (Yes folks, my penis is so horny it jumped out by itself. Keep up).

In reality, Seana had maneuvered herself off my lap and into my pants. Big, hard penis is crying he wants her so bad. She leans over and takes it into her mouth sliding her mouth all the way down my shaft. She's nibbling, sucking and pumping my inflamed piece of meat.

I gently pull her off my dick, pull her up in front of me and pull down her jeans and knickers all in one go. I attach myself to her love box so fast she nearly falls backward. But, I've got her. I'm holding on. I slather my tongue up and down her slit lifting one of her legs so I can shag her with my tongue. She is moaning and thrashing so much my mouth loses contact for a moment. No worries. I slip two fingers inside her slit. Then, I turn her around and lay her on the couch. We don't even bother to remove our clothes. I spread her legs and push my dick in all at once. Seana screeches out my name. I just love to hear her screech. We are pumping and thrusting. The shite is so good I feel like I'm melting. Melting and cumming, is the plan.

When I feel myself ready to cum, I hold back a tad so Seana can catch up. Within seconds my beautiful witch is right there with me. We go over that edge together. It is explosive. The orgasm works its way down our body and we both regain our ability to breathe.

Seana kisses me as I am pulling out and holds me tight to her. "Don't go. I love the way you feel inside me."

Big, hard penis has become small, soft penis but if Seana wants me to stay inside her, that's where I'll stay. I begin to lick her nipples. She gives a little shudder. I tweak the nipple between my forefinger and thumb. My witch is wiggling again, and big, hard penis is up again. Here we go. This time we make love. It is slow, easy and sensual. I'm groaning and moaning. Seana is moaning and groaning. She is so bloody sexy it's time to cum again. And we do, together. I gently remove myself from inside her and fall over on my side. Which is a difficult feat because we each have only about eight inches of space on the couch.

After a quick Tergeo to the couch, she and I move upstairs to the real bed where couples normally have sex. We are private, so the move is just for arse space.

Seana is reclining on the bed when she suddenly summons her wand which she left downstairs. When she has her wand in hand, she casts a contraceptive charm. That's part of the reason why I love this witch. She is always on her game. No little Potters for us. Not right now. Not before we have our time together. Not before I become Minister Of Magic. Just kidding about becoming Minister Of Magic. I just threw that in to see if are paying attention.

After she throws the charm, she gets back in the bed. Turning to look me straight in the eye she makes a bold statement. "I think I'm falling in love with you Harry."

My breath catches in my throat. This gorgeous, wonderful, stupendous witch lying beside me has just said that she is falling in love with me.

I am so blessed.

I take Seana in my arms and tell her that she's pretty slow because I started falling for her the first time I set eyes on her. She smiles a cute little dreamy smile and snuggles in closer. For a few minutes, we just lay there in silence memorializing what we have just admitted to each other.

"We belong together." I whisper.

Seana kisses me, and I definitely kiss her back. Our burgeoning relationship has just been doubly confirmed. We are not just a couple, we have fallen for each other. I ask her to stay the night, and she consents. I'm a happy man. A very happy man.

/*/

_**Tuesday**_

As soon as I wake up, I turn over to kiss my witch awake.

She wakes with a smile. "Good morning handsome."

I want to give her a good shagging but I don't want her to be late for the start of her day. Seana heads for the bathroom and I lean back against the headboard of the bed.

I'm minding my business, listening to the sound of the shower. Just sitting there relaxing. All of a sudden, there's Merlin. The real Merlin….again. I swear. Merlin gives me the _don't disrespect me_ look. I'm in the presence of greatness. I have the sense to look embarrassed.

Merlin waves off my embarrassment and makes a firm statement. "Marry her Harry."

I'm in awe. Not only because Merlin has shown up again to give me an order, but also because this time he called me by my first name. Merlin called me Harry. But before I can become too impressed, as quickly as had come, he is gone. Although it seems to me that an hour has passed, it's only been a few minutes. Merlin sure knows how to move fast.

Seana is still in the shower. Thank my magic stars. I wouldn't know how to explain Merlin standing in my bedroom.

Something odd pops into my head. I wonder how Merlin knows so much about me. I wonder why he wants to know about me. I wonder does he visit anyone else. Shite. Notabeetle already thinks I'm crazy. What will he think after this? I'll need to check with Hermione. Perhaps she has found some information regarding my little Merlin problem.

Seana comes out of the bathroom looking around. I wonder what she is looking for. I raise my eyebrows in a question. Seana replies she thought she heard me talking to someone.

Score one for the-man-with-the-scar-who-isn't-crazy. Another real person has heard Merlin's voice. Not that I was worried about being labeled crazy, but it feels pretty good to know I'm not.

"I was talking to Merlin." I'm never going to lie to her.

She just smiles at me throwing out a silly taunt. "You're mad."

I laugh to myself. Mad perhaps, but not crazy. Not anymore. There's a difference you know.

Seana comes across the room, puts her arms around my neck and we kiss each other goodbye. I tell her I'll see her later.

Now that Seana is gone, I can start my morning routine. Looking at myself in the mirror, I realize that this going to be another terrific Tuesday. I finish up and head downstairs. Nigel has fixed toast and eggs. As usual, the food is delicious and I eat my fair share. I'll be going to work with a very full stomach. Time to start the old work day.

/*/

I floo into the Ministry. Before heading to my office I stop by MLE to see if Hermione is in her office. It's 8:00 am. Of course Hermione is here.

Adrian waves as I go by. Great party Potter, he calls out. I wave and keep moving. Adrian Pucey isn't a bad bloke, but is rather nosey. Someone had mentioned my episode with Dean, and Adrian couldn't let it go. At the party Saturday night, Adrian tried to get information from almost everyone. Nosey git. Sometimes he is worse than Rita Skeeter doing her worst.

/*/

I make it to Hermione's office. After I say good morning, she eagerly relates her news. She has found something that may relate to my situation. Hermione is so excited she gets me excited. She closes her office door before pulling out a sheath of parchment. I'm brimming with anticipation. Hermione begins to read from one of the parchments.

It appears that Merlin has visited other wizards over the years. Although the last recorded visit was over one hundred years ago.

At this point, Hermione looks up to gives her hastily formed opinion. She suspects Merlin has made more recent visits but the information is being closely guarded. I take a nice, slow, deep breath. I want to savor this news. Not only am I not crazy but I am experiencing something very few wizards will ever get to experience.

Hermione is clearly amazed. She is part of a magic phenomenon the likes of which few can even converse about. Hermione is in her glory. Quietly I tell her Merlin has visited me again. Her mouth falls open in awe.

"Harry. Harry." Her mouth is flapping, but nothing else comes out. I just wait. I know something else is coming out her mouth sooner or later.

Finally she gathers herself. "Harry! The only other person who had more than one visit from Merlin was Albus Dumbledore."

This peaks my interest. It looks like Albus and I have more in common than having lived in Godric's Hollow, if you don't include being his lamb for slaughter. There were so many small things Dumbledore hadn't told me. I can't even fathom him telling me about something as impressive as visits from Merlin.

Hermione has more to share. "Wizards and witches who have received these visits from Merlin are called, A_ Chosen One_. I sit bolt upright while Hermione stands there beaming.

"Harry, not only are you _The Chosen One _but you are also _A Chosen One_."

Sensing a chance to get more great information, I remind Hermione what Merlin had said the first time. I also relate to her what he said this time. She is scribbling like mad.

With this glazed look on her face, Hermione gazes at me. "What could be so important about your unwritten book that Merlin wants to make sure you to write it? What makes Seana so important Merlin insists you marry her? I need to get in touch with Legend Master, Orius Pierre."

I blanch at hearing this name. Legend Master Pierre is the most brilliant authority on legends for the last one hundred years give or take. As surprised as I am about who Hermione is going to contact, I'm a little skeptical Legend Master Pierre will make himself available for an employee of MLE. Then I think, if anyone can get his attention, it will the female third of the Golden Trio. It's Hermione Granger we are talking about, after all. The Legend Master has probably heard about Hermione's persistence and relentlessness. He'll probably answer just to keep her from hunting him down.

Hermione looks at me for a second then proceeds to push me out of her office.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Harry. I have some more research to do."

"I'm leaving." I huffed. "I have better places to be."

Hermione didn't bat an eye. She just continued pushing me out the door.

I pass nosey git Pucey peeping out of his office door. I do not stop. I do not pass go. I do not collect two hundred dollars. (Did I lose you? That's ok, it's a muggle thing).

/*/

I make my way to my own department and enter my office. There is an owl waiting from Xavier Mettles parents. They would like to speak to me privately. I really don't want to speak with these people. It's bad enough Xavier was a murderer, but he took his own life as well. That has to be hard on his parents. I really don't want to experience their grief.

Well, it's my job. Like it or not. I send the owl back stating I will make myself available to see them at 1:30 this afternoon.

/*/

I need to follow up on two leads. I send a memo to Michael telling him he is scheduled to accompany me in the field. Five minutes later, Michael is in my office suited up and ready to go.

At our first stop in London, we are looking for person or persons unknown. Some witch or wizard has been selling, to use Blaise's description, _unorthodox_ items. These items are responsible for injuring several wizards over the past week.

Michael and I approach the storefront with extra caution. I throw a revelio charm and discover there is one or possibly two people inside. Michael and I also discover a strange, purple aura around the place.

Purple auras usually mean there is some kind of cursed object about. The darker the purple. The darker the magic. To be safe rather than sorry, we put out a patronus to have a curse breaker join us. While we wait outside the establishment for the curse breaker to arrive, we do a sweep of the place.

Michael and I got lucky. Bill Weasley was at the Ministry when our call for a curse breaker came through. Bill is experienced and well trained. We are in good hands.

We break through the wards and approach the store. Bill got right down to business. He performed a scan to reveal any cursed items. He got direct hits in two places. He performed a fancy, curse breaker reverse purple aura, spell. Then he calls for a priority one back up.

As soon as reinforcements arrive, we all go inside. Bill gave stringent instructions for us to keep back until he can determine the level of danger.

Michael and I keep back but venture off in another direction. The two wizards selling dark items are easily captured. After restraining the criminals, Michael and I apparate them back to the Ministry where they are taken directly to the holding cells.

They were caught red-handed, there will not be a trial. They will go directly to Azkaban. They will not pass go.

Bill and his curse breakers didn't have it as easy as Michael and myself, they were tied up for hours removing the cursed items.

After the paperwork is completed, Michael and I leave to check out a wizard who is purported to be making illegal and unsafe potions. The lead we are following turns out be unreliable. The wizard is growing ordinary plants. We didn't find any evidence of potion making of any kind. We issue a standard warning to the wizard and left him to his business.

Arriving back at the Ministry, Michael and I go our separate ways. Michael to his office and me to my office. I have paperwork to write up.

After my paperwork is done, I relax in my chair sipping on a bottle of water. I check my wonder wizard watch and see it is almost 1:30. Almost time to meet the Mettles.

/*/

At 1:30 exactly, Loris the department secretary knocks on the door and introduces Alain and Cordelia Mettles. I get up from my chair and invite them to have a seat. Once we are all settled, Cordelia starts speaking. They are here to thank me. They tell me Xavier always spoke highly of me, Ron and Hermione. They also make a donation to the Ministry in their son's name.

I believe I said all the right things. Aurors are trained for occasions such as this. I explained that there was no need to thank me. I felt, as did the Ministry, that allowing them to bury their son where they chose was right and fair. I admitted that Ron, Hermione and myself always tried to hold ourselves out as examples for the younger years. I also told them I was glad we made a small difference in their son's Hogwarts life.

I offered to show them to the Kingsley's assistant who would help them decide where to allocate the donation. Which I did. They thanked me for everything once again. Mrs. Mettles hugged me. I left them in the capable hands.

/*/

My wonder wizard watch is showing 3:00 pm. My stomach is grumbling something fierce. I passed hungry two hours ago. I'm well into starving.

As there isn't anything pressing on my desk, I decide to make a quick pass through the auror department and then go home. There isn't anything going on that my team can't handle. I let them know I am on my way home. They can patronus me if they need me.

Before I can leave, Hermione sticks her head out of her office to wave me over. I'm hoping this isn't going to be a long conversation because I think I am now faint with hunger.

Luckily for me, Hermione just wants to tell me she's coming to the house tonight. I nod and wave. Nod, wave and keep going.

/*/

As soon as I reach the house, I'm calling for Nigel. I ask him to make me a sandwich for right now, and to put together a nice supper and dessert for a small group of about 15.

I figure I'll kill two birds with one stone by having the group over. We can announce Dudley and Romilda's engagement and I can speak with Hermione about whatever she's turned up.

I send a quick group patronus to all the usual suspects asking them to stop by tonight around 7:00 pm. A little Tuesday night get together from 7:00 to about 9:00 won't keep anyone from work the next day.

I make use of my mobile phone by leaving messages for both Dudley and Petunia. Yes, that's right. I said Petunia. If Petunia has accepted magic, then I can accept her. Laughing to myself, I think, she better not put a toe out of line. Time often brings things full circle.

While Nigel is making my sandwich, I decide to take a quick shower. I guess I'm just a slow arse because before I can start up the stairs, the sandwich is ready. There is nothing better than a cold chicken sandwich when a bloke is ravenous. Actually, there's nothing better when a bloke is simply hungry. I take a bite and bring the remainder upstairs with me.

I take my quick shower, set my wand to wake me at 6:00 pm, then lie down for a short nap.

My wand alarm wakes me at 6:00 as planned. I put on a nice pair of dark washed jeans matched with a green, button front, short sleeved shirt. Slipping my feet into a pair of comfortable shoes, I head downstairs to make sure everything is set.

Nigel has everything done up perfectly. We will be having pasta with wine sauce, lamb chunks in gravy and ice cream for dessert. Simple, yet filling. I check the liquor supply. Again, Nigel has everything under control. There is plenty of wine, fire whiskey, brandy, vodka, and for the lightweights, butterbeer. As an added plus, Nigel has procured a case of expensive champagne.

I send a silent thank you to Malfoy for allowing Nigel to work for me. (This is not the place where we discuss how badly Hermione beat me when she found out.) Just kidding. Hermione has mellowed quite a bit in her ferocity about house-elf welfare. She's in love with a Malfoy. Enough said?

/*/

People start showing up around 6:45. I guess, better early to get some food, than late to go hungry.

Theo and his witch Lucia floo in first. Free food? Of course Theo is going to be early. Theo is the stingiest millionaire I know. He'd rather eat someone else's food than spend a knut. I'm rationing his arse tonight. Next comes Dramione. Hermione and Draco. To my mind, they are the perfect couple.

Seana floos in apologizing for not being here earlier to help out. I grab her in my arms and whisper that she'd be helping me out a lot later on. She smiles but also gives me a cuff upside the head. Returning her smile, I tell her, she'll pay for that later. With a swish of her tight, little arse, she walks over to greet Theo, Lucia and Dramione.

Everybody has a drink in their hand and the conversation is going well. The floo lights up once again. Ron and Pansy step through followed in quick succession by Padma, Parvati, Luna and Neville (don't ask, they're not together, at least not together, together), Seamus, Dean, Michael, Anthony, Kevin, Mandy, Greg, Terry, Adrian and last but not least, Blaise and Ginny.

Oh boy. Ginny has gotten her hooks into Blaise. I guess Notabeetle wasn't an _opportunity_ for her.

Damn! Which group did I send a patronus to? Definitely not the short and sweet group.

I check with Nigel who informs me there is enough food for everyone. I breathe a sigh of relief knowing Theo and Ron would probably chew furniture if I ran out of food.

/*/

The doorbell rings. Nigel opens it and brings through Dudley, Romilda and my Aunt Petunia. My Aunt Petunia visiting my house willingly? My mum would be so happy.

Do I feel a tear coming to my eye? No, I don't. That bitch put my mum, dad and me through too much. I'll forgive her but I won't forget.

I move forward to greet them. Surprise of all surprises. Petunia throws her arms around my neck and hugs me. I pat her on her back and give her a little kiss on the cheek.

The room had gone silent. Everybody here knows about my life in the cupboard under the stairs. I believe none of my friends ever thought they would see my aunt in my home. I turn around and say to the room at large.

"This is Dudley's mum, my Aunt Petunia. Please introduce yourselves."

As Petunia moves across the room, I hug Romilda and shake Dudley's hand. He and I look at each other for a moment. We are probably having the same thoughts. We pull each other into a hug without saying a word. The hug, as well as, aunt Petunia being here, says it all.

With the big Petunia reveal out of the way, I grab Dudley and Romilda to drag them to the center of the living room. Nigel, ever on the case, is handing out champagne filled flutes.

As soon as the last person has a flute in hand, I ask the room for quiet. When everybody has quieted down, I make the announcement.

"Wonderful news people. Dudley has asked Romilda to be his wife, strange as it may seem, she accepted."

Dudley and Romilda receive a rousing cheer. Suddenly Aunt Petunia is beside them tearfully offering her congratulations. Then, all three of them are hugging each other and crying. Dudley pulls me into the hug. It's still the three of them crying. Almost everyone in the room has a chance at hugging the engaged couple. Not so much, Aunt Petunia. That's ok though. She'll grow on them…..or not.

Nigel calls dinner and the stampede begins. We are all eating, drinking and being merry. Well almost all of us. Ginny has been throwing nasty looks at Seana. Seana has a slight blush on her face, so, I think she is aware of the looks. Ron seems a bit nervous as well. Maybe he thinks he'll have to defend his sister tonight. It's a possibility.

However, one thing I won't stand for is any harpy bullshite tonight. I excuse myself from the table beckoning Hermione as I head to foyer. Looking her straight in the eye, I ask if Ginny has a problem with Seana. Hermione looks me right back in the eye informing me that Ginny is still in love with me.

"Really?" I acidly reply. "The world famous harpy suddenly wants Harry Potter, not some other _opportunity, _on top of her now. That ain't happening. Ginny can forget Harry Potter. I'm with Seana, and somewhere down the line, I'm going to marry Seana. Case closed. Next victim."

:Don't bite my head off Harry. You asked, I answered."

I'm seething now. "Don't feed into this Ginny thing Hermione. Stay out of it. It's over between Ginny and me. If she can't deal with that, she isn't welcome in my home.

Hermione gets pissed. "Don't speak to me like that."

"Okay fine. Let's not talk about the slag at all."

By this time, the other half of Dramione has come to the foyer. He takes one look at Hermione and starts to go off the rails. "What the fuck, Potter?"

I explain to Draco about Ginny's apparent dislike of Seana. Draco goes all ghost (better ghost than Veela) on me and walks over to hug his witch. I head back to the dining room. As I walk, I'm thinking. It must be hard on Hermione to be in the middle of a dispute between two of her best friends. Well, Hermione can do what she needs to do and Ginny can go fuck herself.

I sit back down at the table but my appetite is gone. I smile at Seana and ask if she wants dessert. She winks, gets up from the table to whisper in my ear, just you. It's time for this show to be over.

"Dessert time. Everybody eat up. It's almost time for you to go."

The wizards do some low key chuckling. Ginny goes so far past red that she is onto another color. Too bad. So sad.

Draco and Hermione come back into the dining room. They sit down for dessert. Hermione looks like she feels better. Hopefully, Draco told her she needs to step back because I've made my choice. Hopefully.

When dessert is finished, we go back to the living room to have last drinks.

/*/

Dudley and Romilda are leaving a little early. I can understand that. Nothing like being engaged and being alone with your witch. Of course, Petunia is leaving with them. I invite her to visit anytime. She thanks me and hugs me. While she is hugging me, she whispers how sorry she is for everything. I whisper back that we won't be looking back. We'll only look forward. Aunt Petunia starts to say something about Vernon, but Dudley takes her arm and guides her to the door. Before they step out, I give Aunt Petunia the number to my mobile phone. She gives the best grin I've ever seen on her face. Come to think of it, it's the only grin I've seen on her face. That grin was so unexpected, but, it was a good grin.

Hermione comes up and hugs me softly apologizing for earlier. I hug her back and tell her she never need apologize to me about anything. She smiles. With that smile, it seems whatever tension that had been lurking about the room, broke.

By ones and two's, the group began to disperse calling their good-byes to everyone else.

I notice Ginny coming my way. Good. I want to get any conversation between she and I over and done.

I ask Hermione if she and I can have a quick conversation about my Merlin situation up in my study. I tell her I'll be there in five minutes because that's about all the time I'm willing to spend on Ginny Weasley.

Draco must have seen Ginny approaching me because he goes to engage Seana and Blaise in conversation. I appreciate his gesture, but it isn't necessary. It's not like I'm going to throw Ginny's leg over my shoulder and shag her against the wall. Please! Blaise can find out on his own what he's gotten into. As far as Seana is concerned, she is my witch. I will tell her exactly what is going on the first chance I get.

Ginny comes up to me, stands directly in front of me and demands, yes, demands that I tell her what is going on. In my heart of hearts, I believe this is a ploy. Ginny knows right well what's going on. I'm with Seana. Period. The end. If she is trying to wind either me or Seana up, it's not going to work.

Innocently, I ask. "Going on where?"

Ginny let loose in a low growl. "What are you trying to pull? We are supposed to be on a trial separation. Have I moved on?"

I answer with a straight face. "Nothing, in your mind, and yes. In that order. Is that is clear enough for you?"

Ginny turns Weasley red, tells me it's my loss and yells for Blaise to come on. Blaise looks away from his conversation to tell her he'd be there in a minute. Ginny yells, now Blaise.

Rich, Italian, pureblood git Blaise looks back over at Ginny and responds with elegant cheek in four words. I'll catch up. Having said that, he turns back to his conversation with Seana and Draco. With a snarl, Ginny steps into the floo. Bad night all around for Ginevra Weasley. I high five myself.

I saunter, yes, saunter over to my witch, kiss her nose and tell her Hermione has some information for me up in the study. Seana gives me one of her brilliant smiles. Draco and Blaise say they will keep her company. Hermione here I come.

/*/

Hermione really didn't have much more for me than we already knew. She has put out feelers to the Legend Master and is hoping to hear from him soon. Hermione has also set an appointment with Minerva McGonagall being convinced the Hogwart's Headmistress might be able to shed some light on this as well.

"Sounds promising love. I'll be waiting for news."

Hermione heads toward the door. However, before she can leave, I grab her hand. With a questioning look she wants to know what's wrong. I tell her about my conversation with Ginny. She gets such a sad look on her face. I have to remind her sometimes things just don't work out.

She nods, but it is a dismal nod. You'd have to see it to know what I mean.

"Who would know this better than you Hermione? You and Ron tried, but it didn't work out."

She nods again. "I know Harry. I just hoped…"

"You're living in the past. Stop hoping. It's over with Ginny. I'm with Seana."

For the third time, Hermione nods before walking out of the room.

I go back downstairs to bid my friends goodnight. For reasons known only to himself, Blaise walks over, shakes my hand, pats me on the back and heads for the floo calling out goodnight before stepping through. Dramione call out goodnight as well as they head to the floo.

/*/

The house is quiet. It's just me and Seana. I get us both a drink then pull Seana down on the couch beside me. It's time to start a conversation.

After a few sips, I put our glasses on the table and turn Seana so she is facing me. Looking into her eyes, I tell her how I feel. "You, Seana Finnigan, are the witch for me."

"And you, Harry Potter, are the wizard for me." Seana snuggles into my arms.

And, I begin. I start to explain about Ginny, but Seana stops me. In a very soft voice she advises me she is neither deaf nor blind nor stupid. "I'm aware of most of what is going on."

I interject. "Not _is _sweetheart, _was._ What _was_ going on. Ginny and I have been through for a while now. Ginny wanted to explore, but wanted me to wait in case other things didn't work out. I told her to her face in no uncertain terms I would not be waiting. Ginny was convinced I would be waiting."

Gazing straight ahead, Seana let out a soft sigh.

I took hold of her hand and looked deep into her eyes. "Maybe I would have been waiting. Who knows? But, when I met you, Ginny became history."

Seana reached up to stroke my face. "Well Potter, if you were waiting, you aren't anymore because I'm in your life to stay."

Not to be insensitive at a moment like this, but as soon as Seana said that, my soft, small dick became big and hard. I grabbed my witch and smothered her with kisses. "Spend the night with me love. I'm definitely looking forward to the dessert you promised me."

She had a cheeky response. "I'll stay. I'm in the mood to give you all the dessert you can handle."

As we run upstairs to the _dessert _room, which is known in other households as the bedroom, I grinned.

It had been a perfectly lovely Tuesday, and it was about to get sweeter.

Nothing personal Notabeetle, but I'm glad you weren't here.

See you next Tuesday, 7:00 pm sharp.


	5. Woman Down

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language and some soft sex scenes. **

**Previously on; Merlin Made Me Do It: A Week Without Notabeetle**

I interject. "Not _is _sweetheart, _was._ What _was_ going on. Ginny and I have been through for a while now. Ginny wanted to explore, but wanted me to wait in case other things didn't work out. I told her to her face in no uncertain terms I would not be waiting. Ginny was convinced I would be waiting."

Gazing straight ahead, Seana let out a soft sigh.

I took hold of her hand and looked deep into her eyes. "Maybe I would have been waiting. Who knows? But, when I met you, Ginny became history."

Seana reached up to stroke my face. "Well Potter, if you were waiting, you aren't anymore because I'm in your life to stay."

Not to be insensitive at a moment like this, but as soon as Seana said that, my soft, small dick became big and hard. I grabbed my witch and smothered her with kisses. "Spend the night with me love. I'm definitely looking forward to the dessert you promised me."

She had a cheeky response. "I'll stay. I'm in the mood to give you all the dessert you can handle."

As we run upstairs to the _dessert _room, which is known in other households as the bedroom, I grinned.

It had been a perfectly lovely Tuesday, and it was about to get sweeter.

Nothing personal Notabeetle, but I'm glad you weren't here.

See you next Tuesday, 7:00 pm sharp.

**/**

**/**

**I.M. Notabeetle has had to extend the stay with his family. No meeting for Harry again this week. Harry is itching to get on with his book project, but cannot do it alone. What's a budding author to do? Not to worry. Fate intervenes in more ways than one to keep Harry busy. Harry centric, but nods to Dramione. Fluff/Humor/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

A/N: From time to time, we will cross from fan fiction to fandom and back. Don't be alarmed. It's all good. (That's a muggle saying).

**Chapter 5: Woman Down **

_**Now we begin: Monday**_

Another Monday. For a second week in a row, I.M. and I will not be meeting. No, we haven't had a falling out. He owled to apologize, and inform me he has had to extend his stay. He didn't want to go into specifics, but from what I could glean from his owl, the situation revolves around some ancient family tradition. I.M. being the eldest son is responsible for sorting everything out.

I think to myself, sounds serious. I.M., take care of yourself. I did owl him back to tell him I am available if he needs the help of a good auror, or, a good friend.

The owl returned with the message. _I'll keep that in mind Harry. Cheers._

Even though I.M. will not be around this week, I do plan on putting some thoughts on parchment. That way we won't be so far behind when he gets back.

I am on holiday leave from work this week. Seana and I have planned a little getaway to Ireland for later in the week. I.M.'s absence also frees me up to concentrate on the things going on in my life while keeping up with my notes as well.

I'm being inundated. Dudley is getting married. I need to get things ready for the trip to Ireland. My relationship with Seana is heating up. I want to make amends with Ginny. Draco and Dudley want assistance setting up their Muggle/Wizard marketing venture. Aunt Petunia wants to be part of my life, and last but not least, Merlin keeps visiting me.

All this is going on even as I try to decide if it too soon to ask Seana to marry me. Be that as it may. I intend to ask Mr. and Mrs. Finnigan for Seana's hand. Even if I don't ask her to marry me right away, I'll have the blessing of her family…..or not. I really do have a lot on my personal plate.

/*/

My mind had completely drifted. Coming out of my reverie, I decide to call and see how Aunt Petunia is getting along. I pull out my mobile and dial the number, but Aunt Petunia's phone just rings. In fact, I let it ring six times before hanging up. Maybe she is out in the yard gardening, or maybe she has gone to the shops. I make a mental note to try back later.

Nigel makes cheese eggs, toast and fried potatoes for breakfast. I eat heartily then settle down with a nice cup of breakfast tea. When I am on holiday from work, I seem to become something of a prat. It is 11:00 am and I am only just eating breakfast. Breakfast at 11:00 am, I am living like a muggle movie actor.

Speaking of living like a movie actor. People have often remarked how much I resemble British actor Doniel Redcliffe. Personally, I think I'm sexier, much more handsome, and a lot taller than Redcliffe. I laugh to myself. Dream on Potter. Actually, I'm happy with who I am. Seana is happy with who I am. My friends are happy with who I am. What else is there? Who needs to be a movie actor?

/*/

For some unknown reason, it is bothering me that I couldn't reach Aunt Petunia. I get up from the table to get the mobile. It is no longer a matter of wanting to speak with my aunt. I feel I need to speak with her so I dial her number once again. This time, someone picks up on the first ring. They are speaking gibberish. I can't understand what is being said. Although the hairs on the back of my neck are standing up, I remain calm.

Speaking clearly into the phone, I ask again to speak to my aunt. The voice on the other end is still speaking gibberish, but I think I hear the word help. My mind is racing. Has something happened to my aunt?

"Aunt Petunia, is it you? This is Harry. I'm sending help. Just hold on."

Force of habit makes me leave the phone connection open while I run upstairs to get the coin. The coin is based on the same principle as the one Dumbledore's Army used. It is covered by a Protean Charm and has the ability to connect two people be they muggle or wizard. Because I cannot owl, floo, or, send him a patronus, I have given Dudley a coin for emergency situations. I rush back downstairs with the coin. I have to hang up my phone before sending Dudley a message, otherwise the line will be engaged when he tries to call. I tell the person on the other end I have to disconnect but I am getting help.

The standard message this coin sends to Dudley is, call my mobile immediately. I've only had to use the coin once, and that was the time Dudley disappeared. In reality, Dudley had gone off with some muggle woman, but hadn't let anyone know where he was going. He was so busted when the coin heated up in his pocket. After that little interlude, I put serious thought into charming a coin that would shout, but never carried through on the idea.

As soon as I disconnect the call, I use the coin to send the message to Dudley. Without waiting for a response, I apparate directly into Arabella Figg's house nearly scaring the poor dear to death. My bad. Hurriedly, I explain why I am there, and apologize for the intrusion. Mrs. Figg shrugs off my apology. Anything for me. I'm just that good.

At that exact moment, my phone rings. It's Dudley. I tell him what I know, and explain, I am a few doors down from his house and he should get to his mums house as quickly as possible. In a trembling voice, Dudley asks me not to hurt Vernon before hanging up.

_What? Dudley, what? _

He had disconnected. Don't hurt Vernon? What the fuck does that even mean? I might not say it to Dudley, but if it all comes down to choices, I will hurt Vernon. And, I will hurt him without thought.

Hurrying down the street, I reach 4 Privet Drive in a matter of minutes. I knock on the front door. No answer. I knock some more. No one answers. I think I can hear something or someone moving around. At that point, I am not willing to let propriety stand in the way of me getting inside, so I discreetly point my wand and utter an alohomora. The spell worked like magic and the door slowly glides open.

"Oi. Aunt Petunia. It's Harry."

At first glance, I don't see anything. But, as I walk further into the house, I see my aunt lying in a pool of blood. Just as I am rushing toward her, someone comes up behind me.

My wand is at the ready in the blink of an eye. Turns out, it's Dudley. He's very lucky because he was one second away from being stunned.

We both rush over to my aunt who appears to be hurt badly.

Dudley is calling out. "Mum, mum. Please open your eyes."

I yell at Dudley to call a muggle ambulance, but he doesn't move. He is still holding his mum asking her to open her eyes. I frantically dial 911 to reach emergency services. I describe what's going on and they promise to have an ambulance there straightaway.

I go to the kitchen to get a wet cloth to try and wipe some of the blood from her Petunia's face. By this time, Dudley is openly weeping. I keep my eyes focused on my aunt, because muggle or wizard, no man wants to be seen crying in the presence of another man.

My aunt hasn't opened her eyes yet, and as soon as I wipe away the blood, it reappears. I'm really concerned. Finally, the medis show up. They have to stabilize Aunt Petunia before they can move her. It takes precious minutes until they get her to that point.

Finally, they have her in the ambulance. Dudley gets in with her. Then they are gone.

/*/

Phew. Not only am I knackered, but I'm freaking angry as well. As much of a bitch Aunt Petunia has been, I don't want to see her this way. I don't want to see anyone this way.

I send a patronus to Michael, Anthony, Ron and Megan to meet me at Privet Drive reminding them this is a muggle neighborhood. I don't want any muck ups. I tell them to floo into Mrs. Figg's house. I know this is a muggle case, but, that will not stop me from having my team investigate discreetly.

As I sit waiting for my team to get here, I remember Dudley asking me not to hurt Vernon. Does that mean Dudley suspects his own father of doing this horrendous thing? Why would Dudley even think that? What is it that Dudley hasn't told me?

The auror in me comes out. I begin to look around the house to see if I can discern anything suspicious. I discover a blood trail and follow it upstairs. The trail ends in the bedroom where I discover a large pool of blood on the floor, and splatters of blood along the wall. It appears the attack on Aunt Petunia started in this bedroom. I wonder how Aunt Petunia could have gotten down the stairs by herself.

I hear my team come through the front door. Ron calls out, oi, Harry. I call down that I am upstairs. I start down the stairs before they can come up. My team is careful, but I want to make sure they don't ruin any evidence the muggle police will need.

I explain everything I know to my team, starting with my first call to my aunt. I ask that they discreetly look around, make memory notations, but touch nothing. They all nod their understanding.

I send a patronus to Seana, Draco and Hermione to let them know where I am. Although, I know that all three carry mobile phones, I feel in this instance, a multiple patronus will be quicker.

/*/

Within thirty minutes, me and the team are done going through the house. The team has already gone back to Mrs. Figg's house to floo back to the ministry when my mobile rings. It is a very upset Dudley on the line. He tells me, it is still touch and go with Aunt Petunia. He goes on to tell me, my aunt had received several severe blows to the head. One of which, could be life threatening.

"_They can't tell me for sure if she'll live. Harry." _He cried.

What could I say? My cousin was crying to me about his mum. I felt helpless, but I offered my support. I tell Dudley I will check back with him later. I also give him good wishes for his mums speedy recovery.

_Call if you need me, Dudley. _

I didn't want to push him, but I did want to follow up on this Vernon thing.

_Dudley. Does your father know? Have you been in contact with him? _

Dudley answered no to both questions. Then he went silent. He wasn't going to elaborate on anything. For now, I just let it go. I do remind him to call Romilda so she can be there with him. He said he would. I told him I'd come by the hospital in the morning. By the end of our conversation, I was at Mrs. Figg's. It took me only minutes to apparate home.

/*/

Seana is waiting for me when I get home. Thank Merlin. She wraps her arms around me and pulls me into a hug, murmuring condolences for my aunt. I need this. Seana lets me go and goes to make us a drink. A drink is another thing I need. Being with my witch is heaven. Good thing, because, so far, today has been hell.

Seana and I snuggle up on the couch as we sip our drinks. I am sitting there with my eyes closed enjoying her fingers in my hair. It's quiet and we are enjoying the silence. Then we hear the floo. Neither me nor Seana bother to get up from the couch. Whomever it is, will find us.

/*/

A few minutes later, Hermione and Lucia walk into the living room. My three favorite witches greet each other. Both Hermione and Lucia pull me into a hug. They have come to offer their sentiments, and inquire if it's appropriate for them to go to the hospital to be with Dudley.

Knowing the state my cousin is in, I suggest they wait until tomorrow and tag along with me. They agree. I want us as a group to send flowers or a plant to my aunt. The mood is somber but relaxed. I believe we are all reflecting on the fact that a woman has been attacked in her own home.

Twenty minutes later, Draco and Blaise stop by. They offer their sentiments and agree we should send something to show Dudley our support.

I look around the room and think to myself. I am so glad these wizards and witches are my friends. I couldn't ask for better. Even though they know my early history with the Dursleys, no one has made a negative remark or asked an imprudent question. I realize these guys will always be there for me and each other.

/*/

Hermione separates from the others and asks that we speak privately. It's like a spy story and we are sneaking off to do some spying. With everybody in the living room, we can have a private conversation in the kitchen. The first thing Hermione does is grab me by my arm.

"Ouch Hermione," I grumble, being overly dramatic. "That hurts."

My best sister laughs and calls me a git.

I am a git, but, now I'm a git with a half broken arm. Hermione is one of my best friends, but please witch, give it a rest. Whatever.

Now she's whispering. I whisper back. "Why are we whispering?"

This time, she smacks me on the arm. What's with Hermione and the violence? She used to be such a nice girl. She probably learned the violence from Draco.

Hermione reaches into her cute little purse with the extendable charm. After a lot of searching and grumbling, she pulls out an ancient looking book. She looks around the kitchen. I guess she's checking to make sure the spies are not being spied upon. You never know with Hermione.

Hesitantly, she hands me the book while quietly admonishing me not to let anyone else see it. Sweet Salizar. This is now bordering on creepy. Just to keep the peace, I agree not to let anyone else see what I haven't even seen yet.

The book is titled, _In Muneris Of Vir_. Hermione states, roughly translated, the title means, _In Service Of Man. _It is a history of those whom Merlin has chosen to advise. Now my curiosity is peaked. Quickly, I skim through the book noticing several of those whom Merlin has advised lived in this century. Surprisingly, Merlin has advised wizards and witches of little note, as well as, well known people. I also notice there are familiar surnames listed.

To me, that's a real point of interest because two of the surnames jump right out at me. Finnyegan and Notabete are the two names.

"Look at this Hermione. Even though these names are spelled a bit differently, wouldn't it be amazing if Notabeetle, Seana and I are tied together by history?"

"I've looked over the book, and I was thinking the same thing." Hermione replied sagely.

"Stranger things have happened. After all, who would have thought a boy from a cupboard under the stairs would conquer the most evil dark wizard of the last century, or, Merlin would choose to mentor that same man. It looks to be a very interesting book."

Hermione, who has suddenly gone quiet, has the look of someone who has just found a closet full of gold.

"What are you thinking?"

She makes a noncommittal reply, but I can almost see her brain working. The woman is fierce when she gets hold to an idea. Then she makes a surprising exclamation. "I think I know what's happening Harry."

"Great Hermione. That makes one of us. May I borrow the book?"

She agrees to lend me the book, but I almost have to make a blood oath.

By the time Hermione reaches her fourth edict, I'm annoyed. "Hermione. I told you I would take care of the damn book. You're either going to trust me with it, or, take it back."

"For fucks sake Harry. I didn't mean anything. It's a rare book and I don't want anything to happen to it."

"Duly noted. I'll be sure not to ruin it. In fact, I'll put it inside my locked and warded box in the study."

Hermione pats me on the back as if to say good boy. I let it pass. Knowing Hermione, we could go back and forth all night if I keep responding. I suggest we go back in the living room, but she holds me back. Again with the whispering. "Legend Master Pierre is going to meet with me next week."

"I've heard the Legend Master is a recluse who doesn't give interviews. Well done Miss Granger. You are one amazing witch."

Hermione starts blushing all over the place. Even her ears get red. I know she is proud of herself. She then adds another surprising tidbit. "Here's the best part Harry. The Legend Master has asked if you would meet with him as well."

"Me?" I'm surprised but ecstatic. Meeting with any Legend Master is an honor not easily bestowed. Jubilantly, I agree to the meeting then pull her into a tight hug. "You are so amazing." I exclaim in a stage whisper.

Hermione smiles brightly. "I know that Harry. Now stop being a git because this is serious."

Pulling a pained expression on my face, I remind her I realize the seriousness because it's actually about me."

This time, Hermione gives me a shove. I catch her completely off guard when I give her a light shove back.

"Harry!" She squeals.

I laugh, but hurry my arse back to the living room where there are witnesses.

/*/

Draco has questions. "Why were you and Potter in the kitchen for so long? Should I be worried?"

Before Hermione can answer, I offer the blond prat a bit of snark. "I was asking her to marry me seeing as you won't make an honest woman out of her."

Everybody laughs….. Except Hermione whom I've embarrassed…. And Draco whom I've challenged.

I've embarrassed his witch. Draco responds with a bit of snark of his own. "Watch it Mr. would be author. Go see to your own witch. Hermione and I have formed Dramione, which everyone, except you, knows is forever."

Seana pipes up. "Hello. I can hear you."

Everybody laughs again.

Hermione just rolls her eyes.

/*/

When the laughter subsides, I ask if anyone has heard from Dudley or Romilda? Nobody had. Just as the last words leave my mouth, my phone rings. It's Dudley reporting on Aunt Petunia's progress.

I put Dudley on the speaker because we are all concerned and want to hear the update. Dudley definitely sounds better as he tells us Aunt Petunia is stable and resting comfortably. Standard muggle terms, but the fact she is still breathing means she is on the road to recovery.

Dudley remarks on how much support Romilda has been. To our surprise, he makes a little joke. _I think I'll marry her._

We all burst out laughing. Yup. Aunt Petunia must be doing better if Dudley is joking around.

Dudley thanks everyone for the flowers sent to his mum then relates what we came to call, the flowers story. A doctor had been checking on Aunt Petunia, but turned around to confer with a colleague. When he turned back, there was a massive bouquet of exotic flowers sitting on the bedside chest. The doctor looked around the room as though he had missed something. Dudley shared how he had to make the obligatory cough to keep from laughing.

An embarrassed Blaise owns up. "Oops. I wasn't thinking. I sent Nigel with the flowers."

Lucia cuffed Blaise upside the head. "My brilliant wizard. So much for the Statute of Secrecy. We'll all end up in holding cells."

Blaise had the decency to look embarrassed. Hermione and Draco laughed the hardest at the look on Blaise's face.

Dudley mentioned that he and Romilda were leaving for his flat in London. We all promised to see them at the hospital in the morning. After the call, we all let out a collective sigh of relief.

As It was nearing dinner time, we agreed to meet at the hospital by 10:00 am. With that, everybody except Seana headed for their respective homes.

/*/

Nigel prepared salmon in cream sauce with roasted potatoes and sprouts for Seana and me. It was delicious. After dinner, we talked a little about our anticipated trip. Seana is happy that I'm going to meet her parents. That makes one of us. I'm the git who is going to ask for their blessings. I'm a tad bit nervous.

She and I snog for a bit, but Seana senses how tired I am and gets up to leave. I pull her back down.

"Harry, we have the rest of our lives to be together. Tonight I want you to get some rest."

The boss has spoken. I guess I'll be getting some rest…alone. Seana hugs me, kisses me, then heads for the floo.

"I love you." I call out after she's gone.

A few minutes later, an owl is tapping on my window. It's from Seana. The message reads:

_I heard that and I love you too._

Laughing, I head up to bed. My witch loves me. That's good, but I was going to marry her regardless.

/**/

Tuesday morning, I open my eyes and the first thought is about Aunt Petunia. Is she okay? Closely behind that, I wonder who hurt her. My mind is in flux. I am thinking that the time without I.M. has been shite. The man cancels our meetings, leaves town, and all hell breaks loose.

"Come home I.M. Come home now." I whine. I've gone from Auror to whiner. Who knew?

Back to reality. It's already 8:30. I'd better get my lazy arse out of bed if I'm meeting Dudley at 10:00. I stretch my 5'6" frame as far as it will go. Yes, that stretch definitely made me feel better. I now feel like I am 5'6".1.

Yawning, I go prepare for the day. My preparations include flossing. I'm fairly certain if Hermione is in a mood, she'll comment that my teeth don't look right. Did you floss today? Am I a grown wizard, or not? Shunting thoughts of Hermione and my mouth aside, I get dressed. Today, the boy wizard will wear khakis with a tan shirt and very clean trainers. I might even comb my hair.

I have a quick breakfast because I want to get in touch with Michael to see if anyone on the team uncovered anything about my aunt's situation. I say situation because the word beating just doesn't sit right with me. Actually, just thinking about someone hitting a woman, or a witch, never mind beating her half to death, infuriates me. Whomever the perpetrator, or, perpetrators may be, they will have to deal with one pissed off wizard as well as one pissed off muggle.

/*/

It's now 9:00 am. Dudley should be up and about. I get my phone so I can call him. As I dial Dudley, Uncle Vernon crosses my mind. Where the hell is he? Why isn't he at the hospital? Is he lying somewhere injured?

Just then, Dudley picks up.

_Good morning,_

For a moment, Dudley doesn't say anything. I call his name.

_Dudley? What's going on? _

Finally, he responds.

_My father has been arrested. The constables picked him up late last night. _

I'm sputtering.

_For what? What the fuck Dudley? Are you telling me that the police think Uncle Vernon beat Aunt Petunia like that? _

_The police don't think it. They know it. Mum woke up for a bit last night and asked for me. I hurried back over to the hospital and she gave me full details. She told me my father tried to kill her because she chooses to be part of my life, your life and part of the magical world as well. _

No fucking way. I know Vernon is a giant arsehole, but to do this. It's unthinkable. Then I remember how Vernon had treated me. How he made my aunt and cousin treat me. How he turned his wife against her sister. All because of magic. Everything because of magic. It's believable. I also remember what Dudley said to me about not hurting his father.

_Has your father hurt your mum before? _

Silence again.

_Dudley! What the fuck man? You knew your father hurt your mum before? _

At this point, I'm foaming at the mouth. I don't want it to sound like I'm blaming Dudley. But, shite.

_I'm coming over. Open the floo. (_Dudleyhas an emergency only floo authorized by the ministry.)

_Alright._

I disconnect the call.

By this time, I must look like a crazy man because I have been dragging my hands back and forth through my already messy, black hair. I go to the floo, throw the powder in and shout. "Dudley's flat."

I'm there in a second.

/*/

Dudley is sitting in a chair in the living room looking despondent.

"Tell me everything." I snarl. "Start at the beginning."

Dudley looks at me and begins the tale. Long story short. Vernon jumped on Aunt Petunia as soon as she got back from the get-together I'd thrown for him and Romilda. Vernon had pushed her around, knocked her down and split her lip. My aunt hadn't wanted to tell Dudley but he'd seen the bruises. Crying, she told him the entire story. He and Vernon had a fist fight when he confronted his father. Dudley tells me he beat Vernon almost into unconsciousness. Vernon told him and Aunt Petunia they could take magic and shove it up their arses because they would never see him again.

Dudley was almost whimpering as he blamed himself for his mum's beating. I stretch out my hand to comfort my cousin, but he pulls away.

"Don't try to comfort me Harry, I don't deserve it. My mum was attacked and my father did it. I've lived with that blighter all my life. I should have known he wouldn't let go that easily."

This isn't getting us anywhere. "What's done is done. We just have to make sure Vernon will never be able to do this again."

Wiping his wet eyes, Dudley vows that his father will never hurt his mother again. I throw my arm around his neck and tell him it's time to get to the hospital.

Our conversation might be over, but I still want to know why Dudley asked me not to hurt his father. I know it's his father to love, but hitting and beating a woman, even Dudley wouldn't have been able to keep me off Vernon if I had caught him first. I can't imagine what Dudley was thinking.

/*/

We arrive to find that Aunt Petunia has taken a turn for the worse. The doctor speaks privately to Dudley as I sit with my aunt. She is not awake, but I hold her hand anyway. When Dudley comes back into the room, he is full out crying.

"What? What's going on?"

After Dudley composes himself, he tells me his mum has a moderate, traumatic brain injury. They have to operate immediately to remove the excess fluid on her brain. The doctor has explained that it is a fairly basic procedure, but with anything pertaining to the brain, there could be complications. Dudley had already signed the forms. The operating staff will soon be there to take my aunt to the operating room.

I step outside the hospital room to call Romilda and Seana and quickly fill each one in on what's going on. They both say they will be there within the next fifteen minutes. I ask Romilda to come be with Dudley, and tell Seana she should remain at work. I will see her later.

Romilda apparates to a point close to the muggle hospital and arrives within fifteen minutes. I'm glad she is here because Dudley needs his fiancée more than he needs a cousin.

By the time I get back to the room, Aunt Petunia is already on her way to surgery. I really don't want to intrude on Romilda and Dudley's time together, so I hug each of them in turn telling Dudley I'll check back later. I say a quick goodbye and make my exit.

/*/

When I reach home, I have two owls waiting. Impatiently waiting, I might add. The first message is from Michael who informs me the muggle police are aware of what Vernon has done. He is locked up and will go before a judge on Friday. I give the owl a bit of biscuit and send a thank you to Michael.

The next owl is from Arabella Figg. She is checking on the welfare of my aunt, severely lambasting Uncle Vernon as well.

I give the owl a bit of food and send it on it's way. I then use my mobile to get the number for Mrs. Figg. After I have secured her number from information services, I call her with an update on my aunt's condition. In one breath Mrs. Figg thinks my aunt got what was coming to her. In the next breath, she apologizes and tells me no one deserves that. I really have to agree. No person deserves to be attacked, especially in her own home by her own husband.

I did have one rather mean thought that passed rather quickly, but did resonate in my brain. _She should have been nicer to me_. It was a thought I'd never say that out loud.

It's after 2:00 p m, and my stomach is growling like a frightened kneazle. I fix myself a quick lunch consisting of tea and a roast beef sandwich. I'm hungrier than I thought because the sandwich is gone in two bites.

It's already been an extremely long day. However, I still need to check back with Dudley as well as check over my book notes. I figure, if I start checking my notes, I'll get all caught up in it and not want to go back to the hospital. I decide to check on Aunt Petunia and Dudley first.

/*/

I apparate to the apparition area closest to the hospital and walk from there. As I'm walking, I pass a jewelry store where the amazing jewelry display calls out to me. Come in Harry Potter to look over our selection of engagement rings. Immediately, a little voice in my head shouts, stop, buy nothing. You have no taste.

LOL. You know and I know that the jewelry store didn't really call out to me. I'm just being a prat.

The store really does have a wonderful selection of rings. But, as my mind so aptly deduced, I shouldn't purchase anything because all my taste is in my mouth. The ring I'd choose would probably be hideous. Anyway, Hermione helped Dudley. She can help me.

With that settled, I continue on to the hospital where Dudley meets me at the door to Aunt Petunia's room. The surgery appears to have been a success. The operation has relieved the pressure on her brain. He further informs me they had to place a line in her head to facilitate the draining of excess fluids.

A line in her head? I don't even know what that means. I stand there thanking Merlin I'm magical.

Dudley explains how the fluids had built up in her brain and had to be released. If the fluids weren't released, Aunt Petunia could have had either a massive stroke or suffered permanent brain damage. Dudley looks like a man who just escaped execution as he finishes up by telling me the doctors think the operation went well. They have high hopes for his mums speedy recovery. I slap him on the back and congratulate him. In return, he gives me a half smile. At this point, if a half smile is all he can give, it's a half smile I'll take.

Romilda comes out of the hospital room and greets me with a relieved smile. She tells me I can go in if I want, which I do.

Bandages cover the top of my aunts head. There are tubes sticking out everywhere. It isn't a pretty sight. In fact, it's a sight I'd rather not see. But, I pull up my big boy boxers and step over to the bed. Aunt Petunia's eyes are closed, so I'm not sure if she can hear me when I ask her to stay strong.

Then I get a positive sign. Aunt Petunia reaches out and squeezes my arm. It is a very gentle squeeze, but a squeeze nonetheless. I reach over to pat the back of her hand. I really can't bring myself to do more than pat her hand…. yet. Even though she has willingly come back into my life and is trying to make amends, it is still hard for me to show her overt love. I think my aunt is reaping what she has sown.I guess I can consider she and I as being on level ground. From here, we can begin to mend our relationship. I pat her hand once more then leave the room.

/*/

In the hallway, I find Draco , Hermione, Blaise, Ron, Michael (Michael? Shouldn't he be somewhere leading my team?), Lucia, Theo, Seamus and Dean. They all got together as a group to come and support Dudley. Nice.

I spot Seana and Luna coming towards us. Yup. I see my witch. I'm smiling now. Seana gives me a hug and a quick kiss. Even though I asked Seana to remain at work, I'm glad she didn't listen to me. She should be here…. with me, with us.

Everybody is gathered around Dudley offering their support and well wishes as he explains what he has already explained to me. It's a little hard for these wizards to understand. They are used to healing by potions or spells. Operations, lines and swelling on the brain are foreign terms to them, but they get the overall picture. Bottom line, they are happy for Dudley because his mum is doing better.

Have I mentioned that I love this group of people?

I know I have to take back all the bad things I have been thinking about Romilda. She is, and has been, right there by Dudley's side. Exactly where she's supposed to be. I have to give props where they are due. Romilda has gone up several notches in my book.

I pull Dudley aside to tell him he should go home for a bit to get cleaned up and get some rest.

"Romilda was just telling me the same thing."

"Go say bye to your mum. Then do what Romilda suggested."

Before I can say anything else. Dudley has me in a bear hug. "Thanks Harry."

"No problem."

Dudley may be pleased with me now, but, there is a conversation he and I still need to have. But, it's a conversation for another day. All of the friends who had come to the hospital are gone. It's just Dudley, Romilda, Seana and I. I grab Seana by the hand.

"Seana and I are leaving. We'll probably see you later."

"Romilda and I are leaving in a bit as well. I just want to see mum off to sleep before we leave."

Seana and I head for the exit waving goodbye as we go. As soon as we find a private spot, we apparate back to my house.

/*/

When we get to the house, I pull Seana into a very tight hug. I have missed my witch. She must have missed me as well because she folds into me like I'm cake batter.

Neither of us has repeated those three little words again. Tonight, I feel like it is the right time to remind my witch she is mine. I take Seana's face in my hands, and look directly into her eyes. "I'm saying this directly to your face. Not to your back as you are going through the floo. I love you Seana Finnigan, and, I am in love with you."

For the briefest of seconds, Seana doesn't reply. She finally looks at me with the sweetest look I have ever seen on a witch. "I love you, and, I am in love with you as well, Harry James Potter."

Her lips find mine and we experience a kiss of the highest magnitude. This kiss was so hot I came on myself. My dick actually spit of it's own accord. Standing there in the middle of my living room, right next to my woman and her vagina, a kiss made me cum.

Within five seconds, we are naked on the floor. Seana got between my legs and licked me and sucked me like never before. She was pumping my dick while she was sucking the head. I was on fire. I'm ready to explode. She starts sucking my balls and I'm done. Her mouth has taken me right over the edge.

With her eyes closed, Seana rubs the ejaculate all over her nipples and begins playing with them. She moves one of her hands down between her legs and begins to rub herself while moaning and spreading. My soldier is back rock solid and ready. I flip Seana onto her back.

I don't even wait for her to get prepared,. I bend over and lick across her slit. Then, I am on my knees pushing my dick in as far as it will go. Seana is shouting for more even though I am thrusting as hard and as fast as I can. In a matter of minutes, we both find release. I'm shouting. She's shouting. It was amazing. My orgasm is so intense my body doesn't get back right for five minutes.

After, we lay there in each others arms savoring the magnificent sex we just experienced. We are about to doze off when Seana hastily summons her wand because she had neglected her contraception spell. Naked, we lay entwined on the couch. We do nothing but allow ourselves to experience feelings as we bask in our love for each other.

/*/

We are back dozing when someone tries to step through the floo. However, since Seana and I started having sex, I have made magical adjustments to my floo. Even if the floo isn't locked, with the new adjustments, no one can get through without a two minute delay. The new permissions automatically set themselves when Seana comes over. Go me!

Knowing we are about to have company, Seana gathers her clothes and heads upstairs to the shower. For some reason, she doesn't like either of the downstairs showers. I throw a quick cleaning spell on myself and redress.

Two minutes are up. My floo becomes a free for all. I look up to see I.M. Notabeetle himself step out. I grin as I grab him to shake his hand.

He grins back. "Good to see you Harry."

For a bloke who's been on a secret, ancient, family mission he doesn't look any the worse for wear. I invite I.M. to have a seat and a drink.

"I'll take both the seat and the drink."

Same old, quietly suave Notabeetle. I grab a fire whiskey for us both and sit down. He tells me he has to get back to the family and can't stay long.

I'm a little concerned. I'm not sure why I.M. would interrupt important family business to come see me. I'm about to find out because I.M. has a story to tell. He intimates it is a story which appears to involve him and me.

I find it ironic that it's Tuesday, I'm meeting with I.M., but it's him doing the dictating instead of me. Who knew?

Just as I.M. starts to relate his tale, Seana walks back into the room. She greets I.M. with a warm smile, and he stands to greet her. Seana sits beside me on the couch.

I.M. is looking a little uncomfortable although I can't imagine why. He has met Seana on several occasions.

"Everything ok I.M.?"

I.M. uses his world famous nod. "Smashing."

Oh! Oh! Even the most dense wizard would recognize that response. Perhaps that's why Seana suddenly remembers something she needs to do. She gives me a kiss, smiles at I.M. and heads for the floo. Before she can take two steps, I.M. is up from the chair.

"Please Harry, Seana, I didn't come to intrude."

"Nonsense. You aren't intruding." Say Seana and I at the same time. Notabeetle is having none of it.

"No worries. I'll catch up with you soon Harry."

Before I can say anything more, I.M. heads out leaving Seana and I standing there looking puzzled and wondering what the heck just happened.

Even though he's already left, the only thing I can thin k to say is, I'll see you next Tuesday then I.M.

Still pondering I.M.'s hasty exit, I realize that Tuesdays have become extremely interesting.


	6. Choices

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language and some soft sex scenes. **

**Previously on; Merlin Made Me Do It: Woman Down**

I.M. is looking a little uncomfortable although I can't imagine why. He has met Seana on several occasions.

"Everything ok I.M.?"

I.M. gives his world famous nod. "Smashing."

Oh! Oh! Even the most dense wizard would recognize that response. Perhaps that's why Seana suddenly remembers something she needs to do. She gives me a kiss, smiles at I.M. and heads for the floo. Before she can take two steps, I.M. is up from the chair.

"Please Harry, Seana, I didn't come to intrude."

"Nonsense. You aren't intruding." Say Seana and I at the same time. Notabeetle is having none of it.

"No worries. I'll catch up with you soon Harry."

Before I can say anything more, I.M. heads out leaving Seana and I standing there looking puzzled and wondering what the heck just happened.

Even though he's already left, the only thing I can think to say is, I'll see you next Tuesday then I.M.

Still pondering I.M.'s hasty exit, I realize that Tuesdays have become extremely interesting.

/

/

**I.M. has returned to London, but he and Harry have more in store than a weekly client meeting. **

From time to time, we will cross from fan fiction to fandom and back. Don't be alarmed. It's all good. Harry is way OOC but he's grown up, and the man he is, is not the boy he was. Harry centric with nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy.

**Chapter 6: Choices:**

_**Now we begin: Monday**_

/**/

It's 8:00 am Monday. I'm sitting at my desk, sipping from a bottle of water, reliving the previous week. What a week it was. Like a lot of wizards, I'm not always glad to greet a Monday. But I'm happy to see this Monday. I'll sum up.

/*/

Aunt Petunia is still in the muggle hospital. Although, the doctors have upgraded her condition to improved, she has to remain in hospital for another week. Muggle doctors take a very long time to heal someone. I love magic. Moving on.

Vernon (I do not refer to him as my uncle anymore), went before the Magistrate on Friday. They found him guilty of attempted murder, among other things. The Magistrate sentenced Vernon to 50 years in prison. I don't think Aunt Petunia will have to worry about being attacked anymore. Seana and I were in Ireland, but I flooed back to support Dudley, as well as, let Vernon Dursley see my smiling face as he was taken away. I also put in a word with one of my contacts in muggle law enforcement about Vernon. It wasn't a good word, if you know what I mean. Good, old, Vernon will be wishing for some magic before his 50 years are up. I know this is not the way an upstanding auror should conduct himself, but for Vernon, I made the exception.

Seana and I came back from Ireland on Sunday. We really enjoyed ourselves. It was a lovely time. I was also very happy to have gained the blessings of Mr. and Mrs. Finnigan. They were extremely pleased that a famous war hero wanted to marry their daughter.

They don't know the half of it. Had they refused to give their blessing, I would still have asked Seana to marry me. I love this woman. Nothing will ever change that. Things worked out. As of last Saturday night, Harry Potter is authorized to ask their daughter to marry him. I asked that they refrain from telling anyone (Seamus) because I wanted Seana to be surprised. They heartily agreed.

There was an owl from Hermione waiting when we got back from Ireland (nice going Hermione, the owl looked like he would have been dead if we hadn't arrived in the next hour). It read:

_Harry,_

_Legend Master Pierre will see us next Tuesday at 5:00 pm. The message also stated that Legend Master would like I.M. to accompany us as well. That part puzzled me. I wonder what I.M. has to do with anything? _

_Hermione_

Seana and I had landed back at my house. Seana was tired from the trip and had gone straight home. I was tired myself. After a quick shower, I fell straight into bed, but sleep eluded me. My mind was still working on the upcoming meeting with Legend Master Pierre. I just couldn't fathom how I.M. fit into the equation. I made a mental note to call I.M. sometime today. My last vision before falling asleep had been that of Merlin holding I.M.'s hand.

/*/

I'm sitting at my desk daydreaming, but a visit from Megan snaps me back to the present. This is new. Usually, the only time Megan ventures into my office, is for a team meeting which includes MLE. This morning it appears as though Megan is on a mission. I lean back in my chair.

"What's up?"

Megan stammers a bit before getting to the point. She is interested in I.M.

"Is I.M. single?"

He is single. "Yes, he is Megan."

I smirk a bit. Poor Ginny. An _opportunity_ lost.

I tune back in and realize Megan has asked another question.

"Sorry. My mind wandered for a second. What was the question?"

Megan gives me a funny look but repeats her question. "Do you think he would go out with me?"

My eyebrows must have reached my hairline because Megan starts to blush. Quickly, before I embarrass her any more than I already have, I tell her would probably love to go out with her. I'm just guessing but he'd probably be thrilled. I.M. is a handsome young man who would make a great catch for any witch. Megan is a very attractive, blonde witch who could get any wizard she wants. I.M. could do worse.

Looks like she wants Notabeetle. I advise Megan I will be in contact with I.M. a little later on if she wants me to put in a good word. She gives me a thousand watt smile and tells me that would be incredible. With her fishing expedition done, Megan thanks me and glides out of my office. I don't think her feet are touching the floor.

I'm just projecting here, but it would be nice if Megan and I.M. became a couple. It's love that makes the world go round. Right?

It's 9:30. I decide it's time to contact I.M. I have to invite him to our meeting with Legend Master and, I have to put in a word for Megan. A patronus will be the fastest way. I send out the patronus asking I.M. to either call me on my mobile, or, stop by the office. That done, I check on my ongoing cases.

An hour later as I am returning from a meeting in Madame Undersecretary's office, I see my friend and ghostwriter coming down the hall. I duck into MLE to look for Megan. She's in talking to her nosey, git boss. I don't know how long she'll be in his office so I leave a memo on her desk.

_Megan:_

_Please stop by my office in the next fifteen or twenty minutes. _

_Thanks, _

_Harry. _

That finished, I head to my office.

/*/

I.M. is sitting in a chair patiently waiting for my return. After shaking hands, I sit down at my desk. "Thank you for your patience, but how did you know I wasn't out in the field?"

"I saw you sneaking back down the hall." He replied with a big smirk on his face.

I laughed along with him. "I wasn't sneaking. I was ducking. So there."

We both grin at each other.

He and I catch up a little. He asks about Seana. I ask after his family. It appears something is worrying him. Before I can ask any questions, Megan knocks on the doorframe. I invite her to come in and have a seat.

She smiles at I.M. as she passes. I reintroduce Megan to I.M. They had previously met at one of my parties, but courtesy dictates I introduce them again, especially if she's trying to be his witch.

I don't want to make Megan or I.M. uncomfortable so I begin talking about the book he and I are putting together. After we have been talking for twenty minutes or so, I suggest I.M. take Megan to lunch and hit her up for some of her exploits with me. Megan blushes and I swear to Salizar, I.M. blushes as well.

Yup, made for each other.

He turns to face me. "That's a great idea. How long do you think our meeting will run Harry?"

I look at my wonder wizard watch. "It's 11:10 now. We should be finished by 12:30."

"Great!" Shall we set lunch for 1:00 Megan?"

For someone who is sure she wants to date I.M., Megan is blushing furiously. "That would be lovely I.M. Shall I meet you here in Harry's office?"

Being the upstanding ghostwriter that he is, I.M. takes the high road. "I'll come round your desk and pick you up."

Megan, who is now redder than Ron, agrees. "Brilliant."

She stands, smiles at both of us and heads back to her office.

After she leaves, I.M. gives me a look. "She's a very pretty witch, eh Harry?"

I agree with I.M. that Megan is a lovely witch. "She's single too."

I feel myself going a little red after being so forward. I.M. didn't seem to mind. I'm feeling very smug. I have done my part for love.

/*/

It's time for me to get to the crux of our little meeting, especially if I.M. is going to meet Megan on time.

I start by telling I.M. about my very real visits from Merlin. He purses his lips, but says nothing. Continuing on, I tell him about _In Muneris of Vir_, the book Hermione found. I elaborate by mentioning the familiar surnames I came across while scanning the book. By this time, I.M. looks like he is constipated.

"Are you alright?"

He gestures for me to continue.

I explain, even though I hadn't seen anything which came close to my surname, I had seen one which could be comparable to his surname, and one which could be comparable to Seana's surname.

I.M. starts to say something. I hold my hand up and ask him to let me finish. With brows furrowed and hands clasped, I.M. leans back in the chair staring at the floor.

Continuing on again, I tell I.M. the part which puzzles me most. The part where Legend Master Pierre has asked that he accompany Hermione and I to the meeting. I.M. almost jumps out of his skin. This piece of information has really surprised him. At least I think he is surprised. As I continue to look at him, I discern he looks more relieved than surprised.

I.M. initially says nothing but speaks after several seconds have passed. "There's something I need to disclose to you Harry."

I'm annoyed. I just told this man that the renowned Legend Master Pierre has granted us an audience and he doesn't react. All he can say is, I have to tell you something.

"What, I.M., do you have to tell me that is more important than a visit with fucking Legend Master?"

I.M. pauses for a split second then apprises me of a few facts. "Merlin told you to write the book. I know that. I believe that, Harry. I also know that Merlin has told you to marry Seana."

I start to say something but I.M. stops me.

"Hold on Harry. Let _me _finish."

I acquiesce. How could I not? I.M. can probably take me in a fight. Whatever. I gesture for him to continue.

"What I'm about to tell you may make me seem mad, but it is all true. "It wasn't by accident I became your ghostwriter. It is my duty."

I start to interrupt, but I.M. once again holds his hand up to silence me. "Harry. I am Ilir Merle Nota, eldest son of Daegan, a direct line descendant of Merlin. As the eldest son, it is my honor and duty to assist the person whom Merlin has chosen to mentor. I am duty bound to help. You Harry, are _A Chosen One_."

My mouth must have hit the floor, bounced up and hit the floor again. Daegan? Merlin? Eldest son? What the hell is going on?

I manage to squeak out the most asinine question ever spoken by a supposedly grown wizard. "So, you're not really a ghostwriter?"

I.M. I mean Ilir, bursts into laughter and laughs for a good minute. After his fit of laughter subsides, he has a question for me. "Of everything I have just told you, you want to know if I'm really a ghostwriter? So very Harry. I am a ghostwriter for you only."

I'm sitting at my desk beginning to feel like a ponce. I grab my wand to seal my office door with locking and silencing charms. Then I proceed to give my best imitation of Harry Potter, unhinged. I am so heated, a cauldron could come to boil on my head. I want to hex I.M. or Ilir or whatever the fuck his name is so bad. He'd better be glad we are in the middle of the ministry.

I get right in his face to scream at him, "I invited you into my home. I introduced you to my friends. Fuck! I introduced you to the witch I love. I was beginning to think of you as a friend, a mate. Now, I find out this is some scheme. Some fucking scheme."

Ilir interjects. "Please calm down Harry. I am here for you, "_A Chosen One_. I could not and would not, hurt you, your friends, your family, or your witch. I am here to help guide you through a prediction which was made about your future son. The son of Harry James Potter and Seana Finnigan."

I'm still shouting like a madman. "Bullshite! My son, if we have one, is mine and Seana's business. Nobody else's."

Ignoring my diatribe, I.M. goes on. "Let me just say. Although, my service to you is part of an ancient, family tradition. You have a choice. You can choose to refuse me. Please listen carefully Harry. There is a caveat. If you refuse to accept my service to Merlin, the refusal will negate your position as _A Chosen One_. If you choose to refuse my mandated service, I hope you will at least allow me to remain your ghostwriter and friend."

I'm still worked up. I'm breathing so hard it feels as though my heart is trying to jump out of my chest. I heatedly spit out my response. "Wizards, witches and muggles have been running my life before I was even born. No one and I mean no one will ever do it again. And they will not interfere with any family I may have."

Ilir, I.M. whatever, fixes me with a sad gaze. "This is all supposed to be discussed with Legend Master tomorrow. I just thought I would give a friend a heads up. I apologize Harry. I am fulfilling a duty. I did not mean to hurt or disrespect you."

I can literally feel Ilir's sincerity. Hell. I'm Harry Potter, the Chosen One. I had been ordained to fulfill a duty, a destiny, when I was only a year old. I hadn't been given a choice. _It had to be me._ I understand what Ilir (yes, Ilir) is going through. I get up from my desk and walk over to Ilir. I clap him on the back, grab his arm and shake his hand.

"I might be overreacting. Friends?"

"I might have caused you to overreact. Friends."

So, Ilir and I are back as friends.

Ilir then informs me of certain things. "Once your rejection of my service is validated, you will have to go through the obligatory obliviation process. I will perform the process, and all memories of Merlin's visits and suggestions will be wiped away."

I know I am giving up a great opportunity. But for once, my life is my choice. Just as any son I might have will have a choice. Good, bad or indifferent. All my children will have the right to refuse. The right to choose.

Ilir shares a bit more information. "Everything will be taken care of at the meeting with Legend Master. I will have to stop by the house to pick up _In Muneris of Vir_. That book only _fell _into Hermione's hands for the purpose of helping you."

That's fine with me. It's one less thing to worry about.

It is now coming up on 1:00 pm. I have the feeling Ilir wants to go meet Megan. He gets up from his chair, moves towards me and pulls me into a man hug (It's quick yet satisfying).

On the way out the door, Ilir makes a swirling motion with his hand.

"What was that?"

"It's just a caution. I have to lock your lips against revealing anything to do with the prediction. Tomorrow at 5:00 pm you won't remember a thing about Merlin's visits."

Just as his arse clears my doorway, Ilir makes another revelation. "Hermione will be obliviated as well."

Oh sweet Merlin. Hermione will be _obliviated_. Funny how certain things in life go around to come around.

It is 1:00 pm exactly and I'm hungry.

/*/

After lunch, there is a case involving, yet again, illegal potions ingredients. This time, it doesn't have anything to do with Blaise. Thank Merlin. This time, a dock worker spotted what he knew to be Elven Claw root. Elven Claw root is a dangerous and unstable plant that can cause nasty burns on the skin if not handled correctly. It is a class C, non-tradable item. Therefore it is illegal.

I will be working with Anthony Goldstein on this case. Anthony and I apparate to the docks and are met by the worker who initiated the complaint. He directs us to the plants in question. They are in fact, Elven Claw plants. By the time we arrived, several wizards have already been burned trying to move the cargo. Anthony and I arrest five wizards.

He and I had a good laugh. One of the criminal wizards actually asked a very stupid question. "What gave us away as thieves?"

Anthony got the criminal sorted very quickly. "The burns all up and down your arms you arse."

The criminals were turned over for processing then thrown into holding cells. As they had been caught in the illegal act, they wouldn't have a trial. They would go before the court only to find out their length of imprisonment. Case completed.

/*/

On the way back to my office, I stop by Anthony's desk to congratulate him on a job well done and have a chuckle about the dumb git criminals. I'm just telling Anthony to have his report on my desk by 10:00 am when I see Megan waving me over.

I head over to her desk. Before I even clear the door, she's fawning all over me and thanking me. She has turned a lovely shade of cherry red. This witch is a virtual blushing machine.

Megan is usually, cool, calm and unflappable. Right now, she's so excited I'm afraid she's going to burst. I think I know the reason but I don't want to spoil her surprise. Actually, I don't say anything because I don't want to be wrong. How embarrassing would it be if I make remarks about Ilir but it turns out she's happy because she just got a new kneazle or something. So there I am, holding the tongue that might be wrong when Megan plops down in her chair.

"Ilir is my crush."

Ok. I didn't have to hold my tongue after all. She is happy with Ilir. "Great. Maybe we can have a couples night sometime. We can all go out together."

She blushes even more deeply which I didn't think was possible. I know what I'm talking about regarding blushing. I spent a ton of years around a lot of Weasleys.

"We'll see."

I'm smiling because Megan said, we'll see. By her actions, if Ilir asked her to meet him in the next five seconds, she'd make it to him in four. Ah! Do I smell fodder for the book? I chuckle to myself.

Finally, I get back to my office and see I have several reports to review as well as the report to write up for the arrests and confiscation of illegal material. I get to work. The next time I glance at my wonder wizard watch, it's 7:00 pm. It's time for this boy wonder to be getting home. I tidy up my desk and apparate home.

/*/

Ah home! Once I have removed my robes, I fix myself some tea and a cold chicken sandwich. I'm sitting at the kitchen table relaxing when the doorbell rings. It can only be Ilir. Dudley is the only person to ring my bell, but he has been tied up visiting his mum in hospital. He also has a key, but will ring the bell just to be a git. Anyone other than Ilir or Dudley would use the floo or just apparate in.

I put my sandwich down to answer the door. Sure enough, it's Ilir Merle Nota standing in my doorway.

"Come in. Make yourself at home. Make yourself a drink. Do whatever. Just don't touch my sandwich. I'll just go get the book."

I go upstairs to get _In Muneris of Vir_. Ilir wordlessly takes the book and puts it in an inside pocket. I imagine he's wordless because the git has finished my sandwich. He laughs as I look at the empty plate and back at him.

"Hungry were we?"

"Not anymore."

"Bloody wanker."

Ilir gives me a big smile.

We begin to chat about the book and just things in general. He thinks I'm not paying attention.

Ilir has been surreptitiously asking about Megan. He hasn't called her name, but who else can he mean? _I'm thinking about dating. For a first date, should I… Should I buy new robes? _All this coming out of the mouth of a wizard who usually just nods his head.

I sit there smirking for several seconds just to get his bollocks in a twist. "Megan's a nice girl, eh?"

I have put Ilir Merle on the spot. When he goes completely red, I reach over and pat his arm. "It's okay. My ghostwriter can have a girlfriend."

He makes a nonchalant shrug. "Good. Because your ghostwriter is going to get one."

With this comment, he stands up to leave. We shake hands after confirming our meetings for 5:00 and 7:00 pm the next evening. He heads out the door and I head to the kitchen…to make a sandwich.

This time, I get to finish my food.

/*/

I make a quick floo call to Seana to ask about her day and tell her I love her. She and I talk for about ten minutes. I ask if she would like to go out for dinner on Wednesday.

She'd rather go Friday night.

I'm fine with that. Friday it is then.

After our chat, I head upstairs for a shower.

I have a much shorter nightly routine than I have for mornings. My shower takes all of five minutes. Tonight, the shower would actually have taken about a minute but my dick had turned to granite when I started thinking about Seana. I used three minutes satisfying the demon and one minute standing there transfixed watching my cum circle the drain wishing I was watching it run down Seana's leg. With my sex act for the night over and my dick under control, I wrap myself in a towel and head towards the bed. I don't even bother with boxers and a tee shirt. I'm walking around starkers. Nobody is watching. Well, you all are watching, but you don't count until after you buy my book.

A glance at my wonder wizard watch tells me it's 10:30. It's a little early for bed but I'm knackered. I've often seen this telly advertisement which states, milk, does a body good. In my case it's sleep which does a body good. With that juvenile thought running around my head, I get into bed and drift off to sleep.

/**/

Tuesday morning dawns bright and sunny. Bright and sunny is always a good way to start a day. I was in a….well, bright and sunny mood.

As I finished a most excellent breakfast which Nigel had prepared, I take a few minutes to gather my thoughts. Today is going to be a very interesting day. I'm not all that chuffed to be meeting Legend Master. Before all this prediction nonsense, I had looked forward to meeting with him. It is an honor to even be in his presence. However, now that I know this meeting is or was part of a grand scheme, I'm a little reluctant to go.

My mind is made up. I will not be participating in Merlin's sleight of hand. Now that I know the truth, I feel as though I'm back to being manipulated by Albus Dumbledore. I have nothing but respect for Dumbledore but truth be told, he was complicit in making my younger years a nightmare.

My thoughts jump to Ilir. I'm actually excited to return to our weekly meetings. I believe I have some nice material to add to our notes. Buzzing through my mind are also thoughts of how much will be obliviated and will I remember I.M. is really Ilir?

I notice that it's getting late. Hurriedly, I grab a fresh robe and apparate directly to the Ministry. I'm running a little later than normal but I'm still early. On the way to my office I run into Ron.

For whatever reason, Ron seems to be back to his old self. He hasn't been dogging my trail or watching my every move. I'm not sure what this means. Maybe, Ginny has finally realized it is over between she and I and no amount of stalking by her brother will bring us back together.

I did try to reach out to Ginny to resolve any bad feelings between us. But, she didn't want to meet, didn't want to talk and definitely didn't want to get back on good terms with me. Within myself I feel good. I did try to work it out with her. Ron only wants to pass on an invitation from his mother to come by the Burrow on Sunday for brunch and a Weasley Quidditch match as well.

I tell him I'll get back to him because I want to check with Seana. I wasn't going without Seana. If she felt uncomfortable about accompanying me, we wouldn't be going.

My life is different now. I love Molly Weasley but she is another person who no longer calls the shots on what I do, where I go, or who I date. Happily, I am grown and can make my own decisions.

Ron doesn't say anything else about the invitation. I think, even as dense as he can sometimes be, he understands. For a few minutes we discuss a couple of outstanding cases. He then heads to his own office. I head to mine. As I'm walking, I think, Sweet Salizar. I just had an intelligent conversation with Ron Weasley. Somewhere an angel is getting it's wings. Whatever.

/*/

Hermione stops by to remind me of our 5:00 pm meeting with Legend Master, but doesn't stay to chat. This is atypical of Hermione. Usually she plants her arse in my chair for at least thirty minutes. I am inclined to believe she still wants me and Ginny to get back together.

Hermione likes Seana well enough but she wants me with Ginny. I have told her in no uncertain terms that Minerva will marry Argus and have twins before that happens. Hermione still holds out hope though.

Hermione must have spoken to Ron and learned I might not be coming to the Burrow on Sunday. I have become a well rounded, handsome, physically fit, auror with a very big dick. I don't need Hermione's consent to love someone other than Ginny.

/*/

Theo and Blaise stop by to have lunch, chat me up and ask about my aunt. They've made plans to take Dudley out to a pub. I am appreciative and told them so.

The rest of the day passes quickly. Glancing at my faithful wonder wizard watch, I realize it is 4:40. Time for me to clear up and get ready for the first of my two scheduled meetings.

As I am clearing up, Hermione appears at my door. She is going to apparate us directly to Legend Master. It is precisely at this moment I realize I do not know where the meeting is going to be and don't really care for side-along appropriation. In this instance, I don't have a choice. Hermione grabs my arm, drags me to the lifts then literally drags me outside the Ministry door.

/*/

She twists us into apparition and we land in a place which resembles Malfoy Manor, only smaller and whiter. The garden has several peacocks strutting around. I have to give Legend Master's domain at least a seven on the Malfoy scale.

The front door opens automatically. Hermione and I step inside and are immediately met by Ilir. Somehow, Ilir looks taller, stronger and more handsome. The change seems to surprise Hermione. She turns toward me and I can see that brain working. She suspects something. I think she is wondering how Ilir got here without her.

I'm screaming inside my head. Before you go mental on me Hermione, think about it. Five minutes ago I didn't know this place existed. I couldn't have told him. Before Hermione can accuse me of anything, Ilir welcomes us to Pierre Manor, home of the Legend Master.

Hermione's eyes go wide. Ilir, an invited guest is the wizard leading us through Pierre Manor. For once, Hermione holds her tongue.

Ilir leads us down a very wide hall and shows us into a large den like room. In the middle of the room stands a large, round table with only four chairs. Ilir invites us to take a seat. I am thankful that Ilir has used the locking charm on both of us because Hermione seems to want to discuss the reason my ghostwriter is here. Probably not in a very nice way either. But neither one of us can speak about what we are involved in.

Ilir asks if we would like some refreshment. "My apologies to you both, but I can only offer tea, juice, or water.

Hermione's big, brown eyes go wide again but she says nothing. She and I both choose tea. In a matter of minutes, a house elf appears with full service tea. Ilir is standing by the door while Hermione and I drink our tea. Stealthily, I look around wondering if this is some kind of joke and Lucius Malfoy is going to jump out at us.

Not to worry because at that exact moment, an extremely tall, extremely fair wizard dressed in long, black robes, appears from nowhere. Startled, I spill tea on my lap. The spill is cleaned up by a simple gesture from Ilir.

Both Hermione and I stand up placing our tea cups on the table in anticipation of being introduced to the Legend Master. His voice is melodious as he introduces himself. It sounds as though he is chanting. I am mesmerized. Though elderly, this wizard exudes power. He exudes wisdom. He exudes calm. I am enthralled. Glancing at Hermione, I believe she is amazed as well.

The Legend Master gestures for us to sit. This time Ilir joins us. Without any warning, Legend Master raises his hand and Hermione slumps in her chair. I start to ask what is the mean-, that's as far as I get.

The Legend Master addresses me directly inquiring why I am refusing to accept further instruction from Merlin? I look to Ilir. But Legend Master Pierre directs me to look at him. I do as instructed. Suddenly, I feel him in my head. He is getting the information he requires.

When he is finished, he sits in the chair directly across from me. In his melodious voice he explains. "I will not try to change your mind. Rather, I will allow you to retain your memories of Merlin's visits. I only ask that you take a month to think over your decision and continue to work with Ilir."

"Why? Why it is so important Ilir help me write a book?"

The Legend Master proceeds a little impatiently. "This is not about a book. This is about a collaboration between yourself and Ilir. Ilir is an integral part of this process."

I glance over at Ilir but he is staring at his hands which are folded in his lap.

Ilir chooses this moment to speak. He speaks of the time in history when a wizard and a witch marry and produce a child who will be a beacon of peace and light to the wizarding world. Looking directly at me, Ilir goes on albeit a bit emotionally. "That time is now Harry. That wizard is you. Ancient family tradition has dictated that I am the wizard to guide you. Ilir Merle Nota, eldest son of Daegan, descendant of Merlin has been entrusted with the honor of serving you."

I am astounded. Ilir is reciting a mantra which sounds as though my life is being taken out of my control yet again. I remain silent. I am not calm but I am silent.

Still speaking directly to me, Ilir continues a tale of the last descendant of Ignotus Peverell. He verbalizes how the union between that descendant (me) and a female descendant of Breasal Finnyegan (Seana) would produce a child who could ensure peace among wizard kind for centuries to come. "The child, although an ordinary appearing child, will have powers which have not been seen since Merlin. It has all come down to blood Harry. It has all come down to you and Seana."

Legend Master interjects. "There were variables Mr. Potter. If you had not been drawn to the young witch Finnigan, Merlin would not have stepped in and Mr. Nota would not have entered your life. But, The Fates had other things in store for you Mr. Potter. As things stand now. If you marry Miss Finnigan, and if you allow Ilir to guide you, the foundation will have been laid for the dawn of a new era. An era of peace and light."

Suddenly it is silent. No one is speaking and Hermione is still in limbo. My thoughts are churning like a tsunami. I know what I've said in the past about controlling my own life. I know that I want choices. I want my family to have choices. I do not want anyone interfering with my life anymore.

Taking a few deep breaths, I look from Ilir to Legend Master. Pervasive silence encompasses the room as I glance between them. I get up and pace about. I walk back and forth. Forth and back. I am so emotionally taut. I have to turn my back to Ilir and Legend Master. Even though I am in the presence of greatness and as embarrassing as it may be, tears are slipping from my eyes.

Ilir comes to stand by my side and puts his hand on my shoulder. "Harry. Now that you have full disclosure of the facts, we humbly ask that you accept the prediction. The choice is still yours, but before you make your final decision, think about what this all means. It may feel as though we are interfering in your life and that of your family. In effect, what we are doing is shaping a better future for wizard kind. We cannot move forward without you and Seana. Absolutely no other living wizard or witch meets the necessary criteria. If you are unable to make a decision now, please take the month Legend Master has offered to reflect upon the facts."

The tears on my face have dried. Inside me I feel as though I'm being crushed to cinder. I am torn. For a few minutes, I reflect on everything I've heard. I decide I will take what Legend Master has offered me. I will take the month to search my soul and make the best possible decision.

Hesitantly, I advise Ilir and Legend Master of my immediate decision. "I accept the month of reflection. I promise I will have an answer for you in one months time."

With that said, both Legend Master and Ilir shake my hand.

Ilir looks at me apologetically. "You will not need to have any memories obliviated Harry. Hermione, however, will be divested of all memories pertaining to Merlin. She will not remember any of this."

Legend Master then gives the absolute best compliment Hermione will never hear. "She is a most intelligent witch. I believe her research had already led her to the prediction. She just hadn't worked Ilir into the equation."

I smile like I just received the compliment. Hermione would have been so proud.

We set the meeting for July 10th at 5:00 pm. The Legend Master asks me to be strong. With that, he disapparates.

With our business concluded, Ilir opens the door. "Would you kindly step out into the hall Harry? I need to obliviate the memories from Hermione. She will awake refreshed in the next five minutes."

Five minutes later, Hermione meets me in the hall. As she grabs my arm to apparate home, she gushes. "Wasn't that a wonderful meeting?"

I simply nod my head. I feel the weight of the world on my shoulders.

/*/

Hermione apparates us to her flat. When we arrive, I am still a bit shaken.

Hermione asks if I want tea, and I accept. She is strangely silent. I'm overjoyed Draco isn't home to notice. She sets the tea down in front of me then makes a thoughtful remark. "I'm so tired and I really haven't done anything."

Feeling tired could be the result of the minor obliviation she went through.

"Go get some rest. I have to be getting home anyway." I finish my tea then stepping into the floo.

/*/

I'm home. Glancing at my wonder wizard watch, I see I only have fifteen minutes before Ilir arrives. I decide I'm going to authorize my wards and floo to recognize and accept him. Whether or not I accept the prediction, I have accepted Ilir as my friend. All my wizard friends have access through my floo and my wards. Ilir won't be any different.

I figure I might as well get bottles of water ready. Ilir has only ever drunk water at our meetings. I set aside four bottles to bring upstairs with us.

At 7:00 pm sharp the doorbell rings. I open the door to find a very tired looking Ilir on the stoop. "Come on in. Have a seat."

Ilir is in muggle clothing. He looks good in his jeans and tee shirt. I look him up and down appraisingly.

Ilir catches my look and smiles. "Yes Harry. Even the eldest son of Daegan wears jeans from time to time."

We both have a good chuckle over this remark.

I open the conversation. "We have come a ways from when we first met. I consider you my friend. Therefore, I have adjusted my permissions. You are now able to floo, or, apparate into my home.

Ilir is surprised but happy. "Thanks Harry. Was it my boyish charm?"

I laugh out loud. Who knew? That was the second joke Ilir has made in the last forty eight hours. I'm impressed.

Making small talk, I mention Seana and I plan on going out Friday for dinner and dancing. I'm going to try for a group event. I don't think Seana will mind."

I sip my water waiting to see if Ilir will take the bait. He does.

Sheepishly, he asks for my advice. "Should I invite Megan?"

"By all means. Invite Megan."

Ilir grins. I grin. I figure I'm two for two in helping him start a romance with Megan.

We take our water upstairs to the study. It's time to get down to business.

/*/

Once we get settled, Ilir gets our warded box.

Before we begin to go through notes, I let him know I will be sharing his entire name with the group on Friday. "I can't wait to see Hermione and Ron's face when I relate the Nota/Notabeetle story. Especially Hermione. She cannot abide Rita Skeeter. Any joke about Skeeter is a good joke."

Ilir has something to say. The look on his face speaks volumes. I make a feeble joke. "Don't say anything which will embarrass either of us."

"No I won't." But he thinks it over for a moment, and reneges. "Uh. Maybe It will be a little embarrassing…..to both of us."

"Thought so." .

Ilir begins. "Thank you for accepting the month of reflection proposed by Legend Master"

I wave him off. That's not too embarrassing. He apologizes for putting me through such an emotional upheaval. My chest is starting to feel a little tight, but I wave him off again. Finally he reveals his truth. "No matter what transpires in a month, I will always feel as though you are my brother."

I choke up a bit, but immediately cover it with a cough. Every smart wizard knows when to use the obligatory cough.

Ilir is onto me. Shrewdly, he makes a point. "I know the cough trick Harry. I use it myself."

When he says that, it feels as though I have just been released from a full body bind. My body loosens up. My shoulders feel lighter. I feel…. I feel good.

/*/

Ilir and I chat back and forth about mundane things. He is amazed when I tell him how flustered Hermione would be if she found out she'd been obliviated because during the war she had obliviated her own parents to keep them safe. We also consider it ironic that she will never hear the best compliment ever given to her. I have to believe Legend Master doesn't give compliments freely. Ilir concurs.

Ilir mentions that his family is coming to London. He invites me to meet them while they are here. I graciously accept. His father, mother and two sisters are scheduled to arrive in London on Sunday, June15th. Ilir tells me his family will remain in London for a month. I look forward to meeting them.

Somehow Ilir and I never get around to discussing the book. We touch on a few topics but nothing germane to the book. We are as comfortable with each other as if we'd been friends for years.

I wonder if our familiarity is part of the magic of the prediction. Then I realize I haven't accepted the prediction. The magic shouldn't be working on anything. Curious, I mention this to Ilir.

He responds stoically. "It isn't the magic Harry. I appeal to wizards of all shapes and sizes."

I reply with a snort. "You wish."

Ilir laughs as well. He's becoming a bloody comedian. Git.

Before Ilir leaves, I want to address our schedule of meetings. Initially he and I had agreed on Tuesdays at 7:00 pm. I question whether we should be more flexible.

After a few minutes discussion, we agree to meet at least twice a week, days and times to be determined later. With a smile worthy of a Cheshire cat, Ilir bids me goodnight before apparating out.

/*/

Twenty minutes later as I am eating some dinner, an owl tap taps on my window. I don't recognize the bird, but I retrieve the message and reward it with a piece of bread. The message is from Ilir and contains two words.

_Thanks brother. _

With a smile on my face, I place the note on the table. I started this day feeling good and it is ending the same way.

I walk to the floo, and throw in some powder. "Seamus' flat."

I'm going to see my witch.


	7. Stand Together Or Fall Apart

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language and some soft sex scenes. **

**Previously on; Merlin Made Me Do It: Choices**

Somehow Ilir and I never get around to discussing the book. We touch on a few topics but nothing germane to the book. We are as comfortable with each other as if we'd been friends for years.

I wonder if our familiarity is part of the magic of the prediction. Then I realize I haven't accepted the prediction. The magic shouldn't be working on anything. Curious, I mention this to Ilir.

He responds stoically. "It isn't the magic Harry. I appeal to wizards of all shapes and sizes."

I reply with a snort. "You wish."

Ilir laughs as well. He's becoming a bloody comedian. Git.

Before Ilir leaves, I want to address our schedule of meetings. Initially he and I had agreed on Tuesdays at 7:00 pm. I question whether we should be more flexible.

After a few minutes discussion, we agree to meet at least twice a week, days and times to be determined later. With a smile worthy of a Cheshire cat, Ilir bids me goodnight before apparating out.

/*/

Twenty minutes later as I am eating some dinner, an owl tap taps on my window. I don't recognize the bird, but I retrieve the message and reward it with a piece of bread. The message is from Ilir and contains two words.

_Thanks brother. _

With a smile on my face, I place the note on the table. I started this day feeling good and it is ending the same way.

I walk to the floo, and throw in some powder. "Seamus' flat."

I'm going to see my witch.

**/**

**/ **

**Harry and Ilir grow closer while Harry and Seana experience their first separation. Ginny pulls a fast one. Hermione is put on the spot. Petunia is released from hospital. There is drama on the Dramione front. Oh my.**

From time to time, we will cross from fan fiction to fandom and back. Don't be alarmed. It's all good. Harry is way OOC but he's grown up, and the man he is, is not the boy he was. Harry Centric, but nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy.

**Chapter 7: Stand Together or Fall Apart**

I have a lovely albeit too short visit with Seana. It is a short but shag filled visit.

Now that Seamus realizes Seana and I are serious about each other, he doesn't begrudge me time alone with his sister. However, courtesy dictates we don't let Seamus catch us in compromising situations. We always put silencing and locking charms on Seana's room when we are together whether we shag or not. Seamus may be tolerant of my visits, but his tolerance only extends so far. Good old Dean doesn't even look in Seana's direction when I'm around. Good. Like I previously told him, if he puts one toe out of line with Seana, I will not hesitate to curse him into another life.

Seana is my dream witch. She can make me cum just by looking at my dick. Yes, I know, Harry Potter is whipped. Whatever. Seana knows how to get me worked up. She will sit across the room in one of the bedroom chairs, and spread her legs enough to make me start thinking about her small, pink rosebud. This not only makes big dick hard, it makes him start crying as well. Big dick has ruined many pairs of boxers crying over Seana. Seana will then lean her head back against the chair, stick her hand inside her knickers and rub her sex spot. This is foreplay. She doesn't want me to approach her just yet. I know this because me and big dick have tried. She rebuffs us until she is ready for us. By that time, even my tongue is leaking.

My witch knows how to make me want her. Seana has spread her legs wider and pulled her knickers to the side so I can see her most intimate part. The first moan has escaped her lips. The first moan is my clue to get over there. Usually, I would slide her soaking wet knickers off and suck every inch of that slit until cum is running down her bum. But, I haven't seen my witch in several days, big dick wants to shag. I pick her up, pull off her knickers and slide into her in one motion.

Good thing for silencing spells because Seana is panting and moaning louder than Dramione in 8th year. I ram into her, but she screams for me to go harder. My guess is that she missed me too. She is holding onto me as though her life depended on it, thrusting and grinding that hot, wet pussy against me. I am ramming her, calling her name, and sliding my tongue across her mouth. She digs her nails into my back and my fire erupts. I tell her to cum for me. She whimpers, that she's right at the edge. I am too close to hold the orgasm any longer, but she is right there with me, and we go over that edge together. She grinds against me two or three more time to get at every last drop. Then, we fall back down to sanity, together.

She was magnificent. Hell, I was magnificent. This witch can do with me what she wants, anytime she wants. I _am_ whipped. Sinking down onto the bed, we gulp for air. Once my breathing returns to normal, I tell Seana that I love her. Rubbing her hands across my chest, Seana tells me, she loves me too.

I know I'm her first man and I'm determined to be her only man. I will curse a wizard over this witch. In fact, I will curse a witch over this witch.

Phew! Calm down. I'm beginning to sound like Draco.

Lying in my arms, looking so satisfied and so peaceful, Seana makes me think of what Merlin has predicted for us. When I look at her, I hear Legend Master's melodious voice telling me that Seana is the witch destined to bear the precursor to wizard peace. I wonder how she would react if she knew. I shake my head to clear it. I don't want to think about any prediction right now.

My moving around rouses Seana. She stretches that beautiful body and climbs down between my legs. Oh shite. Daddy is going to get a blow job. I just love jobs, big jobs, little jobs, auror jobs, but especially blow jobs. It's just the male in me.

Seana is on fire tonight. She licking and sucking my balls. I'm wiggling like fish trying to get her to take my dick in her mouth, but my witch moves at her own speed. Now she is gently sucking the underside of my dick. It's like little bolts of electricity are running through my body. When she finally takes me in her mouth, it only takes two sucks on the head of my dick for me to let loose a blast of liquid.

My turn. I flip myself around and start nibbling on her clit. She starts shagging my face. I pull my face away to slow her down. Stupid move on my part. Seana grabs my hair so hard, I scream. I have definitely gotten the message. I put my face back between her legs and continue what I started. I lick her slit from top to bottom. I suck on her knob. I flick her with my tongue. She's moaning and moaning. With a scream, she cums. I have put my tongue inside her so I feel her cum. She is like a faucet and I have her cum all over my tongue. Tastes like chicken. I move on top of her and we enjoy another glorious shag. Afterwards, lying side by side, we are both spent. Neither of us can move. We remain wrapped up in each other for about fifteen minutes, contemplating nothing but savoring everything.

I realize that it's time for me to go home. I take a quick shower because I don't want to face Seamus smelling like sex. Seana takes a shower while I'm getting dressed. I remove the charms, and together we go out into the living room. Seamus isn't home. So much for smelling good. I pull Seana to me and give her a kiss, tell her goodnight, and head for the floo.

I am totally knackered, but it a good knackered. I go to the kitchen to get myself something to drink. Nigel has made some fresh pumpkin juice. I pour myself a glass. I'm

on my way to bed when I hear my mobile ringing.

Looking at my wonder wizard watch, I see it is 11:10. It can only be trouble if I'm getting a call at this time.

/*/

_Hello? _

_Hey Harry. It's Theo. _

_I know that Theo. I have caller-id. It's 11:10 pm. What is so important that can't wait until morning? _

Theo seems either excited or at the end of his rope.

_Your aunt. I just left Dudley and Romilda. Evidently, they want to get your aunt into a new place as quickly as possible. It'll be temporary until we can find Dudley a bigger flat. They said your aunt is very uncomfortable living at Privet Drive. _

I ask myself, what does that have to do with calling me at 11:15?

_Sounds like a smart move. _

_This is where it gets a little sticky Harry. Dudley doesn't want his mum staying alone while she is recuperating and his flat only has one bedroom. _

Oh no. Here it comes.

_The only place big enough for her to stay would be your house. _

_My house! _

Right off the top of my head, I can think of one hundred reasons why she should not stay at my house, but I don't voice any of them to Theo. To Theo I give excuses.

_Theo, I'm working on my relationship with Seana and I'm working on a book. I really don't need any distractions. _

What I don't say is that I'm also in the process of weighing the merits of accepting a prediction of epic proportions.

Theo is quiet for minute.

_Is that a no Harry? _

Fuck! I growl. Talking about being pinned to the mat. I'm not all that fussed about saying no, but I really don't want to let Dudley down.

_It's not a no Theo. I was weighing my options. Dudley already has a key. He can bring Aunt Petunia round tomorrow. How temporary is temporary? _

Theo hesitates.

_Um, maybe…. _

_Spit it out Theo. _

_About two months. _

It could be worse, I reason. I do have four extra bedrooms. Well three if I consider that I've made one into my study.

_Alright Theo, two months it is, I agree. I'll talk to Dudley tomorrow because there will be rules. _

_Thanks Harry. You are the last one on my list. Everybody else said no. _

_You bloody wanker_.

Theo wants one last thing.

_It will be easier to clear out Privet Drive if we use magic. Would you get an authorization from the Ministry? _

_Anything else you sneaky git? Did you want me to turn over my firstborn son? _

_That's funny Harry. I'll have to remember that one. _

It flashes through my mind that my firstborn son is already spoken for. He can't be considered bait. He belongs to wizard kind. Another awkward thought flits through my mind. Am I thinking about going along with the prediction? Feeling a bit barmy, I answer myself. Nope. It doesn't mean that at all. Just a slip of the tongue.

_I'll get the authorization, then you and Dudley can go about selling the place_.

_Agreed. _

We say goodnight and I switch off my phone. All the way off.

/*/

I bellow for Nigel directing him to spruce up the bedroom suite on this main floor. I also tell him to redecorate with pastels and to make sure the bathroom is stocked with towels, toiletries, etc., advising him we will have a houseguest for the next two months. She will arrive tomorrow, and I expect her to be treated just as you would treat me.

Nigel nods and is gone.

/*/

I head for my bedroom at a run. I don't want anything else to keep me from sleeping. I make it to my bed without interruption and within five minutes, I've drifted off.

/**/

Wednesday seems like it will be another glorious day, if I don't count Aunt Petunia moving in. Don't go there Harry, I tell myself. I'm still not thrilled about her moving in, but it's my house, so it will be my terms. Helpful Helena, I hope so.

I shower, dress and head downstairs.

Nigel has fixed a nice breakfast which I inhale. I'm chewing my last bit of pancake when I hear a key in the front door. No bleeding way. It's only 7:00 am. In the States, they would call this 0:dark 30 which is not a viable hour to come to a wizard's home.

I'm not ready to face my house guest. I grab my robes and apparate to the Ministry before Dudley and Aunt Petunia get in the front door.

/*/

My mood has darkened ever so slightly. Even though it is fairly early, Hermione and Megan are sitting and chatting in the lunch area. The ladies beckon me over. I hold up a finger to indicate that I will be there in a minute. I have to get water for my office. After I get my water, I head over to their table. Both witches are grinning at me.

"What?"

They start laughing. "Last one on the list, eh Harry?"

I get it, but I'm not in the mood for it. "Not now ladies. It's way to early for me to be hexing other employees."

In unison, they channel the Patil twins. "Sorry Harry."

/*/

Changing the subject, I inquire about our group date. Where do we want to go on Friday?"

Hermione wants to go to a new Wizarding club. "Let's try Suite, Sweet, Suites. It's a club, a dining establishment which specializes in exotic desserts, and a hotel all in one. Blaise, Draco and Dudley own a bit of it. It is nice. The place is doing well. I'm a little sorry I couldn't go in with them when they were looking for investors. Employees of the Auror Department, MLE, or Department of Mysteries cannot own any portion of any establishment which serves hard beverages. Ministry law."

"SSS sounds perfect. Can you fine ladies make sure everybody knows?"

"I'll make dinner reservations for 8:00 pm. An 8:00 pm dinner will give us time to eat and maybe do some dancing afterwards."

Megan hasn't said anything. "You're awfully quiet Megan. Does that mean you don't want to go?"

Stupid, stupid wizard. It's too early on Wednesday morning. I know Ilir hasn't had a chance to talk to her yet. Megan shakes her head and declines the invitation. I don't want to play Ilir out so I don't say anymore.

/*/

It is close to 8:00 am and time for me to head to my office. The ladies ride the lift with me. They head towards MLE and I head for the Auror Department to check on things. It's quiet. Most of the younger aurors are off to a curse breaking seminar. Training days for the Auror Department often mean a reduction in noise and fewer young wizards about.

I stop to speak with Ron, Michael and Anthony. I ask after their significant others. Everyone is good. They ask after Seana. I tell them she is good.

With the niceties out of the way, Michael mentions that a few miscellaneous calls had come in overnight. He, Ron and Anthony have split the calls up among themselves and will be leaving shortly. Sounds brilliant to me. I give a wave and head to my office.

There is a memo waiting for me about spell reversal training in September. I am to lead the training. Sounds good to me and I mark my wizard calendar accordingly.

I do remember Theo has requested an authorization to use magic at Privet Drive. I fill out the form and send it to Ministry Muggle Relations. I should have a response by tomorrow, or, Friday at the latest. The various other files and folders are waiting for my review and signature.

I haven't looked at the first file before I am thinking about Seana. I want to ask her to marry me. What I don't want, is for her to be caught up in some Harry Potter drama. I want to marry her and have a nice, normal life. Obviously, I can't do anything until after my meeting with Legend Master. If I ask Seana to be my wife now, will it automatically put the prediction in motion? I make a mental note to speak to Ilir about it.

My mobile rings. Speak of the devil. It's Ilir. He wants to know the plans for Friday night. He wants to ask Megan out before somebody else does. I relay the plans for Friday night.

_That's great. I'm going to owl Megan to ask her out. _

_If you're not busy, would you mind stopping by the house tonight? We can work on the book since we didn't get to it last night. There's also a private matter I'd like discuss. _

_Of course. I'll be there by 8:00. _

_Thanks mate. Sounds like a plan _

We switch off and I finally get down to work.

/*/

I am entrenched in my work when I hear a soft cough. I look up to find, Ginny, she-wolf, Weasley standing at the door. Without an invitation, she waltzes in and sits down. I'm puzzled. This witch doesn't want anything to do with me. She's rebuffed my apologies and made it clear that she could care less for my friendship. She's up to something. She knows it and I know it. I just don't know what it is.

Unknown to me, she has locked and silenced my office door. Before I can get, fuck off out of my mouth, she has come round, sat on my desk with a leg on each side of me. She is spread out before me like the tunnel from Hogwarts to Honeydukes and she isn't wearing knickers.

I try to get up but she has wrapped her legs around me and is trying to force my face between her legs. She slides her arse closer to my face. Ginny is a strong witch. I move my head trying to get free and she starts moaning like I'm eating her out.

This is the picture which greets Seana when she opens the door to my office.

Again, unknown to me, Ginny has removed the silencing and locking charms. It is a full minute before Seana can react. When she does, she comes for me. She calls me every wanker, lowlife, ponce, bastard and cheat she can get out of her mouth. Anger gives me strength. I push Ginny onto the floor. Ginny immediately picks herself up off the floor, smoothes her clothes and hurries away from my office.

After one last, stay away from me you bastard, Seana runs away. Unfortunately, I can't run after Seana in my state. Yes fellows, even though I can't stand Ginny, my dick had hardened up in the face of the uncovered pussy. Oh please. I'm embarrassed enough as it is. Don't pretend your dick doesn't get hard at inopportune times and for inelegant reasons.

By the time I can go after Seana, she is long gone.

I am hot and not in a good way. For some reason, I think I know what is going on. I hurry over to Hermione's office where I see Ginny laughing her arse off at something. I think I know what that something is.

I storm into Hermione's office. An innocent looking Ginny greets me. Hermione is beet red. I ignore Ginny and light into Hermione.

"Is this your idea of a joke? You think sending this harpy into my office to seduce me is funny? Do you really think I'd lose Seana over this bint?"

By now, a crowd has formed listening to everything I'm spewing.

"Which one of you called Seana to come down here?"

Hermione starts to say something but I cut her off.

"Don't fucking say one thing to me Hermione. Not one fucking thing."

I turn to Ginny. "I'll have your arse for this."

Ginny replies in her smug, Weasley tone. "Didn't you just have me? Ask your dick. It was hard as a rock."

I go flaming red. I never wanted to hex a witch as much as I wanted to hex Ginny Weasley at that moment.

Hermione stammers out a comment. "I didn't know Harry. Please. I didn't know Ginny was going to do this."

I turn back to Hermione. "So this was your idea Hermione? I can hear you. Try Ginny. Try one more time Ginny. Harry still loves you Ginny. You and Harry belong together. I've fucking heard it all before. I have told you over and over. I want nothing from Ginny Weasley. I don't want her near me. She and I will never be anything ever again. I know you know everything Hermione." I am spitting fire. "What you don't know is that I love Seana and I'm going to marry her if she'll have me after this. I'm telling you this for the last time. I'm telling you both. Ginny Weasley doesn't exist to me. Get over it."

Ginny pulls her wand, but Michael and Anthony draw on her.

"If you so much as throw even the tiniest spell, we'll see your arse in Azkaban before you can say slag. Drawing your wand against an auror is a Ministry offense. Drawing your wand against an auror in a Ministry building is punishable by incarceration. We're giving you a break. Get the hell out of here and don't come back."

Ginny glares around the room, tells Hermione, thanks for nothing, and leaves. Hermione stands up with her mouth flapping, repeating, I didn't, I didn't.

Michael, Anthony and Adrian follow Ginny to make sure she leaves the building.

I glare at Hermione. "You are a pitiful friend." Then I stalk off to my office.

I am so angry I can't see straight. I throw things, I break things. I want to curse someone. I can feel tears of embarrassment for me and for Seana sitting just behind my eyes. I know I need to get out of the Ministry before I hurt someone. I send a patronus to my guys to let them know I'm gone.

/*/

I apparate to Seamus' house but can't get through. The wards are locked against me. I apparate home and try to floo to Seamus' flat, the floo is locked against me as well. I can't get to Seana. I can't get to my witch.

As a last effort, I try her on the mobile phone I bought for her. She picks up the phone.

I start off begging.

_Seana, baby. Please let me come over and explain. It wasn't what it looked like_.

She doesn't say a word, but I can hear her sobbing hysterically. My heart is breaking.

_Please Seana, if you don't want me over there, floo here. _

Suddenly Seamus is on the mobile. He's yelling and swearing. Telling me what a fucking lowlife piece of shit I am. He ends up telling me, never fucking talk to his sister again. Then the line goes dead. I know I'm screwed.

My relationship with Seana is broken in half. I don't think I can hold it in anymore. I head to my study for some privacy because just as Seamus hangs up the phone on me, I see Aunt Petunia from the corner of my eye. I'd forgotten she was moved in today. I didn't need any witness to my humiliation. Actually, I didn't need anyone additional beyond the thirty or so who were there at the Ministry. Aunt Petunia calls after me but I wave her off and keep going.

/*/

Once inside my study, I close the door. I reflect on the fact, even though I'm stronger than I've ever been in my life, at this moment, over this thing, Harry Potter is letting the tears flow as if he was a baby.

I don't know how long I sat there. Maybe it was ten minutes. Maybe it was twenty minutes. Maybe it was an hour. Time just isn't relevant. I continue to sit in my study thinking about Seana. Thinking about losing her for good. Thinking how I will not rest until Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger make this right with Seana. They have embarrassed and humiliated her and I will not let that lay.

The door to my study opens. In walks Draco, Dudley, Theo, Blaise, Anthony and Michael. I stare at them. "Where's the rest of the army? I'm chuffed you all decided to visit, but I need to be alone for a bit."

Draco starts to say something but I cut him off.

"Draco, my wizard. You are like a brother to me, but I can't do this right now. Especially with you."

Trouble is coming. I've stressed out the volatile Malfoy. His temper flares up and he does his normal thing. He starts shouting. "You're going to let a witch come between us? A stupid witch at that."

I hold up my hand to stop him keeping my voice level. "Draco, it isn't only Ginny."

"I know that."

We look at each other and I realize he knows exactly what happened.

Dudley hands me a fire whiskey which I down in one. I hear more footsteps on the stairs. Ilir appears at the door. I imagine Megan has told him the story. Because I've been around him much more than any of the other wizards, I'm the only one who can tell he is furious. However, if you aren't familiar with him, you wouldn't know.

Draco addresses Ilir's appearance in the study. This is a private matter mate. We'll see you downstairs in a bit."

Ilir bristles. Draco is a strong wizard but Ilir is stronger. Before there is a misunderstanding, I hold up both of my hands in a gesture for silence. Then I turn to my other mates to advise them of certain facts.

"You only know I.M. as my ghostwriter. I want you to know him as a friend and mate. May I introduce my friend, Ilir Merle Nota. I have come to feel about him as I feel about all of you. Just as you all have come to support me, so has Ilir."

I hear, Okay Harry. No problem Harry. Too right, Harry. It's all good. Draco reaches out first, followed by the rest. They shake hands all around as we pass the bottle.

Draco and Theo tell us they tried to speak to Seana but Seamus wouldn't hear of it.

"I'm not surprised," adds Blaise. "Seamus isn't too fond of us former Slytherins."

Ilir says nothing. He just listens. I believe, Ilir is so angry he is actually radiating heat.

Even in my state, I know I have to counsel him. "Ilir, my friend. Have a drink. This will get worked out."

He accepts a glass of fire whiskey. I feel like I'm going to explode and I'm trying to calm someone else down. Go figure.

I was heartened a bit when Dudley related that Seana had come to the phone to speak to both Romilda and Lucia. But, I sank back down into misery when he said Seana wouldn't discuss Harry or Ginny. From what Lucia gleaned from the conversation, it appears, Seana has taken emergency time off. She plans on going to Ireland to stay with her parents for a couple of weeks.

Grimly, I respond to the conversation.. "Face facts boys, Seana has been humiliated and embarrassed. She thinks I've betrayed her. She wants to be away from here…. and away from me."

Commiserating sounds are emanating from my mates.

My anger surfaces once again. I look each of my very good mates in the face to share my truth. "I will not rest until I put paid to what Ginny and Hermione have done. One way or another."

Draco adds his truth. "Until _we _put paid to it. All of this was so unnecessary. Hermione will hear from me."

"Stop right there Draco. I will not let you do anything that interferes with you and your witch. Stay out of it. Don't do anything rash."

Total silence encompasses the room as each man looks away from Draco. I understand Draco realizes his mates are uncomfortable. I also know he doesn't give a shite at the moment. The things that transpired today have him extremely upset. Then came the eruption.

Draco explodes. "I've told her and you've told her Harry to keep out of it. We've told her that your life is with Seana. No, she's Hermione Granger and she won't give up until she brings about something like this. I'm pretty sure she didn't mean it to turn out like this. Nevertheless, her meddling has to be dealt with."

It is at this point that Ilir comes up with a brilliant plan. "Aurors are trained in memory retrieval, are they not? As head auror, Harry is probably better than most. What we need to do is secure the memory records of Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger and yours as well Harry. Those records will tell the whole story. Those memories will reveal the truth."

Here! Here! they all shout. It's worth a try.

/*/

Brainstorming about how we will handle the memory retrieval, we decide to send two or three aurors for Ginny Weasley. It is also decided, should she refuse to come willingly, we will have a warrant in hand. She will make an appearance at the Ministry tomorrow, one way or another.

Ilir turns to Draco. Before Ilir has a chance to speak, Draco tells him Hermione will be wherever you want her.

Ilir stands straight up from his chair. "Perhaps someone should pick up the Weasley witch immediately. If she's as smart as she is cunning, she might leave for her training camp tonight."

I think it's an excellent idea. "Good thinking mate. I'll owl the auror night desk to have a no-name warrant made up for blackmail, fraud and pulling a wand on aurors. I'll let the night aurors know we will be there shortly to pick it up."

After I say this, shouts of dissension ring about the room.

Ilir raises his hands for quiet. You cannot have any part of the arrest if it comes to that. You are part of the case Harry."

I really hadn't thought of that. I agree with my mates promising to remain at home until I am called to give my memory records.

Ilir asks Draco to go home to ask Hermione if she will give us her memory records for anything relating to Harry and Ginny from today. Draco agrees and leaves the room without a backward glance. We all know he is raging that his witch had a hand in this.

/*/

The impromptu meeting breaks up. Theo goes downstairs to take Lucia home. Blaise takes his leave to go home. Dudley heads downstairs to check on his mum and Romilda as well.

It's just me and Ilir in the study. I confide to him that, only this morning I had thoughts of looking for an engagement ring for Seana. I hesitated because I didn't know if the prediction automatically kicks in at the time of our engagement. "How could so much go wrong in such a short period of time?"

"First of all Harry, we will get this all back to right with you and Seana. It may not happen as quickly as you'd like, but it will happen. As for the prediction, it is not a trap Harry. It doesn't automatically kick in, as you say. There are steps which need to be performed. Important steps. The primary step is, your acknowledgement of and agreement to the prediction. You are free to ask Seana to marry you, you are free to marry her, free to have children with her. The difference is, without the prediction activated, the bearer of light will not be born." Ilir holds his hand up as he sees me ready to question him. "Yes Harry. You are allowed a child, but your son will not be the bearer of light."

I don't know whether to be chuffed or remorseful.

Gently, Ilir reminds me of his job. "I am here to guide you Harry. As a friend for now, but as a guardian if you decide to activate the prediction."

/*/

Ilir and I talk long into the night. He regales me with tales of his family through the ages. He speaks of healing and binding the wizarding world so that the likes of Gellert Grindelwald or Tom Riddle will never be able to control wizard kind again. He alludes to the fact there will always be dark magic and those who use it. However, if a bearer of light is born, there will be peace for at least one hundred years. In a whisper, he explains more.

"The bearer of light will have the ability to persuade, the strength and prowess of a giant, and powers almost equal to Merlin. The bearer of light will be a leader to be reckoned with. You do not know this yet Harry, but I'll tell you now. His true powers will not manifest until he is twenty one. He will not be an anomaly that is shunned or disparaged. He will be a boy who grows into a powerfully magical wizard."

I'm stunned.

Ilir goes on. "The most I can say at this time, is the burden of keeping him alive and well falls to his parents and to me. That would be you and Seana. Because he will grow to be who he must be, there will be dangers for you all. Dark forces who learn of the prediction, or, who, through family traditions know of the prediction will try to stop him from coming into his powers. Know this Harry. If you choose to enable the prediction, I will give my life for the bearer of light and his family."

I put my hands over my face and let my head fall back against the chair. "I'm not that strong Ilir. I do not want to endanger Seana or our children. I choose not to do that to them."

Ilir looks sad, but he nods his head in understanding. He gets up, clasps my shoulder and tells me we'll talk more. I hear him wish everyone a goodnight. Then he is gone.

/*/

Dudley comes back into the study to tell me he didn't want to interrupt, but he'll be spending the night.

I ask him what brought all this on. "You've never needed my permission to stay the night."

Dudley looks at me like I'm mad. "I'm not asking for your permission now, you git. I'm trying to be sensitive."

I laugh out loud. It's the only laugh I've had all day and it feels good. "Okay. Thank you for coming upstairs to not ask my permission."

Dudley smiles at me and heads for the door. Without turning around and with one foot out the door, he makes a statement. "I'm here for you mate. Don't discount me because I'm a muggle." He continues walking as though he hadn't said anything.

Dudley has just offered support to me, his wizard cousin, and I'm feeling better for it.

/*/

It's been a shite day. I don't think I'll be able to sleep, but I'm going to bed anyway. Before my arse can touch the mattress, I feel my wards shake. Someone has apparated in. I'm too full of self pity to care. Besides, if it is someone who is up to no good, they might settle for Aunt Petunia and Dudley instead of me.

Arrgh. I can hear the harmonious bellow of git number one. Draco is back. I don't want to know why. I want to get in bed.

Two minutes later, he is in my bedroom pacing and growling.

"Draco, please don't go all Veela on me. Tonight is just not the night to sprout your wings. Calm down and tell me what happened."

As always when he's upset, he's shouting. All this shouting must be scaring Aunt Petunia to death.

"I can't calm down Potter. I can't fucking calm down."

Oh! Oh! This isn't good. He called me Potter, and not in a joking way.

Trying to lighten the mood, I inject a bit of humor. I'll be Potter. You can be Malfoy."

This lightens nothing. It does earn me a very fierce glare from Malfoy.

"Okay. If you don't have anything to say, go somewhere else to not say it."

With that, I put my head on my pillow to wait for sleep.

Draco stops pacing, so I look up at him. His eyes are shimmering. My volatile mate puts his head against my bedroom wall with his back facing me and let's me know what's what.

"I'm tired of that bloody, self righteous, know-it-all. I'm staying here tonight. I've left Hermione."


	8. Winning The Battle

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes. **

**Previously on; Merlin Made Me Do It: Stand Together or Fall Apart**

It's been a shite day. I don't think I'll be able to sleep, but I'm going to bed anyway. Before my arse can touch the mattress, I feel my wards shake. Someone has apparated in. I'm too full of self pity to care. Besides, if it is someone who is up to no good, they might settle for Aunt Petunia and Dudley instead of me.

Arrgh. I can hear the harmonious bellow of git number one. Draco is back. I don't want to know why. I want to get in bed.

Two minutes later, he is in my bedroom pacing and growling.

"Draco, please don't go all Veela on me. Tonight is just not the night to sprout your wings. Calm down and tell me what happened."

As always when he's upset, he's shouting. All this shouting must be scaring Aunt Petunia to death.

"I can't calm down Potter. I can't fucking calm down."

Oh! Oh! This isn't good. He called me Potter, and not in a joking way.

Trying to lighten the mood, I inject a bit of humor. I'll be Potter. You can be Malfoy."

This lightens nothing. It does earn me a very fierce glare from Malfoy.

"Okay. If you don't have anything to say, go somewhere else to not say it."

With that, I put my head on my pillow to wait for sleep.

Draco stops pacing, so I look up at him. His eyes are shimmering. My volatile mate puts his head against my bedroom wall with his back facing me and let's me know what's what.

"I'm tired of that bloody, self righteous, know-it-all. I'm staying here tonight. I've left Hermione."

**/**

**/**

**Harry wins one battle, but may be losing another. Dramione has problems. Petunia is trying to fit in. Ilir asks Megan out. Dudley and Romilda talk engagement party. Harry becomes fodder for his own book. **

From time to time, we will cross from fan fiction to fandom and back. Don't be alarmed. It's all good. Harry is way OOC but he's grown up, and the man he is, is not the boy he was. Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy.

**Chapter 8: Winning The Battle**

It may be bad form, but, at this moment, I don't have the energy to go over this with "Draco. Draco, mate…. " I start to say, but he has left the room.

I lie in my bed for several minutes thinking about everything and nothing. Sighing, I get up to see what Draco is on about. I find him in the bedroom at the end of the hall. He is pacing even more furiously than before and doesn't acknowledge me. As upset as he is, maybe he doesn't realize I'm standing there. I take a chance that he won't hex me and enter the room.

"What's all this about you leaving Hermione?"

Draco stops in mid stride, plunks himself down on the bed, and puts his face in his hands. "I love her mate. I love her more than life, but this time she's gone too far. I went home to talk to her about this Ginny thing. Maybe I approached her wrong. I don't know.

In a choked voice, he continues to speak. "She admitted inviting Ginny to meet her for lunch. She admitted that Ginny asked Seana to lunch with them. She claims she didn't know what Ginny was planning.

Voice low almost in a whisper, Draco went though a litany of hateful things Hermione had said. "She started in about me siding with you against her. She said me and the guys are pushing Seana on you. She said you should have waited for Ginny to make up her mind."

Draco paused to compose himself, but got up to start pacing again. I've never seen Draco this distraught.

Holding back tears, Draco elaborates even more. "Then she got straight up in my face and said the most hurtful thing I could ever hear. She said, since Seana is now free, I should step in Dean's place and go put my face between Seana's legs and call it even. I was heartbroken and mortified at the same time. The witch I'm engaged to, basically told me to fuck off and to find another witch to shag."

I was enraged but said nothing. I let Draco keep talking.

Draco went on. "I love Hermione. I sleep with her every night. I haven't been with any other witch since she and I got together in 8th year. We plan to get married. I can't imagine why she'd think I'd ever consider something as vile as shagging my mates witch.

"To finish it, Hermione hit me upside my face. Hard. I bled all over the place. She's gone over the edge Harry. No remorse for her part in it all. I love her Harry, but for now, I'm finished."

I am flabbergasted. I knew Draco was going home to talk to Hermione but I never dreamed it would go this far. I never thought Hermione would spit such vitriol at the love of her life. Dramione has split up. Unconceivable. I mumble words of consolation to my best mate. It doesn't help. He is still a bloody mess. I suggest he try to get some sleep.

I'm feeling a bit resentful myself. Even though Hermione has said some spiteful things and made some vicious intimations, she is Hermione. She lets her temper get the better of her as we all sometimes do. She and I can probably get past this someday. Hopefully, Dramione can work through this as well. For right now, I am still very angry with Hermione.

As for harpy Weasley, she is instrumental in me and Seana's break up. The breakup of the best love story ever, Dramione, can be attributed to her as well. The bint has a lot coming to her and I'm the wizard to give it.

All I can do for right now, is go to my bedroom to try and sleep. Whether it is from everything that has transpired, or, the fact I'm totally knackered, I fall asleep almost as soon as my head hits the pillow.

/**/

My first thought when I wake on Thursday is Seana. Then I remember the events of yesterday. Sighing, I get out of bed and head for the bathroom. I shower and take care of my personal hygiene then put on some muggles jeans and shirt.

I'm not going in to the Ministry today. I have to wait until I'm called in to give my memory records. It's just as well. I don't think I can face my office today.

Although it is very early, Aunt Petunia and Dudley are already at the table. I see Nigel has done himself proud. There are sausages, ham, toast with jelly, eggs, pancakes with syrup and fried potatoes. Aunt Petunia and Dudley wish me a good morning and I return the greeting. Aunt Petunia asks if everything is ok? Before I can frame a satisfactory response, Dudley interjects that everything is fine.

Aunt Petunia nods her head and continues to eat.

I smile in Dudley's direction to let him know his interference is appreciated.

I ask Aunt Petunia if she is comfortable with her room.

"I'm very comfortable Harry. Thank you."

"Good." I take this moment to explain about Nigel.

She answers in a rather high pitched voice. "Dudley has already introduced me to Nigel." A little flustered she admits to being nervous with Nigel around.

I tell her I understand but explain that this is Nigel's home so she will have to make the best of it. I also tell her that anything she wants or needs can be acquired through Nigel as he has instructions to assist her.

Dudley adds his voice. "While you are recuperating, all the chores are to be done by Nigel. You are welcome to work in the garden because Merlin knows it needs work."

Aunt Petunia lips turn up in the barest of smiles. I laugh, throw a piece of toast at Dudley and call him a git.

It's going on 8:30. I receive an owl from the Michael telling me that I need to appear in the aurors department at 10:00. The owl remains at the window, so I respond to the message, give the owl a treat and send it on its way. I notice that the arrival of the owl seems to have upset my aunt.

Rather than make a fuss, I call Dudley aside to tell him he should explain to his mum about owls, as well as people apparating and flooing into my home.

He assures me he will.

I also let him know, it is up to him to explain to his mum what to expect in a wizard's home. He tells me, he'll deal with things as they come up.

"Great. Because if you don't, I will."

Dudley gives me the stink eye and walks away.

"You have been warned mate."

/*/

Dudley leaves around 8:45. Aunt Petunia has gone back to her room. I'm sitting in the living room contemplating the state of my life when Draco comes down.

He looks impeccable. If I hadn't witnessed his breakdown, I wouldn't have known he had one. My best mate cleans up nicely.

"How are you?"

He mumbles that he is a hair away from hexing someone, but otherwise, right as rain.

I smile at his choice of words.

Draco tells me that he will be looking for a flat. He also tells me he will probably have to stay with me for several more days.

I tell Draco he can stay as long as he likes also suggesting he should try to resolve his differences with Hermione.

He brushes off my suggestion. "This time is different Harry. She was bang out of line."

I don't think I've ever seen Draco this despondent, but I do know I've heard all this before. I tell him to give it a few days. He nods then goes to eat breakfast. I go upstairs to put on suitable robes.

After I've changed, I grab my mobile. I know it's a long shot but I'm going to call Seana. I dial the number but it's Seamus who answers.

_Good morning Seamus, may I speak to Seana. _

Seamus who doesn't sound as furious as he had yesterday, informs me that Seana has gone to Ireland. All I can say to that is, bollocks. Seamus tells me he has heard what Ginny did but he has to abide by Seana's wishes.

_Right now mate, she doesn't want to see, or speak to you. _

Then, as though he thinks I should know, he tells me he couldn't get off work so Dean accompanied Seana to Ireland. We ended with him saying, _sorry Harry_.

I switch off the phone and fall into a chair. My heart has dropped to my feet. Seana and Dean are together in Ireland. Dean is taking his shot. It's really over between she and I. I'm broken and I don't think I can be fixed.

It's near time to get to the Ministry. For what? I'm doing this to prove to Seana I'm innocent, but she has gone off with Dean. What's the bloody point?

The little voice in my head kicks in. It tells me, the point is, to not only prove yourself innocent, but to restore your pride and good name. The voice continues, even if you and Seana never get back together, you need to be able to hold your head up at the Ministry.

I guess a good kick in the pants, even if it is from a voice in my head, serves the purpose. I feel my backbone returning. I want to be proven innocent because as soon as I have the proof, I'm going straight to Ireland. The first thing I'm going to do when I get there is kill Dean. I will kill him, curse him, hex him then bury him in the sea. The only thing that may save him is if he hasn't laid a finger on Seana.

At 9:55 am, I present myself to the aurors department. Ginny Weasley has already been deposed. They took copies of her memories at 9:00 am. Hermione is just finishing up. Her deposition began at 9:30.

As she passes me, Hermione reaches out to touch my arm. "I'm so sorry Harry"

I nod and walk towards the deposition room.

Hermione calls after me. "May I stop by your house tonight, I need to properly apologize to both you and Draco."

I stop walking and turn back to Hermione. "Feel free to come by my house Hermione, but the conversation you need to have with Draco should be done privately."

I turn back and walk into the deposition room. The door closes behind me and I'm offered a seat in a reclining chair. I'm a little nervous because I really don't want a team of aurors getting the wrong memory, and see me wank off in the shower. Especially when one of the aurors pulling the memories is Susan Bones. Ernie is a mate, even if he sees me wanking off, he won't obsess over it. Whatever. I have other boggarts to conquer.

They ask me to bring the memories forward. Which I do. Susan and Ernie then begin to pull the memories. There aren't that many so the procedure is over pretty quickly. All that has to be done is the copying and the return. About fifteen minutes later, the removal and return of my memories is finished. I'm directed to rest for at least ten minutes. Which I do. At 10:25, I'm finished. I have been advised that everything will be available for viewing by 11:00. I tell Susan and Ernie that I'll be in my office.

As I leave the deposition room, I run into Ron Weasley. He sees me and his face turns red as a beet. I greet him as I normally would.

"Hey Ron."

He replies as he normally would. "Hey Harry."

Right now, there really isn't much to chat about. I had his sister brought in by aurors and his sister is instrumental in breaking up my relationship. I keep walking but it isn't going to be that easy. Ron begins to sputter. I'm thinking to myself. Do not let this git try to condone his sister's behavior.

I didn't have to worry. He only wants to tell me how upset Molly is. Well, fucking Helena on a horse. That makes two of us. The only difference is that I'm upset over the loss of my witch where I'm sure Molly is upset because her bint of a daughter was picked up by aurors. I don't have time for this. Actually, I do have time for it but I choose not to discuss it. I wave Ron off and continue towards my office. The first thing I do is perform a quick scourgify on the office to remove any lingering traces of Ginny.

I'm at loose ends for another fifteen minutes, so I decide to send a message to Seana. I call for an international owl and attach not only a heartfelt letter of love to Seana but a letter of apology to Mr. and Mrs. Finnigan as well. Even though Seana and I are not together, I don't want her parents to have the wrong impression of me.

At 11:00, I get a memo that the memories are ready and aurors are on the way to my office for a viewing. I know we need independent observers but I'd like to keep this as private as possible. Sure. As if this isn't all over the Ministry by now.

By 11:05, we are all stuffed around my office. The memories will be played at the center of the room so everyone will have an unencumbered view. The portable pensive (my invention, thank you very much), begins to play. First up, Weasley, Ginevra.

The memories show Ginny arriving at Hermione's desk. Anyone familiar with Ginny can tell, even though she is smiling, she is pissed about something.

I call out to note that portion. Michael replies he's got it.

We move through her memories. We see her sarcastically tell Hermione, they should invite Harry's witch to lunch with them. Hermione looks a little uncomfortable but says nothing.

Note that. Got it.

Ginny sends an owl to Seana asking her to meet at Hermione's desk and signs Hermione's name. Again Hermione says nothing.

Note -. I don't get to finish before Michael says got it. My team is spot on.

We next see Ginny saying she should go see me for a bit. This time Hermione laughs and says, yeah! Go in there and show him what he's missing.

I raise my finger. Michael raises his.

Next, Ginny notices Seana coming toward MLE. She grins at Hermione and slips out, apparently heading to my office. We hear her say, if it's a fight you want Potter, I'm the witch to give it to you.

Finger raise times two.

I'm cringing because I know what is coming next. Ginny appears at my door. We see her swiftly cast the locking and silencing spells. Everyone can see that I'm unaware of what she has done. We watch as Ginny makes her moves which of course end up with my face basically between her legs. We next watch as Ginny releases the locking and silencing charm, leans back moaning like I'm licking her out. We see Seana standing transfixed in the doorway. We watch as Ginny glides out smiling. We watch as Seana tries to beat me bloody and call me every filthy name she can think of. Luckily, we don't have to watch me fight down a hard dick.

Hermione's memories are basically the same as Ginny's except we see Ginny triumphantly arriving back at Hermione's desk. We see Hermione ask her what's she done. Ginny willingly shares her exploit. We see Hermione get flustered and ask Ginny why she would do that. We watch as Ginny says, you told me to show him what I've got Hermione.

Hermione stutters, I-I-I. Ginny says, oh Hermione, calm down. Even though I tried to get Potter to eat me out, he was too strong, I couldn't get his face all the way down to the hot spot. Doesn't matter, because to his slag, it looked like he was doing it. The bint will break up with him for sure.

Hermione is pale. She says, Ginny. My gods. That's not the way to get Harry back. We watch as I storm into Hermione's office. We watch as Ginny draws down on me and in the presence of two other aurors. We watch as Ginny is escorted out of the Ministry. Hermione's memories end with Ginny telling Hermione, thanks for nothing.

We go through the motions of watching my memories. They only vary from Ginny's by the fact it is obvious that Ginny ambushed me. I can clearly be seen trying to extricate myself from between her legs. One more thing is apparent. Ginny seems to have used some variation of the binding curse on me. My arms appear to be bound to my body. I was using my upper body strength to get away. I hadn't realized it because I was too busy trying to get out of the situation.

The PP (portable pensieve) is put away.

Susan and Ernie confer. After several minutes, they are ready to read their binding decisions.

They find that: Most of Ginny Weasleys actions, while despicable are found not to be illegal. There is no fine or sentence

We do find that, Ginny Weasley used an illegal binding curse on Head Auror Harry Potter. The fine is $5,000 galleons, or sentence for this act is 1 year in Lower Azkaban.

We further find that Ginny Weasley drew down on Head Auror Harry Potter. The fine is $5,000 galleons, or sentence for this act is 1 year in Lower Azkaban.

We further find that Ginny Weasley with wand drawn and inside the Ministry, challenged Auror Michael Corner. The fine is $2,500 galleons, or sentence for this act is 6 months in Lower Azkaban.

We further find that Ginny Weasley with wand drawn and inside the Ministry, challenged Auror Anthony Goldstein. The fine is $2,500 galleons, or sentence for this act is 6 months in Lower Azkaban.

We further find that Ginny Weasley used charms to hold Head Auror Harry Potter against his will. The fine is $2,000 galleons, or sentence for this act is 3 months in Lower Azkaban.

As a matter of record, Ginny Weasley is fined $17,000 galleons, or sentenced to 3 years, 3 months in Lower Azkaban. This prison sentence can be reduced to simple fines at the discretion of the Head of MLE, Adrian Pucey.

There is no finding against MLE officer Hermione Granger,

There is no finding against Head Auror Harry Potter.

So say we, Susan Bones, Auror, Ministry of Magic and Ernie MacMillan, Auror, Ministry of Magic.

I am totally satisfied with the result. Lower Azkaban is the new prison built by the Ministry in 2001. It was built specifically for those criminals who have not committed major crimes. Even though Lower Azkaban is a lot less stringent than Azkaban itself, it is still prison.

MLE can read the verdicts to Ginny and scare her to death. After which, they can offer the galleon settlement. I don't care which as long as she stays away from me and Seana.

I request a copy of the memory records, findings and decisions. As soon as my office clears out, I make arrangements to take an international portkey to Ireland. I am going to get my witch. I am told the earliest portkey to Ireland is Monday, June sixteenth at 9:00 am. I confirm the slot. I am going to Ireland in four days.

A sealed copy of the memory records, proceedings, findings and punishments arrives in my office. I stop by the Aurors Department to tell my team how impressed I am with them. I thank them all and shake their hands. They are all beaming and to the man, they say we're glad we could help. I make arrangements to have Michael and Anthony cover for me when I go to Ireland as I don't know how long I'll be gone.

Michael, Anthony and Ernie corner me. With big grins on their faces, they tell me that Ernie has pushed aside the memory of me trying to fix my dick. I call each one a git, but I tell Ernie that I owe him one. Ernie tells me that I owe him nothing. He had been proud to do it. Again, I can't stress how proud I am of my team and how loyal they are to me. I leave them laughing at me. Yeah! Big joke. Me and my inappropriate dick.

/*/

Back in my office, I breathe a great sigh of relief vowing to never be caught in such a predicament again. I reach out to Ilir who informs me he has asked Megan out and she has accepted. I smirk while I'm telling him how brilliant he is. I can almost see him grinning through the phone. He asks how everything went with the memory retrievals. I tell him, everything went well and I will show him the results if he comes by the house tonight. Ilir chooses that moment to brag that he can stop the house later but he is taking Megan out for coffee and dessert in the early evening.

"Okay. If you can't make it tonight, I'll show you the reports another time. Good luck with Megan.

Ilir thanks me before we hang up.

I don't feel like doing any work but I will be away in Ireland so I want to get as much accomplished as possible. I close a few case files and review everything that has been waiting for my signature.

Finally, my desk is clear. I lean back in my chair to relax a bit. I'm thinking, I may have won the battle with Ginny Weasley but I definitely lost the battle for Seana. Bollocks. I'm not giving up until Seana has told me with her own mouth she doesn't love me anymore.

Time has slipped by without my noticing. It's 5:30. I prepare to leave.

On my way out, I run into Megan. She is properly bashful, and makes no mention of the Ginny situation. She does tell me that she will be joining us on Friday night at Suite, Sweet, Suites.

I am complimentary and snarky at the same time. "Brilliant Megan. Who's your date?"

She grins and punches me on the arm. "That's my business."

I guess I'll have to let Ilir know someone is encroaching on his territory."

Megan's face turns plum. "That's funny Harry. You know Ilir is my date."

I wink at her before heading to the lifts.

On Atrium level, I see Hermione out of the corner of my eye. I don't say anything, nor do I stop to talk. I reach the floo, throw the powder, I'm home.

/*/

Draco meets me in the living room to tell me Hermione is coming over. He also tells me that Rita Skeeter submitted an article to The Daily Prophet about me, Seana and Ginny which he immediately rejected. I believe Skeeter got her information from Ginny, but it could have been almost anyone who was at the Ministry when it happened. It never fails to amaze me the lengths the Skeeter bint will go to embarrass me.

I thank my mate. This is one of those times which make it so sweet that Draco owns the Prophet.

"How are you holding up mate?"

"I'm still a mess Harry, but I'm determined this is the last time anything of this nature happens."

I caution him that Dramione is the love story of the ages, and hope he will think twice about ending it forever.

"No promises. I love Hermione, but at the moment, I don't respect her."

I pat him on the shoulder and walk towards the kitchen.

/*/

I'm just in time for dinner. I go clean up a bit. By the time I get back, Aunt Petunia, Dudley, Romilda and Draco are seated at the table. I sit down to a delicious meal of roast beef with gravy, roasted potatoes and carrots. Everyone compliments Nigel.

Aunt Petunia tells us what's what. "I prepared the meal tonight."

That's a surprise for me. Draco is surprised as well. We all compliment Aunt Petunia. She is blushing by the time everyone is through complimenting the food. Dudley is beaming. There are even more compliments when Aunt Petunia brings out a summer pudding. It looks delicious.

I feel the wards tremble. Someone is coming through. Several minutes later, Hermione appears in the kitchen. She greets everyone and is greeted by everyone except Draco and myself.

Romilda offers Hermione some summer pudding but she declines. Instead, she asks if she can make a drink. Dudley tells her to help herself. After Hermione leaves the kitchen, Draco excuses himself. I think he is going after Hermione, but I hear him going upstairs.

This is going to be a long night.

Aunt Petunia begins to clean up but I give Dudley a look. Immediately, he realizes that his mum has taken enough of Nigel's duties for one day and tells his mum to let Nigel clean up. Aunt Petunia realizes she may have overstepped and steps back.

We move into the living room to have a few drinks and some conversation.

/*/

Once we are settled, Dudley and Romilda tell us that Lucia will be soon sending out invitations for their engagement party. Romilda hopes everyone will attend.

We all raise a toast to Romilda and Dudley. Romilda discloses that the engagement party will be in September and the wedding will be next April. Aunt Petunia who seems to be very happy asks to be included in the wedding planning. Romilda assures Aunt Petunia she will absolutely be included.

It's cheery that Aunt Petunia has asked to be included. She seems to be coming round to a wizard's way of life. Somewhat. A little. Well it's still up in the air.

Hermione asks to speak to me privately so we walk through to the dining room. Hermione closes the door. "Harry, I want to apologize for my part in what happened with Seana. I didn't think it would turn out as badly as it did."

"How did you think it would turn out Hermione? Did you think if Ginny showed up in my office without knickers I'd fuck her and ask her to be my girl?"

Hermione starts crying. I roll my eyes because the time for her to cry is coming. Right now, her tears don't affect me one way or the other.

Hermione ploughs on. "I've learned my lesson. I will never interfere in your affairs again Harry."

This is what I want to hear. I tell her she will have to apologize to Seana as well. For a second, I think Hermione is going to start one of her tirades. "I realize that."

I am very frank with her. I admit that her apology is welcome, but it will be awhile before I trust her again. "You have been my best friend since 1st year. We've been through a lot together, but you will not interfere in my life and you will treat Seana with respect. I tell her I accept her apology, and we can move on from here."

She grabs my hand and whimpers out a thank you. "I don't want to lose your friendship."

Then keep your bloody mouth shut is what I'm thinking. Out loud, I tell her we are still friends. She gives me a small smile.

/*/

Hermione wants to find Draco so they can have a conversation. It's fine with me. We leave the dining room so Hermione can find Draco. However, when she mentions Draco, Dudley informs us that Draco has gone out. Hermione looks as though she's been slapped across the face. My friend has the audacity to be upset that Draco doesn't want to speak with her.

As far as I'm concerned, the vile things she said and did to Draco warrant a few more days of separation. It's not my call, so I do not say it out loud.

Hermione stays around for another half hour before she bids everyone goodnight. Those of us remaining begin chatting among ourselves. I remember to tell Dudley I will probably have his authorization _to use magic in a muggle home_, by tomorrow afternoon. Dudley responds by holding up his drink in a salute.

Suddenly, there is a tapping on the kitchen window. I go retrieve the owl and give the bird a biscuit after taking the letter from his leg. The owl doesn't leave. It's waiting for a reply.

I realize, there are two letters. One is from Seana and the other is from Mr. and Mrs. Finnigan. I open Seana's first.

It is a lovely letter. She tells me that she still loves me and wants to be with me. She goes on to say that she needs a little time to herself. Although she loves me, it is hard for her to get the vision of Ginny and me out of her head. She explains the most humiliating thing is, she and I had just been intimate the previous night. Seana asks that I do not come to Ireland. She will come home when she is ready. Seana ends the letter; _I'm still your girl Harry. I'm hurting right now, but I will be home soon. _

My heart is beating at break neck speed. My witch still loves me. She still wants me. I am ecstatic. I'm one lucky wizard.

The Finnigan's letter is short but heartwarming. They tell me to stay strong because they have faith in me. Mrs. Finnigan says that there are ups and downs in every relationship, but when love is real, everything works out. Mr. Finnigan has also written, if I ever hurt his daughter again, I'll have to deal with him. Mrs. Finnigan ends the letter saying, Seana loves you Harry, don't worry.

I send a reply to both Seana and The Finnigans. I tell Seana I love her and will be the best boyfriend ever when she comes back. I assure her that she will see the evidence of my innocence when she gets back as well. I remind her that she is the only witch I want in my life. When I am down to the bottom of the letter, I add, stay away from Dean.

My reply to Mr. and Mrs. Finnigan was the absolute truth. The truth that I plan on taking care of their daughter for the rest of her life. I love her and I will see to it she is never hurt again.

I tie the letters to the owl and send it on its way back to Ireland.

I have to go look in a mirror because I think I may be glowing. Yup, looking in the mirror proves it, I'm glowing. I return to the living room a lot happier than when I left.

/*/

Aunt Petunia has retired for the night but Dudley and Romilda are snogging on the couch. Get a room I call out on my way upstairs.

Dudley stops me and pulls me aside to tell me Draco is back and he has a woman with him.

"Is it Hermione?"

Dudley shakes his head.

I make a run for the stairs yelling as I go. "Oi, Draco."

I knock on the bedroom door. He calls out for me to come in. When I step inside, Draco asks why I'm yelling. I look from him to the woman without saying anything.

He doesn't say anything. I just glare at him. The woman asks if we want her to do both of us. I scream at Draco. "This is what you bring into my home?" I must have turned fuchsia.

I now realize Draco is drunk out of his mind. Shite. He's only been gone about and one and a half hours, if that. How can he be this drunk? He must have sucked an entire bottle down in one. No matter how drunk he is. He's not bringing some slag into my house. I go to the bedroom door to call Dudley. When Dudley gets there, I ask him to escort the woman out while I get Draco sorted. Dudley grabs the woman by the arm and takes her out.

"My wizard. I know you're hurting but picking up slags won't change anything.

Draco gazes at me all cock eyed. "Says who?"

I'm back to yelling. "Says me. Get yourself together man. And, if you want to fuck a slag, take her either to Malfoy Manor or to your hotel. Don't bring her here. Neither Romilda nor my aunt needs to see shite like that. Be glad you didn't pull something like this when Seana was here. I would have had to hurt you."

As I'm leaving, I tell him it would be a right fiasco if this shite got spread around. He tells me to shove it. Then he mumbles about wanting Hermione.

"I know you do, wanker. This sure as shite isn't the way to go about it." I growl, closing the door behind me with a snap.

/*/

Instead of going into my bedroom, I go to the top of the stairs to call Dudley. When he appears, I ask if everything is ok? He nods. I thank him and head for my room.

A few minutes later, Dudley comes to tell me he and Romilda are leaving and Ilir is downstairs having a dish of summer pudding.

I leave my bedroom and go into the study as Ilir may want to discuss the book. Ten minutes later, a cheery voice greets me from the study door.

"Good date?"

Ilir says, it was brilliant. I think I like her.

"Haha. As if I couldn't tell from your cheesy grin and cheery voice."

Ilir laughs out loud. "Megan is looking forward to Friday night out. Are you still going.?"

"Yup. I'm flying solo."

Getting down to business. Ilir mentions that Megan is a goldmine with regards to contributing material for the book.

Damn. Megan must have put me all the way out there. Not that I truly mind. Megan doesn't know half the shite about me that my guys know. Anyway, if it helps the book, so be it. I get to tell Ilir about the letters I received from Seana and her parents. He slaps me on the back, and tells me how happy he is for me. I'm happy for me. I feel myself blush like a Weasley. A good Weasley.

I confide that I'm still worried Dean will make a move on Seana even though he knows she loves me. I worry that something might happen while she is vulnerable.

Ilir tells me to have faith in Seana because she knows who she wants. Chagrined, I tell Ilir that I do have faith in Seana, but I have absolutely none in Dean's dick. We both have a laugh at this.

Silently, I hand Ilir the copy of the memory records, proceedings, findings and punishments for Ginevra Weasley. "You might want to take a look at these."

Sipping on some water, I allow Ilir to read and view in silence. When he is finished reading and viewing the material, he jokes how karma is a harpy, and will bite you in the arse every time.

I'm not sure karma is enough to subdue Ginny. "We may not have seen the last of her. She is one aggressive witch."

Scowling, Ilir responds with his own cryptic retort. "Let her bring it. She is already under penalty and possible incarceration by the Ministry. She doesn't want to get any deeper in."

I let the subject drop. But, as a lot of witches and wizards, including myself know, Ginny Weasley is a clever, cunning, devious witch. She may try something else. I don't say it to Ilir, but I am a little anxious that Ginny will try something with Seana. It isn't about getting back with me anymore. It's a matter of principle. She doesn't want me with Seana.

/*/

Since we are already in the study, Ilir wants to go over some of the material Megan shared with him. A sharp hand movement from Ilir, and all the information he received from Megan materializes.

I love magic.

The very first piece is one I would rather have forgotten, but, c'est la vie. It happened on a night Megan and I were on surveillance. Both she and I were disguised under polyjuice potion. I looked completely different from myself as did Megan. Under the polyjuice potion, I had been transformed into a 6'blonde wizard with amber eyes.

Megan and I were in this club trying to catch drug traffickers in the act. Who walks in, my would be girlfriend at the time, Ginny Weasley. She was accompanied by Hermione and Lucia.

Ilir scowls at the fact we have to mention Ginny's name again. I scowl in self defense.

Ginny came to the bar and stood next to me. I was undercover so I had to pretend as though I didn't recognize her. Five minutes after her first drink, she was hitting on me, bragging she is a big Quidditch star for the Holyhead Harpies.

I was mortified. My woman was hitting on someone she thought was a stranger. I was on duty so I tried to rebuff her. My rebuff and three more drinks only made Ginny more forceful. She'd become so aggressive that I had to move away from her in order to keep our targets in view.

At one point, Hermione came up to remind Ginny she had a boyfriend. I couldn't make out her response but she came right back to me. Throwing her arms around my neck, she tried to kiss me on the mouth. That was it for me. I pulled her arms away from my neck and told her to go home to her boyfriend. My response pissed Ginny off. She threw a drink in my face and sauntered off shouting, it's your loss arsehole.

After the drink in the face episode, Megan and I had closed down the surveillance, left the club and apparated back to the Ministry. Megan who was beside herself couldn't stop laughing. She kept going on about, was that your real girlfriend, Harry? Was her hand really where I think it was, Harry? How'd her lips taste, Harry? Do you think she'll buy you a jumper now that she has the measure of your chest, Harry? Did you enjoy your free drink, Harry? And last but not least, as she was going into her office, Megan commented. I think it's time you got a better girlfriend Harry, because it's your loss, arsehole.

As if it would quantify the things which had happened during the surveillance, I bellowed at Megan that Ginny and I are on a trial separation.

I could hear Megan laughing all the way in my office. All I could do was sit in my office listening to that laugh. I never brought this event up to Ginny, but it was one of the many reasons why I decided not to take her back.

Ilir shakes his head in disbelief. I tell him it wasn't as bad as it sounds. He gives me the stink eye I usually get from Dudley. Then I reiterate, yeah, it was as bad as it sounds.

That brought a chuckle from Ilir and he uttered some of my famous words. "It's going in the book. Fuck Ginny Weasley."

My turn to laugh.

We move on to the next Megan inspired anecdote. This time Megan shared my run in with the extremely rare tricaudal beetle.

On the chance Ilir isn't familiar with the tricaudal beetle, I explain. I tell him it is akin to a muggle honeybee. However, instead of a stinger, it has a tri-forked tail which induces swelling, severe itching and purple pustules on any area that comes in contact with the tail. The upside is that the swelling, severe itching and purple pustules only last thirty minutes. The downside is that it is highly transferable. If a person scratches an infected area and touches another part of his body, that area will be infected for thirty minutes as well.

The story goes thusly. A team consisting of Megan, Hermione, Ron, myself and a dragon trainer named Artair were dispatched to North York Moors on a tip that several wizards were hatching dragon eggs. When we arrived at the Moors, Hermione threw several locating spells which she herself had refined to locate dragon eggs only. After several attempts, her spell started reverberating blue which was a sign there were dragon eggs in the area. Ron and I took the lead because if there were eggs about, the egg poachers were probably about as well. We made our way towards the targeted area and surprised five wizards who were overseeing a clutch of six dragon eggs. The inexperienced wizards were apprehended easily. Megan and Hermione put the wizards in body binds and stood guard while Artair took care of the eggs.

Ron and I decided to have a thorough look around. While Ron was searching, I went behind an ancient looking tree to relieve myself. Two things happened in quick succession. Ron yelled out _dragon_ and I yelled out, what the fu….. Ron yelled because he had found a baby horntail in a cage. I yelled because a tricaudal beetle had struck me on my dick. Artair went running towards Ron while Hermione and Megan ran toward me.

At this point in the story, Ilir tries to stifle a laugh with a cough. I glare at him.

The upshot of the story. There was me, with my swollen and purple pustule covered dick hopping around because my inflamed member was itching like mad and I didn't dare scratch it. Hermione and Megan were laughing hysterically. I'm screaming at the witches, a little privacy please.

Ron comes running to see what is going on. When he sees me dancing around with my dick hanging out, his first option is laughter. However, since I am his superior, he opted to chase the girls away. Little good chasing them away did. We could hear them choking with laughter.

I yell out, the considerate thing to do would be to try and cover your laughter with coughs.

It was bad enough having witches and wizards whom I know seeing me like this. When Artair, who is basically a stranger, walks over and starts to laugh, I want to vomit. As soon as Artair is informed of what happened, he has the sense to find a branch to rub across the inflamed area (that area being my dick) to help reduce the itching.

So, now it's worse. I'm getting wanked off with a branch by a stranger. Doesn't get much better than that. Exactly thirty minutes later, my dick returns to normal. Purple pustules are gone, the itching has stopped and my dick is the size it should be when not excited.

Ilir is howling. I think I see tears of laughter in his eyes. Yes. I do see tears of laughter in his eyes. The Git. Ilir manages to choke out. "We'll need to use the word penis instead of dick for the book."

"Hahaha. The joke is on Potter." I snipe.

My comment sends Ilir into more gales of laughter.

That's it. The-boy-with-the-swollen-purple-PENIS thinks he and his ghostwriter can call it a night. Still chuckling, Ilir puts all the notes in our warded box. By the number of parchments Ilir is putting away, I think Megan has been a veritable fountain of information concerning my exploits. Until now, I hadn't realized just how much fun Megan has had, at my expense. Now I know.

"I'm thinking I might have Seana kick Megan's arse when she gets home."

Ilir starts laughing again. Has he ever stopped?

I assure him I'm just kidding. It's all just fodder for the book.

Ilir and I are sitting enjoying a cool refreshing bottle of water when in stumbles Draco.

I hadn't mentioned Draco's earlier performance to Ilir. Even though Ilir is our mate, Draco's personal business is Draco's own business.

Draco glances between me and Ilir. "Where's Hermione?"

**A/N: If you have some tips, tricks or notes you feel will enhance the story, feel free to leave them in a review.**


	9. Much Ado About Everything

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**Previously on; Merlin Made Me Do It: Winning The Battle**

It was bad enough having witches and wizards whom I know seeing me like this. When Artair, who is basically a stranger, walks over and starts to laugh, I want to vomit. As soon as Artair is informed of what happened, he has the sense to find a branch to rub across the inflamed area (that area being my dick) to help reduce the itching.

So, now it's worse. I'm getting wanked off with a branch by a stranger. Doesn't get much better than that. Exactly thirty minutes later, my dick returns to normal. Purple pustules are gone, the itching has stopped and my dick is the size it should be when not excited.

Ilir is howling. I think I see tears of laughter in his eyes. Yes. I do see tears of laughter in his eyes. The Git. Ilir manages to choke out. "We'll need to use the word penis instead of dick for the book."

"Hahaha. The joke is on Potter." I snipe.

My comment sends Ilir into more gales of laughter.

That's it. The-boy-with-the-swollen-purple-PENIS thinks he and his ghostwriter can call it a night. Still chuckling, Ilir puts all the notes in our warded box. By the number of parchments Ilir is putting away, I think Megan has been a veritable fountain of information concerning my exploits. Until now, I hadn't realized just how much fun Megan has had, at my expense. Now I know.

"I'm thinking I might have Seana kick Megan's arse when she gets home."

Ilir starts laughing again. Has he ever stopped?

I assure him I'm just kidding. It's all just fodder for the book.

Ilir and I are sitting enjoying a cool refreshing bottle of water when in stumbles Draco.

I hadn't mentioned Draco's earlier performance to Ilir. Even though Ilir is our mate, Draco's personal business is Draco's own business.

Draco glances between me and Ilir. "Where's Hermione?"

/

/

**Draco has another meltdown. There is a change of plans. Harry gets an authorization. Was there a slag in the house? Friday night fights. Dean answers to Harry. Seana comes home.**

**Chapter 9: Much Ado about Everything**

I look at Draco with one eyebrow raised. "What are you on about?"

Ilir is looking perplexed.

Standing in the doorway in only a pair of wrinkled boxers, Draco is raving about Hermione leaving him alone in bed. Poor, drunken boy. It suddenly occurs to me that a drunken Draco must think the slag he brought home with him was Hermione. I'm thinking, if Hermione ever finds out about this, she'll kill him with her bare hands.

Draco continues to rant and Ilir continues to look perplexed. I get out of my chair to guide Draco back to his room. We are almost to his bedroom when Draco grabs me by my shirt front and whispers, I love that witch, but she is a pain in my arse.

"I know, She's a pain in mine too." Without another word, Draco walks into the bedroom, climbs into the bed and is asleep within seconds.

I receive an inquiring look from Ilir when I get back to the study, but I wave him off with an informational statement. "Draco shouldn't drink so much."

Ilir leaves it at that. We go back to drinking our water in silence. When he's finished with the water, he prepares to leave.

"It was such a productive night tonight, we should do it again as soon as possible. It can't be tomorrow because we are going to SSS. I don't want to try and project the future, but should you and Megan have a good time tomorrow, you'll probably be busy on Saturday night as well."

Ilir blushes. "Let's go ahead and schedule a meeting for Saturday. If anything changes, I'll let you know.

I agree with my ghostwriter. Saturday it is.

Ilir gives a little wave and heads downstairs to floo home. Aunt Petunia must be in the living room as I hear Ilir call out good night. Everything is peaceful. Now is as good a time as any to take a shower. In the shower, I start thinking about Seana and end up having to get my release the hard way, with my hand. Come on home baby, I gasp as my release comes. This wizard misses his witch. I shower off again and wrap myself in a towel. With all my nightly business done, I throw my towel on the chair and get into bed. Even though we don't live together, the bed feels so lonely without my witch.

/**/

Next thing I know, it's 6:30 am Friday. After a quick run through of my morning routine, I'm ready to face the day. I gather up some fresh robes along with my wizard case, (My wizard case is exactly like a muggle briefcase except it carries magical things), and head downstairs. I'm the only one up. Aunt Petunia and Draco must still be sleeping. That's ok with me. I like a whole lot of quiet in the morning. It helps me prepare for my day.

Nigel prepares eggs, bacon and toast. I prepare my own coffee. I tell Nigel I will be going out tonight so it won't be necessary to prepare a big supper. Nigel, in all his wisdom, asks, if he should prepare something for the lady and Mr. Malfoy.

"A cold supper will be fine for Aunt Petunia, but Draco will be going out tonight as well. Nigel bows and disappears. I don't know how many times I've told Nigel not to bow. He is a worker in my home, not a slave.

As I'm sitting there drinking my second cup of coffee, I hear the floo. Two minutes later, Hermione walks into the kitchen. It is a little awkward, but we get past it.

"Good morning Harry."

I raise my cup and say good morning Hermione. Normally, she would give me a hug, or, kiss me on the cheek. These, however, are not normal times.

"Would you mind if I spoke to Draco?

I see the pain flit across her face when I tell her, I'll just see if he's here.

I trust that Draco is still in his room. I left him sleeping like a baby last night, but, I'm not going to let Hermione blindside him, especially this early in the morning. I knock on the bedroom door. No answer. I knock again and push the door open. The shower is running.

"Draco."

I hear the shower go off. A minute later, Draco pokes his head out the bathroom door. "What's up mate?"

I inform him that Hermione is downstairs.

Sighing, Draco asks me to tell her he will stop by to see her later.

"Are you sure mate?"

"I'm sure."

I start to say, maybe you should…. But Draco holds up his hand to silence me. "This is between me and Hermione Harry. If you don't want to give her the message, don't."

"Don't get bloody salty with me Draco."

He glances at me. "I'm not getting salty. I'm just confused. What does the bloody witch want from me? She tells me to go shag someone else, now she's chasing me down."

"So. What's different from any other time."

"The difference, is this time I thought she meant it. Other times, it was an honest argument between two people who love each other. Two people who respect each other. This time it seemed as though she was really done with me."

"Nonsense. You and Hermione have conquered too many obstacles to give up on each other."

Finally, Draco smiles and spits out a very cheeky but true statement. "The biggest obstacles I seem to remember were Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

We both laugh. I start to walk away when he calls out to me.

"What wanker?" I crankily reply.

"Please tell Hermione I'll be down in ten."

"Will do. One more thing. Don't you ever bring another slag to my house, and never let Hermione know you had a slag here."

Draco looks at me like I'm barmy. "What are you going on about Potter? I would never do that."

Throwing him a fierce look, I enlighten him. "You did last night."

Draco looked petrified. "I didn't. Did I?

"Yes Draco, you did. Let this be the last we speak of it."

A humbled Draco chokes out that he agrees with me.

I go downstairs to tell Hermione that Draco will be down in ten minutes. When I tell her, she asks if she can go up. I shrug. She takes my shrug as a yes and heads upstairs.

I am an innocent bloke. I don't want to have to arrest either of my friends, so I gather my things and apparate to the Ministry. If someone gets hexed, I'm sure Aunt Petunia will get in touch with me.

/*/

I make my way to the lunch area to pick up bottles of water. The lunch area now stocks, not only, regular water, but flavored water as well. I still have my tea, but water is a refreshing liquid.

Once I reach my office, I call the portkey department to cancel my portkey to Ireland. I have to abide by Seana's wishes. She doesn't want me to come to Ireland. I miss her, but going to Ireland after she asked me not to come would be an arsehole thing to do. I'll wait for my witch to come home. In the meantime, I'll rub my hands and dick raw.

A message lands on my desk. It is authorization for a maximum of three wands to perform magic at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. The authorization is good for one week. If the authorization is let lapse without being utilized, another application will have to be made. This is great. The sooner Privet Drive is packed up and sold, the better. Not to mention, my aunt will be able to use the funds to buy a flat.

I also receive a memo from Kingsley regarding training courses. Kingsley knows I can run the Auror Department without any fuss and generally leaves me alone. However, according to his memo, Heads of Departments should attend training at least three times a year. Kingsley is correct. Department Heads need to stay sharp in all aspects of their jobs. I insist that all aurors receive training and refresher courses but I have been remiss in my own training.

I look over the schedule. The training is scheduled for the first week in October and will run the entire five days. Department Heads will be trained or updated in potions, curse breaking, spell reversal and wand work. Each segment will take an entire day with the final day being one of review. I actually welcome the training. As head auror, I don't use my skills (or my wand) as much as I did when I was an auror in the ranks. I have a tip top team so my skills are not utilized as much as they could be.

I put out a memo to all aurors to mark their calendars. I leave Michael, Anthony and Ron to head the department in my absence. I select Michael and Ernie to cover any emergencies which might arise. With training coming up in a few months, I think I'll ask Ilir to take a bit of practice with me. I have come to admire him and his skills.

/*/

It's 9:30. A reasonable time to contact Dudley, so I ring his mobile phone. When he answers, I tell him I have the authorization and he should get in touch with Theo. I also inform him there can be only three wands used. With three wands working, the house should be packed up and moved in three hours or less. Dudley thanks me.

Madame Undersecretary, Parvati Patil-Smith stops by to introduce me to Zacharias' brother, her brother-in-law, Antrias Smith from the States. When we shake hands, I notice his hands are cold. Too cold for a nice, June day. Maybe Antrias is sick. I step back a little because I don't want to catch anything. Brave Harry Potter just stepped away from a pair of cold hands. Seana love, get home quick. Your wizard is falling apart.

Antrias appears to be a couple of years older than Parvati and myself. He is an older version of Zacharias but with the same blond hair and blue eyes. Madame Patil-Smith asks me to give him an overview of our Auror Department. I learn Antrias works for The American Ministry of Magic. Parvati informs me that Antrias will be touring most departments, with the exception of Department of Mysteries.

I agree to have Antrias shown around. Actually, did I have a choice? She is the Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. It was not a request.

Parvati leaves Antrias with me. We go over some of the more basic aspects of how things work at MOM Britain. I show him how we receive assignments and how the assignments are prioritized. I go over the forms we use. I explain how we send and receive memos. I explain the hierarchy in which aurors work wand in wand with MLE.

I look up to find him staring at me. "Is there something wrong?"

His reply surprises me. "I can't believe I'm sitting with the famous Harry Potter."

I don't want to hear or see a grown man fangirling. "That was eons ago."

He starts to gush. A grown man is gushing. I want to vomit and I want him out of my office.

Luckily for me, Ilir stops by Megan and decides to see if I am free. I introduce Antrias to Ilir who seems to feel the same cold when he shakes Antrias' hand. Ilir sneaks a look at me, shaking his head. I raise my eyebrows in question. It appears he is trying to get a measure of Antrias. Why? I don't know. The three of us chat for a few more minutes before I memo Ernie to come show Antrias around the department.

After he is gone, Ilir says something isn't right with that bloke. Simultaneously, we both say, cold arse hands. Then we have a laugh. Ilir has only stopped by to give me a shout. He reminds me that his family will be arriving on Sunday.

"Sunday is a free day for me."

"Good. You can spend the day with us. I'll see you tonight."

I sit at my desk practicing wandless magic. (Yes. I'm practicing wandless magic on Ministry time). I was pretty good at one time, but lack of use has dulled my skills. I shouldn't say that out loud because it might wake Severus from the dead. He always was convinced I had no skills. Ah, the good old days.

/*/

By 1:00 pm, I have used wandless magic to summon parchments from the secretary's desk, Ernie's desk and Megan's desk. I have opened and closed my office door. I have produced a shield, albeit a weak one. I can feel the magic getting stronger. Wandless magic is more tiring, but much easier than wand work.

I decide to floo home for lunch just to see if my house is still standing. When I come through, I summon Nigel to make me a sandwich and tea. Aunt Petunia isn't home. I imagine the car service has come to take her to her follow up hospital appointment.

The house is quiet. That's a good sign. I eat my sandwich and go use the bathroom. I come back to drink my tea and find Draco drinking it.

"Make your own." I grumble at him.

"Why? When I can drink yours."

He seems to be in a better mood but I'm not going to pry. I make myself another cup of tea and we sit and drink in silence until Draco breaks the silence.

He tells me that he and Hermione talked. He is taking her out as his date tonight. I don't say a bloody thing because anything I might say will be wrong.

Draco seems happy about it, so who am I to worry? I do know one thing for sure. If there wasn't any yelling, screaming or murder, their argument is not over. That's the Dramione way.

I leave Draco sitting there. "It's past 2:00 pm. I have to get back mate. I'll see you later."

/*/

The day moves along without any upsets. At 5:00, Hermione stops by my office to tell me she and Draco will be coming to SSS as dates. She is wondering if she can get ready at my house so we can all leave together.

I get a little irritated because it feels like she is working me against Draco. Draco is the one staying at my house. She should ask him. I don't want to invite someone who is trying to watch his every move, especially without his knowledge. Then reality sets in. If things are going to get back to normal, I have to stop being petty.

"That's fine. Please call Draco to tell him you will be getting ready there."

With this wide grin on her face, she thanks me. Yes me. The one she tried to sabotage. I'm hoping I made the right decision.

/*/

At 6:00, I call out good weekend to everyone. I'll see some of you at SSS. Several different voices acknowledge me as I head to the lifts. Hermione must already be at the house because I don't see either her or Megan.

When I step out of the floo, I'm greeted with calm conversation and the clinking of ice in glasses. That's nice. Much better than cries of murder. I greet Aunt Petunia and Hermione who are having a conversation with my aunt doing most of the talking. I'm puzzled as to why Hermione isn't getting ready. It used to take her and Ginny hours to get ready. I take a better look and realize Hermione is ready. I don't know a lot about fashion, but I do know when a witch looks nice. Hermione looks very nice.

I stand there for a few seconds trying to figure out what Hermione and my aunt are discussing because Hermione does not pleased.

Oh well, not my business. I need to shower and change. The SSS is a wizarding establishment but I'm wearing a navy blue muggle suit with a black button down. I look quite fetching in muggle clothes if I do say so myself. Seana likes me in muggle clothes. So there it is.

I take my shower and go through all the manly procedures which will make me as handsome as Draco. Laughing out loud, I think the procedure hasn't been invented yet.

I realize I haven't heard Draco. Where is that bloke? I walk down the hall with a towel wrapped around me to tap on Draco's door. He opens the door looking the worse for wear.

"Shouldn't you be getting dressed? What's going on mate?"

Draco turns away from the door and sits down on the bed looking miserable. "Come on mate. Out with it. What is it?"

"I think your aunt has mistaken Hermione for the slag you said I brought home."

Thinking back, I realize that the woman Draco brought home did resemble Hermione. Until she opened her mouth, that is. Thick brown hair, good figure, brown eyes. Merciful Merlin, please don't let that be the case.

I don't even ask how he got that idea. Moving at the speed of molasses, Draco gets up to get dressed. I return to my room to get dressed. I'm ready in twenty minutes because I want to get downstairs to hear the conversation.

I pocket my wand, tap on Draco's door then head downstairs. When I get downstairs, Aunt Petunia is nowhere to be seen and Hermione is sitting on the couch scowling. I ask her if she wants a drink. She does. I get one for her and myself.

We are sitting sipping our drinks when Draco comes down. Draco stops by Hermione so he can refill her glass which she hands to him without saying anything. This does not bode well for a happy night.

I ask Hermione if there is a problem.

Snappishly she replies. "No problem Harry.

I ignore her and her tone. I want to say, don't go there Hermione, but hold my tongue.

It's coming up on 7:50 so I suggest we get going. Hermione stands as we get ready to apparate out. Draco goes to grab her arm but she pulls away.

Shite, I grumble. It's going to be one of those nights. I tell them I'm going ahead. I leave them staring at each other as if they are waiting for me to leave so the fight can begin.

I land at the apparation point outside the club. Theo and Lucia, Dudley and Romilda, Blaise and Astoria, Ron and Pansy, Seamus and Padma, Dean and Lisa Turpin are all here. Just as Ilir and Megan approach, I realize Dean is here. How is he here when he's supposed to be in Ireland. There are greetings all around before we head inside.

No sooner than we all step inside, the door opens and in comes Hermione and Draco. Her eyes look red and he looks about ready to fold. I decide to swallow my pride and try to get Dramione back on track. We are being shown to our table when I grab Hermione by the arm to hold her back. She scowls at me as if I've done something to her.

Fine. That's normal. Hermione didn't get her way, she's scowling. I ask her if I can do anything.

"You can tell me if Draco brought a witch to your house."

I'm speechless. I don't answer the question but ask one in return. "Why would you even think that Hermione?"

Now she's tearing up and Draco is staring at both of us. I pull her out of the dining area so we can speak more privately and ask her one more time. "Why would you think that?"

"Dudley's mum said it was so cute the way I helped Draco home. It wasn't me Harry. Who was it?"

Then, I flat out lie. "Draco went out and got pissy drunk. He took a muggle taxi home and being drunk out of his mind, the female driver had to help him inside. I was the one who took him upstairs and threw him into bed. The female taxi driver didn't come any farther into the house than the living room."

Hermione's eyes dried up immediately. "I knew he wouldn't do that, but your aunt was so sure."

Taking her by both arms, I look into her eyes. "The only female Petunia saw was the taxi driver."

Inside, I was boiling. That's all I need. Someone living in my home who carries tales. I am going to rip Dudley a new one. Dudley better get a larger flat, or, he and Theo better find Aunt Petunia a flat quickly.

I call Draco over. To explain why Hermione is upset I make him a partner in my lie. I insist that a female taxi driver had to drag his drunken sot arse into the house.

He doesn't confirm or deny, he does go to Hermione to mea culpa. "I'll never get that drunk again."

Hermione pulls him into a hug, lays her head on his shoulder whispering that she loves him. I walk away but hear Draco return the sentiment.

Crisis averted, thanks to me. Draco fucking Malfoy owes me big time. By the time, Hermione, Draco and I are seated, salads are out. Before the meals come out, I tell Dudley I need a word. I am calm because I'm not going to lose a cousin's friendship over a woman who can't keep her mouth shut. I explain to Dudley everything about his mum running her mouth to Hermione. I let him know it can't happen again. Whatever she sees, she doesn't need to repeat. I give him a choice, he can explain it nicely, or, I can explain it differently.

Dudley is mortified. He and Theo should have either a larger flat for him, or a single for his mum by next week. That's fine with me. The sooner the better. I'm firm with him.

"Until then, whatever she see or hears concerning our friends, she keeps to herself."

He's upset but we understand each other. We head back to the table. Even with all this back and forth and up and down, I still get to eat a very tasty meal.

As we get to go into the club area, Draco puts an arm around my neck and thanks me profusely.

"It's nothing wanker. Next time think twice before doing stupid shite."

He grins and salutes me. "Understood Mr. Potter sir."

I call him an arsehole and walk into the club.

/*/

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Dean pass by. I have a lot to say to him but it can wait a bit. We need to make sure everyone has a drink. Because Draco, Theo and Dudley are part owners of SSS, we don't have to wait long. Bottles of fine wine, fine champagne and extra fine whiskey appear on our tables. Let the drinking and dancing begin.

I see Megan and Ilir dancing close. I'm happy for them. I start watching Dean dance with Lisa and get more and more perturbed by the minute. He was with my witch in Ireland now he's here with another witch. I feel myself getting all puffed up. What is he, a playwizard? My five whiskeys tell me to go find out. Ilir and Draco notice that I'm headed in Dean's direction. Each wizard comes up on either side and steers me in another direction.

Dean didn't miss this. In fact, he has had me in his sights from the time we arrived.

Draco and Ilir know this needs to be settled the right way. Ilir holds my arm while Draco goes to bring Dean over. As soon as Seamus sees Dean walking towards me, he jumps up. Draco has put aside rooms for anyone who wants to stay the night and we are welcome to use any one of them.

Seamus starts to get loud, but with a look, Ilir cautions him. "I'm not Harry. I'll hex your arse right here."

Seamus is not easily frightened, but he calms down.

People are starting to notice our little huddle. Draco takes us to a suite on the top floor where we can talk in private. Even, as angry as I am, I can see we are in a very luxurious suite. Not really a place to duel. Still, I slide my wand down into the cup of my hand, turn to Dean. "Didn't I tell you I would kill you if you stepped out of line with my witch?"

Dean is not backing down. "How did I step out of line, Harry? What do you think you know?"

"I know you tried to seduce her once before Dean."

Dean tries to get through to me. "Listen mate."

I'm not listening. The only thing I can think of is Dean touching Seana. I want to hex the shite out of him. Besides, my five drinks aren't letting me hear anything anyway. I'm Harry Potter, badarse with a wand.

Still trying to get through to me, Dean raises his voice.. "That was then Harry. I didn't know you and Seana were a couple. I made a mistake. She set me straight. This is now. I know she is your witch. I wouldn't do that. What do you take me for, a bloody back stabber? Dean is angry at being accused. "I did a fucking favor for Seamus. I accompanied Seana to Ireland. I took her by portkey and returned by the same portkey the same night. I never crossed any lines with Seana."

Seamus jumps in. "For fucks sakes, Harry. It's about time you leave Dean alone and trust Seana. She loves you. Why? I don't know. But she does. Even if Dean had tried something, Seana would have refused him just like she did before. So, lets get something straight…."

Seamus doesn't get to finish because Dean chimes in. "The thing we need to get straight Harry, is that I won't be taking too many more threats. I'm a wizard, and you're a wizard. If you feel you want to come for me, then come for me, but I'm not standing here listening to this bullshite and arguing over something I haven't done." With that, Dean claps Seamus on the back, says lets go mate, and they leave the room.

I feel like a right arsehole. Draco and Ilir know this and try to clear the air.

I'm in the wrong, and that's what I tell them. I let jealousy get the better of me. I owe Dean an apology.

Draco speaks up first. "At least you finally realize Dean isn't going after Seana. That's a good thing."

Ilir picks up. "Just do the right thing Harry. Apologize to Dean and move on."

The little altercation has completely sobered me up. "Yeah. I need to make this right."

Draco, Ilir and I go back down to the club. Blaise and Theo come over to us. Blaise asks what's going on with Seamus. We can see Seamus across the floor waving his arms. Seamus is as drunk as I was. Ilir says, I've got this before crossing the room to speak to Seamus. When Ilir goes across to speak to Seamus, I cross over to speak with Dean.

I have no idea what Ilir says to Seamus, but it calms him right down.

I face Dean. I apologize and explain that I am wrong and I now know he isn't after Seana. I also elaborate a bit to tell him how deeply I feel about Seana. Dean nods in understanding. I extend my hand and ask him to accept my apology. Dean gives me a grin as he accepts my apology. I put my arm around his shoulder and drag him off to get a drink. We chat for a few more minutes before he has to get back to Lisa.

/*/

I'm solo so I get to watch the others dance up a storm. As the night wears on, everybody is dancing. Hermione is jumping around the floor with Seamus. Dean and Lisa are dancing. I laugh at Draco doing his Mr. Cool dance with Pansy. Blaise and Theo are dancing with each other and Luna is dancing by herself. I am surprised to see Luna but I soon catch a glimpse of Neville from across the room. It's a pleasant surprise. We don't get to see much of them.

I'm heading for the bar when Hermione grabs me by the arm insisting we dance. Our interaction isn't as awkward as it was before, but it isn't back to, friends on the run, friendly. We muddle through the dance. When it's over, Hermione plants a kiss on my cheek. I smile at her and she smiles at me. I'm sure we'll get back to where we used to be.

The party starts breaking up around midnight. People are take their leave shouting their goodbyes. Hermione, Draco, Theo and Lucia are spending the night at Suites. Dean and Seamus and their dates are going to share a suite as well.

I head for the bar. I'm without a date and I'm not quite ready to go home. I'm sitting there nursing a fire whiskey when Dudley and Romilda come over to say their goodnight. Dudley apologizes again for his mum, but I wave off his apology. He is aware we have to stay on top of things from now on. I remind Dudley that he and Theo should get Privet Drive packed up as quickly as possible. He and Romilda leave for his flat. Ilir and Megan wave as they leave as well. I sit there thinking, all things considered, it has been a great night out. I order one more whiskey which I down in one then head to the apparition point to apparate home.

/*/

I am at loose ends. I plunk down on the living room couch and begin practicing my wandless magic. Nigel pops up beside me to ask if I want a sandwich and tea. I think I will. Nigel then informs me that the lady is in the kitchen. I put my hand on his arm, and tell him that he is to prepare my sandwich and tea. He grins at me and disappears.

I continue practicing a wandless magic shield which is getting better and stronger. I try a harder bit of wandless magic. I make the motion with my hand and I hear the floo lock. It's a well done for Potter.

Nigel comes back with my food and places it on the table which is in front of me. I am enjoying my sandwich when Aunt Petunia comes out of the kitchen to greet me.

"I would have fixed a sandwich for you." She remarks.

I respond with the truth. "It's Nigel's job to look after me, but I appreciate the offer."

I don't say anything to her about repeating what she sees or hears because Dudley and I have already discussed it. It is his place to set her straight. Aunt Petunia takes this time to thank me for everything I've done for her. I tell her, she is very welcome. She admits it is past time for her to be in her own home. I continue to chew my sandwich saying nothing. We go on to chat about this and that. Around 2:00 am, she tells me goodnight.

I trudge up to my lonely room, put my suit and shirt over a chair and fall into bed.

/**/

Sunlight straight to the face wakes me on Saturday morning. One flick of my hand closes the curtains. Yes, I am definitely getting the hang of wandless magic. I make a mental note to put together a training on wandless magic for my top aurors.

I'd like to say that I had a nice, peaceful sleep, but I hadn't. I dreamt I was trying to catch up to Seana, but she kept slipping through my grasp and getting away. I must have caught up to her at some point though because my sheets are soiled as if I had. Twenty six years old and having wet dreams. Tonight I might need to bring a cloth to bed with me.

I lay there for a few minutes putting my day into perspective. Arrgh. Without Seana, it's just another Saturday. I go into the bathroom to get ready for my non-spectacular day.

I check myself out in the mirror. Messy, black hair, check. Amazing green eyes, check. Very handsome face, check. Disarming smile, check. Yup, It's me. Since I'm convinced it's me, I go ahead with my shower. I have to use the right hand release because, for some unknown reason, my dick is standing straight out. As I'm wanking myself off, a scary thought comes to mind. Had admiring myself in the mirror made me hard? Shite. I've turned into a pervert with Seana gone. Worse, thinking about this gets me off and I grab the wall to keep my knees from buckling. Damn. I might have to stop looking in the mirror.

I finish up in the bathroom and go get dressed. Jeans and a tee is the outfit of the day. Slipping my feet into some trainers, I pull the covers up over the sheets. I know Nigel will get everything ship shape, but I don't want to view the results of my wet dream.

I plan to hire an international owl. I want to send a letter to my witch to let her know I'm thinking about her. I'm also thinking about the prediction. I'm Harry James Potter. I'm supposed to be brave. I'm supposed to be willing. I'm supposed to want to be champion. I'm so torn. I do not …

/*/

I am unable to voice just what I do not want, because just as I go to put my thoughts into words, Merlin appears. By now, I'm used to Merlin popping up in my bedroom.

"Good morning Harry."

I just go with it. "Good morning Merlin."

For a few seconds, Merlin says nothing, and I begin to squirm. I'm not sure if Merlin is here because he's upset with my refusal to accept the prediction.

His first words surprise me. "I understand your reluctance, but I applaud your decision not to reject the prediction outright. The Fates have chosen you Harry. I am only a conduit, as is The Legend Master, as is Ilir Nota. Please do not feel as though we are trying to take your life out of your control. We are not. If it makes your decision any easier Mr. Potter, I will tell you that another convergence of Peverell and Finnyegan descendants is possible in the year 2062. If you do not accept the prediction, your great grandson might."

I'm stunned. If I don't accept the prediction, my great grandson could face the same decision. One way or another, a Peverell descendant could produce, _a bearer of light_.

This revelations leaves me somewhat emotional and I give assurances. "Any decision I make will be made from the bottom of my heart. I am not taking this request lightly."

Merlin nods and begins to fade away. His last words as he disappears is for me to trust Ilir.

/*/

I sit on the side of my bed to mull over the information about my great grandson Merlin has imparted to me. I'm also wondering what Merlin meant by trust Ilir. I already trust Ilir. Is there something else I need to trust him with? I don't know. What I do know, it's me or my great grandson. Door number one or door number two, both equally disarming.

On the one hand, I don't want to skive off and leave my great grandson responsible. Then again, my great grandson won't have had his life run by a host of unknown wizards. I'm struggling with what to do. I'm grateful that I have several more weeks to ponder a decision.

/*/

My Wonder Wizard Watch tells me it is 10:30. It's time for some breakfast and to get some wizard arses in motion.

I send out a patronus to Theo and Dudley.

_Wakey, wakey. Time to get Privet Drive packed up. _

Ten minutes later, I receive a call from Theo. When I pick up the phone, Theo is shouting.

_I just woke up git. We'll have the house packed up by this evening. Now shove off. _

Smiling as I switch off the phone, I go to the kitchen to get my breakfast.

This morning, I decide I only want tea and toast. It takes only minutes for me to prepare my breakfast. Sitting there relaxing, eating my toast and reading The Daily Prophet, I let peace wash over me. For a few minutes, I let myself savor the moment.

As I snap back to myself, I pull out a quill and parchment to write a letter to Seana. It's not too long of a letter, but I touch on all the salient points. I tell her I love her, I miss her and, I can't wait until she is back in my arms. Lastly, I ask her to hurry home.

Now, I need to get to the Owls To Go store in Diagon Alley so I can send the letter. It's times like these when I wish the wizarding world had the telecommunications ability of muggles. Then I laugh at myself because I have argued against Theo and Dudley's idea to bring more telecommunications technology into the wizarding world.

/*/

I apparate to Diagon Alley and head directly to Owls To Go. The store is nearly empty. My letter is paid for and sent in ten minutes. For some unknown reason, I am drawn to Diagon Place, a little street which runs out of Diagon Alley. There, I spy a well laid out jewelry store which I feel compelled to visit. My eyes are drawn to the engagement rings. There is a battle brewing within me. Is it too soon? Will she think I'm trying to bribe her? Does she love me enough?

I'm contemplating going in when my mobile rings. At the same time, I feel the coin in my pocket heat up. I answer the phone as I pull the coin out of my pocket. Michael is on the phone and Dudley is sending me a message by coin.

Before I can read the message from Dudley, Michael is screaming in my ear.

_Someone has attacked Seana. _

_Seana? What the fuck? Seana's been attacked in Ireland? _

_No Harry. She came home this morning and was attacked_. _I got the call_.

I'm in the middle of Diagon Place screaming into a muggle phone. Yes, wizards and witches are staring. Do I give a fuck? No.

_Where's Seana? _

_Get to St Mungos Harry. _

I didn't bother to read Dudley's message. Nothing is more important than Seana. Anyway, I don't have time to look at the coin, I'm too busy apparating to St Mungo's. I have to get to my witch.


	10. Who Do I Hex

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**Previously on; Merlin Made Me Do It: Much Ado About Everything**

I apparate to Diagon Alley and head directly to Owls To Go. The store is nearly empty. My letter is paid for and sent in ten minutes. For some unknown reason, I am drawn to Diagon Place, a little street which runs out of Diagon Alley. There, I spy a well laid out jewelry store which I feel compelled to visit. My eyes are drawn to the engagement rings. There is a battle brewing within me. Is it too soon? Will she think I'm trying to bribe her? Does she love me enough?

I'm contemplating going in when my mobile rings. At the same time, I feel the coin in my pocket heat up. I answer the phone as I pull the coin out of my pocket. Michael is on the phone and Dudley is sending me a message by coin.

Before I can read the message from Dudley, Michael is screaming in my ear.

_Someone has attacked Seana. _

_Seana? What the fuck? Seana's been attacked in Ireland? _

_No Harry. She came home this morning and was attacked_. _I got the call_.

I'm in the middle of Diagon Place screaming into a muggle phone. Yes, wizards and witches are staring. Do I give a fuck? No.

_Where's Seana? _

_Get to St Mungos Harry. _

I didn't bother to read Dudley's message. Nothing is more important than Seana. Anyway, I don't have time to look at the coin, I'm too busy apparating to St Mungo's. I have to get to my witch.

**/**

**/**

**Seana has been attacked. Harry hears some shocking news. MLE and the Auror Department are on the case. Ilir steps in. Ilir's family comes to town. **

**Chapter 10: Who Do I Hex? **

When I get to St Mungos, Michael shows me to Seana. My witch has been attacked with a disfiguring spell. Her face is a bloody mess. The doctor pulls me aside to tell me that Seana has also been hit with some kind of internal spell which has twisted her female organs. He goes on to say, unless we can reveres the spell pretty quickly, it is unlikely she'll be able to have children.

I'm wondering why he's standing here telling me this? Why isn't he inside helping Seana. I don't need a blow by blow thing about children. Children? Really? Right now, children are the least of my worries. I want Seana healed.

Why would anyone want to hurt her? No fucking way she's done anything to anyone. No bloody, fucking way. I can feel myself spinning out of control. Someone has hurt my witch.

I turn to Michael. "What mother fucking, dick of a mother fucker had the audacity to do this?

Michael doesn't know.

I'm shouting in the face of my number two. "Find out"

Michael shares more information. "After she was attacked, or during the attack, Seana had the sense to apparate to your house where the attacker tried to follow but couldn't get through your wards. Your Aunt Petunia called Dudley who, in turn, got in touch with me. We didn't know where you were Harry."

"I'm on the end of my mobile. I'm at the end of a patronus. I have a magical coin in my pocket." I yell so loudly, Michael throws up a Muffliato.

Testily, Michael reminds me that I am an auror and should conduct myself as such. He's right. I'm taking my frustration out on him. Chastised, I apologize. He nods, releases the Muffliato and walks away.

I need to try and calm down. Acting like a piece of shite is not going to help Seana at all.

Dudley, Theo, Lucia and Dramione turn up and start whispering among themselves. I'll bet they're whispering about how everyone should tiptoe around me because I'm probably going to blow up any second. My past behavior does imply that no one is safe from my temper until Seana is well and the culprit caught.

Back in the hospital room, the healer has to pull me off Seana in order to treat her. "I'm not leaving this room." I shout at him.

Ignoring me, the healer leans over Seana to further assess her condition. The healer tells me that Seana is in terrible pain. I am beside myself. I don't know who to hex.

Another healer enters the room. She shunts me aside so she can give Seana a potion. This is my witch. I won't be letting go of her hand. As soon as the potion goes down, Seana squeezes my hand. My baby has squeezed my hand.

When the healer leaves, I bend down to whisper to Seana. "Who did this?"

She tries but her mouth is twisted in such a way as to impede her speech. Seana's broken and I'm breaking. Lucia steps inside the room and puts her arms around me. Although Lucia is a dear friend, I stiffen up. I don't want to be touched. My stiffness doesn't deter Lucia. She is my friend and has no intention of letting me go. Hermione steps inside. She wraps herself around both me and Lucia. Both witches are crying and murmuring how sorry they are.

Michael steps in to tell me he is going back to the Ministry. As Michael is leaving, both Seamus and Ilir come rushing in. Hermione and Lucia leave the room to give Seamus and Ilir a chance to see Seana and speak to me.

Michael has stopped in his tracks. His auror sense, already in high gear, makes him need to question Seamus.

Seamus and Ilir are horrified at the state of Seana's face. Seamus breaks down in the middle of the room. Ilir says a few consoling words to Seamus. Seamus nods and walks over to his sister. He grabs Seana's other hand and holds on tight. Tears are rolling down his face. He is probably as unhinged as I am.

For a few minutes, we sit in silence, Seamus on one side, me on the other. Seana tries to speak again, but she can't. I'm going barmy because I don't know what she is trying to tell me.

When I step outside to compose myself, Michael approaches. "Why are you still here?"3

"I need to talk to Seamus."

Michael is an auror. That's his job. He also advises me that Anthony, Ron, Susan and Ernie are all on the case. There is no stone being left unturned. Walking away he says, they send their regards, and want you to know that no wizard or witch is safe from their scrutiny. I know this without him telling me. Aurors and the MLE will not rest until the culprit is caught.

/*/

I've remained outside the room, leaning against the wall. Ilir comes out to talk to me. I don't want to talk to anyone, not even Ilir. I'm Harry Potter being Harry Potter. I only want what I want right now. All I want is to hear is they have found the person who attacked Seana, and that the healers can heal her. Ilir clasps my shoulder without saying anything then walks away. He understands.

Finally, I go back inside. Even though she can't answer me, I ask why she didn't me know she was home? Seana reaches out to touch my hand. I lean over to kiss her on the mouth just as the healer comes in with the next dose of potion.

I inquire. Have you found out what curses were thrown at Seana?"

"Healer Artis will be in to discuss the case."

I'm rude and don't care. "When?"

She raises her eyebrows as if she's been insulted. She's a bloody healer. She must run into distraught relatives all the time, but I rephrase. "Please ask Healer Artis to step in."

She nods and leaves.

Fifteen minutes later, Healer Artis comes in to discuss the case. He is convinced that whomever cursed Seana did not want to kill her.

For fucks sake, I think to myself. We already know that Healer. She's still alive after all. Had the attacker wanted to kill her, she'd probably be dead.

I direct a simple question to the healer. "Do you know what curses Seana was hit with?"

He knows a bit. "One hex appears to be the Turpis hex and the other is the Corpus Retorta hex. We are working diligently to get someone here with the experience to reverse and remove the curses. She should be here shortly."

A thought hits me. Hermione. Hermione knows more about spells and curses than anyone I know. I rush out of the room to see if Hermione is still here. Hermione and Draco as well as Theo, Dudley and Ilir have gone. Seamus is still sitting with Michael.

Immediately, I send a patronus to Hermione asking her if she is familiar with either the Turpis hex or the Corpus Retorta hex, or both. Ten minutes later, Hermione calls me on the mobile. She knows the Turpis spell. It is a variation of the spell she used on Marietta Edgecombe back in 5th year. She goes on to tell me it is a difficult spell to reverse. Wand movements are critical.

"Can you do it?"

"Yes, I think so. With authorization of MLE she can perform the reversal as long as the hospital agrees. I'm not familiar with Corpus Retorta but will check Draco's library."

"Leave that for now. Would you please come back to the hospital to reverse the Turpis hex?"

"Of course Harry. I come straightaway."

I go back inside to tell Seana. Even if she can't respond, I want her to know. An hour later, Hermione enters the room followed by Healer Artis. Hermione has permission to reverse the spell.

Hermione asks us to step back. She flicks her wand in a intricate manner as she recites Turpis Revertere. The change in Seana's face is immediate and amazing. I hug Hermione before I rush over to Seana. I am kissing her on her face and neck. I don't want to let her go but she is gesturing that she can't breathe. I let her go and kiss her lips. She is still in pain but at least now she can talk. I go to the door to call Seamus. He comes running in and starts beaming when he sees his sister's face back to normal.

Seamus hugs Seana. He and I start talking at the same time. "Who did this? Did you get a look at him?"

Seana's voice is a little strained, but we all hear her clearly. "I don't know who it was. All I know is I apparated directly from the apparation point to Seamus' flat. As soon as my feet hit the floor, I was attacked. He either caught on to me as I apparated, or he was waiting inside the flat. I didn't have a chance to see anything. My only thought was to get to Harry."

I am feeling like an arse. There was me, browsing a jewelry shop in Diagon Place when my witch was being attacked. How bloody stupid am I?

Seana is getting herself upset. She is still in pain from the Corpus Retorta. I hold up my hand to halt any further conversation because Seana now has tears streaming down her face. The more tears that fall, the angrier I get. I wipe the tears from her face and kiss her while Seamus is holding her hand and rubbing her arm.

I say nothing, but I'm thinking that the attacker might be Ginny, but brush the thought away. Ginny is ridiculous, but she's not crazy. I really don't think she would take things this far. At least, I hope she wouldn't.

I tell Seana that I have to step out into the hall for a moment. Seamus says, he is going to keep his sister company. Good man, I think. She needs you.

I walk over to Hermione. "Thank you so much. Have you found out anything about Corpus Retorta?"

"Not yet Harry, but I'll keep looking as soon as I get home."

That's all I can ask of her.

Hermione leans in to me and whispers in my ear. Harry? You aren't thinking that Ginny is responsible for this, are you?"

Funny, I was thinking just that not five minutes ago. I look directly into Hermione's face. "It did cross my mind."

Hermione brings both hands to her mouth. "Ginny wouldn't do something like this."

I shrug my answer. "We'll see."

I hug Hermione and walk back towards the room.

/*/

When I return to the room, the healer has already explained to Seana and Seamus exactly what has happened to her. He has also explained that MLE agent, Hermione Granger was able to reverse the Turpis spell. Seana is thankful that the disfiguring spell has been reversed and asks that we thank Hermione. Then Seana is crying again. She knows the Corpus Retorta hex could leave her unable to have children.

"I may never have children Harry," she whimpers. "What good will I be to a husband?"

I order her not to even think like that as I pull her into my arms assuring everything will be alright whether she can have children or not. Seana cries harder. This is the third time I've had to listen to my witch cry. Inside, I am beyond pissed off.

I tell both Seana and Seamus, I'm not leaving her alone. For once, Seamus doesn't put up a fight about me being in such close proximity to his sister. Seamus knows Seana and I shag. He doesn't have to like it. As far as I'm concerned, that's his problem. Seana is my witch. I'm going to shag her and be with her until I die, or he hexes me to death.

Whichever.

I pull out my wand to conjure a long couch which will do for now. I figure, after everyone else leaves, I'll just enlarge the bed so I can sleep beside her. I ask Healer Artis if he has Seana's potion sent in, I will see she takes it. He agrees and gives specific instructions for the potion be given every two hours.

Seamus stays for a bit but leaves to go check on the state of his flat. Theo and Dudley stop back by to check on Seana and let me know that Privet Drive has been packed up and will be going up for sale on Monday.

Megan also stops by to see Seana. She is happy Seana is on her way to recovery. We have only told certain people about the Corpus Retorta hex so Megan is not aware that Seana is not completely well. Megan doesn't stay too long but she does take a minute to pull me aside to whisper that she and Ilir are dating.

One happy note. "You've found a good man."

"I know Harry. I'm chuffed."

/*/

Before Seana dozes off, I give her another dose of potion. She dozes off and so do I.

I am awakened by someone moving about the room. My wand is drawn and pointed before I realize it's Ilir. He is standing over Seana who is laid out on her back with her gown pulled up to just below her breasts and her sheet covering her from the hips down.

I bellow at him. "What are you doing?"

Ilir waves his hand and I realize he has silenced me. "Calm down Harry, and put that wand away.

I can tell he has silenced me, but strange enough, he can still hear me. Calm down my arse, but I did put my wand away.

"Ilir is picking up the thoughts I'm projecting. "What are you doing?"

Ilir doesn't look up. "I'm curing her. Please quiet your mind."

"I'll give you quiet, you bloody wanker."

Ilir ignores me. He is waving, making intricate movements and mumbling over Seana's lower abdomen. I want to hex him but something keeps me from doing so. I want Seana cured. All things considered, I trust Ilir.

Ilir works over Seana for thirty to forty minutes. Beads of sweat are running down his face when he finally adjusts her clothing, pulls the sheet up to her neck and steps back.

"That should do it." He makes some sort of circular motion with his hand. I'm no longer silenced and Ilir is gone.

I feel a little strange. It seems as though I'm looking out through a haze. Looking around, I think I've just had a waking nightmare. However, the peaceful look on Seana's face tells me that she is free of pain.

/*/

I doze off for another two hours before getting up to give Seana her next dose of potion. I'm helping her swallow the potion when it all suddenly comes back up. She has vomited up every bit of the potion. I try again, and again, she vomits it back up.

Panic sets in. I leave the room to look for a healer. When I find a healer, I explain to him what is happening. He rushes in to check for himself. The healer tries to administer a dose of potion, but he gets the same result. Seana vomits it all back up. There's vomit all over her.

The healer looks amazed. I'm confused because I don't know what's going on. Has Seana taken a turn for the worse? Without a wand, I throw a scourgify on Seana's hospital gown so she won't have to lie covered in vomit.

The healer takes my arm and steers me outside the room. Once outside, he shares some news. "This is fascinating, Mr. Potter."

I'm in no mood. "What's so bloody fascinating? She's vomiting up the potion."

"This is a very powerful, female specific potion. It is specifically made so a witch cannot overdose on it's powerful properties."

I don't understand what he means.

The healer continues his explanation. "The potion will be vomited out if there isn't anything in the body for it to adhere to."

Call me dense, but I still don't understand, and I tell him so.

Patiently, he tries to enlighten me. "Seana vomiting the potion back up could signify that the curse has cleared up."

"Cleared up? On its own? How can that be?"

He shakes his head. "I don't know. We will have to run some tests to be sure, but it appears the Corpus Retorta is gone from her body." He leaves the room to find a medi-witch who specializes in the female organs.

My knees buckle and I have to sit down. Could this be happening? Seana is healed? But, how? Immediately, I think of my nightmare which I no longer believe was a nightmare. I believe Ilir was here and cured Seana. How? I know he's a powerful wizard, but pulling a debilitating curse out of a sick witch puts his skills at a whole new level. I'm thinking, the more I learn about Ilir Merle Nota, the more impressed I am.

Merlin's directive flashes across my mind. Trust Ilir. If Seana is cured, Ilir not only has my complete trust, but my undying gratitude as well. I'm getting ahead of myself. First we need to make sure Seana is really cured.

She is awake, gazing at me. I go to her and just hold her. She tells me the pain is gone. I smile at my witch while telling her I'm glad the pain is gone. I kiss her beautiful lips and she hungrily kisses me back.

/*/

In the next hour, there are about a dozen healers and staff in and out of Seana's room. They ask me to step out while they do their job. I'm hesitant to leave, but I step outside the room. There's a knot in my stomach the size of Hagrid's fist. I'd just begun to pace back and forth when the door opens. Healer Artis gestures for me to come back into the room.

"After many examinations, tests and prodding, Seana has been pronounced curse free. She has authorization to leave St Mungos."

Many of the healers and staff who were aware of Seana's diagnosis stop by to wish her well, and to marvel at her recovery.

She has been pronounced cured. Seana and I waste no time getting her release papers signed. I happily sign a draft for her hospital bill before she and I then side apparate to the house.

When we get to the house, I insist Seana get in bed to relax. She plunks herself down on the couch and stubbornly refuses to get back into any bed.

I'm not inclined to argue. I'm just glad she's well.

/**/

Even though it's very early on Sunday morning, I floo call Seamus to tell him the news. He answers right away. He has probably been awake worrying over his sister and is more than relieved when I inform him she has been released. I invite him to come through.

Seamus is there in five minutes. He strides over to his sister and hugs her tight to his chest. I leave them alone to chat while I make tea and toast. While I'm making the toast, I realize I haven't eaten. I'm famished. I bring the tea and toast into the living room.

I don't want to insist in front of Seamus, but I suggest Seana stay with me for a couple of days until we make sure it's safe for her to go home. Surprisingly, Seamus agrees. After a bit more chit chat, Seamus floos back home. Both Seana and I tell him to be careful. He is adamant that any wizard coming into his flat without invitation has a surprise waiting.

With that bit of cryptic information, Seamus is gone. I don't want to upset Seana so I don't say anything out loud. I believe Seamus is mad enough to kill, but I'm hoping he won't. Seamus and I do bump heads, but I don't want to have to arrest him for murder.

I lay my head on Seana's shoulder and she begins to run her fingers through my hair. I am so content. My witch is home and all is well.

I'm nuzzling her neck while whispering in her ear. "Seana sweetheart."

"Yes, my love?"

"I love you so much, I gush.(yes, I gushed. If you don't like it, duel me).

"I love you too Mr. Potter."

Hungrily, I grab her lips with mine. She begins to respond, but we pull apart before it goes too far. We have all the time in the world. We are just going to enjoy being together.

One thing has been puzzling me, so I ask her why she hadn't contacted me as soon as she arrived at the apparation point. The answer is simple. She wanted to surprise me. I tell her in no uncertain terms she had most certainly surprised me. She just hugs me tight.

As Seana and I are relaxing, Mundungus Fletcher suddenly pops up in my mind. It's like someone planted his name in my head. Suddenly, I have an outrageous thought. All things considered, this might make perfect sense. I leave Seana sitting on the couch while I step into the dining room to send a group patronus.

/*/

After I send the patronus, I go back to the living room to find Seana asleep on the couch. I carry her upstairs to put her in my bed. I climb in beside her, clothes and all, and wrap her in my arms. Before I fall asleep, I whisper a grateful thank you to Ilir.

/**/

We sleep in. It is almost noon on Sunday. We both wake hungry. I summon Nigel to fix breakfast and bring it upstairs. He nods and is gone.

Seana gets up to shower. I want to join her. My dick is crying out to be washed and dried and pumped, but she has been though a lot. I decide to let her make the first move and in her own time.

Breakfast is waiting when she gets out of the shower. Even though I love seeing her with little to no clothes, I get her one of my tees. It's much too large but does the job.

We are eating breakfast while she describes landing in the flat and being knocked down. As soon as she mentions being knocked down, my temper gets the better of me and I can't eat another bite. Seana realizes this conversation is upsetting me. Patting me on my hand, she tells me to eat my breakfast.

I'm through eating so I head to the shower.

I've only just stepped into the shower when I feel Seana step in. My member comes to immediate attention as she wraps her arms around me. She slides her hands down my chest until she has my dick in her hands. She is grinding against me as she pumps me, but doesn't let me cum. Her hands feel so good. She turns me around and backs herself up against the wall. Kissing her on the neck, I push my fingers inside her. She is moist. I position my dick and she moves to accommodate me. One push and I'm inside my witch. She is grinding and thrusting. I think she missed me. It's all I can do to keep us standing as she gives it all to me. Her moaning and thrusting brings me to the brink. We grind together with one last thrust and we cum together. It's spectacular. My witch is home and my dick knows it. The release is phenomenal. My legs can't hold us up any longer and we both sink down in the tub. While we catch our breath, I'm kissing her mouth, eyes, neck whispering thank you.

Her answer surprises and warms me. "Don't thank me yet. I'm not through with you."

I erupt in laughter. ""You better not be."

We are both laughing as we stand to clean up. When we finish in the shower, we dress to go downstairs.

/*/

Aunt Petunia is in the living room watching the telly. She is watching a muggle movie called, The Philosophers Stone. It's a movie starring Doniel Redcliffe, the bloke who looks like me.

I leave Seana and my aunt watching the movie while I check in with Michael. They received my patronus but don't have any news for me. MLE and the aurors are searching for Mundungus and his gang. He'll let me know when he has some news.

Michael has worked with me for a long time. He knows what I'm thinking before I even say it. "Harry. If Mundungus or one of his little sneak thieves is responsible for this, we'll see them all in Lower Azkaban. Don't worry."

That's a given. "I'm never worried when you're heading the chase."

He thanks me and we disconnect.

I don't want to watch some muggle movie but I want to cuddle with my witch. So I swallow my pride and watch Doniel Redcliffe chase the bad guy. I'm sitting there watching a three headed dog salivating all over the place. Both Seana and my aunt give me the stink eye when I laugh out loud. I'm snorting all over the place over the fact that people even entertain the thought of a three headed dog. What will they put on the telly next?

/*/

I'm still chuckling when I remember that Ilir's family is arriving today. In fact, they probably have already arrived. Ilir never mentioned where his family would stay. I'm unaware if they are staying with Ilir or staying at a hotel.

I check with Seana to see if she is ok with my leaving her for awhile. She is ok with it, but decides to have Seamus come sit with her and Aunt Petunia. I think it's a smart idea.

I've remembered that there are things I need to do. I need to call Hermione to let her know Seana is home. I also need to have a chat with Seana about what happened between me and Dean and I need to speak with Ilir. I dial Hermione. It takes her seven rings to answer. (No. I don't have any phone manners.) I imagine she was attached (ahem) to Draco and couldn't pull herself away.

_Hi Harry_.

I hear Draco in the background yelling for me to get off the phone.

_Tell the bloody wanker to shove off. _

She laughs and asks about Seana.

_That's what I want to tell you. Seana has been released from St Mungo's curse free. Somehow the curse deteriorated during the night._

Hermione gasps over the information and wants to argue. I don't.

_Impossible. If she had Corpus Retorta in her system, it couldn't deteriorate by itself. _

_All I know Hermione is the healers have pronounced Seana curse free. Maybe it wasn't the real thing. _

Hermione makes some kind of noncommittal noise. I take the opportunity to end the conversation. _I'm late to meet Ilir's family. _

_Okay Harry. I'll talk to you later_."

Just by the tone of her voice, I know she is nowhere near satisfied with the answer I have given. She doesn't have me to browbeat so she'll probably browbeat Draco.

I call Seana to the kitchen to disclose my argument with Dean.

"You're kidding."

"No love. I'm not kidding."

She takes two or three steps back still looking at me.

I jump in before she can get angry. "I've apologized to Dean and admitted I was out of line. Dean and I are back to right."

Seana throws her hands on her hips. "Everything better be back to right Harry. We have already discussed this. I love you. Dean is only a friend. What part of this do you not understand?"

Sheepishly, I give an inane response. "I understand all of it."

Seana walks back up to me and grabs a handful of my hair. "You better understand it because we won't be going over it again."

"Ow. That hurt." I whine. (Yes this auror is whining. For sympathy purposes only.)

"Good you prat. It was supposed to hurt. I love you Harry. It doesn't matter how many wizards try to get my attention. I'm in love with you."

Although I already know this, I can live with her reinforcing this belief. I push her towards the door. "Go back to watching your silly muggle movie."

Just to show who's boss, Seana slaps me on the arm before going back to watch the telly.

After she's gone, I thank Merlin she took it so well.

/*/

With all that out of the way, I head upstairs to pretty myself up. I need to be properly dressed when I meet Ilir's family. Before I meet up with Ilir and his family, I need to know where they are or if they've even arrived. I'm straightening my robes when the mobile rings. Speaking of Mr. Nota, it's him on the phone.

"Harry, my wizard. I'm down at the International Apparition Point. My family is just coming through. Why don't you meet us at my house?"

As much time as I have spent with Ilir, I don't know where he lives. He has to give me his address. He and the family should be there in about twenty minutes. I plan to be there in about thirty.

I have a few minutes to kill so I go downstairs to invite Seana to meet Ilir's family. She is feeling good and will accompany me, but wants to go home to freshen up.

If she's going to Seamus', I'm going with her. We walk to the floo and appear in Seamus' flat within seconds. Seamus is surprised but pleased to see us. We explain we are going to meet Ilir's family. Seana wants to freshen up and change. Seamus agrees with her changing when he sees she is still wearing my one of my tees. Seana sticks her tongue out at Seamus and walks through to her bedroom.

I remind her to bring extra as she'll be staying with me for a bit. As I'm talking, Dean comes walking through. I greet him with a smile. He returns my greeting in kind.

While Seana is getting ready, I sit and talk with Seamus and Dean. Dean mentions that he and Lisa Turpin are dating. I'm happy for him and for myself. The three of us have a pleasant conversation about our night out on Friday, relationships and Quidditch.

When the conversation turns to Seana's attack, I discuss it with them, but do not share my thoughts about Mundungus. Right now, the sneak thief Mundungus Fletcher and his band of ruffians are auror and MLE business only.

Finally. Seana is ready. Because Seamus has tightened the wards so tight a bug couldn't get through, Seana and I backtrack to my house to apparate out. From there, we apparate directly to Ilir.

/*/

When we step from the floo, we step into the presence of a very large, handsome wizard. He is probably 6'3" tall, with golden hair, golden eyes and a golden complexion. He looks like some golden idol. Daegan Merle Nota steps forward with his hand out. His eyes light up when we introduce ourselves. Seana has a big smile on her face over his enthusiasm.

Having heard the floo, Ilir, followed by three witches and another wizard, enter the room. Seana and I are introduced to Ilir's mother Abrianna Bellasis Nota, his sisters, Kierra and Maeve Nota, and his cousin Drystan Bellais. It is chaos for a time with everybody talking at the same time. Things settle down as we move to the sitting room. Ilir is looking happier than I've ever seen him.

/*/

Abrianna Nota is a very beautiful witch. She has hair almost as blonde as Draco's with brilliant blue eyes. Kierra and Maeve are spitting images. Kierra of her mother with blonde hair and blue eyes and Maeve of her father with golden hair and golden eyes. Drystan has dark blonde hair with the brilliant blue eyes as well. Including Ilir, this is a handsome family of blondes.

Seana and I learn that Kierra is twenty five and works with potions, Maeve is twenty three and works in a witch's boutique. Drystan, who is the son of Abrianna's brother, is my age. He's twenty six and a bit shy. The entire lot is friendly.

Deaegan seems very interested in me. He asks question after question. He even asks about my dad. I become uncomfortable after his tenth question. I don't mind conversing, but Daegan has crossed the line into prying.

Ilir realizes the state I'm in and calls me over. Ilir tells me not to be perturbed by all the questions his father is asking explaining his father is aware you may become the father of a _Bearer of Light_. Of course. Daegan's family is part of _The Prediction._ Daegan knows exactly who I am. After Ilir's explanation, I feel a little better about all the questions. I had been afraid Daegan was a fan man. How silly is that?

Seana, Kierra and Maeve have taken to each other and are engaged in a spirited conversation.

Even though Drystan comes over to where Ilir and I are standing, he is a little reluctant to join in the conversation. With a bit of prodding, I find out that Drystan attended The Wizarding School of Sweden, and is currently a curse breaker in training. He and I talk a bit about curse breaking. I mention that I know an excellent curse breaker named Bill Weasley who could probably give him some pointers. Drystan is excited about that. He seems to be an alright bloke.

/*/

Ilir decides we should eat in. He has three Squibs named, Betty, Nell and Jewel who run his house. They function as housekeepers, maids and cooks. Ilir asks them to prepare a big supper with dessert. They seem pleased to have so many people to take care of.

Even though the years have mellowed Hermione's intensity against the misuse of house elves, I think she would be very pleased with Ilir.

Twenty minutes later, Seana, followed closely by Daegan comes over to stand by me. I'm trying to read her expression but her face is blank. I'm hoping that Daegan hasn't been questioning her because she doesn't know anything about _The Prediction_.

Seana has had a difficult twenty four hours. Maybe she is just tired. I get a little anxious when she lays her head on my shoulder. Something is not right. I guide Seana over to the couch and softly ask if she is ready to leave.

She nods.

I move away to advise Ilir we won't be staying for supper. His concern is evident. "Is everything alright?"

"Seana isn't feeling well." Ilir goes over to Seana and takes her hand. She smiles telling him she is sorry to spoil the fun. Ilir tells her she is not spoiling anything.

Surreptitiously, Ilir makes a movement with his hand. I'm aware, as is Daegan, that Ilir has just used wandless magic to check Seana. I raise my eyebrows at Ilir who gestures for me to approach. Putting his hand on my shoulder, he assures me Seana is okay. She just needs some rest. Ilir's explanation allows me to breathe a little easier.

I take that minute to apologize for my behavior at St Mungos and thank him for what he's done for Seana. Ilir throws up his hand and waves me off. He isn't interested in admitting anything or taking any credit.

If I wasn't in love with Seana, I could definitely fall in love with Ilir. Just kidding. Harry Potter likes the witches.

Seana gets up from the couch. I put my arm around Seana's shoulders as she rises from the couch. Seana and I say goodbye to everyone and floo back to the house.

/*/

When we arrive, I carry Seana upstairs to the bedroom. I surprise myself by using nonverbal, as well as, wandless magic to prepare the bed. I'm guessing I can do anything if it is for Seana. She is the inspiration that makes my life worthwhile. After I sit her down on the bed, I ask if she is in any pain? She replies that she isn't in pain and will probably feel better after a good nights sleep. Sounds good to me. I give her a kiss after helping her undress. Then I put my witch in bed.


	11. Aurors On Attack

**Chapter 11: Aurors On Attack**

Harry is a grown wizard who is determined to set the story straight. Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy.

**Previously on; Merlin Made Me Do It: Who Do I Hex?**

Seana has had a difficult twenty four hours. Maybe she is just tired. I get a little anxious when she lays her head on my shoulder. Something is not right. I guide Seana over to the couch and softly ask if she is ready to leave.

She nods.

I move away to advise Ilir we won't be staying for supper. His concern is evident. "Is everything alright?"

"Seana isn't feeling well." Ilir goes over to Seana and takes her hand. She smiles telling him she is sorry to spoil the fun. Ilir tells her she is not spoiling anything.

Surreptitiously, Ilir makes a movement with his hand. I'm aware, as is Daegan, that Ilir has just used wandless magic to check Seana. I raise my eyebrows at Ilir who gestures for me to approach. Putting his hand on my shoulder, he assures me Seana is okay. She just needs some rest. Ilir's explanation allows me to breathe a little easier.

I take that minute to apologize for my behavior at St Mungos and thank him for what he's done for Seana. Ilir throws up his hand and waves me off. He isn't interested in admitting anything or taking any credit.

If I wasn't in love with Seana, I could definitely fall in love with Ilir. Just kidding. Harry Potter likes the witches.

Seana gets up from the couch. I put my arm around Seana's shoulders as she rises from the couch. Seana and I say goodbye to everyone and floo back to the house.

/*/

When we arrive, I carry Seana upstairs to the bedroom. I surprise myself by using nonverbal, as well as, wandless magic to prepare the bed. I'm guessing I can do anything if it is for Seana. She is the inspiration that makes my life worthwhile. After I sit her down on the bed, I ask if she is in any pain? She replies that she isn't in pain and will probably feel better after a good nights sleep. Sounds good to me. I give her a kiss after helping her undress. Then I put my witch in bed.

**/**

**/**

**Daegan Merle Nota has arrived. Dramione prepares to take a step forward. We've got them all. Witches beware. Trials, Tribulations and Retribution. **

**Chapter 11: Aurors On Attack**

Not more than fifteen minutes later, Daegan and Ilir are at my front door. Using wandless magic, I alohamora the door. They step into the foyer and I do my best imitation of a host as I welcome Daegan to my home. Ilir doesn't have to explain why they came to the front door. I know Daegan wouldn't have been able to apparate in or get through my wards. That's a given. I take them through to the living room.

The wizards have come by mine to check on Seana. They didn't have to cut their family dinner short to come see about Seana, but, they did. I tell both wizards that their concern is appreciated. Both Ilir and Daegan acknowledge my comment with a smile.

I realize the men have not had time to eat, so I offer them supper. They both admit to being hungry and accept my offer of food. When Nigel comes back through with drinks, I ask him to prepare supper and dessert for at least eight. He nods and is gone.

While we wait for Nigel to prepare the supper, we chat about mundane things. Out of the blue, Daegan asks if I have anything left which originally belonged to Ignotus.

It is an odd question, but Daegan is a fairly odd bloke.

I tell him that I still have the invisibility cloak. Daegan is excited and Ilir is surprised. I explain that after supper, we can go to the study where I'll show it to them. Both men nod their heads.

/*/

We are still chatting when, one by one, Draco, Theo, Dudley and Blaise, accompanied by Greg Goyle turn up at the house. My mates will stop by on Sundays for some wizards chess, drinking, or just plain conversation. The exception being, any Sunday after a party when they tend to sleep in. Most Sundays, they'll only stay a couple of hours. Just enough time for some wizard camaraderie. I really hadn't expected them to turn up today with all that had gone on with Seana yesterday. But, here they are.

In the past, the guys and I would go to the Burrow for a fast game of Quidditch and some dinner. Currently, with things being what they are, I haven't been to the Burrow in a while and not many of the Weasleys stop by mine.

I'm surprised to see Greg Goyle who has made dragon training his career. He lives in Romania and rarely gets to London. I welcome him with open arms.

Grinning, he responds to my welcome. "Gone barmy then Potter? It hasn't been that long. By the way, Charlie Weasley sends his regards."

Good old Charlie. "Please give Charlie our regards as well. Along with Bill, he has always been a different kind of Weasley. He loves his family, but isn't inclined to be drawn into Weasley drama. The thing between me and Ginny might not have impacted him too much, or, at least not to the extent it had the other Weasleys.

/*/

After Greg and I finish talking, Ilir introduces his father around. Daegan takes over the conversation. Pretty soon, he is regaling everyone with his conquests, exploits and adventures. When I hear some of the things he's done, my face gets a little warm. I'm really glad Seana is sleeping and the other witches aren't here. Even Draco is blushing, which I don't understand. I believe Draco knows all the positions, directions and situations Daegan is going on about. Listening to Daegan speak, I know in his day he was a total womanizer. Deep, deep, deep down in my mind, I'm thinking I might want to try eating Seana out while she is sitting on my shoulders pinned against a wall. How sexy is that?

/*/

Nigel calls supper and we all move to the dining room. Nigel has made a delicious pork roast and gravy, roasted potatoes, boiled carrots, minty peas with a chocolate pudding for dessert. The food looks delicious. Except for the sound of utensils hitting plates, it is quiet as we all tuck in.

/*/

Aunt Petunia has heard the voices and comes to the dining room door asking if she should join us. With a quick look in my direction, Dudley invites her to the table. Dudley asks Nigel to bring a plate for his mum.

I'm a little annoyed with this and make a mental note: Aunts will not be eating with the blokes in the future. If the other witches were here, it would be fine. The table and the conversation would be balanced, but, a lone aunt among blokes, not good.

After supper, we go back to the living room for a little drinking and carousing. Aunt Petunia goes back to her room. Good. I didn't want to have to embarrass either her or Dudley.

Theo and Blaise start a game of wizards chess. They are evenly matched so the game might take a little while. Greg is sitting watching them play and offering tips which are being soundly ignored.

Draco and Daegan get into a debate about the effectiveness of the_ Beyond Blizzard, _a signature move of The Nordic National Quidditch Team. Draco said it's too predictable while Daegan thinks the play is brilliant. For a little bit, I think I'll have to step between them with wand drawn. In the end, they shake hands and agreed to disagree. Phew. I did not really want to face down the golden idol.

I hadn't changed out of my dressy robes when Seana and I returned from Ilir's. I'm feeling a bit overdressed. I excuse myself to go upstairs to change. Seana is still fast asleep. Quickly and quietly, I change into khakis and a tan, short sleeved, button down.

While I am thinking about it, I pull out my wand to accio the invisibility cloak from its hiding place in my closet. It's been a long time since I've had the cloak out. So many memories come rushing back. I sit there for almost thirty minutes just holding the cloak. I finally shrink it down, place it in the pocket of my khakis and head back downstairs.

Theo and Blaise have finished their wizards chess game. The guys are talking among themselves. When the conversation turns to relationships, Theo and Blaise start in on Greg wanting to know all his business. For a minute or so, Greg just sits there smiling before he begins to share the life and times of Greg Goyle. He's been seeing a Romanian witch named Dorina on a regular basis. Her father works with him and Charlie. Sounds like he's happy. We all raise a toast to Greg and his witch.

Not to be outdone, Draco shocks us all when he announces that he and Hermione will be tying the knot at the end of the year. Hermione doesn't want a huge wedding, but as the last Malfoy, he has to keep to standards. He wants his future wife to have a Malfoy wedding.

I cannot resist sniping that he and Hermione will be too busy arguing to attend their own wedding. Draco growls, watch it Potter then gives me his trademark smirk. Dramione will be bonding in November. This has been a long time coming. I'm probably as excited as Draco. We all raise our glasses to Draco using, _it's about time _as our toast. The git has the nerve to blush. He knows it's true. It is about time.

Daegan asks when Seana and I plan to marry. Before I can answer, Ilir smoothly intercedes. He explains to his father that Seana and I haven't mentioned anything about future plans and suggests Daegan may be encroaching on lines of propriety by nosing.

Daegan offers a hasty apology which I wave it off. I didn't have a problem with this specific question, but I'm actually glad Ilir stepped in. This would have been Daegan's eleventh question of the day. The man has me knackered by questions alone.

The boys figure this is as good a time as any to take their leave. Greg says he is leaving in the morning so he will see us next time around. There is a flurry of goodnights as they all floo or apparate out.

/*/

After everyone else is gone, I pull out the invisibility cloak and hand it to Ilir. He is amazed. Like so many people before him, Ilir can't get over the consistency of the cloak saying it feels like water with the consistency of gossamer. Ilir passes the cloak to Daegan, who immediately puts it over around himself. I break out into a smile. It's like two little boys playing with a toy.

Daegan suddenly gets serious. He reminds Ilir and I that the invisibility cloak, is indeed a phenomenal piece of wizarding history and begins to discuss things better discussed in private. The man wants to discuss my knowledge of Ignotus Peverell and his brothers. Before I can tell him I know next to nothing about my ancestors, Seana comes walking down the stairs.

Hastily, I shrink the cloak and return it to my inside pocket. Seana doesn't know anything about the cloak. The subject hasn't come up. To me, the Cloak, the Elder Wand and the Resurrection Stone are part of a time I'd rather forget. I'll explain it to her one day, but not today.

I invite Daegan and Ilir to come back on Monday evening when we can discuss it further. The men agree. Just as Seana reaches us, Daegan and Ilir stand to say their goodbyes. Before walking to the front door, Ilir gives Seana a hug. Then they are out the door.

Seana thinks she drove them out. I wrap her in my arms telling her she's done no such thing.

We go sit on the couch and I pull her down on my lap. I hug her so tight, she squeals.

"Are you hungry love?"

"I'm famished."

Nigel who has anticipated Seana's needs, brings her supper. Seana pulls herself off my lap and tucks right in.

/*/

While she is eating, I remind Seana she still has time off from work so she will be able to sleep in. She smiles as she chews her food.

"No Harry. I'm due back at work tomorrow."

By the surprised look on my face, she realizes an explanation is in order. Putting her fork down, she turns in my direction. "I only took the end of last week off. I never planned to stay away from you longer than a weekend."

I start grinning like a fool.

"Even as I was hitting you and calling you awful names, my witch's intuition told me you hadn't done anything wrong. I only left London because I was embarrassed and needed to get away to catch my breath. I've always believed in you Harry. Besides, I didn't want to stay away too long and let that Weasley witch get her hooks back into you."

Insert loud laugh here. All the while I was being jealous of someone trying to get my witch, my witch was jealous of someone trying to get me. I kiss her nose expounding on why we are made for each other.

Seana gives me a dazzling smile before turning back to her food.

/*/

At 8:05 exactly (I know this because I look at my Wonder Wizard Watch) my mobile rings. It's Anthony. _We've got them Harry. We've got them all including that wanker Mundungus Fletcher. _

_Are they at the Ministry? _

_Yes boss. They're all here. _

_I'll be right there. _

I check with Seana to see if she'll be alright while I floo to the Ministry for a bit.

"I'll be fine love. I have my wand."

"Accio your wand. I want to know you have it handy." She accios the wand and sets it down next to her. Before I leave, I ask Nigel to keep an eye on Seana. He smiles at Seana, and bows to me. I remind him about the no bowing rule. He grins at me and disappears. I leave Seana sitting on the couch with her wand beside her.

/*/

By the time I get to the Auror Department, the rage has built up inside me. If Mundungus is behind this, he will pay.

At the holding cells, I find Anthony, Michael, Ernie, Susan, and Megan milling about. They bring me up to date. My rage is nothing compared to theirs. They have been running on fumes for twenty four hours. Now they have the culprits. It's time to see if I'm right.

I start calling out orders. "Michael, please come with me. Megan, you and Anthony take the two blokes in cell 5. Ernie, you and Susan take the two in cell 3. Divide and conquer boys and girls. Hurt no one, unless they ask you to hurt them."

This brings a smile to all their faces. We all head to our designated cells.

Michael and I take the cell holding Mundungus Fletcher and some young, urchin looking wizard.

Pulling out my wand, I put concealing and silencing charms around the cell before addressing Mundungus. "If only Kreacher was here." I snipe. "He could bang you upside your head until you tell the truth."

Mundungus starts stuttering and stammering. Michael puts a stop to that with a well aimed stinging jinx.

Mundungus yells out. "You have no right to pull a grown wizard off the bloody street."

I get right in his face. "We have every right. A witch was hurt on Saturday and I think you and your gang of thieves had something to do with it."

"Please Harry."

As soon as my name rolls off Mundungus' tongue, Michael stings him again.

"Stop that."

Michael stings him again and quietly tells him he should stop resisting.

Idiot Mundungus doesn't know when he's well off. He yells at Michael. "I'm not resisting."

Michael twists his wand just a tad and a stronger sting hits Mundungus who finally realizes he is messing with the wrong auror.

"What do you bloody want?"

I step in. "We want to know if you and your gang were robbing at the International Apparition Point."

Mundungus's short answer is no.

Michael stings him again.

"Wait! Wait," shouts Mundungus as he tries to make himself as small as possible.

This is too much fun for Michael. Personally, I think Mundungus better start talking or he'll find himself stunned in a full body bind.

Mundungus proceeds to speak blaming anyone and everyone except himself. "If you are speaking about this past Saturday morning, one of my mates might have _accidentally _bumped into a witch who had just come through from Ireland."

Michael stuns Mundungus then puts him in a full body bind.

The urchin who is sharing the cell with Mundungus is now scared out of his wits.

I ask his name. His name is Rolly. Rolly starts talking before we ask him anything. He tells us Mundungus has been training a group of wizards to rob witch tourists.

Michael stings him.

Rolly screams like a girl. "Please stop. I'm telling you everything."

Mundungus has regained his sense of self preservation and suddenly wants to be the one doing the talking. It also helps that Michael has removed the full body bind. But, it's way too late for Mundungus. Rolly has already told us he and a few others are being trained to rob witch tourists. Rolly volunteers that Mundungus has taught them to only target witches and only if the witch is alone. In most cases, they don't even have to hex the witch. Normally, the witch doesn't even know she's been robbed.

Michael asks which of his cronies robbed and beat the witch on Saturday.

"Basil. It was Basil. He got it all wrong. He accidentally got caught on the witch's strap and was carried along when she apparated. When Basil realized what happened, he knocked the witch down to keep her from hexing him. Then, to keep her from identifying him, he hexed her with a couple of the curses Mundungus had taught them."

From what Rolly is telling us, Mundungus has come across hexes which only affect witches. The hexes aren't meant to kill, they are only meant to confuse, injure, or slow the witch down. I make a mental note to discuss this with Adrian. Witches are being robbed and not even aware of it. Possibly, this is why the gang of thieves hasn't been reported.

So there it is. Mundungus Fletcher is training thieves and one of those thieves had mistaken Seana for some tourist. I'm furious, but I'm relieved it isn't someone after Seana who means to do her further harm.

I have some information. I need the rest. "Who is Basil? Which one is he? WHICH ONE IS HE?

Rolly's eyes have gotten bigger than Dobby's. "The ginger. Basil is the ginger. The one with the red hair."

Of fucking course he'd be the one with the bloody, red hair. Probably related to the Weasleys.

Michael looks at me and grins. He know what I'm thinking before I think it.

I release the charms and step out of the cell. Standing in the middle of the holding cell area, I start shouting. "Whoever is interrogating a bloke named Basil, get him out here now."

Anthony comes out of cell 5 dragging a runty red head and throws him to the floor in front of me.

"Are you Basil?"

He nods his head without looking at me.

"LOOK AT ME."

He is shaking like a leaf but is afraid not to look at me.

I grab him up by the throat "You bloody little thief. You are under arrest by order of the Ministry of Magic for attempted robbery and two counts of hexing Ms. Seana Finnigan.

Michael steps over and stings him.

"Enough Michael."

Michael grins at me and goes back into cell 1.

Now that we know the guilty wizard, we put him in a cell by himself. The others are split between cells 3 and 5. I give Ernie the pleasure of writing up the others. I arrest Mundungus for training thieves in illegal curses, participating in an attempted robbery and participating in the hexing of a witch. I'd also arrest him for being a smelly sneak thief but that's not illegal.

Anthony adds his two cents. "The rest of you thieves are being arrested for hanging around with a lowlife."

Loudly, so everyone can hear, I share information about their immediate future. "All you boys are going to Lower Azkaban for a good, long time, and I'm proud to have been part of it."

Follow up is a must. "Have all wands have been confiscated?"

"Of course."

"Have all prisoners been searched for contraband?"

Yes boss."

"Has the smelly, sneak thief Mundungus Fletcher been doubly searched as he is a devious piece of shite?"

Michael goes into the cell with Mundungus to search him again. Mundungus has items in his robes which could be construed as stolen. Michael takes everything and adds further charges onto Mundungus. Mundungus starts to object.

Before he can get the first word out, Michael calls out. "Resisting an auror." And faster than you can say sneak thief there's a loud bang. He has stunned Mundungus cold.

Seems fair to Head Auror Potter. Which of course, is me. That's my little joke. I know who I am.

After locking all the criminals in cells, the aurors and MLE meet in the hall. Everybody is clamoring about what a good call I made. I wave off the compliments to tell them how impressive they are and how much I appreciate them. I also tell them they have the day off on Monday. I hear a couple of whoops.

They deserve more than a day off, but that's what I can do for now.

Ernie asks about the hearings.

I know they all want to be there when the thieves go before the Wizengamot. I advise them I'll recommend the hearings be held on Tuesday. Everybody is satisfied with that and they break away to go home.

Michael follows me back to my office.

I anticipate what he wants to say. "Don't even bring it up. You've done nothing wrong by addressing me the way you did at St Mungos. You're my second. I expect you to keep situations under control, even if I'm the situation."

We shake hands and Michael tells me he'll see me on Tuesday.

I remain at the Ministry for another thirty five minutes writing up the report of accusations, the report of arrests, the report of confiscated wands and the report of confiscated stolen items. Finally, all the reports times six are complete. I send an interoffice memo with a list of those arrested and the charges to Adrian requesting the hearings be held over until Tuesday. With everything wrapped up, I head to the floo to go home.

/*/

When I arrive home, I find Seana fast asleep on the couch. My witch can really sleep. Gently, I kiss her on the forehead and she wakes with a smile.

"Little good your wand is doing if I am able to sneak upon you."

She stretches her arms wide and gives me a cheeky answer. "I knew it was you love. I can smell you."

"Hrmph." I snort. "Olfactory prowess won't protect you from harm."

Seana pulls me into a hug. "It did this time."

I put my face in her hair and respond accordingly. "I love you witch."

"Really? Take me upstairs and prove it."

I do and I did.

/*/

After completing Seana's lusty demands, we are laying wrapped in each others arms when I tell her what transpired at the Ministry. She is upset about a bunch of thieves robbing witches, but she's happy they've been caught, and everything resolved.

"It won't be totally resolved until Tuesday when every last one of the filthy sots are sent to Lower Azkaban."

We drift off to sleep happy.

/**/

Seana gets up early Monday morning so she can check on Seamus. I receive a very lovely kiss as she leaves the bedroom. On the way out, Seana mentions she may stay late at work to tie up loose ends.

She's allowed. I have a little bit of a lie in before I get up to get ready for the day. The next time I open my eyes it's 7:30. Hurriedly, I shower, go downstairs for a quick sip of coffee and floo out.

At the Ministry, I stop to speak with Adrian. He received my memo and is aware of all that transpired. We discuss Mundungus' scheme. Adrian says, he will have a couple of his people keeping an eye out at the International Apparition Point. He confirms Mundungus and his thieving gang will go before the Wizengamot on Tuesday as well.

Adrian congratulates me on sorting it out.

"We both have amazing teams. I couldn't have done it without them."

Adrian agrees wholeheartedly.

I wave to Megan and Hermione as I go by.

/*/

The day is full of witches and wizards stopping by my office to congratulate us on a job well done. It gets annoying after awhile.

Hermione stops by to tell me that everything is fine on the Dramione home front. I'm relieved. Shyly, she informs me that she and Draco are getting married. I have a full grin when I tell her Draco had let the cat out of the bag the previous afternoon. She scowls for a moment then admits Draco is worse than a witch. Her smile returns as she talks about getting married in November, but falters a bit when she admits she is going to ask Ginny to be in the wedding.

Right now, I don't want to hear anything about Ginny Weasley. I shrug at her before telling her unless a lot changes between now and then, Seana and I will not be attending.

Hermione starts to bluster, but I hold up my hand to stop her. There's nothing to discuss.

To soften up my stance a bit, I wish her and Draco the very best of luck and I hope they have loads of little Malfoys.

Hermione laughs at me. "Bloody hell Harry. Can you imagine a bunch of little Draco's running around?

I shake my head. "I can imagine Hermione. I just don't want to."

On her way out the door, Hermione asks me to think about it. "Our wedding won't be the same without you."

I just wave.

/*/

Blaise stops by to say hello. He also mentions the Dramione nuptials.

I give him the news. "Seana and I will not be attending."

Blaise looks disappointed.

"If Ginny is in the wedding, Seana and I will not be attending. That's my final word."

Blaise remains quiet, so I elaborate. "You can let the group know my feelings so they won't have to feel uncomfortable."

We chat about his potions company for a bit during which time he informs me his company has a new potion waiting to be validated. A potion which when used will add two inches to a bloke's penis.

My auror laugh somehow comes out sounding like a giggle. "Who in the bloody hell would buy something like that?"

Blaise winks. "You'd be surprised. I have some serious galleons backing this potion."

Still chuckling, I tell him I don't believe him for one minute.

He gets up to leave, but has a few last comments. "It's all true. When it goes on sale, I bet even you will try it. You want to keep Seana happy, don't you?"

"You think so Zabini? "Seana is happy enough."

Now I'm sitting at my desk thinking about a potion which will stretch a penis. Get out of my head Blaise Zabini. What a wanker.

/*/

I only need to go into the field once. There are reports of a hag selling cursed bracelets in Knockturn Alley. I catch her in the act selling the objects to two young witches. I bring her in, put her in a cell then fill out an arrest for cause record. I write up the necessary copies and send them off. The confiscated bracelets are sent to the Department of Mysteries to be studied then destroyed. My guess is that she will be in court alongside the thieves.

The younger aurors have the duty today so the noise level seems to have increased twofold. Nothing has blown up or burned down so the day is progressing well. I haven't had lunch but it is already 3:00. I'll eat when I get home.

I have a bit of free time, so I pick up The Daily Prophet which is laying on my chair. I'm brought up straight in my chair. Right there on the front page taking up the entire top section is the story of Cornelius Fudge.

_Former Minister Fudge has contracted Dragon Pox. Fudge claims he doesn't know how or where he contracted the deadly disease. There is much speculation that one of Fudge's many enemies slipped him an infected concoction. _

The paper has a large, moving photo of a disgusting looking, green skinned Fudge.

Since the disease is contagious, and often fatal to older wizards, Fudge will spend the remainder of his days quarantined in St Mungos. The article goes on to say that Fudge doesn't recognize his friends or family, which may be a good thing because nobody visits him. They are too frightened of catching the disease. The one time powerful politician has fallen a long way from his glory days. The article ends with two telling statements.

_No self-respecting wizard allows himself to contract Dragon Pox. We would wish Mr. Fudge well, but we wouldn't mean it. _

Beneath the photo is the caption,: _This reporter is wondering how Harry Potter feels about this strange turn of events. _

At that sentence, I put the paper down. The name of the reporter isn't familiar, but the co-author is listed as D. L. M. Draco, my wizard. You are spot on is what I'm thinking.

/*/

6:00 pm rolls around before I even know it.

As I am leaving, I run into Kingsley who congratulates the Auror and MLE Departments on the good work apprehending Mundungus Fletcher. I can't wave the Minister of Magic off, so I thank him. He heard that it was my idea to round up Fletcher. I nod. Kingsley slaps me on the back with a, good work, Harry. The teams might have spared quite a few witches from harm. I nod and smile.

We are about to go our separate ways when Kingsley mentions the Daily Prophet article about Fudge. "Couldn't happen to a better wizard."

"Right in one," Is the reply I offer before stepping into the floo.

/*/

I step out of the floo to find twelve owls crowded about the window waiting for me.

One is from Ilir. He and Daegan will have to see me another night because Abrianna wants to go out to dinner. I answer with, have a nice time.

The next eleven owls are from Draco, Theo, Neville, Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Susan, Ernie, Michael, Anthony and Dean.

They all basically say the same thing: Fudge has Dragon Pox. Karma is a bloody bastard. The ruddy king of making your young life miserable has Dragon Pox.

I laugh so hard tears come to my eyes. I don't know where it will be placed, or in which segment, but this is definitely one story destined to be in my book. I send out a group patronus paraphrasing Kingsley; _Couldn't happen to a better arsehole_. After which, I have another good, long laugh.

It's two cold chicken sandwiches and a glass of pumpkin juice for me. After I'm finished, I floo call my witch. Instead, it's Seamus who comes to the floo laughing about the owl he sent and the answer I returned. He tells me Seana isn't home yet.

I don't want to worry, but can't help it.

Seeing my frown, Seamus advises me not to worry. "I stopped off to see Seana at work. She is fine. Just working late."

Seana mentioned she might work late, but I'm her wizard. I'm allowed to worry. I still breathe a sigh of relief. Thanking Seamus, I pull my head out of the floo then stop by Aunt Petunia's room and knock gently.

"Come in."

"I'm just checking to see if you are okay,

"I'm fine Harry. Thank you. My doctors think I'm healing well. The doctors have encouraged me to get some exercise. If you don't mind, I'd like to start working in the garden."

I'm amenable to that. "That's fine Aunt Petunia. However, I must caution you to take things slowly. If you need help, call Nigel."

"I assure you I will."

I wish her goodnight and head upstairs.

/*/

It's time for this handsome wizard to take a shower. After I'm through in the shower, I change into pajamas and head to the study. I try to work on the book but it seems fruitless without Ilir. I give up after about fifteen minutes.

I go back downstairs to try Seana again. This time my beautiful witch appears in the floo. She has just gotten in from work and is tired. Since everything about her attack has been resolved, she decides to stay at Seamus'. We talk for a few minutes and end wishing each other a goodnight.

I feel better after speaking to Seana. I can sleep in peace. Back upstairs, I slip into my bed and drift off to sleep.

/**/

Yes. Good Tuesday morning. Today is the day of retribution. We will be putting Mundungus and his gang away for a good bit of time. I hurry through my morning routine because I want to get to the Ministry early. Stopping only for a bit of toast, I summon my robes and floo to work.

I am quite early even by my standards. But, as I approach my office, I hear the lilting voices of my team as well as Adrian's team emanating from my office. The gits have beat me here. I guess everyone is looking forward to the hearings.

Since it is early, I suggest we go have a tea on me. Everybody heads for the door at the same time. Only Michael has the temerity to shout. It's a score for us boys and girls, because head Auror Potter never pays for anything. This gets a big laugh from my entire team. Adrian's team tries very hard to keep their faces straight.

I tell all of them to shove it, and head for the lunch area. They all fall in line behind me. We get our tea (which I pay for) and talk amicably about the upcoming cases. There is an air of frivolity which I know will disappear as soon as we get to the hearings.

On 17 June, 2007, at 9:00 am, Mundungus Fletcher and five accomplices went before the Wizengamot to answer charges put forth by Harry Potter, Head Auror and Adrian Pucey, Head of MLE. After all charges are read and determined to be true:

Mundungus Fletcher, approx 50 years, is sentenced to 10 years firm in Lower Azkaban.

Rolly Astley, 20 years, is sentenced to 5 years in Lower Azkaban

Duncan Belden, 21 years, is sentenced to 5 years in Lower Azkaban

Leo Burr, 21 years, is sentenced to 5 years in Lower Azkaban

Rex Fry, 25 years, is sentenced to 5 years in Lower Azkaban

Basil Weller, 19 years, is sentenced to 7 years firm in Lower Azkaban

Mundungus Fletcher and Basil Weller are sentenced to firm years, meaning they have to serve their entire sentence without any time off for good behavior.

Astley, Belden, Burr and Fry may serve less than their sentence if they prove they are rehabilitated after serving at least three years.

The Auror and MLE teams leave as the last of Mundungus' gang is sentenced. I remain to see the disposition of the case against Leticia Grymme, the Hag I arrested in Knockturn Alley.

After all charges are read and determined to be true:

Leticia Grymme, Hag, age unknown, is sentenced to 5 years firm in Lower Azkaban, Special Section.

Although there are other cases, they do not apply to me or my team so I leave the courtroom satisfied that justice has been done. Mundungus and his accomplices will be away for a long time. So will Leticia Grymme.

Seana and all the other unknowing witches have been vindicated, as have the wizards and witches who would have purchased cursed items from Leticia Grymme.

So far, it has been a very good day.

/*/

I stop in to give Kingsley an update on the cases. Adrian has already been there, but Kingsley comes around his desk to shake my hand anyway. He asks if I have any interest in moving into a higher position. I thank him for the opportunity, but respond in the negative. I tell the Minister, for now, I'm very happy being Head Auror. I do put a word in for Michael. I believe Michael deserves a chance to move up. Kingsley tells me he will keep Michael in mind. I thank him and leave.

/*/

By the time I get up to our floor, the aurors have picked up their cases for the day and left for the field. I check my office for anything I need to do and find one pressing matter which needs resolution as quickly as possible.

I head North of London to check out reports of green fire. Although most Death Eaters are either locked up or dead, green fire almost always represents very dark magic. Five minutes later I'm on the outskirts of London. I can see the green off in the distance. Ridiculous. What barmy arsehole mistook Rockwinder mating mist for Wizard Fire? Even eleven year olds know Rockwinders spray green mist when they are mating. The report in my hand says the call came from a Mr. Jasper Wilding.

Well, I say to nobody in particular. Jasper Wilder will learn what is and is not Wizard Fire before this day is over. I have half a mind to arrest the old sot for sending in a false report. I apparate back to the Ministry and go straight to my office.

I summon a common owl and prepare to set Mr. Wilding straight. I write him a stern, authoritative letter outlining the differences between Rockwinder mating and Wizard Fire. To soften the tone of the letter, I thank him for his vigilance. I tie it to the owl and send it on the way. I also send copies to the teams so they are aware of the situation, just in case Mr. Wilding sends in another report.

In my absence, Ernie and Anthony have left reports for my review and signature. I look the reports over and sign them. It's nearing lunchtime. Today I'll be eating at Leaky's. The Leaky Cauldron had been done over in 2003 and renamed Leaky's by Hannah Abbott. It's a pretty nice place with great food.

On my way, I stop by Owls To Go and send an owl to Seana, telling her I'm at Leaky's if she wants to have lunch. I'm on duty, so the hardest thing I can drink is butterbeer which I order. Hannah smiles as she puts the butterbeer in front of me. I imagine she is thinking about all the butterbeer we consumed while at Hogwarts. Hannah asks if I want lunch?

I'm waiting for Seana is barely out of my mouth when in flies an owl. It lands in front of me and sticks out it's leg. Seana can't make lunch but she'll see me tonight. That answers that so I call Hannah to tell her I'll have the luncheon special.

Grinning broadly, Hannah asks why I don't just ask for fish and chips. Good question, but to me luncheon special sounds so much nicer.

Hannah walks away shaking her head and I relocate myself to a table. Hannah brings the luncheon special (better known as fish and chips) over to the table.

/*/

I'm about to tuck in when Seamus, Dean and Ron walk in. Ron seems to hesitate, but Seamus and Dean head straight for me. Ron follows.

"Howdy mates. Sit down and order yourself a luncheon special." I comment loud enough for Hannah to hear. In return, she throws an ice cube at me.

With a wide smile, Hannah asks the guys what they are having. I quickly explain the joke to Seamus, Dean and Ron. All three reply, the luncheon special which causes me to nearly choke on a chip. Hannah waves all of us off and goes to prepare their lunch. Their luncheon specials disguised as fish and chips, arrive in two minutes or less. All four of us are grinning as we tuck in.


	12. Getting Back To Business

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**Previously on; Merlin Made Me Do It: Aurors On Attack**

On my way, I stop by Owls To Go and send an owl to Seana, telling her I'm at Leakys if she wants to have lunch. I'm on duty, so the hardest thing I can drink is butterbeer which I order. Hannah smiles as she puts the butterbeer in front of me. I imagine she is thinking about all the butterbeer we consumed while at Hogwarts. Hannah asks if I want lunch?

I'm waiting for Seana is barely out of my mouth when in flies an owl. It lands in front of me and sticks out it's leg. Seana can't make lunch but she'll see me tonight. That answers that so I call Hannah to tell her I'll have the luncheon special.

Grinning broadly, Hannah asks why I don't just ask for fish and chips. Good question, but to me luncheon special sounds so much nicer.

Hannah walks away shaking her head and I relocate myself to a table. Hannah brings the luncheon special (better known as fish and chips) over to the table.

/*/

I'm about to tuck in when Seamus, Dean and Ron walk in. Ron seems to hesitate, but Seamus and Dean head straight for me. Ron follows.

"Howdy mates. Sit down and order yourself a luncheon special." I comment loud enough for Hannah to hear. In return, she throws an ice cube at me.

With a wide smile, Hannah asks the guys what they are having. I quickly explain the joke to Seamus, Dean and Ron. All three reply, the luncheon special which causes me to nearly choke on a chip. Hannah waves all of us off and goes to prepare their lunch. Their luncheon specials disguised as fish and chips, arrive in two minutes or less. All four of us are grinning as we tuck in.

**/**

**/**

**Birthdays galore. Moving from foreplay to in play. Daegan explains the Convergence. Just being Justin. Rings and things. Harry and Ilir go back to the book. Petunia gets a new home. Wedding Planning 101. **

**Chapter 12: Getting Back To Business**

Between mouthfuls, Ron asks why Draco hadn't had a party for his birthday. Gads. With everything that has happened, I'd forgotten to follow up on the party plans. Everyone should have been notified by now about the triple birthday party to be held at Suite, Sweets, Suites on Saturday, June 28. We have been preparing for this party since May.

Because there were three birthdays in the same month, Draco's on 6/5, Seana's on 6/15 and Dudley's on 6/23, we all had agreed to have one huge party on 6/28. It now appears that the invitations hadn't gone out. Shite. I know two witches who are going to catch it from me if those invitations haven't gone out. Then I catch myself. Lucia and Hermione will hex me blind if I approach them in an inappropriate manner.

Seana was in the hospital on her birthday. With everything going on, her birthday had completely slipped my mind. Lucky for me, my witch isn't a vain or spiteful witch. Otherwise, I might have found myself hexed by now.

I tell Seamus, Dean and Ron not to worry. They are like family. Even if they didn't get an invitation, all they have to do is show up. All three of them murmur their appreciation.

I quickly finish up my lunch. I have to find out what's going on with the party invites and send Seana some flowers. Cutting Ends, the new florist shop in Diagon Alley is the perfect place to do just that.

The shop is filled with hundreds of different flowers. Glancing around, I see the exact flower I want to send to Seana. It is the exotic Bird of Paradise. The witch at the counter puts together a large bouquet which I have sent to Seana at work. I also have the witch enclose a card which reads; _I love you, forgive me for forgetting your birthday. _My last request is to have the bouquet delivered as soon as possible. The witch at the counter confirms Seana will receive the flowers within the hour.

Done and done.

/*/

Back at the Ministry, instead of heading for my own office, I head for Hermione's where I practically barge into her office.

She looks up to greet me. "Hi Harry. What's up?"

"Did the invitations to the party get sent out?".

Hermione grins at me. "How can you doubt the magnificent me? Yes. They've been sent."

"I'm asking because Ron hasn't received one and I know he is on the list."

Hermione looks thoughtful for a moment. "I'd better check. With everything going on in the last few weeks, I might have overlooked sending them."

Griping and mumbling, I get her told (somewhat). "If you and Lucia have messed up, I'll find some muggle dogs and set them on you."

My threats don't faze Hermione who is laughing in my face. "I'll get right on it."

On my way out of the door, I ask her why Draco hadn't made a big stink about his birthday.

Hermione cheeks me right out. Because we're having this party on the 28th. Duh!"

She and I share a little laugh over how this is the first year Draco isn't obsessing about his birthday.

"He must be growing up." She quips to me.

"That isn't even remotely likely." I quip right back at her.

/*/

I get back to my office and have only been in my chair for about five minutes when a sheepish looking Hermione appears at the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't kill me Harry. The invitations weren't sent, but I'll have them out today."

"No worries love. There's still time."

"Thanks. I'm truly happy I won't have to hex any muggle dogs."

"Hahaha cute. If you will, please add Ilir's family to the guest list. Here's the necessary information."

"I'm on it Harry. This time I mean it."

As Hermione is leaving, I call out for her to be sure she invites all the Weasleys. She gives me a bit of a sideways look, but that's all.

"We have to start somewhere." I mutter to her retreating back.

Truthfully, I don't want to miss Dramione's wedding because I'm on bad terms with the Weasleys. Little problems aside, Hermione is one of my oldest friends and Draco is one of my oldest gits. I want to be in their wedding.

The day passes quickly. Before I know it, it's time to head for home. Apart from the night staff, I'm the last one in the department. The Ministry halls are all but deserted.

/*/

The house is quiet. Tonight is a Seana's house night. After getting a bite to eat and taking a shower, I'm ready to floo into the arms of my witch. Just thinking about Seana makes my dick itch. I floo call to let Seana know I'm coming through. She tells me to come on down. I tell her that I won't be coming on down but I will be going on down. She laughs. It's a muggle thing and a running joke between us.

As soon as I'm through the floo, my witch jumps on my neck while trying to kiss the glasses off my face. I love every minute of it. I love her.

We are sitting on the couch when I bring up the subject of a certain missed birthday. She tells me I'm not the only one who forgot her birthday. With all that curse nonsense going on, she had forgotten her own birthday. We have a laugh. Seana lays her head on my shoulder, runs her finger across my lips telling me she loved the strange orange flowers. I laugh and tell her that the flowers are meant to be exotic not strange.

With her lips grazing my cheek she murmurs in my ear. "Be they strange or exotic, I love them." Then she kisses me. She runs her tongue across my lips still whispering. "You sent me a dozen. Can you make me cum that many times?"

Huskily, I whisper back. "I can try."

She moves her hand over my thigh and onto my dick which she begins to squeeze and rub.

"If you don't stop, I'll only be able to make you cum eleven times."

She gives out an extremely loud giggle which has probably alerted Seamus to the fact that we are in the midst of foreplay. However, Seamus doesn't appear at the door. To me that's strange. The nosey git normally appears at the slightest sound. Then I remember he and Padma have made up. Seamus is probably somewhere practicing his foreplay on Padma. Good.

I lead Seana into her bedroom and ward the door. She throws her contraception spells. It's time to move from foreplay to in play. We play for the next hour. Seana doesn't have twelve orgasms but she comes close. The smell of sex permeates the entire room, but a quick air refreshing spell leaves the air smelling fresh and clean. Seana takes a quick shower and I jump in when she is finishes. Now we are smelling clean and shag free just in case Seamus comes to the door.

/*/

Seana and I talk about our day and discuss the upcoming party. We talk about Dramione finally getting married, as well as, Dudley and Romilda's marriage.

I explain a little about how Dudley and I grew up. We talk about my aunt and uncle. I don't go into too much detail because living on Privet Drive had not been the nicest part of my life. Seana understands. She is glad that things have turned around between me and Dudley because she actually likes him. Seana also comments that my aunt doesn't seem as bad as I make her sound. I tell Seana, she has no idea.

Seana and I hear Seamus come in. He is carrying on a conversation with a witch. The witch can only be Padma. We know it must be Padma because Seamus doesn't dick around. He doesn't chase anyone but Padma. They are a little like Dramione. Break up to make up. Seamus and Padma care about each other, but can be like oil and water. The point is, they keep going back to each other. Maybe someday, they'll get it all worked out.

Seana and I have a little laugh at Seamus' expense. Since Dean started dating Lisa Turpin, Seamus has been without a shadow. We think Seamus started feeling lonely and decided to go back with Padma. Seamus is a lot less volatile about Seana's dating when he and Padma are getting on. But, he has also mellowed since Seana and I became a couple. He knows I'm not messing his sister about.

It's time for me to go home. I pull my witch into a bear hug and kiss her. Seana pushes me away when I try to get my hand inside her pajamas for a last touch. Oh, I say. Now that you've gotten all my good juices, you want to push me away. I grab the waist of her pajamas and pull them down. Seana is wriggling and twisting trying to get away from me, but I win the battle. I get her down on the bed and get two fingers inserted into her slit. As soon as I move my fingers back and forth, Seana starts moving against them.

She's not fighting me any longer.

I'm using my fingers like a penis. Seana's body is using my fingers like a penis. Her legs have spread automatically and I can feel her pink knot throbbing. She bends her knees and I can see her entire pussy which causes me to get as worked up as she is. I pull my fingers out and turn her face toward me so she can see me lick her juices. She is wet and ready moaning baby, baby, baby. Her nipples have become little pink bricks. I stick my fingers back into her while I suck at each nipple. Seana is moaning and thrusting. My dick is hard and I'm on fire. I whisper how much I love her pussy and how much I want to shag her. She screams for me to shag her. Not before I suck you out I whisper. I pull my fingers out and go down on her. My tongue and my lips are attacking her. Lapping and sucking, I bring her to a climax. Seana pulls me up to face her while she is kissing me and grinding against me. There's only one thing I can do. I ram my dick into swollen, pink pussy and shag her like she owes me something. Afterwards, Seana throws another contraceptive spell just to be sure.

We are lying there facing each other when Seana says, that was only ten. I'm still in a sex induced stupor. I don't even know what she is on about.

I pull her into my arms and rest my chin against her head. Seana repeats herself. I'm stymied, so I ask her what is she on about. My sex haze has finally begun to fade. I know exactly what my witch is talking about. Cheekily, I tell her that me and my dick did our job, it's her and her pussy who couldn't measure up.

She reaches up and pinches me on my arm. Hard.

Seana cheeks me back by telling me that a real wizard would have given her the entire dozen orgasms. I slide down the bed and bite her on the arse. Hard. On the way to the bathroom, I call out, when she finds a real wizard to let me know because I'd like to meet him. I wash up once more. Seana is already asleep when I get back to the bedroom. Her beautiful black hair is falling across her face. I push her hair back and kiss her on the mouth. This time, I succeed in leaving.

/*/

When I get home, Aunt Petunia gives me two pieces of information. She tells me, Dudley stopped by to check on her and Ilir and Daegan are up in the study.

I thank her and ask after her health. Aunt Petunia tells me she is feeling tip top.

Good, I muse to myself, because it is almost time for you to be moving into your own flat.

I stop in the kitchen to grab a sandwich. Remembering I have guests, I forego the sandwich to have Nigel bring a light meal up to the study for the three of us.

Being with Seana has knackered me out. I'm hoping I can hold up under Daegan's questions. Even after all his questions on Sunday, I'm sure he still has more. As I walk by the study, I call out a greeting to Ilir and Daegan telling them I'll be right in.

I'd forgotten my robes at Seamus' place but the shirt and pants I have on are decent. It's only Ilir and his father. No need to change. I'm only going to my bedroom to get the invisibility cloak. As soon as I have the cloak, I head for the study. As we shake hands all around, I let them know Nigel will be bringing up a bite to eat. Both men murmur their thanks.

Gently, I laid the cloak down on my desk. Neither man touches it. They are looking at the cloak with something bordering on reverence.

How ironic. The cloak has only ever been a tool of opportunity to me. It was something to keep Hermione, Ron and myself from being detected doing important, but unauthorized things.

Nigel enters the study with bacon and egg sandwiches and pumpkin juice. I imagine Ilir and Daegan are as hungry as me as we all tuck in at the same time. I offer each wizard a bottle of the water Ilir and I favor. For a few minutes, all that can be heard in the study is the sound of manly breathing and a little chewing.

The study isn't quiet for too long. Almost as soon as he is finishes his sandwich, Daegan begins to talk. Ilir and I grab a bottle of water then sit back to listen. Ilir knows the story but sits transfixed right along with me.

Daegan tells us about his ancestors being chosen to assist in the Convergence.

"Convergence?" I question.

Daegan explains that the matching of a Peverell male descendant and a Finnyegan witch descendant is called a Convergence then explains in more depth. "This Convergence can herald the dawn of a new era. An era of peace among wizarding kind. The Convergence of the two descendants varies. It may happen once in five hundred years or once in a hundred years. Those of us alive today are very fortunate. There is the possibility of two in the next fifty years."

I'm surprised at this admission and tell him so. Daegan tells me he'll get to that in a moment.

He resumes his recitation. "As long as a male Peverell descendant freely chooses a female Finnyegan descendant, a _Bearer of Light _can be born. The two descendants cannot be forced, arranged or otherwise sorted together. The relationship must occur naturally and without assistance. If anything other than a free will bonding occurs, neither the Assistor (Ilir in this case) nor Merlin will show himself to the male. That is the natural state. In addition, when a Convergence is ordained, a male Nota descendant is destined to be born within the same time frame. That Nota male will always act as the Assistor."

I am enthralled at the way Daegan is explaining things. Yet, I'm still torn. On the one hand, I feel honored that a Peverell descendant is destined to help wizard kind, but on the other hand, I don't want to choose a path where my family is put in constant or enduring danger.

Ilir speaks up. He is aware of how I feel. He himself has often felt as if he wouldn't measure up. Ilir explains how he has been raised to fulfill the duties of an Assistor. Growing up, he had been assigned special teachings in order to be more knowledgeable, more magical, better, stronger and faster than any other wizard.

I want to ask a question, but before I can interrupt, Ilir makes an admission. He reveals that most of his lessons have been with Legend Master Orius Pierre. "It is a circle Harry. If a Convergence is foreseen, everything possible is done to see that The Prediction comes to pass. That is our job."

"Your job?" I question.

"Yes, Harry. It is the job of the current Legend Master, the Assistor and Merlin to get the Prediction accepted."

Nodding, I tell them I understand.

/*/

Finally. I do understand. No one is trying to hang me and my future family out to dry. No one is pushing his agenda on me. Legend Master, Merlin and Ilir are going to be there for us every step of the way. Accepting The Prediction is totally different from what I had to experience going up against Voldemort. Still, I cannot discuss The Prediction with Seana. I'll be making the decision for the both of us and our children. Would she marry me if she knew what is in store for us if I accept The Prediction?

The thought of Seana brings up a very important question. I glance between Ilir and Daegan before continuing. "Am I allowed to tell Seana about The Prediction?"

Both men remain quiet. I believe I already know the answer.

Daegan responds first. "Please understand Harry. You have been given much more information than any wizard before you. Ilir feels a bond with you. He has given you assistance which should only be given after the acceptance of The Prediction. We are not allowed to answer that question at this time. Your acceptance or rejection of The Prediction must be done on its own merits."

Heaving a great sigh, I listen as Daegan explains more.

"There have been instances when the Peverell descendant has chosen not to accept The Prediction. In fact, it was one hundred years ago when the last Peverell descendant refused The Prediction. You do know what happened there?"

Of course I know. Every wizard over the age of eleven knows. Gellert Grindelwald and Tom Riddle happened."

Ilir and Daegan both nod.

In that moment, there is one thing I need to ask Ilir. Turning to my friend, I ask if he had removed the Corpus Retorta curse from Seana's body?

Ilir nods. "I have that ability."

Throwing a look at Ilir which I don't understand, Daegan confesses how Ilir overstepped his bounds in that instance. When I accept The Prediction, Ilir will be allowed to act as my Assistor. Until that time, Ilir has no right to interfere in my life.

Daegan goes on (and on). "Ilir has been sanctioned and had to answer to the Legend Master for that misstep. There will be consequences if he does anything like that again."

I am growing more and more in awe of my friend Ilir, my would be Assistor.

Ilir had saved Seana from possibly being barren. Even at the expense of facing the wrath of Legend Master, Ilir had helped her. I am so grateful to this wizard. Words cannot express how I feel. Overcome with emotion, I fell silent keeping my head down and looking only at my hands in my lap.

Ilir stands, walks over and places his hand on my shoulder. "It was my choice to make Harry. Do not feel badly about something which is not your fault. I knew I would have to face the Legend Master, but the reward was more than worth the risk."

I can only reply with a very humble, thank you.

The three of us salute each other with a glass of freshly poured fire whiskey.

While we sit sipping the fire whiskey, Daegan changes the subject. He inquires about my life.

I memorialize for him what just about every wizard in Britain already knows. The real story of my life. I tell him about the deaths of my parents. About being left with the Dursleys. Then I encapsulate everything from the scar I received at one year old in 1981, to Voldemort falling by the Elder Wand in 1998.

It is Daegan's turn to be awed. He is amazed by the fact that I not only have the cloak, but have also touched the wand of destiny and the resurrection stone. He is actually giving me one of those fan boy hero looks. The scrutiny makes me blush.

Ilir responds in a soft voice. "The Prediction will help prevent another wizard going through what you went through. The Prediction will help prevent another Tom Riddle."

I offer the best answer I can. "I may seem like a ponce for not accepting The Prediction straightaway. The only explanation I can offer is I'm hesitant to sign away the life of my son in much the same manner as my life was signed away from me."

"Only five wizards have direct knowledge about The Prediction, and none of us considers you a ponce." Daegan remarks firmly.

Ilir nods his head in agreement.

The silence is heavy within the room.

/*/

Ilir turns the conversation to a lighter topic. He tells me that he and the family are looking forward to the triple birthday party. His sisters Kierra and Maeve are especially excited. They are looking forward to meeting everyone and dancing the night away.

We chit chat for a bit more with me reminding Ilir there will be another triple birthday party next month. Tauntingly, I tease Ilir how it will be Neville, him and I who will be the birthday boys in July.

Ilir returns the taunt. "I'm glad the July party is being held at your house Harry, because I love having Nigel wait on me."

"Really git? You'd better not let Hermione hear you say that."

Daegan didn't get it. I guess you'd have to know the story.

At 11:00 pm, we call it a night.

Before leaving, Daegan Merle Nota gives me a slight bow and tells me along with his son, he is at my service.

I nod in his direction as I'm too overwhelmed to answer. I wave them a goodnight as they head for the floo.

As I make my way back upstairs, I realize it's a good thing I remembered to adjust the floo and wards to accept Daegan…

/**/

Wednesday fairly flies by.

Michael stops in to thank me. Eyebrows raised, I inquire. "For what?"

"For speaking to Kingsley on my behalf." Kingsley stopped him in the corridor to congratulate him on his excellent work and to advise he'd be keeping an eye on him.

"You deserve it mate, because you are the best I've ever worked with."

"Blimey Harry! I was taught by the best." Pulling on a wide grin, Michael adds. "I better get the hell out of your office before we become a mutual admiration society of sobbing sisters."

I grin and wave him off.

/*/

I get a call from both Lucia and Hermione confirming the invitations had been sent yesterday. Hermione informs me that all available Weasleys have been invited as have Ilir's family. I tell her she has my undying thanks. She calls me a git and hangs up.

Theo stops by the office with information. "Dudley and I have found your aunt a suitable home. I'm a bit concerned she won't want a home anywhere outside of Surrey, but Dudley believes she'll be happy with it."

I shrug. My aunt will need to make do. She will never have another home in Surrey. She will have to accept that. That's just life.

"Where's this new home located Theo?" I ask.

"It's a single, airy, two bedroom, two bathroom with an upstairs and downstairs situated on a half acre of land in muggle Kent. It is located close to shops and transportation. Your aunt can't go wrong."

"Haha," I joked. "If I was a suspicious man, I'd think you were trying to sell something."

Accompanied by a loud laugh, Theo reveals that's what he had in mind.

Getting down to the bone, I ask. "When will Aunt Petunia be able to move in?"

"In kind of a hurry there Mr. Potter? She can be moved in by the thirtieth of June."

"Brilliant." I respond.

With the perfect Nott smirk plastered across his face, Theo replies. I knew you'd be happy with that."

"Yup." I reply, making sure I pull the perfect Potter smirk across my face.

Theo and I go have lunch in the Ministry cafeteria. We are soon joined by Megan, Ernie and Justin. It is an enjoyable lunch (which I do not pay for). Theo takes his leave after lunch and I go back to my office.

/*/

I'm grumbling about the amount of paperwork which has found its way to my desk when I receive an interoffice memo from Ron. He wants to discuss a personal matter. I send a memo back telling him to come on over to my office. Five minutes later, Ron appears at my door. I invite him to sit down. My old mate seems a bit nervous, but I clasp my hands and wait for him to proceed.

Ron begins. "We received the invitation to the birthday party, Harry."

I nod.

"Well. Me, George and Percy are coming." Then he really hesitates. "Ginnywantstocometoo."

It all comes out in a jumble. He reminds me of the time I tried to ask Cho to the Yule Ball. I just sit there and wait.

Ron takes a deep breath speaking slowly and clearly. "Ginny wants to come too."

Without hesitating, I tell him that Ginny is welcome to attend if she can behave herself.

Ron tells me that they have all had a turn speaking to Ginny. She'll behave.

"Fine. That's all I ask."

Ron has done his duty to his sister. "Fine. Is there anything else?"

Grinning, he shakes his head. "That was it."

He and I shake hands. It feels as though I have my old mate back. We'll see.

I message Hermione to tell her the news. She is ecstatic. The first thing out of her mouth is, so you and Seana will be coming to mine and Draco's wedding. I tell her we'll see.

"You have to come."

Not wanting to start in on this conversation again. I repeat, we'll see.

Hermione gives in. "Okay Harry. We'll see."

/*/

After a trip to see Gunther in the Department of Magical Transportation, I stop by the MLE office to have a word with Justin. For some reason, Justin has been very low key lately. I want to make sure everything is alright with him. He's at his desk. "Walk with me to the cafeteria mate."

I really am concerned. "How is everything?"

"It's nothing Harry. I've been a little under the weather, but I'm beginning to feel better."

I'm not sure Justin is telling me the entire truth, but he's a grown wizard. I have to take his word. "Alright mate. I'm available if you need a shoulder. I'll see you at the party."

Justin thanks me and heads back to his desk.

Even though he belongs to MLE, Justin is just as sharp as my aurors and is another wizard whom I trust implicitly. If he has a problem, I want him to know he can discuss it with me.

/*/

Back in my office I find that the reports have multiplied, yet again. I didn't know there was this much crime in all of Britain. I review what I need to, sign what I have to and put the rest away in my desk draw making a mental note to have Loris get on the excess filing of solved and completed cases that are beginning to overrun my office.

/*/

I receive a patronus from Draco to meet him and Ilir at Leakys. This can't be good. Those two wizards together does not bode well for somebody. I'm hoping that somebody isn't me. I memo the team that I am leaving the building. Then I apparate to the outside of Leakys. When I enter, I see Draco and Ilir waiting at the bar. Draco, usually the reserved Malfoy, is fluttering (yes, fluttering) about like some kind of prat.

I look at Ilir who just shrugs. I grab Draco by the shoulder and ask him to calm down. He grins at me. I find out this is all about getting Hermione an engagement ring. Draco wants to give it to her at the birthday party. Even though I rarely see Draco lose his cool, his actions now make sense. He's in the midst of losing his mind.

Hannah isn't working but I see Ralph her bartender. I order fire whiskey for the three of us. Draco wants to be sure we only have one. He wants to be sober when he picks out Hermione's ring. I glance at Ilir who is smirking to beat the band. I smile to myself because if Ilir keeps going with Megan, he'll be in the same position at some point. Come to think of it. I'll be in the same position soon myself.

I soon find myself in Diagon Place at the same jewelry shop I was in the day Seana was attacked. Glancing at Ilir, His face is expressionless. This itself causes me to wonder what he is up to. Ilir notices me looking at him and a big smile appears on his face. I shrug. I think my imagination must be working overtime.

Draco steps forward and is greeted by an older, friendly looking wizard dressed in bright, purple robes. My eyeballs are burning. The wizard introduces himself as Mr. Brooks. Draco explains what he is looking for. Mr. Brooks excuses himself to the back room and comes back with a large case. As he opens the case, he swings it around so it is facing me, Draco and Ilir.

Draco is surveying the selection as are Ilir and I. There is a varied selection of engagement rings. Draco picks up one after another. He keeps coming back to a ring that is described as a platinum, round brilliant, three stone ring with a three carat middle diamond and two carat diamonds on either side. That's a mouthful to say.

Draco asks for our opinion. I'm a wizard. What do I know? It looks beautiful to me. Ilir just shrugs. Draco rolls his eyes at both me and Ilir but doesn't hesitate to confirm the sale. He gives Mr. Brooks the necessary information and pays for the ring. It will be delivered to him Saturday morning. Satisfied, Draco turns to leave.

Ilir and I are ready to follow Draco out when Mr. Brooks calls out, Mr. Potter, a word. Startled, I walk back to the counter with Ilir hot on my heels.

Mr. Brooks does not acknowledge Ilir's presence concentrating solely on me. He asks if he may show me something. I have time. I agree to take a look. He pulls out what he describes as an ancient, six carat, five stone, platinum engagement ring. The middle stone is a two carat, emerald cut diamond with the two stones on each side weighing one carat each. Another mouthful to say. It is perfect. I am visualizing it on Seana's finger. This is the ring I would buy for her if I was buying for her. Ilir hasn't said a word. I turn to ask his opinion but he's gone. He has evidently followed Draco out of the store.

I turn back to Mr. Brooks who seems genuinely surprised that I had turned my back to him. Whatever.

I'm convinced. "You have a sale Mr. Brooks." I give him Seana's ring size and get assurances the ring will be delivered next Tuesday.

As we are concluding our business, Draco comes back into the store looking around. "Where's Ilir? I thought you two were right behind me."

I don't know. He must have walked ahead."

Draco looks at me like I'm barmy. "How can Ilir be ahead of us Potter, if I left him here with you?"

I don't have a chance to answer because the door opens and Ilir peers in. "What is taking so long?"

Draco and I glance at each other but follow Ilir out without commenting.

The three of us separate outside Leakys. Ilir going home to check on his family. Draco headed to the Daily Prophet and me heading home.

Ilir mentioned he would be by tonight to do some work on the book. We set the time for 8:00 pm.

/*/

When I arrive home, Theo, Dudley, Romilda and Lucia are buzzing about. They are just getting back from taking Aunt Petunia to view the house in Kent. My aunt is quite thrilled and looking forward to moving into her own.

Well, Helena on a Horse. I'm glad she's glad.

Dudley pulls me aside to let me know his mum was a little disappointed to find out the home is located in muggle Kent as opposed to magical Kent. "I've explained to her that her being a muggle it was for the best. I did remind her she would still be able to visit the magical world with me, Romilda and Seana." Dudley gives me one of his famous fish eye looks before continuing. "I also told mum she is welcome to visit your home anytime."

I return his fish eye look, but I tell him she is welcome to visit.

When Dudley and I finish up, I go congratulate my aunt on her new home. She accepts my sentiment and pats me on the arm.

There is more news. Originally, the home wouldn't have been ready until the thirtieth of June. However, with a little wizard ingenuity, the muggle realtor suddenly realized the home could be ready immediately. All the buzzing about is Lucia and Romilda getting my aunt packed up. She could be moved as soon as tonight.

I have a reminder for the lot of them. "Do not use any magic to set up the house, or I will arrest all your arses. Everything would have to be done the muggle way unless they waited until I applied for a permanent _use of magic _authorization for Aunt Petunia's home. With the _use of magic_ authorization on file, any witch or wizard could use magic within or around the home without penalty.

It is decided they would wait until the next day to move her. Depending on the time I receive the authorization, my aunt could be all moved in by suppertime tomorrow.

"I'll contact Theo as soon as I secure the authorization. As long as the authorization is on file, it doesn't have to be in the home.

/*/

With all ends tied up, I go upstairs to change into jeans and a _wizards do it better_ tee shirt. The shirt is an old gift from Fred and George.

I wash up then head to the study to make sure there is water available for me and Ilir. Using my newly burgeoning skill, I summon the book box with wandless magic. I'm a happy wizard when the box moves from the shelf and land smoothly in front of me.

I proceed to look through some of the information Ilir has received from Megan. I can see Megan has left no stone unturned. She has given Ilir information on nearly every case we worked together and some when she hadn't been there but had been told about.

I think Megan would be on permanent Knockturn Alley duty if she was on my team.

/*/

Thirty minutes later, Ilir is at the study door. Let the carnage begin.

Laughing, Ilir tells me it won't be that bad because, a great deal of the material is of the miscellaneous sort.

I remind myself to mention Fudge to Ilir.

Ilir and I work quickly and quietly for the next two hours. We get a lot accomplished. Before we call it a night, I explain the Fudge story to Ilir. Then I explain how Cornelius Fudge impacted my younger years. Ilir isn't happy to hear how Fudge treated me and Dumbledore, but he enjoys the Dragon Pox story admitting it will make a nice addition.

Chuckling. Ilir asks _the_ question. "How in the world did a wizard as old as Fudge let himself catch Dragon Pox?"

I can't hold in a chuckle. "It was good luck."

Ilir and I are surprised to see just how much material we have amassed. We have enough material to start formatting the book. Things are moving along nicely.

Ilir likes the idea of using, _It's a tale worthy of Harry Potter_ as a tag line for the book. In fact, Ilir wants to attribute the tag directly to Cornelius Fudge as a jab to how far Fudge has fallen and how wrong he had been. I'm all for it. Anything that will annoy Fudge in his Dragon Pox infested last days is fine with me.

Out of the blue, Ilir makes a statement. "You're a good man Harry Potter."

This catches me by surprise. I don't know how to respond. I do consider myself a good man and a good wizard. It is just strange hearing someone other than Dumbledore say it directly to my face. All I can do is offer Ilir a grateful thank you.

Smiling, Ilir taunts me. "I didn't say it because I expect a thank you. I said it because it's true." With that, Ilir stands, slaps me on the back and waves goodnight.

I sit for a few more minutes pondering how lucky I am to have Ilir as a mate.

/*/

I want a little snack before bedtime so I head downstairs where I run into Romilda looking like she is all buzzed out. I invite her to have a bite to eat.

We are casually eating our food when Romilda starts crying.

What the fuck? I walk over and pat her on her shoulder. I'm very uncomfortable touching another mans witch.

Romilda is crying like her heart is breaking. I don't know what's wrong. Maybe she and Dudley are having problems. Maybe she doesn't want to get married. Maybe she gave some wizard a love potion and she's afraid Dudley will find out. If she doesn't tell me, how can I know?

I get the bright idea to get Aunt Petunia. Even though my aunt isn't a witch, she's a woman. Telling Romilda I'd be right back, I head for my aunt's room where I knock and ask her to come to the kitchen. My aunt comes to the door with a questioning look on her face. I tell her that Romilda is upset and I'm hoping she can help figure it out.

When I get back to the kitchen with my aunt, Romilda has stopped crying but is sniffling loudly. Aunt Petunia gives me a look I interpret to mean, leave the room because the females need to talk. I grab the remainder of my food and make myself scarce. By the time I reach my bedroom, I have already forgotten the drama. I eat my food, use the bathroom and head for bed. Nothing blows up so I feel safe enough to drop off to sleep….

/**/

Thursday morning I'm up and finished eating my breakfast by 7:45.

Aunt Petunia comes into the room as I'm leaving for the Ministry. She wishes me a good morning. I wish her the same. I ask her how she made out with Romilda. Cryptically, she responds that it is Romilda's story to tell.

Well okay. I'm not trying to pry. I'm just trying to be courteous. Shrugging, I tell my aunt to have a good day before flooing into the Ministry to start my day.

/*/

I haven't even gotten my arse situated in the chair when Dudley calls me on my mobile ranting. He is talking so fast I don't understand the first thing he's saying.

"_Slow down Dudley. You sound like you've had a mental break." _

Dudley slows down and repeats himself. Evidently Romilda is pregnant and he doesn't know what to do.

Oh fuck. Now everything begins to make sense. Romilda crying. Aunt Petunia acting all mysterious. All of it makes sense if Romilda is pregnant. Dudley goes on to say that no one outside of his mum, me and him know.

"_Alright. What's the problem? Romilda isn't sick is she?" _

"_No. She's not sick. She doesn't want to have a baby without being married." _

"_Come on Dudley. Worse things have happened in the wizarding world than a witch having a baby without being married." _

"_I tried to tell Romilda that very same thing Harry, but she didn't want to hear it. She wants to be married before the baby is born." _

I'm getting even more aggravated. _"For fucks sake Dudley. Use your brain. Go get married." _

"_You don't understand the problem_." He whines.

"_Enlighten me then because I'm not seeing the problem." _

He huffs at me like I'm a dolt. _"The baby is due in January. Romilda wants the same wedding, but she wants it in August or September of this year instead of April of next year." _

My cousin is now on my last nerve. _"Don't panic. A wedding can be pulled together very quickly if necessary."_

Who's the dolt now?

As smart as my cousin Dudley is, he has obviously not heard of a wizarding wedding planner. _"Get your money ready because we have a wizarding wedding planner to hire. Shoot for early September which will give you a couple of months to work with the WWP. Hermione, Lucia and Seana will have to be told. _

_That's not a problem. Romilda is alright with her friends knowing. She just doesn't want the baby born out of wedlock._

_I'll get Lucia and Hermione right on it. _

After letting out a huge sigh, Dudley thanks me and disconnects.

/*/

Before I do anything else, I want to submit Aunt Petunia's _use of magic_ application. The _use of magic_ form is simple to complete. The scrutiny which follows the application as to where the authorization is to be used and why is the bugger. There is less scrutiny because it is my name on the form, but I still have to deal with the bloke from the Improper Use of Magic Office. I explain everything to the bloke making it crystal clear although it is a muggle residence, but witches and wizards will be visiting the home. I reassure the clerk that the Nosee charm will be permanently affixed to the home.

"Will you be putting up wards then Mr. Potter?"

"Of course sir. Magic will only be used inside protective wards thereby eliminating exposure to unknowing muggles."

He finds everything in order. Before the authorization can be issued, the clerk updates it to reflect the use of a permanent Nosee charm. I am given the authorization along with a caution to be careful.

Hell! I'm Harry Potter. He doesn't have to caution the king of improper magic. I didn't want to cross any lines with the git, so I didn't push it. I just thanked him.

I let Theo know the authorization is in place. I take five minutes to remind Theo how important it is to abide by magical rules when performing magic around my aunt's home. "Set up the Nosee charm and some basic ward immediately."

The Nosee charm is fairly new, but Theo is familiar with it. It allows magical people to cast spells and charms in the presence of muggles without the magic being detected.

We are all very proud of Hermione for having been instrumental in developing the Nosee charm. Hermione might have her faults, but she is a very intelligent witch.

Theo understands the ramifications. "Everything will be in order by the time you get in from work."

"Thank you Mr. Nott. Well done."

/*/

After I'm done with that piece of business, I interoffice Hermione asking her to stop by my office to discuss an important matter.

An hour later, Hermione plunks her arse down in one of my chairs. We pass a few niceties before getting down to business.

I explain about Romilda's unplanned pregnancy, her wish to be married by September, and her need to hire a wedding planner as quickly as possible.

If Hermione is surprised she doesn't show it. She is all about business. "Does Romilda wants a muggle or wizarding wedding planner?"

"A wizarding planner." I reply.

Hermione makes her notes. When she is finished making the notes, she asks if Romilda and Dudley are having problems.

"Not that I'm aware. Why?"

Hermione hesitates for a few seconds before making a startling statement. "I find it strange that as sharp as Romilda is, she let herself get pregnant accidentally. She's more the type to get pregnant on purpose to keep what she has."

For a moment, there is total silence. In our minds I think both Hermione and I are reliving the 6th year love potion incident.

Out loud, I answer with a fairly sharp comment. Don't even go there Hermione. Dudley is happy so we should just leave well enough alone."

Hermione raised both her hands in surrender as she gets up from the chair.

I smile at my friend and she smiles back. Waving over her shoulder, Hermione promises to get right on this.


	13. All About Romilda

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**Previously on; Merlin Made Me Do It: Getting Back To Business**

/*/

After I'm done with that piece of business, I interoffice Hermione asking her to stop by my office to discuss an important matter.

An hour later, Hermione plunks her arse down in one of my chairs. We pass a few niceties before getting down to business.

I explain about Romilda's unplanned pregnancy, her wish to be married by September, and her need to hire a wedding planner as quickly as possible.

If Hermione is surprised she doesn't show it. She is all about business. "Does Romilda wants a muggle or wizarding wedding planner?"

"A wizarding planner." I reply.

Hermione makes her notes. When she is finished making the notes, she asks if Romilda and Dudley are having problems.

"Not that I'm aware. Why?"

Hermione hesitates for a few seconds before making a startling statement. "I find it strange that as sharp as Romilda is, she let herself get pregnant accidentally. She's more the type to get pregnant on purpose to keep what she has."

For a moment, there is total silence. In our minds I think both Hermione and I are reliving the 6th year love potion incident.

Out loud, I answer with a fairly sharp comment. Don't even go there Hermione. Dudley is happy so we should just leave well enough alone."

Hermione raised both her hands in surrender as she gets up from the chair.

I smile at my friend and she smiles back. Waving over her shoulder, Hermione promises to get right on this.

**/**

**/**

**It's back to one. The sidekick is back. Justin comes clean. Harry almost makes up his mind. It's all about Romilda. **

**Chapter 13: All About Romilda**

The day goes by quickly. We have a few outcalls but nothing of any significance.

Around 5:30, I stop by MLE to see if Hermione is available. She, Megan and Justin are out in the field. I happen to notice Gunther from Magical Transportation in Adrian's office so I stop in for a chat. We end up discussing numerous topics including Mundungus Fletcher and his gang. It is after 7:00 by the time I step into the floo.

The first thing I do when I arrive home is check Aunt Petunia's room. It's empty. My aunt has moved to her new home. I give a cheer. "Hooray."

It's back to one (two, if you count Seana).

I call Nigel to fix supper for two because I'm hoping Seana will be available for a visit tonight. Before I hop in the shower, I send a quick owl to Seana inviting her to my aunt free home.

I'm not expecting any company except Seana so I dress in my _wizards do it with a wand_ tee and boxer set (another old gift from Fred and George).

When I get back downstairs, Seana's owl is patiently waiting outside the window. I open the window to collect the message. She will be here by 9:00. I rub my hands together in anticipation of having them all over my witch.

The bell on my floo rings. Somebody is coming through. My first thought is that Seana is early. Two minutes later, (my floo has been set on a two minute delay ever since I started dating Seana. I don't want any surprise visitors if she and I are busy), Ron walks into the living room.

"Two minutes is a long time to wait for a floo Harry." Ron snipes.

I grin and give it to him straight. "I set it at two minutes just so I can hear my old mate complain."

Ron grins back.

We shake hands and Ron plants his arse in a chair. It feels like the old days when it was Harry Potter and his sidekick Ron. I call Nigel to bring out a bottle of fire whiskey and some glasses.

Ron laughs as I explain how I adjusted my floo after I started dating Seana. I tell him when someone tries to come through, a bell rings on my end but the floo won't open on the other end for two minutes. That way Seana and I have a warning in case we are, involved. Ron shakes his head but admits it's a good idea. We raise our glasses to each other and finish our drinks. Ron and I are in the middle of reliving our glory days when Seana enters the room. She greets me with a kiss and gives Ron a warm smile.

Suddenly Ron realizes, we hadn't heard the floo ring before Seana came through. Quizzically he asks. "How come the bell didn't ring when Seana was coming through?"

Seana and I laugh, but I spell it out. "Let me spell it out for you ginger boy. The wait at the floo is for other witches or wizards. Seana is my witch. My one and only witch. There is no reason for her to be held up at the floo.

By this time, Seana has gone upstairs.

To make it clear to Ron who hasn't grasped what I've told him, I elaborate. "Buck up Ron. The wait gives Seana and I time to straighten ourselves out if we have been sexually occupied."

Ron turns bright red. All he says is, "Oh."

Of course I laugh at my slow witted mate. While Ron is still ruminating, Nigel calls supper. I invite Ron to have supper with me and Seana. Never one to turn down a free meal, Ron is first to the table.

I run upstairs to put on a pair of pants. Seana is lying on the bed and we make time for some sweet kisses. On the way downstairs, I tell Seana I want more than kisses later on. The cheeky little minx gives me a sound…. maybe.

I pinch her arse and whisper. "I'll get it one way or another."

When we enter the kitchen, Ron is patiently waiting to eat. However, when I'm home Nigel never starts serving until I arrive at the table. Nigel has anticipated company so there is plenty of food.

Ron is his usual disgusting self. He is talking nonstop while he is eating. It's nice that Ron stopped in, but I haven't missed his abominable table manners. Seana has her head down while she is eating. I'm not sure if she is laughing at Ron or she can't look at the food hanging off the side of his mouth. It's probably a little of both. After a nice pudding, we settle back down in the living room. Ron brings up Fudge and we have a delightful time bashing the currently infected, once powerful, former Minister of Magic. Seana is amazed at some of the things Ron and I discuss. She frowns quite a bit but she laughs quite a bit as well.

The evening comes to an end around 11:00 when Ron realizes he'd better get home or suffer the wrath of his witch. We say our goodnights and Ron Apparates out.

/*/

On the way upstairs I ask my cheeky, little witch just what was it she said earlier? Pulling away from me, Seana runs for the bedroom.

She casually throws back over her shoulder. "Maybe you'll get a shag. Maybe you won't."

I hurry after her so I can claim my shags. I don't have to catch her. She has taken her clothes off on the run and is lying in the middle of the bed in just her knickers and bra. My reaction is immediate. My dick swells up bigger than the time the tricaudal beetle stung me and gets harder than Hermione's head. I am out of my clothes in two seconds flat. With my dick sticking out in front of me, I land on the bed beside Seana. She wants to go down on me but my dick needs to shag, so I peel off her knickers and lick across her slit while pulling her bra off at the same time. Seana spreads her legs and lifts her arse up off the bed while I'm positioning myself at her opening.

I tease her by sticking the tip of my dick in a little. Then out. Then in a little. Then out.

Seana is going mad for my dick to be inside her. She is so wet, I can see her juices seeping out.

"Who isn't getting shagged tonight?"

She moans at me. "Please Harry."

"Please what?" I ask.

My dick is screaming at me to get the fuck in there, but I hold off. "Tell me again who isn't getting shagged tonight."

Seana moans louder. This time she shouts. "You're getting shagged tonight."

As I ram my dick all the way in, I sum up. "I know I am."

Seana's honey pot feels so good. I have to keep myself from cumming on the first stroke. Seana is fierce tonight. She is meeting my every thrust. Her pussy is battling my dick for control. The way her pussy is grabbing onto my dick shows me she is in control. I plunge harder and faster. She is meeting every stroke for stroke. On that last stroke, I reach that fucking awesome peak. "I'm going to cum baby." I yell. "Cum with me." Seana is whimpering, but she screams out just as I feel myself let go. The orgasms are amazing. We make so much liquid it runs down Seana's back.

I slide off my witch onto my back. We lay there gasping for the next two minutes.

When Seana gets up to get her wand, I grab her arm telling her I learned to throw the contraceptive charm wandlessly. I speak the charm, twist my hand and say, done. Seana laughs in my face. She accios her wand and throws her own contraceptive charm. I give her a hurt face, but she laughs even harder. "Better safe than sorry."

I grab her and bite her on the shoulder. Seana lets out a squeal as she runs for the bathroom.

I call out loudly. "Tell me again who isn't getting shagged tonight." I can hear Seana very clearly through the bathroom door when she yells, wanker.

The sheets are a mess so I perform a tergeo to clean them up a bit. I'm knackered so I decide to leave my body covered in sex juice until the morning. I must have fallen asleep immediately because I don't remember Seana getting back in bed.

/**/

With a quick peck on my cheek, Seana is up and out by 6:30 Friday morning.

I run through my morning routine then head down to breakfast. It's Friday, the sun is shining, my aunt has her own home and my witch shagged me senseless last night. These are some of the things which make up a glorious day.

As I'm chewing my food, my mind starts to take control of me. I'm seeing flashes of the things which have happened in the past few days. In my minds eye, I can see the ring which I ordered for Seana. I can see my aunt setting up her new home. I can see- I hesitate because I can see myself being the father of a _Bearer of Light_. I have had some kind of epiphany. I believe I'm leaning towards activating The Prediction.

I know Ilir will be beside me and Seana every step of the way. I know that the Legend Master will be beside us every step of the way. I am inclined to believe that once The Prediction is activated, Merlin will no longer have to contact me. I'm not sure about this part. It's just a guess. Merlin is Merlin. He can do whatever he likes. Other than moral support, what- I stop in mid thought. Maybe Merlin will find it necessary to appear at important junctions in the life of the _Bearer of Light_. It's a bit confusing. The only way to really know is to activate The Prediction. I'm definitely leaning toward activation.

/*/

The time has gotten away from me. It's 8:10. Normally, I would already be at my desk. I grab my robes and my wand and floo to the Ministry where I already have a visitor. Justin is in my office waiting for me. We shake hands and I offer him a seat.

Justin looks conflicted. To get him started I ask if everything is ok. Justin looks around and asks to close the door. Wandlessly, I close, lock and put a silencing charm on the door.

Justin grins as he remarks. "Powerful Potter. My hat is off to you."

I grin back at him asking how I can help.

Justin tells me he put in papers several months ago to be transferred to the American Ministry of Magic then reveals that his transfer had come through the previous day.

Then, for the next twenty five minutes, Justin explains his situation. He tells me about his affair with Romilda. He doesn't want me to think of him as a bad guy. Elaborating, he reveals their affair has been going on for the last six months.

Justin is anguished because he loves Romilda but she is going to marry Dudley. He wants me to know he plans on asking Romilda to come to the States with him.

I'm not nearly as outraged as I should be. I have always been wary of Romilda. I am pissed off that a witch who has been going around with my cousin has also been shagging another wizard. The bitch has put her wedding to my cousin on warp speed three but is lying with another man. Dudley will be heartbroken. I can't believe how close to the truth Hermione had been in her judgment of Romilda. I guess once a devious bitch always a devious bitch.

Justin sits quietly waiting for the famous Harry Potter temper to explode which is not going to happen.

Justin admits he was wary of coming in to speak to me. He didn't want to find himself at the working end of my wand. He only approached me because of the concern I had shown for him the other day. He was chuffed I had reached out. Justin admits to initially being very nervous when I approached him. He thought I had found out about him and Romilda.

When he mentions her name it prompts me to ask what Romilda thinks about his leaving Britain. Justin shrugs. He is under the impression Romilda loves him and will ultimately come with him to the States. He believes she is only threatening to marry Dudley to force him to make a move. Justin looks me straight in the eye and tells me he thinks Romilda doesn't love Dudley at all.

I tell him not to make assumptions. He is only privy to one side of the story. His.

Justin hastily apologizes then becomes silent.

Now, I'm angry. "Is she pregnant for you then?"

He looks down at his hands and reveals the baby could be Dudley's or his.

I jump out of my chair and start to pace. What the fuck. How far will this witch go?

Justin tells me he loves her and will raise the child as if it was his own even if it isn't.

I'm not the-chosen-one for nothing. I sometimes amaze myself. This being one of those times. I don't say it out loud in front of Justin, but I think Romilda has been playing with the love potions again.

A love potion would make sense. A level headed MLE officer like Justin doesn't just step into an affair with another man's witch. That is stupid. One thing Justin is not, is stupid. I've known him a long time. This is just not him.

"We'll find a way to work this out Justin. When are you scheduled to transfer?"

He informs me he is scheduled to transfer out on the tenth of September.

"This is important Justin so please be honest with me."

He nods.

"When did you decide to relocate to the States?"

Justin shakes his head as he answers "I honestly don't remember Harry. It's almost as though I came in to work one day and asked to be considered for a transfer. I really hadn't thought about the when. I hadn't been considering a transfer at all, but suddenly, there I was requesting one."

Well The-Chosen-One is now on the case and he _is_ thinking about it. I think I can see Romilda's little plan unraveling in front of my eyes. I'll have to discuss this with Dramione and Ilir. I may be way off base in what I am thinking, but I need their input. If what I'm thinking is true, I'll have every last inch of Romilda's arse for afters.

Sorry Dudley, that's what I do.

I ask Justin to keep this quiet until I do some investigating. He agrees to keep things quiet.

Justin questions what is it I have to investigate.

I only tell him it's just something that is bothering me. I remove the charms from my door so Justin can leave. We shake hands again. I clap him on the shoulder and tell him not to worry. I do suggest he stay away from Romilda for a couple of days.

With a shrug, he remarks. "I can do that."

"That will be best for all concerned parties." I respond.

Justin leaves me in my office feeling knackered. If I'm right in my thinking, the outcome will not be pretty. Someone could get hurt and I'm not just talking emotionally.

/*/

My team is already about their business so I send them a group patronus letting them know I will probably be unavailable for the rest of the day.

With that done, I send out messages specific to Dramione and Ilir asking them to meet me at the house before heading to the floo.

After I change out of my robes, I ask Nigel to pull out a bottle of fire whiskey, a bottle of Stoli, some pumpkin juice, some orange juice and put everything on the table in the living room along with glasses.

The familiar ding of the floo alerts me to someone coming through. I have already downed two fire whiskeys and am about to pour another when Ilir comes through. I tell him that we are in for a wild ride so he may as well get started drinking.

Ilir looks puzzled, but pours himself a Stoli and orange.

While we are waiting for Dramione to arrive, I mention to Ilir I'm 99% sure I want to activate The Prediction. He jumps up and grabs me around the neck which makes me a bit nervous. I think the boy is going to kiss me. Ilir lets go of my neck to grab my hand. I take two steps back but he is still holding my hand.

I tell him I'm happy that he's happy. Then I tell him to let go of my hand. He laughs out loud and tells me if I agree to accept and activate The Prediction, we will be formidable together.

I remind him that I'm not quite there, but I'm leaning. With a huge smile covering his face Ilir says that is good enough for him right now. Ilir is still smiling when Dramione walks into the room.

Both Hermione and Draco are puzzled as to why I summoned them. I didn't summon them. I asked them to come. Big difference, still, Draco looks stressed.

I try to match his mood by screwing up my face. "Cranky much git?"

Draco smiles at me and winks. He tells us the girl in the catalog office was giving him a lap dance and my message had interrupted him. Hermione slaps him across the back of the head. Then shocks all of us in the room. "If he hadn't been on top of me when we got the message, she would be kicking his arse right then."

Everybody laughs.

I joke that she should be careful about shagging on company time. Blushing, Hermione tells us she stopped home to pick up some papers and Draco forced her to shag him. I was on the bottom after all was her only defense.

Every face in the room turns red. We laugh so loud Nigel pops up. I assure Nigel everything is ok. He nods and disappears.

When the laughter stops, I inform my friends that we have a problem.

My #1 git asks, "Who's we?"

I turn to Draco and tell him I will hex him if he doesn't stop.

"Can you hex worse than Hermione? If you can't, I'm not worried."

Hermione slaps him, this time across the arm. Rubbing his arm, Draco throws up his hands in surrender.

Before I continue, I check to see if Draco is paying attention. "This is important. Are you ready to listen?"

He nods.

I begin to explain the situation. "We have a problem in that Justin Finch-Fletchley came to see me today, and before any git asks how is that a problem. Let me explain."

Draco smiles but remains silent so I relate to them exactly what Justin told me. I tell them Justin also knows about the pregnancy and thinks it could be either his or Dudley's.

The room went absolutely silent. Then everybody was speaking at once. They cannot believe what I am telling them.

"Believe it." I reply. "In addition-"

This time Ilir chimes in. "There's more?"

I explain that the next part is my opinion and my opinion only. I just need to know what they think. I relate my suspicions that Romilda is afraid someone will learn of her affair with Justin. I go on to say that after speaking with Justin, I believe Romilda has used a potion or a drug on him. I believe she hopes he will leave Britain before anyone finds out about the scandal. I share that Justin is under the impression Romilda cares enough about him to leave Dudley and go to the States with him. Conversely, I admit. "It might be possible she wants what Dudley has and wishes Justin gone for good."

When I'm finished, everybody is once again clamoring at the same time. I hold up my hands for quiet. It takes a minute, but everybody quiets down.

Hermione speaks first. She says they are all in agreement with me.

"If that's the case, lads and lady, we need to make a plan."

Draco's answer, although not feasible, was a good one. He suggests we kill Romilda and hex the crap out of Justin. Hermione rolls her eyes and Draco calms right down.

I take the floor once again. "First, as an auror I want to know if Romilda is using potions or drugs for gain. Second, I want Justin tested for potions or drugs. Third, we need Justin's transfer to be held up somewhere until we finish this. Fourth, I want to fucking smack the shite out of Romilda. Hermione that's your job. Just kidding." I say when she gives me a stink eye. "The real Fourth. We need to make sure Justin does not see Romilda for a few days. Fifth, we hold off telling Dudley for now. When it's time, I'll tell him. Sixth," Nodding in Hermione's direction, I remark. "Do what you have to, but all wedding preparations stop today." After all that talking, I have one last question. "Witch and wizards, who is going to do what?"

Hermione is fastest. She'll go back to the Ministry to find Justin and take him for testing. While she is at the Ministry, she'll track down Justin's transfer and do what's necessary. Without any delay, Hermione blows a kiss at Draco and heads for the floo. On her way to the floo she calls back. "I'll call Lucia to ask her to stop all wedding preparations."

"Ok. That's that. Now my wizards. I'll need Ilir to check Romilda's flat for potions or drugs." I direct my next sentence to Draco. "Before you frown all up Malfoy. I'm sending Ilir because Romilda will not have a reason to suspect him of anything. Please do not accept anything from her Ilir. No food, no drink, no sex."

Ilir raises his eyebrows as far up as they can go.

I laughingly tell him I'm just kidding about the sex. "I'm going to contact Adrian to see if he will loan Justin to the Auror Department to assist on a case. This last part is the part I really don't want to do, but know it has to be done." Looking from one to the other, I make a suggestion. "We will not approach Dudley until after we determine what's going on. However, as soon as we have the first piece of evidence, we are talking to him. I wish there was some way I could tell Dudley to refrain from sticking his dick in that bint without giving the whole thing away."

Both Ilir and Draco agree with my terms.

I caution Draco because I know just about what he's going to say. "Yes Draco. Dudley has a dick."

Draco still gets the last word. "I thought having a dick was a wizard thing and being a dick was a muggle thing."

In spite of ourselves, Ilir and I have to laugh.

With the hard part out of the way, me, Draco and Ilir have a drink.

/*/

After I finish my drink, I go into the bathroom to brush, floss and rinse. I have to go back to the Ministry to see Adrian. I don't want to be seen as drinking on duty.

Draco gets up to leave informing us he is going to snoop around a bit.

"Keep it quiet Draco. No one knows but us and that's the way I want it for now."

"I'll be very discreet, but somebody else must know about this affair." With that, Draco floos out.

Ilir has a concern that Dudley might think he's trying to chat up Romilda. I tell him to be as sneaky as Romilda so Dudley doesn't find out.

Ilir gives me a nod. Then he too heads for the floo.

/*/

Everyone has gone and I find myself with all this excess energy. I want to hex someone. I want to curse someone. I settle for throwing a vase across the room. Luckily, I can restore it with magic.

Before I head back to the Ministry, I call Nigel to give him some new orders. Should Romilda show her face, she is not to be left alone around our food or drink. Romilda still has access to the house but she is to be watched very carefully. I tell him if he sees anything out of order, he is to come to me, Draco or Ilir immediately. I also tell Nigel that Dudley is not to know about these changes.

Nigel takes it upon himself to say. "Harry Potter sir, Nigel does not like Ms. Romilda. She is a bad witch." Outspoken yes, but I thank him before he disappears.

Wonderful, the house elf knew before me. Nigel with his elfen nose probably smells Justin on Romilda.

/*/

I floo back to the Ministry to speak with Adrian, but he's in a meeting so I go to my office. I send an interoffice memo asking Adrian for a bit of his time when the meeting is over. While I'm waiting, I have to decide how to approach this with Adrian. I don't want to bandy Dudley or Justin's business about. Somehow we need to keep Justin away from Romilda.

My second in command isn't in the building, so I message him. I send a message out on the time space continuum. Just kidding. I send Michael a patronus asking him to see me when he returns to the building.

Michael walks in about forty minutes later. He grabs a chair and asks what's up. I tell him that I need his assistance in a very private matter. He sits up straighter in his chair.

When I put locking and silencing charms on my door, Michael goes into auror mode. I can almost feel his energy.

"Relax mate. You won't have to kill anyone.…yet."

Michael's eyebrows go up but he does relax a bit.

"Here's the thing. I need you to sort through your memory and come up with names of witches who are comfortable dating or being around muggles."

Michael is intrigued. He doesn't ask why. He knows if I could tell him, I would. Michael thinks about my question for a moment then tells me he doesn't want to pass on bad information. He'd check on a few things and get back to me.

That's why he's my second in command. Michael would not give an answer just to be giving an answer. He checks out his facts.

"I need your utmost discretion. As far as my request goes, it's a need to know basis and I'm the only one who needs to know."

Michael catches my drift.

He stands to leave and asks if everything is alright _boss_. I tell him if he calls me boss one more time, I'll hex his arse. He grins as he removes the charms from my door. As he is leaving, I tell him everything is fine with me. With a nod, Michael heads out.

/*/

Adrian sends a memo that the meeting is over, so I leave my office to meet up with him. I'm still trying to figure out a way to ask Adrian for help without disclosing the situation. Fine, I think to myself. I'll lie.

Adrian stands and reaches out to shake my hand when I enter his office. How can I help you Harry?"

I ask him if he can spare Justin because I need him to work an assignment for me.

Adrian hesitates. Harry, I'd like to do you this favor but Justin is needed here in MLE.

I don't want to push because I don't want to explain anything.

I tell him I understand, thank him for his time and go back to my office.

I know we are going have to keep Justin away from Romilda. I just have to figure out how we can do it. Then, this great mind gets a thought. If we can't keep Justin away from Romilda, we can keep Romilda away from Justin. We should be able to fabricate some wedding problem that only Romilda should oversee. It doesn't matter that the real wedding preparations have been stopped. We only have to make it appear there is a problem. Sounds like a plan. I'll have to get Lucia involved.

Oh shite. I forgot about Theo. He and Dudley have become extremely close. He is going to want to kill Romilda. I'm not sure we should tell Theo but I'm also not sure how to keep it from him. This sneaking and lying is not my cup of tea.

/*/

Hermione reports back first. Justin has tested positive for love potion in his blood. The chemist said he must have taken it very recently because those sort of things only remain in the blood for under twenty four hours.

I jump up and yell out. "Bingo."

Hermione laughs. "Bingo Harry? Can you get any more muggle than that?" She has also put Justin's transfer on hold.

I thank her. "Do you realize what his means Hermione? We can begin to put Romilda in her place. We can't arrest her for a love potion, but we can arrest her for using a love potion for gain or to the detriment of another witch or wizard. Neither Dudley nor Justin needs this kind of thing being let out to the public. We won't be going to court, but we can make Romilda think she is."

"Alright. How shall we proceed?

"I don't want to do anything until we speak to Dudley. I'm not going to let him be blindsided. We also need to find out who is the father of the baby."

This kind of thing is right up Hermione's alley. "Have no fear Harry. I'm on it."

I ask her to send Justin to my office. When Justin gets to my office, I ask him to go through proper channels to sign out for the day because I need him to come to my home.

He's a little surprised but tells me he'd check with Adrian. I have to stop him. "This time only Justin, just tell the rest of your team you want to run down a tip. Then meet me at the floo."

Justin nods in the affirmative and heads for MLE. I immediately dial Theo and Dudley one after the other. The call is the same. Please meet me at my house as soon as possible.

Justin is waiting for me at the floo. We floo to my house where I tell Justin to make himself comfortable. I go upstairs to change out of my robes but bring my wand back down with me.

Justin is looking a little uncomfortable. I tell him to relax because he doesn't have a thing to worry about. He's my guest. "Would you like a beverage or something to eat?"

Justin wants some of both, so I call Nigel to fix Justin a couple of cold chicken sandwiches and bring a couple of Dudley's muggle beer.

Nigel gives Justin a really strange look. It is my opinion that Nigel has recognized Justin as the person leaving the smell on Romilda.

/*/

While we are waiting for Nigel, Ilir comes through the floo. I have the delay turned off because Seana isn't here. Good thing it's off because Draco is only three seconds behind Ilir. They come in and greet Justin, but spot the chicken sandwiches and head straight for the kitchen. When they are back in the living room, I jump right in.

Turning to Justin, I explain what has been going on and what is being done. I also explain what we think is happening. Justin doesn't know whether to be angry or relieved. While he is pondering everything I've told him, Theo and Dudley arrive. When they come through to the living room, the panic is visible on Justin's face.

I assure Justin it's all good. "We are going to get this straightened out."

Dudley and Theo are standing there looking perplexed. They don't have a clue as to what is going on. Now is the time for explanations except I want to wait until I hear from Hermione about the pregnancy test. All that was needed to determine the father of the baby is some of Romilda's blood, hair or skin cells.

My mobile phone rings. Hermione has come through as usual. The answer is behind door number one. Romilda is not pregnant at all. Neither man is going to be a father. I am beginning to think Romilda is out of her mind. How did she think she could pull any of this off? That conniving bitch.

Now, I can be vindictive. Quietly I tell Justin what Hermione has just told me. He goes paper white but doesn't comment. I feel sorry for the bloke. Although it was the potion, he really thought he was in love with Romilda and she with him. I clap him on the shoulder in sympathy

Now the hardest part. I leave Draco and Ilir in the living room with Justin. I ask Dudley and Theo to step into the kitchen. Quickly and quietly I explain every last thing right down to the non-pregnancy. Dudley is crushed. Theo is livid. It's all I can do to keep him from going after Romilda right then. I'm close to my cousin, but Theo is closer. I leave them to their privacy.

Five minutes later, I hear a lot of banging in the kitchen that sounds like fighting. Ilir, Draco and I hurry in to find Dudley holding on to Theo to keep him from leaving. Ilir and Draco get Theo under control. I ask Dudley if he is alright. He says he's as alright as he can be. Theo is taking this harder than Dudley.

Now to tie up the loose ends. I ask everyone back to the living room. Theo tries to give Justin a fierce look, but I'm not having any of it. I tell Theo to calm down or I'll bind him. Theo takes a deep breath and leans back in his chair. I introduce Dudley to Justin. They nod at each other but don't try to shake hands. I want to get this over quickly. I glance at all the men in turn telling them I will not allow any trouble. They all nod.

Before I get to speak, Justin addresses Dudley. I would have liked for him to wait but Justin is a straight forward guy. He needs to do what is right. He apologizes to Dudley explaining that he didn't realize he had been given potions. Under potions, the base thing he had done seemed an okay thing to do. Without being drugged, he explained he'd never do something like this to another man, wizard or muggle.

Dudley knows the full story so he is amenable to Justin's apology. Theo, not so much. I have to tell Theo I really will hex him before he simmers down. Dudley reaches out to Justin and they shake hands. I can't ask for any more than that right now.

I explain that Romilda can be arrested and ask if that is what either one of them want. Dudley doesn't care. All he wants is for her to stay far away from him. Justin is a little more aggressive. He wants Romilda sanctioned in some kind of way. The MLE in Justin has come out. He is more than upset that there is a shop selling love potions unchecked.

"Justin. You and your team can deal with the shop. I'm hoping it's not WWW. But Fred and George are pretty careful when it comes to selling products which can cause harmful effects if used incorrectly." I direct my next words at Justin, but include everyone. "The rest should be handled among ourselves."

All the wizards agree with me.

I do make one thing crystal clear. Romilda is not to address, try to contact, owl or call any of us. None of us should have anything more to do with her. Draco has numerous contacts, so I ask him to reach out. We need someone to contact the firm Romilda works with and have her transferred somewhere far away. Send the bitch to Bolivia is my immediate thought. There should be a stipulation attached as well. If she comes back to Britain, she will be prosecuted. I even go as far as suggesting we find some kind of repelling charm to keep her away from the lot of us.

Draco is agreeable to my suggestion. He will make some calls, but will probably be unable to do anything before Monday. I ask him to try for immediately. Draco says he will try. He steps out of the room to call on his contacts. That's acceptable.

Each man agrees with everything I have said and are convinced a repelling charm would be effective against Romilda should she try to approach any of us.

I address Dudley directly. "Are you agreeable to all this?"

"Yes Harry. I am." Dudley replies. He has remained calm but I can see him slowly reaching his breaking point.

I have held the floor long enough, but I'm not finished. "Dudley, I think it makes sense to have Megan and Hermione clear all of Romilda's things from your flat and your mum's home as well. They can dump the items at Romilda's flat or they can throw everything away. Their choice. Any personal items you have at Romilda's flat should be taken and destroyed."

Dudley questions why he should throw good items away. I remind him that Romilda is a witch. She may have fiddled with his things. When explained to him like that, Dudley agrees to let the witches do what is necessary. Ilir volunteers to accompany Hermione and Megan. It's not that he doubts they can handle themselves. He just wants to be there.

That's why Ilir is my main wizard. I just can't let Draco know. He thinks he is my main wizard. We send a message out to Megan and Hermione explaining what we need them to do then tick off everything. Everything seemed to be covered except for confronting Romilda herself.

/*/

The proper thing to do is have Dudley and Justin confront this cow together. That will reduce the propensity of Romilda playing one against the other. Both men are agreeable. Theo wants to be there as well. Neither Dudley nor Justin has fault with that. Theo will stand by Dudley and Justin.

The other guys chime in that they want to throw their support behind Justin and Dudley. They also want to be there in case of trouble. I think we are all worried Theo will hurt Romilda if she makes one wrong move.

Along with everyone else, Theo is to act as support only. I tell him if he can't function in that capacity he needs to leave. Theo gives us his word.

We decide to confront Romilda as soon as we hear back from Draco's contacts.

Dudley and Justin have a different idea. They want to get it over with as soon as possible.

We all talk it over and decide not to wait. Dudley is going to call Romilda and have her come to my house.

Draco excuses himself again. He wants this addressed with Romilda's employers first thing Monday if not sooner. His contacts are working on it already.

Dudley steps into the foyer to call Romilda. When he comes back he tells us she will be to the house by 5:30.

It is 3:15. We have a little under two hours to wait.

We are also going to need Hermione to perform a human repelling charm. I call her on her mobile. When she picks up, I tell her what we need. She says they will be to my house after they've finished clearing the flats. Hermione will be able to perform the repelling charm on those of us present. She can charm the others later.

I pull Dudley aside. "Call your mum to make sure she is alright. You can either tell her about Romilda while you're on the phone or wait until you see her in person. Either way, your mum should know you and Romilda have broken up, and Romilda is no longer in your life and by extension no longer welcome.

He looks at me and asks what I thought he had done wrong. "You've done nothing wrong Dudley except pick a rotten apple out of the bunch." He is getting emotional so I walk him through to the dining room where I assure him it may take a little time but he will meet someone worthy of his time and his love.

Dudley says he is off women for good. I laugh while telling him he's only off women until his dick starts asking for food. He laughs with me. Dudley needs privacy to call his mum so I go back into the living room. It's feeling like the calm before the storm.

/*/

Draco got through to one of his many contacts. Romilda would get her transfer notice on Monday morning and hopefully be gone by Monday evening. Draco tells us he worked it so Romilda just might be sent as far away as Bolivia.

All of the ends seem to be tied up. Thank Merlin.

Except for a bathroom visit, Justin is pretty quiet. I ask him if he wants a drink. He requests a Stoli on the rocks. Dudley loves Stoli. I'm thinking, Helena on a Horse. He has another thing in common with Dudley. I chastise myself for being a pig.

I go to get Justin a drink but Dudley overheard the conversation between Justin and myself and has two drinks in his hand. One for himself and one for Justin. They take their drinks into the dining room. I'm hoping they can talk and start to heal some wounds. They are both good blokes in a bad situation.

/*/

At 4:15, Hermione comes through the floo. She greets everyone and hugs and kisses Draco. Then it's down to business. She casts the repelling charm on all present. She will catch up with Ilir and Megan later.

Hermione takes Dudley aside and says a few calming words. They are smiling when they come back into the living room. I like that. I want to see Dudley with a smile on his face.

I think my cousin realizes two things. One, we are all here for him. Two, Justin is not the bad guy. Had Romilda not fed Justin love potion he wouldn't be in this predicament.

Dudley and Justin begin to discuss muggle baseball. Justin is a Muggleborn so it makes sense he knows about baseball. I think this might be the beginning of a great friendship.

/*/

When I walk back into the living room, Draco is in the midst of telling the story of how he ran into Scorpius Brelle in London. Laughing, Draco related how the bloke had crossed the street when he saw him. Those of us who had been there the night Draco used the _hands off _curse on Scorpius laughed out loud.

Draco continued. He tells us he crossed the street as well. Evidently it was too embarrassing for Scorpius to cross back over because he greeted Draco. Draco says after the first two awkward minutes, they had a good conversation. Scorpius told Draco he now goes by his middle name Isaac.

We all laughed some more because the only reason Draco had hexed the bloke in the first place is because of his name. Mr. arrogant Malfoy doesn't want anyone to have the name Scorpius. He is saving that name for his son.

Draco admits he invited Isaac to have drinks with us some night. Draco also invited Isaac to the birthday party on the 28th. He and Draco had exchanged information so Isaac could turn up at anytime. I know Draco. As long as Isaac doesn't come in asking people to call him Scorpius, everything should be fine.

At the mention of the birthday party, Dudley tells us Justin is June born too. He just turned twenty seven on June 14th. With a great deal of whooping, the guys invite Justin to participate in the now quadruple birthday party. With a wide grin, Justin accepts the invitation.

/*/

At 5:30 exactly, Romilda tries to get through my floo. Being faster than most wizards, I had locked my wards and floo against her when I came in from the Ministry. Taking a deep breath, I walk into the floo area and unlock it.

Romilda came through griping. "What the hell Harry? Your floo is locked."

I tell her I'm aware it is locked because I'm the one who locked it. Romilda looks taken aback by my tone. I keep going into the living room.

Like I give a fuck whether she likes my tone or not.

Romilda steps into the living room with a smile on her face which quickly fades when she sees Justin and Dudley in the same room together. She goes white pale.

Dudley walks over to her and asks if there is something she wants to tell him.

The bitch is caught, but tries to play it off. "Dudley I'd rather we spoke in-." She doesn't get a chance to complete her sentence because at that moment Justin stands up and asks if there is something she wants to tell him.

Romilda uses the oldest witch trick in the world. She begins to cry. Her tears didn't have an effect on any of us.

Dudley asks her how his baby is doing….. Silence.

Justin asks her how his baby is doing….. Silence.

The room is so quiet you can literally hear a pin drop.

Dudley speaks again. He tells her their wedding is off, their engagement is over and he doesn't want anything to do with a scheming, devious, evil witch. He tells her not to contact him, his friends or anyone in his family ever again. Dudley gets a laugh at her expense by snarking, the only reason he didn't hex her is because he's a muggle.

That comment drew chuckles from everyone except Romilda.

Through all this, Romilda continues to cry. To avoid any future confusion, Dudley turns to the room at large and asks if he has made himself clear.

"Clearer than she deserves." Hermione grumbles. That goes for one that goes for all of us. Stay away from us you devious bitch."

For a second, it appears Romilda wants to challenge Hermione, but she knows better. Hermione will hex her into the next new moon.

Justin is next. He tells her that everything Dudley just said goes for him too. You are a hateful, venomous witch. You fed me drugs to get to your ends. You tried to pit two men against each other for your gain. You had me do things with you and to you while you were engaged to another man. You are garbage. I am humiliated to have been caught in your snare. Never ever contact me again under any circumstances.

Ilir who had come back while Dudley was speaking is now holding Theo back. Ilir finally has to threaten him. "I will bind you Theo if you don't stop."

Theo stops fighting but he is so angry tears are forming in the corners of his eyes. He shouts at Romilda. "You fucking cow. It was me who introduced you to Dudley. It was me. You have made me look like a fucking idiot. You have fucked over two good men. If I could, I would give you to a group of male centaurs so you can know what it's like to be truly fucked. I may not get you today you fucking cow bitch slag but I will get you."

Ilir finally had to drag Theo from the room.

Romilda puts up her head in a haughty manner and tells Dudley to take his ring and shove it up his arse because she doesn't need him. Then she throws the ring at him. Not only does Romilda throw the ring but she hits Dudley in the face with it which was the wrong thing to say and do. She was hit with at least five different spells. Romilda falls to the floor in a heap and remains there until Ilir picks her up and apparates away with her.

/*/

When Ilir gets back, Hermione casts the Romilda repelling charm over him. We are all Romilda free.

I remind everyone to check, change or update their wards and floo permissions. Theo tells Dudley he will adjust the wards around his and his mum's place adding an apology for having introduced him to Romilda. Dudley tells him not be stupid. It wasn't his fault.

Everybody mills about for thirty or so minutes then heads out to their respective destinations. Seana floos in as people are leaving. She comes over to kiss me. With a quizzical look, she asks what's going on.

Hermione pulls Seana into the dining room to explain everything. Hermione also takes the opportunity to cast the Romilda repelling charm on Seana. When she and Seana come out of the dining room, the only one still here is Draco. After a bit more conversation, Dramione leaves as well.

Seana hardly ever curses but she spits out a big curse. That is how badly this whole thing has affected us. I ask her to floo Seamus and let him know what has transpired just in case Romilda tries to contact him or Dean.

The way things ended, I'm fairly certain we've seen the back of miss _all fur coat and no knickers_ Romilda Vane.

At least I hope so.


	14. Moving Forward

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**Previously on: Merlin Made Me Do It: All About Romilda**

Theo stops fighting but he is so angry tears are forming in the corners of his eyes. He shouts at Romilda. "You fucking cow. It was me who introduced you to Dudley. It was me. You have made me look like a fucking idiot. You have fucked over two good men. If I could, I would give you to a group of male centaurs so you can know what it's like to be truly fucked. I may not get you today you fucking cow bitch slag but I will get you."

Ilir finally had to drag Theo from the room.

Romilda puts up her head in a haughty manner and tells Dudley to take his ring and shove it up his arse because she doesn't need him. Then she throws the ring at him. Not only does Romilda throw the ring but she hits Dudley in the face with it which was the wrong thing to say and do. She was hit with at least five different spells. Romilda falls to the floor in a heap and remains there until Ilir picks her up and Apparates away with her.

/*/

When Ilir gets back, Hermione casts the Romilda repelling charm over him. We are all Romilda free.

I remind everyone to check, change or update their wards and floo permissions. Theo tells Dudley he will adjust the wards around his and his mum's place adding an apology for having introduced him to Romilda. Dudley tells him not be stupid. It wasn't his fault.

Everybody mills about for thirty or so minutes then heads out to their respective destinations. Seana floos in as people are leaving. She comes over to kiss me. With a quizzical look, she asks what's going on.

Hermione pulls Seana into the dining room to explain everything. Hermione also takes the opportunity to cast the Romilda repelling charm on Seana. When she and Seana come out of the dining room, the only one still here is Draco. After a bit more conversation, Dramione leaves as well.

Seana hardly ever curses but she spits out a big curse. That is how badly this whole thing has affected us. I ask her to floo Seamus and let him know what has transpired just in case Romilda tries to contact him or Dean.

The way things ended, I'm fairly certain we've seen the back of miss _all fur coat and no knickers_ Romilda Vane.

At least I hope so.

**/**

**/**

**In this pocket I have a ring. Blaise and his two inches. Isaac comes onboard. Setting Dudley right. **

**Chapter 14: Moving Forward**

**/**/**

We all laid low Friday night and Saturday. Romilda and her bull shite had knackered us out, but the boys show up at my house on Sunday. I don't know if they were shaken by what happened to Dudley and Justin but they bring their witches with them. Dudley, Theo and Lucia come in together. I'm happy with that. The witches are company for Seana.

We have extras this week. I am pleasantly surprised to see Justin come through the floo on his own. Draco and Hermione come through dragging Isaac. It is a nice little gathering of friends.

Ilir and Megan come through the floo just in time for dinner. Megan's face is as red as a berry. I wink at Ilir because I know what a witch looks like when she's just had a good shag. Ilir winks back. He is very relaxed. I smile because I also know what a freshly shagged wizard looks like as well. I've been one and I've looked in the mirror.

All the witches converge on Dudley at the same time and do their very best to help him relax. He gets so many hugs and kisses he is beet red before they let him go. Dudley looks like he feels a lot better after their ministrations. In any case, it is to be a healing, calming Sunday all around.

We are all headed towards the dining room to start dinner when Draco calls for attention. As Draco begins to speak, Nigel places a glass of champagne in everybody's hand. We expect Draco to toast Dudley or Justin or Dudley and Justin. Anything can happen when Draco calls a room to attention. What he does surprises us all. Draco walks over to Hermione, gets down on one knee and pulls a ring box out of his pocket. He then asks Hermione Jean Granger to accept him for the rest of her life and asks her to be his wife.

For once in her life, Hermione Granger is speechless. She stands there opening and closing her mouth like some fish. Finally, she holds out her hand and lets Draco slip the gorgeous diamond onto her finger. Then she grabs him so tightly he turns red. I've known Draco for years and I've only seen him turn red twice. The first time being 8th year when Hermione gave him a superlative blow job and we all heard him scream like a girl. Tonight. Right here. Right now is the second time.

The house shakes from the roars of congratulations and good wishes. We all raise our glasses to the newly engaged couple. Hermione hugs everyone in turn. I mean she didn't miss anyone. It must have taken thirty minutes for her to get around the room. When she reaches Lucia, they both scream so loud I think my windows are going to shatter. They have become close in the last few years. It may be a tough bet as to who will be Hermione's Maid of Honor, Lucia or Ginny. My bet is on Lucia. But, who knows.

When Hermione gets back to her fiancé, she kisses him so deeply we are all nervous Draco will lay her out and shag her right there in front of us. I feel like I'm peeking into their bedroom. When they finally break apart, their smiles are so wide it's embarrassing. Draco makes a little speech. Actually, it's a big speech in a short space of time. He praises the witch he terrorized right up until 8th year when he finally realized he loved her. He praises the woman she has become.

Draco tells us he originally had plans to propose to Hermione at the upcoming birthday party on Saturday, but the Saturday proposal flew right out of his mind when the ring arrived. He thought the ring was so beautiful, he wanted it on Hermione's finger as soon as possible.

For that, he gets another kiss. The atmosphere is so festive it seems like a holiday.

Nigel calls dinner for the second time and we all head for the dining room. Nigel must be able to smell a celebration because he's outdone himself. He went old school Sunday dinner. He served roast lamb with gravy, roasted potatoes, carrots, sprouts and treacle tart with vanilla ice cream for dessert.

Nigel received so many compliments I think he was blushing.

Seana floo calls Seamus to tell him about Dramione's engagement and invite him over. Seamus floos over along with Padma, Dean and Lisa. They make it in time to have some treacle tart and ice cream.

/*/

After Nigel clears up the dining room, the witches take over the room. Hermione tears up for a quick second wishing her parents had lived to see this day. She thinks they would have been so proud.

The witches continue to hold court in there admiring Hermione's ring and talking wedding plans.

All the men go back to the living room for wizards chess, drinking, conversation and to heckle Draco. And heckle Mr. Malfoy we did.

We bring up every argument he and _Granger_ have had in the last five years. I'm standing there like a smirking fool. At times I didn't think he and Hermione would get this far.

Draco tells us all that he has been in love with Granger since 8th year and before. He wasn't about to let her get away even if he had to tie her up and drag her to the wedding.

On the liquor end, Draco has spared no expense. For the ladies he has Dom Perignon White Gold champagne. For the men he has Macallan 1939 scotch whiskey. All the men had to step out back to the garden when Draco brought out Cuban Cohiba cigars for all of us. He has spent a fortune. Draco keeps repeating he was only getting engaged once in his life. Money was no object.

I'm glad he is so certain money is no object. If Hermione finds out how much he spent, she would probably kill him thus ending any chance of him staying engaged. He'd be too dead to be engaged. We can hear the witches oohing and aahing over the ring and the champagne. The men become suspicious when we hear a lot of low giggles coming out of the room.

Draco tells us to think nothing of it. Hermione is probably telling them how good she'll be shagging him tonight. He put on this lecherous grin telling us he can't wait. We laugh like crazy. Draco who is in his cups speaks a little out of turn telling us this will be their first shag as an engaged couple and he was going to make it count.

We all laugh again but a little less enthusiastically. Sometime too much information is too much information. Anything about Draco shagging Hermione is too much information. We know they shag, but hearing about it makes us a little uncomfortable.

/*/

I'm a little drunk myself but manage to perk up when I hear the floo bell. Someone else is coming through. Two minutes later, Blaise Zabini, live and in person walks into the living room shouting what am I missing.

Everybody shouts. "Draco and Hermione got engaged."

Blaise snarks. "It's about damn time." Blaise claps his Slytherin buddy on the back to congratulate him on his engagement.

Draco is grinning like a man possessed. He asks Blaise how he found out about the impromptu party.

"I have my sources. I didn't know the why but I know Draco wouldn't buy that much expensive liquor and expensive cigars without a good reason. Where is the bride to be?"

I tell him she is in the dining room with the women. Blaise goes to congratulate Hermione.

While Blaise is in the dining room with the witches, I tell everyone about Blaise's newest potion which is supposed to add two inches to a bloke's dick.

Everyone laughs except Isaac. With a very serious expression, Isaac makes a revelation. "I've heard about it. They are testing it in Thailand. So far, the results are noteworthy."

I'm genuinely surprised. I could have sworn Blaise was having me on. Now everyone has questions for Isaac.

We are all begin firing questions, but he professes he doesn't know any more than what he's heard. Finally, he holds up his hands in surrender telling us to ask Blaise because he doesn't have any facts. All he has is rumors.

When Blaise finally saunters back into the room, he is ambushed with at least five questions. Wearing his best Slytherin smile, he answers the questions. "There is a potion. It does lengthen a dick. It is in trials in Thailand." Then he explains the downside. "The researchers have only been able to get the potion to remain active for about five minutes at a time. There is a further hang up with side effects. It seems the potion may have a negative impact on the witch."

After receiving a roomful of boos, Blaise says not to count the potion out. He thinks with a bit more research it will all work out.

Seamus yells out. "You'll have a longer dick but your witch will be dead." Everybody has a laugh except Blaise.

With a mighty scowl on his face, Blaise gives everyone the two finger salute. "I have faith the researchers will come through. I will have a money spinner on my hands when everything is worked out."

We are impressed. I'm not sure if any of us is daring enough to buy something like this potion. However, for some bold wizards, it may just be up their alley. I'm not worried. Seana loves me just the length I am.

Everybody raises his glass to Blaise. No matter the outcome, Blaise has pulled an amazing product out of his arse. We all congratulate him on how far his project has come. Blaise graciously accepts our congratulations then moves off to see what mischief he can get into.

/*/

Seamus and Dean start a wizards chess game. Justin, Isaac and Dudley are discussing muggle soccer.

Dudley has a question. "Where is the muggle television you used to have in the living room?"

"I gave it to your mum when she moved."

"You should get another one so I can watch muggle sports." He grumbled.

"Buy a television and put it in your own flat." I grumble back at him.

"I'd rather watch telly at your house because there's more room."

"Sod off and buy your own telly for your own flat."

"Is that how it is Potter? No big deal. I'll get one in the morning."

Dudley turns his attention back to the soccer game. Draco soon joins the sports discussion and turns it into a free for all. The discussion becomes a spirited exchange of opinions. It gets so loud the witches file into the living room led by Hermione to see what is going on.

When Draco catches sight of Hermione he is up out of his seat. He throws his arms around her and kisses her soundly on the mouth.

Hermione smiles offering a caution for anyone who doesn't know. "Take a good look. This handsome wizard is now off the market."

Draco tells Hermione he has been off the market for a very long time.

It's Hermione's turn to grab Draco. She wraps herself around him and they share a hot, steamy kiss.

Someone (probably Seamus) yells for them to go get a room.

With a huge grin on his face, Draco tells us he plans to do just that. Reaching out to take Hermione's hand, he guides her toward the floo room. Waving over their shoulders, they call out goodnight to everyone. The other couples decide to call it a night as well. After a flurry of goodbyes, the only people remaining are Justin, Dudley and Isaac.

The four of us are talking about anything and everything when Isaac mentions a new muggle wizard club in London. It is called BOTH. "The club has a muggle entrance and a wizard entrance. Witches and wizards like to visit the muggle side, but muggles rarely visit the wizard side." He tells Dudley and Justin they should check it out with him some night because loads of beautiful women frequent the club.

After a little prodding from Isaac, Dudley and Justin agree to visit the club.

Dudley clarifies the situation. "I'll go but I'm sworn off women."

Isaac doesn't know anything about the Romilda situation but is smart enough not to comment on what Dudley said.

I remind Dudley. "I've already warned you. You may have sworn off women for now, but as soon as your dick gets hungry, you'll get back onto them."

The four of us have a laugh.

Seana comes over to tell me she's going home. The guys all stand up to leave, but Seana stops them. "Harry will definitely be catching up with me later."

She is a little tipsy from the champagne and probably doesn't realize how that sounds.

I tell the guys to have another drink while I walk Seana to the floo. Seana wraps herself around me when we get to the floo. Not only is my witch tipsy, she is horny as well. I have a rule. Never let your witch go home horny because you don't know what wizard she'll meet on the way. I want to enforce that rule. As I'm nibbling at her neck I'm pushing her into a corner. I want to get my witch off before she leaves me. I put my hand under her skirt and inside her knickers. She spreads and starts wriggling when I slide my fingers across and into her pussy. I'm hard but this is about her not me. My thumb is rubbing her bud while my fingers are pumping her pussy. She has her head thrown back against the wall and is rubbing her own breasts. She is so sexy. My fingers pump harder and faster. With a last rub of her bud she cums all over my hand. I pull my hand out of her knickers and lick her juices from my hand. I know if I didn't still have guests I'd be shagging her right here in front of the floo.

Seana clings to me. We kiss one more time and I send her through. I'm not sure if I made it better or worse. I take a minute to let my dick go down before returning to the living room where the guys are discussing the merits of witches over muggle women. I'm not even going to join that conversation. I don't know enough to comment anyway. I've never had a muggle woman and don't think I ever will.

Isaac is doing most of the talking. Justin and Dudley are just nodding. After a bit more chit chat, the guys promise to meet up. I remind them not to plan on Saturday because the birthday party is scheduled for that night. The guys stand up to leave.

As the guys stand up to leave, Justin makes a crack. "Now you can go finish what you started. I raise my eyebrows in confusion. Justin and Isaac laugh.

Dudley clears up. "Come on Harry. You are gone long enough to shag ten witches but you come back looking like your dick is falling off. There's something that needs finishing up."

I turn brick red and tell them all to sod off.

Laughing like fools, Justin and Isaac head for the floo. Dudley had picked up Theo and Lucia in his car and driven here. He doesn't want to drive back to his flat. He decides to stay the night.

That's fine with me.

It may be Dudley doesn't want to be on his own at his flat. I know he spent Friday night and Saturday night at his mum's house. Poor bloke. This will all work out for him. I hope…

/**/

On Monday morning, the entire female population of the Ministry is buzzing about Hermione's engagement and her ring. She spends most of the morning showing it off. The clamor doesn't die down until Hermione leaves to go out in the field.

Draco shows up around mid morning to tell me that Romilda has been successfully dealt with. She has been reassigned to somewhere in the South China Seas and has four hours to report in. I thank him for his tenacity. Draco tells me that the bitch deserved it and she will get worse if she tries anything else. I inform him Dudley called to let me know Romilda tried to contact him but the repelling charm kept her fifty feet away.

Draco is spitting he is so mad.

I offer my sage advice. "She should be long gone by now if she is to make her mandatory connection."

Draco spits out. "Good riddance."

/*/

I am in the field for the rest of the day. Today I'm working with Anthony. Anthony is a funny bloke. A real comedian. I tell him if he ever wants to give up his auror position he can apply as a stand up comedian. He informs me with a straight face that I won't be getting rid of him that easily.

We make a few arrests. Nothing huge. Just a few minor things.

It never fails to amaze me that there are still witches and wizards who want to deal in dark items, but there are. It's our duty to keep them from hurting other citizens.

Our last arrest leaves us at the Ministry at 6:00 pm. We both have reports to fill out so we head for our respective offices. I am in the middle of my third report when Michael knocks on my door.

"Come on in my wizard."

He grins at me. Michael has some information for me. He has a few names.

I look at the names on the parchment and recognize one name. The other three witches are not familiar. Kellis Watts, Margery Fulson and Amanda Fox mean nothing to me. The name I recognize is Leanne Moon. I think she was a Hufflepuff in our year. Michael tells me I'm correct, and best of all, she has just returned to London. She had gone to Germany after graduation to study statistical arithmancy because the subject isn't offered in Britain. Her title is Statistical Arithmancy Expert.

My eyes widen at this bit of information.

Michael smiles. "I was thinking the same thing. A Hufflepuff who studies statistical arithmancy. That's an anomaly. Perhaps she should have been sorted into Ravenclaw."

Once again Michael knows what I'm thinking before I say it.

Michael tells me Leanne is looking for a position in either muggle or magical London. In Germany, she worked in both worlds. She is a witch who is quite familiar with muggles.

I fold the parchment and put it away after telling Michael that Leanne is just the witch I'm looking for. I thank him for his time and discretion.

I know Michael. His mind is buzzing. To alleviate his worries, I tell him that Seana and I are fine and this witch is not for me. "I'm looking for a witch for a different reason."

A look of relief comes over his face. "I know that." He wishes me goodnight and heads out the door.

"Don't forget the party on Saturday." I call out after him.

He waves and keeps going.

/*/

Now I have to formulate a plan, so I call Theo.

I tell Theo my plan. Initially, he doesn't think much of introducing his mate to another witch. However, after I lay it completely out, he is more receptive and agrees to help me. I have one caveat. Before we do anything, we have to meet Leanne. I seem to remember her as a quiet but brave witch, don't remember anything about her outside of the Katie Bell incident. I need to know what she is like now. I ask Theo for suggestions on how we do this. He has the perfect idea. He recalls Megan and Leanne being in the same house at Hogwarts. We need to enlist Megan.

We agree that I'll work the Megan end and he will work the other end.

I put my reports aside after speaking to Theo. I need to find Megan.

Luckily for me, Megan is at her desk. I knock on her door and ask for a minute of her time. She looks up from what she is writing to ask what I need. I tell her I need a friend. Now I have her attention. I explain what I need, and I can tell by her look she thinks the witch is for me. I tell her not to give me that look because I'm a happily taken wizard.

Megan sighs. "Good."

Why do witches minds sometimes go straight to the gutter? "Here's the thing. I need for you to get Leanne in here so I can meet her, but please don't make a big deal of it. Leanne doesn't have to know I want to see her. But, I want to see her. Clear?"

"As crystal."

I'm not going to rely solely on Leanne. I'm also going to take a look at the other names on Michael's list in case Leanne doesn't work out. I'll might even have Michael do some more undercover work if necessary. I only want to go through this once and I want to have the right witch when I do it. In my wizards heart of hearts, I believe Leanne is what I'm looking for. We'll see. It is coming up on 8:30. It's time for me to put everything aside and go home. And I did.

/*/

When I step out of the floo, Seana throws her arms around me and greets me with a kiss. Picking her up in my arms, I ask if she missed me. She gives me a fierce kiss. She missed me.

I ask her if everything was okay after she flooed home. She laughs and tells me she had been a bit tipsy. I laugh back at her. I know she was tipsy. She let me finger her to orgasm in the floo room. When I remind her of this, she turns bright red and lashes back with a snappy reply. "Really Potter? That won't happen again."

My witch just called me Potter. Time to change the subject.

"Have you eaten?"

"I made roast beef sandwiches, but was waiting so we could eat together."

"Perfect love. I'm going to wash up first."

Seana heads for the kitchen. I head upstairs.

/*/

While I'm upstairs, the floo bell rings. Two minutes later, I hear Seana talking to someone. I quickly throw on some jeans and a shirt. When I get downstairs, I find Ilir, Megan and a witch I believe might be Leanne Moon standing in the living room. Megan introduces Seana and I to Leanne.

Leanne remembers me. Hell, I'm the Chosen One. Why wouldn't she?

Leanne is a very cute and fit brunette a little taller than Seana. Where Seana is a brunette with hazel eyes, Leanne is a brunette with blue eyes. When Leanne opens her mouth to speak, I'm convinced she is the witch we need. She has a pleasant voice and carries herself well. I'm very pleased with myself and Michael.

Seana has an inquisitive look on her face. Shite. I hadn't expected Megan to come through so quickly. I haven't had time to explain my plan to Seana. I walk over to my witch and put my arms around her waist as I whisper in her ear. "I'll explain later."

Seana whispers back. "Yes Potter you will."

Shite.

I offer my guests some light refreshments. They only want something to drink, so I ask Nigel to bring out some muggle coke which is a tasty treat.

Megan explains that Ilir needed to see me, and since Leanne had just come back to London they decided to tag her along to meet me.

I smile as I mentally congratulate Megan. Good one.

"I'm still Harry." I joke.

Leanne quips right back. "I'm still Leanne."

Seana has a little scowl on her beautiful face. I know I'd better get this sorted right away. I'm fairly certain Ilir understands exactly what I'm trying to do. In some respects, Ilir is just like Michael. He knows what I'm thinking before I think it, so I give him a discreet nod. While the witches are cooing over the muggle drink, Ilir asks to speak to me in the study.

Too right. We might as well make the lie look right.

/*/

Up in the study I explain my plan to Ilir. He breaks out in laughter. "When Megan told me you were looking for a witch, I knew immediately what you were up to."

"I'm glad you knew because Michael and Megan thought I was trying to cheat on Seana."

Ilir laughs louder. "It isn't all that funny because Seana may be thinking I'm trying to cheat on Seana. That's not good. Megan worked so quickly, I haven't had a chance to discuss it with Seana."

Ilir points out a couple of discrepancies, after which, he and I discuss how to tighten it up. Fifteen minutes later, we have a flawless plan in place. Now everything depends on Dudley. Actually, there is one more part of the process before Leanne meets Dudley. She has to pass the Theo test.

When we get back downstairs, Ilir suggests they get out of there and let the-chosen-one get some sleep. We all laugh and say our goodnights.

As soon as they are gone, Seana turns to me without the benefit of a smile. "What that was all about?"

I grab her in my arms asking if she is jealous.

She replies she is just trying to find out if she has to hex someone. I decide I'd better save my arse. I sit down on the couch pulling her into my lap. With her sitting on my lap and by extension, my erection, I explain my plan. Like Theo, Seana doesn't think I should go nosing into Dudley's business. I tell her I'm doing this for Dudley. It'll be up to him to follow up or not.

Seana thinks we guys should proceed with caution because Dudley has been hurt enough. I do agree with that. "No harm, no foul. The plan will be for naught if Leanne and Dudley don't hit it off."

Seana relaxes now that she is aware of what's going on.

"I'm a little disappointed you think I'd cheat."

She kisses me before replying to my comment. "I know you wouldn't cheat on me. It's some witches who don't know their place."

We go to the kitchen to eat our roast beef sandwiches and drink our muggle cokes…

/**/

I can tell as soon as my feet hit the floor. Tuesday is going to be a good day. While I complete my morning routine, so many things cross my mind.

Seana's ring will be delivered today. Theo will meet with Leanne. It is one day closer to the big birthday bash. My July 10th meeting with Legend Master is looming on the horizon. Time is moving quickly.

I have several calls to make before I check into the Ministry. As an auror, it is my duty to keep dark magic out of the wizarding world. Sometimes that duty puts me on a collision course with the family of my friends. This Tuesday morning was one of those times. While acting on a tip, I had to arrest Greg Goyle's cousin Edward. Edward has taken the short road through life. He has been arrested for a few minor infractions. This morning I had to arrest him for a major crime. Edward has used the Imperious curse on at least three wizards and one witch. The tip had come from one of Edward's own relatives who didn't want the family caught up in anything dark. I had to call in my team as well as an MLE officer to get the situation under control.

/*/

By the time I get back to the Ministry, half the day is gone. My first stop is Megan whom I thank for her quick work. She and I agree that Leanne is a very nice witch. I ask if she knows when Leanne will start interviewing for a position. She doesn't. I know Megan is anticipating more of an explanation, but I can't give her one. Not right now. I thank her again then head for my own office.

I am delighted to see a box sitting on my desk. Well done Mr. Brooks. He is as good as his word. Seana's ring is as beautiful as I remember. I believe Seana will love it.

I put the ring in the inside pocket of my robes for safe keeping. I'm now prepared for that special moment. Whenever that may be. Seana has never intimated she is in a rush to be married, so we'll take it slow. Not as slow as Dramione, but slow. At least I think we'll take it slow. We'll see.

I get to work on the reports left over from yesterday as well as the reports from today. Paperwork is tedious, but some wizard has got to do it. Right now, that wizard is Harry Potter.

I am still in the midst of paperwork when the phone rings. It's Theo who informs me he has held up his end of the plan. He has convinced Dudley he needs to hire someone to run his office. Still not completely sure we should do this, Theo complains that it wasn't easy to convince Dudley he needs more free time. The man is depressed. He thinks he should work more not less.

I commiserate with Theo, and remind him. If everything works out, it will be worth it in the end.

/*/

We are now ready for the second phase of our plan. Theo will have to meet with Leanne. If he likes what he sees, he will offer her an interview for Marketing Statistician at D. Dursley, LLC. It may sound like a high powered title. In reality it is just a position which requires someone with a disciplined and analytical mind. Someone like Leanne.

I send a message to my team to tell them I'm out then floo home. After fixing a nice stoli, I floo call Seamus' flat to see if Seana is home yet. No one answers so I go take a shower.

By the time I finish the shower, Seana is at the house. I suggest we go to Leakys for the luncheon special. She tells me lunch was over a long time ago. That's when I share the little joke between myself and Hannah. I also mention inviting Leanne, Theo and Lucia.

Seana's agreeable to getting out for a bit, so I owl Leanne to invite her to Leakys for 8:00 and call Theo to invite him and Lucia as well. Luckily for me, everyone accepts.

/*/

Seana and I arrive first so we grab a table. Leanne wanders in about twenty minutes later. Theo comes in alone. He explains Lucia has sent her regrets and will catch up with the rest of us on Saturday.

We were in the same year at Hogwarts but Theo doesn't remember Leanne. That is a small fact because before long they are chatting like old friends. Leanne has strong opinions but she isn't opinionated. When Theo asks her a question, she has an answer. Theo raises his eyebrow at me over the heads of the women. I just smile. Theo has just admitted my plan could have merit without saying a word.

Theo moves the plan forward by asking Leanne what she does for work. She explains she works with numbers, formulas, graphs and projections. Right on cue, Theo tells her that our friend, Harry's cousin, is looking for someone to assist him with just those things.

Leanne doesn't think she'd fit into an office setting.

Theo rebuts her opposition with facts then tells her the position pays well and she would basically be her own boss. She would only report to the owner Dudley Dursley.

I give Theo a mental well done.

/*/

After several rounds of drinks and a bit of gentle pushing, Leanne agrees to interview for the position. Theo mentions to Leanne that Mr. Dursley is a muggle asking if him being a muggle will present a problem.

Leanne looks at Theo as if he has two heads. "I have worked in both the muggle and magical world. I don't have a problem with anyone."

Theo is beaming as he sets up an interview for Thursday afternoon at 1:00.

As we are getting up to leave, Theo mentions the huge birthday party on Saturday and invites her to attend. Being an outgoing witch and all around good sport, Leanne accepts the invitation.

We all walk out together so we can see Leanne to the apparition point. Once she is gone, I grab Theo by the arm and shake his hand. "Well done Mr. Nott. Well done."

Even Seana has to admit things went well.

Grinning, Theo makes a boast. "That's how Slytherins operate." He is going to stop by Dudley's to advise him he has found a perfect candidate for his position of Office Manager.

We've done all we can do. It's now up to Dudley to hire Leanne, or not.

/*/

Back at home, Seana and I discuss my plan. She adds a point I hadn't thought about. Seana believes even if Leanne doesn't get hired, she will have been introduced to Dudley, and will run into him again at the party.

I'm thinking that the stage has been set. All players to their mark.

Seana thinks this just might be a good thing for Dudley. It's her turn to offer a bit of praise. "Well done Mr. Potter. Well done."


	15. It All Comes Out In The Wash

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**Previously on; Merlin Made Me Do It: Moving Forward**

Leanne looks at Theo as if he has two heads. "I have worked in both the muggle and magical world. I don't have a problem with anyone."

Theo is beaming as he sets up an interview for Thursday afternoon at 1:00.

As we are getting up to leave, Theo mentions the huge birthday party on Saturday and invites her to attend. Being an outgoing witch and all around good sport, Leanne accepts the invitation.

We all walk out together so we can see Leanne to the apparition point. Once she is gone, I grab Theo by the arm and shake his hand. "Well done Mr. Nott. Well done."

Even Seana has to admit things went well.

Grinning, Theo makes a boast. "That's how Slytherins operate."

He is going to stop by Dudley's to advise him he has found a perfect candidate for his position of Office Manager.

We've done all we can do. It's now up to Dudley to hire Leanne, or not.

/*/

Back at home, Seana and I discuss my plan. She adds a point I hadn't thought about. Seana believes even if Leanne doesn't get hired, she will have been introduced to Dudley, and will run into him again at the party.

I'm thinking that the stage has been set. All players to their mark.

Seana thinks this just might be a good thing for Dudley. It's her turn to offer a bit of praise. "Well done Mr. Potter. Well done."

**/**

**/**

**And the position goes to. Harry and Ilir discuss the fate of the book. The quadruple birthday party. Everybody loves a coke. We want to date your daughters. **

**Chapter 15: It All Comes Out In The Wash**

/**/

On Thursday morning I'm awake with the birds. For some reason, I'm full of nervous energy. I fairly bounce from my bed to the bathroom. I have to stop and take stock when I realize I'm humming in the shower. What the fuck? I haven't been unhappy in a very long time, but being this cheery is scary. While I'm getting dressed I try to figure out this burst of happiness.

Seana and I spent a few minutes together after coming from Leakys but she had gone home. This isn't, shagged my witch senseless, happiness. It's something else. Whatever it is will have to be reigned in. I don't want people at the Ministry thinking Potter has gone round the bend.

I finish dressing and pull out a fresh pair of robes. I have my wand. Everything is accounted for as I head down to breakfast. I have plenty of time to spare so I ask Nigel to prepare waffles and bacon.

I sit sipping orange juice catching up on news in the Daily Prophet. Dramione's engagement has been big news most of the week. Today their story has been moved to the second page. There aren't any other big stories. The inside page has a small story on the deteriorating health of Cornelius Fudge. As far as big news, that's about it. I'm really not into who's dating whom so I skip those pages altogether. I put the Prophet aside when Nigel puts my breakfast in front of me.

/*/

After I've eaten, I decide to floo in early. Today I am required to give testimony at Edward Goyle's trial. It's only 7:15. The courtroom opens at 9:00 but Edward may not be brought in before 10:00. I'm not looking forward to sitting in a courtroom, but it's part of my job.

I start working on paperwork and have made a reasonable dent in the pile by 8:50. I arrive at the courtroom by 8:55. Promptly at 9:00, the Wizengamot calls the room to order. There are three cases before Goyle's. When his case is called I move to the witness area. I give my testimony then listen to the Wizengamot discuss the case. I can't believe there is any question. Edward Goyle should be put away for a very long time. At long last the vote comes up and Goyle is sent to Azkaban for twenty years firm. The wanker won't be Imperiusing anybody else. It was worth sitting around the courtroom just to be sure Goyle is off the streets.

I pass Michael, Anthony and Ernie in the hall. They ask how the trial went. I tell them twenty years firm in Azkaban.

I hear. Nice job. Nicely done. No on messes with the Chosen One.

I laugh. I know which git made the remark about the chosen one. It had to be Anthony. I say. "If you keep on, you'll be looking for a stand up comedy job sooner than you expect."

Anthony throws his hands up in surrender.

"Shouldn't you lot be somewhere fighting crime?" Michael heads for his office. Ernie and Anthony head for the lifts.

/*/

Megan calls out to me as I pass so I change direction and head for her office. She is beaming.

"What's going on?"

"Leanne called me."

I nod. "Okay."

"Dudley has hired her as his assistant."

"That's great."

Megan gives me a look but says nothing. I thank her for the news and head to my office.

I'm thinking, so far everything is coming along nicely.

Back in my office my mobile is ringing. It's Theo who is going on and on about how things went so well during the interview.

_Dudley is impressed with Leanne. She has taken the position on a probationary basis and will accept a permanent position at the end of three months if Dudley is happy with her work. Even if Leanne leaves at the end of three months, she is a nice distraction for Dudley._

I did good. I'm feeling myself.

_What do you think of my plan now? _

_It's all good as long as Dudley never finds out. _

_That's true._

Theo and I say a few more things before ending the call.

The rest of Thursday comes and goes…..

/**/

Friday morning flies by as well.

The next thing I know it is Friday afternoon at quitting time. I can hear the witches and wizards calling out to each other. See you tomorrow night. See you Saturday night.

Everyone is looking forward to the big birthday party which should be brilliant. Hermione and Lucia have more than likely outdone themselves. There will be four cakes. Even I'm excited for the party.

I arrive home about 5:30. I need to be sure that my gifts for gits are all ready for tomorrow. I didn't get anything expensive. I just had some muggle tee shirts made up. I used the same wording as the tee shirt I got from Fred and George, _Wizards Do It With A Wand._ For Dudley's tee. _Almost A Wizard_. It is a small token to show my appreciation of their birthdays and my appreciation for their friendship.

For Seana, I got a personal lingerie gift which she can open at the house. I also bought her a bracelet made of all three June birthstones, pearls, moonstone and alexandrite. The bracelet is gorgeous. The lingerie will be gifted tonight at the house. tonight.

Nigel does a fantastic job wrapping everything. He has also shrunk them down and put them in a small box I can carry in my hand. I'm all set.

/*/

I'm in the first floor bathroom when I hear the floo ring. As I am walking out of the bathroom, Ilir enters the living room.

"Ilir, my wizard. How are you?"

He grins. "Harry, my wizard. How are _you_?"

We sit down on the couch for a few minutes. Ilir has some free time and wants to know if we can talk about the book.

"Of course we can talk about the book."

Just before we start a book conversation, Seana calls me to the floo to tell me she is going to stay home to get some rest. Obviously, I won't get to give Seana her lingerie tonight. I'm a little disappointed, but I can give her the lingerie any time.

When Seana and I finish our call, I come back to find Ilir stretched out on the couch. He sits up so I can sit down. Ilir brings the conversation back to the book. "Are you committed to the book?"

"I am committed to the book, but it is not a number one priority in my life."

Ilir nods.

I also add. "I only committed to the book because Merlin told me to write the damn book."

"You do realize that the book was only a way for me to get to work with you. Merlin is not interested in a book. He needs you and I to work together. He wants you and I to build a bond. Merlin wanted me to help prepare you for meetings with The Legend Master."

Ilir's statements do not surprise me. As Ilir and I became friendlier, I did notice the book became less important. Neither Ilir nor myself ever voiced this, but we have arbitrarily put many other things in front of the completion of the book.

"We have enough material to put out a book Harry. The difference being it won't be novel length."

I think about what Ilir is saying. I'm of the mindset there really doesn't have to be a book at all. If it really wasn't Merlin's intent for me to write a book, I can live without publishing one. "I would like to get the book done and published, but if it doesn't happen, I won't be stressed."

Ilir nods. "Let's do this. Let's put everything together to see how it looks. When we've done that, we can decide whether or not we move forward. All we need to do is set aside a couple of days to get everything in order. After which, it will be yea or nay. Is there any more muggle coke? I really like the taste of that drink."

"There's coke in the fridge. Help yourself."

Ilir brings back a coke for each of us.

I do have my worries. "There is so much going on. I hope I'm up to meeting with The Legend Master."

Ilir assures me things will go fine.

I roll my eyes. "Easy for you to say git."

We knock our bottles together in a toast and drink our muggle coke.

/*/

While we are drinking our coke, I bring up the subject of Megan.

Ilir grins. "Megan is a good witch. I like being with her. She's fun."

I could sense a but….

Right on cue Ilir continues. "But-

"But what?" I ask.

"But she may not be the witch I want for life. I don't want to get so far in I can't get out." He remarks.

I'm a bit surprised. "Meaning?"

Ilir continues. "Meaning, I've been thinking of distancing myself a little bit. Something is beginning to feel off. On the surface everything seems the same, but there is an underlying current of unease. I think she may have her eye on someone else but is hesitant to break up with me."

Ilir's response does not make sense to me. "The most important thing is to talk about it. Make sure what you're feeling is right. Then, if what you are feeling proves to be correct, separate and remain friends. Whatever you do, don't let it come down to animosity between you and her. Remember Ilir, she's a witch. Maybe she's just feeling that you two are standing still. Maybe she feels the relationship should be moving faster than it is. Who knows? Talk it out."

Ilir agrees it's a good idea to talk it out. He just didn't want to be the one to bring it up.

"Bring it up Ilir. Otherwise it can't be settled. This is my personal opinion so don't take it the wrong way. If you're not feeling good about the relationship, refrain from shagging her. At least until you talk."

A big sigh escapes Ilir. We sit in silence for a few minutes until Ilir stands to put his robes back on. We say our goodnights and Ilir heads for the floo.

"See you tomorrow night if not before." Ilir calls over his shoulder.

It's time for Potter boy to call it a night. I take a quick shower and go to bed.

/**/

Saturday dawns sunny and beautiful. The sun is awfully high for morning. I check my wonder wizard watch and find out it is past 11:00. I've slept in.

I know Seana will be primping and curling all day in advance of the birthday party tonight. That's fine with me. Seana deserves her witch time. I floo call her at 2:30 to tell her I'll pick her up at 8:30.

"I'll be ready. Seamus, Padma, Lisa and Dean are flooing with us."

"Okay. I'll see you at 8:30."

/*/

I am not be wearing robes to the party. I am wearing a navy blue muggle suit with a collarless navy blue/green striped shirt. What's the muggle expression? I'm going to look GQ chic. The witches will be all over me. I mentally duck from the slap across the head I would have gotten if Seana was here. One more look in the mirror and I'm ready to go pick up my witch.

At 8:25, I'm standing in Seamus' living room. The witches are running around getting their last minute preparations done while Seamus, Dean and I sit in the living room rolling our eyes.

Finally the women are ready. All three of them look gorgeous.

Seana is wearing a navy blue, above the knee close fitting dress. She looks amazing. "Can that dress get any tighter?" I grumble to her.

She claps back at me. "I tried, but they didn't have it in navy blue."

I laugh but realize I'll have to stay by my witch all night long. I'm just kidding. I trust Seana and I love for her to look good. To get the show on the road, I grab Seana and head towards the floo. The couples fall in line. Seana and I go first. Then Dean and Lisa. Finally, Seamus and Padma bring up the rear.

We land in Draco and Hermione's floo area. A house elf is waiting to welcome us and another to walk us through to the ballroom. The house is done up beautifully. I think we should have more of the parties here.

There are already a fair few people in the ballroom. I see Theo, Lucia, Dudley, Ilir, Megan, Leanne, Anthony and Michal. I also see Justin, Hannah, Ernie, Neville and Luna. I see almost the complete Weasley family including Ginny. As I am looking around, I see Daegan, Abrianna, Kierra, Maeve and Drystan arrive. Sitting at a table off to the right I see Blaise and Astoria sitting with Terry, Alicia, Demelza, Angelina and Mandy.

The six of us grab an empty table. As we are sitting down, Ilir, Megan, and Leanne grab chairs as well. Michael, Anthony, Dudley and Justin sit at a table next to us.

Draco and Hermione come downstairs. They welcome everyone to their home and explain where the bars are set up. The music is turned on and the party begins.

/*/

Dudley and Leanne talk to each other most of the night. They dance with other people but mostly with each other. They aren't together exclusively. There are periods when Dudley is talking with the guys or dancing with witch friends. There are times Leanne is talking with witches or dancing with other wizards. It's all good.

The boss is getting to know his employee. The employee is getting to know her boss.

Dudley tells Leanne about his life (excluding any mention of Romilda), his family and his business. Leanne tells him about her life in Germany also revealing she hasn't had a boyfriend for the last two years. She mentions she last dated a wizard who seemed upset she enjoyed her muggle friends as much as she enjoyed him. It had been a mutual break up.

Dudley tells Megan he was once prejudiced against magic and wizards. He explains about his father's ingrained beliefs against magic. Dudley also explains how he made amends with his cousin Harry and began to bring magic into his life. Leanne understands. She had been part of the war which was based on those very same misconceptions.

Dudley and Leanne enjoy themselves. Nothing romantic or inappropriate happens. It does appear each has picked up the other's scent. Dudley hasn't enjoyed himself so thoroughly in a long while.

I'm such a nosey git.

I also notice Ilir and Megan off in a corner. I wonder if they are having their talk. I hope in my heart that everything turns out well.

There is a lot of drinking and dancing. The birthday boys and girl have a blast. Fred and George won't let Seana off the dance floor. They've kept my witch on the floor for six dances straight. I finally have to go over to rescue her. Even then George smartly asks if I've lost something.

"You'll lose something if you don't let go of my witch." I smart right back.

Seana is laughing when she breaks away and throws her arms around my neck. "Thanks for the dances guys."

Kierra and Maeve draw the attention of a number of wizards. As Michael and Anthony are both single, I make sure to introduce them to the ladies. Michael and Anthony keep Kierra and Maeve dancing all night. Not many other wizards get a chance to cut in.

Once during the night, Ilir catches my eye and raises his eyebrows up to his hairline. I just shrug. He feels it necessary to walk all the way over to where I'm standing to tell me there isn't to be any matchmaking for his sisters.

"Get off of it because all I'm doing is making sure your sisters have a good time."

"Well, I have my eyes on Michael and Anthony."

I chuckle as Ilir turns to look at his sisters.

"Is your mum having a good time?"

"She is having a great time. Abrianna Nota enjoys herself wherever she goes."

I do not have to ask about Daegan. Daegan is the life of the party. He is dancing just as much as Fred and George.

"I think there might be a scandal. Most of Daegan's dances had been with witches other than Abrianna."

Ilir laughs. "Nothing so dramatic Harry. My mum is well aware of who she is married to. Kierra, Maeve and Drystan are all enjoying themselves as well. Drystan is still in awe over meeting the famous curse breaker Bill Weasley. He has talked Bill's ear off for the last hour. Kierra had to pull Drystan away from Bill just to get him to dance, but as soon as the dance was over, Drystan hurried back to Bill. In the end, Bill invited Drystan to visit him in his office at Gringotts. Drystan might take flight he is so happy."

I have to chuckle. Initially, we couldn't get Drystan to say much of anything. Now he is talking nonstop.

It gets little wild when everyone starts calling for the birthday boys to do a dance. Justin, Dudley and Draco are dragged to the middle of the floor where they have to do their own thing. They are all a little drunk so none of then mind. If they had been sober, we would have had to duel them to get them out on the dance floor. They are drunk so they begin to gyrate as soon as the music starts. It's the funniest thing I've seen in a long time.

After about three minutes, Hermione goes in to save her wizard. Now Draco has a partner. Justin has come solo so Ginny (yes, Ginny Weasley)goes out on the dance floor to save him. It is just Dudley still dancing alone. To save her new boss from being the only solo, Leanne goes out on the floor to save Dudley. Both Ilir and Theo turn in unison and give me a nod. I put on my brightest smile and nod back. It's not a big deal, but it is a step in the right direction for Dudley's mental health.

/*/

After the birthday boy dance, we all gather for presents and cake. We sing Happy Birthday and crowd around as the witches each cut a cake and begin handing it out. Each cake is a different flavor.

I'm not sure about anybody else, but I got a piece of each. They are all delicious. While we sit around eating the cake, Seana and the birthday boys open their gifts.

Draco, Justin and Dudley like the tee shirts.

Dudley gripes over his present though. "I want a _Wizards Do It With_ _A Wand _tee shirt."

Of course I have to set him straight. "When you get to be a wizard, I'll get you one. For now you settle for the _Almost A Wizard _shirt."

With a big smile, Dudley puts the tee up against his chest and responds. "Piss off Potter."

I pat him on the back and wish him the happiest of birthdays.

The other wizards are pissed off because they all want a _Wizards Do It With_ _A Wand_ tee shirt. I tell them all to go ask Fred and George. There is a mini stampede to find the Weasley twins.

Meanwhile, Seana is opening her gift. She is ecstatic when she sees the bracelet. She throws her arms around me and soundly kisses me on the mouth. There are a lot of catcalls, but she keeps her lips glued to mine. I am fixing the bracelet around her wrist when I see tears forming at the inside corners of her eyes. Leaning over, I tell my witch how much I love her and I'm glad she likes the bracelet. I get another kiss.

The other witches shunt me out of the way so they can get a look at the bracelet. While they are oohing and aahing over the bracelet, I head over to the bar. I'm not there for more than a minute before Ginny comes up beside me. I am instantly on alert because I don't want any trouble. Again Ginny fools me. She pats me on the arm and tells me the bracelet is gorgeous.

Jokingly, I comment back. "I do have good taste." I think I catch a fleeting look of pain cross Ginny's face, but on second glance she is smiling at me. The bartender brings my drink. I tell Ginny I'll catch her later. She waves as I walk away.

The moment I walk away, poof. Ginny is gone from my mind. Amazing what a good witch can do for a wizard's self esteem.

/*/

By the time I get back to the table, Seamus has Seana up on the floor doing some wild dance. She is so beautiful when she's happy. Hell, Seana is beautiful all the time.

Draco and Hermione walk up to tell me how beautiful the bracelet looks. I may be a little maudlin because I throw my arms around their respective necks and tell them how glad I am they are my friends.

Draco laughs at me. "Drunk much Potter?" I casually remind him about the birthday boy dance. Draco is sober enough to pink up.

They must be as maudlin as I am because Hermione hugs me while Draco claps me on the back. Theo and Lucia come up beside us. They pull Hermione onto the dance floor determined to do the triple dance.

/*/

The night is winding down so everybody gets on the floor. We are doing whatever dance we want. Some are in triples. Some are in doubles. Some are dancing by themselves. I end up in a triple with Leanne and Megan. We jump around until the music turns slow and dreamy. I look around for my witch and my witch is looking around for me. We meet in the middle. I take her in my arms. Resting her head on my shoulder, Seana tells me she's never been this happy in her life. I tell her that this is only the beginning.

When the dance is over, the birthday girl and guys thank everyone for the party. I tell them it isn't everybody who put the party together. It is Lucia and Hermione.

Both ladies take a bow to thunderous applause.

Everybody starts saying their goodnights. Shortly after, it is just Theo, Lucia, Dudley, myself and Seana. Theo and Lucia are going to side apparate Dudley to his flat. I thank Lucia again as we all head for the door.

When we get outside we run into Leanne, Hannah and Ernie holding a conversation. As we pass I call out. "Goodnight Hufflepuff brigade."

They all smile and wave.

Dudley asks about a Hufflepuff brigade? I explain to Dudley all three of them were in Hufflepuff house at Hogwarts. Dudley remembers about Hogwarts houses. He grunts an unenthusiastic, oh.

I do not dare look at anyone else. I think they are thinking the same thing I'm thinking. Not yet Dudley. Not so fast. It all comes down to Dudley liking what he sees in Leanne. I think he wants a chance with her and is just a little down having to walk away and leave her talking to a wizard. We'll see.

/*/

Theo and Lucia side apparate Dudley home. Seana and I are ready to apparate ourselves when Ernie and Leanne walk up. At that moment, I thank Merlin Dudley is already gone. Leanne says she and Ernie are going to do some catching up.

Shite!. Shite! Shite! It flits across my mind that my treachery may come to nothing. Leanne asks if she can have a word, so I let go of Seana.

Leanne and I step off to the side. "Harry. I will be working for your cousin. I think he is the most charming man I've met in a long time. I want you to know I'd like to get to know him better. Would you have a problem with that?"

I hadn't taken a breath since she walked up with Ernie. After she finished speaking, my breathing immediately regulated itself. Leanne and Dudley have their eyes on each other. It is a little too soon for Dudley to be handing out his heart again, but if he did, he could do a lot worse than Leanne. I tell Leanne I think it would be wonderful. I also mention he is a little reluctant right now. Perhaps they could take it slow. Leanne admits she has already asked Megan about Dudley. Megan has shared bits of information about Romilda.

I get a little pissed off. I believe Megan should keep her mouth shut about other people's personal business. I choose not to say anything about Dudley and Romilda. That is Dudley's story to tell, but I will be bringing it up to Megan in the near future.

I repeat that she has my blessings and reiterate they should take it slow. Leanne smiles and pats me on the arm. "Thank you"

Then she and Ernie are gone.

Seana asks what all that was about. I answer in one. Dudley. Once at the house, we are both tired so we go right up to bed. I fall asleep with my witch wrapped in my arms.

/**/

The Sunday after a party is usually sleep in time. I am definitely annoyed to hear someone moving about downstairs. I slip out of the bed quietly so I don't wake Seana. I grab my wand and head downstairs. I might hex somebody just because I feel like it. The living room is empty as is the dining room. I'm puzzled. I know I heard something. I open the door to the kitchen and there's Dudley. He is sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"What the fuck Dudley? Why are you here so early on a Sunday?"

Dudley tells me it isn't early. It's 2:30 in the afternoon and time for even the worst lay about to be up.

"Lay about my arse. Seana and I want to sleep in."

Dudley gives me the side eye. "If you sleep in any longer it will be tomorrow."

I can't help it. I laugh.

Dudley says he has something to show me in the living room. We walk through to the living room and he shows me this huge telly. It has to be 40-50 inches. My mouth falls open. I told him to buy his own telly. So he had. The difference is, I told him to buy a telly for his own flat. However, I do remember Dudley saying he would rather watch telly at my house because there was more room. Now my living room has a gigantic telly for Dudley to watch muggle sports. Hooray.

Dudley stands there grinning at me. I shake my head and tell him to have at it because I'm going back upstairs.

I'm heading back upstairs when Dudley softly calls out. "You are right cousin. I think my dick is getting hungry."

"Really? Does this mean you're going to stop moping around?"

Dudley turns on the telly. After a few seconds he replies. "Maybe."

I head back upstairs. I think for now, maybe is good enough.

/*/

When I get back to the bedroom Seana is up and in the shower. I silently thank Dudley for fucking up my day. I had plans to shag Seana half to death. Now she is already up and in the shower.

Suddenly I'm like. What's stopping me from shagging in the shower? Just as I'm about to head into the bathroom, Seana comes out wrapped in a towel.

"Who's downstairs?"

"Dudley."

Seana laughs. "Your cousin has thrown your shag schedule off then?"

"Laugh all you want, but the dick which belongs to you is in need of some attention."

Seana grabs her wand. I think she may be ready to hex me. Instead, she throws locking and silencing charms on the bedroom door. Then she throws a contraception spell on herself and drops the towel.

For the next hour we belong only to each other. My witch tries to shag me senseless. I'm right there with her though. I give as good as I get.

Exhausted, we fall back on the bed and just lay there. I can barely breathe but I whisper, "I love your pussy."

My cheeky little witch responds with vigor. "As if I couldn't tell."

She slips out of the bed to go clean up while I lay there exhausted thinking she is going to make me stroke out.

/*/

The next thing I know, Seana is all dressed standing over me. She gives me a quick peck and tells me she is going to get some breakfast. Sitting up in the bed, I tell her according to Dudley we passed breakfast a long time ago.

"I'll find something to eat."

"I'll be down in a few minutes." Then I drag my sorry arse to the shower.

Twenty minutes later, I come down to find Dudley, Justin, Anthony and Michael watching telly.

What the fuck? Do these blokes not know how to stay home?

Michael and Anthony both nod. I nod back. They want something. I can tell. "What?" My brain finally kicks into gear. "Have you fine, strapping lads come to try and pry information out of me?"

They both grin, but Michael is the one who answers. "You know us too well."

Anthony also has his say. "With all the taunting out of the way, could you please give us a little insight into the Nota witches."

I can see Dudley's ears perk up. He is listening with all his might.

"Why aren't you addressing this with Ilir?"

Again, Michael answers. "Because we know where to find you, but we don't know where to find Ilir."

My guys have balls. They aren't trying to bypass Ilir. They just don't know where to find him. "Because you are an integral part of my team, I will do you a favor. I will contact Ilir. Then you are on your own."

They both agree that is fair enough.

I go to the floo to call Ilir. I'm calling Ilir but Daegan comes to the floo.

"Hey Harry. What can I do for you?"

"Is Ilir around."

"Ilir and Megan are out."

I do a daring thing and ask Daegan to come through if he isn't busy. Five minutes later, the Golden Idol is stepping out of my floo. I explain how two of my aurors would like to ask his daughters out.

He rolls his eyes. "The two aurors wouldn't happen to be Michael and Anthony?"

I smile.

Daegan says. "Lead me to them."

When Daegan walks into the living room, you could hear a pin drop.

As I previously stated, my boys have balls. They both stand to greet Daegan and extend their hands.

"What can I do for you fine aurors?" He asks.

Neither auror hesitates. Michael asks permission to ask Kierra out. Anthony asks permission to ask Maeve out. Michael and Anthony take a stance as though this might be a long battle.

Daegan surprises us all with his reply. "Why don't we go back to the house and you can ask them yourself. Kierra and Maeve make their own decisions. They eat wizards bigger than you for lunch."

Both aurors let out nervous laughs but follow Daegan through the floo.

Seana comes out of the kitchen. "Is it safe to come out."

"Too much testosterone?"

Seana nods her head up and down then asks if we want to eat. Justin and Dudley shout out an emphatic yes as do I. Seana tells us to get our arses up and come through to the kitchen.

The four of us have a nice beef roast meal.

/*/

After the meal, everyone grabs a coke and heads back into the living room. "Seems like everybody likes coke now. It would be nice if someone bought some."

Every last one of them ignores my comment. Dudley and Justin tell me to check the back pantry. I do. There are four cases of coke. Thoroughly chastened, I return to the living room. Justin looks at me as does Dudley.

Justin snidely remarks. "Is that enough coke for the-chosen-man-who-complains-a-lot?"

Seana laughs so hard she sprays coke through her nose. Then, while she is trying to apologize for laughing at me, she sprays coke again.

"That's right. Laugh it up. All you had to say is you brought some."

Justin and Dudley are almost hysterical with laughter.

Before I can make another comment, the floo bell rings. A few minutes later Michael, Anthony, Kierra and Maeve walk into the living room. Everybody greets everybody.

"Well boys, it looks like you're a hit."

It's not unexpected that Michael has a reply. "It's not so much we're a hit. It's that Kierra and Maeve are just as tough as we are. Me and Anthony are the ones who have to be wary. Daegan is totally fine with us taking them out."

Every last person shares a laugh while Kierra and Maeve turn bright red.

Anthony tells us they are going out for drinks and everyone is invited. Dudley and Justin accept the invitation. I don't feel like going out, but Seana wants to tag along with Kierra and Maeve.

I kiss her and tell her to remember she's not single anymore. She gives me a cheeky grin and we have a short back and forth.

"Tell that to the wizards Potter."

"You better hope I don't have to."

Michael jumps in. "No worries Harry. We'll keep an eye on her."

The lot of them apparate out with Seana side apparating Dudley.

/*/

I'm feeling a little tired so I'm going to take this opportunity to get some sleep. And I do. I sleep until Seana comes in to tell me she and Dudley are back.

I get up and have to wipe the super hero drool from the side of my face. Seana kisses me on the other side of my face then goes back downstairs.

When I get downstairs, Seana is getting ready to go to Seamus' flat. She wants to check on Seamus and do a little witch maintenance. I grab her up in my arms to tell her she doesn't need any maintenance. She kisses me quite passionately and thanks me for the compliment. I tell her it's not a compliment. It's the truth.

Dudley is telling us to get a room.

I hiss back. "You could always go home."

Dudley laughs. "Not bloody likely."

I walk Seana to the floo where we kiss goodnight.

When I get back to the living room, Dudley is watching a soccer game. I sit down on the couch beside him.

"What's up Mr. Potter?"

"Same old stuff just a different day."

Dudley makes a joke. "Sounds like something a muggle would say."

"How would you know? You're only almost a wizard."

Dudley hits back. "I still want one of those tee shirts."

We both burst out laughing.


	16. Lessons Learned

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**Previously on Merlin Made Me Do It: It All Comes Out In The Wash**

I'm feeling a little tired so I'm going to take this opportunity to get some sleep. And I do. I sleep until Seana comes in to tell me she and Dudley are back.

I get up and have to wipe the super hero drool from the side of my face. Seana kisses me on the other side of my face then goes back downstairs.

When I get downstairs, Seana is getting ready to go to Seamus' flat. She wants to check on Seamus and do a little witch maintenance. I grab her up in my arms to tell her she doesn't need any maintenance. She kisses me quite passionately and thanks me for the compliment. I tell her it's not a compliment. It's the truth.

Dudley is telling us to get a room.

"You could always go home." I hiss back.

Dudley laughs. "Not bloody likely."

I walk Seana to the floo where I receive a nice goodnight kiss.

When I get back to the living room, Dudley is watching a soccer game. I sit down on the couch beside him.

"What's up Mr. Potter?"

"Same old stuff just a different day."

Dudley makes a joke. "Sounds like something a muggle would say."

"How would you know? You're almost a wizard."

Dudley hits back. "I still want one of those tee shirts."

We both burst out laughing.

**/**

**/**

**Cousins talk. Going to the publisher. Panic before the meeting. Ilir shows a weakness. Harry falls out of line.**

**Chap 16: Lessons Learned**

As I get up to get a coke, I mutter at Dudley. "Big baby wants a tee shirt." Then in a regular voice I ask if he wants a coke.

"I heard that, and yes. I would like a coke."

Dudley and I haven't talked in quite awhile. We used to have long talks when he first started coming round. Now we just trade jabs. Today might be a day to talk.

"How are you holding up all things considered?"

Dudley frowns a bit but speaks about the situation. "I'm doing okay. I've figured out Romilda's treachery isn't the hardest part. The hardest part is wondering if I'll be able to recognize truth in the next woman."

I feel bad, but I understand exactly what he means. My self esteem had taken a beaten when Ginny and I broke up. I dated a couple of witches but I was always waiting for them to tell me they were moving on. No witch had really caught my heart until I met Seana. With Seana, it was immediate and resolute. I knew she was the witch for me.

I offer the only answer I can. "It will get easier Dudley. It's important you don't shut down. You don't want your perfect woman to wander into your life and your pride not let you recognize her."

Dudley nods. He surprises me when he shares. "Cousin, I'm feeling like a man again. I'm scared because I've just met this witch and she makes me feel good. She makes me want to shag. She makes me want to sweep her up in my arms."

I have my own idea who this witch is, but I hold my thoughts and let Dudley talk.

"This witch hit me like a bomb from the moment I met her." Hanging his head, Dudley admits he's not sure if it's his feelings or, pointing to his dick, _his feelings_.

I slap him on the back as I get up to get us a drink. "Who is this witch?"

Dudley looks downright embarrassed as he takes the drink from me finally revealing it's Leanne.

Yes! I mentally fist pump myself. Both Leanne and Dudley have picked up on each other's scent. This is happening so fast. Shite. I don't want Dudley to scare himself off. I make a decision to tell him the truth. Then I jump right into it. "After you left on Saturday night, Leanne approached me. She asked if I minded her pursuing you as a romantic interest."

Dudley turned so red I thought I'd be rushing him to the muggle hospital. Finally he looks at me. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Dudley. I was there. Leanne spoke directly to me. I am sure."

"What do I do?"

My advice is for him to pace himself. If he is comfortable with making a move, he should do that. "Discuss it with Leanne. Among magical people, declaring your intentions doesn't mean you have to get married next week. It means you are interested in something more than a few shags."

As the red fades from his face, Dudley becomes more confident. "Is it too soon? What will everybody think if I move so fast?"

"Only you and Leanne can make that decision about how fast or how slow you should go. Nobody else should have a say in the matter. You just need to stick with the people who support you. Friends will always be there for you. Do not base a relationship on what other people think. I believe Aunt Petunia will be your harshest critic. You'll need to be strong to face her."

Dudley frowns at me. "I'm grown Harry. I'm not going to let my mum dictate who I see or don't see."

"See. If you can stand up to Aunt Petunia, you can stand up to anyone."

Dudley pulls a face and laughs.

"From the way Leanne makes you feel, I think you've got the right witch this time. Being with the right witch is like magic. No pun intended."

Dudley is happy. "I went down in the dumps Saturday night. I thought Ernie was making a play for Leanne and she was reciprocating."

"Forget that. Now you know the truth. It's up to you on how to proceed. The most important step is to talk it out. After that, everything else will come easy." I turn the conversation to a different topic. I can't explain to Dudley about Legend Master and The Bearer of Light. I can ask to him to keep an eye on things if I have to be away from home for a few days. My meeting is coming up on the 10th of July. I want all my ducks in a row before facing Legend Master.

Dudley is curious. "Is it Auror business?"

"No. Personal business"

Dudley raises his eyebrows at me. "Personal business? Not doing anything that might hurt Seana, are you?"

"I will hex your fucking balls off if you ever ask me anything like that again. Of course I won't be doing anything which hurts Seana. What the fuck Dudley?"

Dudley realizes he has hit nerve, and apologizes before I can get a full head of steam going. I accept his apology, but I'm pissed like a mad man, but I sit back down on the couch.

After two minutes of total silence, Dudley tries to smooth things over. "I didn't mean to imply anything Harry."

"That's fine Dudley. There are just some things I never want questioned. My love for Seana is one of those things."

Dudley tells me he understands.

I know I went at Dudley too hard. I apologize for threatening to hex him.

"It wasn't the first time and probably won't be the last." Dudley replies coolly.

We shake hands and I get back on topic. I tell Dudley it may not come down to me being away. However, if I have to be away, I want to know he'll see to Seana and the house.

"Of course I'll take care of things. I'm your cousin after all. Maybe Ilir will help out as well."

"Ilir will be with me."

Dudley's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. "Ilir will be with you? Who else is going? How long will you be gone?"

I hold up my hands. "Stop! The only person going with me is Ilir. This is a private matter and I have to exercise all discretion. I've told you because I want to make sure there is someone to look out for Seana. If you can do this for me, fine. If not, no problem. I'll ask Michael. Whichever way it is, I've said all I can say. Tell me now if you are up to it."

"Yes. The answer is yes. I'll do it. Just calm down."

I thank Dudley then ask that he exercise discretion.

He nods.

Just so he is clear, I tell him I will let everyone know before I leave. I also let him know I will be taking July tenth and July eleventh off work, but might be gone through July thirteenth. "I'll be back as soon as feasibly possible."

Dudley nods again then slaps me on the back. "No worries Harry. You can count on me."

"I will be counting on you."

I'm way past tired so I bid Dudley goodnight.

"Goodnight cousin. Sleep well."

/***/

The entire next week goes by in a blur. On Thursday, Ilir stops by to help get the book in order. We put together everything we have. We also pull out the material we have set aside as possible inclusions.

Ilir has an amazing idea. He suggests we get Nigel to use his elf magic to get everything sorted into topics and segments. Nigel is thrilled to be helping Master Harry and Master Ilir. Believe it or not. Nigel has all the material sorted, segmented and bound in an hour. Nigel is amazing.

All I write for the preface page is, _Thank Merlin_. I think those two words are more than enough. The publisher already has art work for the cover. All we have to do is get everything to him. Ilir and I take turns reading through the bound parchment. It has come out pretty good. In the end, it isn't really a tell all. Ilir and I had to work it out. The final product is basically about my life with my friends, acquaintances and enemies on the periphery.

We changed the title around a bit. We are going to call it, _The Chronicles of Harry_. The tagline remains, _A Tale Worthy of Harry Potter_ and will be ascribed to Cornelius Fudge.

The publisher will have everything proofed for errors then have it sent to first print. The first print run is only going to be 1000 copies. If the book sells well, the publisher will run another 1000 copies.

/*/

The publisher has already reached out to Draco. As owner of The Daily Prophet, Draco has authorized any and all advertising regarding _The Chronicles of Harry_. The Prophet will start running ads the same day the book goes to print run. Hopefully, we have a best seller on our hands. There is nothing more to be done. Ilir is the volunteer who is taking our package to the publisher on Friday. The book is a go.

Both of us are excited to have gotten this far in the process and decide we deserve a drink. When we get downstairs, Seana is sitting on the couch. She gets up to give me a big hug and kiss. I'm feeling chuffed. I pick my witch up and swing her around. "The book is ready to go to the publisher."

She gives me a sexy kiss on the lips and tells me how proud she is of me.

"So you'll be shagging me tonight then?" I whisper.

"You'll be the first to know." She replies, cheeking me back.

"I'd better be the only one to know."

Ilir knocks on the doorframe before he opens the kitchen door. "Does everybody in the living room have his or her clothes on?"

"Come on out here you git."

He is eating a sandwich.

"Don't you have food at home?" I ask.

"Yes. But what Daegan doesn't eat is scooped up by Kierra, Maeve and Drystan. Therefore, I have to come here to eat."

Seana laughs so hard she has tears coming out of her eyes.

We sit down on the couch to chat. Ilir informs us his family wants to extend their stay. They are scheduled to go home on the 15th of July, but Daegan insists on staying another month. He and mother have been discussing it for the past few days. "My mother loves Britain, but she wants to get back home. Kierra, Maeve and Drystan are siding with father. They want to stay as well."

For good or for bad, add my comment. "It appears as though Abrianna will be going home alone."

"My father won't let her travel alone. If it all comes down to it, he will accompany her home and come back to Britain. We'll see."

Time is passing and Seana is getting restless. She lays her head on my shoulder and begins to rub my chest.

Ilir gives a little cough and stands to leave. "I'll get the manuscript to the publisher tomorrow first thing. Have a good night."

/*/

After Ilir leaves, I reach around my witch to kiss her. She wraps her arms around me and gives me her whole mouth as she is rubbing my dick which has blown all the way up to ready. We're like two kids sitting there on the couch making out. I have her jumper pulled up and I'm sucking on her nipples. The more I suck her little pink nipples the more she plays with my dick.

"Let's go upstairs baby. I want to put my mouth on you. I want to fuck you" I know this kind of talk gets Seana ready. She is probably very moist. I pull her up from the couch so we can go upstairs.

Since we are alone I don't have to lock or silence the door. We can be as noisy as we like. Seana lets me take off her clothes then lies spread out on the bed waiting for me. I'm out of my clothes in no time flat.

Seana tells me to come to her. She looks so beautiful and entices me by bringing her knees up and lifting her arse off the bed. I crawl onto the bed and put my head between her legs. With the first lick Seana comes all the way up off the bed. She is trying to get her pussy positioned so I'll have open access to her nub. My dick is dripping I want her so much, but I want to make her cum orally before I penetrate her. I want my witch on fire. I stick my tongue all the way inside her. She is moaning and twisting so fiercely it is hard for me to keep my mouth on her. I continue licking up and down her slit. She tenses for a second then she releases. I keep licking her knowing that her release is that much more intense when I do.

When she finally stops shuddering, she pulls me on top of her and wraps her arms around me. "I love you so much. You make me feel so good."

I feel the same. "You are my world. I cannot think of anything I like more than pleasing you."

We share a very passionate kiss as I slide off to lie beside her. As I run my fingers up and down her stomach, she shudders with every touch. When she is ready, I climb on top of her. She positions herself so my dick is right at her entrance then grabs me by the waist and pulls me in. I get up on my hands. I am entirely on fire. My dick pushes through and we are thrusting against each other. I am sliding in and out. In and out. Seana is moaning my name which fires me up all the more. I am giving her everything I have in me. Suddenly my orgasm overwhelms me and I can't hold on. "Baby, I'm coming." I'm groaning. "Baby. Baby. Cum for me baby. Cum for me." Then we are at the peak and over. I fall over to the side. We are both panting so loudly I think Nigel is going to show up at the door. I pull her into my arms so we can descend together. That's the way we fall asleep.

/**/

Seana is up at 6:30 the next morning taking her shower getting ready for the day.

"Good morning beautiful. Happy Friday."

She peeks around the bathroom door. "Happy Friday to you as well. Mr. Potter you outdid yourself last night. Remind me to never give you up."

"You weren't so bad yourself, and you will have to kill me to get rid of me."

"You're so sweet. Now get that sweet arse of yours out of bed so you can get ready for work."

As I'm taking my shower, I thank Merlin for my witch, again. In company and in public Seana is the very essence of a demure witch, but in our bed, I couldn't ask for a more fierce partner. I love the way we can say things to each other in private that we'd never say out loud in public. I can use words like fuck or pussy and they will kick her sex drive up to the stratosphere. I love this witch. I think after my meeting with Legend Master I'm going to ask her to be my wife. I want her to know she is my choice. I want to be with her for the rest of my life.

Before I realize it, the water has gone cold. I don't bother using my wand to heat it back up. I just get out. Seana is gone. She has left a piece of parchment with a kiss on my pillow. I dress and head downstairs for breakfast where I have toast and sausages. When I'm through, I grab everything I'll need for the day and floo to the Ministry.

/*/

Around noon, Ilir calls me on the mobile. He has dropped the book off at the publishers.

_The material is now in the hands of the proofreaders. The publisher will give me a courtesy call before it goes to first print._

I fist pump the air.

_Thanks my wizard._

Ilir laughs.

_You're very welcome my wizard._

_I'm getting really nervous Ilir._

He immediately knows I am referring to our meeting with Legend Master.

_Try not to worry. I'll be right there beside you. _

_It helps to know you'll be there, but I'm still nervous. _

He understands. We say a few more words then disconnect.

/*/

I try to concentrate on the reports and files in front of me, but get nowhere. After forty minutes of shuffling parchment, I head towards the lunch area to get water. I purchase two bottles and head back to my office. I'm sitting there drinking water and staring off into space when Draco steps in.

"Hello my wizard."

Draco responds with our now standard greeting. "What's up my wizard."

Draco tells me he is at the Ministry to visit Kingsley and a few of the higher ups. He is also picking up Hermione who is taking off early. They are going to France for a long weekend.

Draco tells me the ads for my book are already running. His print staff will be running the ads in both the morning and evening edition as well as the Sunday supplement. "You might just have a book that sells at least ten copies."

"What will be will be."

Draco raises his eyebrows.

"Muggle saying."

Draco grins.

The other half of Dramione shows up at my door. "I knew you were in the building. I've been looking all over for you. I should have come to Harry's first." Then she turns to me. "Are you holding my fiancé hostage?"

I hold my hands up. "Not me."

Draco gets up to kiss Hermione. I tell them to take it outside. They both grin. As they head out, Hermione calls back over her shoulder. "Have a great weekend Harry."

"You too."

/*/

I try to get back to my reports but I am not having much luck. This time Michael and Anthony are at my door. Michael tells me that Daegan and Abrianna are having a bit of a pissing contest. She wants to go home but Daegan doesn't.

"Okay. This is my business how?" I'm wondering where this conversation is going.

Anthony clears everything right up. "We need July fifteenth and sixteenth off. Daegan has asked us to escort Abrianna home."

"Don't get in it boys. That is for Ilir to do."

Michael and Anthony look at each other.

I swing my arm with a twist. The door slams shut. I shout at them. "Don't fucking tell me you've already agreed to do this. I know you two gits are dating their daughters but you are stepping in between a wizard and his witch. No matter how innocent it seems. You are now in the middle of a family dispute. What the bloody hell is wrong with you two? You know better."

They look at each other again. Anthony says. "Told you."

Michael replies. "We know this Harry. We haven't agreed to anything yet. We came to our father first so he could lay us out in lavender."

I calm down immediately. These are my boys. I should have known they wouldn't do something so stupid.

It's Anthony's turn to comment. "Daegan did ask us to escort Abrianna but we turned him down politely."

I give them a big Potter smile. These two wankers are having me on.

"Okay. If you are finished having your little joke on Harry Potter, you can both get the hell out of my office."

As they get up to leave, I have a last question. "How's everything going with Kierra and Maeve?"

"Just fine father."

Shaking my head, I go back to my reports…again. I am able to finish seventy per cent of them. It's Friday. It's almost 5:30. Potter is leaving the building. I wave to Adrian, Megan and Justin on the way out.

/*/

As soon as I get home, I floo call Seana.

Seamus answers. "Seana is stopping by Diagon Alley. She'll be running late."

"How do you know this and I know nothing?"

Seamus grins. Before he signs off, he answers my question. "Because you're a git and I'm her brother."

That settles it for me. Seana is going to get a spanking as soon as I catch up with her.

/*/

I have something to eat then head into the living room. I turn on the telly while I wait for Seana. I try to watch a soccer game. At least I'm supposed to be watching the game. I'm actually doing more dozing than watching.

I wake to find Ilir watching a muggle basketball game.

He grins at me. "I can't see the attraction muggles have for this game."

"Neither can I, but Dudley and Justin find it exciting."

Ilir shrugs. "To each his own cup of tea."

"Are you here for a reason?"

Ilir raises his eyebrows. "What? I can't stop by to see my best mate?"

I laugh at him. "Yes. You can stop by anytime you like. But why are you here?"

Ilir gives a hearty chuckle. "I am here to update you on the status of your book Harry."

I sit up straighter. "I just love updates. Do tell. What's going on with the book?"

"The book has been through proof. They made some corrections and resubmitted it back to proof. The publisher will be starting the first run on Monday. We are on our way. You to becoming a published author and me to becoming a published author's mate."

He shakes my hand and claps me on the back. We chat a bit before he has to go get ready for his night out with Megan.

"How's that going?"

Ilir shrugs. "Going well I guess."

I don't even want to get into that so I add nothing.

Ilir does volunteer a little bit more information. "We have talked."

I wait, but Ilir doesn't say anything for several minutes.

With his back to me, he explains. "Megan think she's nothing more than a shag to me. There's the problem. I like her well enough but I'm not going to take this any farther. I'm not looking for a wife. She is upset with me right now. I think she is under the impression I will change my mind about getting married. I won't. I hope Megan and I can remain friends, but it doesn't look promising. She wants everything or nothing." Ilir goes silent.

"Why are you still going out with her?"

"Because I don't want to hurt her. I would rather she left me."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. One of the smartest wizards I ever met is holding on when he should be letting go. "Let her go Ilir. It will only get more complicated. Tell her you don't want to get married. Ask her if she can be a friend. Talk to her."

"You're right Harry. I'll talk to her again tonight. I'll make sure she understands. I know I have to get it cleared up one way or another. We have a lot on our plates Harry. I can't be distracted. I need to concentrate on The Prediction."

I want to clap him on the back to show support but he is wound tight. I can only voice my support. I tell him if he needs to talk afterwards to come on by.

He walks to the floo without turning around or saying anything else.

I know I'm being selfish but I'm hoping Ilir can get this straightened out…..tonight. There's really nothing a wizard can do if he doesn't want a witch who wants him or vice versa. Megan will have to move on. Ilir's situation reminds me of Ginny and myself. At one time, I couldn't think about anyone other than Ginny. At that time, Ginny was restless. She needed to be sure she wasn't settling. She needed to be the center of attention. It had been traumatic when Ginny informed me she wanted to see what opportunities were out there. She had begun testing the waters by dating Blaise thinking she would be the one to corral the Bad Boy. Blaise had other ideas. It had cut me deeply she would even date Blaise, but she was Ginny Weasley. She believed she could always come back to me if all else failed. In the end, it had been best for me. Ginny left me. I found Seana.

Speaking of Seana. My witch walks into the living room and jumps on my lap. Before she can get fresh with me, I tell her I want to talk.

She's curious.

I tell her I'll be away on the tenth of the month possibly for a couple of days. I definitely have her attention.

"Where are you going?"

I tell her Ilir and I have a business meeting.

"A business meeting that might take more than one day?" She asks.

I stop her right there. "What's going on? You've never questioned me in all the time we've been together, so I'll ask again. What's going on?"

Seana starts to sob.

What in bloody hell? I take her in my arms. She's sobbing like her heart will break.

"Baby. "Tell me what's wrong."

Seana is sobbing and trying to talk at the same time. I have to tell her to calm down.

"Do you want to see other witches?"

Even though I shouldn't be, I'm shouting. "What? Where is this coming from? I love you. You are the witch I want to spend my life with. Where the fuck is all this coming from?"

Seana starts sobbing again.

I get up to get her a drink which she immediately sets down on the table. Now she is only sniffling. I take her in my arms and ask her to explain. The first word out of her mouth is Megan…

She doesn't have to finish her sentence because I now know what's going on, but I need Seana to say it. "Megan what? Megan what?"

Seana explains it in a few words. "Megan and Ilir are having problems. Megan says he doesn't want to get serious."

I'm dumbfounded. Ilir said Megan hadn't listened to him, but here was Seana spitting out verbatim everything he had discussed with Megan.

I'm past shouting. I'm onto snarling. "When did she tell you this? More importantly, what does it have to do with me going on a business meeting?"

"Megan told me Ilir is going to a meeting and might be gone for the weekend."

From what I can gather from Seana, Megan stopped by the shop and unloaded all her problems on Seana.

"Okay. Okay. I get that Megan is upset. Ilir spoke to me about this. But it's Ilir's business. I don't repeat shite. What's going on between Ilir and Megan has nothing to do with us. You're letting some witch come between us? You're questioning me because Megan thinks Ilir is cheating? What has that to do with me? Am I supposed to be cheating by extension?"

The conversation is working me up to ballistic.

"Maybe it's me. Maybe I expected too much. Maybe I thought you loved me more than this. I love you Seana. I will die for you. What I won't do is sit here and have you question me or question our relationship because Megan is having problems. I'm going upstairs. You're welcome to stay if you like. If I ask you to leave, Megan will surely tell you I threw you out."

I go upstairs before I do or say something that can't be undone. I'm so fucking pissed at the moment I can't think straight. My head is pounding. I want to throw things, but I'm not five years old anymore. I don't throw things. I'm an adult wizard. I hex things. Good thing Dudley isn't here. I'd probably hex his arse for shits and giggles. I'm pacing around the room like a madman when the door opens and Seana walks in.

"What? Is there more?" I'm way past being nice by now. I'm shouting. "Did Megan give you a name? If I'm fucking someone other then you, give me a name. After you leave me, maybe I'll look her up."

I had just crossed a line. I knew it as soon as the words came out of my mouth.

Seana is now hysterical. I hear feet running up the stairs.

The feet belong to Ilir who enters the room and looks over the situation. "What the hell Harry? Why are you talking to Seana like this?"

I turn to him. "Ask your bloody piece of shite witch. For the second time in a month she has spoken out of turn. She has convinced Seana I don't want her anymore. She has obviously convinced Seana I can't be trusted. The most hurtful thing is my witch, the witch I love more than life itself doubts me enough to ask if I'm seeing someone else."

I puff up all over again. I grab my robes and wand getting ready to leave the house. Ilir grabs me by the arm telling me to sit down and cool off. He wants to discuss this like adults.

"Find me a fucking adult and I'll be glad to discuss it." Then I apparate right out of my bedroom heading for Leakys. Hannah takes one look at me and brings me a bottle of fire whiskey and a glass then leaves me in peace.

/*/

Forty minutes later, I look up to see Michael, Anthony and Theo coming through the door. "What are you, the reinforcements?"

Michael doesn't back away. "We're mates who have come to make sure you're all right."

"I can't do this right now guys. Catch me tomorrow."

Michael is still not backing down. "We'll leave when you leave."

"Fine. Let's go."

Theo goes over to pay Hannah. I think I hear him say thanks for calling.

Michael side apparates me home. The house is very quiet. I tell Michael, Anthony and Theo, that I can make it on my own.

Ilir comes walking out of the kitchen with a sandwich and a cup of tea. He looks at me but doesn't say a thing. I'm a miserable fuck right about then, so I lash out. "Fuck you Ilir."

Everybody takes one step back. I have just cursed Ilir. Michael and Anthony put hands on their wands. I tell them to stand down. "If Mr. Nota wants to hex me. Let him hex me."

Ilir turns to me. "Is it my turn now Harry? Have you not said enough hurtful things tonight? If you have more to say then say it. Otherwise, I'll be taking this up to Seana."

Michael, Anthony and Theo have no idea what's going on and looking very uncomfortable. "I'm going to take a shower. Thanks for coming by, but you can leave if you like." As I head for the shower, I hear Ilir explaining what has transpired.

When I come out of the shower, everyone is gone. I decide to sleep in Aunt Petunia's old room. I lie there and lie there. I can't get to sleep even though I've had a half bottle of fire whiskey.

The earlier scene plays through my mind. Seana is with me but she doesn't trust me. She thinks I'm a Blaise Zabini. She thinks I would leave her for another witch. She thinks I would put my hands on another witch while I'm with her. I can't hold it in. Suddenly, the Drunken One is sobbing. Sleep finally overcomes me.

/**/

When I wake up Saturday morning, I feel like crap. My head feels like it wants to come off my neck. I cast a quick hangover spell and begin to feel better in minutes.

I didn't notice before but Seana is in the bed sound asleep. She is wearing my pajama top. My witch is so beautiful. While I'm standing there looking at her, she opens her eyes. I want to be angry but I love her so much I can't be angry anymore.

"Good morning Harry."

I'm embarrassed, so I mumble then sit down on the side of the bed. "Good morning."

"I love you Harry. I made the foolish mistake of listening to bad information. I was afraid you didn't want me anymore. I was feeling vulnerable. Everything came out wrong. I apologize for being so stupid."

"You're not stupid. I should have explained about my meeting instead of getting angry. Can you forgive me? I apologize for the absolutely abysmal thing I said about shagging another witch if you left me. If you leave me Seana, I'll die."

She is out of the bed and wrapped around me so fast I almost didn't see her move. We just hold each other. I kiss her face. I kiss her neck. I get down on my knees and kiss her stomach. She pulls me up. We share a passionate kiss. She pulls me back to the bed and I wrap her in my arms.

I don't want to shag. I want to hold my witch. "Never think I don't love you. Never think I would leave you. You are my witch for as long as you can stand me."

"Then I'll have you forever."

As we lie there, I tell her we have had a fight to rival those of Dramione. It's something we will never go through again.

Seana snuggles in closer. "Never again."

I'm holding my witch and my witch is holding me as we drift off to sleep. This has been a _Lessons Learned _situation.


	17. The Chronicles Of Harry

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes. Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy**

Previously on: Merlin Made Me Do It: Lessons Learned

When I wake up Saturday morning, I feel like crap. My head feels like it wants to come off my neck. I cast a quick hangover spell and begin to feel better in minutes.

I didn't notice before but Seana is in the bed sound asleep. She is wearing my pajama top. My witch is so beautiful. While I'm standing there looking at her, she opens her eyes. I want to be angry but I love her so much I can't be angry anymore.

"Good morning Harry."

I'm embarrassed, so I mumble then sit down on the side of the bed. "Good morning."

"I love you Harry. I made the foolish mistake of listening to bad information. I was afraid you didn't want me anymore. I was feeling vulnerable. Everything came out wrong. I apologize for being so stupid."

"You're not stupid. I should have explained about my meeting instead of getting angry. Can you forgive me? I apologize for the absolutely abysmal thing I said about shagging another witch if you left me. If you leave me Seana, I'll die."

She is out of the bed and wrapped around me so fast I almost didn't see her move. We just hold each other. I kiss her face. I kiss her neck. I get down on my knees and kiss her stomach. She pulls me up. We share a passionate kiss. She pulls me back to the bed and I wrap her in my arms.

I don't want to shag. I want to hold my witch. "Never think I don't love you. Never think I would leave you. You are my witch for as long as you can stand me."

"Then I'll have you forever."

As we lie there, I tell her we have had a fight to rival those of Dramione. It's something we will never go through again.

Seana snuggles in closer. "Never again."

I'm holding my witch and my witch is holding me as we drift off to sleep. This has been a _Lessons Learned _situation.

**/**

**/**

**Harry and Seana have a conversation. Merlin makes an appearance. Ilir and Megan separate. Dudley and Leanne make a decision. The book is published. Ilir prepares Harry for Legend Master. **

**Chapter 17: The Chronicles Of Harry**

Seana and I need to have a discussion. Since it is Saturday, we don't have to rush ourselves. We can talk all day if we like. We need to have a discussion suited to two adults. And we do.

The first part of our discussion reaffirms our commitment to each other. We promise to always hear each other out. We promise there won't be any more jumping to conclusions. We promise to support each other through all things. Seana is embarrassed she even listened to Megan.

I hug her tightly. "We are all human and we make mistakes. We just have to learn from them." I'm embarrassed because I acted the arsehole. I know I won't be making that mistake again. Not with Seana.

I explain as much as I am allowed about the meeting. I explain the meeting may be as short as a couple of hours or as long as three days. I tell her I don't have any way of knowing until I get there. Seana doesn't question anything more about the meeting. Without Megan's vitriolic rhetoric coloring her perception, Seana is perfectly happy with my explanation.

I am amazed at the difference a simple discussion as opposed to a shouting match has made. When it all comes down to it, volatile Harry had struck again. I kiss Seana and rub my face in her hair. "I love you baby."

"And you'd better not forget it."

Ah, the sound of cheek. Back too normal.

/*/

After our discussion, Seana wants to go to Seamus' flat to check on him. I tell her Seamus is a big boy and it's me who needs some checking. She gives me a very wide grin. "I'm going to check on my brother. I'll definitely check you a little later." She gives me a hurried kiss and heads out. "I love you."

I know there is one thing I have to do before all else. I have to find Ilir to apologize. First, I'll shower. Before I take the shower, I sit on the edge of the bed to reflect on the previous night. I am ashamed of myself. I talked to Seana in a way I would never allow anyone else to talk to her. My behavior was abysmal. As I sit there chastising myself in my head and out loud, I feel a presence. I jump up off the bed and spin around. Merlin is here.

The first words out of his mouth relate to Seana. "You will be losing an amazing witch if you throw Seana away."

I remain silent. Merlin doesn't expect me to speak. He expects me to listen, so I sit back down on the bed.

Merlin himself is silent for several minutes. "You had the great Merlin on pins and needles last night Harry. I thought the famous Harry Potter temper would put The Prediction on hold for another fifty years."

I am staring at my hands in my lap. I feel myself flush with embarrassment over the fact my temper is known to Merlin. The room is silent again. I look up to see if Merlin is still in the room. He is, and he fixes me with a very somber gaze. Merlin begins to fade out, but has some sage advice. "It is important you learn to control your temper Harry. You cannot allow it to control you. Good luck with your meeting. Choose well." Then he was gone.

I reflect on what Merlin has just shared. So many things flash through my mind. Am I the right choice to activate The Prediction? Will I be endangering Seana and any family we have? Will I be strong enough to face the things thrown in the path of my child? Will Seana and I be strong enough to succeed? And Seana, what will she think? I will be putting her in danger without her knowing. If she knew, would she want to find a wizard who will give her a safer life? It seems so easy to accept or reject something. It's just a matter of words. It's the rest of our lives which would be hard. I sit there for several more minutes before going to take a shower. As soon as I am dressed, I pocket my wand and go in search of Mr. Nota.

/*/

When I step out of the floo at Ilir's house, I am met with silence. I walk through to the living room. It's empty as well. Nervous prickles are breaking out on the back of my neck. Nothing else to do but do it. I knock on the door of Ilir's bedroom.

"Enter."

Ilir is sitting in a chair at his desk. "Hello Harry. What can I do for you?"

I can almost feel his disappointment in me. "I'm here to thank you for taking care of Seana last night. I am also here to apologize. You are one of my best mates. My treatment of both you and Seana was appalling. It will never happen again."

Ilir stands up. "I accept your apology. I don't worry about your behavior towards me. Wizards will bump heads from time to time. However, I will not stand by and let the possible mother of a Bearer Of Light be treated in that manner. I cannot. There are rules Harry. Depending on your answer on Thursday, they will or will not be discussed then. As a friend and a gentleman, I would be at fault if I didn't tell you how disappointed I am with your behavior. I love you mate but be warned. Should you get that far out of line with Seana again, I will not hesitate to hex you."

I look him straight in the eye. "I cannot promise you I'll never be angry again. I can promise I will remove myself from her presence before I treat Seana in that manner ever again."

These words seem to be what Ilir is waiting for. He strides across the room and grabs me in a hug before extending his hand. "That's a start."

Daegan sticks his head in the door. "Everything settled then boys?"

Ilir replies in a chipper voice. "Everything is settled."

/*/

After Daegan leaves, I relate what transpired with Merlin. "My temper has put me on everybody's shite list"

Ilir and his helpful arse offers a terse reply. "Yup. I think your whole argument with Seana was for naught. The meeting on Thursday will probably not take more than a day."

"Water under the bridge now." I have to ask the question. "What is going on with Megan?"

Ilir pauses before he replies. "Megan and I have decided to go our separate ways. She isn't interested in remaining friends and has accused me of using her."

"Weren't you?"

Ilir lets out a loud sigh. "Yes, I suppose I was. I should have thought twice before entering any relationship. I never declared any intent but I did use her body. For that I am wrong. I regret what my behavior has caused."

I wave him off because I don't want to rehash it.

Ilir rewards me with a grateful look then imparts the last piece of his story. "Megan has put in for a transfer to the US. She wants to see how the American Ministry is run. She will be taking a temporary six month position. If she likes it, she'll stay on permanently. Megan is a highly regarded officer. The different departments in the American Ministry are fighting over who gets to work with her."

I was angry with Megan but I'll be sorry to see her go. She is an outstanding MLE officer and will be missed by everyone. "I hope she doesn't go to the States speaking out of turn as she has done here."

Ilir nods in agreement then asks if I want something to eat.

I decline. "I'm heading home mate. We'll talk later."

/*/

Abrianna is in the living room when I pass through. She gives me a smile and a wave but doesn't look happy. It's none of my affair, however, I still wonder if she and Daegan have come to any agreement as to whether she will stay in Britain or go home on the fifteenth as originally scheduled.

Two seconds later, I'm stepping into my floo room. I head directly to the kitchen and call Nigel. I tentatively want to plan a party for next Saturday night. It can be a book release and ask Seana to marry me party. I explain everything and Nigel is crystal clear on what needs to be done. I will not be using Hermione and Lucia for this party. Nigel will be putting it all together. Nigel and I are just finishing up when my floo bell rings. There's a delay so I know it's not Seana.

Two minutes later, I look up to see Michael and Anthony. "What's up boys?"

Anthony responds. "Just stopping by to-." He doesn't have to finish his sentence.

After last night, they probably figure either Seana or Ilir had killed me and turned my body into a bone. "Thanks for the assistance last night. I was way out if line. Won't happen again."

Michael and Anthony glance at each other. Michael just shakes his head. "You're welcome and it probably will."

"I may lose my temper but never again at Seana."

They nod in unison. They haven't come to stay. They are on their way to see Kierra and Maeve. With a few steps, they go back through the floo.

I guess I'm on everybody's schedule today. Fifteen minutes after Michael and Anthony leave, Blaise, Theo and Dudley show up. I'm sure everyone has heard the story by now. I throw my arms wide. "Have a drink. Have something to eat. Make yourself at home."

Theo spreads his arms wide. "Don't be facetious Harry. We always eat, drink and make ourselves at home. Don't we boys?"

We all laugh.

Dudley looks like he can't contain himself, but I pretend not to notice.

Finally, Theo expounds on why they are really there. "We're all going out to dinner tonight. Do you and Seana want to come?

"Who's we?"

Blaise smarts off. "Do you really need to know who will be attending before you agree to join us?"

"Yes Blaise, I do. If your git arse is going, I'm staying home."

They laugh.

"Well if you must know," offers Theo. "Me and Lucia, Blaise and Astoria and Dudley and Leanne."

Theo gives me a wink.

"I'll check with Seana. Where are we going and what time?"

"We are going to the Italian Garden and it is for 8:00."

"If Seana wants to go, we will meet you there for 8:00. On another matter, the first run copies of the book will be out on Monday. All of you are expected to purchase at least one copy."

Theo responds in an unbecoming whine. "Most of us are in it. Why can't we have a free copy?"

I can't help chuckling. "I was joking. Of course you'll get a free copy. You cheap fucking prats."

Blaise is next. "I like free just as much as the next wizard, but I will buy a copy to send to mother."

"That's the spirit. At least I know one copy will be sold."

Theo and Dudley don't want to look like prats. "We were only kidding Harry. We're going to buy copies as well."

They are all pretty well off. Spending a few sickles on my book won't break any of them, but I taunt then anyway. "Don't break your banks on my account boys."

We spend a few minutes chatting about the book before Dudley asks if he can have a word. I invite him to come on through to the kitchen where he takes a seat at the table and begins to tell me about Leanne. "Leanne and I have talked. We agree there is a mutual attraction and want to see what our chemistry is like. We'll be dating and talking and eating and drinking and flirting. We won't be shagging. Well. We won't be shagging until we see if there can be something between us."

"Good man." I reply. Dudley turns red as he asks that I never to mention the part about shagging…to anyone. By anyone I know he means Seana. I promise him I won't, adding a bit of cheek. "Normally I don't want to hear about anyone shagging anyone, but to get you on the right path I listened this one time. Never again though."

Dudley chuckles. "Fair enough."

When we walk back through, Theo and Blaise are deep into some muggle alien movie. I snort at them. "Really boys? Aliens?"

Blaise answers without taking his eyes off the screen. "This is good stuff. I like the ray guns. They're just like magic."

They get up to leave around 4:00. I call out as they leave, "Maybe we'll see you tonight."

/*/

I watch the alien movie until the movie starts watching me. It's 9:00 pm when Seana returns. The alien movie put me to sleep. I mention we had an invite to dinner for 8:00.

"It would be rude to walk in now." She replies.

I agree with her. Besides, I already missed my Friday shag. I don't intend to miss my Saturday shag as well. I whisper in her ear. "Are you ready to check me?"

Seana tells me she'll check me just as soon as she finishes eating some of the takeaway she brought with her.

The floo bell rings. I roll my eyes because I see my shag riding off into the sunset. Seana kisses me on my nose. I am in the process of grabbing her the same moment Seamus comes through.

"Get your hands off my sister." He shouts before extending his hand.

"I heard there was some good takeaway at Potter's so here I am."

Seamus, Seana and I enjoy conversation and takeaway. Seamus has not heard about my little stunt last night. I'm glad. I don't want to have to fall on my sword for Seamus Finnigan.

Seamus and Seana regale me with tales of their childhood. From the sound of it, they had a wonderful childhood. I know they have wonderful parents. Seamus tells me Seana never left Ireland until she came here to stay with him. Seana reveals she felt as though something was pulling her to Britain. The Prediction flickers across my mind. Could it be so powerful it drew Seana to me? I don't discount anything anymore. After all, Merlin has appeared to me on four separate occasions. What's not to believe?

I reach out for Seana's hand. "I'm glad your first time leaving Ireland landed you here. I wouldn't want some other wizard to have grabbed you up."

Seana snuggles up beside me. "You got lucky Potter."

I kiss her on the forehead. "Yes, my love. I did."

Seamus has a small grievance. "There is just too much romance in this room. Time for me to leave."

Seana and I laugh.

Seamus shares a bit of information. "Dean, Justin, Isaac and myself are going to the Quidditch match tomorrow. We probably won't get a chance to stop by for Sunday boys day. See you later."

Seana is full as well as sleepy. We make it a fairly early night.

/**/

When I wake up on Sunday, I feel this tugging. I open my eyes to find Seana trying to untangle me from the blankets. When she see my eyes open she falls back onto the bed.

"What the heck are you trying to do?" I ask her.

Seana grins. "I was trying to check you without waking you."

I grab her and roll her on top of me. "You filthy little witch. Are you trying to have your way with me?"

"I am my lord but big dick isn't cooperating."

I move her back over to her side of the bed and extricate myself from the covers. It's Sunday. I don't know who is downstairs so I accio my wand to put locking and silencing charms on the door. I also throw a contraceptive charm for Seana. I'm that good. No baby Potters for us just yet.

While I'm throwing charms and locking doors, Seana is playing with big dick. She's got him so worked up there's no where for him to go but in. Since Seana has done all the foreplay, I climb on top of her. Me and big dick make ourselves very familiar with Seana's insides. We become so familiar that she spits on us. It always feels so good to big dick and me when she does that. We reciprocate by spitting back at her.

Seana rewards all my hard work with a very lovely kiss. Seana is so happy with me and big dick she won't let us go. She keeps wiggling and twisting beneath us. Pretty soon we feel like doing it again. This time, big dick and I do it so well we have Seana practically screaming. She makes so much noise I have to cover her mouth with mine to quiet her down. This time my witch is spent. She kisses me and rolls back over to her side of the bed where she promptly falls asleep.

I kiss her on the ear, call her a witch and go take a shower.

/*/

After my shower, I sit in one of the bedroom chairs to pontificate on the things coming up this week. By Tuesday night I'll know if my book is any good. By Friday morning I'll have made my decision about becoming the father of a _Bearer of Light_. It's going to be a stressful week.

I sit and watch Seana as she sleeps still asking myself if I will be putting too much on my wonderful witch if I accept The Prediction. I love this witch. If there is even an iota of danger for Seana in this prediction, everybody can kiss Harry Potter's arse goodbye. There's no room for argument about that. Ilir can go on and on all day. If the answer is yes, Seana may be in danger. I'm done.

I lay my head against the back of the chair swearing I can hear Merlin say, "We will all watch over Seana." I think, that's fine Merlin but my posture remains the same. If the answer is Seana may be in danger, get the next CHOSEN ONE because it will not be me. For a few more minutes I close my eyes and think about nothing.

/*/

Seana is still sleeping. I figure I'll go downstairs to have Nigel put a nice breakfast together. The telly is on and Dudley is sleeping on the couch. Dudley is talking to a new witch. One he admittedly is not shagging. Shouldn't he be at home in the privacy of his own bathroom getting himself off? The git is lying in the middle of my couch so I guess not. I leave Dudley lying right where he is.

I call Nigel to give him instructions about breakfast and ask him to bring it upstairs.

Seana wakes up just as Nigel is delivering breakfast. She wants to take a quick shower before she eats. I put a warming spell on the food so we can eat together. After breakfast, Seana and I cuddle for a while. Seana is more excited than I am about the book being published. "I'm going to buy a copy first thing Monday. That way you'll have at least one sale."

I grab her and tickle her into submission. Laughing, Seana concedes that I'll probably sell at least twenty copies."

I hug my witch and reply with a sly comment. "Twenty is good."

We both laugh.

Seana is going over to Seamus' for the day. "If it's quiet, come over and sit with me."

"I'm going to sleep in."

"Okay. Your loss." She says as she kisses me goodbye.

I'm all alone except for Dudley. However, when I go downstairs to get a water, Dudley isn't on the couch, or in either of the bedrooms. Dudley has left the building. I'm really alone. Nice.

/**/

I go back upstairs to rest and relax. The next time I open my eyes it's Monday morning. . This is the start of the week that was.

I perform my morning routine, eat my breakfast and floo to The Ministry. I'm a bundle of nervous tension. Because I can't be still, I go out in the field to follow up on several prior cases, but nothing is amiss. Michael, Anthony, Ernie, Justin and Hermione are all at the top of their game. I would have been totally surprised to find anything out of order.

It's nearly 2:00 when I get back to the Ministry and I'm greeted with nothing but smiles as I make my way to my office. Even wizards who would hex me if they wouldn't get caught are smiling. It's unnerving.

When I reach my office, I find a special midday edition of The Daily Prophet on my desk. Draco has set up an ad with a magical connection to the number of my books that have sold. As I stand there holding the paper, the number increases. As of that moment, 569 witches and wizards have purchased the book. As I stand there with my mouth hanging open, Ilir appears at my office door.

"I was here a little earlier but you were in the field. I want you to know I have authorized a second run printing of 1500 copies. It looks like _The Chronicles of Harry _is a hit. You may have a best seller on your hands Harry." He comes over to shake my hand and clasp me on the back.

I accept his congratulations with a grin. "I couldn't have done it without I.M. Notabeetle." We share a laugh over the fact my ghost writer I.M. Notabeetle is now my best mate Ilir Nota. Ilir promises to keep his eye on sales. If a third run is necessary, he says he'll be on top of it. I know that without him telling me. That's just Ilir.

Git number two appears at my door. "How do you like the little bit of magic I used in the book ad?"

"You do magnificent work Mr. Malfoy."

Draco cannot take a compliment. "Tell me something I don't know Potter." Draco then shakes mine and Ilir's hand in turn.

The ad in the paper reads, 602 books sold. Ilir is ready to leave to get to the publisher. He is going to revise his estimates. He now wants 2500 copies in the second print run.

I question Ilir's estimate. "Isn't that overreaching a bit?"

Ilir reminds me the book has only been on sale since 10:00 am and has already sold in excess of 600 copies with those copies being sold only in Britain. "Magical folks around the world who have heard of Harry Potter will probably want to read the book."

Ilir is the professional, so I defer to his judgment.

Ilir and Draco leave together. I sit at my desk reflecting on the past months. Just as my deepest thoughts begin to emerge, Hermione, Justin and Ernie stop by to offer their congratulations.

Ernie is holding up his copy with a wide smirk on his face. "_The Chronicles of Harry _will give Skeeter's _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore _a run for the money."

Hermione laughs. "Skeeter should be very pleased she made your book. Although I have to admit it may not please her to have everyone know how she got her stories. Make sure you send her a copy Harry. You've outdone the beetle."

"We'll consider it one for Dumbledore." I reply.

"Dumbledore would have been so proud Harry."

"That might not be quite true Hermione, but I'd like to think so."

Ernie comments on a section. "I had a chance to read the segment on Fudge. It's great. Without animosity or bitterness, you have managed to convey what a lying, cheating piece of shite Fudge really is. Using his famous barb, _It's a tale worthy of Harry Potter_, was a stroke of genius. Brilliantly done Harry. I hear, hip, hip from Justin and Hermione as well.

All these compliments have my face and neck the color of overripe tomatoes. Reminds me of just after the war when people were throwing around compliments like they were candies. I thank them for their sentiments but shoo them out of my office.

After they are gone, I pick up the Prophet. Sales have risen to 698 copies. It's amazing. As I'm putting the paper back down on the desk I get a Patronus from Ilir. The United States has ordered 300 copies. Canada, France, Ireland, Italy and Scotland have ordered 100 copies each. He has upped the second print run to 3000. He tells me the second run will be spelled so the book will appear in the native language of the country that ordered it. I think my ghost writer is a genius. No. I don't think. I know my ghost writer is a genius. He will be bringing twenty five copies by the house to have some on hand to give away. Kingsley, Arthur Weasley, Adrian and some members of the Wizengamot have already been given copies. No stone has been left unturned.

I get an interoffice memo from Ron congratulating me on the book. If it is an interoffice memo, Ron has to be in the building. He is obviously back from his extended duty in Romania. It's a bit odd Ron hasn't reported to me. Then I look more closely at the message. It is stamped Romanian Ministry. The message must have come through Ministry channels. Ron isn't back. It's nice of my mate to have thought of me.

At the end of the day, I'm glad to floo home. All those witches and wizards smiling at me and congratulating me became scary after a while.

/*/

I arrive home to find Seana, Seamus, Dean and even Nigel waiting to congratulate me. Nigel beams at me and disappears. Seamus and Dean pump my hand until I think my arm will fall off. Seana hugs me so tight I can't breathe. I love this witch, but I also love breathing. When things settle down, they toast to me and the success of the book. I advise them not to be too fast out the gate because it might be a first day fluke.

They are all smiles when. Dean inquires. "Is that a quote? Is that statement coming from the mouth of The Boy Who Lived?"

We all laugh, but I do not Dean's remarks go unchallenged. "Things are not always what they seem."

Seamus is puzzled. "What does that mean?"

Dean gives me a wink. "Muggle saying mate."

Seamus has a humorous comeback. "Please speak in wizard Harry so I'll know what you mean."

We all have another laugh.

/*/

Next through the floo is Dramione. Hermione grabs me by the neck and starts kissing my cheek. "I knew you could do it Harry."

Draco is sitting on the couch scowling.

"What?" I ask.

Draco breaks out in a wide grin. "You'll do anything to get Granger to kiss you."

Before Seana can answer with a jab of her own, Fred and George Weasley come waltzing into the room. They each shake my hand and make demands. "Congratulations Harry. We always knew you had it in you. Just so you understand. There's no way WWW is going to be left out of this money making scheme. We want permission to sell the book."

I tell them to get with Ilir. He'll make all the arrangements. They leave to find Ilir.

/*/

On the first Monday of publication, _The Chronicles Of Harry _sells out the entire first run. The Daily Prophet and The Quibbler have nothing but good things to say about it. Secretly, I'm glad the owners of both papers are friends.

Friends have been coming in and out. About 8:00 pm, I hear a key in the front door. Dudley steps in followed by Aunt Petunia. They have come to congratulate me on my achievement. Aunt Petunia hugs me. Dudley shakes my hand. I thank them and invite them to have some refreshments.

Ilir is here. I don't even know when he arrived. He and Seana are having a conversation. Seana is beaming and has her hand on his arm. Am I jealous? Perhaps I am. I put up a strong front, but can feel as insecure as the next wizard.

Unknown witches have come out of the woodwork. How they got into my house I do not know. They want to get with Harry Potter, author and Chosen One. It's a Monday night. I don't feel like talking let alone defending myself against unwarranted advances. At 10:00 pm, I thank everyone for coming then basically shove them towards the door. I mention they will be receiving an invitation to the book release party for Saturday night. Most people have the good sense to leave.

One witch wants to stay, but Ilir takes her off to the side to speak with her. Five minutes later, she is happy to leave. Ilir has that kind of power over witches. Hell, he has that kind of power over wizards as well. He goes back over to Seana. They are standing so close. The chosen one is annoyed. While they are holding this next conversation, I head up to bed. I call out good night on my way upstairs. I'm asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

/***/

Tuesday and Wednesday pass by in a blur. The book is still selling well. Ilir has kept me updated on what he is doing concerning print runs. Wonderful.

I'm pissed inside. No. I'm not pissed. I'm fucking jealous. Along with jealousy comes stupidity. Acting stupid has always been one of my more ugly but stronger traits. I haven't spoken to Seana since Monday. I figure she is talking to Ilir. He can pass on anything she wants me to know. I'm acting like an arse but ….

Before I leave work on Wednesday, I make sure everything is covered. Michael, Anthony and Ernie will be handling anything that comes up in my absence. I have set aside Wednesday evening as a night to relax and get myself together. I really don't want any company. I have locked my floo. I have also magically locked my doors. I'm telling myself it's for privacy, but I know it's about something all together different.

Around 9:00 pm, I look up to find an owl at my window. It's from Seana. She couldn't get through the floo. I drop the message on the table then head to the shower thinking, tell it to Ilir. I'm also thinking without Seana there is really no reason for me to be meeting with the Legend Master. This whole thing only works if she and I are together. If Seana finds Ilir appealing then I am off the hook. I can live a life free of any repercussions. I'm starting to feel like a piece of shite, but as far as I can see, there isn't an alternative.

When I come out of the shower, Ilir is in one of my bedroom chairs. I don't even bother asking how he got in. Ilir has his ways.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine Harry. How are you?" He doesn't sound fine as he tells me Seana is downstairs. I want to ask why he and Seana are together, but I don't. I really don't want to hear the answer.

Ilir knows me too well. "Did you hear me? Seana is downstairs."

"I heard you clearly Ilir."

Ilir shakes his head. "Don't do this again Harry."

I look him in the face. In those few seconds I realize Ilir knows everything I'm thinking and feeling. It doesn't matter what he knows because Seana is at the bedroom door.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing is going on. Ilir and I are having a conversation." I want to say more but I check my tongue.

Seana asks Ilir to step out which he does. Seana turns to me. "Why haven't we seen each other since Monday?"

"I thought you might be busy, and I was trying to get ready for my meeting on Thursday." Seana moves closer. I move away. She stops.

What can I do? If she is interested in Ilir. What can I do?

The annoyance comes through in her voice. "Why would you think I was too busy for you Harry?"

I don't have an answer for that question.

Softly, Seana tells me what's what. "I love you Harry. You should know by now I do. I'm here to stay. Stop treating me like I'm going to trot off to look for other opportunities. I'm not Ginny."

I turn, take her in my arms and put my face in her hair. "I know you're not Ginny. I know you love me. I get jealous and turn into a stupid prat. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you Harry but we can't keep going through things like this. You have to know I love you and only you. You have to believe that. You have to trust me."

The Chosen One is on the verge of tears. "I love and trust you. Sometimes my insecurities get in the way." We stand there holding each other.

"I had to see you before you left for your meeting. I have something for you"

"Like what?"

Seana reaches into her pocket and slowly pulls out a neck chain. On the chain is the magical symbol for eternal love which she fastens around my neck while whispering in my ear, "If you begin to doubt me, touch this symbol. I have infused it with all the love I feel for you Harry. You will be able to feel it."

I grab her and hug her tightly to my chest giving my best Mea Culpa. "I don't deserve you Seana."

"You deserve me Harry. We deserve each other. Just stop thinking I'm someone else. I'm Seana. I'm me."

I pull Seana over to the bed. I don't want to have sex with my witch. I want to hold her and kiss her. I want her to fall asleep in my arms which she does. I lie there staring at my witch knowing she has all my love. I was so frightened she'd wake up one day and want to be with someone more suave, more…. I touch the symbol around my neck and I can feel her love. I won't ever doubt her again.

There's a soft knock on the door. "Come in."

Ilir sticks his head in the door.

I'm now back in my right mind. "Pretty cheeky to knock on the door. Seana and I could have been occupied."

Ilir grins. "Trust me Harry. If I thought I was interrupting something personal, I wouldn't be at the door. I just want to let you know I'm leaving. I also want to let you know 800 copies of the book which aren't even off the press yet are spoken for. Now I will bid you a good night. I'll be in touch with you about the book throughout the day and I'll see you here at 4:45 pm to prepare you for the meeting. Good night"

I use magic to undress Seana and put her under the covers. As I slip in beside her, she snuggles up to me in her sleep. I fall asleep holding the witch I love.

/**/

Thursday morning is a different story. I make sure I'm awake very early. I want to get my witch's scent all over me. I want to take it to the meeting with me, so I kiss Seana awake. I'm pretty sure she can see the need in my eyes because she reaches out for me and we consummate our love…..three times. I fall back onto the bed after our third time certain I'll get through the meeting famously. In a manner of speaking, I'll be taking part of Seana with me in along with the eternal love symbol.

Seana takes her shower and departs for work. I sleep in until about 11:00. After I take my shower, I go downstairs to have some breakfast. Nigel seems to know this could be a stressful day. He had fixed a special breakfast of pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs, potatoes and ham slices. I eat a bit of everything. Nigel has put water out with my breakfast. I silently thank git number two for having sent Nigel to me. Nigel beams with pride as I thank him.

/*/

About 1:30, I get an owl from Ilir with an update on book sales. Sales have reached 1500 copies. The total doesn't include the 800 copies sent to other countries. The message also states, through mail order and walk ins, 250 copies have been sold by WWW alone.

Shortly after receiving the owl, I also get a Patronus from Ilir. In Ilir's voice, I hear. _My wizard, I believe you are becoming a best selling author. Congratulations. _

It's nice to hear our hard work is paying off. Several more congratulatory owls show up. The owls remind me to check with Nigel about the party on Saturday.

Nigel tells me everything is in order. Invitations are out. Food, liquor and entertainment are set as well. I thank him. He starts to bow then remembers my instructions. He never has to bow to me. I grin at him because he remembered. He gives me an elf grin and disappears.

/*/

It is now 3:30. The countdown is beginning. I head upstairs to set out fresh robes and to get myself ready. Once I lay out the robes, I take a minute to just sit and hold the symbol Seana put around my neck. Just holding on to the symbol of eternal love has centered me. I feel calmer now than I have in months. I'm dressed and ready by 4:30. The only thing I plan to bring with me is my wand. Suddenly, I'm very thirsty. I've finished off two bottles of water by the time Ilir appears. He is prompt as always. It is exactly 4:45.

Ilir and I sit down. "There is nothing to fear Harry. You will not be harmed."

All I can think to say is good to know.

Ilir explains how the meeting will go. "You will be offered a magical potion. The potion cannot be refused. You will answer select questions at appointed times. Depending on the outcome of the meeting, there might be an exchange of blood. Depending on the outcome of the meeting you might be marked."

Ilir has explained everything I need to know at this time. "I'm your friend Harry. Consider what I have to say next as coming from a friend. 1. Hold your famous temper. Your temper has come into question with The Legend Master. It will not prevent you from becoming A Chosen One. However, holding your temper will prevent you having to spend two days in training. 2. Do not question the presence of those attending the meeting. It is probably best if you speak to no one unless they speak to you."

"You have my word Ilir. I'll keep my temper under control no matter what. I understand I am not to speak to anyone unless I am spoken to"

"That's all I have to say for now. If you are ready we'll go."

I think of Seana as I put my hand on the magical symbol around my neck. "The time has come for me to make a decision that will impact the rest of our lives. No matter what decision I make tonight. I make it with you in mind. I love you."

Before turning to Ilir, I take a deep breath. "Lead on my wizard"

Ilir nods once as we twist into apparition.

Thank you for reading. Please take moment to leave a review. Feel free to kick my arse if you need to. All comments are welcome. Smooches.


	18. Predicated On Predictions

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes. **. **Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**Previously on; Merlin Made Me Do It: The Chronicles Of Harry**

Ilir explains how the meeting will go. "You will be offered a magical potion. The potion cannot be refused. You will answer select questions at appointed times. Depending on the outcome of the meeting, there might be an exchange of blood. Depending on the outcome of the meeting you might be marked."

Ilir has explained everything I need to know at this time. "I'm your friend Harry. Consider what I have to say next as coming from a friend. 1. Hold your famous temper. Your temper has come into question with The Legend Master. It will not prevent you from becoming A Chosen One. However, holding your temper will prevent you having to spend two days in training. 2. Do not question the presence of those attending the meeting. It is probably best if you speak to no one unless they speak to you."

"You have my word Ilir. I'll keep my temper under control no matter what. I understand I am not to speak to anyone unless I am spoken to"

"That's all I have to say for now. If you are ready we'll go."

I think of Seana as I put my hand on the magical symbol around my neck. "The time has come for me to make a decision that will impact the rest of our lives. No matter what decision I make tonight. I make it with you in mind. I love you."

Before turning to Ilir, I take a deep breath. "Lead on my wizard"

Ilir nods once as we twist into apparition.

/**/**

**/**

**Harry makes his choices.**

**Chapter 18: Predicated On The Prediction**

I am a little dizzy when we come out of apparition, but Ilir steadies me then leads me to a chair.

"I have to step away Harry but we will come for you shortly."

I nod then take a deep breath to keep myself from panicking. I was under the impression Ilir would be with me every step of the way. However, I feel better after a few more deep breaths. I know I can do this. I only want to do what's best for everyone.

I'm caught by surprise when a door opens to my right. Daegan Nota has come to collect me. Daegan says nothing other than, "Please follow me."

I follow Daegan into a room which appears to be all white. Everything is white including walls, chairs, windows, etc. Everything. In the back of my mind I think it has been spelled this way. I don't have time to speculate on anything else as Ilir seems to step out of nothingness to stand in front of me. He directs me to a large, white chair. There are large, white chairs on either side of me as well.

Ilir begins to speak. "Harry James Potter, last remaining descendant of Ignotus Peverell. You have been chosen to activate a protective form of magic called _The Prediction_. _The Prediction_ is predicated on the fact you marry and care for Seana Finnigan, last remaining female descendant of the Finnyegan line. The first male child born to you and your wife will be anointed _The Bearer Of Light_. This child will remain _The Bearer Of Light _until he passes on. You are accepting _The Prediction_ with this knowledge. Your child will not be able to renounce his title. You and your future wife are charged with protecting this child at all costs. You and your wife will be assigned an _Assistor _until your first male child is born. With the birth of your first male child, your protection ends. _The Assistor _is then reassigned to the child for life. Your _Assistor_ is a powerfully magical person who has abilities unseen in any living wizard. _The Assistor _is duty bound to give his life in service if necessary. However, an _Assistor_ has not had to surrender his life in service in the last 500 years."

As suddenly as he appeared, Ilir disappears. In his place I'm gazing into the face of _Legend Master Orius Pierre_. _The Legend Master _begins to speak. "Harry James Potter do you understand the information as it applies to you? You may answer yes or no."

"Yes."

"Do you understand the information as it applies to your future wife? You may answer yes or no."

"Yes."

"Do you understand the information as it applies to your unborn son? You may answer yes or no."

"Yes."

_The Legend Master _steps closer and I try to control the trembling of my hands. _Legend Master _makes no comment regarding the trembling. I'm glad. It is highly embarrassing to be trembling just because a man (?) stands in front of me speaking to me.

_The Legend Master _speaks. "Are you willing to accept an _Assistor_ into your life? You may answer yes or no."

"Yes."

Are you willing to accept an _Assistor _into the life of your future wife?"

"Yes."

"Are you willing to accept an _Assistor_ into the life of your unborn child?"

"Yes."

_The Legend Master _steps away and Ilir is back in front of me. "Do you have any questions?"

I answer yes. I definitely have questions. "Will Seana ever be in any danger?

Ilir hesitates before answering. "Your future wife will not be in any more danger than a normal wife." Then he goes silent. Ilir isn't going to volunteer any more information. I have more questions, but I'm not sure if I am allowed to speak out, so. I wait.

Ilir does ask. "Do you have any more questions?"

I answer yes. "Will there be people who are able to find out about _The Prediction_?"

"There is always the possibility someone will find out. It is highly unlikely but possible."

We continue along this line until I have all my questions answered. I am told the danger is nonexistent if _The Prediction_ is not uncovered. I am told it is possible my unborn son could be in danger from time to time. The upshot is, he will have his own personal _Assistor_ to protect him. I am told our family life can be as normal as any other family. I am told my unborn child will have special magical training. I am told Seana can be told of _The Prediction _at the birth of our first male child, _The Bearer of Light._

After all the explanations, I 'm still not happy. It's as if Ilir is reading my mind.

"How do you see your life unfolding? Do you see your family going through their lives without any troubles, without any broken bones, without ever being hexed, or without meeting new people?"

I wait until Ilir directs me to answer. "Unless I keep my family in a magical bubble we will have the same problems as any family."

I think I hear the melodious voice of Legend Master, but cannot make out what was said.

In that moment, I believe what I've said is exactly what Ilir and _The Legend Master_ want to hear.

"Your last answer was your best answer. It is the exact explanation of how your life will be if you accept _The Prediction_. To put it succinctly, there will be little difference other than your child being groomed as _The Bearer Of Light_."

Suddenly I see what Ilir means. Our life can be lived as normally as any other magical family. In case of trouble, we have an _Assistor _to shield us. No other magical family can make that claim. I have my answer. I have made my choice.

Ilir asks if I have any more questions to which I reply no. Ilir moves away and suddenly Daegan is standing in front of me. He asks me to stand, which I do.

It appears Daegan will initiate _The Prediction_. "Harry James Potter. You have been chosen to activate _The Prediction_. You have been chosen to sire and raise _The Bearer Of Light. _What is your choice? Please accept or reject the proposition.

Very clearly, I accept. As soon as I accept _The Prediction,_ Ilir appears at my side. A potion materializes in the palm of Daegan's hand which he presents to me to drink. Ilir has mentioned this potion. Without hesitation, I drink it all down.

An ancient looking book materializes in Daegan's hands. "Harry James Potter, we begin _The Binding_." He begins to read. He is binding my _Assistor_ to me and through me to my future wife and son.

When Daegan is through reading the passages, Ilir turns to me. "Harry James Potter you will now be marked as _A Chosen One_, father to _The Bearer of Light_."

I hear Daegan start to read again, but his voice is fading away. As Daegan's voice becomes clear, Ilir cuts across the heart line of my right hand then cuts across the heart line of his own right hand. I am told to clasp his hand. As our blood intermingles, Daegan asks both of us to press our right hands into the book he is holding. The words, _The Path Is Set _followed by a date line appear at the top of the blank page. We press our hand into the book. I can see our names appear in the book. Harry James Potter, _father_. Ilir Merle Nota, _Assistor_ appears beside my name on the same line. On the next line below my name the word _wife_ appears. On the next line below the word _wife_ the words _unborn son _appear. As the last letter of the word son is written in the book, my hand heals. The cut is gone.

Daegan begins reading again. It is an explanation of how the information in _The Book Of Predictions _automatically updates itself.

When I become engaged to Seana, the date line at the top of the book will fill itself in. When Seana and I marry the book will update itself with Seana's name. When our son is born the book will update itself with his name. At the birth of my son, Ilir's name will move from beside my name to beside that of my son. My son will not have to be marked as I have been marked. _The Bearer Of Light _will be born with the mark.

I also learn the mark is only ever visible to those who know of _The Prediction_. The last bit of information given to me is, _The Prediction _has been activated. I don't have to speak about it again until our son is born and I inform Seana.

The potion has begun to wear off. The last few words Daegan speaks are in a foreign language. Up until that point, I had heard everything in English. Even with everything going on, I think, that's an amazing potion.

I blink my eyes and I am standing in a normal room with medium blue walls and dark blue furnishings. I don't feel as though I've moved, but the white room has completely disappeared.

/*/

Ilir is the first to shake my hand followed by Daegan and _Legend Master_. From the corner of my eye I think I can see a figure fading away. As it fades, I hear. "Well done Mr. Potter." I believe the figure may have been Merlin. To my confused mind it sounds just like Albus Dumbledore.

I'm ordered to rest then given a drink which Ilir explains as replenishing tea which will clear my head because the potion I drank may cause confusion. He asks if I feel any differently.

"I feel stronger." And sheepishly add. "I feel sexier."

Ilir laughs. "Think about what you've just said Harry. The potion has given you the ability not only to understand Latin but retain what was read to you. If you sit back and relax you will be able to bring forth everything Daegan read. You will find your answer within those readings. The information will only stay with you for forty eight hours at the most. Use the time well."

I can feel my face burning. I'm probably beet red. Somewhere within all that information is the reason why I now feel the sexiest I've ever felt in my life.

Ilir laughs again. "Sift through the information. You will find your answer. If you don't find the answer, I'll be glad to enlighten you. You won't be able to write down or speak of anything told to you today. This failsafe measure prevents information from falling into the wrong hands. The only exception to speaking about _The Prediction _and what it entails is at the time you inform Seana after the birth of your son."

I laugh. Ilir has read my mind once again.

/**/

I finish up the replenishing tea and lay my head back against the chair. The next thing I know, Ilir is shaking me awake. "It's time for us to go Harry."

I'm astonished to find out it noon on Friday. We've been here for nineteen hours. Ilir is ready to leave. As am I.

_The Legend Master _appears in the hall and walks toward us. "Thank you Mr. Potter. Mr. Nota. Job well done. Both of you."

I look around for Daegan. Ilir remarks. "Daegan is already gone." Ilir grabs my arm and seconds later we are back in my living room.

Suddenly I'm exhausted. Ilir leaves to check on the book. I suggest he get some rest. He assures me he will get some rest after he gets the most recent update on book sales. Ilir is halfway to the floo before he remembers something. He stares at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You were _marked_ on your penis." He reveals. "If you can't work it out from there, I'll have a birds and bees talk with you later. By the way, until you're good and properly married, have Seana use the strongest contraceptive spells available." Ilir is laughing out loud as he steps into the floo.

I sit down on the couch. Immediately upon relaxing my eyes I'm inundated with words, pictures and symbols. The information is there somewhere. I understand it all. As the information runs through my mind, I open my eyes. I really don't have to go over anything. I have had an epiphany. I believe I know why I was marked on my penis and why I'm suddenly feeling so sexy. It all comes down to getting a male offspring as quickly as possible. The mark has enhanced my virility and my need to procreate.

It's my turn to laugh out loud. This wizard doesn't need any help in that department. I believe even without the mark, Seana and I would become pregnant quite easily. Seana and I have always been careful, but my guess is we'll have to be _extremely_ careful from here on out. Either be extremely careful or abstain. I choose extremely careful. There won't be any abstaining for me and Seana. I love being inside her body way too much for that.

Although_ The Prediction _doesn't specifically state we have to be married to have our child, it's personal. When Seana has our son, I want to be married to her. No little Potters until after we're married. I hope. I have accepted _The Prediction_. I have to abide by the rules. Seana and I will be on our way to marriage if she accepts my proposal on Saturday night.

I decide to have a lie down. It's coming up on 1:30 pm. I figure I'll lie in until 7:00 pm then surprise Seana by taking her out to dinner.

/**/

All my plans go to shite. The next time I open my eyes the morning sun is shining in my eyes. I jump out of bed to check my Wonder Wizard Watch. It is 10:30 am on Saturday.

Fuck. I'm showered and dressed in twenty minutes. I stop to gaze in the mirror. I'm still me….but better. It's hard to explain but I feel stronger and more powerful. I feel like I could lie down with Seana and never let her up. Grinning, I think. It's good to be the king, or, in this case, A Chosen One.

Nigel should already be at work getting everything ready for the party. I head downstairs to take a peek in the ballroom. Nigel already has it set up. It looks grand. Tables are perfectly set. There is a stage set up and we will be having live music.

I notice that Ilir has stopped by to drop off fifty copies of the book. They are strategically placed on two side tables against the wall. I know I'll have to have a house elf put in charge of the books. If we only have fifty books on hand, everyone might not get a free copy.

I go into the kitchen to get a bit of breakfast. There are messages laying on the table. Nigel has been very busy. He has accepted at least twenty owls. While I eat breakfast I sort through the messages. There is one from Draco advising he will be sending a reporter and a photographer to the party. He has the cheek to add that the reporter will not be Rita Skeeter.

There's an owl from Ilir informing me book sales have reached 2300. The message also mentions the fact the book is also selling well in the Muggle world (thanks to Dudley and Justin). The Muggles think it is an excellent adult fairy tale. Who knew? I'm surprised but very pleased the book has appealed to Muggles. I'm smirking to myself. "It's just like magic."

I have received congratulatory messages from witches and wizards I haven't seen in a while. Aberforth Dumbledore, Xenophilius Lovegood, Bill and Charlie Weasley, Katie Bell and Richie Coote have also sent owls. Lucius, Narcissa and Andromeda have sent their regards from the South of France. They write they are enjoying the book immensely. It has kept them amused. I will hopefully be seeing a great many of these people at the party.

There is also a message of confirmation from the Weird Sisters. They will set up at 9:30 pm. We're having The Weird Sisters. Next party, I'll definitely ask Hermione or Lucia to hire the musicians. The Weird Sisters are great. I'm just not sure they'll have the same appeal as they had when we were younger.

Slow down Potter I say too myself. You're not all that old. The Weird Sisters will work out fine. So says the voice in my head.

At 1:30, Seana comes through the floo. She runs and jumps in my arms. I pull her into a nice long kiss, after which, she pulls back to look at me. "Is that big dick I feel trying to well up?"

"It's none other. Want to go upstairs and make something of it?"

Smacking me on the arm, she declines. "I only came to see if you needed help setting up the party."

I grab her around the waist and lift her up in the air. "Nigel has everything under control."

Seana whispers in my ear. "In that case, let's go upstairs."

Just her proximity to me is making me very firm. Her invitation to go upstairs has made me want to take her right there. I speak the commands to lock the floo while Seana beams at my use of wandless magic.

/*/

We race each other upstairs. As soon as the charms are on the bedroom door, I have her clothes off. My clothes are off just as quickly and we enjoy each other for the next two hours.

I have my mouth sucking on her slit when I realize I haven't heard Seana use a contraceptive charm. I know there have been changes in my juices. I know we are supposed to be doubly careful, so I advise Seana to cast her charm.

"I'm careful my love. It's just we got carried away."

I smile at her, but insist. "Yup, we did. I just want us to be careful."

Seana accio's her wand and throws the spell. I throw one as well hen get back to sucking her to orgasm. Seana balls up so tight before her release she scares me. With her climax, her body completely relaxes. She grabs me under my arms and drags me so we are face to face. "Thank you Mr. Potter. That was delicious."

We are lying back enjoying the moment until Seana raises up on her elbow. "How was your meeting?"

"It was informative." I know she wants to know more, but generalities are all I can give. Seana realizes this and changes the subject.

She tells me she is wearing a dark green, tight bodice, flared skirt dress with green, peep toed shoes.

"Don't wear knickers." I whisper in her ear.

"Why?" She asks. "So you can get angry when any wizard comes within fifty feet of me."

I grab hold to the eternal love symbol around my neck. "Never again baby. Never again. I was just hoping to sneak a quick shag during the party"

Seana slaps me across the back of the head and calls me a git. Seana gets out of bed to go wash the scent of sex off before going home to get ready for the party. She takes a quick shower and hurries home to Seamus' flat. I'd locked the floo but Seana knows the unlocking spell.

It's almost 5:00 pm. I need to start getting my own self together. I decide I'll have to smell like a sex a little longer. First things first. I have to get Seana's ring out. Tonight I'm going to ask her. I accio the warded box which contains Seana's ring and release the wards.

The ring is still as beautiful as I remember. I'm not good with describing jewelry but I know beauty when I see it. The ancient, six carat, emerald cut, five stone, platinum engagement ring is amazing. The emerald cut diamond is two carats and the four side stones are one carat each. It is perfect. I hope Seana likes it. Most of all, I hope she accepts my proposal. Knots are beginning to form in my stomach.

/*/

I call Nigel to inquire about the champagne. Although there will be an assortment of liquors and beer, the champagne is to toast my bride to be. Nigel confirms the delivery of ten cases of Clos Du Mesnil 1995 by Krug. Nigel also informs me the champagne is spelled to fill the flutes as soon as I use the sonorous charm calling for everyone's attention. I'm impressed at this original approach. Nigel grins and disappears.

My stomach is in worse knots. I begin to wonder if I should do this in front of only a group of our closest friends. Hell. I want the world to know I love this witch. I'm asking her tonight even if there are five hundred people here. With everything is in order, I go prepare for one of the biggest nights of my life.

/*/

I am dressed and fully prepared by 8:00 pm. The party is for 9:00 pm. I head downstairs to check on everything once again to find Ilir already here. He has several of Draco's house elves assigned to greet guests, take any cloaks, show them to their tables and serve the food.

Seana comes through the floo at 8:30 and gives me a lovely kiss on the lips before giving Ilir a chaste peck on the cheek. She looks beautiful. Our outfits couldn't have been better coordinated if we'd purchased them together.

The guests start arriving at 9:05. Ilir, Seana and I greet the incoming guests from the doorway of the ballroom. The first to come through are Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey, Pomona Sprout and Filius Flitwick. Horace Slughorn has come out of retirement especially for the party. A still batty looking Sybill Trelawney is bringing up the rear.

Rolanda Hooch, Bathsheda Babbling, Irma Pince, Septima Vector, Aurora Sinistra, Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank and Hagrid make appearances during the night. My hand feels numb it has been shaken so much.

The witches and wizards of my age group start turning up around 9:30 pm. The elves look smart and are doing a very good job.

Draco, Hermione, Michael, Kierra, Maeve, Theo and Lucia, Anthony, Justin, Isaac, Dudley, Leanne, Drystan, Daegan and Abrianna, Bill, Fred, George, Ginny, Fleur, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Greg Goyle, Seamus, Padma, Dean and Lisa, Ernie, Blaise, Luna, Neville, Xenophilius Lovegood, Alicia, Adrian, Katie, Hannah, Cho Chang, Susan Bones, Mandy Broklehurst and Terry Boot all turn up within fifteen minutes of each other.

The photographer and reporter from The Prophet are low key and well mannered. They get what they need but aren't obtrusive. Hermione has charmed the house to repel beetles. Real beetles don't have a chance of landing on a piece of shrubbery. Neither does Rita Skeeter.

Local and National Quidditch stars appear. Viktor Krum causes his usual stir when he walks in. He greets Hermione first. Draco is stuck like glue to Hermione's side, so Krum doesn't hang around Hermione for too long.

It appears most of the Ministry has shown up. Kingsley comes in followed by a contingent of Ministry employees. Each one offers his or her congratulations as they go by.

The book publisher makes his appearance. He is beaming like a proud father. I think he must be making a pretty penny every time Ilir adjusts the number of copies in a print run. The Goblins from Gringotts have been invited but only the most important of them show up.

Solicitors try to press their cards into my hand. Ilir steps up to show them a dish to place their cards if they want to leave them.

By 10:00, the ballroom is just about full. It appears 150 people have decided to make an appearance at Harry Potter's Book Release Party. As the last guest makes his way to the ballroom, Ilir moves to the middle of the room calling for quiet. When everyone finally quiets down, Ilir announces book sales as of 8:00 pm tonight have reached the amazing total of 3000 copies. There is thunderous applause.

Ilir asks me to step up.

/*/

When I take the floor, my first duty is to clarify facts about Ilir. I tell the short version of I.M. Notabeetle, ghost writer and the Ilir Nota standing before them. The entire crowd has a laugh. I go on to thank everyone for their kind sentiments and good wishes. I get a another big laugh when I add. "Don't forget to buy the book."

As the guests return to talking among themselves, I call Seana to my side. I'm stoked because she has no idea. Holding her hand, I put my wand to my throat to use the Sonorous charm. With the charm on, I can be clearly heard all around the ballroom. I ask for the guests attention one more time. The use of the sonorous charm has brought the room to near silence.

Into the silence, I begin to speak. "Distinguished guests. For all of you who don't know her, I would like to introduce my lady Miss Seana Finnigan." There is a bit of polite clapping. Looking into the grinning face of Ilir, I continue. "Tonight I want to share with you the next step in my life."

As I am talking, I turn to face Seana who has turned bright red. "The next step in my life is to make this beautiful witch my wife. Therefore, Seana Finnigan, whom I love more than life itself. Would you do me the courtesy of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

Seana has been caught totally off guard. However, it only takes her a second to scream. "Yes. Oh yes Harry. I will."

I slip the engagement ring on her finger and she gives me a full mouth kiss in front of everyone, and I give it right back. While Seana and I share the kiss, Ilir asks every guest to lift his or her glass to toast us. I'm still holding my witch as we hear, Congratulations, Good Luck, God Speed and Cheers.

I turn Seana around to face the room and hold up her ring hand. The clapping is so intense the walls seem to shake.

Ilir is the first to step over to offer his personal congratulations hugging both of us. Seamus is next. Mr. and Mrs. Finnigan step into the room. Both Seamus and Seana are surprised. The Finnigans hug me and their daughter. I didn't think I would be able to pull this off. I was sure Seana would find out her parents had arrived in town.

Draco's photographer and reporter are ecstatic. They had been chosen to cover a book release party. Turns out they have the extreme good luck to be working when the-boy-who-lived asks his witch for her hand. Neither the photographer nor the reporter can catch a breath. They are covering the party where Harry Potter and Seana Finnigan got engaged. Before they start taking photos or asking questions, they had to confer with Draco. Draco had laid out the terms of what they could and could not do. They had listened closely to their boss. Each knew if he did the job right he would capture one of the best scoops of the last ten years.

Dramione makes their way over to me and Seana. They each hug us. Hermione seems happy for us. I think she finally realizes Seana is the witch I'll be with for the rest of my life.

Draco warns us. "I have given the photographer and reporter a little leeway. Be prepared." I acknowledge him with a nod. I know the photographer and reporter will get their photos and remarks the correct way. They don't want to cross Draco.

The Weird Sisters who stopped playing during the announcements, resume playing. The dance floor is still fairly empty as the witches come to see Seana's ring. Forty minutes and a hundred hugs later, Seana and I take to the floor to dance. We get two dances in before Nigel calls dinner. Dinner and dessert are done to perfection. The guests are very complimentary.

Seana who is trembling has a grip on my arm. I kiss her temple and her forehead. When I get her alone I'm going to say, gotcha.

/*/

There are rounds of toasts from teachers, friends and acquaintances not just for the engagement but for the book as well. Ilir is across the table grinning like a madman. I grin back at him. My wizard. What would I do without him?

After the meal, the dancing begins again. We dance and drink until midnight at which time Ilir announces there are a limited number of the books to be presented to the Hogwarts Professors and Retirees. With that said, Nigel knows exactly who is to receive a free copy.

Seana is talking to her parents who will be staying in Britain until Monday morning. Her mother is still admiring her ring.

Before she leaves, Ginny stops by Seana to congratulate her. Seana is not a vindictive witch, but I swear I can hear her think, _your loss Ginny_. What comes out of Seana's mouth is a big thank you.

Ginny stops to give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Congratulations Harry." I thank her. For a second, that same look of regret I'd seen at the birthday party flashes across her face. Then it's gone and Ginny is smiling at me. I excuse myself to go stand with Seana.

/*/

Draco, Hermione, Ilir, Seana and myself plop ourselves down in the living room after the last guest leaves. They are all surprised I pulled off the engagement surprise by myself. Especially Hermione.

"Piece of cake." I reply as Seana hugs me. We chat about the party for a few minutes more.

Ilir takes me aside to whisper to acknowledge my coup. "Well done. We are on _The Path._" I don't have to ask what path. I am set to become the father of _The Bearer Of Light. _

_/*/_

Back in the living room, we all hug each other. Ilir and Dramione make their exit. They want to leave me and Seana to our privacy.

"Are you going to have your mum help with the wedding?"

"I'll speak with mum in the morning. I'm sure she'll want to help." Holding up her hand to look at her ring, she says exactly what I want to hear. "I love you Harry Potter."

Grabbing her in my arms, I give a very truthful reply. "And I love you Seana Finnigan."

I am a very nervy wizard in that I volunteer Hermione and Lucia. The Dramione wedding is coming up in November. "Maybe you could help Hermione with her wedding plans and she can help with yours. Don't be offended if Hermione doesn't need your help though. There'll probably be little for anybody else to do if Narcissa Malfoy has her way."

Seana remains quiet as I run my fingers through her hair. "Do you really think Hermione and I are close enough for that?"

I know immediately Seana is referring to the whole Harry belongs with Ginny thing. I didn't mean to bring up any negative thoughts. This is Seana's day and I want her to have nothing but happy thoughts. "You choose whomever you want to help you. I'll be right there as your support."

Seana leans her head on my shoulder. "I love you Harry Potter."

This has been a long and important day. Both Seana and I are knackered. Seana and I hold hands as we make our first journey upstairs as a newly engaged couple. We are on the way to our future.

**Thank you for reading.**


	19. The Egg And I

**Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**Previously on Merlin Made Me Do It: Predicated On Predictions**

Back in the living room, we all hug each other. Ilir and Dramione make their exit. They want to leave me and Seana to our privacy.

"Are you going to have your mum help with the wedding?"

"I'll speak with mum in the morning. I'm sure she'll want to help." Holding up her hand to look at her ring, she says exactly what I want to hear. "I love you Harry Potter."

Grabbing her in my arms, I give a very truthful reply. "And I love you Seana Finnigan."

I am a very nervy wizard in that I volunteer Hermione and Lucia. The Dramione wedding is coming up in November. "Maybe you could help Hermione with her wedding plans and she can help with yours. Don't be offended if Hermione doesn't need your help though. There'll probably be little for anybody else to do if Narcissa Malfoy has her way."

Seana remains quiet as I run my fingers through her hair. "Do you really think Hermione and I are close enough for that?"

I know immediately Seana is referring to the whole Harry belongs with Ginny thing. I didn't mean to bring up any negative thoughts. This is Seana's day and I want her to have nothing but happy thoughts. "You choose whomever you want to help you. I'll be right there as your support."

Seana leans her head on my shoulder. "I love you Harry Potter."

This has been a long and important day. Both Seana and I are knackered. Seana and I hold hands as we make our first journey upstairs as a newly engaged couple. We are on the way to our future.

**/**

**/**

**The Chronicles of Harry, An Adult Fairy Tale makes number 40 on the Muggle Best Sellers List. Harry and Seana make a fateful mistake. The Assistor starts assisting. **

**Chapter 19: The Egg And I**

I pick up the Sunday Edition of The Daily Prophet. The Daily Prophet is nothing if not speedy. The article about me and Seana's engagement is front page news. The reporter and the photographer did outstanding jobs. The photos are phenomenal and the article well written.

My book release party is on the front page as well. One would think I know the owner. Seriously though. It is nice to be on the front page for things other than being Rita Skeeter or Fudge's whipping boy. I feel strong. I feel powerful. I've felt this way since _The Prediction_. It feels as though something's gone right.

I am thinking about taking my fiancee out to Dinner. Almost every Sunday, Seana remains stuck in the house with me. Maybe she would like a Sunday out. Just she and I. I don't have to be here to have a Sunday meet up. Ilir will probably be here. If not Ilir, then Dudley. If not Dudley, then Theo. Somebody will be here. Hell. If someone wants to come in for a drink or a game of chess far be it for something like a locked floo to stop them. I'll leave the floo open. I could be jumping the gun. It may seem to me as though Seana is suffocating being in the house every Sunday, but I don't really know. I'll have to talk to her. I haven't heard her yet. I tiptoed out while she was still sleeping. I remember. Seana wants to talk to her mum about the wedding. It's time to wake the fiancee.

Surprise! I don't have to wake Seana. She is sitting on the side of the bed giving me one of her sweetest smiles. "Good morning handsome fiance. I love you."

"Good morning my beautiful fiancee. I was on the way to wake you up. I know you want to talk to your mum about wedding plans. I also want to ask if you'd like an evening out after that."

Seana stretches. Her little nighty has not left much to the imagination.

Three things are happening. My dick is growing into an erection. I want to touch every part of my witch and I want to be inside her.

Seana recognizes the look in my eyes. Her voice is husky as she remarks. "Does my horny fiance want to make up for last night?"

I respond in a manner that makes me sound like the besotted fool I am. "Seana baby. I want you so much right now I cannot tell you." Quickly, I move toward her, and with both hands planted on each side her, I grab her lips with mine.

Seana whispers to me. "You are so sexy when you're horny."

Her words are making my dick drip. I have her little nightie off in two moves. My clothes come off in one. I'm on fire. Seana pulls me down on top of her whispering and murmuring in my ear. My erection is so hard it is aching. In two more movements I'm at Seana's slit as she spurs me on.

If I didn't know better, I would think Seana has been marked too. She is twisting and pulling trying to get me inside her. Seana is rubbing her own breasts and moaning. I am thrusting myself into the pussy I love. Seana removes her hands from her breasts, grabs me around my neck and throws her pussy up to me. It feels amazing. I can feel her walls grabbing my dick. I'm moaning all my love and desires into her ears and she is moaning the same back to me. I am shagging the witch who will be with me for the rest of my life and I'm in ecstasy. At my peak, I shout out nonsense. Seana whimpers nonsense right back as she comes up off the bed. I'm so deep in her pussy I must be touching her kidneys. A couple more thrusts and I'm spewing my spunk. Several seconds later, Seana has reached her peak. I push myself into Seana a few more times as all our sexual tension is released. We kiss each other before falling limp onto the bed.

I must not have done my job well enough. Seana still has the breath to whisper. "I love you Harry. I love you now and I'll love you forever."

I lean over to kiss her on the top of her head. She throws a leg and arm over me and promptly dozes off. I smile at my wife to be then promptly doze off as well.

/*/

Seana and I were in such a hurry that neither of us thought about contraceptive spells. We slept on. While we slept, the machinations behind _The Prediction _took over. The goal of _The Prediction _is to have the _Bearer of Light _conceived. On this Sunday, the goal is achieved. Even as we slept, my sperm was covering Seana's egg. We would be pregnant within the hour.

/*/

Downstairs, Dudley prepares the house for the Sunday influx of visitors. Neither Seana nor I had set any charms on the bedroom door. Dudley has heard most of what went on in our bedroom. By going about his tasks quietly, he is giving us our space. Leanne should be arriving shortly. Dudley can have his own private time when she gets to the house.

Dudley and Leanne have moved forward in their reltionship. Leanne has proven to be exactly what Dudley needs. She is soft spoken, trustworthy and very sexual. She and Dudley agreed to hold off being intimate until they figured out what was going on between them. I guess they've figured it out. Dudley has been more relaxed in the last few weeks than he's been in a good while.

Leanne does come through the floo a few minutes later with a ready kiss for Dudley. "I've missed you."

Dudley jokes. "We just saw each other last night. You were fantastic by the way."

Leanne puts on a smirk. "All made possible by that lovely thing between your legs." Dudley laughs before leaning in to kiss his witch on the nose.

The floo bell rings. Two minutes later, Justin comes through. Justin, Dudley and Leanne sit and watch a muggle movie for the next two hours.

./*/

I wake up in a panic when I check my wonder wizard watch which is showing 2:00 pm. When I tell Seana the time, she jumps out of bed quickly heading to the shower then hurriedly dresses. She gives me a kiss then hurries to track down her mum.

Seana calls out her hellos to Dudley, Leanne and Justin as she rushes by.

I take a leisurely shower and reflect on where I am in life. The contraceptive spell still hasn't crossed my mind. It doesn't really matter because Seana is about four hours pregnant by this time.

/*/

After I finish dressing, I head downstairs. By this time, Ilir, Theo and Lucia, Hermione and Draco have joined Dudley, Leanne and Justin. There is almost a full house.

Dudley gives me a smirk which I ignore. Me loving my witch shouldn't even pass through his mind so I return his smirk with a scowl. Some things I'll tolerate and some things I won't.

I hug Hermione, Leanne and Lucia and give a shout out to my wizards. Isaac comes through the floo as I'm talking to Ilir and Draco and is greeted with resounding hellos.

Dudley has set everything up perfectly. All my guests have drinks and refeshments. Dudley mentions, "I've informed Nigel what to fix for dinner."

I nod my appreciation. This isn't just my house. It is the house of all my friends as well.

I'm in the midst of telling Draco, Theo and Ilir I want to take Seana out when Theo suggests we all go out. I had hoped it would be just Seana and I. However, a group outing is agreeable to me as long as Seana is on board.

/*/

Hermione, Lucia and Leanne have gravitated to the dining room. They are talking about the Dramione wedding. Hermione is holding the floor. "On Narcissa's advice, I've hired a magical wedding planner. Narcissa has taken over almost everything. There really won't be a lot for us to do. I've given the wedding planner my choice of colors. The job is now hers to do. I've asked Ginny to be my maid of honor. Draco has asked Theo to be his best man. "

Lucia and Leanne understand. Ginny Weasley has been Hermione's best friend for years. The witches comment on mine and Seana's engagement wondering what date we will set.

Lucia has a thought. "They'll probably marry sometime next year. Neither Harry nor Seana seem to be in any rush."

Leanne gushes. "I love weddings. I hope you all include me somewhere in the weddings."

"Of course we'll include you. You are part of our family group."

Leanne gives Hermione and Lucia a hug then resume talking among themselves.

After a while, they hear Seana's voice, they go through to the living room to greet her. All the witches hug each other before going back through to the dining room to resume their wedding discussions.

Before they can sit down, I stick my head in to ask Seana if she feels like going out to dinner.

"I'll go out if that's what you want to do love. Otherwise, I'm quite happy to stay here to discuss our wedding plans."

My bride to be has spoken. We'll stay in. With that settled, I go back to the living room to give my gits the news. "Seana wants to stay in. She and I will not be going out to dinner."

The gits are agreeable. Draco mumbles. "Good. I'm still tired from last night."

Theo and Ilir tease him. "You must be getting old. I've never known you to turn down a night out in the wizarding world."

Draco responds with sage comments. "That was when I was footloose and fancy free. Now I'm an engaged wizard. Being with Hermione is more than enough for me."

We all raise our glasses to him. " Good man."

/*/

Ilir has an update on The Chronicles of Harry. "The book is selling well. To date we have sold 3800 books. There are several additional book outlets in muggle US, Barnes & Noble, Amazon, Mcnally Jackson and City Lights which have ordered at least 100 copies. Americans are in love with what they are calling the best adult fairy tale in years."

Everyone who is listening to Ilir has a big laugh.

"Fairy tale," remarks Seamus who had come through the floo a short while earlier. "That's a good one."

Ilir has more. "Waterstones and Foyles in London have taken the same stand. They see it as a fairy tale. A best selling fairy tale. They have ordered 100 additional copies as well."

I am deluged with pats on the back and can't keep the blush off my face. "I never thought the book would do this well, and never, ever did I think my book would appeal to the muggle world." Life sometimes takes very strange turns.

The girls come out of the dining room. Seana has heard the entire conversation. She wraps her arms around me from behind. "You are one brilliant wizard."

Draco snipes. "So says the fiance."

Hermione gives Draco a pinch on the arm while everyone else shares a big laugh.

/*/

Nigel calls dinner, so we all head to the dining room to share an excellent meal featuring Beef Wellington. Nigel has prepared my favorite treacle tart served with ice cream. Dinner is great.

After dinner, we all move back to the living room where the conversation turns to our wedding date. Seana and I haven't discussed it ourselves, so we won't be getting into it with a crowd. "When Seana and I decide on a date, you gits will be the first to know." That shuts everyone up except Draco.

"Getting cold feet already Potter?"

I zing him right back. "Plan on getting hexed tonight Malfoy?"

Draco laughs. "No Potter. I'm not. If you hex me, Hermione will protect me."

Hermione jumps in. "I love you more than life itself, but if you think I'd hex Harry, you're very wrong."

Draco is humorously outdone. "My own witch is against me. It must be time for me to be quiet."

Everyone is in agreement.

Hermione wraps her arms around Draco and snuggles in close. Behind Hermione's back, Draco wiggles his eyebrows at the other wizards.

Dudley and Leanne are not in the room. I have a guess where they are. A little silencing charm goes a long way. Shagging is like that. Sometimes you can't wait.

Ilir has been exceptionally quiet. "What's up my wizard?"

Shrugging, he offers strange reply. "I'm not sure Harry. I began to feel a little bit strange earlier today. I have my thoughts on the matter, but what I'm thinking can't be true." He doesn't volunteer anything else.

"There aren't too many things that keep you quiet. Must be something big."

Ilir makes another cryptic remark. "Things are changing."

It's my turn to shrug. Ilir must be a little under the weather.

/*/

The conversation turns to work. I get a ration of shite about my report on Rockwinder Mating Mist.

"Tell that shite to the git Jasper Wilding."

Hermione jumps into the conversation. "It was nice of Mr. Wilding to report what he thought was illegal activity. You should remember it is the duty of everyone to-."

Draco cuts Hermione off with a kiss. " Sweetie. We all know what our duties are. I'm sure Harry doesn't need a refresher course."

Hermione turns bright red as she mumbles out and apology. "Sorry Harry."

I grin at Draco. He grins back at me.

About thirty minutes later, Hermione and Draco are first to say goodnight. Then Theo, Lucia, Dudley, Leanne, Justin and Isaac all leave together. Seana, Ilir and myself sit talking for a few more minutes with Ilir still in that pensive mood. Seana tells Ilir goodnight as she excuses herself to head upstairs.

/*/

Once we are alone, Ilir unloads a bombshell. "Harry, I know what I'm feeling. It may sound strange, but I think you and Seana have started the _Bearer of Light_."

I have no idea what Ilir is on about. Throwing my arms wide, I question him. "What are you talking about?"

Sitting there in full blush, Ilir still won't come out with it.

"Ilir. You're making me nervous. If you have something to say, just say it."

Ilir hesitates for several seconds. "I think you and Seana need to move the wedding up."

I get to my feet and throw up a muffliato. "What are you talking about? Seana and I haven't even set a date. Why the hell would we have to move it up?"

"I'm your _Assistor_ Harry. I am able to decipher things regarding my charge even before he knows what's going on. You are my first charge Harry, but what I'm feeling is down in the books."

I'm getting frantic. "Just fucking tell me what you are talking about Ilir. Forget all this _Assistor_ bullshite for a minute. Just tell me what's going on."

Ilir takes a deep breath then reveals his thoughts. "I believe you have impregnated Seana."

Unconsciously, a blush spreads from my neck to my hairline. "Impregnated Seana? Seana is as pregnant as I am. We are always careful." This morning suddenly comes to mind. Seana had not cast a contraceptive spell. I nervously run my hands back and forth through my hair. "How can you know this? If something did happen, it could have only happened this morning. That would make Seana only hours pregnant."

Ilir is definitive. "If it concerns _The_ _Bearer of Light_, I am affected. Don't be embarrassed Harry. I don't know or care to know when you and Seana are intimate. Your intimacy doesn't have anything to do with me. My position in _The Prediction _has everything to do with your first son. I was put on notice the moment your sperm fused with Seana's egg. I felt _The Bearer _at the moment of his conception. Initially, I ignored the feeling because I know you and Seana are being extra careful. However, as the day went on, I became sure of what I was feeling. Your _Assistor_ has been put on notice. _The Bearer of Light _has been conceived."

I fall backwards into a chair with all kinds of thoughts running through my head. This is not the way it is supposed to go. Like many before us, Seana and I want time to ourselves. We haven't even married and we're looking at raising a child. "Can you be mistaken Ilir?"

He shakes his head. "I'm 99% sure Harry. I know this may not be what you want to hear, but it's a fait accompli. Unless something untoward happens to Seana, your baby will hold on for dear life. Many of his abilities will start growing with him in the womb."

I put my head in my hands and respond in a whimper. "I'm not ready. We're not ready."

Knowing about the baby is part of _Prediction_ business, I can't even discuss our child with Seana. I'll have to wait until she realizes she is pregnant and comes to me. Even then, I still can't tell her about _The Prediction _until the baby is born.

Ilir claps me on the back. "There's a baby on the way. We have to do the best we can."

I look at my mate. "I'm ashamed of myself. Seana and I have a growing baby. I need to get over what I want. Life doesn't always work out the way we expect. I'll do what I need to do."

Ilir claps me on the back again before heading to the floo.

I remain sitting in the same spot like some dolt. Seana is pregnant and I'm her wizard for life. There's only one thing to be done. We'll get married as soon as Seana tells me she's pregnant. Until then, I just wait. Going upstairs, my steps sound like Hippogrif feet to my ears.

Seana is asleep. I get undressed and climb into bed. Pulling her into my arms, I kiss her forehead. "I love you witch. This will all work out."

/**/

When I wake up on Monday, Seana is already up and in the shower. I lie there with my arms covering my eyes. As everything Ilir revealed last night comes rushing back. I'm going to be a father. Harry, The/A Chosen One Potter will have a child in nine months. My heart swells with pride…..and fear.

A side thought kind of wanders through my mind. I think how that mark sure is powerful. The first time we forget the contraceptive spell. Bam! We're pregnant.

Seana is through in the shower. She comes over to give me a morning kiss. I grab her in my arms and kiss her all over her face, neck and shoulders.

She is beaming. "Good morning to you too Mr. Potter."

I let her go so she can get dressed and I can shower. I smack Seana on her arse as I go by. "Lovely arse," My good sense tells me to hurry into the bathroom before she can hit me back.

I'm still in the bathroom when Seana calls out. "I love you. I'll see you later."

I continue washing and thinking. After finishing my morning routine, I go down to the kitchen for some tea and toast. By 7:45, I'm ready to floo to the Ministry.

/*/

The day starts off well. Nothing major had arisen over the weekend. I have messages from my team advising they are in the field with MLE. They are going to check out reports of magic being used in the vicinity of muggles. I believe they are on a wild goose chase. Magic within the vicinity of muggles has become all but nonexistent since the introduction of the new Nosee charm. Most magical people who live or work in the vicinity of muggles use the permanent version of the Nosee charm to keep their magic concealed.

The team returns around 1:00. Just as I suspected. The reports are bogus. In fact, the witches and wizards they had visited all used some variation of the Nosee charm. Michael, Anthony, Kevin and Susan head back to their desks to fill out their reports. I suggest they leave the reports until after lunch.

"Want to join us for lunch boss?"

"No thanks. I don't go to lunch with people who call me boss. Too embarrassing."

They reply in unison. "Sorry boss." Then leave my office at a very rapid rate of speed.

/*/

Ilir rings me. He's checking in with an update on book sales. The book is still selling very well. In the muggle world it is number forty on something called the Best Sellers List.

_That sounds good._

_I would hope so. _

We laugh.

_Are you feeling better about our conversation?_

I'm still working through the shock of it.

_It was a shock mate, but Seana is my witch for life. I love her. I'm going to do what needs to be done. There's one thing I'm very clear about. _

_What is that Harry? _

_I definitely want Seana and I to be married before the baby is born. My child will be born a Potter. The child will know he has a father who cares enough to give his name. _

_That's a good attitude Harry. Don't forget. I'm right there with you in all things._

We chat for a bit longer before disconnecting.

I understand the hard part is the waiting. Waiting until Seana gets to the point where she recognizes her pregnancy. As ashamed as it makes me feel, I have a little voice in my head hoping Ilir is wrong. It's not because I don't love Seana. It's not because I don't want children. I do love Seana and I do want children. It's just-.

My thoughts are cut off as Mr. Daily Prophet himself walks into my office.

/*/

"Good morning my wizard."

Draco gives me a Malfoy grin. "How's everything my wizard?" He wants his reporter to interview me and Ilir. "It will be a front page article. I'd like photos as well. However, if you and Ilir don't want to sit for photos, I can use one of the photos I have on file. The important part is the interview. I want to get my favorite author and his ghost writer out in front of the public. It's important to me and can be important for your future sales as well."

"I'll be glad to do an interview. As far as Ilir goes, you'll have to check with him. I can't see why he would refuse. Just check with him to be sure."

"I will get in touch with git number two. If he is agreeable, I'll set something up. In addition, there seems to be a trend going of quoting material from the book. One of the funniest seems to be about a wizard who gets his hands hexed off."

I break into a wide grin. "It's a good thing Ilir decided we wouldn't use real names in the book. Isn't that right Mr. hand remover?"

Draco laughs so hard his pale arse almost turns red. After he is finishes laughing, Draco has a question. "Did you find out what is bothering Ilir?"

I pretend I don't know what Draco means.

Draco raises an eyebrow. "I didn't notice anything out of order until you mentioned it to him yesterday, but you are correct. Something was off. I watched him. He hasn't been that quiet in all the time we've known him. So. I ask again. What's up with Ilir?"

"Draco. I love you like a brother and would do anything for you. With that said. I insist you not poke around in Ilir's business. Whatever is bothering him, if anything, is his story to tell."

Draco nods in agreement. He knows we would protect each other right up to going to Lower Azkaban. "I understand. Whatever Ilir wants me to know, he'll tell me." Draco stops at the door and turns back. "I just hope there's nothing wrong. Maybe he's just unhappy over the Megan thing. I'll see you later."

Leaning back in my chair, I realize we are such a close knit group it will be hard keeping secrets. I wish time forward. At least to the point where Seana and I are able to announce her pregnancy to friends. If my little speck of a baby is slated to be _The Bearer of Light, _I suspect he will give Seana hell trying to hold on and grow. She'll need witch support. On the other hand, he might be so peaceful and serene Seana will not recognize her condition for months. Either way, I just want a healthy baby who doesn't hurt my witch while being born.

Seamus pops into my head. Perfect. I can see the frown on that Irish mug now. That's a conversation I'd rather not have to have. But it's one which will probably come. From Seamus, my mind jumps to Mr. and Mrs. Finnigan. They will be so disappointed in Seana and me. It's one thing to know your unmarried daughter is having sex with her wizard, but another thing to see a pregnant belly on your unmarried daughter. This shite could get deep. My mind keeps jumping from one worry to another. Finally, I give up. I get my wand and my case and head for the floo. I leave an interoffice memo for my team. Going home, is all I wrote.

/*/

When I reach the house, I go directly upstairs to lie down. The minute my head hits the pillow my eyes close. I'd like to say I went straight to sleep, but that's not the case. All sorts of things began to dance round my head including Ilir might be mistaken. I drop off to sleep about an hour after I first laid down. It is a restless sleep in which I continually toss and turn.

/*/

Seana comes through about 9:00 and kisses me awake. I'm disoriented thinking it's morning. Seana laughs at me. "Slow down Harry. It's still Monday evening."

I grin at my pregnant witch. She gives me a look. I give her a look right back.

"Have you eaten anything Harry?"

"No Love I haven't." She drags me out of bed so we can have something together.

I call for Nigel. With a pop, he is standing in front of me. I ask him to put together a small supper for me and Seana.

Seana doesn't quite see it my way. "I'm starving. I want more than a small supper. I want some angel hair pasta with shrimp, tomatoes and green onions."

"Can't get any more specific than that Nigel I guess that's what we want." Seana gives me a kiss. Nigel disappears quickly. He might be thinking he is next in line for a kiss.

Seana begins to unbutton my shirt which leads me to retort. "You filthy little witch. Are you undressing me with a purpose."

Seana doesn't mince words. "I'm undressing you for the purpose of shagging your brains out. Any more questions?"

"No more questions from me. Let me help you." I use an undress spell on us both to get us naked more quickly. I'm in the process of penetrating her when I remember to cast a locking charm on the door. Seana remembers her contraceptive spell.

Fat lot of good that's going to do now.

As Seana is throwing her spell, she stops. "Harry. We didn't use any contraceptives yesterday."

Gazing into her eyes, I give her the reality. "Too late now baby."

For my gift of the day, Seana climbs on top of me. I'm so hard she doesn't even have to guide big dick in. Seana moves slowly. I want it fast and hard.

Seana enlightens me. "I'm in charge. I want it slow and sexy."

I give her a small bite on her shoulder telling her I'll give her slow and sexy. I immediately start bucking. For someone who wants slow and sexy, Seana picks right up on my strokes. She has an arm on either side of me as she watches my dick move in and out. Looking at our sex in motion has driven her into a frenzy. Seana's moaning. I'm moaning. We sound like a bad band. Seana cums first with me right behind her. When it's over, she falls over landing on her back beside me.

I lean over to kiss her, but she pushes me away sniping. "Go away Potter. I'm basking in my ecstasy."

I kiss her anyway then head to the bathroom for a wash up. I don't want to bring my sex smell down to the kitchen. Seana goes in after I come out. We both throw on pajamas then head for the kitchen.

/*/

After supper, Seana and I decide we should discuss our wedding plans. "I'm really excited Harry. I can't wait to be your wife."

I kiss her on the nose. "What are your preferences? Do you want a summer, winter, spring or fall wedding?"

"How about next September?"

I rebut. "How about this September?"

Seana grins at me. "Be serious. That's way too soon."

"Well put me down for an earlier rather than a later wedding. I'm in a hurry to become Mr. Seana Finnigan."

Seana smacks me across the head. "Are you going to be serious or not?"

I'm going to be serious. "Okay sweetie. Let's talk."

/*/

Seana is set on late September, early October next year. "I'm going to ask Lucia to be my maid of honor. I plan to ask Leanne, Hermione and Padma to be my bridesmaids. I want an off white gown. I want to be married in the garden with the reception in the ballroom."

I'm a little surprised about her wanting to be married in the garden. The garden is huge so it is large enough for a wedding. I'm just surprised she doesn't want the wedding at one of the newer upscale venues. I'll go along with whatever Seana wants. This is the only wedding she'll ever have.

I make a mental list to have a magical landscaping company come in to take care of the garden. I plan to have a magical decorating company come in to freshen up the ballroom as well. I'll have those things worked on immediately. They may need to be used a lot sooner than Seana thinks.

"Are you sure about getting married here? There are venues which are much fancier."

Seana snuggles up to me. "The garden and the ballroom are my first choices. If you'd rather we get married somewhere else, tell me your choice."

I take her face in my hands. "Seana, I want what my wife to be wants. If you want the garden and the ballroom that's what I want. I just don't want you to regret your choice down the road."

A sweet smile comes over Seana's face. "I won't regret anything. I've made my choice."

It is extremely late, but Seana has decided she is going to sleep at home. She runs upstairs to change back into her clothes, gives me a kiss then tells me what's what. "I'll see you tomorrow handsome."

She gives me a big, fat kiss and floos out. I've had a nap. I'm not ready to go to bed. I lay my head back against the couch.

/**/

That's where Tuesday morning finds me.

It is getting close to the end of the month. I am reminded we are supposed to have another triple birthday party bash for the July babies which include me, Ilir and Neville. Hermione and Lucia put together the June Birthday Bash, so I don't want to bother them again. If we are going to have a July bash, we will use a magical catering company. Another thing to add to my mental list. I'll check on everything today.

/*/

With things to do and people to aggravate, as soon as I arrive at the Ministry, I go over the files on my desk. There are several reports to review. There are several more which just need to be signed. When I finish with the reports and files, I send out a patronus addressed to a select group.

_Are we going to have a triple birthday bash? The month is winding down. Get back to me. _

_Harry_

Ilir and Neville respond back almost immediately. They want a birthday bash. Neville suggests we have it at SSS again. Ilir suggests we throw something together quickly to have it on the thirty first. Instead of sending an answer back, I go ahead and do what needs to be done.

I message SSS to inquire about a party room for Thursday the thirty first at 8:00 pm. My inquiry is answered within the hour. They have several party rooms open for Thursday. I choose the Club Scene Party Room and contract for the _all in one _service. The set up will include, liquor, music, food, linens, etc. Everything will be included. It is a little (well a lot) more expensive than setting it up ourselves, bit it will be well worth the price. We won't need a magical catering company after all. I send out the party invitations by way of a group patronus. I also send invitations to other Ministry friends not on my group patronus list. That's done.

Next, I go over my mental check list. Landscaper, Interior Designer. I'm in over my head. I need help. I message Hermione asking if she will come to my office.

Thirty minutes later, my best friend is at the door. "What can I help you with Harry?"

I laugh in the face of assumption. "What makes you think I need help with something? Maybe I just want to talk to one of my best friends."

Hermione plants her arse. "Okay. What is it you don't need help with?"

With a smirk on my face worthy of her fiance, I proceed to explain what I need. Hermione likes Seana's idea of getting married at the house. "This definitely sounds like you _don't_ need my help, but seeing thaat you're my second favorite prat, I'll help. I suggest you hire Garden Designs by Felicia for landscaping. I've heard Felicia does an excellent job. For interior design, I recommend London Interiors. They are also known to be top in their field. May I ask why you need these things done now? When are you and Seana getting married?"

I kind of sort of… lie. "I just want everything to be ready. I don' know how long it takes to have the jobs done properly. I don't want to take a chance on disappointing Seana."

Hermione is giving me the fish eye. Her female witch intuition has kicked into high gear and she smells a rat.

I keep my face purposely blank. There isn't a thing I want to tell Hermione. There isn't a thing I can tell Hermione. She stares at me for several more seconds before deciding I'm not hiding anything.

When she stands up to leave, I stand to giver her a hug. Then she reverts to her true self. "I've known you a long time Harry. You're hiding something."

I parry. "Like what? What can I hide from the brains of the Golden Trio?"

Hermione grins at me. "I'll give you brains all right." She kisses me on the cheek and strides out of the office.

I know I haven't heard the last of it.

/*/

With Hermione's information at hand, I request informational booklets from Garden Designs by Felicia and London Interiors describing my needs as well. Leaning back in my chair, I congratulate myself on doing a bang up job. None of which would be possible without Hermione's help.

Actually, there's one more thing. I need to order tee shirts. I want something a little bit more cheeky than the last lot. This time, I'm going to order enough for everyone. I have to think a bit.

The best slogans I can come up with are, _Witches can do it (front of the tee). On a broom (back of the tee)._ I have a laugh. That's cheeky. For my wizards, I order, _Caution: Wizard with a wand. _I'm very satisfied with my choices. The witches are going to have my arse for this. I order 15 wizard and 10 witch tees from WWW with the stipulation they be delivered to my home under wrap by Thursday afternoon. I don't want any nosey git seeing them before the party.

I've accomplished everything plus one on my mental list, so I return to my files and reports.

Just before I finish for the night, my inquiry to Garden Designs is answered. They have attached a detailed description of their services. If the booklet is any indication, Felicia does outstanding work. They are taking appointments for Saturday, 8/2. I accept an appointment for Saturday at 11:00 am. I will discuss it with Seana.

/*/

I arrive home around 6:30 where there are two owls waiting for me. The first is from Fred and George. Their answer is OK. OK. OK. I return the owl with the reply. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.

The second owl is carrying a small parcel. It's the response from London Interiors. They have sent an examples of their finished products. I think their work is really lovely. There is a blue room example which immediately catches my eye. London Interiors is also taking appointments for Saturday. They have openings for 1:00, 2:30 and 4:00. I take the 2:30 appointment just to be safe. The landscaper is at 11:00. I don't know how long that appointment will take.

I sit down on the couch, put my feet up on the table and proceed to mumble to myself. "Hermione my friend. Something IS up. The Boy Who Lived is preparing for a wedding."


	20. Resolutions

All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine.

Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes.

**Previously on Merlin Made Me Do It: The Egg and I**

The best slogans I can come up with are, _Witches can do it (front of the tee). On a broom (back of the tee)._ I have a laugh. That's cheeky. For my wizards, I order, _Caution: Wizard with a wand. _I'm very satisfied with my choices. The witches are going to have my arse for this. I order 15 wizard and 10 witch tees from WWW with the stipulation they be delivered to my home under wrap by Thursday afternoon. I don't want any nosey git seeing them before the party.

I've accomplished everything plus one on my mental list, so I return to my files and reports.

Just before I finish for the night, my inquiry to Garden Designs is answered. They have attached a detailed description of their services. If the booklet is any indication, Felicia does outstanding work. They are taking appointments for Saturday, 8/2. I accept an appointment for Saturday at 11:00 am. I will discuss it with Seana.

/*/

I arrive home around 6:30 where there are two owls waiting for me. The first is from Fred and George. Their answer is OK. OK. OK. I return the owl with the reply. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.

The second owl is carrying a small parcel. It's the response from London Interiors. They have sent an examples of their finished products. I think their work is really lovely. There is a blue room example which immediately catches my eye. London Interiors is also taking appointments for Saturday. They have openings for 1:00, 2:30 and 4:00. I take the 2:30 appointment just to be safe. The landscaper is at 11:00. I don't know how long that appointment will take.

I sit down on the couch, put my feet up on the table and proceed to mumble to myself. "Hermione my friend. Something IS up. The Boy Who Lived is preparing for a wedding."

**/**

**/**

**Chapter 20: Resolutions**

Everything is in place. I have put together a birthday bash. I have appointments with landscapers and interior designers. I am quite pleased with myself. I am the wizard.

I summon Nigel. Then I think. What the heck? How cripple am I that I can't get my own sandwich? I tell Nigel never mind then go into the kitchen to make a cold beef sandwich. It's delicious. It tastes even better since I made it with my own two hands. Even after I finish my food, I remain at the kitchen table to ponder life. It seems as though I have made my decisions but _The Prediction _is now running my life. I decide there isn't any sense in whining about it. The path has been set. _The Bearer of Light _will be born in nine months.

I'm getting a floo call. I get there to find Seamus' head looking at me. Tons of things go through my mind but I wait for Seamus to speak.

He greets me "Hey Harry."

I return his greeting. "Hey. What's up?"

Seamus has heard I am putting the birthday bash together by myself. He is checking to see if I need any help. I break out into a big grin. Seamus is the last person I'd expect to offer his assistance. It is my most fervent hope he'll still want to be civil once he finds out Seana is pregnant.

"I've got everything under control. All you need to do is show up."

Seamus gives me a big Irish grin. "Seana told me she wants to have the wedding at your house. If you two need help, Dean and I are at your disposal. Whatever you need. Whenever you need it. We can be there."

I am totally impressed. Seamus hasn't ever been this accommodating. I like the mindset of this Seamus. I thank him and promise Seana and I will call him and Dean if we need anything. We end the call with a good night. That was an uplifting call. I'm feeling good. So good I decide to go to Leakys. I feel the need for a bit of camaraderie.

Once there, camaraderie is what I get. When I walk into the pub, I am hailed by Justin and Ernie. Neither of the boys have made it home. They invite me to their table. Of course I'm going to plunk my arse. These are my boys. They all may not be under my command, but they are all my boys.

They have ordered up supper. Hannah stops by the table to see if I want a supper as well.

"Can I get a luncheon special?"

Hannah huffs at me. "It's busy Harry. Do you want anything?"

Her attitude has put me off. I take a pass on supper.

When Hannah walks away, Justin remarks, "Fucking Weasley is playing Hannah false. He is sleeping with Lavender the same time he is chasing Hannah. She just found out last night."

"Leave it to Ron." I growl. "It's always been about self gratification for him. Why the hell am I the only one who didn't know Ron is back in England? When did he stop reporting to me?"

Justin is looking over my shoulder. "Don't look now but pretty boy Weasley just came in the door."

I don't bother to look around because I'm pretty sure Ron will find his way over to the table. Sure enough, Ron shows up at the table five minutes later and just stands there with this shite eating grin on his face. "How's everyone tonight?"

Justin and Ernie offer half hearted hellos.

It's pretty obvious Ron doesn't notice or doesn't care about the dismal greetings. He infuriates me with his, _I can do anything I want and I'll just apologize in the morning _attitude. Just like his sister. Everything is always about the Weasley.

I am curious why he is back in England. I'm also curious as to why he hasn't reported in to me or Michael. "Are you just wandering around England, Scotland and Wales without a care? Why don't I have a report from you?"

Ron smirks at me. "The report didn't reach your desk then? I've left the Ministry. I'm now in Quidditch Management. I am the Assistant Ball Keeper for the Falmouth Falcons."

His answer gives me a laugh. "Assistant Ball Keeper. What is your function exactly?"

Ron bristles. "Same old Harry. The Chosen One. The one who takes all the credit for everything. You think nobody can be as good as you."

When Ron makes those rude remarks, Justin and Ernie start to fidget with hands on their wands. They are on alert., but I shake my head at them.

I'm thinking, this bloody idiot. "I don't know who you think you're talking to, but you need to back the fuck up Ron. I haven't said anything along those lines. I wish you well in your career. Whatever it is."

Ron immediately deflate and gives me this big grin. "Sorry Harry. I'm just a little touchy with everything that's going on. Lavender is after me. Hannah is after me."

I have zero interest in what is going on in Ron's life. I don't ask any questions or make any comments.

Ernie plays to the stage. "What's going on with you then?"

Ron takes a seat at the table and leans in. "Lavender is after me to make a commitment, but I'm dating Kayla Broadmoor. Kayla is the daughter of former Falcon seeker Kevin Broadmoor."

Justin, Ernie and I exchange looks. We don't have to wonder how Ron got his Assistant Ball Keeper position with the Falcons, but I don't care so I change the subject. "Will you be at the birthday party on Thursday?"

Ron nods at me. "Kayla and I plan to attend. It's alright if I bring a plus one isn't it Harry?"

"Of course. The more the merrier."

My wizard Ernie doesn't fail me. "There is talk you are dating Hannah. Now you say you're trying to keep away from Lavender while you're dating Kayla Broadmoor. You are definitely the wizard. You are on with all the witches"

Ron pulls a wide smirk on his face. He isn't smart enough to realize Ernie is having him on. "The witches just won't leave me alone."

Justin and Ernie chuckle with Justin being the cheekier of the two. "You must be doing something right Weasley."

Hannah won't approach the table, so I go over to the bar. When I catch Hannah's eye, I ask if I can have a word. She and I step into the back. I try to start off lightly. "Will you be at the birthday party on Thursday?"

My favorite pub owner hesitates for a split second. "I don't know Harry. I would love to come. I just don't want to come by myself. I'm not sure I can face up to a crowd without support, especially a crowd which contains Ron Weasley."

Hannah turns away from me. When I realize she is crying, I back away because I don't want to intrude. Awkwardly, I pat her on the back then leave her to herself.

I'm pissed. This is shite you read about in muggle magazines. Wizards don't play witches like this. Ron needs a strong dose of wizarding reality. When I get back to the table, Ron has disappeared. I ask Justin and Ernie where has lover boy got to. They gesture towards the back of the pub.

Ron's there and has a witch just about pinned to the wall. "What the fuck does he think he's doing? I would love to fucking arrest his arse for being a pig, but being a pig is not illegal."

Turning back to Justin and Ernie, I request assistance. "Boys. I need your help and expertise."

Justin and Ernie are eager. "What can we do for you Harry?"

"We are going to engage in a little pig baiting subterfuge."

Both wizards are more than willing to help me bring Ron back to the real world. "What do you need us to do Harry?"

I explain that I need them to find a wizard to accompany Hannah to the party. They ask if they should find one for Lavender as well.

"Lavender was playing hide the salami with Ron when he was with Hermione. She didn't care about the niceties then. She obviously doesn't care now. Slags won't get any help from me. I just want Hannah to attend the party and be comfortable. I also want Mr., _can't keep his dick in his robes_, Weasley to face up to the game he's playing. Ron says he is bringing Kayla. Let's see if we can invite Kayla's father Kevin and her uncle Karl to the party. It's a long shot, but they may come if…the invite comes from Harry Potter, the boy who caught the snitch."

The three of us have a right good chuckle over that.

Ernie has a thought. "It may be too simple, but I vote Neville. He has had his eye on Hannah for quite a while. He can't pluck up the courage to ask her out. Neville took two steps back from Hannah when he heard Weasley was taking a run at her."

That's news to me. "I thought Neville was seeing a witch he met at the College of Herbs and Herbology."

Again, Ernie has an explanation. "That was over almost before it started. Neville never explained why. I never asked."

"Alright. Mr. Longbottom it is. Please send an owl to Neville. Ask him if he will meet us here. Now. Please."

Ernie borrows one of the pub owls then steps outside to send the message. We settle down to have a few more drinks while we wait. It's not long before Neville shows up. We wave him over. Before Neville comes to the table, he stops to say hello to Hannah who immediately goes into full blush. She's blushing. Neville is blushing. I just shake my head. Somebody has to help those two out. It might as well be me, Justin and Ernie.

/*/

Neville approaches the table with a big grin on his face. All he did was say hello to Hannah, but he looks like he just shagged her. Merciful Merlin. After Neville is seated and has a fire whiskey in his hand, we begin our mission. Then I have second thoughts. I don't want to play any trick on my mate, so I decide to go straight at it. "Neville. Will you please do me a favor?"

"Of course Harry, anything."

I explain how he can help. "Hannah wants to attend the birthday party on Thursday but doesn't want to come alone. I know you and she have liked each other for a while. I'm hoping I can persuade you to ask her as your date. This may be the very thing you two need to get your relationship going."

Neville is beet red, but I ignore it. "How do you feel about it Neville?"

He begins to stammer. "I-I-I do like Hannah. I didn't know she liked me."

"Why wouldn't she like you Neville?" You are a powerful wizard who killed the last horcrux. You made it possible for me to kill Voldemort. Any witch would be pleased to have you ask her out. Since you are one of the birthday wizards, I feel it's mandatory you bring a date."

Neville stuck his chest out a tad. "Thank you Harry. It is time I pluck up the courage to go after Hannah."

Neville excuses himself from the table and approaches Hannah for a word. Ray the barman takes over for Hannah as she and Neville step into the back. Thirty five minutes later, (Yes. We counted) Neville and Hannah come back to the front of the pub. They are both grinning and glowing. I think Neville may have received his first passionate kiss. It also looks like he gave as good as he got. I'm proud of myself. I'm also proud of Neville. Whatever did happen out back has given him new courage. He looks like he is standing taller. Go Neville, I silently shout.

I ask Ernie and Justin if they want a little late supper. They'll only indulge if I'm buying.

"I'm buying." I tell the two gits.

Justin offers a speedy retort. "Then we're eating."

I go to the bar to order a shepherd's pie for each of us. Neville grins as he informs me that Hannah has kindly agreed to be his date for the birthday party.

I grin at him then at Hannah. I can't resist teasing them both. "It's about time. I thought you two were going to break Dramione's record. Congratulations to you both. I hope it all works out." They both blush a bit but neither turns red. I take that as a good sign.

I go back to the table and sit down. A few minutes later, Neville brings our food. "So, Hannah gets a wizard and a waiter. It must be nice."

Neville gives a Luna like reply. "It's nice to have a witch who wants me."

With that comment, I start to wonder… I call out to him. He turns to come back to the table, but I meet him half way and speak in a low voice. "Have you ever? Um. You know. Have you ever shagged a witch? Not that you'll be shagging anyone right away, but do you need to know anything?"

Neville blushes a bit. Looking at the floor he shares his personal business. "I've shagged one witch. That didn't go too well." I tell Neville I want to put a word in his ear. I excuse myself from Ernie and Justin taking my food with me. Neville and I move to an empty table by the door where I give him a few pointers. Nothing too specific. Just some basics. Nature has to take its own course.

Neville is looking at his hands when he admits he's never had a close male wizard to give him pointers or advice. I ask him to look me in the eye. When he looks up, I explain he can come to me privately to ask anything because there is nothing wrong with asking for advice. It won't make you less of a wizard. Grinning, I inform Neville there is one guarantee. The first time it all goes to right you'll know it. It is one of the best feelings in the world. I also explain that by words or by deeds his witch will let him know when she's ready. He shouldn't be afraid to touch her because she won't break.

Neville keeps nodding, but I'm wondering if I'm getting through.

"When you're private, anything you both feel comfortable doing is allowed. No one else will know what goes on in your rooms unless you shout about it. It is very important both you and your witch know at least one good contraceptive spell. I won't say anymore, but I do know how it is to grow up without a male figure in your life. I was lucky or unlucky enough to have Fred and George Weasley around as I grew into my inquisitive years. They taught and showed me loads of stuff. Some of it not that nice. I hope I haven't embarrassed you. That is not my intention. We can make a promise right now. After we get up from this table, we won't ever mention this conversation again. Deal?"

Neville looks me straight in the eye. "Thanks Harry. It means a lot that you care enough to help sort me out. I appreciate it."

Neville goes back to the bar to help Hannah. I go back to the table with Justin and Ernie. As soon as I finish my food, I'm ready to go. I leave Justin and Ernie eyeballing two witches who are sitting at the bar. I apparate directly into my bedroom, brush my teeth then fall into bed. I'm even too lazy to shower.

/**/

I wake up Wednesday morning to find Seana snuggled up to my back and hogging the covers. I smile at my witch. She is such a beautiful blanket thief. I try to kiss her awake, but she grumbles at me. "Can't you see I'm trying to sleep Potter?"

"Cranky much?" I reply.

/*/

I go about my morning routine without bothering my cranky witch. Before I go downstairs, I have to wake her. "Get up sweetheart. Rise and shine."

Seana opens one eye and in the tiniest baby voice wines that she's still tired. This makes me laugh out loud. Which shakes the sleep out of Seana. She is up and in the bathroom in the blink of an eye.

I head downstairs for a little breakfast and tea. Nigel has made toast and eggs. However, I opt for cold cereal and tea.

By the time Seana comes downstairs, it's time for me to leave. I hug and kiss her. She looks really pale. "You are so pale. Are you feeling okay?"

Seana pats me on the cheek. "I feel super except for the part of me that feels like shite."

I don't know if she's joking or not, but she chuckles, so I chuckle. I kiss her again. This time it is a full open mouth with tongue kiss.

"Now I feel so much better."

"I love you baby. I'm off to work."

/*/

On the way to my office, a few Ministry workers give me a shout about the book. I smile and keep walking. I wave to Hermione and Adrian as I pass by. I check through the messages and files on my desk. After a bit of prioritizing, I set about clearing my desk.

There is an update from Ilir. The publisher has exact sales numbers through Tuesday

7/29. Our book has sold 7800 copies with sixty percent being sold in the muggle world. I'm glad muggles are fascinated by magic. They seem to love stories about wands, curses and spells.

There is a message from Draco. Ilir has agreed to an interview. Draco has set the time for 2:00 pm today at the Daily Prophet office.

There's a message from Fred and George. The tee shirts are finished and are being sent to Nigel's attention. The message states they have enclosed three extra shirts. One each for the birthday boys. Their message makes me smile. They make me smile.

There's an international message which turns out to be from Megan. Megan apologized for any confusion she caused between Seana and me explaining how she felt Ilir blindsided her. Initially, It seemed as though Ilir couldn't get enough of her. Then a week later he was telling her he wasn't ready to get serious. She had put her insecurities into Seana's head. The message went on to say she loved the US where her reputation had preceded her. The Police Department (Aurors to us) and the Marshall's Department (MLE to us) and the Secret Service (DOM to us) were still fighting among themselves as to who gets her. For now, she was working with the Secret Service. She ended the message by wishing everyone well.

I write out a message to Megan thanking her for her hard work and her dedication to duty. I also wish her well in whatever path she ultimately ends up choosing. I set the letter aside until I can get down to the Ministry owl room.

I write out invitations to Karl and Kevin Broadmoor. I use my Harry Potter, best selling author, chosen one, boy who lived parchment just so the brothers know who sent the invitation. (That's my little joke for the day. There isn't any such parchment). The invitations are simply signed Harry Potter.

As soon as I finish with the Broadmoor invitations, I go directly to the owl room to send both parchments off. On the way back, I stop in the lunch area to get some waters. The stock I keep in my office is almost out. While there, I'm greeted by several people I've never seen before. They're pleasant so I'm pleasant. A couple of witches even ask about Seana. Seana? What do they know about Seana?

I have to smile like an idiot because I'm obviously an idiot. For a moment I forgot Seana and I got engaged at my book signing which resulted in a front page story in the Prophet and the Quibbler. Silly me.

When I get back to my office, Ilir is drinking a water. "Have you been coming in here drinking my waters?"

Ilir laughs. "Every chance I get."

"You owe me waters Nota."

Ilir snipes at me. "Big baby Potter. What is that you have in your hands? Water is it not? Stop complaining."

He's right. I do have waters in my hand. I don't know why I even mentioned it. I guess this is my big baby day. Whatever.

Ilir wants to know if I'm ready to pop over to the Prophet.

"I am ready to go, but before we leave, there is something I want you to read." I hand him the post from Megan.

Ilir hands it back to me. "I don't need to read it Harry. I received a post from Megan too. Your post probably says much the same thing as mine." He gets up from the chair and heads out of the office. "I don't want to discuss this right now. Draco is expecting us."

/*/

We use the Ministry floo to get to the first floor floo at the paper. It's only 1:55 but Draco is pacing as if we're late. In fact, I wonder why he is even down here. His office is on the fourth floor. Draco stops his pacing, but his face is fixed in a frown.

I'm thinking, that I've had enough cranky people cross my path for one day. "What's gone wrong Draco?"

Draco ignores my question. "We can talk about it later. Right now you two are due in the conference room down the hall. Let's get this done my wizards."

Ilir and I follow Draco to conference room number one which has been set up with reporters and photographers from both the Prophet and the Quibbler. In the back of my mind, I believe Draco has the intention of buying the Quibbler. It's just my personal opinion, but I think I'm on to something.

Draco has the session set up so each reporter gets a chance to ask one question. Then the floor will open to general questions.

Ilir smiles for the first time when I lean over to ask if I should tell the reporters that _Merlin Made Me Do It_?

"I've heard crazier stories Harry. Just temper your information with more fiction than truth please."

I grin at my ghost writer. "You are one to talk Mr. I. M. Notabeetle." Draco was starting the interview. Ilir and I had to stifle our chuckles.

The interview lasts an hour. Twenty minutes of which are for photos. The question and answer session goes very well. The reporters get a big chuckle out of Ilir's pseudo name after we explain its origin. They are fascinated by the fact this all started with Merlin appearing to me in a dream.

A reporter did put me on the spot when he asked me to quote something memorable from the book.

Obviously I wasn't going to hang any of my mates out to dry. I had to tell one of my own stories so I relate the story of me being stung by the Tricaudal Beetle. By the time I'm finished with the story, the entire gathering has tears of laughter in their eyes.

The reporter who initially put me on the spot speaks. "That's one of my favorite excerpts."

"Thanks loads for making me relive it."

He and the rest of the room break out into another round of laughter.

Draco moves to the front of the room to thank everyone for attending. He asks Ilir and I to take a publicity photo with each of us holding a copy of the book. Draco positions himself between myself and Ilir. He is not holding a book. The photos are taken quickly, after which, the photographers shake our hands and the interview is officially over.

Now Ilir and I have to get to the bottom of what is irritating Draco so we remain chatting with each other until Draco has seen to the last of the reporters and photographers.

/*/

Whatever burden Draco had been carrying around has suddenly disappeared. He is all smiles when he walks over to us. He claps both Ilir and me on the back. "My wizards. That was an outstanding interview. It was also a very important interview. What I'm about to tell you should not be shouted about. I am currently in talks with The Lovegood Trust to purchase the Quibbler."

I pat myself on the back for being so perceptive.

"The investors in charge of the Lovegood Trust want to be sure I can handle two papers. There is a clause set forth years ago by Xenophilius Lovegood. Neither money nor power are the determining factors of a sale. The paper can only change hands to the buyer who proves he can and will run the paper as a major news source. The investors wanted to see me pull a major story out of my hat. Thanks to you my wizards. I have done just that. I couldn't have conjured a better interview. You two had the crowd eating out of your hands. It was impressive. The bloke who asked you to recite something memorable was one of the investment brokers from Lovegood Trust. It appears he is extremely impressed with you and Ilir and by extension very impressed with me. Of course it didn't hurt by you being the boy who almost died several times but didn't."

I take a swing at Draco but he has the good sense to move away. The three of us head up to Draco's office where he casts locking and silencing spells. "I have so many ideas for the Quibbler. The Quibbler! Rubbish name, but there may be a clause which stipulates the word Quibbler remain in the title of the paper. That would be an easy fix should the name issue come up. I intend to have my solicitors turn everything to my advantage if I'm allowed to make an offer. I will have their answer one way or the other tomorrow morning. I don't want to celebrate too soon, but I feel so good I'm going to find my fiancée and make a baby.

Ilir and I went speechless. "What did you just say?"

Draco had surprised himself. "What the fuck did I just say?"

Ever the stoic. Ilir repeats verbatim what Draco just said. "I feel so good I'm going to find my fiancée and make a baby."

Draco stammers at us. "Holy shite. Strike that entire sentence. I don't even know where that came from. Shite. Fuck"

Of course Ilir and I are on the verge of collapse. We cannot stop laughing.

Usually the only thing that can unhinge the unflappable Draco Malfoy is Hermione. Today he has unhinged himself. Draco pulls his Malfoy mask up. "Thank you for your help today gits. You both can now get the hell out of my office."

Ilir and I stand. We wave as we leave the office. Over my shoulder I call out to Draco. "Seana and I were going to stop by your flat tonight. I'll change our plans knowing you'll be busy…..making a baby.

Ilir is caught up in another fit of laughter.

Draco snipes at me. "Very funny Potter. I only hope my little faux pas does not leave this room."

Still grinning, I give assurances. "My lips are sealed my wizard."

/*/

I take the first floor floo back to the Ministry. Ilir apparates to home. When I reach my office, I find field notes from Susan, Michael and Anthony. Everything on my desk is general business requiring my review and signature. I notice I don't have anything from Ernie so I send out a memo for him to see me.

I am reviewing case files when I notice the edge of a green file tucked under the file box on my desk. A green file only refers to an employee action. I'm wondering who the hell would stick the file under there without leaving a note.

When I open the green file, my question answers itself. The file belongs to Ronald Weasley. This hidden file is the reason I didn't know Ron was back from Bulgaria and that he'd given his notice. The file is dated two weeks prior. Now I don't just want Ernie. I want everyone in my office stat. That's how the memo goes out.

_Stat….my office…..all senior aurors. _

It isn't long before the herd is at my door.

"In." I shout. Susan is last in. She knows to close the door.

I throw the green file on my desk. "Who put this file on my desk? Let me rephrase. Who hid this file under the box on my desk? I want answers now."

My second speaks up. Michael has seen my temper before and probably isn't looking forward to seeing it today. "It's the first time I've seen anybody's green folder boss."

I look around. Ernie is still not here. Now I'm pissed. Where the fuck is Ernie? I send a patronus advising Ernie if what he's doing isn't a matter of life and death he needs to get his arse to my office. I use more professional language, but Ernie knows what I mean.

Anthony tells me he remembers Ron sifting around my office about a week ago. In my most reasonable Head Auror voice I reply to this. "This file is dated two weeks ago."

Anthony gives a shrug. "It could have been two weeks ago. Perhaps around the time you and Seana got engaged."

It's as clear as day. Ron was being vindictive. Instead of putting the file on my desk for review and follow up. He hid it in a spot where it wouldn't be found. I'm livid, but I'm also smirking inside. Ron Weasley may have just torn his arse in two. If he isn't working for the Ministry, but is spending Ministry galleons. I'll have him. I'm aware I need to have all my ducks in order before I move forward.

Ron had been so smug the previous night. "The great Potter doesn't know something. I no longer work for the Ministry. I work for the Falmouth Falcons."

I address my team. "I'm sorry for this intrusion into your day. Please return to whatever you were or were not doing." The last bit got a laugh. "Michael, I need you to stay. Anthony would you please send Justin in if he isn't busy. Thanks."

Michael wants a chat. "I need a word boss."

"Proceed."

"Ernie had a little spot of bother. I told him to take the day and get things under control."

"That's fine. You are my right arm Michael. I have authorized you to do these things. The problem is I'm sitting here looking like an arse on two fronts. I have an auror who turned in his papers two weeks ago. Yet I just found out about it last night. We have obviously been paying the wanker and he has obviously been spending the galleons. The facts are thus. If Ron Weasley is spending Ministry galleons he hasn't earned, I'll put him in a cell myself. Along that same vein. The Auror Department and MLE are each down a person. If I had known about Ron's career change, I would have had a replacement auror in place two weeks ago. I'm not sure if Adrian has picked a replacement for Megan, but I need to interview the top candidates in the auror trainee pool. Get me at least five candidates. Please. In addition Michael, I have another auror who is off doing Merlin knows what. I was not aware of this fact because my second in command didn't want to bother me. I think we both agree that this is unacceptable."

"You are correct boss."

It's at this moment I remember I have sent a crisis patronus to Ernie. "For the moment, what's done is done. You've given Ernie the day off . Step outside and send him a patronus to disregard my message. I'll see him tomorrow if you haven't given him that off as well."

Michael smirks at my sarcastic wit. "No boss. I haven't."

"Step out and do that please. Unless you want to do it from in here. Hurry. I don't want my officer showing up on Ministry property with his boxers around his ankles."

Michael guffaws as he sends the patronus to Ernie. _Boss says, he doesn't want you showing up with your boxers around your ankles. Stay where you are. Per HP. His office tomorrow at 8:00 am._

_/*/_

I need to make some demands of my second in command. I direct Michael to a seat. Then I begin my spiel. "We can't work like this Michael. You will not be making any more unanimous decisions without informing me. If you take an action, fine. You have my support, but I'll need to know about it because if it ever comes down to it. I'll need to know why my arse, your arse and the rest of the arses are on the line. I'm not asking that you drop everything to locate me. A message on my desk. An owl to the house. A call to my mobile phone. Something to keep your boss in the loop."

Michael starts to sputter.

I hold up my hand and repeat my message. "I don't want excuses. With you is where I place my trust. I just want to be kept apprised of the decisions being made in my name. Additionally, I know you do not have a mobile phone. I will be acquiring at least four for use by senior aurors. Any other questions?"

Michael shakes his head.

"I guarantee there will be consequences if this happens again. Please get me a list of the top five auror trainees. I'll want to discuss these candidates with you. Let's make plans to sit down on Friday at 11:00."

Michael stands up to leave. "You're the boss."

To which I reply. "Yes Michael I am."


	21. Know Your Rank

**Harry is way OOC but he's grown up, and the man he is, is not the boy he was. Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**Previously on Merlin Made Me Do It: Resolutions**

It's at this moment I remember I have sent a crisis patronus to Ernie. "For the moment, what's done is done. You've given Ernie the day off . Step outside and send him a patronus to disregard my message. I'll see him tomorrow if you haven't given him that off as well."

Michael smirks at my sarcastic wit. "No boss. I haven't."

"Step out and do that please. Unless you want to do it from in here. Hurry. I don't want my officer showing up on Ministry property with his boxers around his ankles."

Michael guffaws as he sends the patronus to Ernie. _Boss says, he doesn't want you showing up with your boxers around your ankles. Stay where you are. Per HP. His office tomorrow at 8:00 am._

_/*/_

I need to make some demands of my second in command. I direct Michael to a seat. Then I begin my spiel. "We can't work like this Michael. You will not be making any more unanimous decisions without informing me. If you take an action, fine. You have my support, but I'll need to know about it because if it ever comes down to it. I'll need to know why my arse, your arse and the rest of the arses are on the line. I'm not asking that you drop everything to locate me. A message on my desk. An owl to the house. A call to my mobile phone. Something to keep your boss in the loop."

Michael starts to sputter.

I hold up my hand and repeat my message. "I don't want excuses. With you is where I place my trust. I just want to be kept apprised of the decisions being made in my name. Additionally, I know you do not have a mobile phone. I will be acquiring at least four for use by senior aurors. Any other questions?"

Michael shakes his head.

"I guarantee there will be consequences if this happens again. Please get me a list of the top five auror trainees. I'll want to discuss these candidates with you. Let's make plans to sit down on Friday at 11:00."

Michael stands up to leave. "You're the boss."

To which I reply. "Yes Michael I am."

**/**

**/**

Cleaning up a Weasley mess.

Running with the big dogs.

Harry, Neville and Ilir. The three birthday boys.

What goes around comes around

The July Birthday Bash at SSS.

**Chapter 21: Know Your Rank**

I'm getting a headache. I need to have a replacement poised to step into Ron's place before all this shite blows up in my face. I'm hoping at least one of the trainees has excelled.

I'm brought out of my reverie by Justin. "You want to see me Harry?"

"I need your help. I need for you to follow the channels for any and all galleons deposited into the account of Ron Weasley. The funds will have to be identified as coming from the Ministry as payment for Auror services. Once you have those monies identified, freeze th-." I stop in mid sentence. "Never mind Justin. I'll do this myself. Both MLE and Aurors are down a person. They need you in your own department. Thank you for hearing me out. I would appreciate it if you would keep this discussion confidential"

"You know I don't have a problem helping you out with anything. You've stood up for me, and I'll always have your back Harry. Are you sure you don't need my help?"

"I'm sure mate."

Justin waves on the way out.

/*/

I need to get a move on. All the necessary forms to end the contract between Ronald B Weasley and The Auror Department of The Ministry of Magic need to be completed. I put in all the necessary paperwork to recall all Ministry related property and materials from Ronald B. Weasley. Twenty minutes later, the paperwork is complete. I'll have to hand walk Ron's file to Kingsley to have him sign off on everything. He is the only wizard who can authorize the goblins to release information about a Ministry employee to anyone other than the employee. These are my lumps to take.

Before I leave to see Kingsley, I send the a patronus to Draco and Ilir quickly explaining about Ron and what he has done. Draco sends a patronus right back telling me to delay going to Kingsley until the end of the day. He has a plan.

I put the files aside. I'll wait to see what Draco has in mind. The situation won't get any worse if I wait until the end of the day.

/*/

Michael shows up at my office door. I asked for a list of the top five juniors. Michael has gone the extra step. He has narrowed the list down to the five best of the best candidates. My second has snapped back and is all about business. Not only has he narrowed the list down, he has brought the juniors to my door. Michael steps in along with the candidates and hands me their files.

"Have them sit in the small office next to the reception witch while I read through their files."

/*/

Usually trainees and juniors are recommended by someone or are related to someone. I look over the five names. The only name which looks even slightly familiar is Randy Jordan. I remember Lee Jordan has a cousin named Randall who was two years behind my year. I don't remember too many names of those in the years below me. Probably because I was very busy trying not to be killed.

Randall's file is quite the read. I am impressed. The other four candidates are pretty impressive as well. Michael has made excellent choices. Where it goes from here will be up to the candidates. It's now time for them to sell themselves.

I let Michael know what I'm about to do. "I'm going to do a walkthrough of the room they're in. I will not say anything. I'm just trying to get the measure of the wizards. After my walkthrough, give them quills and parchment. I'd like to know what they think makes them a good auror. I'll be back in about fifteen minutes."

Fifteen minutes later, I have Michael bring the five junior aurors to the conference room outside of MLE. I memo Adrian about the hiring session I've scheduled in case he wants to sit in. Adrian memos back he is deep into something and cannot attend.

Michael is waiting for me outside the conference room. "We need another auror boss. Try not to scare them to death."

I clap him on the back. "Funny. Let's go see who's paying attention."

/*/

I walk in behind Michael and greet each candidate with an outstretched hand without introducing myself. Each candidate stands to shake my hand before I settle myself in a seat at the back of the room.

Michael asks each auror to introduce himself and explain what makes him an exemplary auror. As each auror speaks, I watch the body language. I watch how well he puts his point across. I watch the observational skills. I watch for respect given to the person speaking. I am watching for multiple things.

The candidates continue to speak as Michael opens a desk drawer. He pulls out a red box with two brown sides and one yellow side then arbitrarily turns the box. Michael nods his head in the direction of the speaker to show he is listening. He does the box turn three times in twenty minutes. Anyone paying attention or with any decent observational skills will know the red box well. It's a little trick I use to see who is paying attention to details. Sometimes it can be the smallest overlooked detail that can get a wizard killed. Like Mad Eye was fond of saying. Constant Vigilance.

Out of nowhere, the auror in the third chair calls out to Michael, "Why are we here? What's going on? This is my scheduled lunch break."

Michael seems disappointed by the outburst.

I look at his file. His name is Sebastian Gray. I stand and ask Michael to send the other candidates out of the room. When it is just myself, Michael and Mr. Sebastian Gray, I let it out. "You little lout. You have just ruined the best chance you will ever have to move up in auror rank. You are rude. You have no respect for authority or respect for your position. I asked to see only the best candidates. Somehow you managed to get on that list. I will find out how that happened. In case it hasn't dawned on you. I am your boss Harry Potter. Your superior. Yet you have let your loose lips and empty stomach sink your best chance at advancement. The Auror Department doesn't need wizards like you who will only do so much and no more. You are dismissed. I'll see you in my office Friday morning at 10:00 a m at which time I will determine if I want you in my department at all. Thank you. You may leave. I turn to Michael. Please see that Mr. Gray gets to the lunch area.

It finally dawns on Sebastian Gray just what opportunity has passed him by. He addresses me. "Sir-."

I stop him. "Gray. The time to have called me sir is long past. Thank you for your time."

Michael calls the remaining four candidates in as he shows Mr. _I'm so hungry _Gray out. I notice Michael growling into the ear of Mr. Gray. Sebastian Gray may not be long for The Auror Department.

The next four aurors are what any Head looks for. I still have not introduced myself. I want to see if they have the initiative to find out on their own. I am looking for the standout among standouts. The middle of the four remaining candidates asks if he may speak. I nod.

He stands with his shoulders straight. He looks me in the eye and says, "When we first arrived, you shook our hands. We were never introduced. One of the first rules we learned in auror training is to know who you are dealing with. I am Randall Randy Jordan, junior auror, Auror Department, Ministry of Magic. He put out his hand. I put out my hand.

As we are shaking hands, I introduce myself. "I am Head Auror, Harry Potter, Auror Department, Ministry of Magic. I appreciate you taking the initiative Randall."

Randall responds. "Thank you sir. I prefer to be called Randy. Very pleased to meet you."

I have my answer. My choice has been made for me. Randy Jordan has everything I want in an auror under my tutelage. I request Randy remain behind then I excuse the rest of the candidates with thanks. I ask Randy to accompany me over to my office. Once we are both seated, I offer Randy Jordan the open spot in the ranks of my senior aurors.

Randy is so excited he stands straight up out of his chair. "I would be proud and honored to accept the spot among your top aurors.

I extend my hand once again. "Then you are my wizard. As soon as we get your contracts signed, you will be back on the job. This time as a senior auror."

I send a memo asking Michael, Susan and Anthony to come to my office. My team appears at my door where they are introduced to Randy.

I explain what is going on. "Randy will become part of our team as soon as his contract is signed. Welcome him. Help him. School him. Susan you take Randy tomorrow. Run through the rules. Get him a manual. Let him shadow you all day. Anthony, I'd like for you to take Randy on Friday. Let him shadow you all day. Go over as much of the manual as you can. We will set up training next week."

While it's on my mind, I let them know they have my authorization to leave at 4:00 pm tomorrow if there are enough junior aurors to cover them. I hear a couple of lowly spoken cheers. I advise Michael to pull contracts for Randall Jordan. Even though it is late in the day, I would like them signed before we leave for the day. I have him take Randy along to bring back the contracts. Which he does.

/*/

Randy is just back with the contracts when Ilir and Draco appear at the door.

Being a very professional Head Auror, I introduce them to my newest team member. "This is Randy Jordan. He is the auror who will be replacing Ron Weasley. Mr. Jordan, I would like to introduce you to two very influential wizards. This is Mr. Draco Malfoy and Mr. Ilir Nota."

"My pleasure." He shakes first Draco's then Ilir's hand.

"Stay in their good books."

Randy nods and leaves.

Both Ilir and Draco raise their eyebrows to ceiling level.

"You wouldn't understand unless you've been an auror. It's always best to stay in the good books of wizards such as yourselves. Now to business my wizards. How can you get me off the hook?"

"Shoe on the other foot now Potter? Not making fun of my slip of the tongue?" Quips Draco.

"Draco. My fine wizard. Are you here to help my arse or just be an arse?"

Ilir steps in. "A bit of both. Draco and I went to Gringotts. Draco has some serious clout with the goblins. He was able to see Weasley's account. The male weasel hasn't stopped using the cash. If the papers in your hand are dated today, your brother in the struggle is using funds he hasn't earned."

I need to be sure of everything before taking my next step. "I have to be careful. Ron can say he didn't realize the galleons were coming from the Ministry."

"That would be true if the goblins didn't have evidence of him checking his balance on normal Ministry galleon drop days. As quickly as the Ministry pays out, is as quickly as Ron comes in to get it from his vault. He was there yesterday." Adds Draco.

I have all the forms filled out to remove Ron from the Ministry system. Unfortunately, on something like this, Kingsley will have to sign off on the forms. However, Ilir makes a point.

"Maybe, maybe not. Kingsley may have to sign off on something down the road. Right now, you are a Head of department acting under the authority of the Ministry. You are well within your authority to do so. It is a simple resignation. Have you signed off on all the forms Harry?"

I nod.

Draco adds his two cents. "I agree. Put the forms in messenger envelopes and get them sent."

I send all five forms through interoffice mail.

Draco goes on. "As much as it pains me to say this, all you can do is contain the problem. Keep the unnecessary facts quiet. Get his resignation into the system. Ron will get away with the money he has pilfered over the past two weeks. There's nothing you can do about that. Ensure everything goes through the proper channels. Ron might be trying to pull you into a scheme."

I am so pissed to have my hands tied like this that I want to find Ron and curse him for all I'm worth. On the other hand, if Ron hadn't been such a braggart last night, it could have been months before I realized the truth. It was sheer luck I found the folder Ron had hidden. He wouldn't have crossed my mind because he was supposed to be on duty in Romania, Bulgaria or some bloody place.

One by one, my copies of the forms come back stamped with the Ministry stamp.

Always the sage, Ilir tries to defuse me. "Temper Mr. Potter. I know you're wound up Harry. Just don't do anything foolish. Everything is now in place. The Ministry wheels will do all the rest. Ron Weasley has been legally and effectively separated from his position as an auror. His name is off the Ministry rolls for good. Get your new auror signed up and into the system as quickly as possible. Call your team in. Treat this as they do in DOM. Everybody keeps their mouth closed. Now Draco and I will get out of your way."

My wizards have come through for me. "Thanks boys. No more Ministry galleons for Ron. I couldn't have done it without you. Well I probably could have done it without you. It would just have taken a little longer."

They both smile and head for the lifts.

/*/

I walk over to my team area. Michael, Anthony and Susan are gathered around Randy like he's a new toy. I ask them all to come back to my office. I stop by MLE to corral Justin. The absolute truth is I would give serious galleons to have Justin in the Auror Department and on my team. Sometime in the near future I need to talk to him about this.

I don't see Hermione anywhere which is probably best. I bring my team plus Justin into the office. I collect the completed contracts from Randy on my way in to the office. I have him sit at one of the desks in the reception area.

All the forms look good. Everything is complete. As soon as I stamp the contract, the magic of the Ministry goes to work. Randall Jordan is now part of my senior team. His pay is automatically adjusted. Randy is now authorized to use additional spells and curses, etc., etc. I forward a copy to files and records.

I'm feeling better about this whole fiasco as I speak to the group. "Anything and everything to do with the resignation of Ron Weasley is to be treated like a DOM case. No further discussion is required. Have I made myself clear?"

Susan, Justin, Michael and Anthony reply. 'It's clear."

I call Randy in to join us. As late as it is, I continue talking. I'm determined to get this settled one way or another.

One more time my wizards and witch. "I want to know what I need to know. Leave me a memo. Send a patronus. Mention it in passing. You are the best auror team the Ministry has ever seen, but, if this department is ever put in jeopardy like this again, I will take action which may be career enders for some. Think! If you see someone in my office who shouldn't be in here, challenge them. Find out what they are doing. Tell them to come back later. Report it to me. Our team is now back at 100% and I expect nothing but good things. I'll be seeing Ernie tomorrow morning at 8:00 am to ream his arse. If I don't see you all during the day tomorrow, I will see you at the party. Somebody let Randy know the where and when of the party. My apologies for keeping you so late."

"Yes boss; Yes boss; Yes boss; Yes, not my boss."

I chuckle. "Thank you Justin for that bit of levity. Have a good night."

/*/

Susan has set Randy up in Ron's old office. I draft a short memo of welcome to Randy with a copy being sent to Kingsley.

The memo reads:

_Randy. _

_Thank you for joining our team. You have the support of the entire team. I am impressed with your work ethic, your dedication to duty and your ability to work within a group. _

_You are now a senior auror. There is a lot for you to learn. You will be offered trainings, seminars and workshops. Use them well. I notice from your record you haven't taken a day off in over a year. That will be addressed. Every auror needs his or her personal time off. Auror Bones and Auror Corner will go over the manual with you. It is your duty to familiarize yourself with it all._

_Welcome to the team. _

_Harry Potter, Head Auror, Ministry of Magic._

I send it interoffice so it will automatically land on Randy's desk.

/*/

By the time I floo home, it's 9:45 pm. I'm beat but I need to put away the tee shirt order. I ask Nigel to make sandwiches and tea then floo call Seana to wish her good night.

Seamus comes to the floo. "What's wrong with you Harry? Seana is there. Isn't she?"

I apologize. "It's late. I'm just getting in from work. I haven't been upstairs yet. Seana must be sleeping."

"Okay Harry. Have a good night."

Nigel has my sandwiches ready. As starved as I thought I was, I can only force down one sandwich. I sit down on the couch and drink a muggle beer. The taste of muggle beer has grown on me. I lay my head back and close my eyes. Seana wakes me at 11:30 to tell me to come up to bed. I drag myself upstairs and fall across the bed with my clothes on.

/**/

I wake up Thursday morning with my head hanging over the side of the bed. Seana has her feet resting on my arse and I've lost circulation in my arms and legs. I untangle myself from Seana and try to shake the pins and needles from my arms and legs. I hobble to the bathroom and nearly kill myself getting into the shower when one of my knees buckle.

I finally get through all my morning preparations. It's time to wake my sleeping beauty. I call her in my sweetest voice. "Seana sweetheart. It's time to get up."

She turns over and smiles. "Your butt made a nice cushion."

I give my witch a slight bow before heading downstairs. "Compliments, compliments, compliments."

I wasn't hungry last night but I'm starving this morning. Nigel has made potatoes and eggs which is just what I need.

Seana comes down in time to eat a little bit and a little bit more and a little bit more after that. I look at my fiancée. "Slow down Seana. You're going to make yourself sick."

She grins at me. "I'm hungry."

"Yeah. I guess." I give her a kiss on her cute little nose and head for the floo. "See you later."

/*/

When I arrive at my office at 7:45, Ernie is waiting outside my door. A wave of my wand unlocks the door. Ernie knows how to unlock my door as do all my aurors. It's a credit to him he didn't open my door this particular morning. I indicate he should take a seat. Ernie sits and begins to explain. I hold my hand up. "Stop! That's not how it's going to work today Ernie. Today I'll ask what I want to know."

Ernie nods.

I tell Ernie to listen closely to what I'm about to say. "I don't have a problem with you being out. Michael authorized the time. You're young, handsome and single. I don't have a problem with you chasing witches. What I have a problem with is not being able to contact you when there is a problem within the team. If I can't count on you when there is a problem, what do I need you for?"

Ernie bristles. "Harry."

I hold up my hand to stop him. "Today is not the day to give me bullshite Ernie. Today is just not the day. In the future, if you are going to be somewhere on lockdown, I'd better know about it. That way, I'll know who I have available. I won't be casting around like an idiot trying to get information from someone who is unavailable.

"Okay boss. I understand."

Before I can continue, an owl message from the mail room lands on my desk. It appears Karl and Kevin Broadmoor will be able to make the party tonight. That's excellent.

I bring Ernie up to speed on yesterday. "Introduce yourself to Randy. I will select a day for Randy to shadow you. In the near future, I am going to purchase some mobile phones so my errant team will have an easier time keeping me informed."

Ernie speaks up. "I've spoken to Randy this morning. I know him. He and I have run into each other at the new muggle/wizard pub called BOTH. He's a great guy. He'll be a great fit with us. I have already made arrangements with Randy to accompany me Monday and Tuesday. Getting mobile phones is a good idea. I want one."

"There you are. That's my team in action. I love it when my aurors are on their game. As far as the mobile phones go, I may be able to swing one for all five of you. We'll see."

Ernie turns on his most charming smile. "I'm not trying to make you doubt me or my work. I like being part of your team. I won't be losing my spot for some…. Well, for something not entirely worth it."

I stand to shake his hand.

"A point of information. I received confirmation from Karl and Kevin Broadmoor. They will be at the party tonight. Have you heard if Lavender is coming to the party?"

"Lavender is coming. She's been bragging to a witch…um….a witch with whom I am acquainted."

"Ernie. We have always had a good rapport. I'm not interested in what you do in your free time as long as you don't do it like Weasley. Tonight I expect you to help me get all the separated lovers together. If you can get in touch with Pansy, invite her. I heard she and Ron used to _meet up _whenever they had the chance.

Ernie laughs at my choice of words. "Meet up. That's a good one."

"We are going to get this done tonight. Keep this between us. Well. Share it with Justin if necessary. No one else and all lips are sealed. Thanks Ernie. If I don't see you around today, I'll see you tonight. Why don't you and Justin bring Randy to the party and introduce him around.

Ernie nods. "Will do boss. Talk to you later."

/*/

An interoffice memo from Kingsley lands on my desk. He is sorry to learn Ron has left Ministry service but congratulates me on bringing Randy into a top spot. Kingsley has written some flattering things about Randy. I am thrilled everything has turned out well. Kingsley didn't write it out in the memo, but I can read between lines. He is not going to question anything but is aware of certain improprieties.

As long as Kingsley is happy, Harry Potter is happy. I make a mental note to get Randy down to Kingsley's office as soon as possible. To that end, I message Kingsley asking for a few minutes of his time.

His answer:

_Come on down. I'm free right now. _

I want to introduce Randy to Kingsley. Randy is shadowing Susan today so I head to her office where I find him and Susan discussing curse breaking.

"I've just brought you onboard and you want to leave us to become a curse breaker? How rude."

Both Randy and Susan laugh. "No way boss. You won't get rid of me that easily."

Did Randy just call me boss? My team has already put him on the wrong path. I ask Susan to excuse Randy for a bit because I want him to accompany me on a little journey.

"Bring my partner back safely."

"I believe you may have to duel Ernie to get Randy as a partner."

On the way to the lifts, I explain where we are going. "We're going to see Kingsley. I believe our Minister wants to get the measure of my newest senior auror. And don't call me boss."

Randy gives me a shrug and a grin.

/*

We are ushered into Kingsley's office as soon as we approach his Assistant. Kingsley is standing when we enter, but strides across the room to greet Randy. "Well done Mr. Jordan. Very well done. Your dad would have been very proud."

My ears perk up. What did Randy's dad have to do with anything? Who is Randy's dad? It isn't long before Kingsley clears things up.

"Harry. Randy is my nephew. After Lee's mom passed away, Mr. Jordan met and married my sister. Sadly, Mr. Jordan was killed shortly after Randall was born. Randall doesn't trade on family ties. Very few people know he and I are related. It is entirely up to him how much he wants people to know. I respect him for the stance he has taken and I'm behind him 100%. I am doubly proud he has been handpicked by Harry Potter. Everything Randall has achieved has been achieved through hard work. Thank you Harry. My nephew is a good man. He will do us both proud."

"I believe he will do us proud. Thank you for entrusting me with your family history."

I turn to Randy with a bit of humor. "First you want to leave us to be a curse breaker. Now I find out you could have had any position you wanted because your uncle is Kingsley Shacklebolt. Anything else I need to know?"

Kingsley looks puzzled.

"Have no fear uncle K. My boss is having his little auror joke. I don't plan on leaving this position for a long time."

Kingsley asks for a word with me so I direct Randy back to Susan. He nods in mine and Kingsley's direction then leaves.

/*/

Once Randy is gone, Kingsley asks me to have a seat. I know what's coming. I can't say I'm prepared, but it's coming anyway.

Kingsley gets straight to the point. "I don't know how Ron Weasley's resignation fell through the cracks. I probably don't need to know. I'm impressed with the speed at which you got everything rectified once you found out. Don't circumvent me again Harry. Much like yourself, I like being in the loop. Good job with everything. That's all. I'll see you tonight."

"Thank you sir. I will see you tonight."

Minerva McGonagall's first year snipe, sheer, dumb luck, came immediately to mind.

I return to my office more than happy Kingsley hadn't reamed my arse. There's a message from Justin _Pansy will be attending_. As Sherlock Holmes would say, the plot thickens. Maybe that statement should be attributed to Hercule Poirot? Whatever.

/*/

I go through the messages and files on my desk and am reminded I need to order five mobile phones. I want to order six so I can give one to Justin, but giving one to Justin would be bang out of order. No matter how much Justin hangs with my team and fits in, he is MLE.

I conjure a muggle mobile phone catalog. There are many different choices. There are mobile phones which can take photos or make a video. Most witches or wizards won't readily see the need for photos and videos on a phone or even the need for a phone. I do and I'll explain it to my team when the phones arrive. I order six plan A mobile phones which have photo/video capabilities. I use my muggle bank account number when I place the order. The phones will be shipped to me in care of the muggle post office located near Leakys. The order form guarantees delivery in twenty four hours. The phones should be at the post office by 10:00 am Friday.

I send an interoffice to my newly enhanced team.

_Be sure your replacement aurors are in place before you leave. Anything I need to know? _

Michael messages back. _Funny Harry. Aurors are scheduled to take over at 4:00. _

At 2:00 pm, I send my last memo of the day.

_Harry has left the building. _

/*/

Instead of flooing home, I apparate to SSS to check on my full service bundle. The place looks amazing. The walls are all snowy white. There is a large, sky blue banner which reads Happy Birthday You Gits! HARRY, ILIR, NEVILLE.

The table linens are light blue and chair covers are medium blue. All the table decorations are dark blue. It is an excellent contrast. The room will have a DJ who can play almost any muggle or magical song from the last ten years. The dance floor is already laid out.

The menu has two options. A beef dinner with three vegetables and potato or chicken and broccoli fettuccine with a large green salad. The dessert for all will be treacle tart with or without ice cream. I smile at my own shenanigans. Yup! I ordered treacle tart for everyone. If they don't eat it, I will. The bar will feature muggle beer (it's grown on me), fire whiskey, Stoli, champagne, butterbeer, wine and muggle wine spritzers.

Everything is in order. I can go home and relax.

/*/

By 3:30 pm, I'm sitting on my couch drinking a muggle beer and relaxing.

Ilir stops by about 4:00. "How did everything turn out?"

"Everything is fine. Kingsley was a little put out about not being in the information loop. Otherwise, he is fine."

Ilir grins as he claps me on the shoulder. "I'll see you later. Send an owl to the other git so he knows everything is okay."

Ilir's has a point. I should have Owled Draco without being told.. I decide to take the short way and call Draco on Hermione's mobile. When she picks up, I ask her to tell Draco everything is fine.

Hermione being Hermione wants to know what's fine. I ask her to pass the message to Draco. She's prying. I tell her I have to go because Seana is calling me.

Hermione huffs through the mobile. "Something is going on Harry. I can feel it."

I huff right back. "You're wrong Hermione. I've got to go."

/*/

I'm still lounging on the couch when Seana steps out of the floo at 5:30. She plants a lovely kiss on me and turns around to go back through the floo.

"What's going on?"

"I'm going to get dressed at home. I'll be back by 7:30."

Before leaving, Seana gives me a warning. "Don't sit there and fall asleep Harry."

She is right. If I get too relaxed, I might fall asleep, so I get up to sort out the tee shirts. Twenty five shirts will not be enough for everyone. It's first come first served. Everybody else can order a tee from Fred and George. The three extra shirts Fred and George enclosed in the packet all read the same thing, _Fit July Wizard (front of tee). Check Me Out (back of tee)_. I laugh. Seana is definitely going to give me a slap.

I glance at my wonder wizard watch. It is coming up on 7:00. I hurry upstairs to shower and dress. I opt for black jeans with a green and black striped, short sleeve button down shirt and black slip on shoes. I want to be comfortable.

I have the tees, my wand, some galleons and muggle money as well. I'm ready. I go back downstairs to wait for Seana. It's 7:45 and Seana hasn't come through yet. I decide to floo to Seamus' flat to find her, but just as I get up from the couch, the floo lights up. Seana, Seamus, Dean, Padma and Lisa step out.

"Sorry love. I had to wait for my slow arse brother to finish getting ready."

Seamus grins. "That she did. Sorry."

It's now 8:05 so I want to get going.

"Does everyone remember where SSS is located?" I ask them. Dean and Seamus remember the apparition point at SSS is separate from the hotel area.

That's good enough for me.

/*/

I grab Seana around the waist and apparate us there. I really like the way the apparition area is set up. No person can land in the same spot as someone else. There is a deflection shield which keeps everybody separate, and a path leading directly into SSS from the apparition point. There is also a floo room on the second floor of the hotel. To use the floo, a floo-in time has to be arranged and reserved through the hotel. As part owners, Draco, Dudley and Theo will floo in with their witches.

Seana and I get separated from Seamus and Dean. We head toward the table where Hermione and Draco are seated. Ilir has not arrived. Theo, Dudley, Lucia and Leanne join the table. Michael is here with a fetching blonde witch who I don't recognize. Anthony is here with Kierra Nota. Susan is on the arm of Randy. Well alright Randy. Justin and Ernie come through the door together unaccompanied by a witch. Neville and Hannah sit at the table with Seamus, Dean, Padma and Lisa.

Fred, George, Lee, Angelina and Katie start a table. Before long, Ginny Weasley accompanied by Terry Boot joins her brothers. They are soon joined by Oliver Wood and a red headed witch I do not know.

I look up to see two men who look like identical twins. I hail them to introduce myself because they can't be anyone other than Karl and Kevin Broadmoor. Right on the money. They are the Broadmoor brothers. I have them start another table towards the back then gesture for Justin and Ernie to join that table. I have a quick word with Ernie to tell him to get Pansy and Lavender to their table if they have to drag them.

Daegan Nota shows up alone. Abrianna got homesick and has left England. Daegan had taken her home the previous week. Daegan, Drystan, and Kierra are determined to stay the extra month. Daegan seems to have recognized the Broadmoors and heads for their table.

There is a table of all Ministry witches who did not come with a date. Blaise arrives alone. He goes from table to table greeting everyone with an eye on the table of Ministry witches. After his round of hellos, Blaise heads straight for the witch table where he is the only male and king of all he surveys.

Ron walks in alone at 8:30. I think he must have left Kayla at home, but it is just Ron being a weasel. He walks in as though he's alone with Kayla two steps behind. They sit at the table with Fred, George and Lee. Almost as soon as they are seated, Ron gets up to work the room.

Ilir saunters in five minutes behind Ron. We can finally get things moving. Actually, things have been moving since 8:00. The servers have already taken dinner orders. The food will be served shortly.

As soon as I see Ilir come through the door, I gesture for Neville to join me. Neville, Ilir and myself hold the floor for about fifteen minutes telling jokes and getting joked on by most of the wizards. I hand Ilir and Dudley the special tees from Fred and George. The three of us put on our tees. Everyone has a good laugh when we turn to let them read the back.

We invite everyone to drink up and enjoy themselves as we leave the floor.

/*/

Meanwhile, Justin and Ernie are playing to the stage. In front of Karl and Kevin they ask first Lavender and then Pansy. "Which one of you is Ron Weasley taking home tonight?"

Pansy refutes the question. "Don't be stupid. Ron told me he is coming with some hag who has secured him a nice job. He has to keep her happy. Stupid witch. As soon as Ron drops her at the flat, he'll be by my house begging to get into my bed."

Lavender starts up. "You are living on false dreams Pansy. As soon as Ron gets his promotion, he intends to marry me. It will be my bed he'll be in every night."

Justin and Ernie don't have to say or do anything else. Kevin Broadmoor gets up from the table and walks over to Ron. Justin slips away from the table to alert me.

I can't get involved. I have already introduced myself to the Broadmoors. But I can watch.

Ron is so surprised to see Kayla's father, he almost swallows his tongue. Kevin asks Ron to accompany him back to his table. Ron thinks a picture of him walking across the room with a famous ex-Quidditch player will turn up in the Prophet.

When he gets to the table, Pansy and Lavender start. "Ron tell this slag it's me you'll be stopping by later. She can just give up."

Ron has turned tomato color standing there stammering and stuttering. Kevin asks Ron a direct question. "Just who is the hag you have to shag to keep your job and get a promotion? Are you fucking talking about my daughter? Are you calling my Kayla out of her name?"

Ron is still stuttering. Kayla followed closely by her uncle Karl walks up to Ron. She smacks him across the face so hard she leaves a handprint as she shouts. "So you're dating at least two other witches?. So I'm a hag? So you _have_ to shag me? You think you're getting a promotion? Fucking think again you fucking ginger slug."

Kayla tries to draw her wand but Ernie shouts. "Aurors on the premises. Put away your wand."

Kayla still manages to get out stupe-. Before she can finish, Ernie summons her wand while Justin summons Karl's and Kevin's wands. Me, Anthony and Michael join Justin and Ernie. We get the Broadmoors and Ron away from the party and into a private room. Justin and Ernie remain in the room to prevent any problems.

Ernie tells us later The Broadmoors made it very clear. Ron has no witch, no job, and no future with the Falmouth Falcons. To Ron's face, they promise to hurt him if he ever comes within shouting distance of Kayla.

Almost everyone had watched the entire argument unfold. The photographer from the Prophet managed to get a lovely photo of Kayla smacking Ron and an even lovelier photo of the handprint on his cheek.

While Kevin and Karl are off in the room reading the riot act to Ron, I go over by Hannah and whisper in her ear. "This was for you."

On the way to my seat, I notice Randy, Lee and Susan laughing and joking. Susan has not let Randy out of her sight. That might not be good.

/*/

Dinner comes out. Everyone eats. They drink. Then they dance. The crowd calls for the birthday boys to do the shake dance. Me, Neville and Ilir have to dance until someone comes to rescue each of us.

Hannah has pity on Neville after about three minutes. Seana let me suffer for five whole minutes before she comes to rescue me. Ilir thought he would have to dance all night, but Hermione and Seana rescue him at six minutes and counting. They tease him unmercifully when he gets back to the table. "You have lost your mystery wizard boy. You are no longer a witch magnet."

Ilir shrugs. "I got rescued didn't I?"

/*/

A few minutes later, Seana lays her head on my shoulder. "I might be getting sick Harry. Every time I try to take a drink of wine my throat closes up.

I nearly choke on my own drink. "Maybe you should refrain from drinking for a while."

I wrap my arms around Seana to hug her. As I am kissing her forehead, I lock eyes with Ilir. _The Bearer of Light _has begun to call the shots. Unbeknownst to me, Hermione has heard everything Seana said. She doesn't comment, but her mind is working overtime.

Between the dancing and the happy birthdays and the drinking, I manage to get the tees given out. I make sure Michael, Anthony, Justin, Randy and Ernie get one. I also make sure Susan gets one of the witch tees.

As soon as they get a tee, they put it on. Everyone is having a good laugh. Dudley gets one. Daegan who has moved over to the table full of witches gets one. He also takes a witch tee. Seamus and Dean come up to get one. They each take a witch tee as well. The small number of tees left laying on the table are for anyone to grab.

I make a few last announcements before the end of the night including letting everyone know Fred and George can make any tee with anything they want. "Patronize WWW. They do great work and give you a fair deal."

Fred, George and Lee stand up and receive a round of applause. George makes his own announcement. "WWW has a new partner. Mr. Lee Jordan has joined the firm."

Lee takes another bow to a round of applause.

I declare to the crowd. "Since we are introducing new employees, I have some news to share." I call Randy to the front. "If it hasn't made it to the rumor mill yet, I will tell you I have a new auror on my team from whom I expect great things. Witches, wizards and friends. I'd like to introduce Randy Jordan the newest addition to my team. Be sure to give him a shout if you see him around the Ministry. Chat him up witches. He's single."

There is a round of applause. My boys plus Susan, Justin, Kevin Entwhistle and Hermione stand to offer applause. When they stand, the entire room stands.

Randy has a very light brown complexion but is blushing beet red. After the applause dies down, Randy raises one hand as a gesture of thanks.

/*/

It's coming up on 1:00 am. We have one last slow dance before the night is over. Everyone except Ilir is on the floor. Ilir does walk over to the table of witches to ask a witch with black hair to dance. She jumps at the chance. Ilir dances but doesn't show any interest in the witch. At the end of the dance, Ilir thanks her and walks away. The witch follows Ilir. She speaks to him for a few minutes before walking away.

I have to comment to Ilir. "Are you kidding me? That is a beautiful witch. Was she trying to give you her floo address? Are you fucking kidding me right now? Ever since that thing with Megan you haven't been yourself. You are all _Assistor_ but no Ilir. You and I are going to sit down and figure out how to balance this _Assistor_ role with the wizard role.

Ilir agrees he needs to figure some things out before revealing something else foreboding. He has forgotten how to sleep.

"We will figure this out. Maybe this happens to all _Assistors_. We need to find out."

By this time, last dance is over and everyone is shouting their thanks and good nights.

Hermione is staring at me like she is trying to read my mind. "What Hermione?"

"Something is going on. I know it."

I don't even bother to tell Hermione she's wrong, because she's right.

Seana and I say goodnight and head to the apparition point. Ilir comes out right behind us.

"Set aside some time for us to talk on Friday evening Ilir. I have two appointments on Saturday, but if Saturday is the better day, we can talk Saturday evening. Let me know my friend." I turn away from Seana towards Ilir. In a lowly voice, I advise him I was going to try to speak to Merlin.

Seana and I apparate back to the house. As soon as we land, we head straight for the bed and are asleep in minutes.

/**/

Friday morning, I feel like I've been beat across the head. I feel a tad better after I take my shower. I've had a grand total of four hours of sleep. I'm thinking I probably should do a bit of the shake dance to get my blood flowing. I try to wake Seana, but she's not having any of it.

"I'm staying home today. Send an owl for me."

Remembering what Seana told me last night, I believe Ilir and I know and understand what is going on there. The baby is assuring it's survival.

My thoughts on Ilir is he has missed something. It doesn't make sense an _Assistor_ would be allowed to fall apart after years of training and preparation. We have both missed something. We'll catch up.

A copy of The Prophet is laying on the kitchen counter. There are magnificent photos of the party. Kayla's slap is front page bottom half of the paper. I peruse the paper as I am fortifying my body with tea and toast. Ron's cheek has made the paper as well. I smile because Ron Weasley has gotten what he deserves.

/*/

A quick energizing spell perks me up and I arrive at my desk feeling almost chipper. I send a message to Seana's job to let them know she is sick and won't be in. By the time I get to my desk, my entire team has checked in.

Shuffling through the messages and folders on my desk, I find messages from Anthony and Randy. They'll be in the field for most of the afternoon. There isn't anything pressing.

It's a new month as well as a Friday after a party. Hopefully, even the criminals are resting.


	22. Calling For Merlin

**Harry is way OOC but he has grown up. The man he is, is not the boy he was. **

**Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**Previously on Merlin Made Me Do It: Know Your Rank**

Friday morning, I feel like I've been beat across the head. I feel a tad better after I take my shower. I've had a grand total of four hours of sleep. I'm thinking I probably should do a bit of the shake dance to get my blood flowing. I try to wake Seana, but she's not having any of it.

"I'm staying home today. Send an owl for me."

Remembering what Seana told me last night, I believe Ilir and I know and understand what is going on there. The baby is assuring it's survival.

My thoughts on Ilir is he has missed something. It doesn't make sense an _Assistor_ would be allowed to fall apart after years of training and preparation. We have both missed something. We'll catch up.

A copy of The Prophet is laying on the kitchen counter. There are magnificent photos of the party. Kayla's slap is front page bottom half of the paper. I peruse the paper as I am fortifying my body with tea and toast. Ron's cheek has made the paper as well. I smile because Ron Weasley has gotten what he deserves.

/*/

A quick energizing spell perks me up and I arrive at my desk feeling almost chipper. I send a message to Seana's job to let them know she is sick and won't be in. By the time I get to my desk, my entire team has checked in.

Shuffling through the messages and folders on my desk, I find messages from Anthony and Randy. They'll be in the field for most of the afternoon. There isn't anything pressing.

It's a new month as well as a Friday after a party. Hopefully, even the criminals are resting.

/**/**

**/**

**The sorting of mobiles**

**Weasley has no **_**hag **_**and no job**

**The Bearer of Light is calling the shots**

**An Assistor in crisis**

**Calling for Merlin**

**Harry has a plan**

**As simple as a potion**

**Chapter 22: Calling For Merlin**

At 10:00 am Friday, 8/1, Sebastian Gray is at my office door. Michael is with him.

"My appointment is with Sebastian. Why are you here Michael?"

"I'm here to support Sebastian."

I raise my eyebrows. "Really Michael? Who's going to support you? Step outside."

Michael steps outside closing the door behind him.

I stand face to face with Sebastian. "I had every intention of relieving you of your position in the Auror Department Mr. Gray. In my opinion, you do not have what it takes to be a good auror. I don't doubt you can get the job done, but being an auror is more than just getting the job done. It's a way of life. It's an attitude. An auror needs to have an interest in what comes next. It's not about hurrying to finish a job so you can get to lunch. You are taking space from a wizard or witch who does think of this position as more than a job. Those aurors want careers. I really don't want to waste any more time on you Gray. For now, you have hung on to your spot as an auror, but I am marking your record as someone who is not ready for advancement. It is up to you to prove me wrong."

I call Michael back in. "What is it you need to say Michael?"

"I want to put in a word for Sebastian. He did make an error in judgment, but doesn't deserve to be let go."

"I haven't let him go. He still has his spot but has to work his way back into my good graces. He has failed one test. He cannot afford to fail another. If there isn't anything else, you both may leave. I have another appointment."

Before he leaves my office, Sebastian reaches out to shake my hand.

"I thought you might miss this mark as well." I offer gruffly.

"No sir. I won't be missing anymore marks. Thank you for your time."

There might be hope for Sebastian Gray yet.

/*/

At 10:30, I leave the Ministry to go to the muggle post office where my phones are waiting. When I sign my name to collect the parcel, the postal worker blurts out a question. "Are you Harry Potter author of The Chronicles of Harry?"

"That would definitely be me."

The postal worker pulls out a copy of The Chronicles of Harry and asks if I would please autograph his copy.

Of course I will. My mistake.

For the next twenty minutes, I am inundated by muggles. They either want me to sign their book or want to shake my hand. I have impressed myself. When I finally reach the doors, I give a wave to my muggle fans thanking them for purchasing the book. I literally race back to the apparition spot.

That was just weird. It takes me a minute to realize I've just met some of my muggle fan boys and girls. Truthfully, it felt more like an attack of the muggles than anything else. They had me surrounded. I have this big arsed grin on my face which probably makes me look like a mental person. Draco, Ilir and Hermione are going to get a big kick when I tell them this story.

I apparate back to the Ministry.

/*/

I'm still smiling over my muggle encounter when I reach my office. This is some strange shite. Harry Potter the wizard has fan boys and fan girls in the muggle world. If Vernon Dursley wasn't rotting away in muggle jail, I would rub his ugly face in it over and over again.

I interoffice my team and ask that they meet me in the MLE conference room. I stop by Adrian's office to inquire about borrowing Hermione for at hour.

Adrian is agreeable to my request. "That's fine Harry."

Hermione is naturally curious and almost beats me to my office. She is just the witch for this job. She knows everything. Good, because I want to make this short and sweet.

My entire team is waiting patiently when we enter the room.

I put the parcel on a cabinet before speaking. "Due to reasons we've previously discussed, I have purchased mobile phones for the entire team. Hermione is here to show you how to use them. Pay attention."

There are claps and shouts. "Hermione is our hero."

Hermione grins. "My guess is the team is looking forward to using the mobiles. Let's start. Shall we?"

/*/

For the next hour, Hermione goes over every detail of the phones. I learn a few new things myself. Hermione plugs my mobile number into each of their phones. Then she has them plug in each others names and numbers into their phones. We all have five numbers plugged into our phones. Hermione has the team practice calling each other and me. My team is sharp. They catch on fast.

Hermione gives us the short version of how to use the camera and video parts of the phone. Ernie and Randy speak up almost at the same time.

Randy shares his thoughts. "The video will cut down on the need for memory retrieval. The video itself which is time and date stamped can be used as the memory."

Hermione snipes in a low voice. "Tell that to the Wizengamot."

Michael smirks at the room at large. "Maybe we show them instead of tell them. We could collect a month worth of evidence on our phones and show it to them at a meeting."

I like their forward thinking. "Good idea boys. But, by the set of Hermione's lips, I think it may have been tried before."

Hermione laughs. "Very true Harry. The Wizengamot has been approached in the past. They aren't, shall we say, open to new things. Maybe there is strength in numbers. If MLE and AD present at the same time, we might get a different reaction. Collect your information and at some later date we can all present at the same time. Someone please make a note for Ministry files. I want this on the record. Auror Department and MLE will begin collecting video evidence as of 8/1/2007."

I don't have a problem with it.

Hermione stands up. "One more thing. Because these are muggle phones and we live in the magical world, I had to enchant them to always remain charged. You do not have to worry about charging the battery. In all other aspects these are normal mobiles. If you need to call a muggle phone you will not have a problem. Are there any questions?"

Ernie still seems a bit puzzled. "Not right now, but give us about ten seconds."

Everyone laughs. We all thank Hermione as she leaves to go back to her office.

The entire team remains in the conference room for another thirty minutes to practice calling, leaving messages and retrieving messages. We are all seasoned mobile users by now.

Before we break, I caution each of my team members about abuse of the mobile. "Your phone is first and foremost a Ministry phone. Also remember what Hermione says about your settings. If you are going into a meeting or are on a job, turn your phone to vibrate so only you know it's ringing. Be selective when using your mobile for personal business. Don't embarrass yourself by having inappropriate video or photo items on your phone. We will go over the text portion at some other time. If someone figures it out and wants to share that knowledge, that's fine. Again, I caution you. Photos or videos can accidentally be sent with a text. I don't want any shots of boxers around the ankles or things of that nature. Pardon my language Susan but it has to be said"

Michael and Anthony take offense. "I don't know why you have to say pardon because Susan is here. She is just as apt to have knickers around her ankles as we are to have boxers around our ankles."

Susan turns bright red, but is not too embarrassed to give Michael a whack across the arm.

Randy smiles as he listens to the banter.

"Enough." I growl. "I better not ever be embarrassed by any of you having inappropriate material on your mobiles. Am I clear?"

Everyone nods their head.

/*/

After the meeting, we all break for lunch. My team is overly excited about the mobile phones. While they are at lunch, I get four different calls. One from Michael, Anthony, Ernie and Susan. Randy abstains. I leave a brisk message on all five phones for them to knock it off. They are all laughing when they get back from lunch. It seems as if my team knows how to retrieve their messages.

/*/

Randy will be with Anthony today. I send a reminder to Randy and Anthony to make the auror manual a priority.

Getting back to work, I pull out the files, cases and folders which need my review and signature. Fifteen minutes into my chore, an owl message lands on my desk. It is from Ron, _the wizard, _Weasley. He is asking for an appointment to sit down with me.

I have a laugh over this. What's the matter Ronniekins? Has your _hag _given up on you? I can't abide having to look in the face of Ron Wesley at the moment, and send my reply. _I have an opening next Friday the 8__th__ at 11:00_.

Ron Weasley is not worth the time it would take to get to the owl room. I send the message to the Ministry owl room. He'll receive it, or he won't. Then I go back to my files.

/*/

I step away from my office to use the facilities. On the way back, I stop to get some waters. My git _Assistor_ will probably be thirsty if he turns up today. Several witches and wizards stop me to say what a lovely time they had at the party. By the time I get away from the lunch area, my neck is sore from all the nodding.

Hermione flags me down as I pass MLE. I know she is going to browbeat me for answers. Any answers.

Hermione smiles at me as I sit down in one of her chairs. "What's up Harry?"

"Nothing much. Thanks again for the presentation. Do you need me for something?"

"You're very welcome. You have a great team. Anything else I should know? I thought you might want to tell your best friend what's going on."

Here we go. "I don't know what you mean Hermione. Everything is fine. There is nothing going on."

Hermione stares at me for several seconds. "Is Seana pregnant?"

I nearly drop the waters I am carrying.

"Seana hasn't told me she's pregnant. What makes you think that?"

Hermione smirks as if it is obvious. "Last night Seana was choking and gagging. She couldn't hold down a drink. I'm a witch Harry. I know if a witch gets sick over food or drink it is sometimes the first sign of pregnancy."

I can only laugh. My nosy friend has it down in one. "That can't be right. Seana and I don't shag. We're waiting until after we're married."

Hermione let out a loud guffaw. "Good one Harry."

I stand to go back to my office, but Hermione is not finished.

"If Seana keeps getting sick, she should go to St Mungos to have the healers check her out."

I just wave as I head over to my office.

/*/

My mind is going a million miles a minute. Hermione has just given me the perfect way for Seana to find out she's pregnant. I'll insist she go to St Mungos to have a healer check her out. Brilliant, brilliant Hermione. Then I wonder if the healers will be able to tell. Seana is only five days pregnant. I'm not familiar with the amount of time it takes a baby to show up on healer radar. But we shall see.

I send Seana an owl to ask how she is feeling. I start to get nervous when I don't hear back within the hour. Just as I'm contemplating flooing to the house, an owl message lands on my desk. Seana says she feels much better.

Bollocks. Today is not going to be the day Seana finds out she's pregnant.

I let out a sigh and go back to work. Randy and Anthony stop by to let me know they are on the way to Witham to check out a report of improper use of magic. Susan passes by giving Randy this soulful look which he misses because his back is turned.

There are rules. I need to have a conversation with Randy and Susan. I ask them for a word. After closing the door to my office, I address them both. "Point of order. If any two of my aurors find themselves in a relationship, they'd better keep it outside the office. No messing about in the Ministry ever. Forget whatever you're thinking about broom closets. Although I don't need intimate details, I'll need a heads up. I need to know who to protect."

Randy's face turns rosy as he gives a little cough. "No worries Harry."

"I won't worry until it's time for me to worry."

Randy nods as he heads out of the office. He and Susan smile at each other as he passes.

I roll my eyes. No worries my arse.

Randy and Susan may not recognize it yet, but something is happening. I reiterate with Susan. She blushes crimson but denies, denies, denies. "Randy and I are friends. I like him. If it ever comes to more than that, I'll come to you."

I thank and dismiss her. Randy is the new auror on the block. It may just be a fascination between new associates. For the time being, I plan to keep Susan and Randy on separate details.

/*/

At 1:30, I decide to floo home to check on Seana who has made it out of bed and down to the couch. At least she had the exercise of walking down the stairs. I summon Nigel to ask if she's eaten anything.

Nigel enlightens me. "Miss Seana is sick. She hasn't eaten anything. She won't even take tea."

This is not good. The baby is only five days old and he is trying to kill my witch. WTF? It's time to try to contact Merlin. My thoughts of Seana lying sick in the bed for the next nine months ramps up my anxiety. I throw up locking and silencing charms on the bedroom door then try to call for Merlin. "I'm not sure how to do this. You always appear at your leisure. Right now Merlin, I need to speak to you. Please make an exception and appear."

I wait. Five minutes go by. Then ten minutes. After fifteen minutes, I'm ready to hex Merlin himself. "You want me and Seana to do this. You want a _Bearer of Light _to be born. If it's going to hurt Seana, it's over. Find someone else to conceive the _Bearer of Light._ I did ask everyone involved if Seana would be hurt. The answer was no. Why is she downstairs so sick it appears she's been hexed? Why is Ilir suffering? Give me a fucking answer."

Out of the corner of my eye I see a shimmering figure as Merlin appears. He has the nerve to growl at me. "There's no need to be rude Harry. I have mentioned this to you before. You need to control your famous temper. Learn to control yourself."

I apologize to Merlin for my rude behavior and humble myself. "Thank you for appearing. I need help. I need answers. I need assurances."

"You have all the assurances you need. You were promised nothing would happen to Seana. Nothing will Harry. Her body has to adjust to carrying a spiritual being. Seana will suffer a little sickness, but she will be fine. Don't doubt me again Harry. Merlin does not and will not lie. As far as the health of your _Assistor_ goes, he is experiencing growing pains as have all _Assistors_ before him. It may appear he is getting weaker. The fact is, he is getting stronger. He is building the strength he will need to protect a _Bearer of Light_. Ilir is going through a phase akin to a caterpillar in a cocoon. He will soon emerge as a very strong butterfly with powers enhanced tenfold. Bear with him. Be there for him. Ilir knows all this. It is down in the book. There's just a big difference between knowing something and experiencing it first hand. Ilir will be fine. Do not summon me again. If there is a need, I will show myself to you."

Without another word, Merlin disappears. I have my answers. I have my assurances. It will all work out. It is still in my head to get Seana to St Mungos. I'll be happy when she and I are able to discuss the pregnancy between us. With all this information rattling around my head, I go back downstairs to check on my fiancée.

When I get to the living room, Seana is now sitting up. When she sees me, she holds out her hands. I go over to hug my sick witch. Nigel comes through from the kitchen. He has soup and sandwiches. Seana tells me she feels better but is ravenous. She eats a little, but seems to be having a hard time getting it down. I spoon the soup into her mouth. It goes down much more smoothly. Then I offer her the sandwich which goes down smoothly as well.

"All you need is for your fiancé to feed you."

Seana gives me a dazzling smile. "Okay. You can be my lover, fiancé and feeder."

I concur. I can be all that.

It's time for me to get back to the Ministry. I kiss Seana on her forehead and head for the floo.

/*/

There is a message on my desk to meet Randy and Anthony in Witham. The exact location is listed in the message. I take the lift to street level. Once outside, I apparate to the location in the message. Randy and Anthony are holding three wizards under anti-apparition spells.

The first wizard recognizes me from Hogwarts and asks to be heard.

I nod.

He proceeds to tell me it was a misunderstanding. He is in love with a muggleborn whose brother doesn't like him. There was an argument because the brother who is a muggle doesn't particularly like any wizard. The wizard doing the talking reveals he and his friends let off some accidental magic in the ensuing argument.

I have a few words with Randy and Anthony, "Is everything else tidy?"

Randy answers. "Yes, boss. The obliviators have come and gone."

I give the wizard the benefit of the doubt. "It's not that serious. Give all three wizards a warning and let them go. Good work. I'll see you back at the Ministry."

/*/

When I reach my desk, I remember to send out a memo to Ernie and Randy reminding them they will partner each other all next week. Ernie already has Randy on his schedule for Monday and Tuesday. I'm helping Randy fill in the rest of the week. I'm such a good boss. I'm fairly certain Susan won't think so when she finds out. I also leave a message on all five phones.

_If you continue to call me boss, I am going to have you all transferred to Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Stop calling me boss and start calling me Harry. _

I reach out to Justin and ask him to stop by my office. In the meantime, I am sorting through files and drinking the water Ilir won't get.

Justin steps into my office. "I just got your message Harry. I had to be in Scotland today. How can I help you?"

"Please come in and close the door." Justin is a tad nervous so I reassure him. "Nothing to be nervous about mate. I just have a couple of questions. These are questions to which I'll need the truth. Not what you think I want to hear. This conversation is strictly between us for now." I ask three questions in quick succession. "Would you ever consider transferring to the AD? What do I need to do to make you answer yes? Where do you see your career in say five years?"

Justin hesitates for several seconds. "I do think about being part of your team Harry. I like the way you run your ship. Adrian's not a bad bloke, but I have a much better rapport with you. If I wouldn't be pushing anyone out, my answer is yes. To answer your last question. In five years I see myself as Head or Assistant Head in AD, MLE or DOM. They are lofty goals, but you did ask."

Justin's answers help me somewhat solidify my plans. "I have plans which need to be put in place before I can formally offer you a position. I just needed to know where you stood.

So, I have your answer. If I extend a position in AD, you will take it? Am I correct?" Justin nods and I stand up to shake his hand. "There are a few immediate things I need to sort out. You will hear from either Adrian or myself. This conversation remains here until my ducks are in order."

Justin shakes my hand. "Understood."

/*/

After Justin leaves, I head straight to Kingsley's office hoping he has time to see me. Kingsley is speaking with the Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Head, but I'm informed Kingsley will see me when he is through. I am going to lay out a plan to Kingsley whereby I promote Michael to Assistant Head of AD and pick up another auror. I plan to remind Kingsley of Michael's assistance in the Mundungus Fletcher case and others as well. The next part of my plan concerns the four top aurors who interviewed for Ron's job. I'd like to transfer them into MLE if they are willing and Adrian is willing. That will bring AD and MLE up to fully staffed.

While I'm waiting for Kingsley, my mind goes back to Sebastian Gray. The poor bloke will have missed two opportunities which probably won't come around again for the next ten years. Just goes to show. An auror should be on top of his or her game at all times not just when someone is watching. I'll be going back on my word but I'm going to give Sebastian Gray his shot.

Kingsley comes to his door and gestures for me to come in. He and I exchange pleasantries. "What can I do for you Harry?"

I explain my plan from top to bottom. Kingsley leans back in his chair. "Let's get Adrian up here."

While we are waiting for Adrian, I go into further detail. How it would benefit several departments. It will make way for new aurors. It is also a way to bring MLE up to full staff. Kingsley is nodding his head. Adrian appears at the door and Kingsley invites him in. I stand to shake hands with Adrian. Kingsley motions for us both to take a seat then goes through my entire plan being gracious enough to list all the benefits my plan would provide.

Adrian is quiet for several minutes. "I can see the merits of your plan Harry. On the other hand, I am left with a team which will consist of four untrained MLE officers. Is this why you wanted me to sit in on your interviews the other day? I'm sorry I missed them"

"AD officers and MLE officers get the same basic training except for a few differences. The wizards we are talking about are the top four candidates. I can almost guarantee they will excel. There's one more thing. I am looking to get Justin Finch-Fletchley for my team."

Adrian stops in his tracks. "I'll go along with the new recruits but I have to stop it at transferring Justin. All I'll have are Justin, Hermione and Kevin."

I am not willing to give up on getting Justin. "How about if Justin stays until October 1st to help train the new recruits then he transfers over to AD?" Adrian can't find, a flaw in the plan. He agrees to Justin staying with MLE until October then transferring to AD. I volunteer to assign Michael if or when MLE needs an extra hand while the new recruits are in training.

We call in Kingsley's assistant to get everything down on parchment. As soon as Kingsley signs off on the document, a copy is magically duplicated for Adrian and myself. Kingsley has the original for Ministry files. I thank Adrian as he stands to leave. He doesn't appear all that happy with his end of the deal but it's down on the record now. Adrian can go hug a hag.

/*/

Kingsley asks me to remain. He has his assistant call Michael up to his office. Inwardly, I have a big smile. My second is actually going to be recognized as my second. When Michael arrives, he sees me and immediately his face falls. Out of the view of Kingsley I hold up one finger to Michael. He takes a breath. That one finger lets him know I have his back.

Kingsley tells Michael my plan before congratulating him on always being on top of things. Then he asks Michael if he wants the position of Assistant Head of AD. Michael breaks out this huge grin as he agrees to make use of the opportunity. Kingsley tells Michael he has me to thank for bringing the matter forward. Michael reaches over to shake my hand. I tell him no one deserves it more, and his step up is the first part of an ongoing plan which is effective immediately. I also confirm other parts of the plan will be staggered in.

I thank Kingsley for his support. Michael and I shake his hand and head back to our department.

/*/

When we arrive in my office, Michael takes a seat to digest what has just happened while I summon the rest of the team. While Michael and I are waiting, I magically replicate copies of the plan for everyone.

They file into my office. I'm not completely sure, but I think Susan gives me the stink eye. Too bad. She and Randy will not be partnered right now. When everyone is inside, I use my wand to close the door and hand each one a copy of my plan.

While they are reading, I send an interoffice to Adrian to ask when he wants to meet with the four candidates. I have decided to give Sebastian Gray another shot. He is included in the four.

The team finishes reading my plan. "Say hello to the new Assistant Head of AD, Michael Corner."

They all try to pat Michael on the back and shake his hand at the same time.

"Now I have someone to take the heat for me."

Michael has a ready reply. "I'm an AH now. There won't be any heat."

I direct my praise at all of them. "We have a great team which will become a perfect team on October 1st when Justin transfers over. On a side note, Michael. While MLE is training their new officers, they may call on you to do a little MLE work. It's non-negotiable. If they ask, you must go. Understood?"

"Yes boss. Understood."

It's 6:00 pm. "Let's call it a day. I'll see you all on Monday. Have a great weekend."

Before Michael gets out of his seat I ask him to remain, which he does.

"I am including Sebastian Gray in the list of candidates to be interviewed by Adrian and myself. You might want to growl in his ear before this interview instead of after. If he has to be removed from this interview, for any reason at all. His time in the Ministry is over."

As we are conversing, I receive an answer from Adrian. He wants to meet Monday afternoon at 2:00. On the spot, I send out memos to the four candidates to meet in my office at 1:00 pm on Monday.

Michael speaks candidly. "I've had Sebastian under my wing from his start. I am so disappointed he lost out on an amazing opportunity. He apologized for his abysmal behavior and is disappointed in himself Harry. Thank you for giving him another opportunity"

Stating the obvious, I remind my Assistant Head. "Tell him to prepare himself because Harry Potter doesn't usually go back on his word. He can consider himself very lucky. I'm serious Michael. Prepare him. Mr. Gray will meet me at 1:00 pm on Monday in my office along with yourself and the other candidates. Adrian is interviewing at 2:00 pm. Tell the git to eat lunch before he shows up at my door. Congratulations again Mr. Corner. I'm proud of you. Have a good weekend."

I straighten up my desk a bit before heading to the floo. Time to go home to check on my baby and my baby.

/*/

I arrive home to find Seana in the exact same place I left her this afternoon.

"Nigel!"

He immediately pops up in front of me. "Has Seana been up at all?"

"Miss Seana got up to use the bathroom. Nothing else."

I go over to the couch and shake her. She doesn't open her eyes. She just mumbles. "I'm okay love. I'm just tired."

Seana says she's okay. I have to believe her.

Nigel has made baked chicken and roasted potatoes. I have a plate with a muggle beer.

/*/

Ilir is coming over this evening to talk. I can inform him of what I learned from Merlin. Hopefully, the information will somehow help him through this cocoon stage thing.

As if he heard his name, Ilir comes through from the floo room looking as though he hasn't slept. He is pale and weary looking.

"Hey. My wizard."

He smiles but just barely.

"Seana is sick. The spot you see her in is the spot she was in at 2:00 this afternoon and before."

"Just the opposite for me. I haven't had a decent sleep in days."

I invite Ilir up to the study so we won't wake Seana. Before we head upstairs, I accio four of the muggle beers to take with us. I hand Ilir a beer but he opts for a water.

More beer for me.

We both settle into a study chair where I inform Ilir about my chat with Merlin. I mention my rude behavior and my apology.

Ilir really smiles this time. "Trying to get a curse thrown on you. Were you?"

"That was not my intention. When I came home and Seana was still ill, my anxiety level hit the ceiling. Merlin has an explanation for all of it. Seana will be sick for a bit but she will not be hurt in any way. It's all to do with the baby. I'm relieved I got to speak with Merlin, but I think I may not be in Merlin's good books anymore. At the end of the conversation he told me never to question him or summon him again. I also asked about you. Merlin said it was all down in the book. He said you know all about it. Merlin made a comparison. You mate are akin to a caterpillar turning into a butterfly. It may seem as though you are getting weaker while you are actually going through a process which will make you ten times stronger. I think I know a way to keep your Ilir side healthy until your _Assistor_ side stops changing. I have a potion for dreamless sleep. I hope you will use a little to get some sleep and get yourself back to center."

"I know what is down in the book Harry. I just didn't realize how difficult it would be to experience it firsthand. I'll take the dreamless sleep potion. I need to have at least one decent sleep. I realize it all has to do with the baby. He's trying to get stronger. It should only take a month for him to settle down and just grow. He is my charge and may be pulling strength from me. I'm proud to do it Harry, but it isn't down in the books anywhere it would feel like this."

I worry for my good friend. "Stay here tonight. You take the dreamless sleep potion. I'll keep an eye out in case anything happens."

"I don't want to put you out. I can take the potion at home."

"I won't hear of it. I insist you stay. You can take in the bedroom down the hall."

Ilir is too tired to argue and agrees to stay.

"Do you want to eat? Nigel made baked chicken and roasted potatoes."

While I'm getting the potion, Ilir goes downstairs to eat. I hope the potion works for him. My baby is beating the crap out of two people.

/*/

I go back downstairs to check on Seana. Surprise of all surprises. She is awake and eating a meal with Ilir. She greets me with a kiss. It appears she is feeling much better. I sit down at the table to have a bit more food with two of my favorite people. Both are under the weather. What's a wizard to do?

As we eat, I share some news. "The landscapers are coming at 11:00. The interior designers are coming at 2:30. If you feel up to it Seana, I'd like for you to let them know what you want."

Seana agrees to oversee the appointment. I forgot to give her the brochures, but I left them laying on the table in the living room.

"I did see the brochures you left on the table Harry. I am absolutely sure of what I want from both companies. Neither appointment should take too long."

I'm glad to see Seana finish everything on her plate. The three of us chat for a half hour or so. Seana stands to bid Ilir a good night and gives me a kiss. "I feel like sleeping at home tonight. I'll see you tomorrow by 11:00."

I walk her to the floo.

/*/

When I come back through, Ilir is sitting on the couch. He seems to have more color in his face. "The potion is ready whenever you are."

"I'm not ready for the potion yet." He gets up to get us both a beer.

"Do you have any idea how old a fetus has to be for healers to recognize a pregnancy?"

Ilir thinks for a moment. "To the best of my knowledge, birth healers may have potions or spells which recognize a pregnancy at about two weeks. Most witches don't recognize their pregnancy before four weeks. As a common rule, I'd say four weeks."

I also inform Ilir about the conversation I had with nosy arse Hermione and her suggestion. "I plan to take Seana to St Mungos to have a check up using the premise she is tired all the time. If they are able to tell her she's pregnant, all my concerns are over. She and I can openly discuss the baby. She can tell the girls and enlist their support. I truly think she needs all the support she can get. As hard as it is to tell a mother about an unplanned pregnancy, Seana needs her mother's support as well.

Ilir suggests we wait a few more weeks until the pregnancy is at least a month old. Perhaps by that time Seana will recognize her condition.

"I'll wait the few more weeks only if Seana feels better. If her health remains the same, I'll be taking her to St Mungos."

After one more beer and some idle chatter, Ilir decides he is ready for the potion.

"The potion is on the desk in the study. It is medium dosage. Just take half the bottle. I'll be up after I lock the floo."

It only takes five minutes to lock the floo and get upstairs. In that small amount of time, Ilir has taken the potion and is asleep. Helena on a Horse. The dreamless sleep certainly works fast. I'm chuffed I could help my mate.

I head to my bathroom to take a shower thinking tomorrow might be a brighter day for Ilir. Thank Merlin.


	23. In Such A Short Space Of Time

**Harry is way OOC but he's grown up, and the man he is, is not the boy he was. Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**Be warned: Rated M for language and romantic interludes**

**Previously on Merlin Made Me Do It: Calling For Merlin**

When I come back through, Ilir is sitting on the couch. He seems to have more color in his face. "The potion is ready whenever you are."

"I'm not ready for the potion yet." He gets up to get us both a beer.

"Do you have any idea how old a fetus has to be for healers to recognize a pregnancy?"

Ilir thinks for a moment. "To the best of my knowledge, birth healers may have potions or spells which recognize a pregnancy at about two weeks. Most witches don't recognize their pregnancy before four weeks. As a common rule, I'd say four weeks."

I also inform Ilir about the conversation I had with nosy arse Hermione and her suggestion. "I plan to take Seana to St Mungo's to have a check up using the premise she is tired all the time. If they are able to tell her she's pregnant, all my concerns are over. She and I can openly discuss the baby. She can tell the girls and enlist their support. I truly think she needs all the support she can get. As hard as it is to tell a mother about an unplanned pregnancy, Seana needs her mother's support as well.

Ilir suggests we wait a few more weeks until the pregnancy is at least a month old. Perhaps by that time Seana will recognize her condition.

"I'll wait the few more weeks only if Seana feels better. If her health remains the same, I'll be taking her to St Mungos."

After one more beer and some idle chatter, Ilir decides he is ready for the potion.

"The potion is on the desk in the study. It is medium dosage. Just take half the bottle. I'll be up after I lock the floo."

It only takes five minutes to lock the floo and get upstairs. In that small amount of time, Ilir has taken the potion and is asleep. Helena on a Horse. The dreamless sleep certainly works fast. I'm chuffed I could help my mate.

I head to my bathroom to take a shower thinking tomorrow might be a brighter day for Ilir. Thank Merlin.

**/**

**/**

House renovations 101.

Ilir gets balanced

Hermione still smells a rat.

The secret is out

No Ron.

Not this time

**Chapter 23: In Such A Short Space of Time**

**/**/**

The Dreamless Sleep potion really put Ilir to sleep. He is still sleeping at 10:30 Saturday morning. Seana who comes through the floo at 10:45 looking a lot better folds herself around me. "You're a couple of shags behind Potter."

I laugh while I nuzzle her neck. "I'd be a couple of shags ahead if my fiancée could stay awake."

Seana blushes. "We'll see if we can sort this out later today."

I pull her into a sexy Potter kiss which of course makes big dick think he's finally going to be put to use. Seana sees my erection and starts rubbing me. Both me and my dick want to shag but our appointment should be here in five minutes.

"If you don't stop, I'll be meeting Garden Designs by Felicia in soiled trousers."

Seana laughs and puts her head on my shoulder. I'm kissing the top of her head when the door bell rings. They are at the front door because I don't allow strangers to floo in no matter who they are. Seana goes to the door while I go to the bathroom to sort out big dick. When I return to the living room, Seana introduces me to Felicia herself. She is a personable witch with a big laugh. Seana has already picked out the garden design she hopes to have.

Felicia is a step ahead. "My workers are already out back looking around. Now that I know exactly what you want we'll see if it's feasible."

Seana and I follow Felicia out to the back garden.

It's times like these that make me happy I've given up Grimmauld Place. There is no way Seana and I could have any type of garden if I still lived there.

Seana and Felicia are still talking. Felicia confirms she can give Seana exactly what she wants. Seana is happy. I'm happy because Seana is happy….. and awake. I sign the papers authorizing work to begin on the garden. I also authorize a draft from my account at Gringotts for half the payment. Felicia estimates the work will be finished in a week if all goes well. Seana has a big grin on her face. I am excited as well. The garden is going to be amazing.

Felicia surprises us with an unexpected question. "Do you mind if we do a little prep work today? We'll be back on Monday, but getting a bit in today would be helpful."

"You're the boss. Have at it. I don't mind at all."

Felicia apologizes in front but she has a favor to ask. Another surprise. I can't imagine what favor a merchant wants from me. Felicia reaches inside her robes and pulls out seven copies of The Chronicles Of Harry.

"Would you consider autographing these books? As soon as my family and friends heard I would be working for Harry Potter, they asked if I would try to get their books signed."

I am chuffed. "It is my pleasure to sign the books." I sign all seven copies and Felicia is over the moon.

Who knew?

/*/

It is noon when Seana and I go inside to leave them to their work. Seana asks Nigel to prepare eggs, toast, bangers and mash. I raise my eyebrows in surprise.

"Hungry are we?"

Seana laughs and replies she is ravenous.

Ilir makes his entrance. "Good afternoon. Has someone mentioned food? I feel like I could eat a cow."

I keep it to myself but these two are beginning to frighten me. I think the common denominator of my fright is they are somehow connecting through the baby. I give myself a mental slap. That thought is crazy even for someone who talks to Merlin.

We sit down to eat. Seana finishes two plates and Ilir finishes three. I mean really. I'll be a pauper if I have to keep feeding these two.

"Harry your potion works wonders. I haven't slept that well in days. If you don't mind, I'd like to take the other half home with me."

Of course I don't mind. "Feel free mate."

I get three of the chilled beers and bring them to the table.. **(Stop! Don't anyone point a finger. This is just a test to see if Seana can drink alcohol. I expect she can't). **

I give a beer to Seana and Ilir.

"It's a little early, but I'll take it." Ilir retorts.

Seana is game as well. She puts the bottle up to her mouth and starts to gag. I grab the bottle of beer and hug her. "I'm sorry baby. Why don't you go lie down."

Seana starts crying and mumbling. "Harry. I think something is wrong with me. The same thing happened when Seamus gave me a butterbeer. I'm frightened."

Ilir gives me a troubled look as he leads Seana to the couch. I am definitely going to hear from him later on. Seana has just put her feet up as the doorbell rings. It's 2:30 on the nose. London Interiors has arrived. Seana stands so she can greet the merchant.

He looks familiar. He might be a Hogwarts graduate.

"Good afternoon. I'm Chen Chang. I believe you went to school with my sister Cho."

"Nice to meet you Chen. I did go to Hogwarts with Cho. This is my fiancée Seana Finnigan and my mate Ilir Nota. It is Seana who will show you what she wants."

Seana steps up with her hand outstretched.

Chen takes her arm. "Let us go over the catalog Miss Finnigan. You can show me what you want."

Seana directs Chen Chang to the ballroom. Inside of five minutes, they are chatting as though they've known each other all their life.

Ilir stands up. "Was that really necessary Harry? We both know how alcohol is affecting Seana. Please don't do that again. She is going through enough right now. Do not add to her stress."

Ilir is right. I had an idea what would happen but I wanted to see for myself. It wasn't a nice thing to do. I'm a little embarrassed to have tried such a trifling thing. I promise Ilir I won't do it again. I mean it. I don't want to hurt my witch. I just want her to realize she may need a check up.

Ilir wants to wait a month to go to St Mungos. I want to go as soon as possible. If Seana realizes something is off, she may want to go tomorrow.

/*/

Seana and Chen come back through to the living room. She has picked the Shades of Blue scheme. She hands me the catalog so I can see it.

"That's lovely, but will it work with your choice of wedding colors? Seana thinks for a moment. "You know what fiancé? I hadn't thought about my colors. I want deep purple and light blue for my wedding colors. They may not be the traditional colors, but those are the colors I want. The Shades of Blue scheme will go beautifully. So it's settled then Chen. We like Shades of Blue."

Chen conjures up the paperwork and has Seana look it over. Everything is on point. I sign the paperwork and issue a Gringotts draft for half the balance.

Chen advises us on a few points. "A room the size of your ballroom may take five days. If it suits you, we can start on Tuesday, 8/5. My staff and I require someone to review the work on the first day. We like to be sure this is what you really want. If all is right, we will not need any further review after the first day. London Interiors start early and most days work until 5:00. On the first day, I can stay until either of you get here to check the work. I just need to know now."

Seana solves the problem. "I'll be here at 1:30. Maybe Harry can floo through to review the work with me. That way you won't have to stay late Chen."

"Excellent. London Interiors looks forward to working with you. Please remember to authorize our entry to your home. I will have at least five staff with me."

I take my wand and run it across Chen's badge. "Make sure your staff wears their London Interiors badge everyday they work here. Otherwise, they will not be allowed past my wards."

Chen promises he'll insure they do. After he and I shake hands, he bows to Seana. Seana sees him to the door while I go for a much needed muggle beer.

Everything is in place. I can relax a bit.

/*/

Ilir is in the living room watching muggle soccer on the giant telly. I taunt him a bit, because I can. "I thought muggle sports weren't worth your time."

Ilir gets his cheek on. "I had to do something since my mate left me sitting here without a by your leave."

"There are some things bigger than you mate. Do you want a beer or a water?"

"Neither, thank you." He replies. "I'm going to grab the rest of the potion and head home. If you will Harry, please make another batch. It feels good to be able to sleep."

"I'll start the batch now. It is a simple potion to make and it doesn't take more than an hour to finish. You can wait for the next batch if you like."

"I'll take the potion that's left and pick up the additional tomorrow. I'll bet you two could use some privacy now Seana is feeling better."

Seana who has been sitting quietly chimes in. "That's a problem Ilir because I don't think I'm well. I don't want to be gagging on my drinks and sleeping all day. I want a healer to check me out."

Both Ilir and I are stunned. How easy is this? My witch wants to go to St Mungos without any badgering from me.

"When do you want to go love?"

"I want to go now."

Ilir steps up. "I'll accompany you if you don't mind."

Seana grins at our _Assistor_. "Of course we don't mind. We'll need you there to hold Potter up if something is truly wrong with me."

Ilir and I both laugh at her cheek.

"Come on. Let's go now. Maybe the healers can give me some stay awake potion and some gag-no-more potion."

Both Ilir and I again laugh at her fresh mouth. I grab her hand and apparate to St Mungos. Ilir is two seconds behind us. He claps me on the back. "Let's do this then."

The three of us step through the store window and enter the lobby of St Mungos.

/*/

Seana steps into the small queue. It's less than five minutes before she is at the reception desk. Ilir and I step to the desk as Seana is being helped.

The reception witch greets us. "How are you Mr. Potter, Mr. Nota. Love your book Mr. Potter."

"We are fine but my fiancée needs a healer. Perhaps she could see one now."

"Certainly Mr. Potter. Miss Finnigan, go down the hall and to your right. You'll be looking for emergency medicine. Good luck."

As we walk down the hall, Seana makes a cheeky remark. "Helena on a Horse. I thought she would come across her desk for you. I have such a famous fiancé."

I feel myself blushing crimson. "Why don't we just get to emergency service please."

We wait about twenty minutes before the healers call Seana. A healer asks Ilir and I to remain in the waiting room until they examine her. Fifteen minutes later, the healer steps out the door of the examining room to call me in.

Seana is crying which puts me in alarm mode. I rush to the bed and hug her. "What's going on my love? Have the healers found a problem?"

Seana's face is in my chest. I put my hand under her chin to make her look at me.

The healer does her duty. "Miss Finnigan is almost three weeks pregnant. The reveal potion had a blue tinge. It is a boy. Congratulations to you both. The discharge papers are waiting down in the payment office."

If Seana is three weeks pregnant, I must have impregnated her immediately after taking the mark. Contraceptive spells are obviously no match for a marked penis. Ilir is wrong. He couldn't have felt the moment of conception. Then again, maybe he hadn't recognized his charge until he himself began to feel sick. I make a mental note to discuss this with him.

I stop the healer before she can leave the room. "Diagnosis is a private matter is it not? I wouldn't want Seana's information bandied about St Mungos. Am I clear?"

The healer huffs. "I do not repeat private matters outside the examination room."

"I take it that means Seana 's records are private as well. I'm not trying to be rude. I just want our business to remain our business."

The healer softens. "I understand Mr. Potter. Good luck."

Seana starts to cry again. "I'm sorry Harry. I probably forgot my contraceptive spell. I've ruined everything."

I kiss her on her nose. "I love you Seana. You didn't ruin anything. We'll just get married sooner than planned. Oh my! I'm going to be a father."

"You're not angry then?"

I kiss her on the mouth before responding. "Of course I'm not angry unless you have a bloke on the side and this is the result."

Seana puffs up answering in a soft growl. "Don't say anything like that to me ever again. I may not remember my contraceptive spells, but I can remember who I love and who I shag."

I take her in my arms and apologize. "I'm such a git. It was a joke love. Just a joke. Please forgive me."

"Gotcha Harry Potter. I know it's a joke. I just want you to be aware of how thoughtless you sounded. I love you. You are the only wizard who will ever get into these knickers."

I hug her tightly. "Did the healer give you potions to help you?"

"I have a potion to help my body regulate itself but the healer is sure my body will adjust itself within the next week or so. The healer was very surprised when I told her about the alcohol problem. She said it really isn't a problem. The baby evidently doesn't like the smell of alcohol so he's standing his ground so to speak. I can't drink alcohol until after he's born."

"Can we tell Ilir?"

Seana nods. "What will he think of me?"

"He won't think any less of you. We are two adults in love. What has he to say? Anyway, it takes two people to make a baby. We both had a hand in this."

I go to the door to call Ilir into the room.

"Is everything alright? You two have been in here a long time."

Seana is the first to answer. "We're three weeks pregnant with a boy Ilir. Please don't hate me."

Ilir's eyebrows go up to the ceiling. "Congratulations are in order. How could you ever think I would hate you? I'm going to be a godfather."

Ilir might be moving a little fast. "You very well might have to duel Draco for the honor."

We all laugh.

Ilir wants to know if the healer shared anything else.

Seana shares the rest. "She advised me if I had held off coming in, the baby would have settled himself within the next several days. We are through here. Let's go home."

I pay the bill and we apparate back home.

/*/

Once we are settled in the living room, Ilir gets fire whiskey for us and pumpkin juice for Seana. We all clink glasses to toast each other. I watch as Seana drinks the entire glass without a problem. She wants to tell Draco and Hermione. My best friend will be smirking at me for the rest of my life.

Seana comes around to whisper in my ear. "The healer said we can shag right up until the eighth month if we are careful."

I grin at my fiancée because somebody needs attention. I whisper back. "Does somebody have big dick on her mind? I look forward to tonight. You may have all you want."

Seana gives me a cute little slap across the arm. I let her know she'll be paying for that slap.

"Your threats don't frighten me. Call Hermione and Draco already."

/*/

I floo call Draco and Hermione. Unfortunately for me, Draco answers. "What Potter? I'm enjoying a little private time with my witch. Can this wait until…..December?"

My mate has a great sense of humor. "No. This can't wait. I have something to tell you and Hermione. Please make yourself decent. You'll only have to keep your clothes on for a short period of time. We are coming through in five minutes."

I hear him call me a git as he turns away. Five minutes later, we are stepping into Draco and Hermione's floo room.

Hermione looks a little disheveled but she gives us a smile. Draco is right behind her and he gives us a frown. "You here too Ilir? I know Potter doesn't have any manners, but I thought you knew better."

Ilir laughs. "You have me at a disadvantage Draco. I can't say what I want to say because there are witches present."

Draco laughs out loud as he comes over to shake hands with me and Ilir. He gives Seana a quick hug.

Hermione gives Seana a hug. "So what's up? Are you here to confirm what I already know?"

Seana gives me a puzzled look. I clear my throat and roll my eyes at Hermione. "Do you want to hear our news or are you going to keep talking?"

Hermione turns red but doesn't hesitate to mumble. "I knew it."

Sometimes my best friend just can't control herself. It's no wonder Draco has to stay on top of her. (That's a joke people. Just a joke.)

Seana steps in. "I'm not sure what you know Hermione. We're here to tell you we've just come back from St Mungos. We're pregnant. We want you to be the first to know."

Hermione lets out a loud yell. "Congratulations."

Draco doesn't act surprised. I imagine Hermione has shared her thoughts. "Merlin on the mountain. Harry Potter is going to be a father. Didn't know you had it in you mate."

Everybody laughs.

There are pats on backs and shaking of hands.

"It's a boy," reveals Seana. "We thought we were being so careful."

Hermione gives me a double stink eye. "I can always smell a rat. So much for not shagging until you're married huh."

I have to give props where they are due. "You are a brilliant witch. You were able to sniff out something both Seana and I didn't."

I proceed to explain to Seana how Hermione thought you might be pregnant because of your aversion to alcohol. Seana smiles at Hermione and is impressed with the Granger logic as well.

Seana comments to Hermione and Draco. "May we please keep this among ourselves until Harry and I get this sorted. We want to tell Seamus and my parents in our own way. I just don't want my condition bandied about right now."

Draco blurts out. "You are talking to the owner of the Daily Prophet and the soon to be owner of the Quibbler. How can I keep a story like this quiet?"

Even though Hermione gives him a death glare, Draco only laughs. "Of course we'll keep your news quiet. What do you take me for? A git?"

Both Ilir and I respond. "Yes. Definitely a git."

Ilir and I change the subject a bit as we congratulate Draco on his purchase of the Quibbler. He is becoming a newspaper baron.

Draco clarifies the situation. "The sale hasn't gone through yet, but thanks to you two, they did accept my bid. It's now a little bit of a waiting game. Personally, I think I'll triumph. At least I hope I will."

While Draco is speaking, Hermione passes out drinks to the wizards and pumpkin juice to herself and Seana. We chat for about fifteen-twenty more minutes.

I realize Hermione and Draco want to get back to what they were doing before we arrived. "It's time we get back to the house and leave our good friends to themselves."

Seana and Ilir say their goodbyes. Hermione shouts out another loud congratulations making a zipper like movement across her mouth.

The three of us head back through the floo.

/*/

As soon as we get to the living room, Ilir is ready to get home. "My potion and I are leaving. I will talk to you tomorrow. The publisher has sent several owls. I just haven't felt up to dealing with him. I feel better so I'll probably have an update for you tomorrow Harry. Congratulations to you both."

Seana and I tell him goodnight.

Seana snuggles up to me on the couch. I'm feeling cheeky. "So, do you want to shag or talk about getting married?"

Seana wants to talk about getting married. I pretend to be hurt as I give her some back lip. "I thought my big dick would be foremost in your mind."

"It is. That's why we're going to talk fast."

She and I go through dates. We settle on September 26th at 1:00 pm. That gives us seven weeks to get our wedding together. We agree seven weeks is enough time.

./*/

Several new wedding planners have started business in the magical world. We can get an all inclusive package (including honeymoon suggestions) where the wedding planner does all the grunt work. We will only have to choose my robes or suit and Seana and her bridesmaids dresses. We feel it can be done.

We are discussing the wedding and the baby when Seana begins to rub my chest. This is one of the ways she has of telling me she needs attention. So cute. I grab her by the hand and lead her up to the bedroom.

As soon as we reach the bedroom, my witch attacks me. You'd think she hasn't had any attention in months. Who am I kidding? I love every minute of it, but have a question. "How careful do I have to be with an expectant witch?"

Seana assures me she and the baby are tough. They can take anything I can dish out.

I laugh at her. "Really? So if I were to do this. I lay her back on the bed, and this. I remove her clothing, and this. I begin at her mouth and kiss my way down to her stomach. Even though I'm ready to violate his mother, I have to stop and talk to my son. I tell him how much we love him and we are so glad he is coming into our lives. After speaking to my son, I continue to love my fiancée. I kiss her slit but want to make love. Seana is ready so I make my move. She wraps her arms around my neck and I push myself into her.

We are going to be parents. Making love is all the more sweet. Seana whispers in my ear how she loves to feel me inside her. I whisper back that I love being inside her. With these words on our lips, we reach our climax.

"I am so thankful I came to your party with Seamus."

As I'm kissing her, I admit I recognized her right away and knew she would be the love of my life.

I fall asleep with my hand on my son.

/**/

Ah Sunday. My Wonder Wizard Watch is showing 10:30. Seana is still sleeping but I need to get ready. I have made up my mind to go speak to Seamus. I'm actually doing this out of courtesy as Seamus doesn't really have a say in our lives. But, he is my future brother-in-law and I want to stay on even ground with him. Even though Seana and I aren't married and she is pregnant, I want Seamus to know I intend to do the right thing. I want to make sure he knows I'll love his sister for life.

I run through my morning routine and head downstairs. It's pretty quiet which means Dudley isn't about. All the rest of the gits are probably still sleeping.

I take a deep breath before floo calling Seamus.

Luckily for me, Seamus appears to be bright eyed and bushy tailed. "Is it alright if I come through?"

"Of course Harry. Come on through."

I shake his hand when I step out of the floo. I'm thinking this can go right or it can go sideways. I'm hoping for the former.

"Want tea or coffee Harry?"

I decline both as I probably won't be able to get either down. I take a seat at the kitchen table then plunge right in. "Seamus, my wizard. I came over to give you a piece of news."

Maybe it's me or maybe it's my guilty conscience, but I think Seamus is giving me a bit of the stink eye. About now, he and Susan have something in common. Anyway. I continue. "Ilir (yes I threw him to the wolves first) and I had to take Seana to St Mungos yesterday. Don't worry she isn't sick. Turns out Seana is pregnant."

Seamus just sits there looking at me not saying a word.

I muddle on. "I came to you in case you want to blow up at me. I don't want you to blow up in front of Seana. It's bad enough she thinks it's her fault because she forgot a contraceptive spell or something. I'm hoping you'll wish us the best. We have made our plans. The wedding date is set for this September 26th. Seana wants to be married in the garden at my-our house and have the reception in the ballroom. We have already contracted for work to be done on the garden as well as the ballroom. I want you to know Seana is the love of my life and I will love her for life. We didn't plan for Seana to get pregnant, but it happened. I'm asking you to accept it and be happy for us."

Everything just rolls out of my mouth. I don't stop for a breath. Seamus is quiet for a second before jumping up shouting. "I'm going to be an uncle. I'm going to be an uncle." He shakes my hand and resumes screaming. "I'm going to be an uncle."

I grin at him but I have more to say. "Thank you for not firing up that Finnigan temper. Seana and I would like to keep this quiet until we can tell your dad and mum. Ilir was with us at the hospital so he knows. We did tell Hermione and Draco. I wanted to let you know as well. For now, we'd like it to remain among us."

Seamus promises. "I won't tell a soul. It's only 11:00 Harry but you have to have a drink with me. We have to celebrate little Finnigan-Potter."

Seamus pulls out the fire whiskey and we drink to my little _Bearer of Light_.

/*/

It's 12:30 by the time I step back through the floo where my feet want to go in opposite directions. I may have overindulged. I mean to go check on Sean but I plop my arse down on the couch.

Dudley and Leanne come through at 2:30 and wake me up. The fire whiskey has done a number on me.

Dudley makes a smarmy comment. "Drinking this early Harry? Don't know why you didn't wait for me."

After wiping the string of drool hanging from my mouth, I say hello to Leanne and give Dudley a nice jab to the shoulder. "I've got to go upstairs to check on Seana. We'll be right down. Dudley, please have Nigel fix chicken. You choose the vegetables. For dessert-."

Dudley cuts me off. "For dessert, it will be treacle tart with vanilla ice cream."

Yes, they all have the measure of me. "Right you are Dudley."

When I get upstairs, Seana is in the shower. I try to sneak in to get a shower shag but she hears me coming and shouts at me. "Think again Potter. I'm already clean."

Damn. I can't put anything over on this witch.

I explain what I've done. "I've been to see Seamus. I know I should have waited for you but I just wanted to be sure he wouldn't blow up at you. He didn't blow up at all. In fact, he's still hopping around his flat yelling, I'm going to be an uncle."

Seana laughs. "I'm glad he is okay with it because I know what you mean about that temper. It's almost as bad as yours. Did he ask if we've told mum and dad?"

"Actually, I told him not to bandy the news about until we get to speak to you mum and dad. He agreed. Although. I'm thinking, why not just let our inner circle of friends know? It's not like it can be undone. We can just ask them to keep it quiet for a bit. They're going to know anyway when we tell them we're getting married next month. Get your witches together and I'll get the wizards together. We'll need to do it sooner than later. What do you think?"

"Whatever you want sounds good to me. I know we can count on Hermione for a wealth of information. If we hire the Wedding Planner, all I'll have to do is give them my colors and they will set everything up. Where do you want to go for a honeymoon? Let's do something tropical. I can't believe we're pregnant. I'm going to be a mother. We should get in touch with my mum. I wonder if she and dad would come to stay for awhile."

Seana was babbling.

I grab her from behind to nuzzle her lovely neck. "I'm just a wizard. What do I know? We'll owl your mum and dad. I just got all my team mobile phones. I'm wondering if we should do the same for your mum and dad. If I did, you could talk to them any time you like. Let's go downstairs before Dudley tears the place apart."

/*/

Dudley had taken over the telly. Justin and Isaac are right there with him. I don't see Hermione, Lucia or Leanne. Somehow I suspect the secret isn't such a secret anymore. Seana gives me a kiss and goes to find the girls. Looking around, I don't see my boys. They must be somewhere with their heads together as well. Color me right. Draco, Ilir, Theo and my Second in command all come in through the back.

"Out back trying to figure out how the garden should go then? If I'd known you all were so handy, I wouldn't have hired a landscaper."

Michael has the good grace to look guilty.

"What's up boys?"

Draco replies for everyone. "Nothing is up. We were out back admiring your crap garden. I hope it will look better than that when it's finished."

I point at each one in turn. "You're a git, you're a git and you're a git. The jury is still out on you Michael."

They all laugh.

Michael is rambling which is unlike him. "So Harry. How's things?"

"Things are good Michael."

"There's someone I'd like you to meet. I'll be right back."

Draco wiggles his eyebrows and I comment in a low voice, "I take it the somebody is a lovely, young witch. Eyes where they don't belong then Draco? Go ahead. Let's make Hermione slap the taste out of your mouth in front of everyone."

Ilir gets a big kick out of my statement. Draco chuckles.

Michael comes back with the same lovely lass he brought to the party and introduces her to me. Her name is Lila. It only takes two minutes before I'm annoyed with Lila. The people who come to my home know me as Harry. The boy-who-lived, savior of the wizarding world got old a long time ago.

I'm facing Ilir and Draco while Lila and Michael are facing me. Ilir and Draco are making faces and signs because they know what I'm thinking. The lights are on but nobody's home with Lila.

/*/

I finally tear myself away from Michael and Lila and head into the dining room. Lucia and Leanne jump up. Each congratulates me in turn. "Congratulations Harry. I'm going to be an aunt."

"Well, I see everyone knows the secret. Good. Now get to work putting my wedding together." I grin as I run for cover.

Nice surprise. I look up to see Randy and behind him…..Susan. Randy grins. "We're just friends Harry."

Susan blushes.

"My arse. Just remember what I told you."

I step over to shake Randy's hand and give a nod to Susan. Randy heads into the living room. I imagine he likes telly too. I hear them introduce Randy to Dudley. After the introductions, I hear the boys stage whisper, Muggle.

Dudley who wants to be a wizard but has never been ashamed to be a muggle shouts. "And damn proud of it. You filthy wizards."

They all crack up laughing.

/*/

I stand in the doorway looking around at all the people I consider my family. I guess Merlin is trying to make up for my abysmal childhood when I had no one. Today, it feels good to be Harry Potter. Kiss my arse Vernon Dursley.

It's now time for me to do my part. I call the gentle wizards to the living room then excuse all the witches. As soon as we are alone, I begin to speak. "You all have been deputized which is a muggle word for doing what I say. You all have been deputized to be in me and Seana's wedding in some capacity. Mark your calendars. It is September 26th at 1:00 pm. Seana and I will be getting married in the garden and the reception will be in the ballroom here at the house."

"Just so we don't have a duel, Dudley will be my best man. Ilir, Draco, Theo, Michael, Justin and Anthony will be my groomsmen. Ernie, Isaac and Randy will be door attendants. I'll need you wizards to help Dudley with stuff which can be done more quickly by magic than muggle. The wedding is muggle attire. Everybody in black suits. I, the very handsome groom, will be in a navy blue muggle suit. Dudley, I'll need you in some shade of blue. If you show up in any kind of girlie blue suit, I'll ship your arse home. (Insert laugh here.) You are all invited to bring a plus one. Ernie can bring a plus two as long as his boxers aren't down around his ankles. Just kidding. If you don't know what you are supposed to do, study up. I'll only be getting married this once. I want it right. I won't say no to a bachelor party. That's a hint wizards. Invitations will be out shortly. Take note Malfoy. Your turn is coming up next. Have I missed anyone? I want all my gits involved in this day. So, if I've missed anyone, it wasn't intentional."

Draco goes full Malfoy. "Oh! Is it our turn to talk now wanker? I'll just say. Anybody who fucks this up will answer to me."

Ilir chimes in. "And me. Now my wizards, lets get to eating, drinking and chasing witches. Chasing witches is for single wizards only."

There's so many of us we have to eat in the dining room. I call Nigel to have him tell the ladies we want to eat. They have to vacate the dining room. We all sit down to a nice dinner of roasted chicken with gravy, roasted potatoes, carrots, broccoli and corn. There's a lot of good natured bantering which keeps Seana's face red throughout the entire meal. But she holds her own.

After the treacle tart and vanilla ice cream, the wizards go back to the living room to settle in for some conversation. The witches remain in the dining room.

At about 8:30, Hermione comes out and sits on Draco's lap. She's so bold.

Theo gives an exaggerated cough. This is Draco Malfoy they're fooling with. No one else dares to comment….except for Ilir. "Time to go then Draco?"

Draco grins and throws out a taunt. "Jealous git." He and Hermione wish everyone a goodnight and head for the floo.

The rest of the ladies come into the living room. Seana sits on the arm of the couch next to me. Leanne sits next to Dudley. Lila perches on the arm of the chair next to Michael. I'm waiting for Susan to sit on Randy's lap. She doesn't. She walks over to watch Theo and Justin play wizards chess. Randy watches her walk from one end of the room to the other. No worries my arse. They're in it and they don't even know it.

/*/

At 9:00 or so, everybody starts milling around getting ready to head for their respective homes. They shout out their goodnights then it's down to me, Seana and Ilir.

Ilir bring me up to speed on book sales. "The publishers are in ecstasy. Sales are through the roof. There is even talk about printing a small excerpts kind of thing. These guys get paid to find ways to make money and they are doing it."

I relate my run in with the muggles at the post office and with Felicia the landscaper which brings a big smile to Ilir's face. It's his turn to depart, but before he leaves, he asks if I've made additional dreamless sleep potion.

"Yes, my wizard. I have. This is the last batch I will be making though. It's too easy to get dependent on this particular potion."

Ilir nods.

Seana is tired. She gives Ilir a hug, me a kiss then heads upstairs.

I want a bit of insight from Ilir. "What do you think of Randy?"

"Seems like a no nonsense auror. I like him. Just don't let him hang around with Ernie too much."

We have a laugh. I give Ilir his potion and he heads for the floo calling out goodnight.

/*/

Seana is dozing when I get upstairs. I lay across the bed and put my head on her hip. "What are you going to say in your owl to your mum and dad?"

"About that. I was thinking we could take off early on Friday, take a portkey to Ireland and come back Sunday night."

"Excellent idea love." I make a mental note to put paperwork in for two round trip portkeys to Ireland. Then crawl up to kiss my brilliant fiancée. She kisses me then shunts me off her.

Lets just call this a shagless Sunday night.

/**/

Monday comes as always. It's going to be a busy day. I have two meetings today. One with the candidates and another with the candidates and Adrian. I remember to send in the request for the portkeys. I request after 12:00 noon on Friday and after 8:00 pm on Sunday.

I need to speak to Ernie so I leave a brief message on his phone. I also send an interoffice to Kingsley to see if he is available on September 26th to officiate at the wedding. Now down to work.

About 10:30, I go down to the lunch area to replenish my water supply. News travels fast. Roger Davies and Tracey Davis stop me to offer their congratulations on my upcoming wedding. Is nothing a secret anymore? I wouldn't be surprised if baby clothes start arriving in my office.

/*/

The candidates followed by Michael file in at exactly one o'clock. This is not a test so I introduce myself and shake their hands. Right down to business. I give a spiel about best of the best and so on….

"I have chosen you for a special project. This is not a mandatory project. You have full rights to decline. Let me say this. I would not ask you to do this if I didn't need it done. But, as I say. It is not mandatory you accept. MLE is in need of replacement officers. Being the top candidates on the AD side, I have decided to open up these positions to you four. You will be fully trained to the MLE way of doing things. You will receive a pay rise and you will be top MLE officers as opposed to junior AD officers." I pause a minute to let my request sink in before asking the question. "Are there any of you who are not interested in transferring over to MLE?"

Candidate John Rogers asks to be heard. "Will the transfer be permanent?"

"It is a permanent transfer. However, down the line you will be able to request a transfer back to AD if a spot opens. I'll be frank with you. The team I have now is a young team. Barring any transfers out or any unforeseen difficulties, they will be with me for a long time. That's why I have specifically offered you this opportunity. Otherwise, you might remain Junior Aurors for years. I do not like to see valuable talent wasted because there aren't any spots open. It's only 1:30. If you would like to discuss this among yourselves, I have an open room. Be back here at 1:55 please. Michael show them to the MLE conference room. Thanks. Mr. Gray. A moment."

When the other candidates leave, I explain how I feel. "This is another opportunity for you. Think carefully. I assume you've already had lunch."

Sebastian replies with a smile on his face. "I have had lunch sir."

"Good."

/*/

The candidates report back at 1:55. We have a meeting to get to. I give my last warning of sorts. "Those who have chosen to decline the transfer may be excused." Nobody moves. "Am I to understand all you fine young wizards have chosen to accept the transfer?"

I receive four, yes sir. Sweet.

I take a minute to express my thanks. "If there are ever any AD issues you need to discuss you can see Michael Corner, Assistant Head of AD. If you need advice of any kind, barring MLE directives, do not hesitate to come see me. Thank you. I will see you in a moment gentlemen. Michael. Please show them to the meeting room."

/*/

The meeting with Adrian goes well. He is happy to get the cream of the crop. He explains what will go on and the training they will get. Most importantly, he explains about their pay rise which goes into effect as soon as they sign the Ministry transfer contract. My portion of the meeting is over. All that is left is for them to sign to become full fledged MLE officers. I thank them all and wish them good luck.

Sebastian Gray stops by my office at 5:00. "I was hoping to catch you sir."

I invite him to have a seat.

"I appreciate you giving me another chance. I promise to live up to your expectations. I will not let you down."

"Thank Michael for this second chance. Personally, I don't think you'll let anyone down Mr. Gray. At this juncture though, it is Adrian you have to impress. You've already impressed me. Anything else?"

"No sir. Thank you. Good night sir."

I'm thrilled. That went extremely well.

Kingsley's answer to my request lands on the desk. He has agreed to officiate.

My request for the two portkeys has been approved. The portkey reminds me. I want to get a mobile phone to take to Ireland for Seana's mum and dad. I also want to get one for Seana. Which I do.

Another two obstacles down with one to go.

/*/

I am home by 6:00. Seana isn't there so she must be at Seamus'. I floo call her because I want to share my news. "I have the port keys love and Kingsley has agreed to be the Officiant."

"Well done sweetheart. I'll be staying at Seamus' tonight. We want to talk."

Since I'm going to be alone for the night, I decide to floo to Ilir's house. Just to be a prat, when I step out of the floo, I shout. "Hello. Anybody about?"

Ilir comes out of his bedroom half dressed.

"You ready for bed this early?" Sometimes I can be so dense.

Ilir is about to reply when Susan comes out of the front bathroom and stops short. I turn my back as she isn't dressed for company. I'm more embarrassed than they are. I head for the floo mumbling. "Sorry. You should lock your floo."

I head directly for the muggle beer. I need to sit and reflect. I wonder how I could have been so wrong about a relationship between Randy and Susan and missed the signals between Ilir and Susan. Well fuck me.

/**/

On Tuesday, Seana and I meet with Chen. Seana is more than pleased with his work.

"It is going to look amazing." She gushes.

I remind Chen about the badges. "Seana and I will be in Ireland this weekend. If anything goes awry we won't be here to see about it."

Chen tells us that everything is all set. The ballroom will definitely be finished Monday, 8/11.

Seana and I notice Felicia and her staff are working diligently. The garden looks like shite right now, but we can hope for the best.

We are excited for our trip to Ireland. Me, I'm nervous as well as excited.

Seana loves her mobile phone and can't wait to give one to her mum.

I haven't heard from Ilir. Susan evidently could care less. She has gone about her way not even embarrassed a little. I guess what Michael and Anthony alluded to is correct. The guys aren't the only ones to be caught with their underwear around their ankles. Whatever. As long as she does her job.

/**/

Thursday afternoon, Ernie stops by my office when he comes off the road. He wants to tell me about the altercation at the Leaky Cauldron.

Ernie knows I don't go in for gossip so this must be revealing.

"Ron came into the pub trying to chat up Hannah. First off, Hannah wasn't having any of it, but our boy Neville, went up one side and down the other on Ron Weasley. When Neville was through, Hannah ran across the room, jumped into his arms and gave him the kind of kiss best kept behind locked doors. The pub went wild. Ron stood there looking like the arse he is."

I grin. Even though it was a bit of gossip, it was a rewarding bit of gossip, so I'm good. I thank Ernie for letting me know. He leaves my office chuckling.

/**/

Friday morning dawns sunny and bright. The only blight on the day is my appointment with Ron. I'm not a gambling man but I'd bet even money the AD is looking pretty good to him right now.

11:00 am comes and goes. I'm pissed because Seana and I have a portkey for 1:00 pm. At noon, I leave a message for my team.

_Gone to Ireland for the weekend. Don't call me. I'll call you. I am sealing my office. If you see anyone in here messing about, arrest him. Just don't arrest Ilir. He's probably only stealing water."_

_Harry_

I am heading for the floo when Ron Weasley steps out. "Harry. Just the bloke I was looking for. Are you ready for our appointment?"

"Your appointment was for what time?" 11:00 am. It's now 12:30. I have a portkey in thirty minutes. Make another appointment." I leave him standing there. I don't have a doubt he will try to snoop around in my office. I have an awful thought. Ron may try to slip doctored reinstatement papers in the same place he left his resignation papers. I do not put it past the tosser. Hopefully, the team will keep their eyes open.

Seana is all packed. I take a minute to leave the team a subsequent message about what Ron may be up to. I finish by telling them, I mean it. If Ron is trying to play clever, arrest him."

/*/

We get to the portkey office with only minutes to spare. The trip itself isn't bad. Then it's only a short apparition to Seana's parents house. My stomach is now in tight knots. I hope Mr. Finnigan doesn't want to hex first and ask questions later.

Mr. and Mrs. Finnigan are glad to see us. It's hugs and handshakes all around. They have this absolutely gigantic lunch waiting for us. I eat until I'm about to fall over and bounce. When Seana presents her mum with the phone, her mum starts crying. I want to head for the hills until I find out she's crying from happiness. Thank Merlin.

Shane and I chat for awhile about everything from Seamus not settling down to the Irish Quidditch League. Shane invites me to come through to the living room. Seana and her mother are already in there. I take a seat next to Seana. Because I'm a coward, I nudge Seana.

Seana steps right up. "Mum, dad. Harry has something to tell you." My witch has ratted me out. The only thing I can do is go for it. Seana smiles at me and links her arm through mine.

Haltingly I get it out. "Shane. Aideen. Seana and I are three weeks pregnant." I wait for the explosion I expected from Seamus. There isn't one. Shane Finnigan tells us that Seamus sent an owl. I know I'm not off the hook yet, but I haven't been hexed to death so I let out a huge sigh of relief. I explain to the Finnigans, "Our apologies. Seana and I didn't mean for this to happen." I truly don't want to say anymore on that subject. It's quite awkward talking to Seana's parents about our sex life. Instead, I let Seana tell them about our wedding plans.

Aideen Finnigan is overjoyed. Shane Finnigan, not so much. We talk it out for over an hour when Shane finally admits he couldn't ask for a better son-in-law and is proud to have me in the family. I am a top shelf wizard. He and Aideen will love me like a son.

Phew. Seana and I are off the hook. The Finnigan's agree to come to England the first of September and stay the entire month.

My mobile rings in the middle of the conversation. Caller-ID says it Michael so I excuse myself to answer the call. I hear all these voices trying to be heard.

_What's going on? _

Michael is shouting louder than the rest. _We've arrested Ron Weasley._


	24. Miasma

***Harry is way OOC but he has grown up. The man he is, is not the boy he was. **

**Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. AU. Enjoy. Rated M for language and romantic interludes**

**Previously on; Merlin Made Me Do It: In Such A Short Space Of Time**

Mr. and Mrs. Finnigan are glad to see us. It's hugs and handshakes all around. They have this absolutely gigantic lunch waiting for us. I eat until I'm about to fall over and bounce. When Seana presents her mum with the phone, her mum starts crying. I want to head for the hills until I find out she's crying from happiness. Thank Merlin.

Shane and I chat for awhile about everything from Seamus not settling down to the Irish Quidditch League. Shane invites me to come through to the living room. Seana and her mother are already in there. I take a seat next to Seana. Because I'm a coward, I nudge Seana.

Seana steps right up. "Mum, dad. Harry has something to tell you." My witch has ratted me out. The only thing I can do is go for it. Seana smiles at me and links her arm through mine.

Haltingly I get it out. "Shane. Aideen. Seana and I are three weeks pregnant." I wait for the explosion I expected from Seamus. There isn't one. Shane Finnigan tells us that Seamus sent an owl. I know I'm not off the hook yet, but I haven't been hexed to death so I let out a huge sigh of relief. I explain to the Finnigans, "Our apologies. Seana and I didn't mean for this to happen." I truly don't want to say anymore on that subject. It's quite awkward talking to Seana's parents about our sex life. Instead, I let Seana tell them about our wedding plans.

Aideen Finnigan is overjoyed. Shane Finnigan, not so much. We talk it out for over an hour when Shane finally admits he couldn't ask for a better son-in-law and is proud to have me in the family. I am a top shelf wizard. He and Aideen will love me like a son.

Phew. Seana and I are off the hook. The Finnigan's agree to come to England the first of September and stay the entire month.

My mobile rings in the middle of the conversation. Caller-ID says it Michael so I excuse myself to answer the call. I hear all these voices trying to be heard.

_What's going on? _

Michael is shouting louder than the rest. _We've arrested Ron Weasley._

**/**

**/**

**Not happy in Ireland**

**Ron in a holding cell**

**Susan out of line**

**The heart of the matter**

**Chapter 24: Miasma**

Why am I not surprised my team had to arrest Ron Weasley. I release a huge sigh and ask Michael to explain.

_It was just as you suggested boss. Weasley came in under the guise of visiting, but we went on about our daily business. Randy was going to put some reports on your desk, but before he got to your office, he could see something shimmering beside your desk. Even though he drew his wand for stun, as the newest auror, Randy knew he should have team backup, so he came to get us._

I was trying not to lose my temper in front of Aideen and Shane as I listened to Michael explain the rest.

_Initially, we didn't see a thing in your office except what belongs there. Randy points out the little piece of shimmer coming from the office. Susan suggested the shimmer could mean someone under a disillusionment charm. At the time, none of us knew it was Weasley. We had our suspicions, but didn't know for sure. I cast an Intruder Charm to locate the person. The charm pinpointed an area over in the corner. We all had our wands drawn. I stepped over to the area designated by the intruder charm. I shouted Undo and tapped the intruder at the place his head should be. Just like magic, Ron Weasley appeared before our eyes. At that point, it hadn't mattered what Weasley was doing or what he was after. He was a civilian interfering with Ministry property. We had to arrest him. Susan bound him while Randy relieved him of the Ministry documents he had in his hand._

I am standing there with the mobile to my ear not believing what I'm hearing. Ron Weasley wasn't the smartest wizard. I know that. What had he hoped to gain by rifling through my office?

_What was he after Michael? Where is he now? _

_Weasley had a copy of his own file. He had inserted reinstatement documents into the file. The documents appear to have been signed and stamped by you yesterday Harry. He is now up for a forgery charge as well as the interfering with Ministry property charge. Unless you want to go easy on him, he will spend some time in Lower Azkaban guaranteed. I believe Weasley thought if he could get the paperwork into the system you wouldn't contest it. That bloke has an ego the size of England and Scotland put together. _

_Well. Ron Weasley is in for a surprise. He is going to face some type of prosecution. Get all the paperwork done. I'll look it over when Seana and I get back. Keep his arse in the holding cell. It'll serve him right. This time, I want things done to the letter. Notify Kingsley of the break in. Let him know I'm aware of what is going on and will handle it when I'm back in London. Thank Randy for me. _

Michael has to give a bit of cheek.

_Thank Randy for doing his job? I don't think so. I'll give him a clap on the back. _

I have to smile at the audacity of my Assistant Head.

_Okay. A clap on the back it is. I'll thank him when I get back. _

I disconnect our call.

/*/

Seana, Shane and Aideen have been talking quietly among themselves, but turn to look at me when I enter the room.

I give them the short version. "Just some Auror business. My team is handling it."

Shane, Aideen, Seana and I get back to our prior discussion. The Finnigans have finalized their decision. They are definitely coming to England the first week of September. Seana now has an extra pair of hands to help with the wedding even though most things will be handled by the Wedding Planner. Aideen can take care of the personal touches.

Seana is beaming. She's happy her mum is coming to England. I feel badly for Seamus. It seems his dad looks forward to torturing him about finding a nice witch and settling down. That will be fun to watch.

I was waffling on whether to go home, but decide to remain in Ireland. There's no point in spoiling Seana's weekend by rushing home when my team has everything handled. Seana and I continue to discuss our wedding plans with her parents. We also discuss the renovations underway at the house. Her parents are impressed.

/*/

Aideen is excited for the wedding. She and Seana discuss every single aspect of every single wedding they ever attended. I try to stay involved in the conversation which only works for so long. Pretty soon, the only answer coming out of my mouth is uh huh.

Shane realizes I'm overdosing on weddings and invites me to his variation of a man cave where we spend a quiet, wedding free couple of hours drinking Guinness Stout (muggle beer).

As it nears 10:30 pm, I ask Shane to show me to the room where I'll be sleeping.

We go back through to the living room where I inform Seana what I plan to do. "I'm going to bed love. I'll see you in the morning."

Seana gets up to give me a quick peck on the cheek. Then she goes back to resume the conversation with her mum.

Shane leads me to a bedroom halfway to Antarctica. I smile to myself. He is definitely trying to keep me as far away from Seana as possible. He needn't have worried. I would never do anything to disrespect their home. Anyway, we are already pregnant. There's not much more damage I can do.

I didn't have a very hard day but I'm tired, and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. I have dreams of Ron Weasley being sent to Azkaban. Otherwise, I enjoy a peaceful night's sleep.

/**/

Saturday, I wake up at the crack of dawn and can't get back to sleep. I'm not familiar with the layout of the Finnigan home. I need to use the bathroom but don't want to appear I'm nosing around their home. Seeing how they've put me in the bedroom closest to the Arctic Circle, I'm willing to take a chance. I pick out a change of clothes and start my journey. I'm in luck. There is a bathroom two doors up on the right. I take a leisurely shower and perform my morning ritual. After I get all prettied up, I wander around looking for the kitchen. It flashes through my mind how valuable Nigel is to me.

When I find the kitchen, I'm surprised to see Aideen already preparing breakfast. She invites me to have a seat. When I sit down, she places a cup of coffee in front of me. She apologizes about not having tea in the house. "Sorry Harry. We are coffee drinkers in this house. We don't use too much tea."

I didn't mind. "My best friend spent some time in the States and introduced me to coffee. I enjoy a cup of coffee almost as much as a cup of tea."

Mrs. Finnigan was properly pleased. She put together a full breakfast to prove it.

I was on my second plate by the time Seana and her father enter the kitchen.

Shane claps me on the back. "Early riser there Harry?"

"I am. Usually not before the birds though."

Shane lets out a hearty laugh. "It's the air in Ireland. It works that way on visitors sometime. Today, the wife and I want to show you some of the lovely sights of Ireland. It is going to entail a bit of walking and some apparating. Are you up for it?"

I glance at Seana. She nods.

"We'll take the walk with you."

Shane doesn't miss my glance in Seana's direction. "Seana already wearing the pants in the family, eh Harry? I see you need her permission to take a walk."

Aideen Finnigan steps in. "Hush now Shane."

I cannot resist rebutting Shane's cheeky comment. "Seana can wear the pants in our family all day long. She and I respect each other. I value everything she has to say."

Seana is beaming as she comes around the table to give me a kiss. Kissing in front of her parents was a little awkward for me, but she did it anyway.

/*/

Breakfast isn't long finished before Shane is hustling us out the door. The local scenery must be amazing. Shane is definitely in a hurry to show it to me.

We visit a farmers market. Okay. It's a market where farmers sell meat, fruit and vegetables. A farmers market. Who knew I was this smart? Seana and I don't get to visit a farmers market when we are home. Not to be flippant, but they aren't all that interesting. If you've seen one fruit you've seen them all…..Just kidding. Fruit is good. The little _Bearer of Light _will be eating fruit when he gets teeth.

Anyway. The next stop on the trail is pretty interesting. Mr. Finnigan has had us apparate to The Burren which is lovely. Then we apparate to The Hill of Tara which is lovely as well. Next we apparate to Bunratty Castle. Another lovely piece of Irish history. Wonderful.

Sightseeing is all well and good, but I'm watching Seana who appears to be really tired. Trying not to be rude, I tell Shane and Aideen that Seana has had enough. Mr. Finnigan doesn't want to hear it. He wants to push on. In my opinion, Seana looks faint. I want us to stop. At least stop for a rest. Seana smiles at me just before she sinks to the ground.

Mother and father or not. I'm pissed off. What is her prat of a father trying to prove? I am aware of the location of the Finnigan home. I pick Seana up and apparate us there. I get her into bed so she can rest. I'm trying to keep my voice down because I don't want to insult anyone, but the famous Potter temper is up. I may have said fuck more than once. What was this all about? It wouldn't be good for me to talk to either of her parents at the moment. I need to stay in their good graces. I don't want Seana upset with me about something I would probably say.

Seana has dozed off. While she is dozing, I get our things together. We're leaving. Seana can see whatever sights she wants from the back garden in our own home.

Yup. I'm still in full temper and not thinking very clearly. There is a knock on the door. I take a few deep breaths before I open it. It's Aideen. She is looking all concerned and shite. Nobody was concerned when they had Seana traipsing through the shamrocks. I know I'm still not calm enough to face either parent. As Aideen enters the room, I excuse myself to the room I've been given.

I've been in the room a total of five minutes. There's a knock on the door. With a magnificent eye roll, I open the door. Standing outside my room looking sheepish is Shane Finnigan. I look at him and he looks at me. "I didn't realize how tiring our outing would be for Seana."

I respond before I can stop myself. "I think you've proven your point. You wear the pants in the family. You don't have to listen to anyone's opinion except your own. Duly noted."

Shane huffs at me. "Now look here Potter. I did no such thing. I would not endanger my daughter."

I start to say something else, but Seana appears at my door. She enters the room and puts her hand on my arm. She has brought the calm back to my lovely personality. I lead her over to the bed and make her sit down.

Seana snaps at me. "I'm not an invalid Harry. I just got over tired. There's no need to be rude to my father."

What? Suddenly I'm the bad guy. I snap back at her. "You know what. You're right. I should close my mouth right now. Excuse me." I leave the room. Seana calls out to me but I keep going.

I have no fucking idea where I want to be. I just want to be out of that room. When I stop walking, I find myself in a lovely little enclosure. There are benches and a little fountain. I sit down on one of the benches. I need a moment of reflection before I end up saying something which will lose me a fiancée.

I must have sat on that bench for hours because my knees are as stiff as boards when I get up. I head back into the house for what I foresee as a tension filled night. When I enter my delegated room, Seana is still on my bed.

"Have you calmed down now or do you still want to fight?"

"I never want to fight with you Seana. You know that."

She hisses at me. "I sure couldn't tell that a while ago."

I was getting into deep waters. It was best I remain silent, which is exactly what I do. I climb into the bed and cover my eyes with my arms. A wizard can't get into trouble when he is sleep. That bit of rubbish is something I learned at the hands of Vernon Dursley.

Unfortunately, that's not going to happen. Seana wants to be ornery. I want to be sleep.

"Don't you dare ignore me Harry."

"I'm not trying to ignore you (I was) Seana. I'm trying to go to sleep."

Seana pulls my arms from across my eyes then comes nose to nose with me. "You owe my father an apology."

I pull myself to the edge of the bed and snap at her. "Of course I do. I'll run right out and do it now."

Seana responds with a major frown. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I'm just telling you what you should do. If it's too hard, don't do it."

I raise my voice a bit. "I'm supposed to apologize because he ran you into the ground to show he's in charge? What about the baby? You act like our child belongs to you only. He's mine as well you know. I don't want to see either of you in distress."

Seana picks this point in my tirade to start crying. Because I can't bear to see her cry, my fit of temper disappears. I sit down on the bed beside her and take her in my arms. "I'm sorry love. I don't want to upset you. I'll apologize to your father. I was out of line."

Seana sobs into my chest, "He wasn't trying to hurt me or the baby. He was excited to show you Ireland."

I have to swallow my Potter pride. "I know love. I was being a git. I'll be right back." I go to find Mr. fucking Finnigan. Shane is sitting in the living room. "May I speak to you for a minute Shane?"

He nods.

"I apologize for my earlier outburst. I had no right to speak to you the way I did. It won't happen again. Excuse me."

I'm heading back to my room when Shane calls out, "I wouldn't harm a hair on her head. She's my baby."

Inside my head I answer, then try acting like it. Out loud, I give a more positive answer. "Of course. I know that." I keep walking towards the bedroom.

Seana has left the bedroom. Fine. Bloody fine. I lie back down on the bed. It takes me quite a while to fall asleep.

/*/

I'm awakened during the night by Seana climbing into the bed. My first thought is to panic. All I need is for Shane or Aideen to find us in bed together.

Seana lays her head on my shoulder and one leg over my body. Then she does the unthinkable. She begins to rub big dick. Big dick has no way of knowing we are in Ireland at Seana's parents house. He blows up at the first touch of her hand. He wants attention. "We can't do this here Seana. I want to but we can't do this. No sex in the house of the parents."

Seana smiles and rubs harder. I'm almost to the point of no return. When I start to moan she covers my mouth with her mouth. I throw up locking and silencing charms. When all is said and done, I have to admit it was some of the best sex we have ever had. I guess Seana and I like danger.

We make love one more time for good luck. To my way of thinking, if Seana is naked in my bed already, I might as well take advantage. Seana kisses me one last time, removes the spells and returns to her bedroom. I lie there as satisfied as a wizard can be wondering how I got back into Seana's good books. It must have been the apology I extended to Shane.

That's nice. I'm going to start apologizing to people much more often.

/**/

Sunday morning brunch is lovely. I feel like a freshly shagged man. Oh! That's right. I am a freshly shagged man. Seana looks radiant. I'm surprised Aideen doesn't call her on it. Seana and Aideen chatter endlessly. I did apologize to Shane but I really don't have that much to say to him. Shane and I make several desultory attempts at conversation but the attempts fizzle out.

After brunch, Shane calls me aside. "Would you like to accompany me to an Irish National League Quidditch game? Ireland is playing Wales."

All of a sudden, I think the world of this man. I respond with a hearty. "I would love to attend the game."

"Well get your stuff. We have to leave straightaway."

I hurry to tell Seana about attending the Quidditch game with her father. I kiss her on the cheek. I hurry even faster back to Shane. I wouldn't want him to accidentally leave without me.

The game is actually quite good. I support Wales over Ireland, but I don't comment on it because the day is going well and I don't want to spoil anything. All's well that ends well.

/*/

Seana and I have a quick supper with the Aideen and Shane before we get ready to catch our portkey.

I hug Aideen and shake hands with Shane. Shane and I have come to the conclusion that we both love Seana and only want what's best for her. I can live with that. Especially if he doesn't want to take her on anymore sightseeing jaunts while she's pregnant.

/*/

Seana and I apparate to the portkey office. We have a ten minute wait before we are on our way home.

The house is full when we floo in. Seana takes our things upstairs to put away. Michael calls me to the side to have a word. He wants to discuss Ron Weasley.

I don't. "Let's talk about this tomorrow Michael. I want to enjoy the rest of my night."

Michael is not offended by my remark. He is just excited to have arrested Ron. I clap him on the shoulder as we head back into the living room.

Draco and Hermione ask about the trip. I lie to their faces. "It was wonderful."

Hermione is on to me. She is looking at me curiously with her eyebrows raised.

Draco believed my lie. "Nice time with the in-laws then? Sounds good."

I don't want to get into particulars so I don't say anything.

Dudley and Leanne are snuggled up on the big couch. Dudley throws out his hand for a shake. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Randy. I want to compliment him for his part in helping apprehend Ron, but decide not to approach him because Susan is monopolizing him. She is on him like a cheap date.

A date? Wasn't she just at Ilir's house naked except for knickers? What the hell? It's not my business, but I'm irritated nonetheless. In my mind, I'm thinking that Susan sure has blossomed from the shy Hufflepuff she used to be. Then I think. We've all changed. It's called growing up.

I look around for Ili, but he's nowhere to be found. That's just odd. I would have thought he would be here trying to be the wizard in charge.

I call out to Draco. "My wizard. Where is Ilir tonight?"

Draco shrugs. "He's got his boxers in a bunch over something. He's at home."

I believe I know why his boxers are in a bunch. I decide to have a visit with him.

/*/

When I step out of the floo, I'm hoping another half naked witch doesn't come out of the bathroom. There's nothing wrong with it. Ilir's single. It's just that I don't want to be embarrassed or embarrass anyone.

I give a shout. There's no answer. Just as I'm about to give a second shout, Ilir comes out of the back grinning. "My wizard. What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for you. I was wondering why you aren't over at the house."

"I was over a little earlier."

That's it. That's all he says. Now I know something is wrong. I can usually get a full explanation out of Ilir. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

For a minute I think he's going to disclose whatever is on his mind. That minute passes and he shakes his head. "There's really nothing to talk about."

I have my answer. I feel as though Ilir has something weighing on his mind but I can't make him discuss it if he doesn't want. He'll tell me when he's ready, or not. I invite him to come over to the house for a little conversation.

I'm sure his first thought is to refuse. After a little hesitation, he agrees to come over. "There's water up in the study. Let's go up there to chat."

He grins and calls me a git. Five steps and we are back at the house.

Ilir heads straight upstairs while I go to get Draco. I look around as I approach Draco. I'm looking for Susan and Randy. I don't see them. Not good.

Lowly, I explain to Draco. "I need you upstairs in the study. Just you, if you take my meaning. Go on up. I'll be there in a minute." I need to get extra water and some muggle beer. I open the kitchen door and Susan is stepping away from Randy.

"Howdy." I get what I need and leave. It's not my thing, but I couldn't have missed it if I tried. Randy's dick was standing at attention. I guess Susan is hard at work.

I head up to the study. As I reach the doors, I can hear raised voices. What the fuck? Ilir and Draco arguing. That's new. I walk into the study and the conversation stops.

"Don't stop yelling at each other because I've come in."

Neither of the wizards say anything. I put the beer and water on the desk. "What the fuck is going on? Don't tell me nothing either. The last time you two yelled at each other was…..never. Have a seat."

Ilir speaks but declines to share. "It's nothing Harry. I don't want to speak out of school. Draco is helping me sort this out."

My mouth speaks before I have my thoughts together. "Just a minute ago there was nothing going on. You don't want to speak out of school? Now it's between you and Draco. What the hell? I respect your choice not to tell me, but it isn't necessary to lie."

Ilir heaves a heavy sigh. "I did something stupid Harry and it snowballed."

Draco starts to speak, but I interrupt him. "If it's Ilir's story Draco, let him tell it."

Draco settles back in the chair.

Ilir continues. "I asked Susan out. I also-."

"Yes, Ilir. Unhappily, I stumbled upon your _date_." I retort.

"You have it all wrong Harry. I did ask her out on a date. However, when she got to the house, she became far more interested in Drystan than me.

Now I'm speechless. "Are you telling me Susan cornered Drystan in your house when she was supposed to be your date?"

Ilir nodded.

Now I'm ranting. "How in Merlin's name did that happen?"

Ilir huffs back at me. "How does anything happen? My cousin is young and has always been a little randy. I never saw it coming. Susan and I had been talking until she went to use the bathroom. I'm sitting in the living room waiting for her to come out of the bathroom so we could go. I became uneasy after she was gone for an extended period of time. I find her in Drystan's room. They didn't even have the decency to throw up a charm. There was Drystan, arse in the air with his mouth between Susan's legs. He was groaning. She was moaning. I thought I had connected with The Steamy Channel."

Draco and I laugh out loud.

Ilir is annoyed. "I don't think it's funny."

"Ilir! Get on with it. I'm not seeing the problem."

Draco chimes in. "That's just what I told him."

"Ilir. If that's all that happened, then nothing has happened. Our Susan is a slag. She does her job. What can I say? It's a good thing you didn't actually get involved with her."

Ilir makes a revelation. "Susan is also entertaining Adrian and trying to entertain Randy. I didn't want to bring Randy's name into this because he's a good man. He has resisted Susan. Adrian is a pig. He went right in there. I know Drystan is single and he can shag a witch a night if he likes, but he wants Susan. I am the tougher, older, more knowledgeable wizard. I'm charged with looking out for him. My mother will have my head on a platter if I let her brother's youngest son get tangled up with a-a-a slag."

Draco spoke up. "I told him there's nothing he can do outside of sending Drystan home. That's out of the question though. Drystan is training with Bill Weasley. He'll never leave London willingly."

Something suddenly strikes me funny. I start to laugh and can't stop. Of course, this starts Draco. Ilir is sitting there pissed off to all hell and Draco and I can't stop laughing. Think about it. The witch he was supposed to take out ends up shagging his cousin in front of his face. If that's not bad luck, I don't know what is.

I try to bring my laughter under control. "Think of it as a blessing. If you started dating her, you probably would have ended up being her Sunday boy. Everybody would have known your business."

Draco and I start laughing again.

After a few minutes, Ilir sees the humor as well. "Okay. Now that you two have had your big laugh. Tell me how to separate the curse-breaker and the slag."

This comment sends me and Draco back into another fit of laughter. I try to bring some reason back to the conversation. "Sit down Ilir. Have a water. Let's think."

We don't have a chance to do any thinking. Hermione is knocking on the study door. Hurriedly, I tell Draco and Ilir. "We'll meet here tomorrow after I get home. We'll figure something out."

Hermione comes into the study looking suspicious. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." We all reply. Draco gets up.

Hermione tells him it's almost 10:30. They should be going. Draco gives us a wave as he follows Hermione out.

I cheek to Ilir. "Let's go downstairs and see what's up."

He laughs.

/*/

Just about everybody is gone. Michael nods his head in the direction of the kitchen. The message is clear. Susan is still working her magic. Michael says goodnight and heads for the floo. Seana left a note telling me she is staying with Seamus. It's down to me and Ilir. Ilir excuses himself to the bathroom. It's down to me.

I go over to the kitchen door. I open it as though I'm coming in. There's no need for me to pretend. Neither Randy nor Susan could have seen me. Randy is leaning against the counter with his eyes closed and his head thrown back as Susan is on her knees between his legs.

I back out of the kitchen and bump into Ilir. "What's going on?"

I tell him Susan is washing Randy's dick…..with her mouth.

Ilir shakes his head. "You and Draco have to help me get Drystan out of this."

I comment to Ilir in a loud voice. "Okay Ilir. I'll probably talk to you tomorrow. Do you want a muggle beer before you go?"

Ilir replies in an equally loud voice. "Yes. Thanks Harry."

By the time we enter the kitchen, Susan and Randy are sitting in chairs on opposite sides of the table. I act surprised. "Hi guys. I thought everyone was gone. Would either of you like a beer?"

Randy has his head down, but manages to mumble a reply. "No thanks boss."

Susan looks directly at me then Ilir. "Me either. I guess I should be going."

She's out of the chair and through the kitchen door in a flash.

As Randy stands to leave, I ask him to stay for a bit because I want a word.

He slumps back down in the chair.

Ilir puts his beer down. "I'll just be going then. I'll speak with you tomorrow. Goodnight Randy."

Randy is still mumbling. "Goodnight Mr. Nota."

When Ilir is gone, I question Randy. "Is everything alright?"

Randy puts his head up, looks me in the eye and makes an interesting reply. "I'm trapped."

I hand him a beer and gesture for him to go on. "Explain."

Randy tells his story. "Susan has been all over me. Whenever there's a spare minute with no one else around she's all over my dick. It's embarrassing. I'm the new kid and don't want to be pegged as the snitch so I've gone along with her bull shite. I've had it Harry. I'm a wizard. No witch is going to either lose me my position or have her hands on my body if I don't want them there."

"So tonight was an example of you not wanting her on your body? I walk into my kitchen and have to back out because a witch is sucking off a wizard who is most assuredly enjoying her attentions. Tell me again how much you don't like her on your body."

Randy is looking me straight in the eye. "I can't even deny that took place. What I can tell you is she poked, prodded, pulled and rubbed against me all night. Yes, she finally got me cornered in the kitchen. Yes, she sucked me off. All I can say is, the witch is fast. One minute I'm standing there. The next minute I'm being worked on. I'm not trying to be a whiny bastard. I liked Susan when I first started. Then came the games. I pick my own witches Harry. I haven't picked her. I won't lie. If she wasn't pulling the same thing on a few Junior Aurors, I could have lived with her wanting to touch me every minute."

"Are you telling me she is messing around with officers junior to her?"

Randy nods.

"That's a different story. This isn't about wanting or needing sex. What we have here is an abuse of power. This will be easy to deal with. Other than this, you are doing a fine job. Keep up the good work. From here on out, do not consider yourself the new guy who could lose his position. Consider yourself an Auror who should be defending his position. The words to use are back the fuck off, then walk away. Power abusers usually go after people they think they can control. Another thing. How did you get paired back up with Susan? I had you paired with Ernie."

Randy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know Harry. I was with Ernie. Then one morning the work board listed me as being paired with Susan."

"As of now, your permanent pairing is with Ernie. This witch is running slipshod over my department. I'll soon fix that." I stand up and shake Randy's hand. "I'll see you in the morning."

I have a lot to do to get my department back in shape. I need to fix it before Kingsley decides to fix me. Too many things happening in the AD. If I can't get this thing with Susan fixed, I'm going to make her someone else's problem for a while. I'm feeling like the bad luck fairy is trying to shite all over me. But not for much longer. I make a mental note to see where they need loaners.

/**/

The first thing I do when I get in Monday is check the schedule for Ministries that need loaners. If I can't immediately rectify this Susan thing, Susan might be waking up for duty in Greece. The schedule shows loaners are needed at the Ministry in Australia and the newly built Ministry in Argentina. I have choices.

I have a memo on my desk from Kingsley.

_I'm not sure what's going on in your department Harry, but you need to get this Weasley matter finished immediately._

I send Kingsley a simple reply.

_Understood sir._

I am now a wizard on a mission. No one is going to interfere between me and my job. I call Michael on the mobile. He appears at my door five minutes later. "We need to get down to courtroom ten immediately. Weasley will be coming up for judgment this morning. Everyone else is already down there."

I pick up my wand, adjust my robes and head down to the courtroom.

Ron used to be my best mate. I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel a little apprehensive at the prospect of him going to Lower Azkaban. But what needs to be done, will be done.

The Wizengamot has already called cases by the time Michael and I enter the courtroom. Two wizards have already been sent to LA (Lower Azkaban). Three cases later, they call Ronald Bilius Weasley. My entire team is called to testify. The Head of the Wizengamot himself questions Ron. During his testimony, Ron feigns innocence to each of his charges. His answer to everything was Harry Potter needs me. I was just doing the department a favor. Harry was going to reinstate me anyway. Everything the prat says revolves around me.

After sitting there for an hour listening to Ron's bull shite, I stand to be heard. As soon as I am recognized by the Wizengamot, I recite the entire story the way it had been told to me by my team. I make it clear I never had any intention of reinstating Ron. I also make it clear what he has done is an offense punishable by a time in LA.

The Wizengamot thanks me for my time. For his offenses, Ron Weasley is judged to be guilty. He receives a sentence of three years in LA, eligible for release after one. I feel badly for Ron, but he has made all the wrong choices. He became his own worst enemy. If he had done things the right way, he wouldn't be in this position.

My team gives me some breathing room. They understand my predicament. I've just had to send one of my former best friends to prison. It is not a good feeling.

/*/

By the time I reach my office, I have brightened considerably. I didn't have a thing to do with Ron going to Lower Azkaban. He did it all by himself. I don't want to dwell on Ron. I have other matters which need my attention.

First on my agenda is to check the work board. The board definitely reads Randy paired with Susan. I leave my first team message of the day requesting the person who changed the work board to report to my office at 5:00 pm. Next, I need to get the Susan mess straightened out. To be able to do this I need to go to the Junior Auror quarters. This will probably take me all day. I leave my second team message of the day.

/*/

When I get to the fifth floor, I request a conference room and access to the Junior Aurors. I'm shown to a conference room as a line of Aurors queue up outside the doors. There are twenty Aurors to be questioned so I jump right in.

The first Auror is in and out within five minutes. He doesn't have a clue as to what I'm going on about. The same goes for Aurors two through six.

I'm thinking this may not take as long as I thought.

Auror number seven is a different story. He is hesitant to speak. After I assure him I am investigating an ongoing legal matter and his information is important, Auror number seven informs me he is interacting with Susan. My only other questions are, did you initiate this interaction and is this interaction welcome?

The Auror gives a negative reply to both questions.

Aurors twelve and seventeen are the only other Aurors who answer the same as Auror seven. Each Auror is advised that this is an ongoing investigation and should not be discussed with anyone. I also advise them they never have to accept unwarranted attentions from anyone. No matter who they are.

I have the information I need. It's time to move ahead.

/*/

There are four messages waiting for me in my office. Seana is at the house. The ballroom and the garden look amazing. I put her message aside. I'll see everything when I get home.

The next message is from Ilir. All it says is help. My wizard seems to be falling apart. He needs to come correct of he's going to be my baby's _Assistor._

The third message is from Kingsley who congratulates me on a job well done in the courtroom this morning.

The fourth message is from Molly Weasley. She wants to know if I have sent Ron to LA. This message warrants a reply. I write Molly that Ron is going to LA and I did give testimony, but it was Ron's actions that got him locked up. I have the message sent out. I can assume I won't be getting a Weasley jumper for Christmas.

With all that out of the way, I can now concentrate on my most pressing problem, Susan. I am looking forward to 5:00 pm. I truly believe Susan will be the person showing up at my door. Then I'll have her. I almost feel like whistling.

About 4:30, I look up to see Adrian Pucey at my door. I stand to shake his hand. Adrian doesn't seem happy. "What can I do for you Adrian?"

Adrian speaks in a hesitant manner. " I'm sorry about Weasley. It must have been hard to send your mate away."

"It was hard and it wasn't. I did testify, but he brought it all down on himself. It's not something I really want to discuss. Is there something else?"

"Were you with the Juniors today?"

"I was."

Adrian is silent for several seconds.

"I have a meeting coming up at 5:00 pm Adrian. I don't mean to be rude, but if you need to speak to me, please speak now."

Adrian straightens up in his chair. "Is there an issue with the Juniors?"

"It's an ongoing case Adrian. I can't discuss it."

He stands up to leave. At the doorway he turns around. "Let me know if you need help with anything.**"**

It is 4:55. I review several documents to fill in the short amount of time between now and my appointment. I am in the process of signing reports when Susan knocks on my door.

I think, Gotcha. Then I see Ernie behind her. What the hell? I gesture for them to come in then wave my door closed. Wandless magic rules.

Susan and Ernie sit there not saying a word like they don't know what this is about.

I am to the point of spitting my remarks. "Some fucking body better start talking and they better start talking soon."

Ernie has an explanation. "I changed the board. I'm the only one on the team beside Michael who can. That's the way we set it up."

"And just what would possess you to override my orders? My explicit orders."

Ernie sputters out his answer. "Susan asked me to pair her with Randy. She wants to be the one to teach him the ropes."

"Really? Really? Since when do you take orders from Susan?"

Ernie has more to say. "I didn't realize you had specifically wanted Randy with me. I knew he was to be with me for a bit, but didn't realize you wanted it to be a permanent pairing. I do not go against your authority. I never have and never will."

While Ernie is talking, I call Michael's mobile asking him to come by my office. Ernie may not have known I specifically wanted Randy paired with Ernie, but Michael had.

Michael is at the door within five minutes. The smile on his face completely disappears when he sees both Susan and Ernie.

"What can I do for you Harry?"

"It's been brought to my attention that Susan here thinks she has the authority to override my orders. I'll deal with that in a moment. Right now, the question becomes. Why are you allowing it?"

Michael bristles. "I'm not allowing anything Harry. I didn't know about this."

"You're my second. You're in that position because I trust you to know these things. I'll speak with you later. If you'll excuse us."

Michael leaves in a huff. I can all but guarantee Ernie and Susan will be very sorry they dragged his arse into this.

I turn to Susan. "What gives you the authority to change my orders?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal. We have done it before."

Her attitude is infuriating causing me to snarl at her. "I'm not talking about what has been done before. I am referring to orders I specifically set. I don't appreciate you going behind my back. If you do it again, I'll be looking for a new Auror. Let me make this perfectly clear to the both of you. Until I tell you differently, I want Randy paired with you Ernie. No substitutions. No changes. Susan, you are paired with Michael until I say differently. Are there any questions? One more thing Susan. It has come to my attention you are ordering Juniors around. You do not have the authority and they are not your business. Stay away from them. The correct way would be to ask for a transfer to Junior Division. I'll be glad to start the paperwork for you."

Both Susan and Ernie are surprised by my words. Susan tries to clear up. "I don't want to transfer to Juniors Division."

"I've given them orders. They do not have to do your bidding. They are to report to me if you engage them. Stay away from them Susan unless they are called up to be part of a squad. That's all I have for now. Thank you."

Ernie wishes me goodnight. Susan says nothing.

In the back of my mind, I wonder what Susan will do now. I've taken away the majority of her victims.

Michael wanders back into my office. "What's going on Harry? Susan came back to her office in a rage."

I explain what has been happening as it applies to our department cautioning him to keep his eyes on all areas of our department. I want everyone accountable for their actions. I also advise him our conversation should not be shared with anyone.

/*/

After Michael leaves, I gather up my robe and my wand. I'm ready to hit the floo. I reach home precisely at 6:00 pm. I'm not all the way out of the floo before Seana has jumped into my arms excited as I've ever seen her. She's gushing all over the place. "Harry. You have to see the ballroom and the garden. They are gorgeous."


	25. Out With The Old

**Harry is way OOC. He's grown up. The man he is, is not the boy he was. Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**Be warned: Rated M for language and romantic interludes**

**Previously on; Merlin Made Me Do It: Miasma**

Her attitude is infuriating causing me to snarl at her. "I'm not talking about what has been done before. I am referring to orders I specifically set. I don't appreciate you going behind my back. If you do it again, I'll be looking for a new Auror. Let me make this perfectly clear to the both of you. Until I tell you differently, I want Randy paired with you Ernie. No substitutions. No changes. Susan, you are paired with Michael until I say differently. Are there any questions? One more thing Susan. It has come to my attention you are ordering Juniors around. You do not have the authority and they are not your business. Stay away from them. The correct way would be to ask for a transfer to Junior Division. I'll be glad to start the paperwork for you."

Both Susan and Ernie are surprised by my words. Susan tries to clear up. "I don't want to transfer to Juniors Division."

"I've given them orders. They do not have to do your bidding. They are to report to me if you engage them. Stay away from them Susan unless they are called up to be part of a squad. That's all I have for now. Thank you."

Ernie wishes me goodnight. Susan says nothing.

In the back of my mind, I wonder what Susan will do now. I've taken away the majority of her victims.

Michael wanders back into my office. "What's going on Harry? Susan came back to her office in a rage."

I explain what has been happening as it applies to our department cautioning him to keep his eyes on all areas of our department. I want everyone accountable for their actions. I also advise him our conversation should not be shared with anyone.

/*/

After Michael leaves, I gather up my robe and my wand. I'm ready to hit the floo. I reach home precisely at 6:00 pm. I'm not all the way out of the floo before Seana has jumped into my arms excited as I've ever seen her. She's gushing all over the place. "Harry. You have to see the ballroom and the garden. They are gorgeous."

**/**

**/**

House beautiful

Susan again

Merlin has an opinion

Ragging on Harry

Countdown

I'm ready to do this

**Chapter 25: Out With The Old**

Seana is right. The garden and the ballroom look amazing. I think I might have to have Aunt Petunia over just so she can see how a real garden should look. Then again, maybe not. Even a gorgeous garden is not enough for me to bring Aunt Petunia back to the house. (Don't tell Dudley I said that).

Seana is hanging all over me. "Now I know what to do if I want your attention. Landscape the garden and paint the ballroom."

Seana gives me a little pinch on the arm which is enough to immediately quiet me down. I don't need any more bruises. I believe the muggles might call my witch a bully. Just kidding. Seana's no more a bully than…any other bully.

Seana goes upstairs to freshen up before supper. I get myself a Guinness (muggle beer) and sit down on the couch. I use this alone time to reflect upon my work day. More specifically, I reflect upon Susan and her behavior. I feel like I am missing something. Maybe the stress and strain of Auror duty has laid claim to another victim. There are wizards who could only stand so many years as an Auror. Maybe the job has taken its toll on Susan. I make a mental note to speak with her about taking time off to consult a mental health healer. After I make this decision about Susan, I begin to feel better about the whole situation.

/*/

Draco and Hermione come through the floo around 6:45. Hermione is chomping at the bit to find out what went on with Ron. Draco is chomping at the bit to find out what went on with Susan. I'm just so popular when my git friends want information.

I'm wondering if I should wait a few minutes for Ilir then the circle will be complete. There's the little problem of separating Dramione. They're like Velcro. Stuck together at the hip. I do not want to speak frankly about Susan in front of Hermione. It's just not her business. I can speak frankly about Ron. His arrest is a matter of public Ministry files.

That's what I do. I tell Hermione what our former friend has done. "Ron was caught interfering in Ministry business. While Seana and I were in Ireland, Ron was caught on Ministry property while under a disillusionment charm. He was also caught with forged documents. He was trying to put reinstatement documents in his own file. He thought if he could get then into the Ministry system I wouldn't challenge them."

Hermione is shocked. "My gods. What is going on with Ron? All that mess with his girlfriend. All the mess with Hannah. I can't believe I-."

Draco interrupts, "Please don't say anything about when you and he were a couple. If you do, I may vomit. I don't want to sit here and think you might be covered in filthy Weasley germs. I wouldn't be able to touch you anymore."

Why would Draco say something like that? I don't know. Hermione doesn't either.

She looks at Draco with two fish eyes. "Oh. It's okay for you to say disparaging things about the Weasley I used to go out with. Why don't we talk about the Weasley germs you may have picked up from Ginny."

I raise both my eyebrows at this statement. "Am I the only one who doesn't know about this?"

Neither Hermione nor Draco answers. Evidently I am.

Hermione has hit a sore spot with Draco. "As I have told you on those numerous occasions you bring it up. There was never anything between the she-weasel and myself. She-weasel got pissy drunk and tried to pull my manhood off my body. My dick and I are innocent. Anyway, I have much better taste. Look at whom I've chosen to marry."

I can smell a long drawn out argument, so I step in. "How do we go from me telling you what happened with Ron to a full blown fight between you two? The past is the past. Can we keep this moving?"

All it takes is one look between Hermione and Draco and the fight is over. They love each other madly. It's just that sometimes a disinterested third party has to remind them of this fact. Hermione plunks herself on Draco's lap. I know I have possibly ten minutes to finish my conversation about Ron. After that, Draco's dick will have blown up to king-size and they'll want to go home to shag. I've seen it a million times. Dramione love in action.

"Where was I? Oh yeah, Ron's downward spiral. Ron can't get out of the way of his overblown ego. He is under the impression he can do whatever he wants and everybody will be fine with it. We are all grown. He still acts as though he is fourteen years old. It also doesn't help that Molly still treats him as though he is fourteen. I don't mean to speak badly about him Hermione. He was our best friend, but he has brought this all down on himself."

Hermione who can offer little in the way of a rebuttal lets out a huge sigh. "I know Ron is an arrogant, self serving, indelicate, irritating git, but he was our friend. He was with us every step of the way. How did he get so lost?"

Before I can say anything, Draco breaks out this huge grin. "Gee baby. Why not tell us how you really feel?"

Two of us have a good laugh. Hermione just sighs.

Seana has heard all the laughing. "What's so funny? What did I miss?"

I pull her down on the couch beside me. "We are just talking about Ron."

Seana makes no reply. She knows we were friends with Ron for ages. We can say what we like. She only knows what she's heard.

I ask Hermione and Seana to excuse Draco and I. We're going up to the study for a bit. I want to be away from the witches when I tell Draco about Susan. I suggest Draco get beer and waters to bring upstairs then I floo call Ilir. When he appears at the floo, I invite him to come through. "Will you please pop over for a minute? I want you to hear something."

I can feel Hermione's eyes on me. She doesn't want to miss a thing. I do not doubt she will be at the study door inside of ten minutes. I'll have to talk fast.

/*/

I go on up to the study. Draco has foregone the muggle beer. He has a glass of fire whiskey.

"Getting drunk so Hermione can have her way with you, are you?"

Draco grins and sets me straight. "That witch can have me any time she wants. I don't need to be drunk. Anyway, Hermione takes what she wants."

We both laugh out loud because we know Draco says that kind of thing in front of me and Ilir. He'd never say it in front of Hermione or anyone else.

Ilir comes walking through the door. Both Draco and I call out our hellos.

Ilir gives a genuine grin before grabbing a water and plunking his butt in a chair.

Draco throws up locking and silencing charms.

Ilir raises his eyebrows. "What's up now?"

I simply reply, Susan. I have his attention now, so I begin to recite what I know. "I had Susan in the office on a departmental matter. While she was in there I had the opportunity to address her actions regarding Randy and the Junior Aurors."

Ilir interjects. "What's this about Junior Aurors?"

"I'm getting to that. Susan has evidently been playing loose with the JA. I'll just say the same thing happening to Randy and Drystan has been happening to my JA. I'll leave you to draw your own conclusions because I don't want to get too far into Ministry business. I had a talk with Susan. She didn't like it very much, but I talked nonetheless. She no longer has access to Randy or any of the Junior Aurors. We can now turn our attention to Drystan. He thinks he's in lust. He won't listen, so we'll just have to fix this ourselves. Actually, we may be spared doing anything. My talk with Susan may have been a wake-up call."

Ilir shares a bit of information. "She hasn't been by the house today. We'll just have to wait and see. If nothing changes, I want to have a chat with Bill Weasley. Maybe he can secure a temporary placement for Drystan somewhere other than London."

Draco spoke up. "That's not a bad idea. Drystan will be out of harms way then Harry will have time to deal with Susan. Good show old man. If that's all, I'll be getting back to my witch." He releases the silencing and locking charms.

"We'd best get back downstairs before they summon us." The words hadn't properly left my mouth when Hermione comes walking through the door.

The three of us have smiles on our faces as we follow Hermione back downstairs.

/*/

Seana and Hermione have already eaten. I ask Draco and Ilir if they want supper. Both wizards make a dash for the kitchen. I leave Hermione and Seana in the living room while I go eat with the boys.

After Ilir, Draco and I finish supper, we all sit around for an hour discussing this and that. Seana snuggles into my side. When she starts rubbing my chest. I know it's time to clear the house. She is craving my attention. The problem, in company an erection forms very quickly from the first rub on my chest. In a round about way, I invite our guests to go home. "Well boys and girls, Seana's feet are hurting. I have to go upstairs to rub them."

Seana blushes beet red, but Hermione, Draco and Ilir know what I mean. We all have our little signals. Within five minutes they head for the floo.

After they leave, Seana has words for me. "That wasn't very nice."

The one who started this is chastising me. "You shouldn't rub my chest when we have company. It's not only distracting, but it gives my dick ideas as well. You wouldn't want me to sit in company with a raging hard on would you?"

Seana has an answer. "Why don't we go upstairs so I can take care of that for you."

I don't even answer. I just drag her towards the stairs.

/*/

It takes us all of five minutes to get undressed. Then my pregnant witch is on me. I'm liking this pregnancy thing. It has turned my soft spoken witch into a sex goddess. I'm so lucky.

Seana straddles me and places big dick at her entrance and slowly slides down onto him. Then she slowly begins to move up and down. When she begins to move more rapidly, it's all I can take. I turn her onto her back and she has me so worked up I start pounding. Seana is moaning for more, but I think, if I give her any more my dick will come out of her throat. We are twisting and thrusting working toward orgasm. Somehow, Seana gets me back on my back. She is shouting what I usually shout. Give it to me. I want it all. Make me cum. We are both past ecstasy and bordering on euphoria. Suddenly we are there. It is as though we've been struck by lightning. Our orgasm is so intense I can feel Seana pulsating. I imagine she can feel me as well. By the end of our orgasm, Seana is almost screaming. I'm breathing so hard I think I'm about to stroke out. It takes almost five minutes for us to resume our normal breathing.

I look at my witch. "Helena on a Horse love. What was that?"

Seana gives a simple reply. "I wanted you. Badly."

I lean over to kiss her. "I guess so. As a point of reference, I love it."

Seana laughs as she slips out of bed to take a quick shower while I lie there thanking my lucky stars for pregnancy and a horny fiancée. When Seana comes out of the bathroom, I run in for a quick shower. By the time I get back to bed, my witch is dead sleep. I kiss her on the forehead and tiptoe back downstairs.

/*/

I want to take another look at the garden and the ballroom. The garden is as amazing as the first time I looked at it. There's a gazebo, benches, tons of trellises with several different kinds of flowers growing. There is even a small fountain of luck. Felicia has all the chairs already set up. She has protected the chairs with an all weather charm. They will remain dry and untouched no matter the weather as will the entire garden area. No matter the weather. The wedding will go on.

The ballroom is also amazing. Chen Chang has done a fantastic job. The room is one color, but as I walk the ballroom, I can see Seana's colors reflected about the room. It is amazing. Seana will be a beautiful bride within her beautiful surroundings.

After surveying everything, I sit down in the living room. In a couple of weeks I will be a married wizard with an expectant wife. Helena on a Horse. I am blessed.

I head back upstairs to bed. My beautiful witch hasn't moved a muscle. However, as soon as I slide into the bed, she wraps herself around me like a glove. I smile to myself. It's good to be the boy-who-is-about-to get-married.

/**/

Tuesday morning dawns rainy but warm. I know I have my work cut out for me today. I'm moving as slowly as possible. Seana is up, dressed, and downstairs eating breakfast. By the time I get downstairs, Seana has just enough time to kiss me before stepping into the floo. I muddle through breakfast knowing the drama in the department will be at volcanic level. I have no recourse but to put on my big boy boxers and deal with it.

At 8:00 am, I'm at my desk waiting for the first wave of attack. It comes in the form of Susan. She must have stewed all night and wants to make her feelings known. I invite her to have a seat. This is not going to be pleasant, so I call Michael in to referee. As soon as Michael arrives, I lock and silence my office. I turn to Susan. "How can I help you?"

Susan is ready to duel. "First. I think you could have handled our conversation yesterday in a different manner. You could have asked Ernie to step out before pinning me to the wall. I've been an Auror for awhile. I know my job and my duties. I didn't appreciate the way you spoke to me."

I sit there and listen. I want her to get it all out. I want her to tell me I'm interfering with her dicks. Then she'll find her arse on duty somewhere far away.

She continues to rant. "I may have stepped a little out of line, but I didn't deserve the scathing tone you used on me."

I turn to Michael. "You've heard the gist of this. I will call you back in if I need you."

Michael clears the silencing and locking charms. "I'll be in my office."

As soon as we are alone, I read Susan the riot act. "First of all, you don't come in here telling me how to address my staff. I'll address you in the manner I feel you deserve. As far as asking Ernie to step out, it was fine when you had him overriding my orders. Why was it different yesterday? You've overstepped your bounds….several times. We are going to get this cleared up today or you will be gone. I do not want to see you go, but I will not stand for insubordination from anyone, especially those in my own department. Make up your mind because you won't have it both ways. You follow orders and abide by our code or not. It's up to you."

The life seems to leak out of her. She leans back in her chair and lets out a big sigh.

"I would like for you to see a mental health healer. You are a good Auror that has somehow gotten off track. I want you in my department, but I want you on track. The nonsense has to stop. You may have whatever time you need."

Susan gives in. "I'll make an appointment as soon as I leave your office. I want you to know I love being an Auror. I've wanted to do this since Hogwarts. I'll do whatever is needed to remain with you and the team."

"Good. Go ahead and make your appointment. Let me know the details. If the healer decides you need time off, you've got it. Just keep me apprised. After you make your appointment, you may leave. Do not come in tomorrow without a scheduled appointment with a healer. If you do, I'll send you home. What you choose to tell your fellow Aurors is up to you. Just remember. We are a team. We have your back in all things."

Susan comes around the desk to give me a hug. "I'll remember Harry. Thank you."

/*/

All in all, the meeting hadn't gone that badly.

I look up to see the very married Adrian Pucey at my door. "What can I do for you Adrian?"

Adrian is very nervous. "What's going on?"

I'm very short with him. "Personal Auror business. What can I help you with Adrian?"

He hesitates for a minute before he replies. "I've made a muddle of things Harry. I don't want anything to get out of hand."

Michael is at my door but I wave him away.

"Really, a muddle? Just how long were you going to let things go on? You're a department head for Merlin's sake. A married department head. What the fuck Adrian?"

"I know that Harry. I got into something I couldn't get out of. I'm ashamed enough. I don't really need a scolding from you."

"Yet here you sit trying to garner information. If you feel like I'm scolding you, tough shite. I've just had to rake one of my best Aurors over the coals. Why should you be any different? If you don't like what I'm saying, leave my office. Deal with it on your own terms."

"No need to get upset Harry. I just want to settle this. I don't want to lose my wife while I'm doing it."

I've had enough of this whiny bastard who thinks everything is ducky as long as he gets his dick sucked in private. "Everything is under control Adrian. May I suggest from now on you keep your dick in your pants. It's pretty easy to refuse unwanted attentions. Try it. I believe you are safe from exposure. There will not be any repercussions for you. Be glad. If that's all, I have work to do."

Adrian is suddenly very chummy. "Thank you Harry. I appreciate your discretion."

I wave him out. I've had enough of Department Head Pucey for one day.

Michael is back at my door. This time I wave him in. "Has Susan spoken to you?

He nods in the affirmative. There is nothing more that needs to be said on that subject. I just remind him we are a team. We'll stand behind her all the way.

Michael nods at me. "That's what I told her. She is doing what she has to do. She'll be back to speak to you in a bit."

I'm tired of talking. I simply nod.

Michael leaves to get onto his daily business. I am ever so thankful to have a second like him. He makes things so much easier.

Susan comes back to my office to give me the particulars. "I have an appointment scheduled for tomorrow afternoon. I'll call or owl you with my next steps."

I shake her hand. "I wish you well. We are all here for you. Thank you for taking this step."

She smiles as she admits what I already know. "I need this Harry. I guess I didn't know how to go about doing it. I'll be in touch."

/*/

I have files and folders coming out of my arse. I set about getting them cleaned up. Around 5:00 pm, I take a little breather. I have cleaned up fifty percent of the clutter. I happen to look at my wizard calendar. It's the twelfth of August. Seana is four weeks plus some in her pregnancy. I'm going to be a father in eight months.

After I come out of my reverie, I decide to call it a day. I pack up and stop by the offices to check on my team. The offices are all empty. I guess I'm the last man standing. As I head for the floo, I think we are almost back to right.

/*/

Seana has left me a note. She is spending the night at Seamus'. I floo call her. just to talk. My witch is already in her pajamas.

"Are you feeling alright? It's pretty early to be in pajamas. You aren't trying to look sexy for Dean, are you?"

I hear Dean comment. "I can hear you."

I grin at Seana. "Tell Dean I was just kidding. I know he wouldn't want to get in between me and my pregnant fiancée."

Seana laughs at me. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

/***/

Time passes so quickly. It seems it was just the 12th of August. Now it is the 13th of September. Seana is now nine weeks pregnant. She has this tiny little bump of a stomach which I love to rub (when I get the chance). The wedding is two weeks away. Seana's parents have been here since the 1st of September. Aideen has everything under control. Shane is just a bystander who heads for the study anytime something girly has to be done. I follow right behind him. I'm the groom. All I need to do is show up. Everything is buttoned up tight. Kingsley officiating, guest list, dresses, flowers, music, and food are all set.

Seana and I will honeymoon in Capri for a week.

Dudley, Ilir and Draco have everything tidy on their end.

Everything at work has progressed pretty well. Susan has been out and back. She is back to the old Susan. No wizard has to worry about being manhandled. She is back to being an integral part of the team. She and Randy have talked it out. They want a relationship. They have also agreed to take it slowly. They both came in to talk to me (at different times). As long as they keep it professional at work, I'm all for it. So far. So good.

Ilir has his sunny disposition back. He gives me weekly updates on book sales which have grown exponentially. I am a famous author and he is a famous ghost writer. We have had many a laugh over this. The excerpt of the book has been selling nicely as well. The publishers call it Harry's Little Book. Who knew our group faux pas would be this interesting to other people?

Ilir also spends a great deal of time studying with Legend Master Pierre. He doesn't want to be remiss in any of his duties to our baby.

/*/

Ilir and I have a chat about when he recognized the baby. The answer is exactly as I thought. Ilir was aware of receiving certain feelings, but couldn't pin down what they were. During the time he couldn't sleep, the baby was trying to connect with him. Ilir just hadn't recognized the signals. After a discussion with Legend Master Pierre, everything was brought into perspective.

Drystan pouted about Susan for exactly one day. He didn't have time to pout after that because Bill Weasley found him a temporary position with Gringotts Division Wales. Drystan is becoming a knowledgeable Curse Breaker who spends the week in Wales only returning to London on the weekend. He's met a pretty Welsh witch who keeps him occupied. One weekend she accompanied Drystan home to meet Ilir who thinks she's a right fine witch.

Draco did purchase the Quibbler. He is stretching himself so thin between the Daily Prophet and The Quibbler Hermione has to remind him to sleep and eat. Both papers are doing fine. Draco is such a perfectionist he can't rest unless he has a hand in everything. Hermione is to the point where she is about to hex Draco if he doesn't slow down. Draco tells her repeatedly, he'll slow down when everything is running smoothly. That's not quite true. Things have been running smoothly almost from the day the sale went through.

So, as far as life is concerned, everything is on track. Everything is good. I have visited Ron twice. Hermione has visited as well. Lower Azkaban has done wonders for Ron's ego. It is back down to normal size. We discuss certain things when I visit. Ron apologizes over and over for his behavior. It appears he has made some strides. Then again. What other behavior can a wizard have if he is locked up in prison. I have told Ron I would speak to Kingsley. If Kingsley got on board, I'd see what I could do about getting his sentenced reduced. Ron appears grateful. Problem is, you never know with him.

/**/

One day rolls into the next. I believe time is moving so quickly because I'm petrified of my wedding day. The more petrified I become. The faster the days go by.

Draco and Ilir try to keep me calm. Really though. How calm can they keep me? Neither has ever been married. They do keep me laughing.

"If you fuck this up Potter, you'll have Shane, Aideen, Seamus, myself, Ilir, Hermione and Seana on your arse. Probably for the rest of your life. So try and get it right. Me and Ilir don't see what could go wrong as long as the-boy-who's-scared-shiteless doesn't fuck up and pass out."

My mates think this is a big joke. I don't see anything funny about anything. Personally, I may be under this amount of stress because Seana and I have only managed to be alone three times since September First. All three times Seana and I were only alone because we managed to slip away to Ilir's house. He makes his house available whenever we can get away.

After the twentieth time hearing about how improper it is for Seana and I to sleep together before the wedding, I gave up. What the fuck? She's already carrying our child. What else can I fuck up? But just to stay on the right side of her parents, I acquiesce. Seana is spending her nights at Seamus' while I spend my evenings listening to prattle from Shane Finnigan about the Irish countryside. I might kill someone if I don't kill myself first.

Work is just as bad. The wizards are on my case on a daily basis. I have received at least five containers of liquid soap. My team thinks they're having a laugh on me. Truth is, I have used up four of the five containers trying to keep my dick under control.

My team helps immensely. I mean. They haven't touched any of the thousand files and folders on my desk, but they do come through asking, have you run out of liquid soap yet Harry? In addition, every morning I have to listen to a litany of taunts. Hey Harry. How's Shane? Seen Seana lately? And so on. They are an entire comedy team. There hasn't been this much levity in the department since the night they arrested Ron. They're all prats.

After I'm married, I will get each and every one of them back tenfold. I'll see every last one of them in hell. Even Susan has jumped on the bandwagon. She peeps her head around my door frame to quip in an Irish brogue "What's going on in the highlands of Ireland? Are there any specials at the Farmers Market?"

As far as I'm concerned, Susan is a prat too.

/*

The wedding is now a week away. I have to have an escort to remain on my feet. Just kidding. I'm still standing. Although just barely. Draco, Ilir and Dudley stop by the house most evenings to give me moral support and to save me from the Irish ramblings of Shane Finnigan.

On Wednesday the 24th, I make sure everything is in order. I have ten Junior Aurors lined up for duty on Friday. All my team will be out. They better be at my wedding. I leave a mobile message to remind them I won't be in Thursday.

I call Michael directly. _Be sure to leave strict orders with the Junior Aurors covering for us on Friday. If you need to draw a diagram, feel free. I don't want any fuck ups. _

My best Juniors are now working for Adrian as MLE officers. Since Seana and I are daft enough to schedule a Friday wedding, I have to make do with what and who we have available. I leave a message for Sebastian Gray. _As a favor to me. Please keep an eye over everything on Friday._

_/**/_

Contrary to popular belief, except for the wedding planners and the deliveries. It is pretty quiet on Thursday. I actually feel like I've unwound a bit. I haven't seen Seana in two days. I'm hoping I still remember her face. I'm not even sure she'll be the bride who turns up at our wedding. Shane will probably try to substitute someone else's daughter.

I take a good look around. I can't wait to see Seana walk down the aisle toward me. She and the baby are my life and my future. I can't wait for her to become my wife.

/*/

This is a free day for me. I have one job tomorrow. To show up out back in my wedding attire. I hope I can pull it off. Everyone around me is hustling and bustling. I'm wandering around with a Guinness in my hand like a wizard lost.

After tomorrow, everything will change. Maybe not on the surface. Inside I'll be different. I'll have a wife and a _Bearer of Light _to think about. It won't just be about me any longer.

Some of the guys are staying with me tonight. Maybe they don't trust themselves to get here on time and in good shape. Perhaps they don't trust me to be on time or in good shape. Either way, I'm glad for the company. Most of the witches are staying with Seana tonight as well. As far as I know, everything is good.

I review the guest list. It reads like a who's who of the wizarding world. The Wedding Planner has left no stone unturned. Hogwarts staff, new and retired are invited. The publishers and book store owners are invited. Everyone from my year at Hogwarts and three years up and back are invited. Half the Irish countryside is in London for our wedding. I believe every living witch or wizard who has ever crossed my life path is invited. Ilir's family is in town for the wedding. There is a cadre of photographers and reporters listed. As I say, The Wedding Planners have left no stone unturned.

All this for the marriage of the-boy-who-lived. I have come such a long way from the cupboard under the stairs at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey to now.

I do get a little maudlin when I think of my mentor Dumbledore, my parents, Sirius and even Severus Snape. How I wish they could be here to see this and meet my beautiful bride. Dumbledore would simply say, well done Harry. What I wouldn't give to have the resurrection stone in my hand one more time tomorrow.

I can almost hear Severus Snape sniping. "Your bride is pregnant then Mr. Potter? How like you to not be able to keep your dick in your pants or at least practice a common contraceptive spell. You amaze me with your lack of self control" There would be a growl from Sirius. "Don't talk to my godson that way Snivellus." I get a little laugh out of that. It sounds so like Professor Snape and Sirius.

I become even more maudlin when I think back. When had everything changed? Who knew Ron would be incarcerated by my hand, that Ginny and I would fall out of love and go our separate ways, that Hermione Granger would fall in love with our mortal enemy Draco Malfoy, that my best mates would be two Slytherins, an _Assistor_ and Dudley Dursley.

I have a knot in my stomach the size of a dragon egg. Suddenly, I get an idea. Although there isn't any way to bring my fallen friends back. I can send a very simple tribute to them all. I go out to the back garden. There are still a few workers out there but I pay them no mind. The center of the garden is the perfect place.

I stand silently for a moment thinking of all the friends I've lost. Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, Dumbledore, Dobby, my parents, and Cedric. Then I think of all the happiness I am going to experience moving forward. I cry out. "Expecto Patronum. My tribute to you."

My stag materializes and makes one complete circle around the garden. I don't feel any better about my lost friends, but I do feel like I've done the right thing.

Draco, Dudley, Ilir and Theo are in the living room when I come back through. If I've ever been happier to see four gits, I can't remember the time. They all gather around me clapping me on my shoulder, wishing me well and congratulating me for not being laid out somewhere in a dead faint.

After numerous fire whiskeys and several more Guinness, I bid the boys good night. "I'm going to bed. I'm a groom. I have to look dashing tomorrow. I don't want Shane to order me out of the wedding."

"We won't be too far behind you." Draco remarks. "We are also an important part of the wedding party. We need to look dashing as well." There was a rousing shout of Here! Here! as all the lads raise their glasses to me.

Theo puts his two cents in. "Think of it this way Harry. After tomorrow, you'll be allowed to sleep with Seana again."

I leave all the gits laughing their arses off and go to bed.

My anxiety has dissipated because I fall asleep almost as soon as my head hits the pillow.

/*/

Around 6:30 in the morning I feel my covers move. I'm still half asleep so I think it's the gits having me on.

I turn over on my side and remark. "If I have to get out of this bed, I'm going to kill you."

Seana starts laughing. "If you kill me, who will there be to marry you?"

I jump up. My witch is paying me a sneaky visit.

Seana tells me she just came over to have me hold her for a little while which I gladly oblige. I wrap my arms around her. "I love you so much. I will just be so glad when this whole thing is over. It has turned into a circus. We have people coming who wouldn't address us if they knocked us down on the street."

Seana laughs. "Isn't that the way weddings go? People from everywhere want to come for free food and drinks. In this case, they want to see the famous Harry Potter and the not so famous Seana Finnigan joined in marriage." We both turn at the same time and speak the same words. "Nah. It's the free food and drink."

We hold each other for awhile. I make a try for a little well missed sex, but Seana immediately puts a stop to that idea. "Just a few more hours and we can have each other as often as we'd like. Right now, I don't want to put any bad luck on the wedding. We will keep away from each other's private parts until we are married."

"Fine. I won't bother your private parts. Let me talk to my son."

Seana grins as she pulls down her pajama bottoms and pulls up her pajama top."

Big dick is immediately on alert, but I ignore him. He isn't going to be used until way later. Seana who is watching big dick rise apologizes. "I'm sorry love."

I'm not sure if she's talking to me or big dick.

Seana moves closer so I can talk to the baby. I put my mouth against her stomach and whisper. "Today, your dad is going to make an honest woman out of your mum. Today you officially become a Potter. I love you little man. Grow strong and make me proud."

Seana is beaming. She pushes me back down on the bed. When I'm in a prone position, she positions herself so she can bring me to climax with her mouth. She jumps a foot when someone turns the knob on the bedroom door. I must have the fastest reflexes in England. I had a locking charm on the door before whomever it was could turn the knob any farther.

Seana is beet red.

I am cursing the intruder. "Who is it?"

It's Ilir. "You need to get up. It's your wedding day. You can't just lay about."

"Give me a few minutes. I'll be out shortly."

Ilir questions why the door is locked. "You're not going to kill yourself, are you?"

"Ilir. Go away my wizard. I'll be out shortly." I know his nosy arse will not rest until he finds out what's going on.

Seana jumps up. "Sorry love. I'm going back to Seamus' before mum and dad catch me in here."

I let out a huge sigh. "One more time with the liquid soap."

Seana leaves the room waving over her shoulder.

I know git Ilir is somewhere nearby. "You may come in now Ilir."

His face is like a tomato, and he starts sputtering. "Harry. I'm sorry. I didn't realize Seana was in here with you."

He can't help but notice my inflamed member which is making a tent pole in my hastily pulled up boxers.

"Helena on a Horse. I've interrupted something."

"Yes. My wizard. You did. What can I help you with?"

Ilir replies that he has the duty to make sure my clothes are in order. He wants to get an early start because he has other gits to check on.

"Wonderful. Go. Check. Do your job. Leave me in peace so I can take care of this massive problem."

Ilir grimaces as he crosses the room to the closet where he finds everything in order.

"Leaving now. Are we?"

Ilir totally disregards my bit of cheek. "The groomsmen are having brunch with you at 11:00, so please take care of your massive problem quickly." At least he gives me a smile as he heads out the door.

Bloody git couldn't have waited ten more minutes. I head to the bathroom to take a shower and fix myself. It's only 8:45. I'm showered and fixed by 9:30. I have plenty of time before brunch.

/*/

I go to the closet to pull out my father's invisibility cloak. I sit there touching the cloak and letting it run through my fingers. I close my eyes and address James Potter directly. "Dad. I'm getting married today. I wish with all my heart that you and mum were alive to see this. I'm marrying the most beautiful witch in the world. Her name is Seana. I think you and mum would love her. She and I had an accident. She is three months pregnant. However, this is not a forced marriage. We were to be married next year anyway. You would be proud. Your grandson is scheduled for big things in this life. He'll be a fighter like you dad. I haven't talked this over with Seana yet, but I want to name our son Luc or Lucas. The names mean bringer of light. That's what our son will be, a _Bearer of Light_. I guess that's about all I want to say. I have missed you and mum all my life."

I get up to put the cloak back. When I turn from the closet, Merlin is standing by the bathroom door. His appearances don't even startle me anymore. It's like an old friend coming to hang out in my room.

Merlin has a hint of a smile on his face. "I am proud of you Harry. You are a strong and true wizard. I couldn't have picked better if I'd picked you myself. The important thing is that the Fates picked you. Your path was chosen the night you and Seana became interested in each other. Do not worry over things you cannot change. Help is always close at hand."

Merlin begins to fade away. As the last vestiges of his form disappear, Merlin remarks. "I concur with your choice of names Harry. Be well." Then he is gone. I take a deep breath to steady myself.

/*/

Ilir is back at the door. "Harry, I've been calling you for ages. I couldn't get through the door. It's 10:45. We are downstairs waiting for you. Bring your arse down now."

I wouldn't call brunch a rousing success. At least not for me. I am ragged on from every corner. It's a good thing I have an even disposition because somebody could definitely have been hexed. I know it is all in good fun but the knot in my stomach is back with a vengeance. I really don't need any help getting worked up.

At 11:40, we all disperse to our designated areas to get ready. It is now countdown to my wedding. One hour and twenty minutes to go. The hour and twenty minutes goes by in a flash. Before I know it, Dudley is knocking on my door calling time. I look at my wonder wizard watch. Dudley is right. It's 12:50. Where has the hour gone?

Dudley places an arm around my shoulder. "Come on cousin. Let's go do this."

"Alright muggle. Let's do it." I'm ending my bachelor days on a laugh.

/*/

I walk up to the front of the wedding assembly. The bridesmaids and maid of honor are in place. My groomsmen and best man are in place. I nod as I pass them. I shake hands with Kingsley and step into place. The music starts up. I might have stopped breathing at this point. I'm still not sure. We're waiting for Seana. I have a wait of less than two minutes.

Seana appears at the top of the garden. She is holding tightly to her father's arm. I have to catch my breath. She is so beautiful. My knees feel like they want to give away. Dudley has to grip my elbow for a moment to steady me. What am I thinking? I pull myself up straight with my head held high. I was almost killed as a baby. I fought a war as a teenager. I permanently ended the most powerful, most evil and most despicable wizard of the last hundred years.

I can do a wedding. I can do this.

Let the ceremony begin.


	26. Old Man

Harry is way OOC but he has grown up. The man he is, is not the boy he was.

Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. AU. Enjoy. Rated M for language and romantic interludes

**Previously on Merlin Made Me Do It: Out With The Old**

Merlin begins to fade away. As the last vestiges of his form disappear, Merlin remarks. "I concur with your choice of names Harry. Be well." Then he is gone. I take a deep breath to steady myself.

/*/

Ilir is back at the door. "Harry, I've been calling you for ages. I couldn't get through the door. It's 10:45. We are downstairs waiting for you. Bring your arse down now."

I wouldn't call brunch a rousing success. At least not for me. I am ragged on from every corner. It's a good thing I have an even disposition because somebody could definitely have been hexed. I know it is all in good fun but the knot in my stomach is back with a vengeance. I really don't need any help getting worked up.

At 11:40, we all disperse to our designated areas to get ready. It is now countdown to my wedding. One hour and twenty minutes to go. The hour and twenty minutes goes by in a flash. Before I know it, Dudley is knocking on my door calling time. I look at my wonder wizard watch. Dudley is right. It's 12:50. Where has the hour gone?

Dudley places an arm around my shoulder. "Come on cousin. Let's go do this."

"Alright muggle. Let's do it." I'm ending my bachelor days on a laugh.

/*/

I walk up to the front of the wedding assembly. The bridesmaids and maid of honor are in place. My groomsmen and best man are in place. I nod as I pass them. I shake hands with Kingsley and step into place. The music starts up. I might have stopped breathing at this point. I'm still not sure. We're waiting for Seana. I have a wait of less than two minutes.

Seana appears at the top of the garden. She is holding tightly to her father's arm. I have to catch my breath. She is so beautiful. My knees feel like they want to give away. Dudley has to grip my elbow for a moment to steady me. What am I thinking? I pull myself up straight with my head held high. I was almost killed as a baby. I fought a war as a teenager. I permanently ended the most powerful, most evil and most despicable wizard of the last hundred years.

I can do a wedding. I can do this.

Let the ceremony begin.

**/**

**/**

**The wedding**

**Time passes**

**A brand new Potter**

**An **_**Assistor **_**is awakened**

**Those eyes**

**Seana learns the truth**

**Chapter 26: Old Man**

Seana appears to be floating down the aisle. At long last she and Shane are standing in front of me. Then I am shaking hands with Shane and he is handing his daughter over to her husband to be. I can hear sniveling from the witches. They are crying and the ceremony hasn't even started. I have to push the noises to the back of my head because Kingsley has begun to speak.

I am doing everything automatically. I listen and respond in the correct places. I seem to remember the bond wrapping itself around mine and Seana's hands. Then Kingsley is speaking again. I also remember answering, yes, yes, forever and I do. Before I know it, Seana and I are man and wife.

What the hell? I was standing right here. How did I miss my own wedding? I don't even remember kissing the bride.

When I do finally come to myself, I hear Kingsley say, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter. There is a lot of whooping and hollering going on. Everyone is hugging and kissing. I'm standing there trying to keep my bride from being ripped from my hands. My friends and acquaintances have turned into a mob who wants to kiss, hug or touch Seana and myself.

My groomsmen and Seana's attendants go to work shunting the guests to the reception area. Dudley and Lucia accompany Seana and I to the ballroom. The wedding planner is doing a magnificent job. The ballroom really is fit for a king and queen. Seana and I have been positioned in a prominent place so we can greet the incoming guests. Dudley, Lucia and The Finnigans stand with us. I have more flashes of nostalgia. Almost every witch or wizard who passes brings up a memory. My lovely bride must feel the tremors going through my body because she grabs tightly onto my hand.

Forget tradition for a moment. I lean down and kiss my pregnant wife on her nose. Seana smiles at me. "Mr. Potter. Your wife needs for you to calm down. If I have to pick you up from a dead faint, I will never let you live it down."

I grin at Seana while I surreptitiously pinch her arse. She wants to retaliate but the next group of guests appear. Before I know it, I'm greeting media consultants, photographers, the entire Irish countryside, and every other person I've met in my life. Seana looks at me and heaves a big sigh. I whisper that I feel the same way.

At this point, Seana has been on her feet since early this morning. It's time I take my wife to sit down. All the other guests can find us at our table. I know. I know. The boy wizard is getting irritated at his own wedding reception and needs to check himself.

Seana and I are shown to our table where she is off her feet and able to relax. I'm good with that. It is a good thirty minutes before Ilir, Dudley, Theo, Draco, Lucia and Hermione appear to take their seats. I look around in wonder. This room holds 200 easily and it is full.

As everyone settles in, Dudley stands up, taps his glass and gets ready to speak. The room goes silent waiting for Dudley to begin.

All of a sudden, Theo shouts out. "Muggle."

Half the wizards in the room don't know whether to laugh or make a run for it. It all comes to order when Dudley shouts back. "And damn proud of it."

The whole room breaks out in laughter. Flashing lights go off on three sides of the room. The photographers have a field day. They are completely on the money. The photos taken of Dudley go across the wizarding world and turn up almost as often as the photos of me and Seana's wedding and reception. The best of the lot of photos is titled, _Almost A Wizard. _Dudley ultimately pins one to the wall of his bedroom, bathroom, living room and kitchen. It's safe to say Dudley likes the photo.

With all the laughter out of the way, Dudley gets down to the serious stuff. He doesn't get too serious because no one wants to hear about a boy who spent a good many years living in a cupboard under the stairs, especially not at that boy's wedding.

Dudley impresses me and everyone else with his eloquence. I'm sitting there grasping Seana's hand so tightly I feel I might break it. If a groom was allowed to cry, I'd probably be wallowing in a river full of tears. When Dudley begins to honor Seana, I don't have to worry anymore because Seana cries enough tears for the both of us.

One after another, our friends get up to praise Seana and myself. They wish us a happy life, prosperity, good health and a boatload of children. Seeing how my marked penis is probably laying down thinking about the same thing, I think having boatloads of children might be a possibility.

Ilir is next. He repeats the story of how he walked into our lives as a lowly ghost writer under an assumed name and managed to stay around to become a best friend. I sit and wait for it because I know it's coming. With any gathering over three people, Ilir has to knock my other git.

Ilir tells everyone how Draco thinks he's mine and Seana's best friend when in reality the honor belongs to him. After he has cracked as many jokes as a TV comedian, Ilir gets serious. He pays homage to my life as a hero and my life as an upstanding citizen of the wizarding world. Just as I am beginning to think Ilir has made this into the story of my life, Ilir picks up a glass and turns to Seana. He toasts the beautiful witch who has stolen the heart of Harry James Potter and kept him standing through things which would have made Merlin fall.

Ilir shifts his attention to the guests. "Would you please stand and raise your glass to Mrs. Seana Finnigan Potter." The room erupts in cheers as they toast my bride.

Draco, Hermione, Seamus, Michael and Theo all get to say a few words as well. It seems as though everyone has an anecdote about Harry Potter. The Wedding Planner must think the speeches have gone on too long because she has the music turned on. The speeches wind down because no one wants to shout insults about the groom over recorded music. No one.

We move on to the serving and eating part.

While servers are checking orders and getting the right food to the right people, Seana and I walk around the room extending our thanks and appreciation to as many guests as possible. The Wedding Planner has asked us to do this so there will be plenty of opportunities for photos.

When we get to Shane and Aideen, their grins are so wide I can count every last tooth in their mouths. I figure as long as Shane is grinning, he can't be opening his mouth boring me with tales about all things Ireland. I say this in jest because now that Seana and I are married, I won't have to talk to him ever again in life if I don't want to. Score one for me the handsome husband.

I would also like to tell Mr. Shane Finnigan what I'll be doing to his daughter a little later tonight but then I might have to duel him. Besides, I'd rather just do it and not have him know at all. Shane had the upper hand for a while. He tried but couldn't keep a good dick down forever. Thank Merlin.

"Do you realize you are rubbing my stomach?"

I didn't realize I was doing it. Subconsciously I guess I want Luc to know he is as much part of the day as his mother and me.

"Sorry sweetheart, I'll be more careful. Draco's nosey git photographers and reporters usually don't miss a trick. Then I think, Seana and I are already married. Who gives a shite what the wizarding world knows and when they knew it. My son is now a Potter.

We speak to numerous guests on our circuit around the room. Finally, we head back to our table so Seana can eat. I blame the need to eat on Seana but I'm as hungry as a bear myself. While we eat, I whisper to Seana. "The meal is magnificent. If I ever get married again, I'm going to use this wedding planner."

Seana whacks me across the arm. Hard. "If you ever try getting married again, the baby and I will be in the front row ready to hex a witch."

I leave the subject alone because it didn't come across as funny as I thought it would.

/*/

The rest of our wedding day goes well.

Hermione catches the bouquet. That's a wasted bouquet. Hermione and Draco are already scheduled to be married in two months. Oh well. I guess it's the thought that counts. The cake is cut and the wedding favors distributed.

Seana and I experience our first dance as a married couple. The dance doesn't feel any different than dancing as a single couple, but what do I know. I'm that heathen Harry Potter. There's a bit more dancing and socializing. Then we are waving goodbye to our friends. It's private time for Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Seana and I are married. The rest of our lives can now begin.

/***/

The wedding seems to be the catalyst which has sent our lives spinning forward. It was just September 26th and Seana and I were walking down the aisle.

I marvel at the fact it is now April 13th and there are about fifteen witches and wizards milling about St Mungo's waiting for the first Potter child to be born.

Seana is in labor, and has been for the last ten hours. While I'm a wreck, Ilir is more nervous than I am. _I_ have to tell _him_ to calm down. I suppose we'll laugh about this day somewhere down the line. Just not today.

Newlyweds Draco and Hermione are sitting frozen together. Draco whispers to his wife. "I want a son with you more than anything in this world, but I don't know if I'll be able to watch you go through hours of torture."

Hermione smartly gets her husband told. "Then plan on keeping that penis in your pants blonde boy."

Draco laughs out loud. "Never mind. I'll be fine with you going through hours of torture."

Hermione laughs and kisses her husband of five months.

I smile to myself. It won't be long before Hermione is where Seana is now. They shag like rabbits.

/*/

Michael, Anthony, Justin, Randy, Susan and Ernie huddle together over by a window. Even Sebastian Gray is here to lend support. Over the intervening seven months, Sebastian and I have come to an understanding. He understands I have faith in him and he does his best to live up to my expectations. Sebastian got off to a bad start with me but is proving his worth on a daily basis. I believe he will be running a department within the next ten years. He's just that good.

Ilir is circling the room. He has circled the waiting area at least ten times. The next time he passes by I reach out to grab him. "Ilir please. You are going to walk a hole in the floor. Why don't you take a seat. You're making me more nervous than Seana. I'm going to go back in the room. Are you going to be alright?"

Ilir answers in a lowly voice. "I am _The Assistor_. Of course I'll be alright. My first and only charge is scheduled to be born any time now."

I clap him on the shoulder and head back into the room of pain.

/*/

Five minutes ago, Seana almost bodily threw me out of the room. The healers had to hold her back. It isn't my fault that _we _had sex and got pregnant. Yet Seana is screaming at me. I make a mental note to remind my wife of this very fact the next time she tries to have her way with me.

When I go back into the room, Seana holds out her hands for me to come to her. Go figure. Wasn't she the one who wanted me out of the room five minutes ago? Whatever.

The healer shines a bit of light on the subject. "It shouldn't be too much longer Mr. Potter."

It's already been ten hours. I'm wondering what the healer's idea of not too long really means. Very shortly after, I find out what it truly means. Seana lets out a blood curdling yell. The healer pushes me aside and tells Seana to breathe. I don't know how Seana can breathe and scream that loud at the same time. Somehow it works. Five minutes later, Luc (pronounced Luke) Harry Potter weighs in at 8 pounds 5 ounces. I'll hex anyone else who says it, but I'm his father. I can say it. My son looks like a little, red prune.

One healer whisks Luc over to the other side of the room to clean him up while the other healer tends to Seana. The healers do allow me to hold Seana's hand while she is being cleaned up.

I lean in so only she can hear me. "You did it love. Our son is here. I love you and him so much."

Seana looks up and smiles. Actually, it's more of a grimace than a smile, but we'll go with smile. "I understand you want to name our son Luc or Lucas. I like Luc better. Luc Harry Potter. That name will get him hexed for sure."

We both laugh.

The healer brings Luc over and places him in Seana's arms. Seana looks beautiful as she stares down on the little bundle she and I created. "I love you Luc Harry Potter. You are your parents dream come true. We love you more than life itself."

I look at my little man. He is looking back at his father through the palest, golden eyes I've ever seen. As I stare at my son, I realize _The Book _has automatically updated itself to reflect the birth of our _Bearer Of Light_. Luc Harry Potter is down in the books and Ilir has his charge. There is so much that has to be explained to Seana. I decide to put off discussing anything with her until I speak with Ilir.

/*/

It's time for _The Bearer of Light_ to meet his _Assistor_.

I first check with Seana "Is it okay if we show Luc off to his extended family?"

"Bring in the brigade. They cannot stay long. Luc will need to be fed."

I hurry to the door to invite Ilir, Draco and Hermione in to see the baby. I tell the rest. "You'll all be able to get a glimpse of Luc Harry Potter the handsomest boy in the world in a few minutes. Seana only wants a few in at a time."

Ilir is first to Seana's side. "May I hold him?" Seana looks at me and I nod. Seana hands Luc to Ilir. It is love at first sight. Ilir cannot stop grinning.

I go over to kiss Seana and hold her hand. As she and I watch Ilir with his charge, a thin golden thread materializes out of nowhere. One end of the thread connects to Ilir's heart area and the other end connects to Luc's heart area. I suddenly remember it is called _The Golden Thread of Connection. _It connects Luc and his _Assistor_ for life. It is amazing to see. Hermione and Draco are cooing over Luc as well but do not make any mention about the thread. Neither Hermione nor Draco saw anything.

Seana is looking at me in amazement. "Did you see that?"

The Prophecy is in effect. Seana was able to see _The Golden Thread of Connection_. Ilir did mention it in passing. However, that was almost a year ago. I forgot all about it until now.

I answer Seana's whispered comment. "I saw it and will explain it when you, me and Ilir are alone together.

Seana searches my face for some sort of answer before laying her head on my chest. "You are my husband Harry. I trust it isn't anything which will harm our child. I will never forgive you if any harm comes to Luc."

I kiss my wife on her forehead. "I love you both. I will die before I let any harm come to either of you."

/*/

Hermione is grinning like she's just had the baby. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Potter. The baby is gorgeous. He has some amazing eyes. We are going to step out so someone else can come in." Both Draco and Hermione kiss Seana before they leave.

Ilir has not let Luc out of his arms yet.

Most of the group moves in and out to see Luc and offer their congratulations. Almost down to a person, they comment on Luc's eyes. Reluctantly, Ilir gives Luc back to Seana so he can be fed. He and I step into the hall so Seana can have her privacy.

Ilir shakes my hand and claps me on the back. "You have a beautiful son Harry. The wizarding world now has a powerful being who will keep the next Voldemort from ever materializing. I know you don't realize the true impact your son will have on our world. You may never have to know. Our world may never need for Luc to come to full power. However, should a problem arise, Luc will deal with it."

/*/

I have been stoic through this entire process. Now that my son is born, I'm filled with emotion. I walk over to the window to compose myself. Ilir follows me. I'm not uncomfortable with the fact I might shed a few tears in the presence of a wizard who will be an integral part of our life from here forward. I appreciate his support, but I remain dry eyed and excuse myself from Ilir. "I'm going to check whether Seana is through feeding Luc."

When I stick my head in the door, Seana beckons me in. Luc is in a crib beside her bed. "I want to know everything and I want to know now. What is going on with my son?"

I explain the smallest bit. "This concerns Ilir as well."

Seana reaches out to grab my arm and shouts at me. "What concerns Ilir? Tell me now. This is our child. Is there something wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong with Luc. I'll explain everything. Let me get Ilir."

I open the door to call Ilir into the room. Seana's face is completely red looking as though she will burst into tears at any moment. Ilir goes over to the side of Seana's bed to take her hand, but Seana is upset and tries to pull free.

"In order for you to understand, I'll need for you to listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you."

Seana is frightened. All this intrigue has her thinking there is a problem with Luc no matter what I've told her. Seana allows Ilir to hold her hand but she is now crying. I go around to the other side of the bed to cradle her against me. Seana settles down a little bit and Ilir begins to relate the story of _The Bearer of Light_.

Ilir talks for over thirty minutes.

When he is finished, Seana lays her head on my shoulder. Softly, she asks her first question. "So, I have a child who could possibly be in danger from the day we take him home?"

Ilir is quick to reply. "No, Seana. Luc is not in any danger. I can't say he won't ever be in danger but he's not in any danger now. He's a _Bearer Of Light_. Luc is down in Merlin's book as a protector of wizard kind. If the need arises, he will have to act. That is Luc's calling. In all other aspects, he is a normal child who will have a wonderful childhood and grow into a capable and powerful adult. As he will protect mankind, I will protect him until such a time he is able to protect himself. It is my destiny. Luc has you and Harry as his parents. He will be as safe as can be. As I have explained, this was decided by the fates. It wasn't decided by myself or Harry or anyone else. It all has to do with blood. The night you and Harry decided to explore a relationship together, certain portents activated. Had you and Harry decided not to pursue that relationship, the Prophecy would have gone inactive to sit and wait for the next sanctioned couple. Had you and Harry gone your separate ways, there is a distinct possibility another dark wizard could have risen to wreak the same havoc as Voldemort. Luc will prevent that from ever happening in his lifetime. Just because the wizarding world now has a _Bearer of Light_, does not necessarily mean there will be a war or a conflict Seana. It only means our world is protected in case it happens. Luc will have powers and instincts we have only ever read about. He will be formidable. He will be able to recognize and stop any wizard who wants to travel those darkest of paths. Please don't worry. Everything will be fine. Harry and I will always be there."

Seana feels better after Ilir's second explanation. She really didn't understand the short version.

Seana turns to me. "I hope we never have a secret of this magnitude ever again."

I agree with my wife and mother of my child. "Never again Seana. I promise."

Seana nods and kisses me on the lips.

Before speaking, I glance at Ilir. "There is one more thing. Luc should have a mark on his penis marking him as a true _Bearer of Light_. You can do the honors of checking. I want to wait a little longer before I have anything to do with his nappies."

Seana and Ilir laugh. I wonder why they are laughing. I'm very serious.

Seana leans over to Luc to check for the mark. She sits back up shaking her head. "I don't see a mark. Maybe you and Ilir have this all wrong."

Ilir clears his throat then offers a simple explanation. "We may have to wait for little man to become erect before we can see the mark."

Seana seems horrified. "Erect? How fast is my child going to grow?"

Ilir chuckles as he replies. "Maybe firm is a better word. If I'm not mistaken Seana, Luc will become firm when he has to pee. It won't be the type of erection he will have later in life. Penises on baby boys stand up and become firm when they pee. It's nothing to worry about. I guarantee your son is the real thing."

Seana heaves another sigh then asks two questions. "Does anyone else know about this? Can anyone else know about this?"

Ilir replies. "The short answers are, no and no. None of our friends know and none can be told. Sorry. There are things that might happen regarding Luc's magic which only you and Harry will be able to see. No one else. That is just the way it's written. No one not involved with _The Prophecy _or _The Bearer of Light _can see certain things pertaining to him."

I hug Seana and whisper in her ear. "I love you Mrs. Potter. We will go through this together. You, me, Luc and Ilir. We are a family. A damn powerful family."

Seana snuggles into me. "This part of our family wants to sleep while the tiny part of our family is sleeping. Why don't you enlarges the bed so we can lie down. You can tell the other part of our family to go home to get some sleep."

"You heard her. She needs to sleep. You may want to make yourself scarce for a bit."

I believe Ilir is actually surprised. He might have planned to stay in the room until Seana was released from St Mungos. Ilir doesn't want to leave his charge but realizes Seana is tired. He kisses Seana on the cheek, claps me on the back and heads for the baby crib where he makes a statement. "I'll be here bright and early tomorrow." Ilir touches Luc before he leaves. "Have you really looked at those pale gold eyes? It already looks as though Luc can see all things. Goodnight."

/*/

A healer comes in to check that everything is alright. It's the healer's job but there is no need. Seana is settling into motherhood like she was born to it. She and I lie down to get a quick nap. I'm thrilled to be able to hold Seana close. It feels odd holding her without her pregnant stomach between us.

An hour or so later, I am awakened by Luc. He's making noises. He's not crying. He's talking. Go ahead and laugh. My son is talking. Not talking as we know it, but Luc is stringing his little coo words together as if he was holding a conversation. I lift my head to look over at my son. He seems to hear me stir and turns those magnificent eyes in my direction. When he turns his head back the other way, I notice Ilir. He is sitting on the floor on the other side of the crib. Luc is talking to Ilir.

As much as I am surprised and heartened by their little chat, I whisper to Ilir. "If Seana catches you in here, you may get hexed. Go home Ilir. Come back a little later when Seana is awake."

Ilir gets up to leave and Luc makes the longest string of noises yet.

Ilir leans over to kiss Luc. "I won't be far away _Old Man_." Ilir grins at me and leaves the room.

I don't realize it at the time, but Ilir has just given my son a nickname which will stick with him for the rest of our lives. Those closest to Luc will always call him either _Old Man or O-M_.

I walk over to Luc expecting him to coo a sentence at me. Nothing. Luc just looks at me with those knowing eyes and smiles. I lean down to kiss my _Bearer of Light. _"Ilir may be your _Assistor_ but I'm your dad. If you're going to make sentences, make some to me too."

Luc makes a cute little cooing noise. I guess I'll have to be satisfied with that. I go to lie back down with Seana thinking, I should be ashamed of myself. I'm already jealous of the connection between Ilir and Luc.


	27. Visions Of Things To Come

Harry is way OOC. He's grown up. The man he is, is not the boy he was. Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy.

Be warned: Rated M for language and romantic interludes

**Previously on Merlin Made Me Do It: Old Man**

An hour or so later, I am awakened by Luc. He's making noises. He's not crying. He's talking. Go ahead and laugh. My son is talking. Not talking as we know it, but Luc is stringing his little coo words together as if he was holding a conversation. I lift my head to look over at my son. He seems to hear me stir and turns those magnificent eyes in my direction. When he turns his head back the other way, I notice Ilir. He is sitting on the floor on the other side of the crib. Luc is talking to Ilir.

As much as I am surprised and heartened by their little chat, I whisper to Ilir. "If Seana catches you in here, you may get hexed. Go home Ilir. Come back a little later when Seana is awake."

Ilir gets up to leave and Luc makes the longest string of noises yet.

Ilir leans over to kiss Luc. "I won't be far away _Old Man_." Ilir grins at me and leaves the room.

I don't realize it at the time, but Ilir has just given my son a nickname which will stick with him for the rest of our lives. Those closest to Luc will always call him either _Old Man or O-M_.

I walk over to Luc expecting him to coo a sentence at me. Nothing. Luc just looks at me with those knowing eyes and smiles. I lean down to kiss my _Bearer of Light. _"Ilir may be your _Assistor_ but I'm your dad. If you're going to make sentences, make some to me too."

Luc makes a cute little cooing noise. I guess I'll have to be satisfied with that. I go to lie back down with Seana thinking, I should be ashamed of myself. I'm already jealous of the connection between Ilir and Luc.

**Chapter 27: Visions Of Things To Come**

Maybe jealousy isn't the correct word. It's more like…never mind. It's definitely jealousy. I realize I probably should take steps to get over myself. I knew going into this that Ilir would be as close to Luc as I am. It's part and parcel of the _Bearer of Light _package.

A little voice is telling me my son will love me and Seana with all his being and I should find a way to turn my jealousy into pride. I am proud. Our son will be a champion who knows he is a champion. Unlike myself who had been designated a champion by a host of wizards who hadn't ever laid eyes on me. Who hadn't bothered to check if I was being fed or had clothes or had a bed to sleep in. None of that for Luc Harry Potter. He will know he's a champion from the day he starts to talk…of that I am sure.

I slide quietly out of bed one more time being very careful not to wake Seana. I want to spend some more time with my son. Luc seems to be sleep but as I move closer to his crib he turns his face in my direction and smiles. I never thought I could love anyone more than I love Seana, but there he is lying in his crib looking up at his dad. He is my best love. I am overwhelmed by feelings that can only be called _dad_ feelings. This little thing came from my loins. I reach over to pick him up. I'd like to tell you Luc smiled at me and said, pick me up dad. He didn't. He may be the _Bearer of Light _but he's still only a baby.

/*/

Even with all the things I went through in my childhood, I've never been much of a crier. Highly emotional, yes. A crier, no. I am unprepared at the tears which begin to form in the corners of my eyes. As I lean down to kiss my son, he has managed to get one little arm out his blanket wrap. He is waving his arm in the direction of my face. It seems as though my son is trying to wipe away my tears. I sit holding and looking at him for what seems like hours.

I happen to look up to see Seana looking at her husband and son with the most love I have ever seen in anyone's eyes. Seana climbs out of bed to come round and hug her men. Through a huge knot of nostalgia, angst and regret, I realize Harry Potter finally has a family.

Mother Seana wants to get to mommy work. Even though Luc hasn't cried or made any moves which would make it appear he is uncomfortable, Seana wants to feed and change him. "Go home Harry. Take a shower and check in with your team. Everything can't stop just because we now have the most handsome baby boy in the world. Besides, I'm betting Ilir will be back here anytime now. He won't be able to stay away no matter what I say. Luc and I will be fine."

Seana is right. I kiss her on the cheek and head home.

/*/

No matter what else is going on, I don't want to stay away from my family too long.

When I arrive at the house, the first thing I do is check for messages. Life is good. I have none. I decide to leave a group message for my team to keep them on their toes.

_I'm going to stop by the Ministry later this evening to get a little work out of the way. I expect reports and files on my desk by 5:00 pm. For the next several days, I will be stopping in after hours. If anyone needs to discuss anything, that will be the best time to catch me. Seana and I thank you all for your good wishes. I will be back on full duty next week. _

I call to speak a few words to Kingsley who is almost as jubilant as myself.

_Nice to hear from you Harry. Congratulations to you and Seana. I hope Seana and the baby are both doing well. One other thing Harry. I'm very impressed with your team. I have my eye on a few as possible candidates for upward movement. As a side note, I want to thank you for your notes on MLE officer Sebastian Gray. He seems to be well suited to MLE. I have eyes on him as well_.

_I appreciate your input regarding my team sir. They are an impressive lot. There are definitely some who are right for upward movement. Mr. Gray has impressed me greatly. Thank you for noticing. I plan to stop by the Ministry in the evening for the next several days to clear up any work overflow. I will be returning to full duty next week. Have a good evening Minister._

_Take the time you need with your wife and baby. As I have said, your team is impressive. In your absence, I believe they will keep business running as smoothly as possible. _

I am thrilled and disappointed with Kingsley's outlook for my team. I know they are impressive. I worked hard to get the team to what it is. I only want the best for them, but I don't want to lose any of them to upward promotions. I realize I can't have it both ways. I can't keep them on my team yet want them to move up. Shite. What's a Head Auror to do?

/*/

As I am heading for the shower, Ilir comes through from the floo room and grins at me. "Good morning my wizard. How does it feel to be a dad?" He comes over to shake my hand. "We're in it Harry. Our future has begun."

I clap my ghostwriter and mate on the back while responding to his comments. "That we are mate. That we are. I'm on my way to take a shower, after which, I plan on getting straight back to Seana and the baby. Will you be coming back with me?"

Ilir shakes his head. "I have a meeting with some publishers from Wales. The Excerpt book has taken on a life of it's own. It's selling as well as _Chronicles_. The publishers want to meet to see if there is anything else that can be squeezed out of _Chronicles_. I'll probably see you later this evening. Draco had the Prophet and the Quibbler do really nice jobs on Luc's birth."

Both Ilir and I reply simultaneously. "I would have expected nothing less."

I head to the shower.

/*/

After the shower, I put in a call to Aunt Petunia. We have chatted off and on throughout Seana's pregnancy. She was actually a bit of help to Seana.

My aunt answers her phone.

_Hello Harry. How are you? I'm waiting until Seana brings the baby home from St Mungo's to visit as I don't have access to the hospital. I can't wait to see the baby. Dudley says he is very handsome and has the most amazing eyes._

_Thank you Aunt Petunia. Seana will be happy to see you. Luc is very handsome if I do say so myself. You can judge for yourself when you see him. I am calling to see how you are doing and just give a shout. I'm on my way back to St Mungos so I'll let you get back to what you were doing. _

_Okay Harry. We'll talk again._

_/*/_

I am freshened up and ready to get back to St Mungos. I had almost stepped into apparition when I realize Seana may want a fresh set of clothes as well. I gather a set to take with me.

When I enter her room, Seana and Luc appear to be sleeping, but Seana opens her eyes. "Hello husband. Come here and give me a kiss."

I grin as I head for my witch. It's been a while since Seana and I were intimate, so her kiss makes me think things. Things related to my dick things. I am gently running my fingers over her breasts when Luc cries out.

"Haha. Luc knows daddy is trying to get up to something he has no business doing."

I cheek right back as I move towards the crib to pick up my son, "Yes. And he's the cause of it all."

Luc smiles at me. Most people will tell you it's gas. They can say what they like. My little wizard smiles at me.

Seana reaches out for Luc. It's time for his feeding. Seana prepares to feed Luc so I throw up a magical screen to give her some privacy. She and the baby will be safe from prying eyes while Luc eats. The Old Man clamps his mouth so tightly around Seana's breast I think I'll never get another shot at it.

/*/

My entire being fills with pride as I watch my wife feed my son. A feeling comes over me that my dad, my mom, Sirius and perhaps Dumbledore are somewhere watching this whole scene. Maybe they are talking among themselves extolling the job Seana and I have done producing Luc. A warm feeling comes over me as I imagine their love and pride surrounding me. I smile a little to myself as I think, adversity at the front does not necessarily mean adversity at the back.

Seana's voice snaps me back to the here and now. "Harry, sweetie. You can take down the screen now. Luc is fed and cleaned. He's looking for his daddy. Just as I reach over to take my son there is a knock on the door. Seana adjusts her clothing as I tell the knocker to enter. A whirlwind of a man come bursting through the door.

Daegan Nota is back in town.

Daegan rushes over to Seana to give her a hug and a kiss but hasn't taken his eyes off Luc since he walked through the door. Daegan comes around to shake my hand. Luc hears the noise and turns his head in Daegan's direction. Luc gives a quick smile and turns his head back in my direction.

Daegan plunks his arse down in a chair. "May I hold my nephew please?"

Oh, oh, not another uncle. Luc is going to go down in history as the child with the most uncles ever. I look at Seana who nods. I'm not as trusting as Seana. I tell Daegan to please be careful because one of his hands could crush my son without him realizing it.

A quick frown flits across Daegan's face. For one second, I believe he is going to make me regret the words I've just spoken. But the brief frown is gone before I'm really sure I saw one.

Daegan coos into Luc's face. "I would never hurt Luc Harry. He is a special boy." Then Daegan looks me dead in the eye. "Besides, I've raised three children and they all made it to adulthood. Although I sometimes wonder about Maeve. I'm not sure she'll ever act like an adult."

I have to admit he has a point about his daughter Maeve.

Daegan is softly singing to Luc when his number one son knocks on the door. It's a family affair. I'm holding my breath in hopes the rest of the Nota family isn't going to come falling through the door. Luckily for me, it doesn't happen. Ilir is the only one who appears.

Ilir greets Seana with a kiss on the cheek and shakes my hand. He smiles at his father holding Luc and greets the bear of a man. "Hello Daegan. How's mother?"

Daegan looks up and winks at his only son. "Beautiful as ever. How've you been son?"

Ilir smiles and answers. "Luc is here. I am ecstatic."

Ilir glances from me to Seana. "May I hold him now?"

Seana declines his request. "My son is going to be spoiled rotten if he goes from one set of male hands to the other. Why don't you just give him to me for now?"

Ilir looks disappointed but Seana is the mother and has last say. Seana suggests we make ourselves scarce. "Why don't the three of you go eat. I'd like to take a shower and change my clothes. I need a bit of privacy."

Daegan hands Luc back to me.

For all of three seconds, I get to hold, kiss and nuzzle my son. I'm beginning to feel like a step father. Seana knows how I'm feeling and comes round the bed to whisper in my ear. "You'll have him all to yourself when we go home tomorrow. Go have something to eat. Take father and son gits with you. I really would like some time alone."

I give her a quick kiss. "I'm going to miss you two. I'll be back shortly."

I suggest to Ilir and Daegan that we go to the house to get something to eat. Nigel will be glad to see you Daegan. He hasn't learned any additional rude gestures since you've been gone.

Ilir laughs. "Everybody loves Daegan."

/*/

When we get to the house and Nigel sees Daegan, he breaks out into the widest smile I've ever seen on a house elf. "Master Daegan sir. Welcome back."

Daegan bows back to Nigel. "Good to be back my friend."

I shake my head at this public display of affection between a wizard and a house elf. "Nigel, please get us some cold chicken sandwiches. Thank you."

Ilir gets the drinks but I caution both of them. "If you plan on going back to see Luc, don't drink. I don't want any accidents with Luc nor do I want Seana upset."

Both Ilir and Daegan recognize their almost faux pas. Ilir goes to the kitchen and comes back with three waters.

We sit and chat while we wait for our food.

Daegan asks how the _Golden Thread of Connection _looks, explaining he knew it was supposed to be amazing.

Ilir answers first. "It was amazing Daegan. The golden string appeared out of nowhere and attached itself to Luc then connected itself to me. I obviously can't speak to how it affected Luc, but to me, it felt to me like something embedded itself in my heart."

"Ilir is correct Daegan. It was an amazing thing to see. Seana and I could only stare in amazement. I know the sight of it swelled my heart with love."

Nigel appears before us. "Food is in the kitchen sirs."

The three of us file silently into the kitchen. Each of us with our minds still on the little miracle named Luc and the amazing _Golden Thread of Connection_.

As we sit there eating, I look at Ilir and he looks back at me. I imagine we are both contemplating the other wondrous things we will see as the _Bearer of Light _grows and matures. It's just a feeling, but I know no matter what we experience we will handle it just fine.

/**/

Seana and I bring Luc home the next day. The house is full of visitors all day. Some of the gits don't know when to leave. When Seana becomes a little cranky, I call for a mass exodus. I do it as nicely as possible and I think most of our visitors understand. If they didn't, oh well.

Seana and Luc are upstairs. It's down to me, Draco, Ilir and Hermione. They are insisting Seana and I make a decision on who is to be Luc's godmother and godfather.

Draco and Hermione don't know that Ilir, Seana and I have already had this conversation. We agree that as Luc's _Assistor_, Ilir will be closer to him than any godfather will ever be. We all want Hermione and Draco for Luc's godparents, but we want Draco to work for the title.

Draco has a go at Ilir. "Ilir doesn't even have a witch. How can he be a godfather if he doesn't have a godmother to offer up?"

We all know Draco is being petulant, so I explain. "It's not necessary to be in a relationship or married to be a godparent Draco."

Draco shoots me the fish eye. "Since when? Alright then. Hermione and I know tons more about babies than Ilir."

We all laugh because Draco is just making shite up now. He doesn't know any more about babies than….Neville.

Seana has put Luc down for a nap. She sits down beside me and lets out a small giggle when she hears Draco remark. "Well. I'm a Malfoy. I'm wealthy, handsome and powerful. I can give Luc anything he'll ever want."

Seana quickly challenges him. "You say that like it's a good thing Draco. Why would Harry and I want Luc to have a godfather who will not be able to teach him the value of hard work?"

Draco is stumped for a moment, but has a ready answer. "Hermione will be his godmother. She can teach Luc every value ever invented."

We all laugh as Hermione slaps Draco across the arm.

I look from Seana to Ilir before asking for his input. "You've been very quiet about this whole thing Ilir. What do you think?"

Draco is on the edge of his seat waiting to rebut anything and everything Ilir might say.

Ilir hesitates for several seconds before he answers. "I think Draco and Hermione will make fine godparents. I'm behind them one hundred per cent."

Draco is so sure Ilir would suggest himself he is on his feet yelling, "That's not true Ilir."

Then Draco realizes what Ilir has said. Sheepishly, he responds to Ilir's remarks. "You do? You are?"

Ilir smiles and nods.

Seana claps her hands together. "Well I guess it's settled. Hermione and Draco Malfoy have themselves a godson. Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. We know you will do a stupendous job of keeping your godson in line."

Draco looks petrified. "We don't want to keep him in line. We just want to love him and spoil him. Keeping him in line is your job Potter."

We all share another laugh.

Seana rises from the couch. "Let me go see if Luc is awake so he can properly meet his new godparents."

Five minutes later, she is back with Luc. Seana formally introduces Luc to Draco and Hermione. Draco shouts, hold everything then waves his wand and stands there impatiently gazing at his wonder wizard watch.

After several minutes, I question him. "What's going on Draco? What are you up to?"

Before he can answer, our bell rings. Draco hurries to the door and I hear him say, finally.

Draco comes back into the room with one of the photographers from the Daily Prophet. Draco goes back to stand with Hermione and Luc as he exclaims to the room at large. "Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy and their godson Luc Harry Potter. That is the caption I want."

Draco then directs his photographer to get a photo of all of us. We spend a few minutes letting Draco get photos for his papers.

/*/

After the photographer leaves, Seana is about to take Luc upstairs for feeding when Ilir walks over to her. He bends down to coo at Luc and Luc responds with the longest string of coos yet. Ilir gushes as he beams at Luc. "My Old Man."

Draco is excited. Believe me. You'll never forget seeing an excited Draco. "I think my godson can talk. He's very quick. He gets it from his godfather."

Seana shushes everyone as she heads for the stairs.

Ilir looks at me and grins. I imagine him to be saying, have at it godfather Draco. I am Luc's _Assistor_ which supersedes godfather any day of the week.

The group breaks up as each witch or wizard has things he or she needs to do.

/*/

Sitting alone, I have time to think about what comes next. My mind is a blank. I don't know what comes next. I mean. I know we have to raise our child. I know Seana and I will continue to love each other. I know I have to continue to put one foot in front of the of the other. But what really comes next? The longer I sit there the less sense I make. I finally give it up as a bad job when I realize all the thinking in the world isn't going to change anything. Whatever comes next is what will come next. I shake my head to get myself out of the funk. I have a wife and baby upstairs. I need to go be a husband and a father.

/***/

The days fairly fly by after Luc comes home from the hospital. It seems one month just rolls into the next. I am so proud of my Old Man.

Suddenly, Luc is nine months old and taking his first steps. Staring at me through those amazing golden eyes, Luc takes three steps toward me. He holds out his arms saying, DaDaDa. I think my heart is going to burst. I'm shouting like a mad person. "Seana. Seana. Come see this. Luc is walking. I think he said dada."

Ilir is right beside me. He is there at every milestone and will be throughout the years.

/***/

We aren't positive but Ilir, Seana and I believe Luc shows signs of magic on his first birthday. He is sitting in his chair with his birthday cake on the table in front of him. Luc and Ilir are holding one of their conversations when all of a sudden Ilir's gift rises up and lands on Luc's tray. Luc is so tickled he can't stop laughing. I expect my son to do uncommon things early in his life. I just didn't expect it this early. I don't think I've ever heard of a baby showing signs of magic this early. Ilir is grinning. Seana and I stand there with our mouths hanging open.

Seana, Ilir and I don't have time to discuss it because Hermione, Draco, Michael, Neville and Luna all come through the door shouting. "Happy Birthday Luc."

The rest of the birthday goes off without any more incidents of accidental magic. Luc sits on Hermione's lap for almost the entire party. When Seana takes him to wash him up and put him down for a nap, he starts chanting. "NeeNeeNee" while reaching for Hermione. Hermione throws her hands up to her mouth. "Luc is trying to say my name. Listen to him."

Luc keeps repeating "NeeNeeNee" as he continues to holds his arms out to Hermione.

I'm going to go out on a limb here and agree with Hermione. I believe my son is trying to say his godmother's name.

/***/

At two years old, Luc has the vocabulary of a three year old. His favorite words are Da, OMa, Lir, NeeNee and Mam. Draco spends almost two months fretting over the fact Luc can say all the names except his. Then one day out of the clear blue, Luc yells, Raco. We think Draco is going to stroke out he's so excited. Draco doesn't stop talking about this for a solid week.

Seana and I believe Luc's vocabulary is so extensive because Ilir spends hours teaching him. All of our friends are impressed with the Old Man. The most frequent comment. "Old Man is the smartest wizard child I've ever run across."

Whenever the comment is made, Draco quips that he gets it from his godfather. Draco's comment brings a smile to my face each time I hear it. I am so proud that even if something dire happens to me, I know Luc will be in the best hands. He definitely won't be shunted to some family who doesn't care if he lives or dies. I love and admire my friends.

/***/

Time is passing quickly. Luc is now four.

A strange rumor started about two years ago. There are reports of a child born in the wizarding world about the same time as Luc. The child is reported to have been born with red eyes. Ilir and I discuss this quite a bit. With Luc being a _Bearer of Light _and being born with golden eyes, it might mean on the opposite side of the spectrum a baby born with red eyes could be a portent of something evil. Ilir and I are only guessing. We don't know for sure. Very few people know about this baby because shortly after its birth both mother and baby supposedly disappeared.

Ilir, Daegan and myself are quietly searching for this baby and its mother. We are at a slight disadvantage because we don't know if it is a witch or wizard child we are looking for. Truth be told, we don't know if this baby exists. We just don't want to take any chances that another Voldemort has been born.

Through the many discussions about the child with red eyes, we have all played the devil's advocate at one time or another. Ilir feels if the child with red eyes exists, the family has put the him or her under some kind of identity charm. If this is true, we can't possibly find the child. We are looking for a child with red eyes, but he or she may be walking around with lovely brown eyes because of the charm.

Daegan also raises the question of who is raising the child. Has someone with Voldemort centric ideals taken over the care and upbringing of such a child? There are so many questions.

Seana, Ilir and I come to believe such a child really does exist. Our son Luc leads us to believe this. Every so often, Luc will stop what he is doing to sniff the air. I say sniff the air but it's more like he can see or hear something we can't. Each time this happens, Luc says, Maloosjoe. At least that's what it sounds like. The word is puzzling to both me and Ilir.

At four years old, Luc speaks quite clearly. To hear him speak this mishmash word makes no sense. At least it doesn't make any sense until the day Hermione hears Luc speak the word.

Hermione bends down and asks Luc. "Who's bad Joe and why are you calling him?"

Ilir looks at me and I look back at Ilir. I ask Hermione to explain. "What are you on about? Luc throws that mishmash out from time to time. How are you getting bad Joe out of maloosjoe?"

Hermione laughs at me. "I have a big brain remember Harry. I think Luc is saying malus-joe not maloosjoe. It's two words Harry. Malus is Latin for bad and I assume Joe is a name."

Luc smiles at Hermione and repeats, NeeNee, Malus-Joe. Malus-Joe.

While Hermione is giving me her explanation of maloosjoe, Ilir floos home to make use of his library. Ilir checks Hermione's explanation and finds she is correct. He'll never doubt Hermione again. He and Daegan discuss the possibility Luc is somehow aware of a bad boy named Joe.

Ilir and I do not have a chance to discuss this until much later on that night. When we do have a chance to discuss this turn of events, I question Ilir. "Is there any way at all to contact the Legend Master? I am wondering if anything has appeared in the book regarding a red-eyed baby named Joe."

Ilir wonders the same thing himself. He heads for the floo calling back over his shoulder. "We won't know unless I ask him."

/*/

This particular night, Seana and I are relaxing together on the couch. She reveals to me that she is frightened. I assure her there is nothing to be frightened about. My wife looks at me. "I just don't want to think there is a child out there who is being taught evil and who may someday come for our son."

I kiss her on her forehead. "There is no better teacher than Ilir. There is no better protector than Merlin. There will be no stronger wizard than Luc. You are worrying for nothing."

I am not going to speak the words to Seana, but in the back of my mind I have the same worries. If Luc can _feel _Joe, what is to say Joe can't _feel_ Luc. I am not going to reveal these thoughts to Seana. She will only worry more. But from today on, I promise to be ever more vigilant with the safety of my son.

The one enlightening thing coming out of this, we now know there is probably a child being raised in the Dark…and his name is Joe.


	28. It Begins Again

*Harry is way OOC but he has grown up. The man he is, is not the boy he was.

Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. AU. Enjoy. Rated M for language and romantic interludes

_**A/N: This is the end. Thank you and my love to you all.**_

**Previously on Merlin Made Me Do It**: **Visions Of Things To Come**

Hermione bends down and asks Luc. "Who is bad Joe and why are you calling him?"

Ilir looks at me and I look back at Ilir. I ask Hermione to explain. "What are you on about? Luc throws that mishmash out from time to time. How are you getting bad Joe out of maloosjoe?"

Hermione laughs at me. "I have a big brain remember Harry. I think Luc is saying malus-joe not maloosjoe. It's two words Harry. Malus is Latin for bad and I assume Joe is a name."

Luc smiles at Hermione and repeats, NeeNee, Malus-Joe. Malus-Joe.

While Hermione is giving me her explanation of maloosjoe, Ilir floos home to make use of his library. Ilir checks Hermione's explanation and finds she is correct. He'll never doubt Hermione again. He and Daegan discuss the possibility Luc is somehow aware of a bad boy named Joe.

Ilir and I do not have a chance to discuss this until much later on that night. When we do have a chance to discuss this turn of events, I question Ilir. "Is there any way at all to contact the Legend Master? I am wondering if anything has appeared in the book regarding a red-eyed baby named Joe."

Ilir wonders the same thing himself. He heads for the floo calling back over his shoulder. "We won't know unless I ask him."

/*/

This particular night, Seana and I are relaxing together on the couch. She reveals to me that she is frightened. I assure her there is nothing to be frightened about. My wife looks at me. "I just don't want to think there is a child out there who is being taught evil and who may someday come for our son."

I kiss her on her forehead. "There is no better teacher than Ilir. There is no better protector than Merlin. There will be no stronger wizard than Luc. You are worrying for nothing."

I am not going to speak the words to Seana, but in the back of my mind I have the same worries. If Luc can _feel _Joe, what is to say Joe can't _feel_ Luc. I am not going to reveal these thoughts to Seana. She will only worry more. But from today on, I promise to be ever more vigilant with the safety of my son.

The one enlightening thing coming out of this, we now know there is probably a child being raised in the Dark…and his name is Joe.

**/**

**/**

**Chapter 28: It Begins Again**

Ilir reports back after his visit to Legend Master. There really isn't much to report because Legend Master would only discuss questions relative to Luc. His best answer to Ilir: "You are there to prepare Luc for whatever might come. There isn't anything written on who will appear or if anyone will appear. Prepare Luc and he will meet any challenger with a force we can only imagine." Ilir pauses as if choosing his next words carefully. "As I was leaving, the Legend Master saw fit to enlighten me further. "Not everything is as it seems Ilir. You are an _Assistor_. You should know that."

Ilir and I discuss what he was told by Legend Master. It all boils down to, don't worry, Luc can handle it. Don't look for things that aren't there. Well that's a big help. I do ask if Legend Master can only speak about things relative to Luc, how can he be sure there won't be someone coming for my son?

Ilir is silent for a few seconds before he replies. "I believe it's my job to find that out."

Did I expect Luc's life to be impacted this early? No, I didn't. I was figuring more along the lines of maybe fourteen or fifteen. Did I expect too much? Probably. I guess in my vision I see young Luc sitting down beside me and Ilir calmly discussing his thoughts, feelings and concerns. Well that didn't happen. My four year old son is feeling an evil presence or something akin to it. At this point, _The Assistor _better get assisting.

/*/

I am pulled out of my thoughts by the floo activating. One at a time, Randy, Justin and Sebastian step out of my floo.

"My wizards. What brings you by Chez Potter?"

They each take a turn shaking my hand. I invite them to get themselves a drink which they all decline. They are on their way to Leaky's. They just want to update me on a couple of things. These three wizards are like an extension of me. My best right arm Michael was promoted to Head of MLE two years ago when Adrian Pucey left the Ministry to go into private practice. Now I have three right arms. Two Aurors and one MLE officer.

I don't have an Assistant any longer. After Michael left the AD, I made the decision not to have an Assistant. As good as these guys are, nobody can hold a candle to Michael Corner. Unfortunately for me, several departments have been inquiring about Sebastian, Randy and Justin. The three of them have collectively been dubbed M.A.D., (MLE, Auror Department). They are the best of the best. I fear one or all of them will be out of my reach within five years. Susan and Ernie are the only two original members of my department. Anthony is long gone. He went over to private business a couple of years ago about the same time as Adrian.

Justin is first to speak. "We bring news Harry."

I perk up. Do they have real news or do they simply have news?

Justin tells me that Ron Weasley is back in town.

Really? They consider that news? Ron left London immediately upon his release from Lower Azkaban and has been gone ever since. I heard he relocated to the US. I'm not sure. I don't keep tabs on him and I don't expect him to come knocking on the door to clap me on the back. I did hear a while back that Molly Weasley was sick. I sent a message but never heard anything back. No problem because I've never missed the Christmas jumpers.

I'm annoyed, but joke it off. "You pull me out of deep thought to tell me Ron Weasley is back in London. Think again boys. You better have something a little more important than that."

Randy gives me a wicked smile. "Actually, Justin and I fell across a bit of information you might be interested in. We think we've found a short trail of the family you are looking for. We tracked them to a sparsely populated part of Ireland which is used mostly by transients and those who live outside the laws of the Ministry. Unfortunately, this news is now four years old. It is alleged there were three or more families who could meet your criteria of having a newborn or a heavily pregnant witch among them. It is hard to know for sure Harry. Witches and wizards in the little community are less than friendly and constantly on the move for one reason or another."

Sebastian spoke up. "I was able to track at least one of the families. This particular family left Ireland and landed in Russia. Once in Russia, the trail goes cold. That was three years ago.

This is my private project. The M.A.D. boys do this on their own time as a favor to me. I had to mislead them as to the reason I'm looking for the family. That can't be helped. They aren't part of _The Prophecy _so I wouldn't be able to speak about it to them anyway. None of the three would ever question me. I know that. They probably think I've fathered another child and am trying to locate him. I desperately need information so I'm not upset about what they may or may not think. I just need them to keep whatever they find a secret from everyone except me. These bits of information are the first pieces that have surfaced since we first started looking. That is the reason I enlisted M.A.D. in my search for Joe. It may take them a while, but they usually get results.

I chat with them for a few minutes more before they are ready to leave and make their appearances. Going to Leaky's together is a standard routine for Randy, Sebastian and Justin and has been for the last year. It's like the changing of the guard. It used to be me, Michael and Anthony holding court in Leaky's. Now the younger set has taken over. The witches love them.

We are standing in somewhat of a circle as I thank them for their diligence and discretion. Quietly, I remind them the information they find shouldn't be discussed with anyone. And, they are never to give any information to Seana to pass to me. I usually end our conversations with those same words. Even though Seana knows everything about Joe, I have to let my boys think I'm keeping something from her. As I mentioned earlier, I have to mislead them because they are not part of _The Prophecy_.

These tidbits of information mean a lot to me. It could be just what we need to get on Joe's trail. My insides are churning. I can't wait to discuss this turn of events with Ilir.

/*/

After the boys leave, I floo call Ilir. It takes him a few minutes to get to the floo. He's a little tousled. I realize I might have interrupted his quality time with the witch he is seeing. I don't care. This is important. I make a request. "If you're not busy, will you please come through. I have found out some information. We have things to discuss."

Ilir checks his Wonder Wizard Watch (which I bought him). "It's 7:45. I'll be over by 8:30."

I pull my head out of the floo.

It's time for me to check on my Old Man. Seana puts him down about 7:30. He's probably sleeping by now but I still want to look in on him. He's sleeping like an angel. I pull the blanket up on him and give him a kiss on the forehead as Seana walks up behind me and lays her head on my back. I'm so proud of my family. Sometimes the feeling of love overwhelms me. I turn around so I can give my lovely wife a passionate kiss. Seana starts whispering sexy words in my ear.

I ask if she wants to go get ready for me. I know Ilir is supposed to floo over, but I'm going to let him know our discussion can wait until tomorrow.

Seana is not impressed by my statement. "What! Are you telling me to go get ready for you? I have to go get ready for **yo**u? Whatever happened to you making me ready? Whatever happened to spontaneous shagging? I think we should probably forget about sex tonight. You need to get your priorities straight Mr. Potter. Go talk to Ilir."

Seana's right. The words hadn't come out right, so I apologize. "I didn't mean anything insulting by what I said love. Let me floo Ilir." I run my fingers over her breasts. "Then I'm going to have you climbing the walls."

"That sounds more like the husband I know and love. Now hurry up git because your wife wants some attention."

I'm laughing as I go to floo call Ilir. He comes to the floo in only boxers. I am disturbing him yet again. After I cancel our meeting, I receive a wide smile.

"Thanks Harry. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

As I turn away, I hear him lock his floo. Ilir isn't taking any chances I'll call back.

/*/

I am ready for a little private time with Seana and my erection knows it. But, by the time I get to the bedroom, Luc has beaten me to my spot. I'm pointing to my erection and Seana is pointing to Luc. It's a standoff.

I see any chance at shagging floating out the window. "What's going on?"

Seana tells me Luc is having a bad night. Something is bothering him.

Being the kind, loving, albeit sex deprived father, I turn to Luc. "What's wrong Old Man?"

Luc lays his head on Seana's chest and gives a clear answer. "Maloosjoe hurt."

Seana shoots me a questioning look over Luc's head. I'm as surprised as her. Why is our son getting these flashes of some boy probably hundreds perhaps thousands of miles away? Maybe an even better question is, why would anyone be hurting a four year old boy? I don't care what four year old it is. I don't want to see him hurt and I definitely don't want their connection to upset Luc.

Seana calms Luc down enough so he is able to go back to sleep. This one night is the only night Luc was unable to sleep because of his connection to Joe. Different things do happen down the road, but they never kept Luc from sleeping.

/*/

When Luc wakes up the next morning, he is as good as new. He doesn't bring up Maloosjoe and neither do we.

Ilir and I discuss it. We also discuss the information I received from Randy, Justin and Sebastian agreeing it is time to take measures. Ilir is going to Russia. Daegan who wants to be included is going to Ireland. They are going to look around and if necessary, use a little brute force.

We do make one major decision. If we don't find anything in either Ireland or Russia, we will let life take care of life. We will protect Luc and teach him, but we will not keep chasing shadows. It's up to either Ilir or Daegan to find something. Otherwise, we will close this book. We will let Luc grow up unencumbered by ghosts.

/*/

Ilir is gone a month. Daegan is gone two months. They both came back with little wisps of information. Nothing even as solid as the information I received from my boys. After serious and oftentimes heated discussion, we put everything regarding Maloosjoe away in a box. I let Randy, Justin and Sebastian know they can cease and desist. That was the end of it.

/*/

Luc grows stronger and more powerful as the years pass. At eight years old he is doing magic first years at Hogwarts have a hard time learning. There isn't any more accidental magic for the Old Man. Everything he does is purposeful. Ilir and I have many talks with Luc. He may be the son of Harry Potter but he is like any other underage wizard. He has to be careful when doing his magic, especially around muggles. And Luc is always around muggles. They love him. Everyone he meets is enchanted by his eyes. Ilir, Seana, Draco, Hermione and I are of one mind. We believe one of Luc's strongest weapons will be his eyes, especially as far as witches are concerned.

/*/

As the years pass, Luc continues to grow and learn. We knew Luc would be amazing but we had no idea. He has surpassed all of our expectations. He will be starting his first year at Hogwarts in a few weeks and knows more magic than the most advanced third year. He could be a male Hermione Granger Malfoy. Just more powerful and with beautiful eyes. Yes, I said it, beautiful eyes.

/*/

Luc has had a good time getting all his school necessities. He has even found a snowy owl that looks a lot like Hedwig. Initially, Luc was not at all happy to go to a school where he would be separated from his muggle friends. Ilir and I had to talk for hours to convince him Hogwarts was his birthright.

Luc finally gave in. "Fine, but I will be choosing my own uni. Perhaps I'll go to school outside of England. It just seems there is a place I'm supposed to be. I'll just be glad when I can make my own choices."

Ilir and I look at each other. Our boy was growing up and forming his own opinions. Strong opinions.

/*/

Luc has not mentioned Joe since that night back when he was four. Life is good. Seana and I had a baby girl six years ago. Her name is Lily Aideen Potter. She is one month older than Hermione and Draco's son Scorpius. Draco thinks they will probably marry each other. I have other thoughts on the matter. Luc is the big brother to both Lily and Scorpius.

Ilir and Draco watch over Luc like hawks. My little wizard hasn't wanted for anything. I call him my little wizard but Luc is already 5'6". He's going to be tall as well as powerful.

/*/

On my work front, things have changed drastically at the Ministry. Kingsley left office last year. The new Minister is a transplant from Wales. He is a strict disciplinarian without any past ties to anyone in London. Like a lot of politicians before him, he makes it very tough to get a job done. Most of the Aurors coming up are friends of friends of the new Minister. They are only there because it's a job. The pride is gone. With all of my boys promoted up and out, I decide it is time for Harry Potter to find something to do other than Auroring.

Seana and I are pretty well set for money. I guess you can say I'm a galleonaire. I'm in my thirties nearing forty and I've been fighting since I was eleven. It's time for this old Auror to move on. And that's what I plan to do. Seana and I have discussed it and she is behind me one hundred percent. Seana is still my rock. With her behind me, I can do anything I choose.

It all comes down to me tendering my resignation. Which I do. My last day at the Ministry makes me feel like a piece of my life has broken off and floated down some unknown river. This is the end of my fight for truth, justice and the wizarding way which began when I was eleven years old.

I get to shake the hands of all those men who used to be my boys. We agree to keep in touch, but who knows. Sometimes life gets in the way of promises.

/*/

As much as we would like to keep it standing still, time continues to move forward. Luc has traversed Hogwarts well. During his sixth year at Hogwarts, Luc came home at Christmas break full of talk about a new student who transferred in from Ireland.

Luc couldn't talk about anything but his friend Joe. Joe does this. Joe does that. Joe has traveled a lot of places. Of course, Ilir, Seana and I wanted to know more about Joe from Ireland and were determined to meet him. We all accompanied Luc to the Hogwarts Express when he was going back to school. Instead of being upset that his mother, father and uncle would be accompanying him, Luc was happy. He wanted to introduce his friend to his family.

At this point, the hairs had gone up on Seana and Ilir's necks. I was oblivious as we waited patiently for Luc to bring his friend over. I think Seana and Ilir had already cottoned on so they weren't too surprised. Me, I felt like someone had hit me with a stinging jinx. Luc came up to us dragging this lovely, young witch. I turned to look at Seana, but she and Ilir were too busy smirking to notice me.

Luc introduced us to Jo (not Joe) Riordan. She is a little beauty. She has coal black curly hair and the most astonishing eyes I've ever seen on anyone outside of Luc. Her eyes appear to be a light shade of brown. However, when she looked directly at me, I realized her eyes were an amazing shade of…..red. Jo, short for Joanna shook hands all around. I could see why my son is enchanted. She has an amazing smile. Seana and Ilir were now grinning. Our boy has found himself a witch. I think I might have remained on the platform with my mouth hanging open for ten minutes after the Express was out of sight.

Seana, Ilir and I apparate back home. We sit down in the living room to put everything in perspective. Something Ilir told me the Legend Master said comes to mind. _Not everything is as it seems_. For years we were looking for a boy named Joe who we thought wanted to harm Luc. Turns out, Jo is a witch and the probable reason Luc could _feel_ her was she is destined to be his life witch. Seems the _Golden Thread of Connection _between Luc and Ilir can't hold a candle to the connection between Jo and Luc.

/*/

Jo and Luc become inseparable the last two years of Hogwarts. Seana loves Jo. After a bit, it became clear that Luc loves Jo as well. As with Luc, everyone is fascinated by Jo's eyes. Their eyes became a running joke between them. Luc and Jo love the attention.

/*/

When they are twenty two, Luc takes a port key to Ireland to ask Jo's parents for her hand in marriage. Like Shane Finnigan had done to me all those years ago, Billy Riordan tried to give Luc a hard time, but Luc hadn't backed down. If anything, his resolve had frightened Billy. Luc came home with permission to marry Billy Riordan's daughter.

Seana and I had a great laugh when Jo accepted Luc's ring telling him in no uncertain terms there wouldn't be any marriage before they were twenty five. Luc just grinned and kissed his fiancée.

Jo is a powerful witch. Luc is a powerful wizard. Seana, Ilir and I can't wait to see their children. We are thankful Luc's true powers never had to be activated as not one glimmer of evil has ever appeared in the magical world.

/***/

I guess life has come full circle. I'm sitting here in my study waiting for some git ghostwriter to show up for our appointment. Harry Potter is going to write another book. A tell all book. We are going to call it, _**The Life And Times Of A Hero, Husband, Father and Author. **_For the purpose of being able to say the entire title in under an hour, my friends and family agree to refer to it as, _**Life And Times**_. I'll be using the same tagline I used for my first book, _A Tale Worthy Of Harry Potter, _and I'm going to attribute the tag to the long dead Cornelius Fudge with explanations.

/*/

I'm hoping you my readers will follow me through this next part of my life journey as you have in the past. I enjoy your company. For now, just sit back quietly and listen.

/*/

Knock, knock.

The ghostwriter has arrived and is at my study door. This time, it's a real ghostwriter with a real name. Things being what they are, I don't have any worries that Merlin will turn up. The top wizard of all times is probably somewhere taking a well earned rest.

My ghostwriter stands uncomfortably waiting for me to invite him to take a seat, which I do. I smile to myself. He may be a bit uncomfortable now, but he'll get over it. That's just how charming I am. Ask Ilir.

I reach over to shake his hand giving him one of my most charming smiles. He has a strong grip and a warm smile. I have a feeling this collaboration will work out just fine. I have a bit of a hard time addressing him by his name, Wilbur Worum. Whatever. I'll get over it like I got over Rita Skeeter. Mr. Worum has come fully prepared as he sets the latest recording device down on the desk. We're ready.

And so it begins….again.

The End.

Thank you so much to those of you who have stuck with this story from beginning to end. I appreciate it. This is my very first story and I'll admit, it was hard. So thanks again and I hope to see you on the Fanfic trail reading some of my other stories.


End file.
